To Love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth Story
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: GRAMMATICALLY REVISED X PLEASE READ IF YOU LIKE AERIS AND SEPHIROTH FICS! What if Cloud never rescued Aeris in ShinRa's HQ at the beginning of the game but a certain OWA? SEQUEL FINALLY UPLOADED!
1. Through her eyes

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story REVISED**

**Chapter 1 **

_**CHAPTERREVISED**_

**Through her eyes**

**Aerseph4eva**

**Disclaimer**

As many of my earlier readers probably know, my grammar has been _**AWFUL**_ within the production of this fic. I am somewhat embarrassed to say this, as I have read through many fics of such quality, deserving ten times the amount of reviews they have.....and then I look at my fic and wonder why so many people actually enjoyed reading this garbled mess....so....now...in order to gain my dignity back within the written world of fandom, I am going to modify _**ALL**_ my chapters so that it makes sense to my loyal readers.....and perhaps even add in some new twists to the narrative.

If you want to know, this fic is an ff7 epic featuring Sephiroth and Aeris as the main Protagonist characters. The beginning of this fiction will be when Shinra captures Aeris and holds her in Shire HQ. Yet the dramatic twist is......what if it wasn't Cloud who rescued her, but the one winged angel himself?

And now, on with the story... Please don't forget to submit a review. (If you have done already. THANK YOU!!!!)

'Nothingness. It is a vision so empty, yet such a mental condition is unable to be maintained. This personal void can only be found in one place that is felt by everyone for at least one time in their lives. The human race is a species that has never been properly able to live alone....and yet all you individuals can feel so equally different with one another. People can meet, pass, cross lives once again, and laugh. And then....a time comes....when all that they have gained, is lost once more...and the loneliness becomes a pain....an ache, deep inside....that disposes of all hopes, dreams and aspirations that one intended to do.....And yet… no matter how alone you are......and no matter how much you have fallen....there is always someone there beside you. They may not come in the image of a lover, or perhaps not even a friend. Their purpose may not always be to protect, or to fight for you.....but as the last streak of hope fades from the light of the world, and the sun begins its last descent to place a kiss the dry cracked lands of Gaia......it will be they who will guide you with open arms....from the darkness....and into the light.....'

Aeris and Sephiroth Story

1st Trilogy

SHINRA HEADQUARTERS - MIDGAR HOJO LABORATORY

The feeling of warmth could never exist in Midgar. The spirits of the living were too sad, too bleak. The buildings were too tall, and try as it might, hope had long ago faded within an elapse of time that existed in each poor innocent that lived there. Yet try as she might, hope continued to reach out towards the unfortunate. Her sea green hues twisted and coiled across the dismal sky.... till she reached one person in Midgar, whom she believed suffered the most pain... The tug came from a tall white building, tainted black by the dark secrets it kept inside. The sea of energy glided across the glassed walls, rising ever higher, before she found an open window and slid through it. She then found an air duct, and seeped through it. Her journey ended as a doorway opened and it was here that Gaia's hope stilled. Lying down on her side was a forgotten daughter of the Planet. Her face was young and gentle, hidden within a childlike mass of wild chestnut curls. The young female slept within her locked chamber. Moving slowly forward, Gaia paused once again, as the girl's breathing quickened. Her arms subconsciously reached out to touch the spirit of the planet, and it was then Gaia's energy exploded into a corona of light, settling within the blankness of the room. Then as the green glow began to fade, and the lifestream called back for Gaia's voice, the spirit let out a low chord which crossed the distance, and fell upon the sleeping girl.

_'Don't worry child....He is coming...'_

The girl's eyelids fluttered once. Then twice, before the waning glow of warmth dissipated into nothingness. Two green orbs slowly opened, slowly at first, as if such an action had exerted her, before opening to full size as she realised her surroundings. Her face grimaced in recognition of her situation, then back at the white cold floor that she had been sleeping on. Using her hands to sit herself up, the female couldn't help but cry out in surprise from the stinging pain which resonated from her right palm. Turning her emerald gaze downwards, the brunette lifted up her injured right hand to her tearful vision. Her eyes wavered in despair, and she tried to fight the sob which crept upwards from her throat.

'Original demi-Cetra/Human.

Specimen 14.'

Snapping her head to the side in an attempt to deny the ugly black tattoo upon her hand, Aeris looked out from her glass cell, seeing the desolate laboratory. The artificial lights illuminated the emptiness of the room. White walls. Chrome tables. Silver cages, but fortunately no scientists. From her quick awareness of the lab, Aeris couldn't help but feel relieved that 'he' was not watching her. Still, she was unable to forget the spike of fear she felt, from the last time she first stared into the scientist's eyes and saw the dark lunacy of his twisted soul. Shaking her head to rid her thoughts of the mad scientist in her mind, the brunette turned her gaze downwards into her lap, once again looking down at the 'tattoo' that had been branded while she was unconscious. The back of her right hand was tinged with a bruised cherry-pink, and seemed to have swelled in size compared to her left. Clasping her left hand over the red swell, the brunette inhaled a breath, before releasing slowly allowing gentle healing energies to carry towards to her injured hand. When she moved her left hand away, she still was sadly surprised to see the tattoo still there. The brunette felt her mind half-hoping that the brand would disappear as easily as the pain did. But, it seemed even her own curative spells were unable to rid the mark that Shinra had inflicted upon her. Her eyes widened sharply at the thought of what other things Shinra may have done while she was sleeping and she looked down at herself in herself with distress. Her clothes were still intact. Her modest pink dress was still buttoned up to the last button, as was her maroon jacket. Her heavy, over-large brown boot laces were criss-crossed over her ankles in her usual manner. She sighed deeply, relieved to know at least the scientist had not done any visual analysis and that her innocence and modesty at the very least was still intact. Repositioning herself on the floor so that her knees were tucked under her chin, and her arms folded around her face in a defensive gesture, the brunette tried to recount all that had happened within the last twenty four hours. Just yesterday, she had met Cloud and his friends, but by some ill twisted fate; she was captured by Tseng to protect Marlene. Her face screwed up in thought at the remembrance of the stinging slap of his hand against her face, by a Turk that she once thought to be a friend. Yet the knowledge that Sector 7 had been destroyed taking Avalanche with it, dowsed any hopes of Aeris seeing her new friends ever again.

"I can't believe all this has happened. They're gone, they've really gone,' Aeris murmured to herself. Her voice was shaking with raw emotion, as she moved her face downwards into her chest. "Cloud… Tifa…Even if I met you for just a moment, I feel like I have known you from a past lifetime..." A few tears decided to trickle down her face at the realisation of their fate, before soon Aeris broke out into a full-fledged sob which left her shoulders quaking and her cheeks wet with tears. Due to the emptiness of the lab, it only made the sound of Aeris' weeping ever louder despite the low hum of Mako throbbing from the outsides of her glass prison.

'I'm all alone. Planet, please speak to me,' Aeris whispered, unconsciously rocking herself back and forwards in an attempt to quell her tears. Although the Planet's voice was barely audible to her ears, she couldn't help but slowly twitch her lips in a wry half smile when she felt the all too familiar buzz, and a hum of chords which sang out to her soul.

It was a song of hope…and in Aeris' being she could hear the words loud and clear.

_From far and silent starry skies_

_Echoes a song full of life._

_Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,_

_It finally arrives at a single earth._

As the familiar tune of the Planet sang out into the brunette's mind, Aeris felt her inner tears slow, and the pulsing of her heart began to return back to gentle and calming rhythm.

'You came to me, thank you,' Aeris said softly, smiling as she shyly wiped a few of her stray tears away. Whenever she felt lost and void of hope, the planet always was able to reach her thoughts and console her like no other could. The planet seemed to sigh in response to bringing back the feeling of joy within their favourite daughter, and so Gaia continued to sing.

_With eyes closed just so,_

_Like a faraway prayer,_

_So that one day_

_Our dreams will come true._

Aeris listened to the calming song. However, like always, though she was able to hear the planet's words, she was unable to understand their meaning. The music she heard always brought upon fragmented images in her mind. Aeris could envision herself kneeling down, her eyes closed in prayer of better things. Then a light which glistens in the darkness falls from the heaven as hope descends into the darkness.

Although the song held a tone of happiness, it seemed there was a darker meaning that Aeris was unable to translate. After a few moments, the brunette sighed in frustration. "Planet, I'm sorry but I don't understand your words," she said softly, closing her eyes as she freed her mind to the soul of the planet. It seemed Gaia did not hear her voice, as the planet continued to voice out her song; each line releasing a greater mysterious vision of the world inside the young woman's mind.

_**Time**__ is so long that_

_These tiny palms can barely hold it._

_At the end of a million-mile voyage,_

_We can still run across smiling faces._

'Time?'

Aeris shook her head in confusion and began to let her mind slip until she felt a jolt of energy in her neck before slowly creeping downwards. It felt as if it was running up and down her spine making her shiver and flinch in pain. It was then, visions and images suddenly exploded before Aeris' eyes causing fresh tears suddenly flow down her cheeks. Pictures of young animals suffering and dying. Young children with dirtied and crestfallen faces, their eyes tearful as they walked in solitude into the darkness of the world. Then the screams of Gaia, crying out in pain as fresh Mako oozed from the wounds of the planet. Then worse than any of those pictures, Aeris saw her father shot at right before her. His life blood splattering across the walls. His glazed eyes urged her to run, as a fine trickle of crimson dribbled down his dry, cracked lips. Aeris tossed her head side to side, unable to hide from horrors of the planet's memory.

'Pain, I can feel your pain and suffering. Aghh! It hurts so much!' Aeris screamed as she threw her head back, her eyes dilated in shock. The pain soon vanished as quickly as it came, leaving the Cetra panting on the floor. Her gaze fell downwards and she gasped out in horror as she saw crimson stains sliding down her hands and making drips upon the floor. She blinked in trauma, and when she next looked at her hands, the blood was gone.

"How did I...? Where did I... no, it's not possible" Aeris whispered, on the verge of hysteria, looking back at her bare arms, seeing no trace of crimson, just the tattoo upon her right hand. When she was sure that the image was just a vision, she forced herself to lean against the glass wall in an attempt to compose her raging heartbeat.

'Planet, Father, Mother........Cloud, somebody, anybody, please help me.'

Suddenly, as if someone had heard her call, she felt a strong thump on the glass behind her. Aeris turned around, to literally fall flat on her back from the sight she saw.

'No, not him. Please not him...' Aeris all but begged, scrambling backwards to the opposite side of the glass cell. The stranger smiled at Aeris, tapping at the glass barrier as if the girl's reaction was a fascinating spectacle to him. Aeris had her eyes glued to the floor, for the fear of looking into that 'monster's' eyes. Her body shook as she thought of a hot iron branding her cool hand. A whimper escaped the young girl's throat, although she tried to stifle the sound by covering both of her hands over her mouth. The scientist smiled wider at the girl's reaction, before he reached down and pulled a notepad and pen from the inner pocket of his white lab coat.

"Fascinating," Hojo murmured as he scribbled down various rambling thoughts that had entered his mind.

'Blood O-... Mako...Ancients... Sephiroth'

Hojo paused in his notes when he realised what word he wrote. "Sephiroth..." he whispered, rubbing his chin in question.

Aeris raised her head up in confusion when the scientist fell silent. She saw Hojo nodding his chin as if he was having a conversation with himself.

'Yes, Cetra, Sephiroth, conceive... hybrid. Interesting,' His mumbling was starting to scare Aeris, as she had inkling that his words were somehow connected with her future. Unfortunately, she couldn't decipher what the mad professor was rambling about, and so moved her attention back down into her lap.

'Maybe it is better if I don't know,' mumbled Aeris. Soon after the words left the Cetra's lips, the scientist drew his attention back to his 'specimen'.

Aeris shivered as she looked into Hojo's brown eyes. His eyes radiated a need and an insane hunger, a look that she had never had seen from a man looking at her. Hojo smirked in amusement at his own taunting, and placed a hand in his pocket, taking out a remote of some sort. He raised it before him and moved the pad of his thumb over the central red button.

Aeris' breath quickened when she realised what was about to happen. "No, please not again, stay away from me. I'm not a specimen. Please don't…" Aeris begged, her eyes almost tearful that the only barrier she had from the mad scientist was going to disappear at any moment. Hojo shook his head in a sympathetic way yet his eyes didn't portray pity. In a quick movement, he pressed the button and then with a large hiss, the door of Aeris' chamber slid open, exposing the fearful girl before the crazed scientist. Twitching his lips up with repressed amusement of the girl's obvious fear, Hojo strode into the cell with un-human grace and knelt down by his female specimen.

His mouth moved into a crooked grin. "Ancient, you know that you are mine?" Hojo began sweetly, moving his empty hand towards the girl's bare arm. When Aeris felt his repulsing touch, she jolted her body away from him, crawling backwards into her cell for Hojo blocked the entrance. Hojo took no need to the brunette's fear as he leaned his hand closer so that he was caressing the girl's cheek. Aeris cringed as she felt Hojo's crinkled hands passing across her cheek to her lips. Aeris did one thing to stop what she fearfully thought would turn into a derogatory act. She sank her teeth into the scientist's protruding thumb.

Brown eyes dilated in surprise. 'AArgh! You Cetra Bitch!' Hojo snarled, as he pulled back his hand and placed it in his mouth. His other free hand in quick reflex slapped the girl across the face. Aeris screamed in pain and tried to scramble out of the cell in an attempt to escape. Hojo, seeing her plan grabbed the mane of her hair and pulled her back towards him. All the while, Aeris screamed out in frenzy, while Hojo seemed to snarl in pleasure to her distress. He tugged at her braid once more, the act causing her ribbon to unwrap and her green orb in her hair bounce on the floor beside her. Aeris stopped struggling, knowing that she was defeated. Beads of tears began to gather up in her eyes, before slowly making a path down the planes of her face. Hojo soon stopped pulling, after he heard her weak sniffling. He let go of her hair and stood up, straightening himself up as Aeris continued to cry on the floor before him.

"My dear," Hojo began, as he rolled his lips upwards in distaste. "There is no point in releasing those crocodile tears. They don't affect me. You see, I know every woman's trick in the book."

He turned his back to move out of the glass cell, all too aware of the brunette's tears. "Humph, you women are all the same. Lucrecia always cried over the most tedious of things,' the professor rambled as he stepped through the cell, locking it immediately behind him. Aeris was now lying crumpled on the floor. When she heard the sound of the door close, she let out a quivering breath of relief, while her eyes stayed fixed to the floor.

"I guess we will have to pause this assessment for now. I'll leave you now my darling Cetra, until you have calmed down." Hojo spoke then added "…then I'll go back to my interesting administrations on you." Then with a turn, the scientist walked out of the lab.

Aeris waited until he was out of earshot before she let out a curse.

'Bastard,' she murmured. Aeris knew she wasn't the type who had a potty mouth but she didn't care at this moment. She clasped her hands together and placed them against her chest as if she was in prayer.

Suddenly, something flashed out of the corner of her eye and she turned around to see the white materia lying on the floor. She made a grab for it and placed it against her breast, cherishing the priceless gift between her fingers.

"I wanna get out of here,' Aeris whispered to herself, as she fingered the materia, centring all her attention and belief towards the pearl orb in her hands.

"Now here's your chance materia, Work!" Aeris cried out, her eyebrows furrowing in concentration. "WORK!!!!!" Aeris repeated again, but even after a few more tries, the orb remained lifeless.

"Stupid, useless materia," Aeris groaned in annoyance, glowering at the orb for a moment, before stuffing it safely inside her red jacket pocket. A few minutes went by and the young Ancient tapped the floor in boredom, thoroughly depressed from the earlier encounter with Hojo, yet too tired to summon the energy to have a conversation with the planet. Pulling out her arms from the sleeves of her jacket, Aeris tried to make a makeshift blanket in an attempt to keep her warm.

"I've got nothing better to do with my life now;" Aeris solemnly spoke as she rolled herself up into a ball. She wrapped her jacket tighter around her small form, feeling very vulnerable and very alone as she tried to make herself fall asleep.

Unfortunately for Aeris, she failed to see a pair of glowing Mako eyes watching her from a shadowed corner.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Return to Top


	2. Through his eyes

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 2**

_**CHAPTERREVISED**_

**Through his eyes**

**Disclaimer**

Insert favourite disclaimer...

Now, on with the story...

In the streets of Midgar, darkness carpeted the movements of a lone warrior. Clad within the colours of the night, the shadows hid his form from those who barely saw the flash of his dark cloak. The figure dashed down the dark streets, knowing where each crevice and corner finished and began. He turned and meandered down each alleyway, towards his destination, which was lit up within the darkness. _Shinra_ _Headquarters_. The dark figure moved gracefully. His steps were silent as he approached the building. His eyes scaled upwards with an amused sense of nostalgia. It felt strange to be visiting a place that once symbolised a dominant part of his past, but now barely bore any more importance than a fading memory. His lips curled upwards into a dark smirk, as the doors flanking the infamous crest of Shinra came to his vision. The warrior repressed a chuckle of amusement when he realised how easy it would be to rush through the main doors, and simply decimate all who dared to stand up to him....

It would be too easy…

Child's play…

The dark figure snorted to himself…

But childlike rashness was never his way. No, this warrior preferred _Stealth_. He preferred to observe and make a close analysis of the enemy, before exposing and penetrating their weak defences. This was how this dark warrior won against all his oppositions. His deadly precision and accuracy in his war tactics, was what made him such a useful puppet for Shinra. And it amused him to no greater extent that he knew Shinra headquarters like the back of his palm. He knew where the guards were placed, where the camera's were positioned, and where his 'target' was kept...

This mission was 'too' easy...

The realisation almost disappointed him…

Almost…

But not quite..

Green eyes glittered within the darkness. Then suddenly, the dark figure took a swift left turn and dashed towards the side of the building for his covert entrance. It was a common fact even to him, that his intelligence as a strategist was with an equal measure to his infamous abilities with a seven foot sword.

'_Everything_ will go according to plan.' The warrior reinforced to himself, as a certain blond haired 'Puppet' came to his mind. Shaking his head in amusement as reached another door which appeared to be worn from lack of use, the warrior moved his arm towards the rusted handle and with a quick yank, ripped the door entirely off its hinges.

Entering the stairway, the dark fighter's luminous vision became instantly aware of the faintest traces of light flickering above from the weak neon light fittings. Turning his gaze upwards to the stairs, the warrior mentally smirked at the barest hint of challenge that was being presented before him. Noting the golden plaque upon the wall noting 'G1', the warrior moved towards the stairway. He took one firm booted step, then another, and then in a rush of speed, the dark clad figure sprinted up the stairs, the numbers of the floors he raced past becoming a distant memory. As he ran, the thoughts of the target, his mission, rushed into his mind as he leapt up the stairs, missing every other four with the long length of his stride. His mind noted that he had already passed the fortieth floor, and that it would only take him minutes before he ascended to the top. His smirk widened when he felt a familiar buzz running within his veins when he felt 'her' presence.

"_Mother, I can feel that you are near. I am coming," _he said with fierce determination, finishing the last few flights of stairs in record time. As the warrior saw the last floor in sight, he had an idle thought that it would have been easier if he used his true potential. If it took his fancy, the mysterious fighter could have easily dash in and out of the building as if he were a phantom, granting death upon those who crossed his path. However, exercise was how he _used_ to release his hidden potential, relishing in the stimulating rush of pure adrenaline pulsing in his blood. However, all too soon the dark warrior arrived at the top of the staircase, entering the 60th floor, and not the slightest out of breath. His eyes moved across the room in instinct, surveying his surroundings for the signs of patrolling SOLDIERS, before he moved across the empty hallway and into the elevators on the other side of the room.

The warrior glanced up momentarily, noting the camera that was lodged up in the corner of the lift. Quickly disposing the device with minimum effort, and tossing the waste upon the floor, the warrior moved his attention back to the elevator system.

"It's amazing, Shinra still hasn't changed after all these years. Fools,' The dark being chuckled to himself , as he removed out a blood soaked key-card from his pocket. He wiped it on his leg, smirking to himself.

"It's such a pity that there are so many weaklings working for Shinra. That foolish Shinra traitor gave me this card straight away. I probably shouldn't have killed him, Oh well, the..."

_**'Son!!!!!!!!!!'**_

The warrior, paused at the sudden mental intrusion, his eyes widening the slightest before his face fell back down in composure.

'Mother?!?!' he asked cautiously, feeling the bond becoming ever stronger within his mind.

_**'Yes my son, Hurry and free me. I can almost taste freedom,'**_

He nodded to himself, turning his attention to the elevator panel. Swiping the key-card and activating the elevator cursor to the top floors, the dark warrior felt his mother getting closer. He could almost sense her pure power emanating from above his head. He licked his lips in anticipation knowing what lay beyond the elevator doors. Drawing his weapon from his side; a long graceful katana, the warrior waited in pleasant anticipation. His agile fingers grasped the hilt of the sword, as he felt the elevator shudder then stop at its destination. The elevator door slid open and the swordsman braced himself for a confrontation of the SOLDIERS that may possibly greet him on arrival to the upper floor. However, to his mild confusion and disappointment of the warrior, there were no guards to greet him. The swordsman frowned in annoyance, as he stepped out of the elevator. His senses burned with trained vigilance for glint of metal or the smell of gunpowder. However, seeing no dangers present before him, the swordsman's eyes narrowed in suspicion, as his eyes crossed past the structure of the room. A stairway was positioned on the fair left, and what appeared to be an open office stood out within the centre of the room, decorated with random potted plants on either side of the wooden tables.

"Why isn't anyone on guard?" He murmured in confusion.

'_There used to be three elite Soldiers, securing this position at all hours. Why....if I was still the commanding General, heads would literally roll with to such insubordination......'_

The swordsman shook his head and chuckled mirthlessly to himself. "What does it matter? Forget this; I need to complete my mission before my 'puppet' arrives." He turned to the right, hiding in the shadows to prevent himself from being seen. The swordsman then placed his long sword back into his clipped sheath, and proceeded to go up the stairs, listening very closely for any sound of potential danger.

_**'Reunion... The second fall is coming. Hurry child...Hurry.'**_

'I'm coming mother, I'm coming,' The warrior reassured his mental voice, sprinting up the floors in a pace that if anyone saw him, they would have believed they saw a living ghost.

"AAAAAAaaagggggGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!"

The swordsman whipped his head to the direction from where the sound came from.

His expression darkened with the annoyance at the thought that perhaps he had been located; however it seemed that the scream came from above him.

The black clothed warrior swifylu completed the last stairway. His ears all the while listening for any kind of threat. Reaching the last step, the swordsman, advanced into the hallway, pausing for a moment to gaze upon the plaque number. He was all too consciously aware of what the number on the plaque represented, or more precisely, which room owned that number. Hojo's laboratory. In fierce determination, he flung the double doors open and strode inside, ready for his first confrontation with his least favoured scientist in Shinra.

The lab had not changed from the last time that he had seen it, and that was over five years ago. His mint toned eyes panned across the laboratory. Wooden crates, Chrome pods. Metal prison cages. Some were used, others empty. Rows of coloured wires crisscrossed over the white tiled floors, and vials of luminous liquids in locked glass cabinets appeared to be the same as he remembered. The only difference was that there was no scientist. The dark figure sneered at the thought of _him_.

_'Hojo…you fool…How I would love to impale you upon my blade and watch your lifeblood trickle into non-existence….'_

A stifled whimper caused the swordsman's thoughts to pause momentarily, his eyes suddenly glowing in irritation that he had completely missed the presence of another's presence in the lab. The warrior turned his gaze in the direction of the prison cages. His eyes darkening with vehemence when he realised he was not alone as he expected. In a glass cell, was a young female whose face was settled towards the floor, looking lost and forlorn.

The swordsman's expression did not change although he was mentally surprised that he did not sense her presence when he entered the room. However, she wasn't aware of his presence, and that thought in itself pleased him slightly. The imprisoned figure appeared to be a young woman, perhaps no older than twenty. Her eyes seemed wide with tainted innocence and her mouth was puckered into a childlike expression of despair. However other than that, the female appeared to be nothing overtly special, Nothing different or unique. To his trained eye, the caged female seemed to be just a regular, pitiful human. The swordsman's thoughts ended, as his sharp insight sensed a movement from beyond the lab, recognising the sound of soft footsteps. An odious feeling arose within the swordsman when he realised who was about to enter the lab.

"…_Hojo_."

On instinct, the swordsman used his supernatural speed to somersault behind the wooden crates before he was noticed. Oh course he knew he could easily kill the scientist in cold blood but he did not want to provoke any form of attention…yet. The doors opened slightly and in strode Hojo. Even though his head was down, the swordsman could recognise that the scientist had not changed. His posture was the same; back crooked and neck arched down towards the ground. The overall depiction was still the same.. From the trademark greasy black hair, the small spectacles and sinister grin. Hojo was exactly as the dark warrior remembered. The sight of the scientist brought back memories and images that the swordsman wished he could deny had existed and hoped he could forget someday completely.

The swordsman's expression turned dark, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits as he watched the scientist walk past him unknowingly. He sent a baleful glare towards Hojo's direction, more than tempted to draw out Masamune and throw the sword into the scientist's unprotected back. His lips twisted upwards at the thought of the multiple ways he could cross the distance and murder Hojo in his own cold blood. Observing the scientists movements warily, the swordsman moved his gloved fingers across the hilt of the blade, observing Hojo, waiting for the right time when he would reveal his presence.

…….

Hojo was on his lunch break when he heard screaming coming from upstairs.

"Shut up Ancient!" he shouted back at the walls. Hojo shook his head and cursed, gulping the rest of his coffee before deciding to go up the stairs. He opened up the lab doors and stormed up to the glass cell, thumping the glass to get her attention. When green eyes turned to gaze at him, he couldn't help but feel amused with the apparent fear that was shining in her eyes.

'Heh,' Hojo thought, pleased with her reaction to him, interested how his specimen would react to their second meeting.

……………

The swordsman observed in silence as Hojo unlocked the cell where the human girl lay, before entering it.

'Your ways haven't changed Hojo. Your monster experiments are failing, so you have decided to test upon human girls. How like you.' The swordsman thought mentally, his grip tightening upon his sword. He saw the scientist force the girl back and the warrior wondered whether now was a fitting time to make his presence known.

The resounding smack of a cheek and Hojo's long stringed curse caused the swordsman's lips to twitch ever so slightly.

'It seems Hojo has finally met his match........against a pitiful human _**girl**_." the swordsman thought with detached amusement as he saw the scientist's head snap to the left. A blotched red hand mark was being to glow rather painfully on his cheek . After watching the pair fight against one another, the swordsman watched as the scientist retreated, locking the girl back in the cell by herself once more.

'I'll leave you now my darling Cetra until you have calmed down. Then I'll return back to my administrations on you...' Hojo laughed as he walked back towards the entrance of the lab,

_'Cetra?'_

Aquamarine eyes glowered even further, watching the scientist's quick departure. The dark warrior stayed in place until he was unable to hear the sound of Hojo's squeaky loafers upon the stairway.

"Hojo thinks this girl is a _Cetra_?" The warrior thought in disgusted amusement, barely able to contain a dark chuckle from his throat. "What a fool…I am the _**last**_ living Cetra…"

Although disbelieving of such a notion, the swordsman couldn't help his curiosity being aroused at the thought of another Cetra. To the warrior's opinion, this pseudo-Cetra did not seem special, nor did she appear different to any other human female he had seen. Her hair was dark and normal, while her face remained plain and simple. While clothed in a pink dress and small jacket, it seemed almost a blaspheme to compare an ordinary human traitor to the mystical and glorious ancestry of his Cetra kind.

The swordsman's enhanced sight caught sight of the tattoo upon the girl's hand labelling her as another lab specimen. His face darkened for a split moment before disappearing as quick as it came, his right hand tensing ever so slightly. Moving slowly from his hiding place, he momentarily paused in action as the brunette retrieved a piece of materia from her cell and cradle it within her fingers.

'This insignificant girl has _materia_?" The idea managed to bring along more questions, yet the ex-general silenced his thoughts, continuing to watch to see if all truths would soon be revealed. He narrowed his gaze from between the gaps of the wooden crates, in an attempt to sense what materia she held. However, the materia looked like nothing he had ever seen before. The size was too small, no bigger than a marble. He could not feel no energy resonating within the air. But more importantly, the orb was a pearl white, a colour he had never seen, nor experienced within his teachings of materia. His persistent thirst for mysterious power, and the yearning for the unknown, lured the swordsman's face from beneath the crates, to stare openly at the enigmatic girl. He heard her voice, quiet, yet piercing in the silence of the room, shout 'work'. However as he waited for the pulse of a spell to rise within the air, all that responded to the girl's cry was more silence.

A few minutes went by and the swordsman raised his eyebrow in bemusement, waiting for the girl to do something. It was mildly confusing when he saw her change her position assuming she was going to sleep, especially since it seemed that she was a 'prisoner', or more precisely 'Hojo's lab specimen' . To prove his assumption, after a few moments he heard the faintest of breathing from inside her cage. Moving silently from his hidden position, the dark warrior stood to his full height stalking back to the centre of the laboratory. His 'mothers' mission momentarily placed to the back of his mind, the swordsman tried to collaborate his thoughts to formulate his next actions. _Revenge_ above all else, shone like a black beacon within him. And he knew that the one way he could achieve his righteous justice would be through the death of a man who was connected to the antithesis of everything the swordsman stood for. _President_ _Shinra_.

"Death shall come to him swiftly...but first.... I need to free Mother and make sure that my 'Puppet' gets out safely. But for now, this strange girl intrigues me.. She is certainly not a Cetra, but to be held of interest by Shinra, she must bear some form of worth to them. I can not let Shinra gain anymore power, no matter how weak and powerless it may appears."

'First things first,' The warrior muttered, wiping his platinum bangs out of his vision as he walked towards the glass cell. He peered inside through the glass and stared at the unconscious girl lying upon the floor. Her hair was all tousled and framed all over her face. Her innocence caused the swordsman to almost smile. 'So delicate....So helpless...' Grabbing the glass door panel, the warrior drew in a slight breath before pulling his strength backwards, using his Jenova abilities to break off the hinges.

Pushing the broken slides across, he walked inside the cell, his mind flashing with the trace of a memory before fading back into the depths of his tortured past. Keeping his facial expression emotionless, the warrior knelt down inside the cell. From a distance. the female girl appeared to be tooearthly and plain, but now that he was kneeling before her, he sensed an aura around the girl that was evidently alien. It felt like a presence, and the swordsman couldn't help but become entranced, having never experienced such a feeling. Unconsciously, he felt himself move his left hand towards the girl's face, feeling the energy surround each of his digit, as if the energy was pulling his fingers closer to the core of its warmth. Leather soon came into contact with smooth flesh.

/-flash-

The swordsman's aqua eyes flared a luminous green in shock. Jerking his hand away from the girls' face, the warrior looked down at his gloved hand in bafflement, expecting to see a burn or a mark from where he touched her. Yet there was nothing. He couldn't fathom what truly happened. It was as if he had just touched......._magic_ itself. He shook his head, frowning at his inability to comprehend the phenomena into words. This girl was not normal. This girl was....

"BEEP BEEP!!! INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!!"

The swordsman whipped his head up, immediately rising to his feet in one motion, sword drawn, his face a mask of indifference. Yet as he turned to gaze at the direction of the door, where the faintest sound of heavy footed soldiers came rampaging up the stairs, the swordsman felt a pair of eyes upon him and he turned to see in mild surprise to see a pair of emerald green eyes, wide eyed, and frozen in terror.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva.


	3. Completing Mother’s plan

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 3 Completing Mother's plan**

**Disclaimer**

Insert favourite disclaimer...

Oh, before I forget, thanks for my reviews. Didn't think it was this good. 15 reviews in two days, wow.

Anyhow, on with the story

(It's gonna have a 'lil bit of violence in this chapter')

The sounds of the sirens were screeching in the swordsman's ear, causing him to wince in agitation. However to make matters worse, the Cetra girl had woken up and now was staring at him intently.

'Oww,' Aerith mumbled as she rubbed her sore ears. "I know I'm a deep sleeper but that was uncalled for...." The Ancient stopped her rambling when she sensed that someone was in the room.

She looked to her left, her eyes looking around the room to she if the professor was anywhere near.

'Please don't be him, please let it be anyone but him.' Aerith prayed as she looked up with half lidded eyes. She turned around and what she saw made her eyes open wide. Wearing black scuffed boots, and baggy leather trousers crowned with a Shinra buckle on his heavy brown belt was a sight that Aeris certainly not expecting. The brunette's heart skipped an entire beat as her vision rose higher and higher from the armoured belt to the sculptured chest covered by a dark leather coat, and then she saw the eyes….. Piercing orbs…impassioned with teal hued fires.

'Oh my god, It's him.' Aerith gasped in awed realisation. "It's the Great Sephiroth...' It was then that the former General of Shinra focused his cold mako vision upon her. The flower girl couldn't seem to stop looking at the warrior's smouldering mako orbs. The shade of his eyes reminded Aeris of the colour of the life stream which fuelled the planet.

Suddenly, the lab doors burst open and 3rd class Shinra SOLDIERS charged at the former General.

'Finally a battle,' Sephiroth murmured to himself as he calmly unsheathed his Masamune and formed a simple yet offensive kata, decapitating the first unlucky Soldier which attempted to invade his path. Aerith screamed and turned her head away in disgust at the violent scene occurring before her very eyes. The silver haired warrior had no problem decimating the Shinra lackeys as if they were just ordinary monsters.

"Ugh," Aerith thought repugnantly , scrunching up her nose up in a mixture of disgust and fear inspired awe. "The myths were right, he is an exceptional fighter. But I never imagined he would be so blood thirsty." Aerith gasped aloud as she saw Sephiroth stab a man from behind using his seven foot blade, while kneeing a man in the face.

Sephiroth had never felt so free as he stabbed another SOLDIER.

"Pathetic…they are weak yet they keep on coming. I'll give them credit for that,' The general smirked slightly when he used a mastered level fire materia spell on a nearby ring of Shinra soldiers, leaving them to smoulder on the floor. His body was pumping unnatural amounts of adrenaline, and his Masamune was posed in front of him as he charged and swiped the last two heads off his victims.

"AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHH!!!"

The former General turned around to see Aerith being held captive by a First Class SOLDIER. The silver haired warrior frowned darkly as he ran towards but was held back by the SOLDIER'S cowering voice. 'S-S-Stop, put down your weapon, or else I-I-I'll S-S-Shoot her.' The silver haired warrior instantly dropped Masamune causing it to clatter on the floor. The sound startled the SOLDIER causing Sephiroth time to use his materia. He lifted the glowing amber orb of mako in the air.

"Manipulate!" He shouted as he glared at the enemy holding Aerith. He waited until he saw the SOLDIER'S eyes glaze over.

"Let go of the girl," the General commanded as the manipulated SOLDIER did what he was commanded. Sephiroth picked up his sword and walked to the man. Sephiroth pulled his Masamune back, and thrust the long sword into the SOLDIER'S chest.

He pulled his sword out and pushed the dead body on the floor with a thud. Sephiroth's Manipulate materia stopped glowing as he surveyed his surroundings. The lab was entirely destroyed. All the equipment and vials were scattered on the floor mixed with the blood of ShinRa's elite SOLDIER'S.

"Now where is that Ancient?" Sephiroth thought aloud, as he looked about the room for her. 'I don't think she has gone. She's too weak to survive on her own," His body pivoted around but he could not see no sign of her. Sephiroth was starting to get annoyed but suddenly, he felt a hand on his arm. Using his inhuman reflexes, he twisted the culprit's arm with the full intention of breaking it. But when he heard the soldier give out a very girly cry of pain, the warrior paused.

'Hey wait a minute.........' Sephiroth thought as he released the Cetra's arm. "My apologies," the dark soldier muttered in minor embarrassment to Aeris who was now holding her arm to her chest in mild trauma. Aerith nodded her head to accept the apology before looking around the destroyed lab in disgust.

She couldn't believe all the things that had happened to her. Aerith always wanted to go on an adventure but this was just too much. Being almost shot, smelling dead corpses and seeing the Great Sephiroth back from the dead was just too much for the poor girl.

"I..I think I'm gonna faint,' the brunette gasped as she dropped down to the ground out cold. Sephiroth saw her collapse however made no intention to catch her fall. He gazed silently at her before dismissing her from his sight and mentally recollecting his thoughts back to his ulterior motive.

"I need to retrieve my mother" Sephiroth stated tonelessly as he thought of his divine mission. However as much as the swordsman was aware of his mission, and its importance, he couldn't help but slide his attention to the brunette kneeling before him.

'Hmm…this girl..'

Sephiroth knew he could easily leave her but a small nagging part of his mind kept on telling him 'She is possibly one the last Cetras…She is one of a kind. Perhaps this is the working of fate. Maybe fate has brought us together for a reason.' The swordsman's eyes narrowed his eyes in deep contemplation. Sheathing his sword to his side, the silver haired warrior knelt to bring the unconscious girl into his arms. Sephiroth mentally snorted as he rose to his full height. He had held bags of rice heavier than this girl. Shaking away the irrelevance of the thought away, Sephiroth made sure his grip on the female was secure before walking to the dome like chamber that was positioned on the left of the lab. Sephiroth placed Aerith down and brushed his fingers against the metal letters spelling J.E.N.O.V.A on the outside of the chamber.

"Mother." Sephiroth murmured in warm anticipation as he unsheathed Masamune once more and cleanly sliced the metal chamber in half.

'_You came. Now let us flee. We have work to complete,' _Jenova hissed in Sephiroth's mind. If Sephiroth weren't so insane, he would have grimaced at what Jenova looked like. She had two protrusions coming from a pink blob like bulk, which vaguely resembled a body. Sephiroth smiled as he removed his mother from the iron restraints with ease.

"Mother, soon we will be whole, and then we'll be able to go to the Promised Land. The last Cetras. As it was meant to be," Sephiroth spoke with fierce emotion. Jenova mentally winced when Sephiroth stated Cetra.

"_We have to leave now!" _She hissed. "_Have you completed my, I mean our mission?" _Sephiroth blinked a few times, realising he hasn't killed the head of ShinRa. He bent his head in apology. His silver bangs concealing part of his face from his 'mother'.

"My humble apologies mother, I let my anticipation about freeing you..." Sephiroth began but Jenova interupted him. "_Well, lets evacuate and then return at a later date?" _Sephiroth nodded his head in agreement before remembering a certain someone lying unconscious on the floor.

"As I was trying to say mother, I didn't complete the mission as I got sidetracked," the silver haired man stated purposefully pointing a gloved hand in the Cetra's direction.

"_Well, what did you find that was so important?" _Jenova hissed. Sephiroth turned his back to the inhuman form as he walked towards the unconscious girl. His black leather coat swaying eerily with each step he took.

"This mother, I found another," Sephiroth smiled picking up the Ancient with no difficulty. "_What another?" _Jenova snarled as he turned around.

"Another one of our kind. A Cetra,"

WOW another chapter in one day, I'm getting good. I wonder how Jenova is gonna react with Aerith hmm? Keep on reading and reviewing, till next time.

Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva


	4. Manipulation

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 4 Manipulation**

**Disclaimer**

Insert favourite disclaimer.

Now on with the fic.

"_A Cetra!!!" _Jenova screeched. "My _Child! Kill her! She is a traitor to this planet"_ Sephiroth mentally frowned. This was certainly not the reaction he had expected.

"But mother, how can she be a traitor when she is a Cetra? A Cetra who needs to find her true path. She can join us," said Sephiroth in a rational tone.

"_NO!!!" _Jenova shouted making Sephiroth wince. "_We can't trust her!! We don't even know if she is a Cetra or not. Now put her down and get rid of her!!" _Sephiroth shook his head, his silver bangs sliding across his face.

"Don't be so bloodthirsty Mother. We should take her with us. After all she can be of use to us when the reunion begins."

"_I can't see how that girl can be of any help to a future God of the Universe."_ Sephiroth chuckled at his Mother's words, causing Aerith's body to move with his body. "You have forgotten mother. Due to your unfortunate fatigue you developed from your war with the humans, you have lost the ability to return to the Promised Land. And I am sure, that this girl…if she is a Cetra will be able to lead us there soon enough," Jenova's body seemed to glow red in anger.

"_And what makes you think that she'll tell us?!?" _Jenova hissed. The anger in Jenova's voice made Sephiroth's dark chuckle turn into a deep laugh.

"Don't worry about that, I have my ways.' Jenova seemed displeased with Sephiroth's behaviour yet she kept silent. After his mission was over, she had no use of him.

Sephiroth didn't understand why his mother had a grudge against the Cetra girl. After all, she is supposedly the last female Cetra and that he was the last male Cetra. The general shook his head trying to get rid of those thoughts.

"_This girl is going to ruin my plan!!!"_ Jenova thought as she looked into the mind of Sephiroth.

"_Uggh!! Even if he hasn't realised, I'm aware he has an attraction towards her. I need her dead in order to fulfil my plan. Who is that girl anyway?!?" _Something clicked in Jenova's mind. If there was a head remaining on the mutilated corpse laying before Sephiroth's feet, Jenova was sure she would have a very sly smile lacing her lips.

"_Oh my dearest son?" _Jenova pleaded in a sickening way. Sephiroth repositioned the young Cetra in his arms as he averted his attention from the girl and back to his mother. "Yes mother?"

"_Do you know whom that Cetra bi* I mean girl is?" _

"Well, I know she is a Cetra but that's all" Sephiroth replied honestly.

"_It's that girl your puppet is trying to rescue,"_ Sephiroth's eyes widened slightly. This was new information indeed.

"But couldn't that be used towards our advantage Mother?" The swordsman said aloud. "If we take this girl from Shinra before the puppet finds out, then Strife will be at our every whim trying to get her back."

Jenova was silently seething at Sephiroth's idea.

"_Why would the Cetra want to stay with us? She would try to escape you my son_,"

"No, no mother,....... Why would she need to escape from her savior? After all.." Sephiroth smiled as his Mako eyes intensified "She probably thinks Cloud is dead due to the explosion."

After Jenova was silent, Sephiroth smirked to himself as he watched the headless body rise upwards before smashing through a lab window and up into the sky.

"Mother, always so argumentative," the general mused as he walked to the door of the lab with the girl still in his arms. As he reached the entrance, his eyes caught sight of a long staff positioned against the wall. "What's that?" Sephiroth thought as he eyed the long stick. He walked towards it with Aerith still in his arms.

"Hmmn, a Boa stick. From the looks of it, it was made for a woman. My assumption would say that this weapon belongs to this Cetra's" Sephiroth mused as he placed Aerith down and clipped the stick by his Masamune.

"Now, what idea is better? Should I wake her up or just keep her asleep? She will be of no problem asleep, but I may be at a slight disadvantage with Masamune if Shinra decides to throw their entire army against this former General," The Ex-SOLDIER mentally pondered.

"Hmm, What to do, What to do," Sephiroth mused as he placed Aerith down and checked his inventory.

I'm gonna stop it there, to make the next chapter more exciting. Sorry that it is a lil short, but you'll understand. Keep on sending me reviews for other chapters. Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva


	5. Enter AVALANCHE

_To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story_

_Chapter 5 Enter Avalanche_

_Disclaimer_

_**Insert favourite disclaimer.**_

_**Now on with the fic.**_

_**A beautiful and voluptuously figured woman tossed her body over a rather unsightly mechanical Shinra gun unit, before pummelling her gloved fists into its broken and bleeding body, not stopping till she was sure the creature was dead. Drawing her dukes back to her sides, the female fighter flipped her dark hair to the side, before turning to observe her companions. Her dark chestnut eyes shifted towards a slim blond figure who was currently hunched over a rather large blade. Apparently the battle he experienced earlier had not left his system, and he seemed a little frail on his feet.**_

"_**Cloud!" Tifa shouted as she tossed a healing bottle of potion to her weakened blond leader. The blond Ex-SOLDIER sighed in relief as he guzzled down the energy drink already feeling the healing effects before he swigged the last few drops. After seeing the Turks kidnap Aerith, Cloud directed the terrorist group Avalanche to climb above the rotting Pizza plate to rescue their new comrade Aeris.**_

_**The blond observed his team mates surrounding him.**_

_**Barret, a man with a large gun grafted onto his arm was panting for air beside the blond. Even though Barret was known for his strength, he had a lack of speed due to his large size. To the left of Barret stood a young woman called Tifa. Her long hair the colour of chocolate slid down her shoulders to her mid-calves, which were tied up in a loose ponytail. Unlike most women who lived in fear from ShinRa, Tifa held confidence and strength where no other woman would. Her dark eyes glowed with inner fire as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation of her next battle.**_

_**In front of Tifa was Avalanche'S newest recruit. A large red beast which was favourably called Red due to the colour of his coat. At first glance, a random individual could refer 'Red' to a monster due to its fierce canine like exterior. However if someone had the courage to look closer into the unusual creature's eye; they would be able to see the intelligence that could surpass any average human.**_

_**Cloud sighed to himself as he gazed at all the faces who were all now staring back at him. He would never imagined in his past that he, Cloud, child of Nibelheim, former Ex-SOLDIER of Shinra would become the leader of a multifarious terrorist group attacking the very same corporation he once worked for. Dragging a tired hand through his extremely wild and unusually spiky blond locks, Cloud moved up from his hunched position and deftly sheathed his heavy weighted broadsword behind his back. In all honesty, there was a lot of mystery surrounding that sword. If Cloud truly wanted to be honest with himself, he would admit that he could not even remember the first time he received the blade as his own. **_

_**The leader of Avalanche shook his head vigorously. Thinking of his disturbing past at this moment in time was more than a pointless pastime. He really had a bad memory and could barely remember what he had for dinner yesterday let alone anything else that was more prehistoric. The blond shook his head again. He knew had more pressing things to think about. Namely, it was finding a way to rescue Avalanche's pretty flowergirl friend, Aeris Gainsborough.**_

"_**Cloud what floor are we on?" Cloud turned at the sound of his name to Tifa, his former childhood companion. His glowing azure eyes gazed deeply into Tifa's chocolate coloured orbs. "I dunno Tif, I think we are on the 60th floor or so of this building," Cloud shook his head in irritation "That doesn't matter at the moment. As long as we know that Aeris is at one of the floors above us, that is all that matters." Tifa nodded her head in understanding and surveyed the room around her.**_

_**The group had ran up countless flights of stairs at the back of Shinra HQ to be caught right at the top by a pair of Shinra SOLDIER'S looking for a runaway lab specimen, aka Red XIII.**_

_**Fortunately, the SOLDIER'S were no match for Avalanche's sword and magic, and so easily crumbled beneath their enemy's feet. Cloud's party was now getting their breath back and using potions and ethers to temporarily heal their slight wounds.**_

"_**Damn, those f*%&*$% Shinra." Barret growled as he surveyed his surroundings. All the SOLDIER'S were defeated yet no member of Avalanche seemed pleased.**_

"_**Something doesn't feel right," Cloud whispered as he changed his materia in his Buster Sword to give all his new materia experience. He turned and nodded to these three team-mates. Placing his sword back in its sheath he called 'come on' to his comrades as he ran up to the next floor.**_

"_**Cloud!!!" Tifa exclaimed, tugging the blond's shoulder to see a sight on the wall. "This is not the 60th floor!!! It's the 23rd!! See!" Barret looked at the blond haired swordsman in visible disgust. "Yeah ya' damn 'foo. How did you make SOLDIER. Stupid &^%&$." Barret stated to Cloud causing him to scratch his head in embarrassment.**_

"_**Well, it wasn't my fault, it was your stupid idea! All these stairs look the same and.. and sides- this was Tifa's idea!" Cloud persisted. "I wanted to go through the main entrance but you guys preferred a more difficult route." After those words left the Ex-SOLDIER'S he heard a resounding smack and then touched his burning cheek. Tifa glared at the blond angrily.**_

"_**I'm Sorry Tif," Cloud apologised, but it only caused Tifa to fold her arms and look away from her 'best friend'.**_

_**Red XIII padded across the floor near Cloud. His fiery tail swishing to and fro.**_

"_**Cloud, I think it may be wise if we let go of this little matter for now and find your friend Aernie." "Aeris," Cloud interjected. "Yes, I think the elevator would be more appropriate than the stairs. Not that I mind the exercise," Red finished pointing his head to his left. Cloud didn't think he could feel anymore embarrassment than he already was. He turned towards the escalator and looked at his Avalanche members.**_

"_**Well, I think Red is right, We'll go up to the 60th floor using the lift," Cloud said as he pressed the button for the lift. When the bell rang, Cloud let Barret, Tifa and Red enter the lift before entering himself. He shut the door shut and noticed that it was quite a squeeze due to Barret's bulky size.**_

_**The blond Ex-SOLDIER went towards the controls and cursed slightly.**_

"_**Ah man!! You need a key card for this lift," Cloud stated uncaused. Tifa humped behind him "Obviously," the female fighter muttered. Cloud's Mako eyes intensified after Tifa's remark.**_

"_**WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!!" Cloud shouted, surprised with the anger of his voice. Tifa looked at Cloud in surprise, her eyes widened in surprise as she felt them glaze.**_

_**Cloud felt immediately guilty seeing Tifa's face. She knew it wasn't her fault that he was angry with himself.**_

"_**You spiky haired 'foo!!! What the %$^ did you do that for. You damn $%$£%*^!!!" Barret shouted at a guilt-ridden Cloud, disgusted at how Cloud had upset Tifa.**_

_**Red shook his head in annoyance. He never knew humans were so argumentative and disruptive. "I'm the youngest, so how come I seem to be the only one mature around here?"**_

_**The red lion cleared his throat, trying to get the attention of his new comrades.**_

_**When he saw that Cloud was looking at him, he asked "Wouldn't it be a better idea if we go down to one of the lower floors and, how should I put it? Acquire a key card from below?"**_

"_**Huh?!?" Cloud asked in confusion, not comprehending what the red beast had said. Red mentally slapped himself on the head. 'How did this guy get into SOLDIER? He's an idiot.'**_

"_**Great idea Red!" Cloud replied after a moment causing Red to shake his head in embarrassment.**_

"_**Okay guys, we are using Red's plan. Okay lets mosey." Cloud commanded while he looked at his team-mates opinions. Tifa wasn't looking at Cloud. Her chestnut bangs hid her face from view. Unlike Tifa, Barret seemed to be doing the opposite. It was as if he was trying to stare a bullethole through the blond's head.**_

_**Cloud gulped as he looked down at the black man's grafted arm.**_

_***Memo to myself. Apologise to Tifa before I get a bullet in my head***_

_**He turned to the double elevator doors to push them open but suddenly, he saw the light flash red, meaning that someone was trying to enter. Cloud turned to the others behind him seeing if they had noticed. Cloud tried to draw his sword from his back but found it impossible as Barret's body was still in the way.**_

"_**Shit," the Ex-SOLDIER muttered as he saw the elevator doors open.**_

_**The colour blue entered his mind instantly as he looked at the two suits invading his vision.**_

_**There was only one type of posse who were connected with Shinra and wore slick blue suits,**_

"_**Turks,"**_

_**WAHOO!!!!! Another cliff hanger... Do you all like it? Now I know Reno isn't gonna be in the next chapter as he is still injured from when Cloud defeated him in the game. The story's plot is getting slightly more interesting as it goes along.I know Aerith and Sephiroth weren't in the chapter but I prefer doing short Chapters as it will make it more exciting for you guys to see what is next.**_

_**Keep on reviewing,**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aer_Seph4eva**_


	6. Meetings

To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story

Chapter 6 Meetings

Disclaimer

**Insert favourite disclaimer.**

**Thanks for all the tips you guys!!!! KAY!! Sorry 'bout the last chapter. I'll try and put more about the background. I don't think this fic is too bad since it is my first. Give a 'lil kindness people.**

**Now on with the fic.**

**All was silent on the 23rd floor as the Turks advanced upon Avalanche.**

**The two Turks smiled at Cloud and his gang as they realised that they had been caught.**

**Tseng, the older Turk stepped forward. His shoulder length hair swayed side to side as he moved. He turned around to his companion and with a wave of his hand, sent the other man out of the elevator and to the other side of the room. Unfortunately due to the angle Cloud was in, he couldn't precisely see who the other man was.**

"**Tseng never lets me have any fun," he muttered as he idly took in his surroundings. Th room, like all of ShinRa's lower 60th floor rooms contained many dusty book cases and chests in disarray.. At the far corner of the room was a overgrown tree and opposite that was the stairs he descended from.**

"**After working for four years, you would think ShinRa would redecorate," the Turk said with disgust as he watched the scene of Avalanche and Tseng before him.**

"**Well, well well," Tseng spoke softly, feeling calm and collected as he looked at the mixed batch terrorist group. His lips turned into a cold smirk as he noticed there was a woman in the lift. "Cloud, nice to see you again," the Turk muttered as he kept on eyeing the young fighter behind the blonde haired man. Not once did Tseng look at the Ex-SOLDIER.**

"**Why is he looking at me?!?!" Tifa thought as she saw the Turk looking at her. She unconsciously blushed as she had a good reason to why he was looking at only her.**

"**Pervert! I can't help it if I fight better with these clothes," the young martial artist reasoned as she bent her head down to hide her embarrassment.**

**Cloud snorted as he heard the Turk say 'Nice to see you again,'**

"**Wish I could say the same!!" Cloud shouted as he quickly remembered that, this certain Turk stole Aeris away from them.**

"**Where is Aeris!!!!" the spiky haired soldier cried, causing all the people around him to jump slightly, even Tseng's eyebrows rose up a notch.**

"**Cloud," Tseng began as he flicked his eyes from Cloud to Tifa, forgetting the Ex-SOLDIER'S last comment. " As you know, Turk's are not inclined to take prisoners." Tseng paused as his eyes drifted eyes drifted towards Tifa's neckline..**

" **WHAT THE £$£ %$££" $£%&^ %$^% CLOUD KILL 'IM !!!" Barret exclaimed, as he noticed he was the only one besides Tifa seeing the Turks scrutiny on her. Cloud advanced towards Tseng, his step showing his anger as he bared his canines.**

"**Nu uh uh," Tseng spoke, taking his gun out of it's holster aiming it at Cloud causing him to step back in defence.**

"**We wouldn't want you dead now, What would Aeris think?" the blue suited Turk laughed as he kept his gun aimed at Cloud.**

"**What have you done with her you $%£&* F%*king ShinRa S*%T?!?!" Barret bellowed behind Cloud, making Red XIII hiss in pain.**

"**Hmmm. What do we have here? One of Hojo's specimen?" Tseng stated as he looked down at the red beast. Even though Red could only see through one eye, the scar on his face made him look menacing enough to Tseng. The lion could smell fear coming from him even though the Turk tried to mask it with a cold facade.**

"**Lucky me, you have made me hit the jackpot. Now I can make the President happy and also have a woman for tonight. Pity Reno isn't here," Tseng mused in a monotone voice. Tifa began to reply to Tseng's last remark but Cloud interjected before her.**

"**DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TIFA!!!! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE DEALING WITH ME!!!" the Ex-Soldier shouted with a snarl.**

"**So, Tifa's her name," Tseng thought. "She's very pretty, She'll make a wonderful get well present for poor Reno. What do you think Rude?" the older Turk asked as he voiced his thoughts to the other Turk in the room.**

'**Huh?!?! Is he talking to me?" Rude thought puzzled as he walked towards the older Turk.**

**Tifa felt the urge to vomit. How dare they talk to her as if she were a mere possession!!!**

"**Uggh, you, you.... are so SICK!!!" Tifa spluttered in anger as she felt her limit break power rise.**

"**Now back to business," Tseng smiled as he lifted a green magic materia out of his weapon. "Come with us or Aeris dies." Rude shouted from behind. His bald head and small glasses made him appear sinister. Cloud feeling that he was in a 'cocky' mood replied, "You act as though you are giving us a choice!!!"**

**Tseng shook his head, the smile not escaping his lips as the materia in his hand began to glow.**

"**You're right Cloud, as always," Tseng thought as he called out "SLEEP." A green mist flew from the dark haired man's fingers into the elevator, causing all the members of Avalanche to fall asleep.**

**Tseng placed the orb back into his pocket then turned around to see Rude looking at him in question.**

"**Send some First Class SOLDIER'S to get rid of this mess," Tseng remarked coolly as he walked to the staircase and proceeded down the stairs leaving Rude alone. Rude scratched his bald head in irritation of how his leader had pushed this task down for him to do. He pulled out his cell phone and turned it on, bringing the mouth piece to his ear. The Turk's dark eyes watched the unconscious members of Avalanche just in case Tseng's sleeping spell prematurely wore off. His eyes unconsciously looked at the dark haired beauty that Tseng was staring at before.**

'**Forget her Rude, She's Cloud's and no girl like her can ever be tamed." Rude said to himself as he waited for his PHS to reply.**

**-------------------------------------------------**

'**I know I have it somewhere,' Sephiroth muttered to himself as he rummaged through his inventory.**

"**There it is," the general replied as he lifted his ESUNA materia out of his pocket.**

'**I hope this is the right one' was the last thing he thought, as the green light enveloped Aeris. For a second, it seemed as if Aeris was still asleep but after she twitched a couple of times, her eyes opened.**

"**It was just a dream," Aerith whispered to herself as she tried to fall back to sleep unaware of Sephiroth's presence. The silver haired warrior knew he could have easily woken the girl but now he was granted the time to think more about his plans involving the girl.**

***I wonder what this girl is called?* Sephiroth thought, realising that he was never told. "Cetra, arise." he spoke calmly, kneeling over the girl, woman.**

**Slowly, the Cetra's long eyelashes fluttered before she opened her eyes. Sephiroth was greeted with two green orbs, staring into his.**

"**um......Hi?" Aeris whispered in disbelief as she looked at the dark swordsman's face. **_**'Way to go Aerith, You survive Hojo to then be murdered by the General Sephiroth,' **_**Aeris chided to herself.**

"**Oh Of all my luck," Aerith cursed to herself as Sephiroth's hawk like gaze observed her with such an intensity that it made the brunette shift uncomfortably.**

'**What does this man want with me? Why is he staring at me like that?' the Ancient thought warily.**

**...................................................**

'**Why is she looking at me like that?' the swordsman frowned as he looked down into the Cetra's green eyed gaze. Her eyes showed so much pure innocence that just by looking at her, Sephiroth couldn't deny that there was something oddly inhuman about her. After a few moments, Sephiroth pulled back and held out his hand for her to take.**

"**Why is he holding out my hand? Is he intending to strangle me with it?" Aeris thought as a bitter smile licked her lips. She did not realise that she had just spoke her thoughts out aloud until she heard the pleasant dark chuckle of the Sephiroth beside her. His silver pads on his shoulder shaking slightly with the general's movements.**

"**You have nothing to fear little one. I have no intention of hurting you. I can take you from Shinra if you like." **

**Aeris seemed surprised with his statement. She had dark thoughts in the back of her mind that this man was trying to murder to her or even try to seduce her. Aeris cringed as she thought of the latter reason. 'How can I trust him? what are his intentions?' So she decided to voice her thoughts.**

'**Hmmn, she doesn't trust me just like I expected. I'm wasting time here,' Sephiroth thought as he felt suspicious that no other SOLDIERS waves had bombarded through the double doors to get him. The young Cetra still looked on with fear in her eyes at the former General.**

"**Listen girl. I have no plans to hurt you. If I did, you would already be dead." Sephiroth stated calmly then mentally slapped himself as he saw the look on her face.**

'_**Well…that was reassuring…not'**_

'**That 'Jerk'! Just 'cus he is the Great Sephiroth doesn't mean that he has to be so arrogant,' Aeris thought angrily, as she folded her arms and glared at her so called rescuer.**

"**Is she trying to frighten me?!?" the silver haired man thought in bewilderment as he looked at the girl's pose. He shook his head in mild amusement then looked at the young woman with a calm yet serious expression.**

"**Girl, I have neither the time nor patience to talk with you. I will give you the choice now. Stay here, trapped in Shinra Tower. Or leave and come with me." **

**Aeris' mouth gaped like a fish. The answer to the swordsman's question was too easy to answer. However Aeris had a feeling she was moving out of the frying pan and into the fire. She had no idea why this dark cloaked stranger wanted to help her. "Why?!?!" Aeris breathed as she looked up at the silver haired swordsman trying to understand his motives. "Why do you wish to save me? Are you Anti-Shinra? Do you belong to an anti-terrorist group now like Avalanche? And if you do…Are…are you a friend of a blond haired man named Cloud?" the brunette asked with childlike hope and purity.**

**Sephiroth paused in silent contemplation after hearing the familiar name drop from the girl's lips.**

'_**..Interesting. My puppet already has drawn a Cetra to me…'**_

**The swordsman's eyes darkened. "Yes, I am," he answered crisply causing the girl to jump up with excitement and pull on her jacket that was laying on the ground next to her.**

"**So sweet, yet so gullible," Sephiroth murmured as he watched the Cetra dust her pink dress off.**

"**By the way, What is your name girl? Unless you want me to simply call you girl?" Sephiroth asked unclipping the boa stick from his side and handing it to brunette.**

"**My name is Aeris, Aeris Gainsborough. Oh and you don't need to tell me your name. You are the Great General Sephiroth. Everyone knows that." The young flowergirl spoke softly as she checked her guard stick to see no materia in her slots. Slightly cursing Cloud for not letting her borrow any of his materia, the brunette twirled the boa stick around and held it in position.**

"**Are you ready to leave Aeris?" Sephiroth asked as he saw Aeris playing around with her weapon mentally worrying if having this obviously battle inept Cetra on his team would be more of a hindrance than a help to him. **

"**I'm ready," Aeris replied, smiling at the dark cloaked warrior in a way that made him feel slightly uncomfortable.**

"**Good," the swordsman replied and with that, Sephiroth gracefully walked across the room, stepping over soldier corpses he had created before disappearing out the door. **

"**HEY WAIT FOR ME!!!!" Aeris shouted as she hopped and dodged the dead people scattered among the floor. Frightened that she would get entrails across her pretty pink dress, the brunette lifted her dress up to her knees to catch up with the Former General Sephiroth.**


	7. Amends

To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story

Chapter 7Amends

Disclaimer

**Thanks for the reviews and encouragement. I really need it. **

**Hey and don't worry. Tseng and Tifa WON'T be a couple in this fic. I have a better triangle for who she'll be suited with.**

**And now, on with the story**

The general walked gracefully down the staircase. His eyes remained forever vigilant to see if anything was irregular or out of place. The room unlike Hojo's white lab, contained black and red markings across the ground and at least ten lockers at the far corner of the room. The rest of the area was just empty space making Sephiroth realize what room he was in. "Weaponry room."

"Weaponry," Sephiroth thought idly as he saw a sword across the far side of the room which looked like a replica of his own. 'Murasame'.

"Hey wait up!!!" cried a voice behind him. He turned around and found Aeris looking at him a little uneasily. 'It must be cause of the blood,' the general mused as he kept on having second thoughts that the girl was not a Cetra as her slight build make her appear so aesthetically inferior compared to his tall, warrior stature.

The Cetra literally flew down the stairs as she tried to escape from the bloody lab. Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow at the young girl's flushed cheeks before turning back in the direction he was facing.

"Why isn't he talking to me?!" Aeris thought as she looked down at her feet, slightly afraid to meet the swordsman's mako eyed gaze. 'Maybe he doesn't like how I fall behind…' the flowergirl thought angrily, as a blush of embarrassment coloured her cheeks. The shuffle of feet seemed to get the female out of her reverie. She looked up and saw that Sephiroth was not paying attention to her as he was looking around the room for something.

The dark cloaked swordsman realised that the young fighter had no materia except for the white one he saw her play around with earlier. All he knew was that there was no chance that he would ever let her use his mastered materia. Even if she was a Cetra. He walked towards the metal lockers and gave a nearby one a rather light kick. The door smashed violently open on impact.

"Excellent," Sephiroth murmured as he saw the shiny coloured orbs of materia twinkling up at him. He pulled a handful of the crystallised mako out of the damaged locker and stuffed it deep into the pockets of his black leather coat.

"Cetra, .... I mean Aeris, come over here," the swordsman commanded in a General tone, turning around to face her.

"Oh my god, he's looking at me again," Aerith gasped as she drowned in the scarily green glow of Sephiroth's mako eyes. Then, as if being commanded by some unknown force, she walked forward towards the silver haired warrior. She stopped when she knew that she was more than a polite distance away from him. His expression was unreadable as he dropped three pieces of materia into the flowergirl's palm. As Aeris saw the coloured stones in her right hand, she instinctively reached up with her left hand to touch her mother's materia, only to realise that her hair was down.

Shock bled into her vision.

"Where is it!?!" Aeris gasped as she felt through her hair to see if the materia was caught up within her locks. Sephiroth, noticing her distress looked at her with confusion.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a calm monotone voice. Aeris gave a groan of depression and continued to search through her pink dress pockets.

"My heirloom. My materia my mother gave me. I can't find it," she said shakily. Her voice on the brink of hysteria.

Sephiroth seeming disturbed by Aeris' large show of emotion tried to calm her down quickly.

"Do not worry. You will find it later, now lets go," he replied uncaringly as he realised that they were wasting a lot of time. The young Cetra grew even more distressed as she searched through her hair again. Sephiroth was getting annoyed now at the girl having a good idea where her 'lost' item was.

"Girl check you're jacket again. Your materia should be in the same place that you left it," the general stated coolly with clipped annoyance, as he saw Aeris' eyes light up with hope. The flowergirl checked her jacket and with a cry of delight, the brunette pulled out the white orb from her pocket.

"Oh thank you, Mister Sephiroth, thank you, thank you. You see, I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost this for you see......" Aeris babbled on, causing Sephiroth to place his hand on his forehead to calm down his nerves. After a few minutes, he noticed that the Cetra girl wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH ALREADY, DO YOU WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT?!?!" The general shouted with disdain watching the girl's reaction.

Aeris immediately stopped speaking as she saw the anger in Sephiroth's mint coloured eyes. 'Way to go Aeris, now you've got him angry,' Aeris scolded herself.

"I'm sorry Mister Sephiroth but......." Aeris said in apology but it seemed her attempts of condolence were irritating the silver haired warrior even more. The swordsman lifted his hand as a signal for the Cetra to stop speaking.

"Just call me Sephiroth," the silver haired warrior muttered in a quiet tone as he looked at the room one final time before walking towards the elevator. Aeris followed him, feeling that she didn't want to cause anymore trouble to her rescuer.

*******DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH TIFA!!!!!********

Sephiroth slightly jumped as he mentally heard a voice coming from below his feet. A few seconds later, he realised it was his puppet. At Sephiroth's vacant expression, Aeris seemed to get worried but she didn't want to touch him in fear of him hurting her in his self-defence like before.

"We can't go that way," Sephiroth remarked, causing Aeris to jump in surprise.

'Why?' the young Cetra asked out loud. The swordsman frowned at her question and went towards the stairs, knowing that she would follow obediently behind. Aeris scowled when she knew that Sephiroth wasn't going to answer her question. She followed him to the staircase, thinking of what was going to happen next.

As if he had read her mind, the general spoke to her without turning around.

"We'll have to go down the stairs to avoid confrontation. I hope you are in good enough shape," He laughed as he stated his last comment before dashing down the stairs. His ebony, leather coat flapping behind him.

Aeris humphed as she saw that Sephiroth had left her.

He really makes a great bodyguard," she spoke sarcastically, instantly regretting it as it reminded her of her blonde haired bodyguard.

"Cloud..." She shook the thought out of her mind. " I can pray for Cloud after I escape," was the last thing she thought as she dashed down after the silver haired warrior.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uggh, where am I?" Cloud moaned as he held his head in pain. He opened his eyes and froze when he realised where he was. ShinRa Prison. He looked to his left and spotted Tifa, Barret and Red easily. The Ex-SOLDIER rubbed his forehead, and felt behind his back, sighed in relief when he realised his Buster Sword and materia was still on his possession .

"At least ShinRa isn't as smart as they used to be," Cloud said dryly.

"Mmmnnnnn," came a sound from Cloud's left, whom he instantly recognised as Tifa's.

"TIFA!!! Oh my god, is she alright? If the Turks did anything to her I'll never forgive myself," Cloud mentally panicked as he bent down by his semi slumbering team-mate.

"Tifa, Tifa, it's me....." The Ex-SOLDIER called out to the drowsy girl on the floor.

"mmnnn," Tifa groaned, as her body felt like it was being pulled down by weights. She opened one sleepy eye and stared at the ceiling. Then slowly memories filtered back within her system..

"Cloud…?" The brunette called out groggily, stretching out her arms until they cracked with relief.

"Tifa! Are you alright?" cried a voice to the right of her. The brunette turned her head to see her leader looking down at her with a look of raw concern on his face. Tifa, realising that she was still meant to be angry with him, turned her head away. Cloud frowned at Tifa's reaction realising that she was still angry with him after he shouted at her.

"Hey, hey..." Cloud whispered getting no reaction from the female fighter. He leaned closer as he placed his hand of Tifa's shoulder, making her shiver.

"Tifa, are you listening to me? I want to first apologise for how I reacted earlier," he began but Tifa interupted him.

"Apologise about what Cloud? You didn't seem sorry when you shouted at me," Tifa groaned, trying to roll over but Cloud's hand prevented her from doing so.

"Tif, I didn't mean to be shout at you. It's just that I'm worried about Aeris" Cloud said while Tifa intersected him. "But not about me," she whispered. Cloud opened his mouth to reply but Tifa got there before him.

"It's okay Cloud, really, I understand how you feel about Aeris and all," Tifa whispered. Her amber eyes glazing over in sadness, and she blinked a couple of times to clear her eyes.

'I'm such a jerk,' Cloud thought as he saw that Tifa looked like she was about to cry. Using his spare hand, he turned her around and pulled her to him in a hug.

"I'm sorry Teef," Cloud spoke softly as he winced when the woman in his arms began banging against his chest.

"Let me go Cloud!!!!" Tifa said crying as she pounded her fists against his body until she ran out of energy and began to weep. Her head resting against Cloud's shoulder.

"Sssshhh, I'm sorry Tifa. I didn't mean to hurt you. You mean so much to me for me to even think about taking you for granted," Cloud whispered in her ear as he unconsciously rocked Tifa in his arms.

Tifa couldn't believe it. Her emotions were awhirl as she felt Cloud's hands on her back. Gently rocking her to and fro. One moment she felt that she wanted to kill Cloud and next she wanted to kiss him. She sighed in pleasure as her heartbeat fell in sync with Cloud's movements until she fell asleep.

Cloud noticed that Tifa had stopped moving besides the rise and fall of her chest. He brushed a chestnut bang out of her face and listened to Tifa's heartbeat. The Ex-SOLDIER blushed as he realised what intimate position he was in with Tifa in his lap.

"What would Barret or Red think if they woke up? They may get the wrong idea," Cloud thought as subconscious tried to take over him.

"_What's wrong with that_?" murmured a thought inside Cloud's mind. "_After_ _all, she did fall asleep in YOUR arms. You've always wanted her and besides, if you move, you'll have to wake her up. Come on Cloud," _his mind persisted.

Cloud yawned and shuffled backwards towards the wall. He pressed his back against it, leaving Tifa sleeping on his lap peacefully.

The Ex-SOLDIER yawned again and bent his head to rest. "Tomorrow, AVALANCHE will need to escape but for now, I'm happy where I am."

How do you like it? No cliff hangers ne? Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me. Keep them coming.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva.


	8. Escape

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 8 Escape**

**Disclaimer**

_Okay, okay, I'm really getting bored of this. I don't own FF7 and never will. Thanks for all the reviews and all. Be prepared. This chapter is going to have LOTS of Aeris and Sephiroth for all of you aer/seph fans._

_By the way, the first part is a 'lil boring in my eyes cause it's about ShinRa. Don't worry, I'll kill him off soon. Muahahahahaha._

_Oh yeah, someone mentioned that Vincent is gonna be in Tifa's love triangle. Well he isn't cause I have someone much better for Tifa that will probably make you readers out there wanna kill me. LOL I LOVE SUSPENSE, DON'T YOU._

_Now on with the story._

The President of ShinRa strummed his fingers across the metallic table he was sitting at. He was oblivious to his surroundings as he recalled the past events of the last twenty four hours.

"My time is growing short but still my son has a lot to learn about running my company," he thought, eyeing the room in paranoia. Ever since he entered his office, Shinra sensed that something was wrong. The last time he felt this experience, he was alone in his office and was almost shot by an assassin. He looked across the room uneasily. He shivered with disease, fully tempted to call his honourable Turks for security. Shinra shook his head. He was being paranoid. He knew there was nowhere for a killer to hide in his office. His room was bare yet showed an expensive regal touch. It only consisted of a table that he was sitting at and two sets of stairs on the left and right side of the room. There was no place for an assassin to hide yet a man could never be too sure. He stood up, causing his large stomach to brush against the table. He turned towards the other side of his desk and opened up his drawer, taking out his cell phone and a spare cigar. Shinra placed his PHS down and unwrapped the brown cigar with clumsy hands to then place it in his dry mouth. The President's stumpy fingers searched through his pockets for a lighter and then lit the cigar. A puff of smoke rose from his lips as he breathed in the smoke in an attempt to relax.

Staring at the cell phone on the table, Shinra lifted it up with the cigar in his mouth then proceeded to call his bodyguard.

He heard his phone ring for a few times for a few moments before it cancelled the call. He tried a couple more times but like all the other times, the Turk refused to reply or couldn't. Angrily, the president slammed the phone on the table murmuring sweet nothings to himself.

'Patience is a virtue,' he muttered as he took the cigar from his lips to breathe out a puff of smoke. There was no sound in his office except for the sound of the clock ticking on his wall, which made the President very uncomfortable.

"20:57," the president stated out loud as he continued to strum his short, stubby fingers across the hard table. The digital clock on the wall beeping after every minute.

"20:59...21:00" ShinRa spoke feeling bored as he twirled the cigar in his hand. He decided now was a good time to call Tseng again.

Suddenly, the doors behind him barged open causing the surprised president to turn around suddenly. Two people stood behind him clad in blue, which ShinRa recognised as two of the Turks. The president stood up quite fast despite his age and weight. The blonde moustache on his face framed the growing frown on his face.

"Tseng, where the hell have you been? I've tried to call you..." the President began but he immediately froze when he saw the dark haired Turk aim his gun at his head. An unemotional look was pasted on Tseng's face while the blonde haired girl beside him looked on in boredom.

"What the *fuck* has got into you Tseng? How dare you hold a gun to my head? You work for me damn it!" ShinRa shouted angrily.

Tseng didn't reply as he clicked his gun into place, sweat dripping from the President's brow.

"Hey, if it's about wages I'll increase them 20 no 40...no 60 percent!" he reasoned but the Turk's face remained stern even after he pulled the trigger where he saw blood spurt from his ex-boss' head towards his navy suit. He placed his gun back into its holster, then took his PHS out of his pocket to dial a number.

"Rufus," Tseng spoke calmly, "We've completed our mission. Now it is up to Reeve."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The first thing Tifa noticed when she woke up was that she felt very comfortable and unnaturally at ease with herself.

"What's this smell?" Tifa sniffed as she leaned towards what she thought was a heavenly smell to then realise where she was.

"Eeeek!" Tifa squeaked as it dawned to her where she had slept. With Cloud.

"CLOUD!!!" Tifa nearly shouted out loud feeling giddy and excited at the same time yet not wanting to wake up her first childhood love. Her eyes scanned the room recognising her team-mates slumbering across the opposite wall. It seemed that they were all in some form of prison cell.

"Not that I mind at this moment in time," she giggled as she snuggled into Cloud's back.

"I wonder what the relationship is between us now?" The young martial artist thought, delighting in the feel of Cloud's breath on her neck as she tried to fully rest.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Meanwhile at the 32nd floor.

"This is tedious," Sephiroth groaned as he looked behind him to see that there was no sign of the pink clothed Cetra.

"How can this girl move so slow," the dark warrior thought impatiently. As he continued down the 31st floor staircase, he decided to stop and wait for Aeris.

"After all," the thought absently " I shouldn't force her. For she is just a delicate girl." The swordsman waited at least five minutes, his patience running thin until he saw a familiar figure running at a remarkable speed at him.

..........................................

"Huff, Puff...Wheeze," Aeris gasped as she passed down the 50th floor. She had just run down at least ten floors and she felt like she was about to collapse from exhaustion.

"I can't believe he left me," Aeris thought angrily as she brushed a stray bang out of her face as she continued to run down the stairs.

"I bet he is already at the 1st floor if not out of Midgar. Who does he think I am? I'm not some elite SOLDIER like he is," the flowergirl said out loud as she half ran, half stumbled down the seeming never ending staircase.

"I wish there was a materia that could make you teleport, then I could have escaped a long time ago and be safely at home in the comforts of my warm bed." Aeris thought aloud as she stopped running just to catch her breath. Checking her materia to make sure she hadn't lost any during the run, she mentally slapped herself on what she saw.

"Time materia, I'm such an idiot. That's probably what Sephiroth is using now to be so fast. No wonder he seems so 'hasty'," the brunette realised, as she quickly activated the orb. Her body seemed to glow slightly with a purple aura. Suddenly her energy felt truly revitalised. Rubbing her hands together in determination, she checked to make sure her staff was fastened securely on her back before she dashed down the stairs at an alarming pace.

"49th floor...48, 47, 46...39, 38... 33" Aeris read as she continued to go down the stairs, picking up speed as she went.

She looked up to see a dark thing in her way and with no way to block it, the brunette screamed getting ready to experience a very painful tumble.

.................................................................

"Aeris?" Sephiroth blinked as he saw the figure run towards him with a velocity which revealed no sign of slowing down any time soon.

"Uh oh," the general thought as he grasped a hold of the metal railing with one hand and drew his other arm wide ,waiting for impact of the 'Kami Kaze Cetra'.

"Ungh," moaned Aeris as she bumped into the object, surprised that she didn't feel as much pain as she expected falling down onto a firm… and muscular… chest?

"Huh?!?!" The young Cetra blushed as she looked up into a pair of irate emerald eyes

'Uh oh..He doesn't look happy.'

..................................................................

"Ugh," Sephiroth moaned as he felt the Cetra girl crash into him. Luckily the Aeris was not that weighty, but the sudden impact nearly made the general lose balance. He bent his head down inspecting the girl for any sign of injuries.

"Umm, thanks...." Aeris stammered as she looked up at the Silver-haired warrior. Her face was flushed red with embarrassment.

Sephiroth looked at her with weak concern, noticing the blush stained across her cheeks. Soon after, the swordsman unwrapped his arm around the Cetra and stepped back a few paces inspecting her.

"Are you all right? You're face is all red," the general said bluntly causing Aeris to flame even more. She nodded her head in reply, not yet trusting her voice. Sephiroth nodded his head, feeling a little uneasy at the thought of someone being in so close approximation to him. Trying to ignore his thoughts, he asked her, "How come you took so long? I saw your speed here and it seems that you are either trying to stall me or you have little stamina,"

He looked at the Cetra for a few moments seeing that she was uncomfortable to answer. "Well," the warrior pressured feeling curious to what she was thinking. Seeing that Aeris wasn't going to answer, he murmured something and continued to jog down the steps but at a slower speed than he had before. Soon enough, he heard footsteps behind him. Knowing that it was Aeris, he continued at a slow pace to make sure she kept up. Sephiroth looked briefly at the wall, noting the fact that they had just passed the 30th floor.

..........................................................

'He must be mad,' Aeris thought as she eyed the silver haired warrior in front of her. She felt uncomfortable that he wasn't even talking to her, something Aeris thought was unnatural for people. She watched the sway of his leather trench coat and tried to run in time to its movements.

"My haste spell is gonna run out soon and I haven't got any more energy to use magic," Aeris thought as she proceeded faster down the trying to get to the first floor before her energy ran out. She ran closer towards Sephiroth, partially tripping on his black coat as she tried to run past him.

.............................................................

"Pant* gasp, *Pant*...."

"Huh?!?" Murmured Sephiroth as he heard the woman's panting behind him getting louder.

"Hmmn, her stamina and speed is not that bad," Sephiroth mentally commented as he turned his head slightly to see that Aeris was indeed running beside him and partially overtaking him.

'When did she get that fast? She doesn't seem to be suffering from fatigue expect from her breathing.' He quickened his steps and placed his right hand on the rail to increase his speed yet Aeris still kept directly to the side of him.

"She's keeping up. She's good," he thought as he saw the base floor and the door leading towards the exit. When he ran off the last step, he was relieved. It seemed that he lost more energy when he thought he mused.

.......................................................

"1st floor!!!!!!! Am I dreaming!!!?!" Aeris said in a tired tone. Her legs felt like jelly and her 'haste' materia had worn off a couple of minutes ago. Sephiroth stood besides her, showing no sign of fatigue yet taking slow, calm breaths. If Aeris had any more energy left, she would have leapt for joy after passing down the last step. She slumped her body down and tried to get her breath back.

"This is the LAST TIME I ever use the stairs;" the Ancient gasped between breaths partially aware of Sephiroth's amused gaze upon her.

...............................................................

"She actually kept up with me, interesting" Sephiroth thought amused as he saw the Cetra's condition. His cold mask slipped for a moment as he saw the young girl's rosy cheeks. Striking on a cold appearance, he walked towards Aeris and met her green eyes.

"Lets go," he said smoothly as he went towards the back door. The Cetra looked up in surprise as she continued to get her breath back.

"Wait a second....... I need... more time..." Aeris panted, hoping that Sephiroth would be kind enough to comply. Unfortunately, the swordsman either didn't seem to hear her or he just plainly ignored her.

............................................

"Hurry up Aeris," the general said impatiently, tapping his foot in frustration. He waited a few minutes for Aeris already but he couldn't seem to take it anymore.

"We are leaving now," he commanded harshly, stomping towards the shocked Aeris, bending down and flipping the Cetra over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

...................................

"AAGGHH!!!! What are you doing?!?! Let go of me!!!" Aeris shouted as she struggled to get down. She kicked her legs and pounded her small fists onto Sephiroth's back. The Cetra's recklessness didn't seem to phase Sephiroth, although he grabbed a hold of Aeris' feet with a gloved hand.

"Sssshhhhh, quiet," the swordsman murmured, as he stealthily crept around the edge of the ShinRa building which was quite a difficult task when you have a noisy Cetra pounding across your shoulder.

"Sephiroth, now you've had you're fun you can let me go," Aeris moaned as she continued to struggle, with proved futile as Sephiroth's hands to her seemed stronger than iron. Still, the silver haired swordsman continued to trudge around the ShinRa HQ building towards the lower pizza plate.

"Please Sephiroth put me down. You're shoulder pads are cold and they are hurting me," Aeris begged, causing Sephiroth to chuckle. All laughter ceased when he felt the brunette tug harshly on his hair.

When Sephiroth made sure he was far away from the ShinRa, he instantly placed Aeris down stretching his arm to relieve his muscles.

"Thanks,....." The flowergirl muttered as she brushed her dress off, blushing slightly at the idea of what nice view Sephiroth was receiving when he carried her. She was driven out of her reverie by Sephiroth's cold toned voice.

"We'll be leaving Midgar through the lower plate via Sector 6. There are rumours that there is a secret pathway that will leave to a graveyard. This is where we'll make our exit from Midgar." He said more to himself than to Aeris. Suddenly, out of the blue Aeris had a thought.

"Hey, I think it would be wise for us to rest before you journey out. You can rest at my place; anyway I have to see my mother since I know she will be more than worried about me." She expected Sephiroth to refuse the idea but was surprised when she saw him nod his head slightly.

Aeris giggled and jumped up and down.

"Okay, I'll lead the way. It's not too far away," the young Cetra said with pure excitement, waiting for Sephiroth to notice her before she went down the ladder. Aeris was partially thankful that Sephiroth was above her and not below her due to the many problems a ladder and a dress can cause.

She descended down the steps, a warm feeling in her heart for she had just escaped from the hands of Shinra. That evil corporation had created so much suffering to everyone including herself.

"I shouldn't think about it now, Cloud wouldn't want me brooding in the past," she muttered quietly to herself as she proceeded down the ladder to the lower plate.

WOW!!! That was one long chapter. The next chapter is gonna have you laughing stupid, That's right. The only way to the ghost yard is through Don Corneo's mansion and we all know that men aren't allowed in there. Such treats to come.

Keep on reviewing you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Makes me type faster)

Ja ne


	9. notes

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 9****Notes**

**Disclaimer**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey Sephiroth, here it is," Aeris squeaked with excitement as she dashed into her home, leaving Sephiroth outside as he muttered something about 'silly Kami Kaze Cetra's'.

When the swordsman made his way inside, he walked up behind Aeris, taking in all the surroundings. To the right of the warrior, stood a fairly new kitchen and in front of him, in the middle of the room held a large round dining table. The rest of the walls were covered with a long arrangement of cupboards and dressers but not in a disorganised way.

"Hmm….cosy," Sephiroth said out loud winning an award smile from the young Cetra.

"Where is your mother then Cetra?" the silver-haired man asked with curiosity. 'If what Aeris said was true and that she is indeed a real Cetra, her mother or father must either be Cetras. Theoretically.' Sephiroth pondered.

"Hey, What's that note? It's probably Mom's note to say she's gone shopping," Aeris thought as she picked up the envelope noticing that it had her name on it. She made a tear at the flap and noticed there were two pieces of paper inside. Looking at the letter facing her, and read what the message told her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth became suspicious when he realised that Aeris was interested with whatever she was holding in front of her. It frustrated him further when he saw her turn her back to him as if she didn't want him to know what she was doing, so he decided to ask.

"Hey Cetra, What have you got in your hands?" The swordsman asked but received no answer from the flower girl. Her lack of a verbal response angered him.

' How dare she, I used to be the leader of Shinra's army. The best of the best, so why has the girl turned her back to me? I could kill her now and she would never have time to react,' he thought, as his mouth was set in a firm line as he eyed the girl's back.

*GASP, *

"Huh?!?!" Sephiroth stated, "What is it Aeris?!?!" He asked as he saw the ancient tense her back.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aeris' emerald eyes widened considerably as she reread the note to herself, not believing what it contained.

_Aeris,_

_If you are reading this then my wish has came true and you have managed to escape the evil clutches of ShinRa. The next information I am going to tell you may come to you as a shock but please pay attention carefully for I know what you learn will truly benefit your well being._

_Don't worry about Marlene and me. I left Midgar just after the Turks left. I wish I could tell you where I was so you could find me but if this letter got into the wrong hands..............._

_As you know Aeris, you are not an ordinary girl. I wanted you to find out the truth when you were ready…but due to these dangerous times, I think now is the time for you to learn about your past. Aeris, you should have another note with this letter you are currently reading. Please read it as it contains information about your real mother that was given to me from her. I couldn't read it since it was not in a language I could understand, but I have a strange feeling that you can. Aeris please have a safe journey._

_I will always love you my daughter._

_*Elmyra *_

_XXXXX_

Aeris looked carefully at her adopted mother's looped and graceful handwriting. Stray tears slid down her face at the words 'my daughter'. Placing the letter back inside the envelope, she removed the other slip of paper, inhaled a deep breath and then unfolded it. Her eyes instantly locked upon the crimson finger shaped smudges on the left hand corner of the paper. The brunette's vision blurred as her mind tried to remember even the smallest memories of that horrifying night when she last saw her mother. But it happened too long and Aeris was too young to remember anything.

"Mother," the flowergirl whispered as more tears threatened to trickle down her pale cheeks.

_Straight along on this long continuing roadThere is surely something to believe inLike a traveller in the midst of the windI have my eyes on the northern skyThe passionate feelings that were beginning to vanishonce again sway in radiance in my chestI don't want the tears to spillas so not to lose to my weaker selfIn eyes holding only an unadorned spiritThere are great, unseen wingsI open my arms while singingTo embrace the perpetuity of timeTo be tied to life_

_^*^Ifalna_

_My beautiful Aeris, I wish I could see you now but don't you worry, by the time you are old enough to read this, I have returned to the planet and will always be here waiting for you to return to me. I'm sorry darling, but I need you to do something for me. I know you have heard the Planet's voice. Being a Cetra you have been given this gift that no other being on this planet can do. You can hear her pain. Have you heard her cry? It is such a horrible sound. So full of pain and anguish. That is why Aeris I plead for you to do this for me. My daughter, Go to the City of the Ancients, there you will find a side of yourself I always wanted to show you….But make sure, when you go to take Holy. Prayer is the key to our salvation. I know you wont let me down. I love you._

Aeris softly folded up the blue paper in her hand while looking straight onward into space.

"My real mother wants me to help the planet?" Aeris whispered in a dazed feeling. Her mind was in a whirl at the revelation. She didn't remember the fall as her legs dropped beneath her and she missed the dark emerald eyes calling out to her

....................................................................

"Aeris" Sephiroth gasped as he lunged towards the falling girl, catching her before she hit the ground. Her pale green eyes glazed over as she stared up at the ceiling.

"Aeris, Aeris, can you hear me????" The dark warrior called out as he slightly shook the Ancient to try and rouse her back to consciousness. His eyes grew wide as the flowergirl's eyes closed and her head fell directly into his lap. He shook her a few times before realising that she was sound asleep.

Running his fingers through his tousled silver hair, the swordsman thought of his next choices that may shift his fate. 'Either A, Leave the Cetra behind and continue on with his journey, B, wait until Aeris had rested and take her with him when she was well enough to travel..'

"Hmm..what an interesting girl. She faints just by reading a letter," Sephiroth thought as he picked Aeris and stood up, proceeding to walk up the stairs, assuming that there must be some sort of bed up there. He assumed right. The Ex-SOLDIER General carried Aeris into one of the bedrooms. Gently placing the girl on the bed , the swordsman retreated from the room to find the letter. When Sephiroth found it on the floor, he picked it up, scanning Elymra's words before turning his attention to the other note.

The swordsman frowned.

'…Odd.'

The silver-haired warrior had no idea what the message said. All he could see were lines and neat symbols which could not be compared to any form of recognisable written language that he had ever seen in his life. That thought was rather strange in itself, since the former General of Shinra already knew many languages due to being a highly educated in multiple dialects of Wutainese. Placing both letters back in the envelope, Sephiroth placed the item on the table before moving towards a nearby window, staring out and wondering where fate would take him next.

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_Aeris' dream_

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\_

_With eyes closed just so,_

_Like a faraway prayer,_

_So that one day_

_Our dreams will come true._

Aeris was bent down in prayer, singing some words she didn't know before she saw a violent shadow descend towards her.

Aeris woke up in cold sweat looking around the room and realising she was at home. The pink toys on her windowsill clearly showed it. The Cetra had no idea what her recent dream meant. Aeris shook her head, causing her chestnut bangs to move side to side. She fingered a couple of her silky locks as she pondered both the dream and her mother's words.

"My birth mother says the planet's dying and that I can stop it by going to this place called the City of the Ancients." Aeris thought aloud, replaying her mother's words back in her mind as she got out of bed, not partially understanding how she got there, knowing for a fact that Sephiroth was more than likely involved somehow. The Cetra shook away her anxieties, and walked down the stairs into the living room. She noticed the swordsman instantly. He had noticed she had entered the room but he paid no attention to her presence. Instead his attention was riveted on the television. Aeris turned her gaze at the tv box and gasped at what she saw.

.

"Yesterday night at 8pm the Shinra corporation was infiltrated by the fierce terrorist group infamously recognised as Avalanche. Reports have just came through that the President of Shinra along with eighteen soldiers were killed in the terrorist attack. It is a deep tragedy but Shinra resources have informed us that all the members of Avalanche were all gunned down by Shinra security bots. Catherine Roberts reports...."

"Oh my god," Aeris gasped as she felt herself waver on her feet. She began to feel dreadfully ill. '_Cloud didn't die under Sector 7's plate. He must have survived but tried to rescue me.' _"It's…it's all my fault," Aeris whispered in horrified disbelief as she rose a trembling hand to her mouth. "He died…trying to save me…"

"Cloud...." The flowergirl whispered as she envisioned the blond warrior in her mind. At the realisation that she would never get to see the haunting blue glow of his eyes gazing down upon her, Aeris finally broke down and wept.

.................................

Green mako tinted eyes flickered from the television then towards the crying brunette then back again. He shook his head before releasing a deep sigh of irritation. A blubbering flowergirl was the last thing he wanted on his hands.

You can never trust the propaganda of Shinra. If anyone were to know if my puppet was dead itwould be me since I am connected to his life's energy." Sephiroth mused to himself but instantly broke out of his reverie when he heard the brunette's sobbing grow louder.

The swordsman frowned. "Aeris?" He asked, getting up from the couch and walking towards the upset Cetra. Sephiroth called out her name again and was surprised when he felt Aeris crash against him wrapping her arms around him as she sobbed openly. All the silver haired warrior could do was gape in confusion. His arms remained still at his sides. His muscles tensed as he felt Aeris' shaking body against his.

"He's gone for good. I could have helped him," Aeris wept. 'He had done so much for me being a bodyguard and all and now I have got him killed because of it. No wonder Zack never returned to me.'

"OH I HATE SHINRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Aeris screamed out, causing Sephiroth to wince due to his acute hearing. As the swordsman looked down to see Aeris' crying form leaning against him, he felt the urge to console her by placing his hands through her hair yet he restrained the urge.

"Why are you crying Cetra!?!?" Sephiroth asked slowly and as indifferently as he could,.

Aeris froze at the general's words, which caused her to stop crying.

"Why am I crying? Why am I crying?!?!" Aeris repeated Sephiroth's word's out loud in anger as her kindness split releasing all her anger.

"YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME AS IF IT ISN'T NORMAL TO DISPLAY YOUR EMOTIONS!!! MY CLOUD IS DEAD AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHY ARE YOU CRYING!?!?!?!?!?!" Aeris rambled, directing her pain towards the general, looking into his Mako eyes to make sure he was paying attention to what she was saying.

"That's why I am crying," Aeris finished, giving the general her best glare she could muster as her tears ran down her face.

Sephiroth listened silently as he listened to Aeris' emotional outburst directed towards him.

'How on earth did I get myself into this situations? How can someone become so upset over another person? I don't even think my mother would be that upset if something happened to me. Are all these Cetra's this emotional, or is it the ones who once lived in happy families?!?!" Sephiroth thought, totally lost in his questions.

When Aeris saw Sephiroth space out, she seethed with anger and had a sudden urge to slap him. She unravelled her arms from around him.

'_He didn't even listen to me, even after all that I said which came from my heart, he just ignored me.' _The idea of hurting him grew yet the fear of him retaliating towards her kept her from doing so.

'_How would Aeris react if I were in Cloud's place? Would she be crying over me? Should I tell her that Cloud is alive? But how can I explain it to her without telling her the truth?' _

The silver warrior's face was cold with affirmation. He knew what he had to say.

"Cease your tears. Cloud is alive."

Well I was actually gonna write more but I have got lots and lots of Homework to do. Don't worry the next chapter will be out soon. Don't forget to review and all. Oh yeah, one question. Since my fic will be linked with Zodiac signs. What sign would be Sephiroth's, as it is not known. Send me your ideas through the reviews or my email Aer_.uk. So far, most people think that Seph's a Scorpio.

Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva.


	10. Dreams

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 10**Dreams do come true

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah yeah, I don't own ff7 and I never will!!!!**

So far I've been told that Seph is more like a Scorpio or Arian. Keep the ideas coming. Thanks for all the emails. Over 50, wow. Thankyouuuuuuuuuuu x

Anywho on with the ficccccc x

"Am I really hearing things?!?!" Aeris thought as she stared wide eyed at Sephiroth. 'Did he say Cloud was alive!?!?!?!" As if the swordsman was reading her thoughts, he repeated his words, slightly smirking at Aeris' expression.

"Yes, Cloud is alive. I can still sense his life force. Shinra's words are all lies." He said winning a small cry from the Cetra's lips.

"Cloud is actually alive then, honestly?!? How? How can you tell." Aeris asked in shock and amazement having questions in her mind about how a man like Sephiroth could find out about Cloud's condition.

'Maybe he is a ShinRa spy,' Aeris thought, shaking her head at her own idea. 'No it isn't possible, he wouldn't rescued me from the lab, would he? '

Sephiroth watched as Aeris' face twisted into different emotions. First excitement, then confusion, then suspicion and now mild anxiety.

"Like I said before, Cloud is alive as I can sense his life energy. Just another trait you learn from working in SOLDIER." The general lied, thankful that Aeris was so gullible as her face lit up with happiness again.

"HE IS!!! OH KAMI-SAMA THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Aeris screamed with delight, jumping up and down not being able to hold in her excitement.

'Now I can apologise for leaving him alone.' she said out loud feeling the guilt within her leave as quickly as it came. Sephiroth raised an elegant silver eyebrow, as he looked at the hyper Cetra.

"You said you learnt to do that life forces search thing from your experiences with SOLDIER. Can you tell me how you do it and can you tell me where Cloud is?" Aeris asked. The silver haired warrior blinked a few times, having no idea how to answer, as he wanted to keep his true mission and intentions away from Aeris.

"Well...um... It's hard to clarify really." Sephiroth lied scratching the back of his head as Aeris tilted her head to the side in question, then smiled in understanding.

"Oh, I bet it is some kind of SECRET SOLDIER thing that you were sworn not to tell to anyone. I understand," Aeris giggled as she looked at Sephiroth's face, concluding that her idea was correct.

"Something like that," he lied quietly, not wanting to continue the conversation any further. 'There is just something about this Cetra,' Sephiroth thought strangely, watching as Aeris kept on talking. He always knew that he never had any problems ignoring people, excluding his mother, but this girl seemed to unnerve yet relax him in a way the swordsman couldn't comprehend.

"Wow, that's great Seph, thanks for telling me but you should have told me earlier, then I wouldn't have yelled at you…erm sorry about that.." Aeris blushed as she said her apology; the silver haired warrior looked strangely at her, shaking his head slightly before folding his arms to his chest.

"You have no need to apologise, but can you do one thing for me Aeris?" He asked. Aeris seemed to blush and look at her brown scratched boots.

"Yes anything," the Cetra said softly. Giggling at the idea of when men normally said those words to her it usually meant they wanted a kiss....

"Don't call me Seph," Sephiroth replied bluntly as he saw Aeris' face turn a bright crimson. 'I'll never understand this girl; her hormones are so irregular. Maybe it is that thing that my SOLDIER'S said about that time of the month.'

Aeris feeling daring said "why not, I think it suits you?" Watching the general's reaction. 'Was that a blush on his cheeks?' she thought, causing her to smile wider. 'He acts so much like Cloud trying to act innocent. Maybe it's a SOLDIER thing?" she giggled.

'How can she call me that!!!!" Sephiroth thought, blushing at the idea of someone shortening his name to show an unhealthy closeness and liking ofor him.

"Well,.... I do not like it," the swordsman answered honestly, feeling uneasy as Aeris continued to smile at him cheekily.

"Oh come on Sephy!!! Hey SEPHY isn't that bad either!!!" Aeris laughed thinking that Sephiroth would either blow a gasket or sink to the floor in embarrassment.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT EITHER!!!!!!!!!" Sephiroth bellowed causing Aeris' body to tremble with laughter.

"Oh poor Sephy is grouchy, don't worry, a night's rest will fix you up," she said, continuing to laugh at the swordsman. She walked behind him and pushed his back towards the stairs.

"Don't call me Sephy, I'm no girl!!!!! I rather you call me Seph than that accursed name," the swordsman mumbled as he walked up the stairs, half frowning half pouting from the Cetra's words.

"Have peaceful dreams SEPHY!!!" Aeris called at him, causing his back to straighten.

"I don't think that I'll ever get used to having female company. No wonder I have never met a female SOLDIER," Sephiroth thought, as he went up the creaky staircase.

Aeris stood at the base step feeling proud and very happy with herself. Everything was going right for once in her life. Cloud was alive and she had found a new friend with the most unlikeliest person too. "Thank you planet for this most unexpected gift," Aeris prayed to the sky, as her house became silent once again.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth walked across the landing and looked around, noting the floral wallpaper and the paintings upon the wall. Going back into the room he placed Aeris in, he shuddered at his surroundings.

"Ughh, Pink….Too much pink.....Totally Aeris," Sephiroth mentally thought as he discarded his trench coat and boots to then place them on a nearby stool. He then sat on the bed and carefully laid his body down, not sure if the bed could hold his weight. After a few moments he sighed placing his hands behind his head.

"When was the last time I slept?" was the last thing that escaped the general's lips as he fell asleep.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER..............

Aeris sat down by the table holding a cup of steaming tea to her lips as she sipped slightly. The mysterious letter was on her lap, as she reread the message over and over looking to see if there were any hidden riddles among the mysterious words. Past memories flickered through her head, as she remembered glimpses of her real mother.

"Go to the City of the Ancients. You will find the truth there...." she said out loud having no idea where this place existed, as she placed her cup down. Since Aeris had never travelled any further than Midgar in all her life, she had no idea where any of the towns or cities were, yet alone a secret ancient city that no other being seemed to know about.

"Maybe Sephiroth knows," said a voice in the Cetra's head. 'After all, he says he is a Cetra… so maybe he has knowledge of this city and he may know the way...... and since I owe him my life, I think I should help him on his mission so he might help me on mine."

"Then it's settled," Aeris said to herself, as she clasped her hands together and stood up getting ready to prepare for her journey with Sephiroth tomorrow.

*********************SEPHIROTH'S DREAM*********************

'Where am I?!?!' Sephiroth muttered as he saw an abyss of inky blackness surrounding him.

"Mother? Mother are you there??!?!" Sephiroth called out, turning in circles as his hand automatically went towards his Masamune. But to his shock, he found that it had disappeared from his person. Fear was greatly shown across his face from all the strange surroundings that he did not recognise.

"Hello?!? Is anyone there!?" the general called to the darkness, not getting anything except a slight echo.

"Mother where are you?" Sephiroth called out again as he unconsciously raked his hands through his hair in vulnerability. Hearing no sound, made the general grow more solemn.

Being a murderer and all made Sephiroth used to gory and fire blazed nightmares. That was what he was used to but with no sound, or scenery, this unnerved Sephiroth greatly.

Slowly, Sephiroth heard quiet murmuring as if in a chant coming towards him getting louder....

'_**Murderer, Murderer!!!!"**_

"I know I am....." Sephiroth replied absent-mindfully, not seeming to care about the truthful accusations.

"_**You killed my wife!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

"I probably did," the general replied to that shout.

"_**Killer. I hate you Sephiroth!!!!**_

"Heh, you probably should," he mumbled

"_**Sephiroth, SOLDIER, ShinRa, I hate them all!!!!"**_

" You aren't the only one," Sephiroth quipped aloud.

The voices died down and Sephiroth sighed with relief but tensed when he heard laughter reaching his ears.

"_**Hahahahahahahahahahhahaahahaha..........."**_

The silver haired warrior lifted his head up instantly as cold laughter seeped into his being. Suddenly, images of people he remembered played into the general's eyes causing him to collapse onto the floor.

ShinRa, Hojo, Gast, Lab assistants, SOLDIERS, Zack, Cloud........

"No.... Stop, stop laughing at me," the general shouted slamming his fists down on the floor, causing it to tremble. However the laughing continued.

"Heh heh," Sephiroth murmured before going into a chuckle.

"You cannot hurt me,,, this is only a dream...I'm going to make the whole of mankind suffer for what they did to me….After Masamune has spilt the blood of the traitors, the Cetra will become the rulers of the planet and return to the Promised Land." He laughed out loud with insanity, evilness dripping off his lips. His laughter expressed the pain and illness of his soul.

"Yes, mother and I will get revenge," he whispered sadistically. An evil smirk laced his lips. Suddenly, a large beam of green light blasted from in front of Sephiroth, partially blinding him for a couple of moments. He opened his eyes slightly, trying to refocus them at the green aurora that was walking towards him.

"Who is there?!?! Come out at once!!!" Sephiroth commanded wishing he had his Masamune at his side. The general got no reply until he heard a faint sound reaching his ears.

_From far and silent starry skies_

_Echoes a song full of life._

_Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,_

_It finally arrives at a single earth._

_With eyes closed just so,_

_Like a faraway prayer,_

_So that one day_

_Our dreams will come true._

"huh,?" Sephiroth murmured taking in all the words that sounded so ethereal to his ears. "Who could be singing, it's not possible for anyone to sing like that. Are you from the Promised Land?!?" he thought as he felt his eyes go dreary. The figure in the light seemed to bend down and clasp her hands as if they was in prayer, the song emanating from the figure's essence. That was the last thing Sephiroth saw before he left the 'dream world.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mmmn," Sephiroth moaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and cracking his neck.

"That was a peculiar dream." he muttered to himself, brushing matted silver bangs away from his forehead. His eyes searched his left side to see that his life long companion Masamune was near his side.

Lying back on the bed, he realised what room he had occupied, causing him to think of the Cetra downstairs.

"Aeris, yes. The pink here describes her, as the black abyss described me," Sephiroth thought humourlessly. The silver-haired warrior stayed there in bed a couple for moments before deciding to get up and look at himself in the mirror by Aeris' drawers.

"Humph," Sephiroth murmured as he saw his long silver bangs in complete disarray. Thankful that Aeris had a brush on her chest of drawers, Sephiroth started his tedious task of brushing his hair back to perfection, wincing a couple of times as he brushed out a couple of knots. When he realised that he was presentable enough, he slipped he knee high boots back on and his trench coat, not forgetting to clip on his Masamune before he proceeded down the stairs.

He reached the bottom step and noticed Aeris scurrying around the room, collecting certain things and placing it into a bag on the table.

'So, she really wants to leave,' Sephiroth thought to himself as he continued to watch the preoccupied Ancient, yet froze when he heard Aeris sing a tune that he knew was familiar to him

"_**From far and silent starry skies, a song full of life can be heard. La la la la la la la..." **_Aeris sang as she opened up a pine drawer and took out a wad of gil and then place it into her newly found rucksack.

"Okay, what else do I need?!?! I've got food, gil, spare clothes, my guard stick, good luck charms, my ribbons, and my astrology books. All I need now is my rescuer then I'll be ready." Aeris thought as she pulled on her short, red denim jacket (making sure that her mother's materia was there) over her pink dress before she pulled the rucksack on her back. Taking the letter off the table, she stuffed it inside her pocket as she mentally thought of what she had forgotten. "Hairbrush," she murmured out loud.

"Looking for this?!?!" came a voice behind Aeris startling the Cetra,

"Oh it's you Sephiroth, thanks," she said quickly, taking the brush from the Ex-SOLDIER'S gloved hands, eyeing the lose silver strands on the brush.

She held the brush up to her hairline before she began long graceful strokes, trying not to split any end. She then tied the dark strands up into a plait, securing her braid with a thick pink ribbon and then finishing her bow by placing her mother's materia back into her hair.

"I see you have decided then," Sephiroth stated, as he walked towards the door.

"Yes, I will come with you since I owe you my life…sides I too have a mission that needs to be completed." Aeris responded with a grin. Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders in a response that said 'fine' then told Aeris how he planned to get them out of Midgar undetected.

"There are rumours that there is a secret underground around near Wall Market area which lead towards the train station. We will make our escape there since the other route is blocked by ShinRa troops and we don't want to run into any problems yet." Aeris' ears perked up at the words Wall Market, knowing instantly where this secret place existed.

"It's inside Don Corneo's mansion. In his bedroom!" she exclaimed, giggling slightly at the memory of Cloud's womanly attire. Sephiroth blinked in confusion at the flower girl, wanting to know what she was thinking so he voiced his thoughts.

"Well. The story is kinda long, I'll tell you later." Aeris smiled as she saw the annoyed look on the swordsman's face. Walking towards the door and mentally saying good bye to her house. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be returning to Midgar anytime soon…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wow, that chapter is finished now. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. I need the encouragement. I decided to keep Wall Market for the next chapter as it brings more suspense and laughter. I'm starting to feel sorry to Sephy for all the stuff I did to him *snigger*. Also, I'm gonna ask again, What zodiac sign could Sephy be, so far I have been told Scorpio and Aries. Any others?!?! Aer_.uk

Arigatou and Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva


	11. Wall Market

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 11 Wall Market**

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah yeah, I don't own ff7 and I never will!!!!**

Just for the latest emails, no I am not dead just writing down all my ideas. Thanks for all the emails and reviews. 60, wow. Finally, now I can do one of my favourite scenes in Final Fantasy Wall Market and Don Corneo. Enjoy cause I know I will.

Anyhow, on with the fic...

_Sephiroth and Aeris enter the scene._

The Cetra walked obediently behind her dark cloaked companion, looking around at her neighbourhood that she was leaving behind. Several people across the streets gazed at the unusual pair; their eyes focussed on the black leather clad warrior with silver hair who looked so much like Sephiroth, yet no one had the guts to ask. Sephiroth and Aeris went past a row of houses and turned left, past the materia and item store. The swordsman was not communicating to Aeris, and since she was walking behind him, she couldn't see what expression was on his face.

'He must be concentrating on his mission,' Aeris thought as she swatted away a whole-eater with her staff.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'The Cetra said the exit was through Corneo's mansion on the top floor. The best way to enter would be to barge in and slaughter anyone who gets in my way,' Sephiroth thought with a smirk, as he walked towards his destination. Wall Market.

"I can almost feel their pain and fear pulsating. Sephiroth thought, as he imagined the idea of his sword slashing through bone. Blood gushing in torrents. It was only when Sephiroth saw the baffled look on the brunette's face that he realised he had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"What's wrong Sephiroth?!?!?" Aeris asked, after hearing the swordsman's voice. 'He talked of pain. Does this mean he can also feel the pain of the planet like me?!?!' the brunette thought excitedly, having the slightest hope that Sephiroth was blessed with the same mission as her. To protect and save the planet.

Aeris got no reply from Sephiroth's outburst , nevertheless they both continued to walk along the muddy slum paths.

'Oooh, If he wants to ignore me, I can play this game too,' Aeris thought to herself as she focussed her attention on the dark alleys for any approaching monsters. She tried not to look at the metallic gleam of the general's powder white hair which seemed to shine like a holy beacon in contrast with the dark depths of the slums.

After a few battles of fighting Hell houses and whole-eaters…well… Sephiroth battled a few Hell Houses and whole-eaters. Aeris just watched with awe and utter intrigue from observing the general's fighting capabilities. Before she realised, they had both arrived at Wall Market.

As they went through the park, Sephiroth was slightly aware of the rubble from sector 7. He became irritated when a sharp piece of metal snagged at the corner of his leather coat, leaving a small yet noticeable tear. There was a faint humming coming from the distance, which Sephiroth could distinctly recognise as the Shinra's march theme.

"What's that?!??!" Aeris asked as she saw the attentive look on the silver-haired warrior's face.

"It is music," Sephiroth remarked dryly, as they proceeded further into Wall market. The further they travelled into the market, the louder the music got, which Aeris instantly recognised.

"Shinra?!?! But I thought everyone around here hated them," Aeris thought out loud. She saw a few Shinra soldiers laughing and joking with a couple of girls that looked like honeybee workers. The buildings had banners and posters with logos that Aeris had never even seen before. Even the local Inn had lights lit up as if to welcome Shinra.

"Probably not enough for them to let this bothersome music if you can call it that to be played." Sephiroth added. What perplexed him was the very idea of the slums having a celebration of some sort using Shinra music. The silver-haired warrior had little knowledge of events and festivals which were founded beneath the rotting pizza. Even in his early days, he was never the kind to celebrate festivals. It was never in his interest to enjoy the company of others for any time longer than was truly necessary.

"I'm gonna ask someone to see what this event is about," Aeris said quickly, dashing off ahead of the bewildered Ex-SOLDIER.

"Cetra, wait up," Sephiroth called as he jogged up behind her.

..................................................

"Yes......Yes......Really!!!!....." Sephiroth heard as he walked up to the flower girl who was talking to someone who looked like an elder. Whatever she found out, it seemed to excite her and that enough to make Sephiroth suspicious.

"That's wonderful, thank you," Aeris finished as she said fair well and walked back to Sephiroth.

..............................................................

Aeris walked up to the warrior with a slight skip in her stride. Sephiroth seemed to notice how the Cetra walked up in a happy a way. "An almost too happy way," Sephiroth thought. Even though he had little knowledge of the natures of women and that he had only met Aeris not too long ago, his mind had a feeling that the Ancient was up to no good and that whatever she was up to involved him.

"So...." he asked, curious as to what Aeris had found out. He folded his arms as if to pretend he wasn't interested.

"Well," Aeris began, as she stretched her arms using her staff in a relaxing almost calming way.

"That man said that Don Corneo has just left to Kami knows where, meaning that his mansion is vacant. This leads up to another interesting little bit of information I had just recently found out." Aeris said quickly in excitement, contradicting her relaxed pose.

"Anyhow, I don't know if you know but the Honeybee Inn is linked with the Don. The manager there decided to do a celebration of Don's leave so he has made some sort of beauty competition and that the highest bid girl gets to spend a night rest at the Don's mansion with a guy of her choice for FREE!!!. Neat huh!!!" Aeris squealed with unsuppressed excitement. Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, not finding any good into what Aeris had said.

"What's the catch?" he said coldly, his arms still folded to his chest causing Aeris to smile even wider.

"That's the best part, there isn't any. The only thing is that you have to pay to get in. That is why everyone is celebrating with all these flyers and music. Please let join Sephiroth, then we can both enter the Don's mansion with no problem." She pleaded fluttering her eyelashes in mock innocence.

"Why can't we just storm in there and kill anyone who gets in our way?!?. It'll take less time." Sephiroth answered winning a pout from the flower girl as she argued on.

"Why can't we?!?! I know the real reason. It's because you think I can't win. I'm not pretty enough. Is that it. Do you think I'm pretty Seph?!?!" Aeris said quietly as she thought of Tifa and how Cloud used to hang onto every one of her words.

"I did not say that," Sephiroth replied. " I just think that it would be much more expedient if we stormed in and decapitated anyone in our way,"

"SEPHIROTH!!" Aeris shouted as she shook her head, winning a few stares from the people walking the streets around them.

"We can't do that, It is just wrong. Go along with my idea Seph, please. I'll do anything." Aeris begged as she stared into Sephiroth emerald coloured eyes, making the swordsman feeling partially uncomfortable with her pleading gaze.

" People would recognise me if I followed your plan Aeris. After all, it would be very hard to hide my identity." Sephiroth said, still not liking Aeris' idea.

"Oh don't be silly," Aeris argued "People probably won't even recognise you in that dark place and if they do, they'll probably just think that you are a mad fan of the famous General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth sighed, knowing that he couldn't go against her when she gave him a puppy dog look.

"Fine," he muttered, annoyed to think that he had gone soft.

"YES!!!!! THANK YOU SEPH!!! DON'T WORRY!! I'LL WIN FOR SURE!! I'LL JUST BUY A DRESS AND THEN NO-ONE CAN BEAT ME. NOT EVEN CLOUD-CHAN!!!" Aeris laughed as she ran up the dirt path to the dress shop.

"Not again," Sephiroth mumbled as he trudged along behind her as she went into what seemed as a dress shop.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hello can I help you?!?!" the store manager asked as she saw a young girl in a pink dress walk up to the counter before instantly recognising her.

" Oh hello, you're the girl who made that blond man cross-dress right. I guess you want a dress for that competition. Is Cloud going to be entering?!?!" the shopkeeper asked while she giggled a few times, her short mauve hair blowing slightly by the Mako generated fan.

"Well Cloud isn't here with me this time," Aeris said politely while Sephiroth stood behind her puzzled. After Aeris had finished talking with the shopkeeper, she turned to Sephiroth and almost laughed out loud at Sephiroth's clueless expression.

"Why was the shop assistant talking about Cloud?!?!" Sephiroth asked in puzzlement while Aeris tried to keep herself from laughing.

"You see… we needed to rescue this girl called Tifa and the only way to enter the mansion was to be a girl. So I persuaded Cloud to cross-dress and look like a girl. He was so cute. Tee he he." Aeris continued to laugh as she replayed the memory of Cloud trying to walk in stilettos.

"Eh?!?!" Sephiroth said as he blinked a few times before he burst out laughing. All the customers near him, slightly edging away from the strange man who seemed to be in hysterics.

"Cloud. Heh ......Cloud dressing up as a woman, Hahahahahahhahaahahhaahhahahhahahahahahhaha...." Sephiroth said in a way, which showed his true insanity of his soul. His chest heaved with each breath he took. Aeris smiled at the comical scene. At that moment Sephiroth had showed little emotion till now.

"Heh Heh," Sephiroth chuckled, wiping his eyes slightly "Cloud dressing as a girl, Pity he isn't here. He probably would have won this competition for us," the swordsman laughed, shaking his head in clear amusement.

After his laughing died down, Sephiroth noticed that Aeris was smiling broadly at him which caused his face to redden slightly as he thought of how he must have looked a few moments ago.

"Ahem," Sephiroth coughed trying to rid his embarrassment.

"Cute," Aeris thought as she saw the faint blush across the general's face. Thinking of a wicked idea, she asked,

"Sephiroth why don't you enter? you'll make a lovely girl Sephy!!!" Aeris giggled as she watched the general's face turn from bright red to stark white.

"Uh no Aeris, It's all right. You go on ahead," the warrior stuttered thinking of the thought of wearing Aeris' pink dress as he visibly shuddered.

"Aw, come on Sephy. It'll be fun," Aeris said as she tried to keep her face straight to make Sephiroth think that she was serious.

"First of all," Sephiroth began, "I am straight unlike Cloud and secondly don't call me Sephy." Sephiroth muttered shaking his bangs to and fro.

"Oh okay then, You are no fun," Aeris laughed as she stuck her tongue out. Sephiroth now fully wishing that he went with his idea.

"It would have been easier to do my plan," Sephiroth muttered as he stormed off to a vacant corner of the dress room, folding his arms due to lack of nothing to do.

"Now how long is this gonna take?!?!"

........................1HOUR 45 MINUTES LATER..............................

"Ugh come on woman, how long does it take to buy a dress?" Sephiroth sighed, bordering beyond the line of the insanity of shopping as he saw Aeris dropping another outfit on the ever growing pile of clothes.

"So yellow doesn't suit me. Oh well. Thankfully the competition is later on tonight so that gives me a bit more time." Aeris looked down at the pile of clothes.

"I've tried pink, red, blue, purple and yellow and none of them seem right," Aeris stated out loud. 'Maybe Sephiroth has an idea," so with that thought, Aeris walked up to the moody swordsman.

Sephiroth saw Aeris walk up to him but with nothing in her hands.

"So you decided not to buy a dress. What a waste of time. I told you that we should have done my plan," Sephiroth stated, half glaring at the smiling Cetra.

"Oh don't be Mr Grumpy. I'm not done yet. I only want to get your opinion about what colour suits me........" "I DON'T CARE! Just pick one so we can leave this accursed shop." Sephiroth butted in.

"Nu uh, Wait a second, I'll only ask one question then. What colour do you like?" Aeris said sweetly.

"Huh?!?!.......I........haven't got one...." Sephiroth answered, surprised at the strange question.

"Oh come on, everyone's got a fav. colour. Mine's pink so what's yours?" she pushed.

"If you know what colour you like, why do you need my opinion!?!?" Sephiroth said, completely irritated at the useless conversation.

"Well, I need to look sexy to win this competition and what better way to decide than ask for a man's opinion, and anyhow, pink seems too happy and innocent," Aeris said. 'Come on Sephiroth, open up to me.'

"Like you," Sephiroth muttered before answering 'Black'.

"Huh, Black what!?!?" Aeris asked, in confusion to the general.

"I said black as in the colour. Kami," the general muttered, praying that he'd never have to go to any shopping trips anytime soon.

"Black huh?!?! I never thought of that, thanks Seph!!!" and with a dash, Aeris went back into the dressing rooms.

"Man women........."

...........................................................................

I think I shall stop it here. My bed is calling for me. Thank you for all the emails. I was gonna write more so the next chapter should be up tomorrow or so. Thanks for all the reviews. You don't know how much it helps us writers to make us right.............

Ja ne


	12. Wall Market 2

_**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**_

_**Chapter 11 Wall Market part 2**_

_**Disclaimer**_

_**Yeah yeah, I don't own ff7 and I never will!!!!**_

_GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN, TO A FELLOW AER/SEPH FAN. I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, NOW JUST FOR YOU, I'M GONNA DO A DOUBLE UPDATE. PLEASE FORGIVE ME._

_ON WITH THE FIC._

_35 Minutes later_

"_Are you finished yet Cetra?!?!" the silver haired swordsman asked, as he leaned against the dressing room wall, clearly annoyed by the wait and how the shopkeeper kept on eyeing him for god knows why. They had been in the shop for so long that they were the only customers left in the store!!_

"_Yeah, yeah, hold on. I just want your opinion on this last one," Aeris called as she swiped open the curtain and walked out, turning to face Sephiroth._

"_So what do you think!??!" Aeris giggled, placing her hands on her hips._

"_um...ur.....I don't like it, Sephiroth stated calmly as he eyed the dress. 'Why in kami's green earth does she want to wear that, true it does suit her and all but it looks too revealing. It makes her look like a prosti..._

"_Okay then, but this is the last dress in the shop, can't I just wear it?!?!" Aeris asked as she looked down at herself. True the out fit did look like something that Tifa would wear. A short black halter neck dress trimmed with a thin pink trim around the shoulders and elbows._

'_I thought this suited me?!?' Aeris thought as she saw Sephiroth giving her small looks every minute or so blushing at the idea that he only wanted to protect her from the eyes of other SOLDIERS._

"_Fine.. I don't care...." the warrior muttered as he pushed a bang out of his face. He was more than ready to leave the shop in his irritated state causing Aeris to giggle slightly._

"_Wait a sec, I still need to buy the dress and collect my other clothes...." Aeris said amused on how Sephiroth's patience wore thin at only a short time of shopping. 'Imagine an all day trip,' the flower girl thought as she laughed firmly and retreated to the dressing room, returning again with her red jacket and her pink dress. Her black neck tie dangling from her fingers. She sauntered up to Sephiroth and dropped all he clothes into his hands. Tying her ribbon around his wrist. The general raised a wry eyebrow as if to say 'what do I do with this.'_

"_Carry it silly, while I pay for this..." she laughed as Aeris ran off to the cahier desk. her wad of gil in her hand. The shop keeper didn't notice that Aeris was waiting at the counter as she was so focussed on her manicure that when she did she Aeris, she jumped with fright._

"_OH!!.... Oh sorry Miss Aeris...." the shop keeper apoligised thanking the lord that her dad was in the pub and didn't see her mistake._

"_Oh it's alright, I want to buy this dress. It is 110 gil," Aeris said as she passed the money over the table to then have it received back to her._

"_Oh no no, I could never ask you to pay as it was from you and your friend's help that made my father get his inspiration back. If it wasn't for you two, this place would have been in debt..." the girl said as she placed the money back into Aeris' hands. The flower girl felt partially reluctant at first then gave in._

"_Oh okay then.. thank you," Aeris said politely in reply._

"_No probs, So if you ever want a dress, come here and we'll give it to you for free. That includes Cloud too tee hee," the other woman giggled._

"_Hee hee," Aeris laughed as she ran back to the general._

"_Great news Sephiroth. I don't have to pay for the dress.." Aeris began before Sephiroth interjected._

"_Yeah yeah, I know..... I heard," Sephiroth said simply as Aeris just continued to smile at him. "Oh okay then my mistake," he got as a reply as he felt his arm being pulled slightly by Aeris towards the door, watching her wave at the shop keeper._

"_What am I going to do with your clothes?!?!" the general asked._

"_I dunno, just carry them for now okay..." Aeris said as they walked out of the shop and down towards Honey Bee Inn laughing as she got a cold glare from Sephiroth knowing that he would never hurt her._

'_Or would he...?'_

"_Shut up brain," Aeris thought out._

"Now all I need is a lil' bit of makeup then I'll be all set!!!" the Cetra said happily as she ran down the dirty path, rushing around the corner as Sephiroth trudged along slowly behind her as he looked down at the staff and clothes in his hands thinking,

'_How did I end up like this?!!?"_

"Here it is Seph, The H B Inn. How much time do we have before it begins.

"I don't know, you never told me," the warrior muttered still annoyed at the fact that he was still holding the girl's outfit.

"Oh I forgot tee hee hee, lets hope we aren't late then. Don't forget to cheer me on," the Ancient winked before she ran off into the HB Inn.

"Mother, what do I get myself into!??!" he muttered as he followed on slowly behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	13. Honeybee Inn

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 13 Honey Bee Inn**

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah yeah, I don't own ff7 and I never will!**

"Here it is Seph, The H B Inn. Now tell me, how much time do we have before it begins?"

"I don't know Cetra, you never told me," Sephiroth muttered, still annoyed at the fact that he was still holding onto the girl's outfit.

"Oh I forgot, tee hee hee, lets hope we aren't late then. Don't forget to cheer me on," the Ancient winked before she ran off into the Honeybee Inn.

"Mother, what do I get myself into!??!" The swordsman asked aloud, as he followed on slowly behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We're in," Aeris said gleefully, straightening the edge of her dress and fluffing up her un-braided hair. She looked around the busy hall. Her nose crinkled slightly as the stale smell of cigarettes rose to her nostrils.

"Hey Seph, have you still got my stuff?!?!" Aeris asked, as she turned her head towards the silver-haired warrior who in turn bent his head to the bundle of clothing in his hands.

"They haven't moved since you dumped them on me, and please stop calling me Seph. I do not like it, " The swordsman said firmly, ignoring the Cetra's gaze and focussing on his surroundings.

"Oh okay then, but I'll just have to find you another nickname. Sephiroth is too much of a mouthful to say" Aeris chuckled, tugging the general's arm to the middle of the room.

The room around them was surrounded with bright red walls, something expected to see in the slummy lower plate of Midgar. Although the room was fairly small, the amount of people who stood around showed the sheer popularity of the place. That was to be expected for the type of inn Sephiroth and Aeris were at. At each wall in the room, there were three golden doors; each leading to a room Sephiroth had assumed were for different levels of drug or illegal sexual trade.

"I have never been in here before. Cloud refused to let me enter with him," Aeris admitted softly, as she eyed the room and looked at the scantily dressed Honey Bee girls and customers crowding the hall.

"That is to be expected. I for one have not entered this putrid brothel till now," Sephiroth answered his face looking on in disgust as he saw a couple of pole dancers on the stage in the far end of the room.

"I can't see why people would like place. Its full of people but nothing seems to be happening," Aeris stated, as she saw the audience looking at the stage. However due to her rather short stature of five foot three, she really could not see anything of interest.

"This place is not for innocent girls like you… only for ShinRa lackeys," the swordsman snorted, turning his head as he heard a few men whistle at some scantily clad girls on stage.

"Oooh!!," Aeris said in reply, partially understanding what Sephiroth meant.

'_Where the hell has she been? She lives round here and she didn't realise what kind of place this is. Doesn't the name 'Honey Bee' give it away?!?!' _Sephiroth thought in ill humour.

"Hey! Isn't that that the great Sephiroth?!?!" Came a voice from behind Aeris and the silver haired Ex-SOLDIER. Two young male teenagers who seemed to look younger than seventeen looked up the general in partial admiration then fearfully at the seven foot blade positioned at his hip.

"No, no don't be silly. My friend, he is not Sephiroth. He is dressed up like this for an um, um...cosplay," Aeris lied, looking at the faceless expression on the swordsman's face. The boys seemed to buy it as they left soon after whispering things like

'I told you he wasn't the real Sephiroth. He's dead,'

'He looked too girly anyway to be Sephiroth,'

'The sword was probably a fake. As if he could wield that,'

"I'll show you fake," Sephiroth snarled, as he clenched Aeris' cloths in his hands. Anger was now evident on his face, and his emerald Mako eyes shone with a fierce intensity that showed his was on the boarder line on slaying the boys with Masamune in cold blood.

Aeris touched Sephiroth's shoulder in a slight way to console him.

"Calm down, it is better to think that you are an amateur than draw any unnecessary attention towards us," Aeris spoke softly into the general's ear. Sephiroth grunted in some way of a response as his tensed muscled relaxed slightly, his ears pounding at the deafening music around them which seemed so quiet before.

'The show must be starting,' Sephiroth thought to himself as he shrugged Aeris' arm off him, still annoyed by the fact some punk kids had called him a girl and had made fun of his most treasured weapon.

"I'll get them both back," Sephiroth mentally plotted, memorising the boy's faces into his photographic memory. He placed an emotionless look back on his face, watching as more people came into the room from the doors, mostly half naked females.

'Oooh I can't wait till tonight, then I'll show you all my good stuff."

Sephiroth turned his head, and visibly cringed with what he saw. The voice he heard belonged to a mid fifty year old woman trying to pass off as a Scarlet look a like with an extremely low cut red mini dress and seven inch red stilettos.

"And I thought Scarlet was bad," Sephiroth said, as he shuddered at the memory of when the blonde haired bimbo of Shinra Weaponry tried to chat him up.

"Did you say anything Sephiroth!?!" Aeris asked as she heard Sephiroth blurt out something.

"Nothing," Sephiroth replied rather hastily as he watched the Scarlet clone being turned down by another man. It may have been just his paranoia, but the swordsman was sure the devilish looking woman was moving closer to him, fearing that she'd come up to him and...

"HEY SEPH??! HELLO?!?! You there?!?!" Aeris asked, waving her hand in front of the swordsman's face, instantly driving him out of his reverie.

"I think I have to sign up at those booths over there. It won't take that long so you can just stay here." Aeris stated and turned, not seeing the look of alarm on the swordsman's face.

"No Cetra, I will come with you," the silver-haired warrior quickly remarked, as he eyed the unhealthy distance he was from the Scarlet Clone.

"Why??! I thought you did not want to be my chaperone," Aeris pointed out as she smiled up at the swordsman.

"Well, I changed my mind… this place is not for someone like you to just wander off. It would be unwise for a innocent woman like yourself to go on around here unprotected in a... " Sephiroth ranted as the Cetra yawned at his lecture.

"Yeah, yeah I know, that this is a sleazy bar, but I don't think that I'll have any problems to encounter for most people here won't be interested in me," Aeris replied. 'Sides, if anyone is going to have any troubles, it's gonna be him,' the brunette thought to herself, trying not to giggling.

"Why not?" Sephiroth thought as his eyebrows arched into a frown, not liking how the Cetra seemed to be laughing at him about something.

"Don't you know Seph, this is a gay bar, you know homos, there are only a couple of girls over there," Aeris pointed out, feeling that she could die out of laughing at the look on the general's face.

The swordsman face vaulted surprised that he did not realise sooner.

"But I thought... never mind," Sephiroth responded, having a second look at the Scarlet clone and indeed realising that the repulsive thing was not a woman, but a man.

"Uggh..." Sephiroth shuddered, remembering his previous thoughts, which got worse when he thought of the prostitute. The thought of a male trying to molest him was just unbearable.

"Oh poor Sephy is scared of all the strange people, don't worry, I'm here." The Ancient giggled, winning a glare from the swordsman. Shaking her head to console herself, she brushed past Sephiroth and walked to the booth, pushing past the crowd, all the while feeling the silver-haired warrior's presence behind her.

She looked over the booth to see a fat stumpy man who Aeris swore looked like Don Corneo himself if not for the scar that ran down his left cheek. The fat man's beady eyes looked up and down her as if she were a mere piece of meat.

"Um...um," Aeris began as she looked down at herself when the man inspected her.

"…I would like to enter the Don Corneo competition," the flowergirl asked. In response of her words, Aeris saw the man's face grin giving the brunette a pleasurable view of his rotting and gapped teeth. Aeris noticed a threatening growl form behind her yet she ignored it, even as the man in front of her seemed to be not looking at her face but somewhere a little lower.

*Pervert* was the word that came up in Aeris' mind, yet she fluttered her eyelashes and tilted her hips to one side to look a little more alluring.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Aaaarrggh, how can she stay so calm when there is a guy in front of her practically raping her with his gaze,' Sephiroth thought angrily, clenching his hands into the clothing and making them crack. His mind reeled with fury as he added another reason why mankind deserved to be annihilated due to their ill-respect towards his Cetra kind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Here ya go miss, fill in this 'lil application here and then you'll be all set," the fat man said, as Aeris grabbed the form and wrote in vague and fake information of her identity, before passing it back to the Don Corneo look alike.

"Hey after this, why don't join me for a drink and maybe do something else afterwards?" he asked slyly, leaning his hands across the table. Aeris took a step back and nearly bumped into Sephiroth.

"I'm sorry but I can't, you see my boyfriend wouldn't want me to be with any other man," Aeris lied quickly.

"Aww, come on babe, you know you want me," the fat man responded s standing from his stool and leaning over the counter to instantly reel back as he felt a sharp blade separating himself from Aeris.

"I believe you should do as the girl wishes or I will have to do something about it," Sephiroth said coolly, holding Masamune between Aeris and the Honeybee worker with his left hand while holding Aeris' cloths and staff in his right arm.

"Gee, I'm sorry man," the ShinRa lackey stated as he stepped back a few paces. "I didn't know she was YOUR girlfriend," he said as he cowered behind his chair and away from the general's chilling gaze.

"Seph, I think you have traumatised him enough," Aeris said softly as she saw the slight blaze of insanity flashing within the depths of the swordsman's eyes. Sephiroth turned down to look at the brunette's face, then down to the cowering fat man. He placed his sword back into his sheath making the man and Aeris breath a sigh of relief.

Glaring at the fat man one final time, Sephiroth grabbed Aeris' arm and pulled her to a more abandoned area of the room.

"This is the exact reason why I do not want you going off on your own. Do you have any clue what that man wished to do to you?!?!" Sephiroth questioned sharply, unconsciously tightening his hold on Aeris' arm making her shout out. Sephiroth immediately released the Cetra's arm.

"Apologies," Sephiroth murmured. 'How many times have I hurt her now, once? twice?' he thought angrily to himself when he forgot about his own strength.

"Hey," Aeris said softly, rubbing at her left-injured arm. "Let's forget about this, and get the contest over with, like you said. I cannot trust any MAN in this room," she said as she joked using Sephiroth's hard tone, noticing that either the swordsman wasn't listening or he didn't get the joke. 'So typical of him not to have any fun,' Aeris mused.

"I'd better get ready to go then, wish me luck!!" Aeris said as she leaned towards the general's ear.

"And if anything bad happens out there, please don't you be the one to start it," the Cetra added winning a snort from Sephiroth.

"Well, here I go," Aeris stated pulling back, slightly giggling as she pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, turning around and walking away from Sephiroth.

'Now what am I gonna do now?!?!" Sephiroth thought as he felt a tap on his shoulder, to then instantly recoil, nearly falling down with shock as a man wearing a long pink dress, long blonde hair, and OTT (over the top) eyelashes,

"Hey, My name's Big Bro and I think you look really cute for a Sephiroth look a like," the man-woman stated sucking a piece of his blonde lock of hair which could be instantly recognised as a wig

Tee hee hee, who liked this chapter then? I have the need to apologise to KrystalClear who I let down due to my tardiness. GOMEN GOMEN, I want to email you but my emailer is not working sorry gal!!!! Any who, thanks fall all the reviews and keep them coming.

Oh yeah, If anyone wants me to draw any final fantasy /7/8/9/10 or Ehrgeiz fan art. All you need to do is email at aer_.uk and I'll get back to you shortly. I don't mind drawing fights, cross dressing, romantic pieces but no hard entail please. Arigatou.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva


	14. HoneyBee Inn part 2

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 14 Honey Bee Inn part 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Yeah yeah, I don't own ff7 and I never will don't rub it in!!!!! **But I can always hope and dream. *Hugs recently bought Sephiroth resin statue*.

Now on with the fic........

'Now what am I going to do now?' Sephiroth thought to himself as he felt a tap on his shoulder, to then instantly recoil, nearly falling down with shock as a man wearing a long pink dress, long blonde hair, and OTT (over the top) eyelashes came up to him. The false woman winked and licked his lips seductively at Sephiroth.

"Hey, My name's Big Bro and I think you look soooo cute for a Sephiroth look a like," the man began, sucking a piece of a blonde lock of hair which could be instantly recognised as a wig.

"Aaaaggghhh!!!!" Sephiroth's mind screamed. Alarm bells rang in his head, scared and both disgusted at the lustful look he was getting from the man. This was the last thing he wanted to experience.

"Hey wanna dance cutie?" Big Bro asked seductively, placing one red nail varnished hand to his hip, and batting his eyelashes. Sephiroth cringed, turning his head away, hoping that the gay cross dressing man would leave him alone.

'No, I can't kill him, it would cause too much attention. Damn you Cetra,' Sephiroth thought annoyed at his situation.

"Hey come on, it'll be fine hunny," Big Bro said softly, placing his hand on Sephiroth's shoulder-pad while the other hand swept his hand through his hair.

"Oooh silky," he whispered as Sephiroth roughly shook him off.

"......." Sephiroth was too irate to even say anything. So he turned around and glared at the man who was getting on his nerves, wishing more than anything that he didn't have Aeris' clothes in his hands. His gloved hands clenched and twisted into the cloths.

"Oh come on, don't be shy," the blonde haired man said, trying to touch Sephiroth's muscular body, yet the swordsman dodged his hand.

'Doesn't he get it, go away,' Sephiroth thought growing agitated, the thought of just letting go, pulling out Masamune and slaughtering the man in cold blood and anyone else who got in his way.

"Oh come on man, say something, cat got yaw tongue?" Big Bro laughed as Sephiroth's mouth turned into a snarl.

"Leave me alone, or I assure you, you _**will **_regret it," the swordsman said acerbically, glaring at the cross dresser with such an intensity, that the fake woman began to feel a little discomforted.

"Oh uh erm…okay, then..." Big Bro stuttered.

'Hell, he's either a bloody good actor to imitate the Great Sephiroth or he must be a relative of his or some sort. Ah well, he is a no go… onto the next guy,' the transvestite thought and left the swordsman's side as quickly as he came.

After Big Bro had left, Sephiroth shook his head and slowly calmed down, holding Aeris' clothes to his chest while he mumbled to himself.

"I should have went with my plan, I should have went with my plan," the silver haired warrior mentally chanted as he started to walk around the room, looking for a more secluded spot. At this moment in time, Sephiroth cursed all flower girl Cetra's who thought they could come up with relatively unintelligent ideas.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I hope I look good enough," Aeris thought out loud as she posed in the long mirror nearby. After Aeris had talked to the Honeybee assistant, she was sent into the $&*! Room and luckily no-body else was inside. Aeris thought that was a little odd. But what was more odder was how there was a strange looking black cube thing on the far end of the wall.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, the brunette frowned slightly as she saw the dress's tightness around her stomach and thighs. The tight material clung to her in ways that she really was not that comfortable with.

"Uggh, I hope I don't look fat in this," Aeris mumbled as flicked her hair off her shoulder and repositioned her bangs.

"I feel like something is not right in here," the brunette thought aloud, as she idly looked at the black box in the corner of the room. She feared to go too close to it as she was unsure what it could be.

"Calm down Aeris, why would a place like this need a surveillance camera hidden in a changing room ?" The Cetra began, then cringed as she realised what place she was in.

"Forget I thought that," Aeris stated, bringing her attention back to her midsection. Her eyes lingered on her chest and stomach, wishing more than anything at that moment that she had a body like Tifa. After looking at her dress and repositioning it once more, Aeris knew she couldn't make herself look any better than...

"OOOH, DON'T YOU LOOK GORGEOUS!!!" Cried a passionate voice behind her, causing the brunette to jump in surprise at the muscular man who just appeared behind her. Aeris looked him up and down noticing that he was only wearing a thong. She started to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't be frightened. It's only me Mukki!! I just didn't expect anyone else to be in here," he laughed as he placed his hands on his hips, his eyes roaming up and down Aeris' frame as Aeris looked at the floor and blushed.

"Hmmn, something isn't right. By the way what is your name girl?" Mukki questioned as he walked closer to Aeris with a sway of his hips. He held her shoulders as Aeris stared into the mirror, feeling uncomfortable that a stranger had just walked up to her and was this close to her.

"Lily as stated in my application," the Cetra whispered half audibly, watching Mukki's mouth in the mirror turn into a bright smile.

"OOOH, what a pretty name for a pretty girl. You do remind me of a very pretty flower. Lily suits you beautifully," he said softly twirling a lock of Aeris' hair around his finger while the brunette remained uncomfortably immobile.

"Well, Aeris I must say that while you look sooo completely and adorably gorgeous, there is something missing," Mukki stated as he fluffed up Aeris' hair while Aeris tried not to cringe from the stranger's contact.

"Your hair looks so beautiful and full of volume. I bet everyone is jealous of you for it. I know I am," the muscle bound man said as he twirled another piece of hair into a ringlet.

"Your hair is no problem but I think that it would be even better if you clipped a little bit up," Mukki stated as he broke contact with Aeris and walked to the dresser in the room, He opened up the draw and found a silver clip. He picked it up and pulled out a mysterious black bead from the drawer and connected it to the clip, so that is was unhidden when placed on.

"This one is perfect," Mukki cried out, covering his true intentions as he waltzed back to Aeris and clipped the hair in place then standing back to admire his work.

"Ur .... Thank you," Aeris said politely already liking the new addition.

"I'll give it back to you after the competition;" Aeris said brushing imaginary lint from her dress.

"No, no. Don't be so silly. You can keep it, consider it as a gift and besides, black doesn't really suit me," Mukki said walking to the door.

"Oh thanks again," Aeris thanked noticing for the first time that there was a chair in there as she sat down.

"Don't mention it, any who, I think it's time for the show love, so just go down this room and you'll see a door to your right. That is where the other competitors are waiting," Mukki stated sweetly. Aeris thanked Mukki for being so nice and kind to her before walking through the entrance and following the route to where the show was about to begin.

.............................

"Woo!! Finally," Mukki sighed as he plopped himself down into the chair Aeris was in only moments ago. Closing his eyes as he placed his arm on the chair to be driven out of his peace as a PHS rang.

"Great," he muttered as he stood up and stretched. He walked up to the dresser and picked up his mobile.

"Yes hello...oh.......yes I did it, I placed the tracking device on that girl,"

"Yes im sure it was her. She fit your description of the runaway... ok. Yes, Thank you... yeah.... Don't mention it.... Bye...." Mukki said before he turned off his mobile and placed a hand to his forehead.

"Sigh….ShinRa...You can never trust them..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What is taking them so long!??!" Sephiroth thought angrily as he continued to walk around the room, trying to ignore the whispers and all the stares he received. Especially the lust filled ones from the women and some ugh, men.

"Gggrrr, this better hurry up or I will burn this place to the ground," Sephiroth murmured to himself, as he felt his patience grow thin. Soon after he said those words, the lights flickered above him and the curtains that he didn't notice before opened up revealing a muscle bound body builder who was wearing nothing more than a leopard skin thong.

'Finally,' Sephiroth thought, leaning his back against the wall to watch the show.

.........................................................

"Now as most of you know, the Don has left Midgar due to some unforeseen circumstances. This means that temporarily he has left all the power he had on this place unto me," Mukki explained to the audience as he heard a few boos and groans when he mentioned Don Corneo.

"Now what better way than to celebrate my uprising with one of my grand competitions." He called out as the crowds cheered and raised their glasses to him.

"Like all my competitions, I will set the rules on how HB gets their Honey Bee inn girls. But instead of the winner getting a job, they will get a chance to sleep in the Don's mansion with a man of their choice from the audience." Mukki continued as he spotted a scary look a like of Sephiroth in the audience. He tried to remain calm as he knew ShinRa surveillance camera's were all around him. He had to maintain his cool.

All the audience was all cheering and roaring, well all except Sephiroth who was looking on with boredom and impatience. Sephiroth went to fold his arms as an automatic reaction then realised that he was still carrying the Cetra's clothing.

"Now ladies and gentleman, lets get on with the show, ladies come on in" Mukki shouted into the microphone as the twin curtains on the stage opened up to reveal a line of girls and some cross dressed men smirking stupidly at the audience.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where is the Cetra?!?!" Sephiroth thought until he saw her behind two rows of women.

'At least she is safe for now,' he thought as he continued to watch the stage.

"Now I sure everyone here knows the rules, Cheer for the person you want to win. The loudest cheer will make the winner!!!" Mukki shouted as the audience screamed in such frenzy, Sephiroth thought his ears might bleed.

"Now lets get this show on the road. First candidate Clementine Barter..." the thong clad man called out as a short girl who looked no older than 15 walked out from the line of girls, wearing no more than the bare necessities. She flexed and puffed out her bleached, blonde hair while fluttering her extended eyelashes.

"What do you think audience, Hit or miss?!?!!" The announcer spoke out as moans and shouts came form the audience.

"GET OFF THE STAGE GIRL. WE WANT A REAL WOMAN, NOT SOME YOUNG GIRL OUT OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!" One man called from the audience as others began to go with his view.

"Yeah, we don't want little girly Prostitutes running the show!! BOO!!!!!!! BOO!!!!!!!!!! BOO!!!!!!!!!" The audience shouted as the girl on the stage teared up and ran off the stage.

Sephiroth shook his head, knowing that was coming.

'That girl was too young anyway, maybe 13-14?"

"............ Well that was a miss, onto the next girl..... Mukki called, as one by one, girls, boys and even old ladies tried to sell themselves to the audience all failing due the lack of appeal each shared.

Mukki, was grinning sadly inside, feeling pity for all those people who were on stage knowing that this was all a set up for the Aeris girl, yet the thought of receiving 300 000 000 gil from ShinRa brightened his thoughts up.

"NEXT.... Is the um...Flower girl." Mukki called already expecting the fixed audience's reaction upon seeing Aeris.

Sephiroth's ears perked up after the name of 'flower' knowing more than likely that, that was the Cetra.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Uh, I can't do this," Aeris thought as she walked towards the front of the stage.

'Now do I sway my hip to the right when I step left or do I sway my hip right when I step right?!?!' Aeris pondered, feeling very uncomfortable as the spotlight was totally upon her. A small part of her mind wished that she went with Sephiroth's idea when she faked a wide smile to the audience.

'Where is Seph anyway?!?!' Aeris wondered, stopping at the front of the stage to scan the audience for her silver haired warrior. 'Now if I was Sephy where would I hide away from people?!?!' Aeris thought, concentrating on looking for the swordsman than that of the huingry eyes looking at her body as if she were a mere piece of meat.

"There he is," Aeris said mentally to herself as she saw a flash of silver at the far back of the room. His piercing Mako eyes were looking at her directly, seeming to penetrate right through the brunette's being. The expression on his face was unknown to Aeris as she had a worried thought.

"Oh no, maybe he thinks that I'll have no chance at winning this," Aeris thought frantically as she waited for Mukki to quieten down the audience.

"Yes this girl, is one of the most precious flowers in our competition. Give it all up to her folks," Mukki called as hoots of the audience was forced at the Cetra. Aeris closed her eyes, trying to block out the sounds yet couldn't shake off the two sparkling emerald Mako enhanced eyes staring at her as she was the only thing that existed.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I'll leave it there. Not too bad ne?!?! I wonder what Seph is thinking ne?!?! Is it Aeris?!?! And does he like how she is dressed?!?! Probably not as we all know how over protective our one winged angel is over things he likes and wants.

Keep on reviewing for the next chapter of To love an Ancient. An Aeris and Sephiroth story.


	15. Decisions part 1

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 15 Decisions**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own ff and I never will!!!** except all my ff7 plushes, keyrings and £50.00 resin statues. Hugs Sephiroth plush tightly*** +_+

Two hours had passed since AVALANCHE had woken up in ShinRa HQ /

"Well what are we gonna do Cloud!?!?!" Tifa asked sweetly as she watched Cloud pace up and down the cell. His heavy brown boots caused a dull echo around the room. All eyes were watching him, except Barret who was trying to understand what was going on between Cloud and Tifa when he woke up to see them tangled together like lovers.

"I've got it!!!!" Cloud shouted out loud as he clenched his hands, barely able to keep in his excitement as he eyed his team-mates.

"Well, I have came to a conclusion. Who thinks that we should stay here and wait for ShinRa to pulverise us or to go and find my 'friend' who has Aeris?!?! Raise hands," Cloud called, as he knew what answer he would receive.

"That's what I've been waiting for!!! Lets kick ShinRa's damn ass." Barret cried out raising his gun arm in the air while Tifa raised her fist in victory. Red nodded his head in consent.

"Then it is settled, who wants what materia??!" Cloud asked as he pulled out his spare materia from his pockets and laid it out in front of himself looking at all the coloured orbs he had collected. Fire, Bolt, Cover, Bio, Sleep, Cure and a couple of All materias.

"I think it is a good idea for both teams to have Bolt materia due to all of ShinRa's bots," Cloud stated softly, handing a Bolt orb to Red as he clipped one inside his Buster Sword as well.

"How are we going to split up Cloud!?!?" Tifa asked crossing her fingers that she would be joint with Cloud.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE?! AREN'T WE MEANT TO BE SAVING AERRRIS?!?!" Barret hollered appalled at the lack of care everyone was giving the girl who saved his daughter. "YEAH YA SPIKY ASSED FOO!!! Would you be say'n the same thing if Tifa was in Aeris' place?!?" Barret questioned frowning on how Cloud was an irresponsible leader towards his team-mates.

Cloud bowed his head in reply; ashamed on how he was acting of abandoning her since it he was the one who was meant to have protected her. Tifa not knowing what to do walked up to Cloud and placed a reassuring hand on the Ex-SOLDIER's shoulder, waiting for Cloud to decide.

Barret glared at Cloud while checking his materia slots.

"Yeah I thought so too, I thought if anyone would have been striving to save her, it would have been you. Even if I do not know her, the things Aeris has done for Marlene is enough for her to put her in my good books. So if Im gonna be the only one to care about her safety then I think I should be the leader of this group foo." The gun armed man argued, slamming his hand against his hand against his thigh, as everyone fell silent to digest the burly man's words. The tension so in the air was so thick that it could have been cut by a knife.

"Um.. Excuse me," came a soft growl which made Tifa and Cloud jump slightly, their eyes darting to the disruption of the silence realising that it was Red who had spoken up, his lone eye looking up inquisitively at his new found team-mates.

"I know that I do not know this Aeris, but from the way I see it, even if there was a slim chance that the girl was still in the same building, where would we start looking?!?! How would you get her out of here undetected?!?!" Red stated pausing slightly so that Cloud was taking his words in before he continued on.

"The best way to look at it is to leave now then return when you have got a well laid out plan," he finished wisely, rendering everyone back into silence as everyone shuffled their feet in nervousness waiting for a answer for the red haired beast's idea.

"What do you think Cloud?!?!" Tifa asked trying to give the blonde haired Ex-SOLDIER as must comfort as he needed as Barret snorted rudely behind her.

"Yeah, what do you think MR LEADER?!?!" The gun armed man stated sarcastically as he waited for Cloud's reaction.

"ggrrrrr I don't know myself. All I know is that I don't want to leave Aeris here in ShinRa. Damn them!!" Cloud cursed, cracking his knuckles. He was so angry with himself for being captured in the first place, and not being able to protect Aeris.

'How the hell did I get into SOLDIER if I cannot complete one simple mission of being a bodyguard?'

Shaking his head, and setting his mind back onto the situation at hand, Cloud walked up to the prison cell door as if he was going to walk through it.

"We have two choices," Cloud began softly. "Whether we like it or not, Aeris is trapped with ShinRa. We can either separate into groups and look for Aeris who may not even be in this building, or," Cloud paused, taking a breath on how he didn't like what he was going to say.

"We could escape and then watch ShinRa and see where they have taken Aeris and plan a way a rescue her." Cloud finished grimly. Cloud knew that he couldn't recall any friends he knew other than Tifa, so losing Aeris to the enemy was a really painful feeling....

"You are right Cloud. We need to get out of here and think of a better way of getting Aeris back," Tifa stated, knowing that when Cloud got this silent, it meant that he wasn't going to communicate any more. The brunetter knew that the stress of leaving a team-mate behind or risking the lives of the rest of the AVALANCHE members to save her must have been a large weight pressed upon Cloud's shoulders.

"Barret I think it is wise idea if we leave now, then at least we know what we can do without ShinRa's surveillance peering down a us," Tifa said as she looked at Barret who seemed annoyed and angry with everyone. He did not agree with the fleeing plan at all.

"Arrgh F^*K!!!" Barret swore, as he stomped his foot in frustration, things were not going as he thought it would.

"Fine then, have it '_your'_ way," the gun armed man spat, drawling out the word 'your' with great distaste before checking his crafted gun.

"Hey wait a minute foo! I haven't got any decent materia!!!," Barret stated sharply, changing the subject while his mood still felt depressed about Aeris.

"I want fire. Last time you only gave me Cure and I don't want to play the weak pansy healer role again," Barret growled, looking down at the green coloured orb on the ground where Cloud had dropped it moments ago.

Barret saw Cloud move down and pick up the materia he let fall from his fingers and passed a fire materia to Barret muttering a quick 'here'.

"Cool, thanks Spiky," the dark skinned man grinned, clipping the red orb into the slot of his gun arm like Jessie once told him to do.

'Jessie.....' he muttered promising to himself and the planet, that he will fight till the very end to stop ShinRa's reign of evil.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Back to HB Inn x**_

"Aeris..." Sephiroth whispered as he saw the young girl walk gracefully to the middle of the stage. Her dress swayed with her body's movements making her look like the queen of beauty Shiva herself...

***"Wow isn't she a babe!??!" "Yeah man, but she is a 'lil small in places if you know what I mean" "Snigger...snigger,"*******

Sephiroth shuck his head, as he calmed himself down, trying to ignore the rude members of the audience that were pushing their luck with him.

'Morons, how easy it would be just to run all these men through. It would be soo effortless..' Sephiroth thought with a bitter smile. The smile disappeared almost immediately when a strangers hand from in front of him almost whacked into his face by accident. The general growled as he felt the idea of crushing the victim's hands if it moved any where near his person again. His last thought was lost when he heard the booming voice of the announcer. Sephiroth returned his attention back to the event at hand.

"Now, as you can see, this flowergirl is one of our residents in Midgar, give it up to her folks!!!!" Mukki cried out, as the audience shouted and screamed to such an extent that Sephiroth swore he could see the walls tremble in excitement.

"*Hoot!!!!!!! Hoot!!!!!!!*" "Pull your zipper down!!!We wanna see more baby!" Cried one of the audience members winning a animalistic growl from Sephiroth's direction. He was not used to the idea of women being sold to an audience. It was a certainly disgusting sight..

"Now, now folks. Do you think this lovely girl should be the belle of the ball!?!" Mukki announced looking down at his watch as he kept an eye on the 'Sephiroth' lookalike in the audience.

"_**YYYEAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! NNNIIICCCCEEE CCCCUUUURRRRRRVVVVEEEESSS, Pick me honey," **_

"_**Yeah I don't mind being stung *wink*-wink*" **_

"_**We can be beeeeeeeesssssssssyyyyyy all night,"**_

"Ugh, I am surrounded by idiots," Sephiroth wearily thought to himself, Sephiroth was the never the type to give a women a second look, whether they were dressed to impress or trying to show off their assets. Of course he was sexually experienced but he did not need to indulge his hunger often. There were other more productive ways to satiate his interests. Sex was just a fancy, not a necessity. It seemed the men around him believed they needed to fornicate as much as they needed to inhale air.

"All these men in here are planning to maul her, I knew this was a bad idea," the angered swordsman thought, watching Aeris as she looked in his direction. The outfit the Ancient was wearing was truly too revealing for Sephiroth's tastes, the dress seemed too short and inappropriate for a woman of her stature; and as the dress had no sleeves, it only served to intensify her chest and brea...

"Get your mind out of the gutter Sephiroth," the swordsman thought angrily to himself, shaking his head to rid himself of his recent thoughts. Although he couldn't help but admit that he was fond of seeing black on the girl instead of pink. It actually suited her rather well.

"When does this stupidity end?" Sephiroth thought, irritated on how his thoughts had started to slip since the brown haired Cetra had began to interrupt his plans.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Why is Sephiroth looking at me like that?!?!" Aeris thought, as the general's green gaze seemed to penetrate through her soul. She shuddered at the way his eyes looked at only her in a haunting manner.

"Oh no, could it be that I have something on my face or that my hair looks a mess?!?!" The Cetra thought worriedly. She blushed a bright crimson at the idea. She looked down at the wooden stage as the audience below seemed to howl at her with excitement.

"Come on honey, be my little honey bee for tonight," one man said in a high nasal voice making Aeris shudder. The face of Hojo popped into her head and she couldn't help but feel incredibly disgusted.

"NO PICK ME!!! PICK ME!!! Even if you don't win babe, I don't mind taking in some sweet honey," Cried one audience member causing the rest to laugh out and roar louder.

"Time to decide folks, This is our last lovely girl tonight, since no one has had a decent shout. Do you think she deserves to stay in the Don's house with one of you animals?!?!" Mukki called out as the screams and shouts grew to a loud cacophony of cheers..

"I think we've got a winner. Aeris. You have won the prize to stay in Corneo's mansion. Now you have to choose a lucky guy from the audience!!!!!!!!" Mukki squealed in fake excitement, rushing up to the shocked Cetra to give her a very tight hug.

.................................................................................................................................

"I,..I...won!?!!" Aeris questioned to herself, shocked by the result herself.

"I WON!!!!!!" Aeris repeated to herself, before hugging Mukki back. She jumped up and down on the stage eyeing Sephiroth quickly who gave a slight nod in comprehension. Mukki pulled back and placed a hand on Aeris' shoulder in a way to calm her down. Then he continued his speech.

"So, Aeris??!?! Whose the lucky guy gonna be??!?!" Mukki asked as Aeris unlocked her eyes from Sephiroth to Mukki's, then back at the audience. All the spectators were pointing at one another, and then reality hit Aeris like a tonne of bricks. 'I have to pick someone,' Aeris thought as she chewed her lip looking at the audience before mentally slapping her head in stupidity. This was part of the plan all along. Why was she so worried.

"... um I pick the man at the far back. No not the one with the short spiked hair, no, yes, the one at the far back, the one with the long hair!" Aeris called out distinguishing Sephiroth. The audience turned around to face the general whose face was in a mask of unreadable emotion. Some people jumped back at the shock of seeing silver hair on a man. The idea that this strange person may actually be the true Sephiroth shocked some. While others sneered, jealous on how a look-a-like; a copy was chosen over them. Some of the spectators decided to voice out their negative opinions which made Sephiroth growl in warning. He moved one hand from Aeris' clothing while his left hand gripped the hilt of his sword.

"Why do you want the Sephiroth look a like?!?!" One man asked to Aeris as another laughed as he added "Yeah, why did you pick the freaky albino prince?!?!"

Sephiroth's face turned into a vicious snarl. Now that was a statement worthy enough of drawing blood. Masamune was drawn from his sheath and was about to go on a mass killing spree. But before he could even lunge forward to make his first kill, he felt hands wrap around his waist from behind.

The swordsman's eyes flared in fury. How dare a stranger touch him.

.................................................................................................................................

"Oh no," Aeris thought alarmed. Even though she was at least fifteem metres away from Sephiroth, she could still feel the raw pulsing energy, which intensified as Sephiroth had made his presence known. Knowing more than likely what Sephiroth was about to do, Aeris quickly moved around the astonished Mukki and jumped off the small stage. weaving quickly through the audience who were taunting her silver haired warrior. When the brunette saw Sephiroth begin to raise Masamune, she rushed forward and pulled her arms around Sephiroth's waist, surprising him out of attack. She whispered into his ear to reassure him of her presence.

"Sssh, hey calm down, please don't fight here," Aeris begged softly. Holding Sephiroth's sword wielding wrist, she tried to steer Sephiroth away from the audience, opening one of the $£^&* doors and literally forcing Sephiroth inside before shutting it behind her.

Thanking the planet it was empty, Aeris collapsed on the bed with a sigh while Sephiroth remained by the front door. His posture remained stoic but his face seemed full of rage.

"Hey I can't believe I won. Isn't it great Seph!?!?" Aeris sighed, stretching slightly looking at the fury written across the swordsman's face.

"Oh come on Seph don't be so grouchy, be thankful that they don't know who you truly are," Aeris said, trying to enlighten up the mood while Sephiroth remained moody. Sensing that the swordsman's mood wasn't going to improve anytime soon, Aeris stood up from the bed and stretched.

"Well I have to go and get my prize tickets from Mukki. If you want you can stay here," Aeris called. She then walked towards the door and closed it shut, leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts.

Finally finished chapter.. Tee hee...... I'm back into the writing mood again and soon I will complete all the fanarts people have asked me to do. Til next update. Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva


	16. Don Corneo's mansion

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own ff and I never will!!!** except all my ff7 plushes, keyrings and resin statues. Oh I found out about a wicked cool site for buying ff10 figures in the UK. It is .com. You can buy Tidus, Yuna and Seymour for only £12.99 and a small amount of post and packaging. Cheap ne?!?!

Anywho, on with the fic.

"Well I have to go and get my prize tickets from Mukki, you can stay here," Aeris called as she walked towards the door and closed it shut. Leaving Sephiroth alone with his thoughts.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The Cetra quickly returned with her cheeks slightly rosy. Sephiroth slightly raised his eyebrow in question to which Aeris shook her head.

"Here, I've got them so we can go when you are ready," Aeris said quickly, having a keen urge to leave. She quickly walked towards Sephiroth, and handed over the small slips of yellow tinted paper. The swordsman glimpsed down at them, noting the red and black logo that he all too much remembered.

'Why is the ShinRa allied with the Don? Something doesn't feel right,' Sephiroth mentally thought before he stuffed the paper slips into his trench coat pocket. His head turning to face Aeris giving a slight nod that he was ready.

"Come on then lets go," Aeris stated, more than eager to leave the Honey Bee Inn. In fact, she was about to head out of the door until Sephiroth's voice stopped her, tilting his head to the clothes that he had deposited on the bed.

"With you wearing that?!?!" The warrior said incredulously, looking at Aeris in a way that showed apparent confusion. No matter how much he wanted to hastily leave the gay brothel, there was no chance in hell that he would let his companion leave in the attire she was currently wearing.

"What is wrong with my clothes…?"Aeris began in an automatic reaction of defiance, then realised she hadn't changed back into her pink dress. Aeris blinked a few times and looked down at her clothes, surprised that she had forgotten what she was wearing.

'Amazing what nerves can do to you,' Aeris thought as she scratched her head slightly in embarrassment. Laughing off her mistake, she headed back to the bed and picked up her dress.

"How can you not notice yourself wearing something so revealing?!?" Sephiroth questioned in disbelief. Aeris not wanting to embarrass herself further wisely decided to keep quiet, as the silver haired general rambled on.

"You do not even notice what you are wearing, and you just expected to flounce around wearing that in a place riddled with debauched miscreants of the slums...." Sephiroth said in a reprimanding tone, shaking his head. Aeris opened her mouth in protest but Sephiroth cut her off.

"And don't say you can take care of yourself Cetra or do I need to remind you that you were just about to leave without possessing any weapon or materia on your person?" Sephiroth continued on, as Aeris sat down on the bed, picking at the buttons of her dress half listening to what the general was talking about.

".....And I intended to leave Midgar soon after we left ShinRa HQ......We have wasted two travelling days now due to your unnecessary detours and it will soon become three days if you do not get a move on," the swordsman finished, noting how Aeris was not listening. She had her back facing him whilst she sat on the bed. Sephiroth frowned as he unfolded his arms. He clenching a fists till he heard the small bones crack in them both. He smirked slightly on how Aeris' back tensed in reaction.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'_Great he's mad,' _

Aeris thought to herself as she heard Sephiroth cracking his hands behind her back. Her past reminding how her mother always told her that boys who liked cracking their knuckles to impress girls were just silly, as it gave them arthritis in the joints in their later years. Turning her head, she saw the swordsman's frowning down at her. She quickly decided that she needed to say something...

"YES...um I mean yes.... We'll leave as soon as we arrive at the mansion." Aeris hastily replied, while Sephiroth's emerald eyes locked onto Aeris' for a few moments before looking away.

"Fine," Sephiroth agreed in a clipped tone. His face turned emotionless as he just stood in the room, making no intention of leaving.

"Ummm, do you mind?!?!" Aeris asked shyly, blushing slightly as she stared down at her feet while Sephiroth gave her a strange look.

'Oh planet, why are some men blessed with this type of naivety?!?!' Aeris thought as her face reddened.

"Um Seph, I'm gonna change. Can you give me some privacy?" The brunette stated out in embarrassment, as Sephiroth looked at her curiously.

"Aren't you just re-changing into your previous clothing?!?" Sephiroth questioned, not understanding the Cetra's intentions.

"Yes, but... um... I don't want a guy watching me change, this isn't SOLDIER barracks," Aeris said exasperated tone

"What does the SOLDIER barracks have to do with you changing here??!" Sephiroth questioned knowing from his past life that most of his SOLDIERS he knew shared cubicles together.

"Please, just please, can you wait outside?" The Ancient pleaded, not wanting the idea of someone seeing her at her most vulnerable state.

After at Aeris' anxious face a few moments longer, Sephiroth turned and strode to the door.

"Hurry up then, I'll give you two minutes," he stated before walking through the door and quickly closing it shut.

"Few, finally I'm alone to my privacy," Aeris sighed as she pulled the black dress over her shoulders bending down to pick up her red jacket, relieved that her mother's heirloom was still inside the pocket. She pulled the black clip out of her hair, and placed it into the pocket of her jacket. She fastened her white orb in place with her traditional hairstyle. Unfortunately Aeris was unaware that she was currently being spied on. The ShinRa badge was almost un-missable on the black box. A flashing red light blinking beneath the camera lens indicated that it was indeed on .

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Are you 'presentable' Cetra?!?" Came a muffled voice from behind Aeris' door.

"Yeah Seph, you can come in now. I only have to put on my boots on now," Aeris called out, as she saw the door once again open. Sephiroth came back in, walking up to the bed and picking up her guard stick, scrutinizing it carefully.

"You will need a better weapon upgrade. I am certain that this stick couldn't even kill an insect with one hit," Sephiroth pointed out dryly. He then remembered that it took Aeris at least four strikes before she killed a feeble whole eater. Aeris frowned and tied up her other boot before snatching the staff out of the general's hands.

"Hey, this staff has sentimental value to me, I don't need a new one," Aeris stated as she pouted at the general who seemed to be smirking slightly in amusement.

"Fine, fine, you can keep the stick but it'll do you no good outside of Midgar," Sephiroth stated wisely, shaking his head to himself. He waiting calmly as Aeris pulled her jacket on and pulled her rucksack over her shoulders.

"Come on then Cetra lets try to make it sometime this year;" Sephiroth laughed before walking out of the room.

"Meanie!" Aeris called out as she tried to catch up with the general.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aeris walked behind Sephiroth through the Midgar streets after failing to start a conversation with him a few times. She remained silent as the general continued at an incredically fast pace. His metallic tone hair whipped along with his movements, and Aeris couldn't help but stare in awe at the richness of its pale coloured locks; observing its smooth fineness, its....

"We're here," Sephiroth stated calmly, stopping and almost making Aeris bump into his back. Looking past his metal pauldrons, Aeris too noticed that they had arrived. The mansion itself was decorated in regal Wutain prints. From the large golden pillars to the Wutain terracotta roof tiles the building emanated wealth and unhealthy opulence. Even the golden dragon markings across the wall showed power and superiority. Although Aeris lived rather near to the Don's mansion, she had never truly seen the golden building as her mother had often warned her about all the corrupt deals which went on inside. But now, Aeris was entering inside today and she couldn't help but feel at least a small seed of excitement. Sephiroth remained emotionless, instantly acknowledging the style of the Wutian buildings. The sight of them made his mind trace back to earlier missions of the Wutai war where he ordered his men to burn down buildings similar to the one he was about to go inside now. The sharp smoke of ash and burnt corpses filled the interiors of his mind. The tugging on his shoulder made him lose that thought as he looked down to see Aeris looking up at him eagerly.

"Come on, lets go Seph," the Cetra said eagerly pulling on Sephiroth's sleeve. He opened up the golden gates and watched Aeris rush off forward to the man who seemed like a bouncer at the door.

After arriving at the door, Sephiroth noted that the bouncer was indeed a ShinRa elite SOLDIER judging from the Mako shine in his eyes and the telltale dark blue uniform he was wearing. His face seemed to warp into sheer terror when the SOLDIER looked up and saw Sephiroth's face.

"Umm.... Per...per.. mi...mi.. ssion slip sir," came the spluttered words of the SOLDIER who was visibly shaking under the older man who held a 6ft sword on his possession. The guard was now thanking his extensive years of training in Shinra, for if he wasn't a SOLDIER or being paid 100,000 gil a year, he would have either crumbled down to the ground in fright or scampered away in terror.

"Er…er.., p.p.,...could I have your p.p. slip general, urr I mean sir?" the nervous SOLDIER stuttered. the general shook his head on how ShinRa had grown so much more incompetent without him on their side.

"At ease SOLDIER," Sephiroth commanded coldyly. If there was anything that the former General hated, it was seeing weak and cowardly people standing before him. Unfortunately cowardice was a very popular trait that was found among every human he had met.

"Oh you think he is the Great general Sephiroth?!?!" came a voice from Sephiroth's right realising that it was indeed Aeris.

.................................................................................................................................

"Oh he's just a look a like," Aeris lied, giving a small giggle whilst giving Sephiroth a look of 'I know what I'm doing'.

"Oh yeah, I knew that," the SOLDIER lied, laughing lightly with Aeris and relaxing very noticeably.

"Seph, um I mean Seth, can you give me these slips please?" Aeris asked, taking the pieces of paper from his hands and passing them both into the ShinRa guard's. The guard briefly looked at them, then nodded in satisfaction before turning to open the doors.

"Thanks, oh and congratulations on winning the HB Inn competition," the SOLDIER smiled , removing a key out of his pocket and unlocking the door behind him.

"I guess that you chose this guy for your date tonight then. I guess you are yet another woman who has fallen for a Sephiroth look-alike then," he said, laughing slightly with his own remark.

"Ehehe?" Aeris giggled nervously, trying not to look at her companion beside her, having no idea what he might be thinking.

"But erm yes, Have a nice stay here um.....your name Miss?!?!" the guard questioned as Aeris turned back to face him and give him a soft smile.

"Aeris, Aeris Gainsborough," the brunette replied kindly which made Sephiroth's face visibly cringe.

'What on planet's name does this girl think she's doing?!?! She just gave her identity away, to the enemy no less,' Sephiroth thought angrily.

"It was nice meeting you but I think I should go in now," Aeris finished just as Sephiroth roughly pushed past the brunette and went inside the building.

'Huh?!?! what's with him?' Aeris thought in confusion. She waved at the guard and went inside the building. She closing the door behind her and noticed how no one else was in the hallway except her and the general.

"What on Gaia's forsaken green earth do you think you are doing?!?!" Sephiroth almost shouted causing Aeris' green eyes to widen in size in surprise.

"You fool! You just gave away your whereabouts to the enemy!! Shinra is now on its way to get reinforcements,"


	17. The Don

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 17**

**The Don**

**Disclaimer**

OMG, I'm still alive!!!!! Sorry folks, I forgot to mention I was going to away from the computer during the Easter and that lately I have been suffering from major writer's block. Anywho, I'm back and that's all that really matters so I won't bore you anymore.

On with the fic.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What on Gaia's forsaken green earth do you think you are doing?!?!" Sephiroth almost shouted ,causing Aeris' green eyes to widen in size in surprise.

"You just given away your whereabouts to the enemy!! He is now on his way to get reinforcements," Sephiroth all but growled. Aeris' plan was truly not going well Sephiroth thought to himself, cursing himself how he was unable to kill the SOLDIER due to the surveillances nearby and that the lucky SOLDIER was probably running off to planet knows where.

"Why can you not realise the stupidity of your own actions, you have just sabotaged your own mission" Sephiroth barked out to the Cetra, feeling no remorse as he watched the girl's eyes tear up. "Crying will not change the events so cease your tears," the swordman commanded, before turning from Aeris in partial disgust to scan his surroundings.

"If you weren't flirting all over that SOLDIER, maybe you would have realised what you have done...CETRA ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!" the warrior shouted as he made a quick glimpse at Aeris and saw that her eyes were unfocussed and glazed at another part of the room. Her mouth trembled slightly as she tried to turn her head away.

Sephiroth snorted indignantly as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Your lack of common sense infuriates me girl. I'm surprised that you have survived in these slums with the little knowledge you have gathered while living here...foolish child." Noting that Aeris was making no acknowledgment to anything he was saying, he roughly pushed a silver tendril from his face, and walked in front of Aeris' gaze. As she turned away from his accusing glare, he had the sudden urge to just continue shouting at her as if she was a mere Shinra cadet. And then Sephiroth remembered. Aeris was not a Shinra cadet. She was only a mere girl and a weak hearted one in fact. Well a Cetra girl to be precise.

'Why can't she just look up and admit her mistake, I haven't got time for this,'

.................................................................................................................................

Aeris who was trying to hide from Sephiroth's gaze, ducked her head quickly when his eyes came into her view. Her chestnut bangs blocked the view of her face as she looked down at the ground. Sephiroth's dusty leather hide boots seemed so much more interesting compared to the callous words which were leaving his lips.

'Why can't he just leave me alone, I can't help it if I am no great prodigy like him, I'm only a flower girl from the slums,' Aeris thought in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. She really did not want to feel vulnerable around him.

'I must appear so weak to him,…Sephiroth…he is a renowned world wide hero and my mother want me to be strong like him for the sake of the planet.' Gulping back the ever growing lump in her throat, Aeris opened her eyes and tried to look up at Sephiroth's face. But she only had the courage to look up at the general's hands which seemed to be clenching and unclenching in unison. His hands clearly showed the anger which was pulsing from the figure before her.

'Why was I the chosen one, if all I ever do is bring disaster and destruction to everyone I meet?' Aeris thought to herself as she sniffed.

After a few moments where Aeris was waiting for her embarrassment to end, she felt a cool touch upon her cheek, which retracted as quickly as it came causing her to look up.

........................................

"Cetra....Cetra.... Aeris?" Sephiroth said calmly, as he realised that there was no point in wasting time with being angry with her. After all, she never had the proper training like he, nor did she know how to compose herself for war. 'Like I have had,' Sephiroth grumbled to himself and watched in slow fascination as Aeris' gaze moved from his boots and were fixated on his gloved hands.

"I used to look at Hojo's hands when he used to stare at me, " Sephiroth remembered bitterly. Having an idea at what Aeris might be thinking and feeling disgusted by comparing himself with the mad scientist himself, Sephiroth leaned towards Aeris and placed a shaky gloved hand upon Aeris' cheek. He waited for a positive reaction before removing his touch. The swordsman made clear purpose of doing only when necessary. Seeing Aeris' teary green eyes did not break Sephiroth's emotionless mask. However the swordsman attempted to soften the tone of his next works.

"You understand Aeris that I want to leave Shinra as quickly as we can. I abhor flaws that could have been prevented...at least be on your guard in the future for potential dangers," Sephiroth finished.

The brunette bowed her head. "I'm sorry too Sephiroth, I did not mean to be so irresponsible, I must be an awful burden to you," Aeris stated as she grabbed the swordsman's gloved hand in hers. Sephiroth jumped slightly when he felt a feather like touch on his hand. Aeris was no grinning slightly at him.

"Come on then Aeris, I believe that now is the right time to make our departure," Sephiroth stated firmly, as he extracted his hand away from the brunette.

........................................

Rubbing her eyes slightly with the sleeve of her jacket and brushing her bangs to the side of her face, Aeris sent a faint smile towards her silver haired companion .

"You are right, when I was here with Cloud the secret escape route was in the Don's main bedroom below the rug," Aeris added, relieved to know that the tension had disappeared between them.

For the second time Aeris had been in the Don's mansion, Aeris took in her surroundings. Everything seemed to shout wealth and royalty due to all the gold trimmings and burgundy lacing. It seemed impossible for the Don to be able to afford all the items in the mansion, Aeris thought before realising that the Don was never a true honest man and with ShinRa on his side, it was to be expected he was into many seedy businesses. Hearing the sound of footsteps to the left of her, Aeris turned and saw Sephiroth making his way to a small corner of the hallway as if he was inspecting something. Aeris' eyes widened in shock as she saw him quickly unsheathe Masamune and strike a black offending object. Sparks flew through the air as the item fell to the ground.

As if Sephiroth was reading the Cetra's mind, he responded with the words 'surveillance camera' casually as if he was accustomed to destroying them quite often. Then again, Aeris thought, if he was the former General of the Shinra after him, and he always had the paparazzi after him, I would do the same if anyone tried to watch me in the shower and invade my personal life. Aeris walked up to the general and peered down to reel back on what she saw, it was the same black box she saw in the Honey Bee Inn and that meant...

"Oh god, those sick perverts...." Aeris shrieked, before slapping a hand over her mouth. Aeris frowned when she heard chuckling and a swish of leather beside her.

"Heh heh, I believe you forgot to watch where you were changing, I could have watched you change in person and found that camera but no, You wanted your so called privacy and now ShinRa has you taped you undressing for all those perverted scientists to watch and analyse." Sephiroth chuckled while walking towards the stair case. A small smile grazed his lips as he held the expression of Aeris' face lit up with a bright red glow.

"Come on then Cetra, there are more trying things to be concerned over than invaded privacy.... then again," Sephiroth chuckled to himself as he watched the blushing Aeris walk to wear he was standing and pouting.

"Now you know what I had to deal with throughout my years of living with Shinra," Sephiroth called as he jogged up the stairs. Aeris huffed at his comment and followed on behind. When Aeris got to the top of the stairs, she turned around to see the general kick down the door on the far right to then storm in with Masamune in his hands. A few seconds later he returned with a small blue bottle in his hands.

"It's a potion. Here, take it." Sephiroth called as he tossed the small bottle which Aeris almost dropped since one of her hands was holding her staff. Giggling slightly she looked at the bottle to check that it wasn't open or leaking. Aeris placed her staff on the floor and opened up her left jacket pocket, placing the blue hued bottle inside her inventory.

Finally bending down and picking up her stick, she noticed that Sephiroth was looking at her.

"What?!?!" Aeris asked in confusion to which Sephiroth shook his head and nodded his head to the golden rimmed door.

"This room?" Sephiroth said cooly , not waiting for Aeris answer before he tried to open the door and finding it locked.

"Odd..." Sephiroth thought aloud, before he took a step back and rammed his shoulder solidly against the door, smashing it open on impact. The Sephiroth walked through the door and Aeris obediently followed, looking down in partial awe at the unknown power that Sephiroth kept hidden within him. She was drawn out of her thoughts by Sephiroth's chilling words.

"Quiet... something is not right here...," Sephiroth warned the brunette. His body was on alert as he walked around the bedroom. Aeris pulled her breath in as she watched Sephiroth take out Masamune from his sheath. He walked slowly towards a curtain near the far end of the end.

*Swipe*

Sephiroth didn't know which was worse, the ill piercing screech or the sight of the screaming half nude Don trying desperately to cover himself up.

"What are you doing here?!?!" Sephiroth said harshly, pointing the tip of his blade against the Don's throat.

"Umm...*sweating* it.. it...it's my home..." the Don stuttered as he trembled slightly at the seven foot sword poised at is neck. One millimeter closer and he might..

"Sephiroth please...." Aeris called out, knowing that any slight movement would cause the Don instant death.

The only reply the Cetra received was a low hush from the general.

"Tell me now and I'll make your death less painful... why are you here?!?!"" Sephiroth asked again, smirking slightly at the petrified look the Don was showing.

**************************************************************II think I'll leave it there for more suspense. Why is the don there and how is he related to ShinRa. All will be told in the next Chapter. Oh don't forget to review.

Oh I want to know if anyone would be interested in me writing a Edgar, Setzer and Terra fanfic triangle thingy. If you don't know who they are it doesn't matter. I just want to know who would like to read that combination. Email me if you want me to go through with it.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva.

P.S

Is there anyone here who is interested in Final Fantasy Cosplay?!?!


	18. The end of the Don

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 18**

**The Don**

**Disclaimer**

Hey this is a quick update for me ne? I have to warn you that this chapter is a little gory, don' worry. Neither Aeris nor Seph gets hurt but if you're a little squeamish, I recommend that you do not read this chapter. This is your final warning.

On with the fic.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Tell me now and I'll make your death less painful... why are you here?!?!"" Sephiroth asked again, smirking slightly at the petrified look the Don was revealing to him. His face turning white from both fear and embarrassment.

"I'm uh, ur... I am not doing anything. I was just going to go to bed now, and um... waiting for the latest Honeybee girl to come find me." The Don half squeaked out. The answer didn't seem to faze Sephiroth, if anything, the general pushed his sword blade closer, tickling a few whiskers off the Don's chin before swiping them off. The Don could all but stare as he watched the yellow strands fall upon the red carpeted floor.

"I'm giving you one last chance, what are you doing here?!?!" Sephiroth repeated chillingly. He tilted his head slightly and looked partially through his silver bangs. A menacing smile streaked across his lips when the Don's eyes seemed to dilate, causing a small chuckle to leave his lips.

'Oh SH*^T, Oh SH*^T,' the Don thought fearfully, wanting more than anything than to cower away. 'ShinRa never told me that this was gonna happen. Oh I wish I had a dagger or rifle or something…' The Don was brought back to painful reality as he moved his head slightly, causing small droplets of crimson blood to slide down his neck. Giving a small gasp, the Don pulled himself back to meet the wall behind him. Masamune following his every movement, making him completely trapped.

'I've gotta say something!' Corneo thought frantically, cowering at the idea of dying.

"Well, ur, ur," The Don stuttered, "I was told to, to, um... stay put by Shin...shin...Ra as a female escapee will more than likely to come this way." Corneo knew he had to tell the truth. Either way, he could either die by Sephiroth now or by the hands of Shinra. Maybe Sephiroth would be more sympathetic to him, he thought.

.................................................................................................................................

'Finally he speaks, I knew he'd easily come around, but still I need more information…' Sephiroth thought. He face remained immobile of emotion.

"Who told you this?" Sephiroth asked coldly, awaiting Corneo's next answer and checking his face to see if he was lying.

"A man in a bb...b...bblue...suit… with long dark hair…he..he…he was pass..passing on a message from the President himself." The Don answered, looking fearfully at the taller man's gaze. His fear increased when the swordsman glared at his answer.

"You lie. The President of Shinra is dead," Sephiroth said coldly. He knew death was imminent for this repulsive being.

"No I didn't mean 'The' President of ShinRa. I meant his son. His kin," the Don answered before realising that he said too much.

The swordsman raised a slight brow in curiosity. "Go on," the warrior pushed, amused with the whole ordeal of it all, watching the trickle of sweat brush down the half bald man's forehead.

"Ur..I can't... well aright just pleaaasse don't kill me. Rufus ShinRa wanted me to take the girl back to ShinRa HQ. This was his entire plan with the HB inn competition and the juries out come. He was sure a girl as pretty as her would come this way if she had the intention of leaving Midgar through my home." The Don blabbed, dealing his two listeners with a great deal of new information.

"I'll let you free and I won't tell a soul. Just please don't kill me," Corneo begged. His left stubby arm pointed at a bed knob at the right hand corner of the room.

"That lever opens the escape. Really, I am telling you the truth." He finished fearfully.

"I see," Sephiroth said more to himself as he began to pull back his sword giving the woman behind him great relief.

"I guess I have no more use for you then," he said calmly as The Don sighed in relief....

to then pale in horror as the blade swung forcefully back in one movement. His mouth made a small gasp before his head was butchered straight off his body. His head dropped and bounced on the floor twice before rolling to a complete stop. His blue eyes still reeled in horror.

Everything was silent before an ear-piercing screech materialized.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"SEPHIROTH," Aeris screamed with horror, visibly shaking at the atrocities that she had just witnessed. Her body shook as she turned her head away when Sephiroth sheathed his sword.

"How monstrous," Aeris whispered, taking a step back when Sephiroth turned his head towards her direction.

"How could you? Why did you?!?!" Aeris stammered, truly afraid of the man before her and the powers he had held before her.

.................................................................................................................................

Sephiroth let out a sigh as he saw the headless carcass drop to the ground. A pool of blood formed underneath him, splashing slightly at his black trench coat. Bringing his Masamune in front of him, the swordsman was particularly surprised to see his sword coated in thick red blood.

"Odd," he mumbled to himself giving it one final look before fastening it to his sheath. He paused suddenly as he heard a shrill scream of his name.

'…Cetra...,' Sephiroth thought as he mentally kicked himself. Turning around, Sephiroth gauged the brunette's reactions. Her eyes were wide open in shock. Her face was chalk white with fright.

She seemed to mutter a few incoherent words and took a step back as Sephiroth turned to approach her.

'Hmm she is afraid of me....." Sephiroth thought as he stepped forward and watched as Aeris took one immediate step back. Not knowing what Aeris would do, Sephiroth made sure Masamune was fastened to his hip before bringing one hand in front of him in an almost friendly gesture.

"Aeris do not fear for this man. Soon, he will become a part of the planet. And I assure you, he is a more valuable source there than he could have ever been here with ShinRa,"

After a few moments, he saw Aeris shake her head forcefully in a distraught manner, her bangs swinging wildly as Sephiroth noted that Aeris had tears on her face. She then began to speak.

"Why...why did you do it.... he...he told you the truth so I don't know why..."Aeris began, stuttering slightly. She had a large lump in her throat and she was swaying slightly with emotional sickness.

"Stop thinking like that Cetra," the swordsman chided. "Those are the emotions which will get you killed...whether you fear death or not, it comes to us all. So enough of this foolishness, we need to go before others arrive," Sephiroth commanded in his normal brisk tone but Aeris harshly stopped his thoughts with her sudden outburst.

"I can't believe you just said that, If you were a real Cetra, you would want to cherish life over death." Aeris stated passionately, truly believing every word she said. She believed no-one had any more power over anyone. Everyone was born equal. Her hands went straight to cover her burning eyes. And that was when Sephiroth saw the brunette's branded hand for the very first time

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'You have it wrong Cetra, with death comes new life, and ultimately that is how the planet survives.' Sephiroth answered mentally.

"Hmm…what is that?" Sephiroth mentally thought as he noticed at first glance a tattoo on the girl's hand, but on close inspection he realised that it was indeed a burn mark with a number 1. Alarm bells seemed to ring into Sephiroth's mind as he automatically covered his right hand. The markings were identical.

'Why didn't I notice it sooner?' the general thought, rubbing his right hand slightly before letting it fall to his side.

"Aeris, who gave you that mark on your hand?" Sephiroth said, uncomfortable as his past began to rise again into his mind and without the help of Jenova nearby, he couldn't dispel the thoughts. When Aeris felt the concern tone in the general's voice, she rubbed her eyes and then instantly remembered what Sephiroth was asking.

"Number 1 Demi Cetra. Hojo specimen." Aeris recalled to herself. She pulled her hands away from her face and looked down at her marred hand. After pausing a few moments to check that her voice wouldn't crack as she was speaking, Aeris began to retell her past in the lab.

"Hojo pulled me back by my hair…then he pulled out a syringe and injected me...whatever he gave me made me lose consciousness… the next time I woke up, I realised that my hand was burning and he had branded me...like a cow." Aeris finished, turning her gaze away from her hand to see the General's face with an emotion she had never truly seen there before. Using her unmarred hand, Aeris took a few steps forward noticing that Sephiroth made no movement or reply. Gulping back any nervousness or resentment she first felt a few moments ago, Aeris grasped Sephiroth's right hand and watched him instantly reel back with shock, his eyes alert, showing how he had his barriers down.

'What do I say now,' Aeris thought to herself. She herself, was none too comfortable in emotional moments like these. However, when she saw the solemn sympathy in the swordman's eyes , she had an urge to hold the warrior's hand by some ill force.

"Sephiroth...I'm sorry, " Aeris began, slightly blushing when she looked down at her feet and then at her wringing hands. Before she could continue, she was awarded with a sigh and a faint touch upon her shoulder.

"You have no reason to be sorry Cetra.. I just don't understand how you of all people don't think it is right to punish people like that filth...." Sephiroth said quietly gesturing to the corpse on the floor. Aeris was surprised at what Sephiroth said.

"You see Cetra; there is no wrong in the actions that had just taken place. All I did was stop mankind from hurting us. Do you not approve of your own safety?" Sephiroth questioned as Aeris tried to protest before Sephiroth blunted her out.

"Do you truly believe that mankind have more rights than you…than us? You heard him, he said it was their entire plan. He intended to take you back to Shinra so you could become their puppet again. I'm sure they would have pull your strings to make you dance and 'you' still wish to sympathize with them?"

"......" Aeris spoke making a memo to herself. Never argue with Sephiroth about his beliefs, if you don't want an hour lecture.

"You know I'm right Cetra," Sephiroth pressed on, taking his arm away from his shoulder. Aeris felt she could not respond. She moved her mouth but Sephiroth raised a gloved hand to cover her pale lips.

"Sssh, you don't have to tell me. I already know the pain you have been injected with. It has been too much for such an innocent girl like yourself to experience. But remember no matter how much you want to believe in being kind and gentle. If you do not fight, men like Shinra will try to use us. And if we do not bend to their will, they will find ways to get rid of us. That is why my 'mother' has blessed me with a mission to punish them all, so that human kind will never hurt us." Aeris' eyes watched as Sephiroth's lips formed each word. His gloved finger touching her lip was causing the brunette to blush at the intimate contact, even though their surroundings weren't particularly romantic. Headless corpses and romance never mixed well.

"Now Cetra, let us depart so no more fights can pursue us.." Sephiroth finished softly, giving the brunette a rare smile. He drew his hand away before turning quickly. He pulled the lever the Don mentioned earlier and watching as a flap on the floor opened up with a thump.

"I have made our exit, now Cetra come," the swordsman commanded. Aeris walked in a daze towards her silver haired companion and watched him jumped down.

"Well here goes," Aeris said to herself, her mind in emotional conflict with the information Sephiroth personally told her. She raised a trembling hand to her lips.

'_Is Sephiroth's right? Are human kind so different to that of a Cetra that we cannot live in peace together!!'_

'_Do I hate ShinRa so much that I believe that they should be destroyed or punished as Sephiroth says ?'_

'_Do I hate mankind?....No I don't. What about Cloud??! or is he not important to me anymore? He did after all work for ShinRa and...no I refuse to believe it.... but why is my _

_heart tugging towards Sephiroth's words,'_

"Sephiroth..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

WHO LIKED THIS CHAPTER???? ME DID ME DID!!!! A BIT OF GORE WITH A MIXTURE OF ROMANCE. Thanks for the review for my previous chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can for my other fic too but I cannot make any promises.

Please review though. It makes my lazy fingers write faster.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva.


	19. Enter Rufus

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 19**

**Enter Rufus**

**Disclaimer**

Wu hay!!! I'm back. Thanks for all the emails from my last chapter. I really appreciate them. I am trying to spice up my chapters from now on and nope, there won't be the Sephy/Aeris kiss in this chapter. You will have to wait quite a bit for that to happen. But don't worry, this chapter is building up towards the nice battle that AVALANCHE has and also I am bringing another character into the scene. Enjoy..

Now that is out of the way, I can go on with the fic!!!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Was Sephiroth's way right? Are human kind that different to the Cetra that we can't live together in peace?'_

'_Do I hate Shinra so much that I believe that they should be destroyed or punished as Sephiroth says?'_

'_Do I hate mankind?....No I don't. What about Cloud??! or is he not important to me anymore? He did after all work for ShinRa and...no I refuse to believe it.... but why is my heart tugging towards Sephiroth's words,'_

"Sephiroth..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Odd?" was the first thought on Cloud's mind as he and his team crept stealthily around the shadowed areas of ShinRa's HQ. Cloud could hear the faint pants of his female companion behind him..

"What's going on? Why haven't we got into any battles yet?" Cloud whispered behind to Tifa. Barret shrugged his shoulders. He had absolutely no idea. The team turned a corner and Cloud swore that one of the enemy SOLDIER'S made eye contact with him yet he shrugged it off when they walked off in the other direction.

"Hey Cloud? Didn't those SOLDIER'S just see us? I know they saw me but why didn't they do anything?!?!" Questioned Tifa curiously as she cracked her knuckles and continued to follow her leader's footsteps, before they came to a set of stairs. They both waited for Red and Barret to catch up with her.

"We must be lucky or some-ting?" Barret muttered as he scratched his head to which Red intercepted his idea forcefully.

"No Tifa and Cloud are right. The air doesn't smell right," Red whispered quietly, sniffing the air which reminded him of a mixture of blood, power, pain and something else he could not put across. The gun armed man snorted at the idea, deciding to voice his thoughts as he saw the others start to descend the stairs.

"The air smells strange??! Who comes up with this crazy Sh&t!? Of course it smells bad here. We're in ShinRa ya damn foo!!" Barret bellowed which awarded him a swift punch to his shoulder and a low hush by a certain brunette fighter.

"Hush Barret, you are making a scene," Tifa urged. Her body remained attentive as she stopped walking down the steps, and looked behind Red and Barret to see if anyone had followed them while they were talking.

"Who ya lookin for Tif? Let those ShinRa Ba$^£^ds come. I need a good fight!!" Barret growled, throwing his gun arm up in the air, holding it up in all its glory.

Tifa frowned in response, throwing her arms up in disdain as her ruby eyes glinted with exasperation.

"What did I just say?!? We don't want to start a fight, Right Cloud?" Tifa said, turning around to see that her blond spiky haired companion was no-where to be seen. Gasping in surprise, Tifa sprinted down the other steps, turning a corner without taking an intake of breath. She saw in horror that the Ex-SOLDIER was engaged in the middle of a one sided fight.

"CLOUD!!" Tifa called, noticing that Cloud was only fighting an elite ShinRa Soldier but fortunately that he was on the winning side. The Buster sword wielding fighter, won the fight easily as he took out a green orb of intermediate Fire materia, blasting his victim's feet with heated embers before the enemy crumpled to the ground defeated.

After the fight was clearly over, Tifa dashed to her friend's side and inspected him. She checked for wounds but the blond pushed himself away from her.

"Cloud! Are you alright? You shouldn't fight alone like that!!! You could have gotten hurt and..." Tifa blabbed on as Cloud managed to complete his finishing victory pose before swinging back his Buster sword into his sheath.

"Hey Teef. Calm down. Don't forget that I am…was a first class member of SOLDIER. That little skirmish couldn't even faze me in the slightest," Cloud said calmly, placing a hand on Tifa's shoulder to which Tifa slightly winced. Whether from the contact of Cloud's hands or something else Cloud did not know yet refrained from asking for now.

.................................................................................................................................

Tifa winced as she heard Cloud mention he was a First Class SOLDIER.

'Oh Cloud I wish I could tell you the truth...' Tifa thought before she noticed that the man whom she was thinking about was staring intently at her.

.................................................................................................................................

"Hey do you know where the others are?!," Cloud questioned as he sent one final look at Tifa before stepping back and pulling his hands into his trouser pockets.

Tifa blinked a few times and then realised after a moment that Cloud had asked her something. Blushing slightly, she asked if he could repeat what he said and was awarded with a strange look yet he repeated his question again.

"Um... They were only behind me the last time I checked," Tifa stated, scratching her head and looking around the room which seemed empty except for the plant pot in the corner of the room and the noticeable ashes upon the floor.

"Hey Tifa!" Barret called out from behind her, smirking slightly when Red slinked past sniffing the area for any hidden SOLDIERS. He noticed that there was an elevator in the far corner of the room.

"Are we going to leave now?" Red pointed out as the other members of Avalanche turned their attention to the red haired beast who was gesturing with his head to the elevator.

"Hey there's the elevator, Barret you go in last so that your gun can be ready to fire if we have any unexpected guests like last time." Cloud told Barret as he took out a key card which surprisingly ShinRa had not taken off him.

"Yes */MR LEADER*/!" Barret said sarcastically as Tifa and Red went into the small elevator followed by Cloud and himself. Barret then pressed a red button causing the elevator doors to close before descended swiftly downwards.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Urgh... I feel claustrophobic," Cloud moaned to himself as he felt a large pressure on his chest from one of Barret's arms and that he couldn't breathe well since all of Tifa's long, brown, hair was tickling one side of his face.

"You are not the only one Cloud. Having your ribcage embedded with someone's heavy boot is not a comfortable feeling either..." Red mumbled from his place below the blondehaired mercenary.

"Sorry," Cloud apologised through the hair which caused him to sneeze as it tickled his nose. This causing a frown from Tifa, trying to pull back her hair from his face.

******************************DING****************************

'Finally' everyone seemed to sigh as the counter dial rose down to the first floor.

"Come on Barret, lets go. Press the green button. Not the red, we don't want to go back up again..." Cloud said calmly, smiling as he heard Barret growl and say some incoherent words underneath his breath. The door beeped open and Barret stormed out in a clumsy manner with Cloud following on from behind. Tifa and Red stretched their limbs and cracked their cramped muscles as the male Avalanches members were on look out for any new threats.

"Looks like no-body is here guys!! I'm sooo blasting through these damn doors." Barret shouted before spraying a unhealthy amount of bullets across the light fittings, cabinets and most specifically the entrance of the ground floor.

"Comeon guys, out the main doors!!!!!!!!!" Barret cried out as the kicked the entrance doors open to then instantly run back in. Cloud and the gang hadn't moved at all, and they all raised a stray eyebrow at the gun man as he slammed the door shut. The sound of bullets hammering from the other side made each member of Avalanche realise that going out the main doors would certainly not be a very wise idea.

.

"Now how do we get out then?!?" Barret questioned looking at Cloud who seemed bewildered on what to do. He seemed to be looking at his team mates for guidance. But everyone seemed clueless.

"What are we going to do now Cloud!?!" Tifa questioned looking around the room for any ideas.

'We could go back up and then go down those stairs but that would take too long not to mention it would be very tiring..' Tifa thought as she noticed Cloud looking around the room. He moved past the stair case to the left where Shinra held a small stand for weaponry, and ShinRa's prototype vehicles.

All of a sudden, Cloud threw his fists up in the air in excitement before he bolted up the staircase calling for the others behind him.

"Guys! I've got a plan!!! Follow me!!!"

"Have you gone mad foo?!?! That's the wrong way!! Its's a dead end!" Barret called after the running form. He then looked at Tifa and Red, shook his head then sprinted after the blond hero.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sephiroth slow down..." the tired brunette moaned from behind, dodging piles of sludge and waste on the ground while at the same time, trying to catch up with the general's ridiculously fast pace.

'Why does he always seem to grow quiet when we are on the move? What is he thinking?!?!" Aeris thought as she managed to jump over a large amount of mako waste even though Sephiroth walked through it uncaringly .

'Doesn't he know how poisonous that stuff is?!?! Oh I forgot, SOLDIERS have always been injected with that green goo." Aeris remembered, thinking of her first and only boyfriend who had the most beautiful blue eyes that they reminded her of the sky. 'Like Clouds.…' Aeris gasped slightly as she saw some of the grunge slide down the side of her boot. She tried to kick it away, scrunching her nose at the foul smell the Mako was giving off.

.................................................................................................................................

'Why aren't there any monsters fighting me?!?' Sephiroth thought as he trudged across the green mako, thankful that his boots were protected against all chemical substances.

"Cloud has either killed all the monsters located in this area which is more than unlikely, or the monsters are all afraid of me," the swordsman mentally chuckled as he kicked a stray mutated skull out of his path. He smirked slightly as he heard the resounding crack when it hit the wall. The pressure caused it to split in two. The sewer seemed to look like a never ending tunnel of grime and slime yet the silver haired warrior knew that he was heading in the right direction, since the smell which tickled his nostrils was getting fainter with each step he took. Suddenly realising that he was supposed to have company, Sephiroth continued his pace and watched Aeris'. He was amused by her facial expression of disgust as she leapt over obstacles in her way with clear difficulty. She was definitely not SOLDIER material. That was obvious. However Sephiroth couldn't deny that there was something intriguing about the girl. He knew he would be observing her much more in the future.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"What's going on Tifa? and where is that damn Spiky ass?" Barret asked, but Tifa all but pushed the grumpy muscled man into the back of a blue van with Red.

"No time to explain Barret, just strap yourselves in," Tifa quickly commanded, slamming the door and running to the front left side of the mint hued van and getting herself into the driver's seat.

Slamming the door shut, she noted that ShinRa had left the keys in the van which caused the female warrior to smirk slightly. ShinRa were smart but not that smart if they would leave the keys in a vehicle. 'It just screams steal me!,' Tifa thought to herself, as she gave a chuckle before belting herself up.

Turning to the passengers in the back, she smiled when she saw how Barret had problems getting his belt on and that Red refrained from even trying one on…since well…he was a lion dog creature..

"Be careful you guys!!! This is going to be a bumpy ride!!!" Tifa called out behind her before twisting the keys in the van ignition, and hearing the engine rev to life.

"Hmm Now I have to wait for a certain cute blonde mercenary."

****************************CRASH****************************

"Huh?!?" Tifa paused, amazed as the large window in the room shattered into a thousand pieces. She watched as Cloud flew out of the broken window from what looked like a modern styled Hardy Daytona motorcycle. The rider slipped his sword out of his sheath and what could be known as a nod towards Tifa. He raised his sword up into the air.

"That's my cue...." Tifa said to herself. She pushed her foot on the accelerator, closing her eyes as she drove towards the broken window at high speeds.

"I hope this works..." was the brunette's last thought as the heavy van went through the window and jumped down onto the main road below her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An injured man held a plastic cup in his left hand, wincing a few times as the nurse fixed his recent wound he received from what used to be his once most trusted 'Dark Nation'. The man's mako eyes flared as he remembered how the canine almost bit his entire hand off. Ever since he had began his Mako shots, the dog seemed to act peculiar around him, yet he didn't expect it to attack him. It was lucky that he still with-held his shotgun at all times he thought, flexing his hand. He winced slightly as the woman in front of him tried to tend his wound with primitive medicines.

"Nation..." Rufus murmured with anger, shattering the cup in his uninjured hand as the water pooled at his feet. An unreadable look crossed his face as he looked at the remains of the cup in his hand. After a few minutes, he noticed with great annoyance that the nurse was looking up at him in a way that made him want to barf. After a few more moments, he decided he couldn't take any more so he decided to voice his thoughts out yet in a more Presidential manner

.

"I'm fine now. thank you... Could you please give me some privacy..." he asked sternly, his blue toned eyes showing that it wasn't a question. He looked at the woman who all too reminded him of Scarlet will all the over caked makeup.

"Yes Sir, anything else you'd like me to do?!?" she asked eagerly, leaning over in her scandalous white dress which showed too much cleavage than necessary. The President's disgust didn't go un-noticed to the care-taker who seemed to get the idea that she was not wanted before sauntering out. Her hips swayed behind her and her over bleached hair caught the light which Rufus seemed to have no care for. He swore that he heard her curse at him outside the door which caused him to smirk slightly as he sat up on the stool he was sitting upon.

"Remember memo to myself. Sack that slutty Scarlet clone." Rufus laughed before looking down and attending to his own needs.

"Nothing a little cure materia won't fix," he said softly to himself, taking the green orb from his pocket and murmuring a chant. A few seconds later, he was bathed in a warm light with enveloped his wounded hand and quickly closed the cut leaving no scar.

"Useless caretakers, you would think that Cure materia would have been the first thing to be used on a injury," thought the annoyed President as he looked down at his desk and found a small letter with illegible writing upon it.

"Oh god. I cannot be bothered to see him now, I have other important things to attend to," Rufus moaned, brushing his now healed hand through his soft blond coloured hair. Picking up the letter, he opened up the envelope and found out that it was indeed Hojo's writing before he began to read...

_Rufus,_

_I have heard on how your little 'pet' has been disposed of. I will need to take a few checkups on your hand to see if the 'creature' has made no alterations to my testing. However, I am pleased to say that you have fulfilled the first part of the bargain you made with me. It is after all what you wanted to defy and kill your father. Come to Junon and I will ship over the next jab of Mako shots at 09:00. Just try not to do anything stupid after all I am giving you the favour... for you to complete your dream...._

_I also have to mention how I am very disappointed how 'Specimen C1' managed to escape my labs. If you want to become better than your idol. I will need the Cetra specimen. Get your ShinRa troops and find her. I shall be waiting for the outcome._

_S.._

_P.S Burn this note after you have read this......_

Rufus scrunched the note up and sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

'Why can't Hojo type his work instead of sending me this chicken scrawl? I can just barely read it.' Looking into his coat pocket, he fished for his fire materia giving a faint spell on the paper. He watched it curl up in flame before disintegrating into nothing.

"My dream..... what dream? It doesn't feel like that any more.... It feels that Hojo is the only one winning out of this..." Rufus sighed as he walked up to the window and placed his hands behind his back.

"Is it really worth it? The power? The strength? Can Hojo actually give me what I need?!?" Rufus questioned to himself as he looked out of the window onto the highway, noting the all too familiar spiky blonde hair upon the new Daytona bike remodel which was followed slowly by a Van.

"Stage two is finally proceeding forward..." Rufus whispered cryptically, rubbing his right shoulder as he began to walk out of the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

What do you think then?!?! I am trying to not give too much of the plot away and with Rufus being an important character in the story, it is truly quite a hard task to do. AVALANCHE have now finally escaped ShinRa albeit a bit too easily. Something is up to no good. Please keep reading and reviewing as I need the encouragement. I finally know how this story will go so I am more than eager for you guys to read my work!!!

Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva.


	20. What's a hero?

****

To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story

Chapter 20

****

What's a hero?

Disclaimer

This is getting really boring now... No I don't own ff7. It is owned by Square and no matter how much I hope and dream it will never belong to me.

Yay I'm back. Note to anyone who has never been camping before. Always bring at least **4 BLANKETS **if you don't want to freeze to death.

Now that is out of the way I want to thank everyone for the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it.

Now on with the fic....

"Hurry up Tifa! They're gaining," Barret shouted in gleeful excitement as Tifa pushed her foot down further on the accelerator. Small droplets of sweat began to slide down the female martial artist's face as she saw another ShinRa motorist smirk slightly at her before ramming the van causing a grunt and moan from the AVALANCHE members within.

"Damn," Tifa muttered, swerving to the left as she flicked her head to the side trying to get her hair out of her face whilst at the same time, trying to keep up with the Hardy Daytona ahead of her which Cloud was upon. The Ex-SOLDIER was recklessly riding as the ShinRa assassins tried to run him off the road.

.................................................................................................................................

"Aw HELL!!!" Cloud managed to blurt out as an on passer rider bashed into him causing the Blonde haired warrior to jerk forcefully to the right as he nearly fell off the bike. Shaking his head to clear the throbbing pain in his right side, Cloud increased his speed up in higher gear to get away from the motorists.

"I can't keep up with this," Cloud thought, frowning slightly as a biker came up his injured side before he dealt out his Buster Sword to his right, slashing the on coming motorist on the chest. Cloud turned around slightly as he watched the rider fall and roll onto the road, wincing slightly as another biker came behind the fallen rider and ran straight over him.

After knocking down another two riders, Cloud turned his head slightly to look behind at the van, to become angry that four riders were trying to force it off the road.

"S*^T!" He cursed, slowing down slightly to be beside his friends. Holding his Broad sword as far as he could, the weapon managed to force off two of the riders off their motor cycles.

" Two down, two to go," the Ex-SOLDIER mentally thought as he had a glimpse through the window off the van, smiling slightly when he noticed that Tifa was unhurt. Giving her a quick wink, he pulled back behind the van and went to the left side of the van, slashing the unexpected rider across the shoulder who seemed to go out of control and causing to crash into the other rider.

"See ya later ShinRa scum!" Cloud shouted back as he waved his sword in the air in battle excitement. Pulling his sword back to his side, he positioned his bike behind in order to protect the moving van.

'If there was anything that I learned from ShinRa, it is that you should never leave your back un covered."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Have 'da Ba*&t^rds gone yet?!?" Barret swore, slamming his gun arm against the van, which trembled upon impact.

"BARRET STOP THAT!!!" Tifa shouted over the steering wheel, refocusing her mind back on driving and not running Cloud over as he continued to meander in her way countless times. The van jerked slightly as Tifa winced when she drove over a bump, which she automatically knew, wasn't an ordinary speed bump. It was then that Cloud decided to drive up to her window, causing Tifa's heart to pause from the excitement.

Giving her a small wink, the blonde haired grinned as he saw the Zangan warrior shake her head and mouth 'show off'. He gave her a final look and pulled back behind the smiling fist fighter. The sound of the Buster sword clashing with metal went unnoticed to Tifa as she continued to drive before slamming her brakes as her eyes grew wide on what she saw. Her pupils dilated as one thought ran through her mind...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT THE F*&K!?!?!" Cloud cursed again as he saw a dead end drawing near yet what made him more shocked was the 15-foot ShinRa robot weapon who seemed to be waiting for them at the end. Cloud immediately went on alert as he moved himself to be in front of the van to an ultimate stop when he idly noticed that the weapon was indeed "MOTOR BALL " which reminded him of the other weapon he last fought at the reactor before he fell....

Cloud's Mako eyes shone with anger as he recalled the memory of Aeris and how she could still be trapped within the ShinRa HQ!! Growling slightly at the thought and with renewed anger he looked at the robot that seemed to screech in response as he hauled out two large guns out of his shoulders.

.................................................................................................................................

"Oh F*&K!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!!!!!!!" Barret shouted out as Tifa followed Cloud's example in swerving to a stop. As Tifa hopped out of the van, Barret slammed the doors open and rushed to Cloud's right while Tifa ran to the blonde warrior's left with Red in tow.

"Use your Bolt materia!!!" Cloud cried out as he palmed the materia in his hand chanting out the words before an eerie light fell from the sky turning into a thunder bolt as it crashed into the ShinRa weapon, pausing its attack. The attack instantly was replicated as Tifa chanted out her bolt spell, which gave Cloud enough time to slash Motor balls mid section.

"Damn, I have no Bolt materia," Barret cursed to himself, getting angry as he palmed the Fire materia in his hand before changing his mind as he let out an angry snarl before firing out a multitude of bullets from his gun arm.

The robot jerked and shuddered, as it's left gun side was blown off to then send out a powerful beam, which seriously crippled the team. Red instantly saw the danger as he chanted out his cure and all materia, curing the whole team from their fatal injuries as Tifa's anger went to her highest. Her limit break. She rushed forward in a mad rage as she pummelled her enemy into the ground with her Zangan techniques.

"Beat Rush!!" The female warrior cried out as she pounded the robot's torso down. Barret, Cloud and Red watched her in mild stupor as she flipped over in a somersault, shattering the right arm of the motor ball.

Finding that the robot had its defence down due to Tifa as it swayed slightly due to off balance, Cloud took no time as he forced his limit break out. Cross slash. In a speed on which Cloud had rarely used, he dashed up to the weapon as his sword was arched up high in position before striking down a multitude of slashes and embedding the final slash into the Weapon's torso. In a dramatic finish, the Ex-SOLDIER pulled back after his devastating combo and jumped a few steps back watching as the ShinRa Weapon jerked out of control. The robot glowed red as it crashed down onto the ground with a tremendous thud. Dust clouds rose from the ground causing the AVALANCHE warriors to cover their faces.

After a few moments as the dust cleared, Cloud looked up and saw the once proud weapon laying in pieces upon the ground. Walking slowly towards it, Cloud noted that the face piece was not glowing thus meaning it wasn't in action and wasn't going to be getting up any time soon.

"Hey is everyone okay?!!?" Cloud called out as he sheathed his Buster Sword onto his back looking at his team-mates who looked un-scathed.

"Yeah I am!" Barret shouted over the smoke, the sound directly reaching his ears as he walked over to Red who was licking what seemed like an injured paw. Red, seeing the concern on the leader's face, immediately stopped tending his paw and placed it upon the ground, wincing slightly as he did so but refraining from the idea of acting weak as he had been known for most of his life.

"I am fine. I received no injuries other than minor ones," Red said calmly, pointing his nose up in the air at Cloud who seemed to be looking at him strangely before turning his head showing a sign of okay.

Tifa, who was not that far behind Red, stood up and yawned, rubbing at the gash on her arm as she made way to her leader.

"I'm alright, nothing a little Cure can't fix," Tifa yawned as she once again pulled out the green materia orb and made the whole team enveloped into a warm light, closing any wounds and abrasions as they faded away into nothingness.

"Thanks Teef, I needed dat," Barret sighed as he thrusted his gun arm up into the air in a winning stance.

"So what now Cloud?" Tifa asked, turning towards Cloud who seemed to have a faraway look in his eyes in the distance. After a few moments he seemed to have realised that someone had spoken to him as he scratched his head in embarrassment and apology.

"Let's get out of here guys," the Blonde swordsman yawned as he stretched his arms and turned to his team.

"Now this is what we are gonna do..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hurry up Cetra," Sephiroth called as he stopped at a dead end turning to see a ladder on the far end of the wall before grasping it. He waited impatiently as the Cetra trudged on slowly behind, fatigue seeming to shine upon her face.

"You aren't SOLDIER material are you;" the General muttered sounding more like a statement than a question.

"I can't help it, if I cannot keep up with the Greatest SOLDIER no.... Greatest hero that has ever walked upon the planet" Aeris panted as she stumbled across a pipe and landed near Sephiroth's feet. Sephiroth who seemed annoyed at the girl's whining patted her shoulder lightly in a response for her to get up.

"I probably was the greatest in SOLDIER, but I am definitely not anyone's hero." The General muttered bitterly as the flower girl rose up beside him, her face in scrunched up in question before it broke out into a full grin.

"Oh you're just being modest. Not everyone manages to become a First class SOLDIER like you." Aeris laughed to which Sephiroth grunted, placing his gloved hands upon the rungs of the ladder as he started his way up.

"Maybe so, but that doesn't mean I'm anyone's hero just because I worked for that corrupt company." Sephiroth added climbing up a few steps as Aeris followed on in tow.

"But you're a hero to so many people in this world. What about the Great War of Wutai? I know it was only because of you that ShinRa managed to win," Aeris said, snorting at the dirty rungs as climbed up.

"I don't see why people call me a hero. Surely if they were there in those trenches their view of me would change," Sephiroth answered back as got to the top of the ladder and climbed over.

"What do you mean?" The Cetra questioned as she pulled herself up onto the platform and caught up with Sephiroth.

"You are too naive but that can't be helped since you haven't been taught any better. The only ones that knew the truth about me were those in Nibelheim and mother. Hah, me a hero, that is a real laugh. I don't think Nibelheim thought so after all the destruction I caused them." The black clad warrior laughed coldly as Aeris' eyes slightly widened at the insanity, which was glinted in his ice-cold eyes.

Sephiroth seemed to not pay attention to Aeris as he babbled on.

"Ha, me a hero. What is a true hero? If a hero is known for bloody murder and innocent bloodshed then maybe I could be classed as one," Sephiroth turned as he smirked evilly at Aeris while she was trembling.

"Do you still think I am a hero little one? After all the people I have killed. You have seen me kill, yet you still call me a hero as if I have helped the world like I am untainted. The only thing I have helped those pathetic morons with is their own undoing..." Sephiroth smiled and with that stepped towards Aeris on which she almost took a step back. Almost.

"All humans normally step away in fear from what I say and can do, yet you do not..." the general grinned, his eyes ablaze in partial madness which made the Cetra shudder a few times.

"I know why little girl... it is because I know you understand me as you have felt the same pain and loneliness which has haunted us me since our birth upon the planet. Our dream of revenge to those who have hurt all we cared about and what they did to us..." Whilst the general kept on talking, Aeris chewed her lip as she once again felt an urge deep down in her heart. To speak up. To protest, but the way Sephiroth ranted on of his evil dreams seemed to scare the girl enough into willing her not to speak.

'What even started this? I only called him a hero after all the things he had done to me and helped me with.' Aeris thought as another thought suddenly went into her mind. Bringing up a small amount of courage, Aeris willed herself to speak causing the general's tirade to stop.

"Sephiroth... I didn't mean to anger you or cause disagreement." Aeris started as she watched as Sephiroth stare at her intensely which made her almost shrink back.

"I only called you a hero as.... As you were the one who rescued me from ShinRa and Hojo. Isn't that sign of being heroic even though it wasn't your first intention to rescue me?" Aeris said quietly and slowly, wringing her hands in anxiety as she waited for a reply from the silver haired warrior.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"..........."

'How does she have the ability to make me speechless,' the general thought, the smirk on his face falling to his normal dull frown, as he knew what she said was right. 'You were the one who rescued me...from...Hojo...from...Hojo...' Closing his eyes as a few memories passed through his head, he tried to clear them away as he remembered how they were still close to ShinRa. Grunting slightly at his lack of control and his vulnerability to anger, the general shook his head and continued to walk across the platform, expecting the Cetra to follow in tow.

.................................................................................................................................

'How come he didn't say anything? I must have touched a nerve..." Aeris thought as she jogged slightly to catch up with her leading partner. A few minutes passed as they were walking. Sephiroth in front while Aeris was only a few steps behind as they continued to walk to what seemed like a high ledge.

"I can't stand this..." Aeris muttered to herself rubbing her arms in discomfort with the silence among them. 'I rather him to shout out in anger than to just shelter away from me. Think Aeris think.' The flower girl thought as she marvelled on how Sephiroth swiftly leapt up in one motion and grabbing onto the ledge with one movement, before pulling himself up.

'Hey wait.. How am I going to get up there??!' The Cetra thought puzzled as she watched Sephiroth walk away.

'Oh he isn't gonna leave me behind now.' Aeris fumed as placed her hands on her hips.

"Hey Sephiroth!!!" Aeris called out to which the general didn't turn around to.

"SEPH!!!! WAIT UP!!!" Aeris shouted out causing the General to slow to a halt, his head turning slightly as he raised an eyebrow.

".......?"

"The ledge is too high..... Can you please help me up?" Aeris asked frowning slightly at her and weakness. She was never the type to want help yet was more than willing to dish it out. After Sephiroth made no movement, the flower girl frowned and attempted to reach the ledge, which was far over 6 foot. After a few attempts and a few broken nails, the worn out Cetra gave up and slid down the wall as Sephiroth gave out a short laugh, causing Aeris' cheeks to turn into a red hue with anger.

"Is that the best you can do Cetra?!? Like I said, you are definitely not SOLDIER material," the Sephiroth laughed as he bent over the ledge towards the flower girl, handing out his hand which Aeris immediately held onto as she was pulled up by the strong warrior. He seemed to pull the girl's arm too much because after a few seconds of Aeris being in the air, she let out a high pitch of pain. This made the general's eyes widen causing his other hand to instantly lock onto the girl's waist, hauling her up and over onto the ledge with a quick output of strength. This caused the Cetra to grab onto his shoulders for balance.

All was silence for a few moments until Aeris coughed slightly and looked up to the man she was holding onto. A reddish tint was colouring her cheeks as she pulled away from the partially startled warrior and stood up scratching her head lightly in embarrassment.

.................................................................................................................................

All Sephiroth could do was stare as the girl he was hauling up seemed to lose her balance and crash upon him, nearly knocking him to the ground if it weren't for his superior strength and balance. Hearing the high pitched scream from the Cetra he was holding made him lose his hold upon her arm as his other hand wound its way round her torso. Seeing as the girl seemed to be unharmed now, the general cleared his throat and tilted his head in question as in 'Why?'

.................................................................................................................................

"I can't believe I did that...It was just that the way he grabbed and pulled instantly at my arm made it lock," Aeris whispered quietly to himself yet at a tone that she knew Sephiroth could hear. She rubbed her numb arm looking at it accusingly before seeing the man before her looking at her, which looked like a partial smirk of amusement and perhaps annoyance.

"You should do much more exercise Cetra... Haven stiff limbs like that will seriously hurt you in the near future," Sephiroth said coolly, getting up from his sitting position as he dusted his leather coat off. Turning to see the blushing Cetra, the silver haired swordsman gave an emotionless look as he noticed that Aeris' attention was clearly upon her arm. 

"Aeris... If I broke it, you're arm I mean... I apologize as I sometimes forget my true strength and how it affects other people." Sephiroth muttered softly realising that he had got the Cetra's attention. Her 'injured' hand now fallen at her side as she gave him a wry smile.

"Well it isn't broken or anything," Aeris sighed as she adjusted the bag strap on her shoulder. At her response, Sephiroth made a look of confusion on his face which made the girl before him giggle.

"But then why did you scream out as if you were in pain?" He began as he heard Aeris look down in embarrassment. 

"It's a girl thing;" she laughed slightly causing the general to become even more confused.

"What? But I have known of other general's from the past who were '_female_' such as the Great General Celes who was rumoured to be enhanced with materia from long ago." Sephiroth thought out loud as Aeris shook her head and made a few steps forward watching the general follow behind.

"But I aren't no general or anything, and hey? Aren't you a general Seph?" Aeris questioned, trying to change the conversation about her feebleness into something else. Soon after Aeris asked her question, Sephiroth snorted and quickened his strides so that he was beside Aeris.

"Yes, I WAS a General but that is all in the dark past now. Why are you interested?" Sephiroth thought looking at the end of the sewer up ahead.

"Oh I was just curious about rankings of SOLDIER since I my old boyfriend was a ranking First Class Elite SOLDIER and so was Cloud." Aeris answered, once again feeling the fatigue upon her legs.

'How come this seems so long compared to last time? This better not be the wrong way or....'

Sephiroth's ears perked up at the sound of his arch enemies name yet kept calm as he heard Aeris say something about elite SOLDIER. 'Hmmn.' This was bringing his curiosity up as only very few SOLDIERS he knew went up into the elite section. After all he was the one who led them.

"A first class SOLDIER? I would have known him if he was at that high league. What was his name?!" Sephiroth questioned interested on who she did know that was from SOLDIER. Not that it was important anyway.

"Oh it doesn't matter. It was a long time ago..." Aeris answered stopping as she realised that they had met at a dead end of the sewer but finding a ladder behind her as she started climbing it. The general in tow with her who continued talking.

"It can't be that long ago.... You don't seem that old. How old are you anyhow?" Sephiroth asked watching as Aeris carefully climbed over the top rung. He soon after reached the top and he lifted his legs over, finding out that they had arrived at the 'Train graveyard' which was rumoured to be haunted.

Aeris sighed in response and shivered at the sudden coolness of the air. At least the Mako smell was much weaker than in the sewers, which seemed to relieve the Cetra before she remembered that Sephiroth had asked her of her age.

"Well... I cannot tell an exact date but I think I'm about 21 or 22," Aeris sighed again, unclipping her staff as she knew there was a higher count of monsters in the graveyard than that in the sewer.

Sephiroth stared at Aeris, gazing at her as she took out her weapon.

"I don't understand how you do not know your age nor your birth date," the silver haired said in question. Something he knew he had been doing a lot lately as he had a small search with his eyes over the area, seeing if there were any SOLDIERS or any ShinRa employees nearby.

"I don't know since I was never told my real birth date. My Foster mother Elmyra gave me a Birthday on when I first met her 20 years ago on the 7th February. Anyway how old are you?" 

"I am 30 years of age the last time I checked," Sephiroth sighed, then tensed, getting on alert s he saw Aeris focus something by her feet.

"What is it?"

"Oh I found an ether," Aeris said happily as she bent down to retrieve the green bottle on the floor.

"So which way Mr General Sephiroth Sir !" Aeris laughed in humour as she saw the general's eyebrows rise up in surprise.

"You do not need to give me any titles anymore. I am not with ShinRa;" Sephiroth answered as he pulled out his weapon when he saw a rat of some sort run scurry past his feet. Aeris face cringed as she saw the encrusted blood upon the legendary Masamune.

"Odd, the Masamune is normally sharp enough to kill quickly enough and not draw blood." Sephiroth thought to himself as he eyed the blade. Shaking his head, he looked across the graveyard and looked at the route up ahead. His mind falling back into his traditional General role as he called Aeris name coldly as she trudged over to him, as he began to walk towards the north.

"Kami, he runs hot and cold. One would think that he has hormones like a girl," Aeris thought, laughing at her own comment as she ran up ahead to catch up with the black cloaked warrior.

God was that long for me? Not too bad for a battle scene. Thanks for all the emails and reviews. I really appreciate them. I have nearly finished writing up the other chapter. I just need to rewrite it up on computer and then I'll upload it soon.

Ja ne

Aer_Seph4eva.

Any quotes? Comments? Email Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	21. Midgar plains

_To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story_

_Chapter 21_

_Midgar Plains_

_Disclaimer_

_**Thanks for all the reviews, they are really appreciated, but one thing has held me curious. "WHERE ARE ALL THE OTHER AER/SEPH UPDATED FICS?!?!" I have been searching for the past 5 days or so for a nice aer/seph ficcy yet found little to none so.....I decided to update mine.**_

_**Now onto the fic.....**_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

"_**Now since we are heading out into the Midgar plains, I think it is wise to split up into two parties to remain undetected from Shinra since I am sure they will be looking for us now." Cloud stated, his mind adjusting to being a leader, something which was new yet felt natural to him. He watched as the final person Barret climbed over the Midgar fence with some difficulty. Tifa tried to pull him over. After a few moments of negotiating, Cloud had pointed out that if they were to save Aeris, their best plan would be to find out more information on Aeris' whereabouts by going to ShinRa's second HQ. The ShinRa's main military base in Junon, meaning that they would have to go through Midgar marsh and through Mythril mine.**_

_**Cloud turned his head slightly; watching as the descending sun created an almost rusty toned atmosphere to the lands. The landscape reminded the blonde warrior that darkness was soon approaching and that the monsters in the area would soon awaken.**_

"_**So who goes with who then?" Tifa asked to no-one in person, pulling her recently acquired pair of new leather gloves on her hands delighting in the hue and smell of new red leather and the metal knuckles fixed upon them.**_

"_**Well..." Cloud began scratching his bare shoulder lightly. "I was gonna have you with me Teef, and Barret can go with Red." Cloud finished winning a snort from Barret and a mumble of 'I knew you were going to do something like that...' **_

_**.**_

"_**Anyhow hotshot," Barret asked. "Who said dat you were da leader hmm? I was the leader of Avalanche way before you came entering the scene and..."**_

"_**Cloud has a great deal more knowledge of our enemies and knows what we are up against," Tifa wisely finished, as she tossed her hair over her shoulder.**_

"_**Fine then," Barret snorted. "I'll be with the mutt then."**_

"_**Excuse me but I refuse to be called by that name. I am no ordinary dog." Red interjected, frowning at the impolite language he was being referred to.**_

"_**Yeah whatever, you damn magical dog," the older man cursed winning a growl from Red. Barret turned back to Cloud, his bearded face turning serious.**_

"_**Even though you are 'Mr Leader', we are gonna stop by Kalm to make plans on the mission to rescue Aeris from those ShinRa B*%$&ds. " Barret stated in a gruff tone making Red gasp and chuckle in surprise.**_

"_**Hey that is the first time I have heard you saying something intelligent since our unfortunate encounter." Red chuckled causing Cloud and Tifa to laugh at Red's rare humour before rushing to hold Barret back from the red beast.**_

"_**Why you!!!" Barret snarled wrenching away from the blonde man's grasp and turning his head away.**_

"_**Hey calm down... All right we'll be journeying for more supplies," Cloud said patting Barret across the shoulder before winking at Red in amusement.**_

"_**Well I'm ready. Are you Tifa?" Cloud asked checking the materia in his pockets, noticing that his fire materia seemed larger than before.**_

"_**Hey my Fire Materia has increased in power. Cool." Cloud commented as he slotted the orb into his glove slot and clipped a star necklace he found left on the Hardy Daytona on his neck. He then proceeded to walk towards the west.**_

"_**Ready to go everyone? See ya later Barret, Red.." Tifa called, waving as she caught up with Cloud.**_

"_**Oh of all my luck. I end up with the talking dog," Barret moaned as he slapped a hand over his head.**_

"_**Well I didn't get a good deal out of this either..." Red retorted as he followed Barret across the grassy wastelands.**_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**On top of Priscilla's house in Junon Harbour.**_

'_**Where is he?!?! He is taking by far too long!!!' Jenova screeched,slapping her tentacle solidly upon the slate making the building tremble.**_

"_**I reached Junon hours ago and that love sick fool still hasn't left Midgar yet and he is too far away from me to use telepathy…" The alien growled, her live torso and tentacles twisted at un-human angles as it sensed and heard the dreary cries of lifestream nearby.**_

"_**It is all that little Cetra B&t$h's fault. She has taken control over my puppet and rendered him useless to me…" Jenova's thoughts were broken as the alien heard something which sounded like screams yet turned into giggles.**_

"_**Damn stupid traitorous humans. They dare try to live when they tried to encase me. I'll show them," was Jenova's last thought as her body began to spasm as she felt her left limb breaking away from her as it covered itself in a gory slime before slithering down into the vent towards its prey. A few minutes later, an ear-splitting screech was heard below Jenova causing her to mentally smile.**_

"_**They deserved more than that but I am simply not strong enough yet to do any more damage... ."**_

_**Jenova cackled wrapping one of her many tentacles around the brick chimney.**_

"_**I'll give him a one more day and if he hasn't arrived. I make sure that he'll have to deal with the consequences of his actions by using that girl. Muahahahahaha."**_

_**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**_

_**Yeah I know that this chapter is VERY short but it is like that for a reason to bring more climax for the next chapter. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and words of praise. I really appreciate it.**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aer_Seph4eva**_


	22. Midgar plains Part 2

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 22**

**Midgar Plains part 2**

**Disclaimer**

Insert your favourite disclaimer here.........

Hey I'm back again. I apologise for the last chapter but I hope that this one shall make up for it. Hey I know that most of you are A/S fans but I wanted this chapter to mainly focus upon them.

Now that is out of the way.....

On with the fic.....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The flowergirl and her dark cloaked companion passing through the train graveyard with little problem. As Sephiroth expected, there was an iron guard fence blocking their escape to freedom. With just a little help from Masamune, Sephiroth managed to hack through their prison barrier. This gave enough space for Aeris and himself to squeeze through the hole.

"We're finally out of Midgar Seph! Isn't that great," Aeris laughed happily eyeing the vast amount of colours in the sky as the sun slowly descended for rest. She twirled around a few times and breathed in the freshness of the air. Fresh air was something so rare to be found in the Midgar City. What she didn't notice was a pair of teal green eyes staring at her curiously, watching with the faintest amusement at the hyper flower girl who seemed to be flouncing all over the place.

'One would think that she has never seen the grass and sky before at night,' Sephiroth thought amused before a strange look crossed his face.

The swordsman was completely baffled by the brunette's behaviour.

'How can she act so innocent when she is within my presence? Why does she not act afraid like so many others I have known? She has seen me kill and yet she remains in high spirits within my presence….Such an interesting girl…'

Sephiroth felt a tugging on his arm and intense sparking green eyes gazing up at him. After a few seconds, Sephiroth realised how close the girl was to him and so he took a few paces back, shrugging her hand off his arm.

'Ugh...how does she make me lose attention of my surroundings?' the swordsman thought, unconsciously rubbing his arm where Aeris had touched him. Her piercing gaze was starting to un-nerve him.

"What is wrong Cetra?!?!" Sephiroth stated out in what he wanted to sound like annoyance, but the wavering of his voice made it sound more like confusion.. He repeated his question again in a louder volume, pleased that his voice had its normal gruffness, and that it had gotten her attention,

"Aeris?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Aeris' eyes gazed no more like fixed upon the man near her. The settling red of the sun had made his once silver hair turn into a bronze hue. To the brunette the falling sun created a crimson halo of light around the swordsman's figure, which made him appear more ethereal than normal.

'Gods I must look like an idiot to him,' Aeris thought, yet she couldn't turn her face away from the astounding sight. She thought that she heard the man before her speak; yet she still remained transfixed with his face. His high cheekbones, his pale skin… His strong jaw line.. the long silver lashes accentuating his best feature. His eyes, the exact colour of crystallised mako

"Aeris?!!?"

Aeris' reverie was instantly broken as she heard the general shout out at her. Her eyes grew wide in shock when she realised what she had been doing. A blush grew upon her face fearing what Sephiroth must be thinking or was going to say to her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth smirked to himself as he watched Aeris wring her hands in what looked like embarrassment. He didn't need to ask what Aeris was thinking for by the look on her face, he already knew. He knew from the past that to most women, he was considered extremely attractive. He always made sure to be well groomed as best he could. Of course he did not do it for the appreciation of others, but for his own appreciation. Nevertheless, the swordsman could not deny that he did not mind the appreciative look he just received from Aeris. The swordsman was almost tempted to ask Aeris what she thought of his appearance, but Sephiroth realised that it was getting too dark to idly stay around and talk about such irrelevant matters. He saw clearly that the sun was setting and through past experience that the monsters in the area were more of a threat at night.

"Aeris, come, we need to leave now, it's getting dark and I don't think that you would like to fight the monsters which come out at night," the silver haired warrior said softly, smirking slightly at the blush on the girl's face.

"What's wrong Aeris? Don't you like my presence now? Come on, you should know I am not the type to bite." Sephiroth joked before mentally slapping himself. 'Gods am I flirting with her. I guess lack of food or something is getting to me. I never thought that I would act like...' Sephiroth thought before frowning.

'Huh, I can't remember his name...Odd?!?' Sephiroth puzzled, holding his chin in thought, as he had a fearful thought that he was losing parts of his memory.

'How? I was always accustomed with the highest ability to remember. Forget it,' Sephiroth thought, shaking his head. 'I have no time to ponder irrelevant thoughts. Giving one final look upon the Cetra, he jerked his head towards her in notion before he turned his back, and started to walk off into the distance. Aeris proceeding on slowly behind into the night.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Grrrr, I can't wait ANY LONGER. MY SON WHERE ARE YOU????" Jenova growled, her appendages swinging around in unsuppressed anger.

'That's it... I'm gonna try telepathy again. He has got to arrive here soon,' was Jenova's last thought as she channelled her mind to Sephiroth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Back on Midgar Plains.

Sephiroth instantly jerked back his head as he felt a sudden pain strum across the back of his head which he knew from past experience that Jenova was trying to contact him. He continued to walk yet he turned his head to make sure that Aeris was still following on behind.

'Mother?' Sephiroth mentally called, knowing more than likely that Jenova was not going to be happy due to his tardiness.

'_My son where are you?!?!? How long can it take you?!?!_' Jenova snarled in response.

'Hush mother, I will come soon,' Sephiroth replied, wincing slightly as Jenova booming voice attacked his senses. He turned around, checking to see if Aeris was still following,

'_Stop acting like a weak human in love. It looks repulsing!!!'_

'_Don't you want to please your dearest mother?!?!'_

'........'

'_Good boy. Now come to Junon and bring that Cetra Aerat,'_

'Her name is Aeris mother....'

'_Whatever... names have no importance. I'll warn you NOT to go to Kalm, for if you didn't know, your little puppet left Midgar before you...'_

'Yes Mother..."

'_And one more thing son... STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT BLOODY FEMALE CETRA!!!!!!! Don't forget our minds are interlinked.' _Jenova spat before ending the mental connection.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"So Cloud.... Where are we gonna sleep?" Tifa yawned out, stretching her arms out above her head as she trudged along the grassy plains with her spiky haired partner Cloud. The buildings of Kalm were within their sight as they walked closer to the town. Ever since Cloud left Midgar, Tifa noticed that her child hood friend became more quiet and solemn. Even his normally proud blonde spikes settling on top of his head seemed to wilt downwards, half covering his blue Mako eyes from view.

'He must be thinking of Aeris,' Tifa thought, frowning slightly and with a short twinge of jealousy before she shook her head.

'Don't be so silly Tifa, Cloud is thinking of Aeris because she may be in danger with ShinRa. Stop being so spiteful.' Tifa chided herself. She shook her head and tried once again to bring up conversation with Cloud.

"Cloud? Are you all right?" Tifa said softly but when he made no response, Tifa punched Cloud's shoulder lightly, which got his attention. His hands reflexively went towards the handle of his Buster Sword before realising it was only Tifa.

"Ugh?!? What? Oh sorry Tifa... I was deep in thought," Cloud admitted softly, scuffing his already worn down boots against the grassy lands.

"Oh what about?" The brunette asked before mentally hitting herself.

'Of course he is thinking of Aeris.' Tifa thought sadly, as he watched a small smile crossed Cloud's features.

"You have always had the ability to know what's on my mind Teef," Cloud said smiling as he looked up at the sky, gazing at the starry night around him. The sun had set over an hour ago since they had let Midgar and the area had been peculiarly quiet. The stars above shone so brightly that it made Cloud smile and remember parts of past memories that he kept locked inside his heart.

"The stars are really pretty tonight; it reminds me of when we sat together on the water tower together in Nibelheim before I left to join SOLDIER." Cloud said quietly, as he watched as a shooting star shot through the heavens. He noticed that the moving star had caught Tifa's gaze too.

"Yeah... But the stars seemed much more prettier in the past than they do now..." Tifa replied softly, as her gloved hands idly traced a line from her collarbone, down her chest to her left hip. .Her thoughts left her as she felt a reassuring hand upon her shoulder.

"Hey... Tifa, everything will be all right. We will free Aeris and then we'll grant Shinra what they truly deserve," Cloud stated, flashing one of his debonair smiles, before suddenly his eyes grew wide.

"HEY TIFA WATCH OUT!!!!" Cloud shouted out in time, pushing Tifa and himself down onto the ground as a herd of what seemed like some sort of retarded feathered bird dashed past the pair in a wild flurry before turning around. Since it was dark, their feathers had no clear colour. All the blond could see were the eyes, which shone with an un-natural yellow glow. Cloud, instantly went up into battle mode, pulling himself off Tifa as he charged on with the Buster sword in his hands, decapitating three of the on coming birds and watching as Tifa drew up a Fire 2 spell and charred the remaining birds.

There was only one thought in Cloud's mind as he saw a golden feather slide past his boot.

"I hope they won't Chocobos. That would mean I will get seven years bad luck..."

"Cloud are you alright?!?!" Tifa shouted out in the darkness, finding Cloud's form with ease due to the blue Mako glow emanating from his eyes.

"Yeah I am but I don't think these birds are..." Cloud chuckled without humour, hoping that he didn't slaughter any chocobos. After all, they were his favourite animal.

"Yeah I'm fine. I think we should get going before we get any more unwelcome encounters." Cloud stated wisely seeing Tifa nod in response. The darkness around him still enabled him to see due to his enhanced mako vision.

"Lets continue on..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**In Kalm....**_

"Hey ya damn spiky assed foo!!! It took ya long enough.." Came a rude reply from behind the blond swordsman. He turned around slowly and was greeted with a rough slap on his back, which nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Hey Red, Barret, when did you arrive?" Tifa asked, wincing slightly as Barret gave her a quick bear hug.

"Oh just a minute or two ago. I was just about to make reservations at this Inn before I remembered that Cloud had all the Gil!!!"

"Come on then.." Barret called as he walked in the Inn, Red grinned slightly as he followed on behind.

"I guess we should follow them?" Tifa said in question as she rubbed her arms, reminding herself to buy a jacket of some sort before they left Kalm tomorrow.

"Wait a second Tif, you can go on in. I just want to check out this town out," Cloud answered as Tifa walked towards the Inn.

"Oh if that is what you want..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't keep us waiting too long..." Tifa said quickly before she ran into the Inn, leaving Cloud behind.

I hope that this was sufficient enough for all the A/S fans and I even put Jenova into it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and emails. They are the main reason why I write and type. It's for all you guys. So if you do your part in using that little Review box in the corner and reviewing, then I'll do my part and try to update as much as possible.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva


	23. Midgar plains Part 3

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 23**

**Midgar Plains part 3**

**Disclaimer**

Pick your favourite disclaimer.......

In the last chapter.....

"Come on then.." Barret called as he walked in the Inn, Red smiling as he followed on behind.

"I guess we should follow them?" Tifa said in question as she rubbed her arms, reminding herself to buy a jacket of some sort before they left Kalm tomorrow.

"Wait a second Tif, you can go on in. I just want to check out this town out," Cloud answered as Tifa walked towards the Inn.

"Oh if that is what you want..."

"Yeah..."

"Don't keep us waiting too long..." Tifa said quickly before she ran into the Inn, leaving Cloud behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sephiroth wait up! I can't walk anymore..." Aeris moaned, trudging across the grassy lands of the Midgar fields. She used her staff for support as she watched once again as Sephiroth decimated another monster in one slice. The general seemed to ignore Aeris in total, too caught up in the moment of glory of another winning battle. He slashed Masamune in high arcs before re-sheathing it back onto his hip. He deftly kicked the 'Elfadunk' corpse out of his way, and then continued to head North, oblivious to the girl trying desperately to catch up behind him.

The sun had fallen down to whereas the night had risen. The stars were scattered among the sky, lighting the way for the two fighters as they walked at different paces towards their long awaited destination. Although the stars looked majestic, they were something so foreign to see, as Aeris usually saw the rotting pizza plate as her sky. Aeris had no time to hold in their beauty or she would fall tremendously behind due to the man ahead of her. It almost seemed with the speed Sephiroth was walking, that he was trying to leave her behind.

'I wish I had enough strength to use my Time materia, so I could cast Haste again,' Aeris thought, palming the materia from her staff yet feeling no reaction emanating from it.

"Where did Seph say we were walking? Ugh, I feel like I've been walking for hours," Aeris moaned, thankful for the fact that Sephiroth's hair tone was a glowing molten silver than that of his dark hued leather outfit. His luminous hair and silver blade enabled her to see his form in the darkness.

"But seriously, how in Planet's name does he carry that sword around?" Aeris thought, her face paling as she saw the flashbacks in her mind of Masamune, poised at the Don's throat before it went for the kill.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mother I am getting closer," Sephiroth whispered to himself, looking straight ahead towards his destination.

'I'll have to cross the swamp that's no problem. Then pass through Mythril Mine to reach the grasslands, past Fort Condor, then travel northeast towards Junon,' the swordsman mentally planned as he recounted the time it would take in his head.

'At least 5 hours if I was alone, however the Cetra is having problems keeping up with my pace,' Sephiroth thought as he recounted as he heard heavy breathing from behind him.

The idea of making camp kept on rising within the general's mind. He turned his head while he was walking to listen to the sound of her extremely heavy breathing. She sounded exhausted.

Normally, Sephiroth had anger to such a display of weakness.. But there was something about this young Cetra girl…

Something…different.

"_SON!!!!!!!!"_ Jenova screeched, causing Sephiroth to make a double step in his walking before realising that his 'mother' was speaking to him.

"Calm down mother I'm on my way. I cannot help that you chose such a faraway place to wait," Sephiroth mentally stated to Jenova, smirking slightly at the moment's silence. Keeping his eyes focussed off at the swamp area appearing within his eyesight, he continued his conversation with his 'mother'.

'Mother, I may have to postpone my arrival time for I cannot push our new ally too far,' the swordsman added.

'_Then leave her so she can go back to your dumb puppet then,'_ Jenova whined impatiently.

"Oh I can't do that, she is the third and last Cetra. And I assure you Strife could not protect her even if his life depended on it.' The silver haired warrior said in amusement. His eyes trailed over the swampy waters and he watched as the head of the infamous Midgar Zolom swam in the shadows of the murky depths.

'_Oh so you are being the little Bi%... ahem, the girl's bodyguard. I thought you didn't like to be commanded to do other people's dirty work,'_ Jenova growled in annoyance. The swear word put across for Aeris didn't go unnoticed to Sephiroth yet he wisely kept quiet about it.

"Yes I know, but it is for my own cause," the swordsman telepathically replied. He heard Jenova hiss in reply and then she quickly fell silent.

"Mother, you always get so jealous..." Sephiroth thought, shaking his head as he felt his mother's presence disappear.

Noticing that he was about 100 meters from the swamp, Sephiroth stopped walking and waited for his slow companion to catch up with him.

"Come Cetra, it seems you need to rest," he commanded firmly, as Aeris arrived a moments later.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"*Huff* *Puff*, Nothing like a whole days worth of exercise," Aeris panted as she leaned on her staff for support. As soon as she reached the swordsman's side, her body instantly dropped to the ground. The coolness of the grass and coldness of the night felt glorious against her heated body.

After a few moments of Aeris getting her breath back, the brunette looked up from her position on the ground to her silver haired companion.

"So what are we going to do now ?!?!"

Sephiroth looked down at her, then slowly crouched down to be eye level with her.

"I thought I told you that I was letting you rest," the general said in a calm tone, repositioning his legs underneath him. He unhooked Masamune off his hip. He looked at his blade before placing it down in front of him, then cracked his neck in relaxation. His eyes looked over at the girl before him. It appeared like she was trying to say something to him.

"Oh thank you, but..." Aeris stated, bending her head down in respect before thinking, 'I have no tent.' She had a quick look at Sephiroth and noticed that he was not carrying anything except his sword and the clothing on his back.

"You seem to have a problem Cetra;" Sephiroth interjected, raising an eyebrow at Aeris' anxious expression.

"Well um... Are we going to sleep here tonight?" Aeris asked meekly as she twiddled with her thumbs as Sephiroth gave her an incredulous look.

"What? But I thought you needed to rest?" The swordsman asked wearily, his voice showing the annoyance he felt that he could be wasting valuable time.

" It is not that...I um.... Forgot to buy a tent," Aeris said half audibly waiting for the large lecture she was about to face.

The swordsman blinked. He didn't seem amused with the brunette's response.

"So what is all the stuff in your bag?" Sephiroth asked. A confused look appeared upon his face when Aeris began to slowly blush.

"Well.... um.....spare clothes.... And just…ah…girly stuff." Aeris said quickly as her face glowed red.

"What girly stuff?" Sephiroth asked in mild confusion. His eyes looked over at the bag that Aeris had taken off her back moments ago.

"Uh.... You really wouldn't want to know," Aeris stammered, thinking at that moment that a black hole would materialize before her and swallow her up.

"I'll take your word for it;" Sephiroth answered back calmly, flicking off some lint from his trousers to which Aeris sighed in noticeable relief. After a few quiet moments, Aeris became a bit agitated as she questioned her thoughts out loud.

" Well...where am I going to sleep?" Aeris asked again to which Sephiroth turned his face towards the flower girl before looking up at the starry sky and relying,

"Well you said you had no tent so it means you'll have to sleep on the ground," Sephiroth replied nonchalantly, as he eyes moved down to Masamune, inspecting it, while his gloved fingertips ran across the blade.

"..........." Aeris moaned silently, half expecting the answer yet not wanting it. The idea of sleeping out in the cold darkness brought shivers to her form. She unconsciously pulled her knees to her chest as she slowly made a rocking movement for warmth.

The rocking body was slowly starting to annoy Sephiroth due to the constant movement happening at the corner of his eye.

"What now?!?!" Sephiroth moaned, seeing the girl's body shake from what looked like the cold.

"I'm cold," Aeris murmured as Sephiroth sighed in annoyance. He unclipped his shoulder pads, removing the only item on his person that could be used for warmth.

"Here take this..."Sephiroth sighed, handing his black trench-coat into Aeris' hands. When the brunette realised she was being given a rather pleasurable view of the warrior's sculpted chest, she felt her cheeks slowly flame crimson.

"Ugh...urrr...I can't wear this, you'll get cold!!" Aeris stammered as she looked away from the swordsman.

"The cold does not bother me," Sephiroth replied calmly. He turned his body away from the girl and began wiping his sword against the blades of grass, trying to clean away the dry blood, that was staining his blade to a distasteful coppery brown.

"Are you sure?"

"Only for tonight," Sephiroth replied quietly, adding " For I rather you be warm and asleep than be whinging and making a racket all night around me."

"HEY I HEARD THAT!!!" Aeris cried out, lifting her head up. She watched as the general's shoulders shake in what looked like a chuckle.

"I'm not lying though, am I Cetra? See you are making a racket now," Sephiroth chuckled softly, as he inspected his sword for any more blood tarnishes. He then carefully placed the long blade at his side, all the while feeling Aeris' gaze upon his back.

"Go to sleep 'Cetra', for this may be the last time you can," the warrior said softly. His eyes gazed up at the starry heavens, watching as a stray fireball comet flew across the night sky, emanating an amber aurora of light in the sky as it soared by.

"Cetra, try to listen to me for a change. Get some rest." Sephiroth said in a calm tone, his face turning slightly as he saw Aeris' eyes still upon him.

"Hey stop calling me just Cetra, its getting old now. My name is Aeris. AERIS!" The brunette said bluntly.

"Whatever you say then 'Ancient', but go to sleep. I'll keep watch and maybe if you are good, I might start a fire for you," Sephiroth answered as he looked off into space again.

"Oh goody," Aeris grumbled sarcastically, repositioning herself on the ground. She flattened out the general's coat and her senses unconsciously inhaled the smell of musk and power from the material.

"I knew we should have stopped off at Kalm. At least I'd have been warmer," Aeris thought out loud, laying down on her makeshift bed and wrapping the corners over her shivering body. Normally, Aeris wasn't the type to grumble but since she was so unaccustomed to her new surroundings and with the lack of her usual necessities, it was the only thing she could do.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and listened to the girl's complaints, remembering not so fond memories and places where he had been forced to sleep in the past. One particularity horrid place flashed in his mind. He envisioned a cold to touch dissecting table, and he was naked, frozen and immobile. He envisioned the men in white coats scrutinising him day and night...

'Forget those memories, those thoughts are what will get me killed. I will get my revenge on ShinRa,' Sephiroth thought as he clenched his fist.

"Someday...."

................................

A few minutes had passed, as Aeris lay curled up inside Sephiroth's leather trench coat. It wasn't the most comfiest of places on the planet yet it kept Aeris warm enough as she snuggled up closer into it.

'Sleep Aeris, sleep,' the Cetra chanted to herself. She had already tried the counting chocobo idea and realising that it didn't make you tired mentally to sleep but simply tired of the idea of counting chocobos. Realising that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, the brunette opened her eyes. She noticed that Sephiroth was currently crouched down and positioning pieces of bark to make a fire..

'_Wouldn't that draw the monsters to us?'_ Was the first thought in Aeris' mind before relaxing slightly. 'Sephiroth knows what he is doing. After all, he was a General, and if anyone knows anything about safety on the field, it's him.' And with that thought, Aeris turned her gaze back to the sky. Something that she noticed she had been doing a lot lately.

"Can't sleep?" Sephiroth asked coolly, already expecting the answer since he didn't hear the girl's breathing decrease meaning she had not rested.

"......um?" Aeris squeaked, as she heard the deep voice, something that she had grown accustomed to over the last couple of days.

"Humph, you have three more hours, then we'll move out to travel through Mythril Mine to Junon;" Sephiroth said, more to himself than to anyone else while raising his right, gloved hand above the wood. His hands created a soft golden aurora and his mako eyes intensified in colour. Suddenly the bark burst into flames. Aeris eyes just gaped at him in shock.

"How did you...do that??" Aeris asked incredulously as the swordsman turned to face her, rubbing his hands as a half grin rose on his face.

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you..."Sephiroth smirked as she saw Aeris frown.

"Oh come on tell me..." Aeris pouted, as she looked at the burning embers, surprised how the fire didn't create any form of smoke or fume.

"Well I'll put it into simple terms.... Magic..." Sephiroth said smirking even more. The swordsman enjoyed patronising people.

"Oh come on... Just because I am no Super SOLDIER like you that doesn't mean I won't understand," Aeris whined, sitting up as she pulled the leather coat around her.

"Maybe..." Sephiroth said once again, his eyes looking into the dancing flames. The swordsman still felt Aeris' eyes upon him.

"Seph?"

"........?"

"Where are we going? I mean…where are we travelling to?" Aeris asked openly. After all, if she was going to be staying with Sephiroth for his mission, she at least wanted to know where they were going.

"Junon..." Sephiroth replied absently, looking through the flames and revisiting memories of the past. His thoughts were awakened by Aeris' innocent question.

"What are we going to do there Seph?!?" Aeris inquired, yawning as she repositioned her body yet again towards her silver haired companion.

"What does it matter? You'll find out soon enough Cetra, so go to sleep."

The brunette pouted. "Please Seph, tell me!!!" Aeris pleaded, revealing emerald puppy dog eyes. The general's coat slid off her shoulders and she hastily grabbed onto Sephiroth's arm. A notion, which was slowly starting to annoy the swordsman. Seeing the usual glare fixed upon the general' face, Aeris tried the one approach which made most men give in to a woman's demands. _Flirt_. Her hands began to slowly rise as it rode over his hardened flesh, rising up to meet the warrior's hair as Aeris rode her fingers through it. Playing with the tips of his silver bangs. A look of shock and confusion crossed the warrior's features before he quickly pushed the girl's hands away from him, looking at Aeris' face in disbelief of what she could be thinking.

"Aww! Come on Seph! It isn't like I can tell anyone else," Aeris whined, pouting slightly before thinking of another plan.

"Wow, your hair is so nice and pretty, it must have taken a lot of conditioning to give it that much shine," the Cetra joked, trying to lighten the swordsman mood. The swordsman's eyes widened in shock and what appeared to be partial amusement.

"I have always," Sephiroth began, looking for the right word. "…tried to present myself in a professional condition.," Sephiroth stated, puzzled to where this conversation was going as he brushed one of his silver bangs out of his eyesight.

"Oh....." Aeris answered clearly interested as she tried to bewilder Sephiroth even more by leaning closer towards him. Personally, she didn't know herself whether she was joking around or not but Sephiroth's face seemed priceless at the moment.

"Many people I knew from SOLDIER and Shinra didn't really have hygiene at the top of their list if you know what I mean," Aeris said half heartedly, clasping her hands together. She stared at Sephiroth who was beginning to get uncomfortable.

"It is rather different yet enticing to know that there are 'some men' who at least know how and when to bathe," Aeris sighed happily, watching as Sephiroth nodded his head awkwardly in agreement.

"I have seen many Shinra elites with the SOLDIER potential. But their ineptness to maintain a standard level of hygiene prevented me from promoting them to a higher standard of SOLDIER." Sephiroth admitted, looking down at his hands and watching them as he clenched them. A habit he always did when he felt uncomfortable.

'Why is she dragging me into this conversation? It has no purpose to either of us.'

Just then, Aeris laughed out loud ,causing Sephiroth to jump out of his dazed reverie. His eyes flickered to Aeris and she slapped his shoulder, making him slightly flinch on surprise.

"It's just that I find it so funny how I'm talking to the Great Sephiroth about hygiene issues. I can't even remember what brought this all on," Aeris laughed, wiping her eyes as she moved back, allowing a more than polite distance between her companion and herself.

"Well I said that I pride myself on how I look, speaking of which, when we get to Junon, you will get a new uniform," Sephiroth stated casually. He idly looked her up and down. Her brown boots looked sturdy enough but the swordsman l knew that the dress wouldn't last two seconds in a vicious battle. And a fierce battle was something he knew they were going to face very soon.

"What's wrong with my clothing?" Aeris argued, looking down at her red jacket and pink dress, finding not a mar nor flaw upon it.

"Oh absolutely nothing, if your plan is to let Shinra spies find you. You stand out like a pink beacon," Sephiroth said sardonically as Aeris frowned in response.

"Oh you are one to talk," Aeris interjected. "At least my hair isn't silver. I can change my clothing easily but with your hair, anyone can recognise you easily."

Sephiroth gave an evil grin, knowing he would win the argument.

"And where do I need to be concerned? I can decimate anyone who shall stand in my way." Aeris was about to comment but then frowned. 'He's right he is the strongest man on the planet. Curse him,'

"You...you are so annoying... I was saying that that you can be recognised more than me can due to your hair. And although it is nice and all, why don't you change it? I have scis....."

Aeris didn't have enough time to say the 's' word as Sephiroth's emerald eyes blazed wildly making her swallow the word in her throat.

"NO ONE and I mean NO-ONE is allowed to touch or harm my hair under the penalty of death by Masamune," Sephiroth growled, pinning all his long strands of hair behind him and away from Aeris' view.

"Oh come on Seph, it wasn't like I was going to cut it. Well maybe an inch or two. A little style can't hurt it. Oh please doesn't be such a spoilsport," Aeris pleaded to which the swordsman growled in reply.

"Like I said, no one touches my hair or would you like me to do a little hairstyling with yours?" Sephiroth asked, grinning evilly as his gloved hands imitated scissors.

"????" Aeris gave a puzzled look as she unconsciously crawled back due to the malicious smile upon the swordsman face.

"Well I have no scissors but I know that Masamune is more than sharp enough to get the job done," the silver haired warrior said chuckling, as Aeris' eyes grew wide.

"DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!" Aeris gasped, grasping all her hair in protection as Sephiroth slowly began to pick up his blade. He taunting Aeris with the sharp glistening edges before laying it back down in front of him.

"Don't worry. I will not cut your hair," Sephiroth said in a humorous tone, the evil glint in his eyes still remaining.

"But I will if you ever come near me with a pair of scissors and the intention of cutting my hair," The general finished, watching as Aeris' eyes fell upon the 'death blade,' eyeing its length and beauty and of course it sharpness.

"Oh alright," Aeris added hastily, sighing in partial relief and noting to herself never to bring up the subject of Sephiroth's hair and scissors in the same sentence.

"Heh," the swordsman muttered, gazing at the sky, seeing that the darkness was slowly ebbing. A red line of colour began to bleed and rise upon the horizon.

"Oh it seems you're time for rest is up Cetra," Sephiroth stated, swiftly standing with ease, as he swiftly bent down to retrieve his leather coat. He lightly shook the material to shake out the loose creases before pulling it over his form. He clipped his pauldrons. When he felt he was ready, he moved towards the fire and stamped it out with his heavy booted feet.

Aeris made a low moan of complaint as she tiredly stretched her body, realising she had not properly rested due to her conversation with a certain silver-haired warrior.

"Oh please Seph.... I'm tired.... Can we at least stay here a little longer," Aeris protested weakly, yet she found that it was useless. She watched the swordsman begin to pick up her bags and gear and walk away from their 'camp site'.

"SEPH!!! Hey! Bring my stuff back," Aeris called. She scrambled back up, noting that her legs felt more rejuvenated than before, yet the pain in her calves reminded her of all the solid walking yesterday.

"Sephiroth,!!" Aeris exclaimed, stomping her foot in annoyance, as she heard the deep the swordsman chuckle evilly.

'Gods he is such a tease.' was the first thought in Aeris' mind as she tried to grab her belongs from the swordsman, which rendered useless when he used his taller height to his advantage.

"Stop acting like a little kid or at least give me back my staff back !" Aeris whined, Sephiroth shook his head.

"Why? So you can swat away flies?" He laughed. Aeris clenched her fist and muttered loud enough for the swordsman to hear.

"No, so I can hit your obnoxious self into submission."

"Hah hah! Very funny Cetra, although you are in no position to make any demands." Sephiroth laughed, holding Aeris' gear tightly as he began to cross the swamp.

"Why not? Just because you saved me in the ShinRa headquarters, that doesn't mean I will become your forever humble servant and that..." Aeris rambled, noticing that Sephiroth wasn't listening to her. Instead his attention was drawn to the swamp surface where a long trailing shadow slithered past.

"Seph are you listening to me?!?" Aeris shouted, getting rather flustered at Sephiroth's silence before she remembered where she was. Midgar Zolom swamp.

"Seph..?" Aeris began but she was hushed as the general silenced her with a hand gesture.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

'Shush Cetra..." Sephiroth mentally thought as he recounted the time he had spent in the swamp. He waiting for the precise moment when the Midgar Zolom would make its move.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6. "Hush Cetra." 5. 4. 3. 2. AERIS MOVE!!!" Sephiroth shouted as a few bubbles rose from beneath the Cetra's feet and an all too familiar sight of the Zolom's tail began to rise above the water. Watching Aeris' look of confusion to the situation, he swiftly dropped the luggage he was holding and pushed the surprised Cetra out of harms way just in time to avoid the Zolom's fangs. The warrior looked down at the girl in his arms then towards the land on the other side of the swamp.

"Aeris, when I tell you to run. Run to the other side of the swamp. You got that," he whispered forcefully, She took a quick gulp, making eye contact with Sephiroth before nervously turning her gaze to the snake in front of her. The mythical snake was like the epitome of a child's nightmare and it lived up to each of its horrific legends. The snake seemed to tower at least 30 feet in the air and its tail whipped violently behind it. Its sharp five foot fangs gleamed with green poison the tip.

"Aeris, listen to me. When I begin to attack, run to the other side of the swamp." Sephiroth commanded, slowly drawing his sword. He remembered the Zolom's statistics of weakness and strength and that it only began to attack when it raised its tail in front of him like it was apparently doing right now.

"AERIS RUN!!!" Sephiroth shouted, giving Aeris a slight push as she half ran, half swam to the other side of the swamp. As soon as she moved, the Zolom locked its eyes upon her and drew it's tail forward. But just in time, Sephiroth charged forward. The adrenaline and mako chemicals in his body, spiked viciously as he dragged his sword swiftly across the stomach of the snake. The monster threw its head back as it screeched out in agony. Blood exploding from its midriff as it slid deep into the water.

Sephiroth pulled back into a defensive stance, taking out his defence materia and chanting out 'Barrier' when the Zolom chanted out its strongest fire attack 'Beta'. Wave after wave of fire went sent crashing onto Sephiroth's form, which rendered useless as the attack was easily dispelled by the swordsman's defensive spell. The Zolom screeched in fury, snapping its jaws together. Then suddenly, its head darted towards the silver haired fighter. The Zolom's teeth rained poison butSephiroth drew his sword back and......

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Perfect end for a cliff-hanger eh? I think this is my longest chapter and it only features Sephiroth and Aeris. I hope that this meets everyone's requirements. Thank you for all the reviews, I really appreciate every single once, except flames.

One question......

Does anyone like FF6 with romance that's an epic???? Well I have made one called 'A new beginning Lifestream' which will co-inside with how the first Meteor comes and how ShinRa got into power. The first small taster is up at the moment so if you are interested, please read and review. I want to see if the story is a hit or a miss. You never know, it may grow as successful as this fic!!!!


	24. Through Mythril mine

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 24**

**Through Mythril Mine**

**Disclaimer**

**I think you guys get the picture now of me not owning FF7......**

**Yes I am back whether you like it or not to present my latest update. I hope you all will like it since I am one who enjoys putting Romance/Humour/Fighting scenes all in one chapter. And I would like all you readers to do me a favour when you review. It's not hard really. I just want any fanfic writer of any genre to write what zodiac sign they are because I am trying to see whether being a certain sign shows what type of fics you write and what you are interested in. And as for the 200th reviewer, KrystalClear, she will find something nice in her email shortly as every 50th and 100th reviewer shall get a nice present off me.**

**Now that is out of the way......**

**On with the fic....**

Sephiroth pulled back into a defensive stance, taking out his defence materia and chanting out 'Barrier', while the Zolom chanted out its strongest fire attack 'Beta'. Wave after wave of scorching fires were sent crashing towards Sephiroth's form. Fortunately, the Zolom's spell was rendered useless, as the attack was easily dispelled with one slash of Masamune. The Zolom screeched in fury. It snapped its jaws together and its head darted towards the legendary swordsman. The Zolom's teeth rained poison. Sephiroth drew his sword back and swiped forward. Metal slid across skin as the Great Shinra warrior of legends deftly slashed the blade across the Zolom's throat. He twirled Masamune in a clean 360' and leapt back. Purple blood spewed like a faucet and the Zolom froze. It's body became motionless and then finally, its eyes glazed over and the snake's head slid off its body before falling into the purple tainted water. The exposed neck was still smoking as it followed its counterpart deep into the swamp. The once green water was slowly turning into a blackened hue. Sephiroth kept his sword balanced in a battle stance, watching the entire snake sink into its watery grave.

"Ugh...." Sephiroth mumbled. Wiping a glob of slimy purple blood of his face with disgust, Sephiroth raised Masamune in the air. He was about to complete his victory stance before he saw something sliver past out of the corner of his eye.

'Something isn't right...It's too quiet.....' was the last coherent thought in the general's mind before he spontaneously threw his body to his right side, as a pair of snapping jaws and the head of another Midgar Zolom popped into his vision..

"Hm, I forgot that other Zolom's get attracted to the smell of blood," Sephiroth noted mentally. His mind played through the best idea of how to get out of his unlucky situation.

'I could just go on the offensive; attack this Zolom head on, but that will attract more of its family thus slowing me down, or I could play the defensive and simply run to the other side.'

Sephiroth hastily stood, watching the Zolom's head descend deeper into the swamp. Plunging his hand into his pocket, he quickly chanted out a Barrier spell and then quickly ran to the opposite side of the swamp where Aeris stood waiting for him. He suddenly noticed the silhouette of the Zolom's tail which almost brushed past his thigh. Sephiroth cursed lightly as he took on defence tactics, lunging himself through the water and rejuvenated his protect Barrier when he felt it begin to weaken. His eyes locked onto Aeris who stood motionless in the distance. He watched her wave her arms frantically in a notion which confused the silver haired warrior.

"What!!!" Sephiroth called out in anger and puzzlement, before whipping his head behind him. His face frowned at the sheer velocity the Zolom was moving towards him. As the general's main priority was to get to the other side, the warrior continued to shift across the water but not before he unleashed a quick Ice 3 spell on the creature behind him, smirking slightly as he heard it screech out in pain and slow down it's chance to attack. The little damage created by the ice magick gave Sephiroth just enough time to draw himself out of the swamp, just before a third Zolom rose from the murky depths, to chant out a Beta attack which fortunately missed the swordsman.

"Those monsters never give up. I have to give them that credit," Sephiroth thought idly whillst raising his sword back into a battle stance. The Zolom brought its rattling tail forward. Its fang snapping jaws were rendered useless since the monster was so far away from the general. With a howl of anger and defeat, the Zolom's eye locked onto Sephiroth's form, but not before raining Bio on him and escaping deep into the water.

Sephiroth not expecting the hit only managed to half evade the attack, knowing that Bio, unlike poison could go through his defence barrier. His face automatically winced as some of the green grunge splattered upon his jacket partially fading the black material before he hastily swept it away using Masamune and onto the grassy floor. He watched in acute awareness that the instant the Bio spell touched the ground, the earth and grass below it began to disintegrate into black ashes.

As he was too focussed on watching the green spell disintegrate into the air, he was caught unaware by a force who crashed into him from behind. He stumbled slightly in surprise before instincts swept over. His free hand grabbed behind him and caught onto something which felt like an arm. He jerked the unexpected 'enemy' in front of him before recoiling instantly. Intense mako green locking onto the wide sea green eyes of Aeris. Her mouth was slightly open in what looked like shock. Five red marks which resembled fingerprints were now marred across her arm. Her un-injured hand, unconsciously rubbed her minor injury while thoughts began to rise in her mind.

.................................................................................................................................

Aeris' heart felt like it would leap out of her throat when the Zolom's lethal poison rained down

on the silver haired swordsman. Dozens of thoughts rushed through the Cetra's mind as she thought of the many casualties that had been caused by the evil Zoloms. She remembered reading somewhere how Zolom bites emitted large concentrations of mako into the bloodstream of its victims, causing mako Poisoning and then eventual death. And as she knew, mako poisoning was an incurable disease which scarred the victim's mind. It caused amnesia, breathing problems and eventual insanity.

'Sephiroth....' was the only thought in her mind. The brunette's body moved without her mind's consent. The idea of losing her companion and being alone on her journey was something she could not bear, and so without thinking, she crashed her body forward and into the silver haired swordsman. All rational thought had left her, knowing that sooner or later that Sephiroth would draw back his sword and strike her. Her thought proved to be right,as in a sudden heartbeat she felt a firm hand gripping her left arm. The throb in her limb was screaming for attention as she recounted that this must have been the third or fourth time that Sephiroth had hurt her in the same spot. His eyes looked confused and wary of her presence.

'Yeah he was probably dumbfounded why you were hugging a minute like he was your beloved,' Aeris thought dryly as she drew herself away from the swordsman. Sephiroth in all that time hadn't blinked. His face remained in the same expression which was starting to unnerve her.

'_Maybe he has gone into some kind of shock since a girl touched him when he wasn't ready?' _Aeris smiled slightly at the thought before frowning at her own comment.

'Don't be stupid Aeris. He is one of the most famous, eligible, handsome men on the planet. He could get any woman he wanted. Why would he fancy someone who isn't fully normal like me?' Aeris thought, degrading herself mentally. She noticed that Sephiroth seemed to get out of his surprise and now was watching her with a rather confused look. Suddenly the deal she made with Cloud flitted in her head. She had told the blond that if he were to be her bodyguard, she would go on one date with him.

'Maybe I should try doing that deal with Seph since he is playing a good bodyguard role," Aeris thought, realising how long she had been staring at the man in front of her. A red tinge slowly crossed her cheeks as she realised how daft she was acting. She took a step back, as Sephiroth folded his arms and tilted his head before speaking coldly.

.................................................................................................................................

'_Why did she touch me like that during a battle? What was she thinking advancing at my blind side? I could have killed her if it weren't for the fact that I recognised her in time,' _

Sephiroth thought with anger and partial confusion. Whatever the reason, Sephiroth didn't care. He was more irritated with the inconvenience that he might have actually stabbed her with Masamune. He watched as Aeris took a few steps back. He then responded to her by folding his arms and turning around as if he were disinterested with her person.

"Do not throw yourself at me again Cetra...for I may not be able to stop Masamune the next time."

"But I...?" Aeris began, surprised at the coldness of his voice. She was about to speak again but was silenced with the gesture of Sephiroth's gloved hand.

"Seph...I..." Aeris repeated but was rewarded with a low hush and something which looked somewhat like a glare.

"Please Sephiroth...I.... listen....." Aeris tried again beginning to get more than annoyed as Sephiroth paid no need to her pleading.

"Forget it Cetra...whatever you tell me doesn't matter.. just don't ever repeat any action like that again without my consent," the swordsman answered with firm finality.

'After all that has happened... that snake thing could have killed me...and he didn't tell me it was in there.... he even caused me to lose my weapon and all my gear.' Aeris thought, growling in anger. One thing which Aeris always hated was when people never listened to her, especially when what she was trying to say was rather important...at least to her. Aeris also knew she was never the vicious or violent type, but the way Sephiroth had dismissed her, as if he didn't want, no... didn't care about what she thought. That idea alone really made her blood boil. Suddenly, Aeris had an urge to express her anger at him. Why she did it, she didn't know. Whether it was from the lack of sleep or from the stress of having a sudden closeness with death, Aeris lunged out towards Sephiroth's half covered chest and began to pummel her puny fists against his hard chiselled chest.

.................................................................................................................................

Sephiroth surprised by the sudden reaction. The crazed Cetra ran a him head on and began to hit him as if she were truly trying to hurt him.

He knew that Aeris wasn't performing a limit break. Nevertheless, the way brunette acted as if possessed by another power seemed rather discomforting. Her body looked as if she was shuddering in anger. This confused the general as he watched her slam her small and feeble fists against the chest. He grew bored of her infantile actions and so easily stopped her attacks by grabbing both of her hands in one of his own. It seemed as if she had turned hyper, and unfortunately he knew that there were no tranquillisers in his inventory.

"Cetra....calm yourself...." Sephiroth commanded firmly as Aeris tried to pull her hands away from the swordsman. He gripped her wrists tighter when he noticed how the brunette's eyes had a rather unusual red glaze within the green depths.

"Cetra..... Aeris..... You have turned hyper. Calm down, before you.... hurt yourself," Sephiroth said calmly and without emotion. The brunette's struggling really did not faze him. If anything, he was more worried that he might unintentionally hurt her.

"You knew there was a monster in that swamp all along, didn't you!!" Aeris snapped, trying to wrench out of his grip, but the swordsman added more pressure.

"Let me go!!! Arrrrggghhh Seph you're hurting me!!!!!!!" the Cetra shouted out.

'_What do you think you are doing? Just because he is a little stubborn and obnoxious, that doesn't mean you have the right to hit him. Remember who you are hitting Aeris. The one who saved you from Hojo and ShinRa right. Don't forget he just saved you from those Zoloms.'_

The red haze began to lessen.

"Sephiroth please, let me go and then I'll calm down...." Aeris pleaded looking at the swordsman's face with childlike innocence. The red tone in her eyes began to slowly fade. The eventually Sephiroth's hold began to lessen, which allowed Aeris to pull her hands free. She rubbed her sore wrists. As her tantrum began to fade, a rather unsettling thought grew into her mind.

" Sephiroth, why did you have to drop all my gear? It's now lost at the bottom of the swamp," Aeris whined, folding her arms. Sephiroth sighed.

"Well you are more than welcome to go in there to search for it," Sephiroth chuckled uncaringly as he hand-gestured towards the battle scene at the once green swamp which had now turned a horrific black-purple shade. Aeris frowned at the swordsman's cruelty, but then she paused as she truly had a first proper look at the swordsman's physical condition. Now Aeris was unable to contain her laughter. She was surprised that she had not realised the general's condition earlier. Her laughter was picked up by the Sephiroth's ears.

"Oh Seph!!! tee...hee, hee!!" Aeris giggled. All her negative emotions of anger and resentment immediately melted. Now all the flowergirl could do was laugh. The swordsman turned around to the brunette and raised an eyebrow at her. But this caused the flowergirl to laugh even more. She tried and say something, but then she burst into another fit of giggles.

"When we hehheheh.....when we talked about....tee hee hee hygiene and bathing hahahahahah........I think that now is a good time for you to practise what you preached Hahahahahahahahahahha," Aeris laughed out loud, holding her stomach as she watched the swordsman face turn into confusion and surprise as he looked down at himself and then frowned. Splotches of what looked like purple grunge were splattered across the warrior's form and his normally well groomed hair was caked in blood, mud and slime.

"Ugh..." he snorted, rubbing excess grunge off his coat.

"This reminds me of the years of the Great Bloody Wutai War," He mused aloud. Glancing down at his filthy body one final time, the swordsman tried to get enough slime off him before coming to a conclusion that it could only be taken off with water, and probably hot water at that. Cursing slightly, he dragged his gloved hand through his hair, wincing slightly when he met resistance. Resistance in his hair was a very rare experience for Sephiroth; a man who always tried to keep his hair tidy and immaculate for every occasion. The only times his hair became dishevelled were during seriously bloody battles but there was usually an opportunity to bathe afterwards.

"Ugh, come on Aeris, before we find out that Midgar Zolom's have evolved and can now attack on land," Sephiroth uttered, half marching- half stomping towards the cave's mouth where Aeris followed on with gentle amusement.

The instant Aeris entered the cave, she was greeted with an intense mako smell. Her mother Elmyra had always told her to keep away from areas that smelt strongly of mako as it was where monsters lured together.

"You know, I'm still not happy that you lost my gear, which wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken it," Aeris began, watching Sephiroth's shoulders shrug loosely. In all honesty, the swordsman looked like he didn't care. 'Damn him.' Aeris mentally cursed. Sephiroth followed the dark mine pathway with Aeris. They both reached a fork in the road. Aeris was unsure which direction to go, but Sephiroth had no doubt at all. He knew exactly where he was going. He went down the right path. Aeris followed obediently watching with fascination as the further on they walked, the mako smell became much weaker to be replaced with something more repulsive. The smell seemed to be coming from something from in front of her and then she realised that Sephiroth was still reeking with Zolom blood. Her nose cringed with visible disgust as she saw and heard blood droplets fall down onto the floor leaving a bloody trail behind him.

'He could attract a monster if he leaves tracks like those.' Aeris thought Sephiroth may have not realised his blood trail since she was sure he would have done something about it by now.

Trying to speed up to where Sephiroth was, Aeris tried to talk to Sephiroth.

"Um Seph...?" Aeris began thinking of the right words to say. "You are erm.. dripping.." Aeris said quietly with a tinge of humour in her voice. She watched as Sephiroth's back straightened slightly, yet he continued to walk. He snorted with indifference.

"Don't you think I already know that. You don't have to remind me," The swordsman muttered, already noticing the long purple trail of blood, mildly surprised to note that they had not encountered any monsters yet. Sephiroth wondered whether the poisonous properties of the blood were warding away the mutilated creatures from him and Aeris. Not looking where he was walking, he was driven out of his reverie at the sound of crushed glass beneath his feet and a moan of protest from a certain brunette Cetra.

"Oh Seph!!! You just stood on a rare ex-potion," Aeris scolded watching as the neon blue liquid trickled down the crack on the floor. Sephiroth seemed to not care, having an idle look at the liquid before setting his mind on exiting the tunnel as he saw there was a large amount of light entering from the east.

"Aeris come on, now is not the time to dawdle," Sephiroth said hastily. He turned to Aeris remembering she had no form of protection since she no longer had her staff at her side.

'As if it would help anyway,' Sephiroth thought as a wry smile grew on his face.

"Aeris!!! Hurry up before some creature in here catches you un-armed," the warrior commanded watching as Aeris sped up closer to him,

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A few moments passed before Aeris and Sephiroth found a ladder leading towards the exit of the mine. The general being more fitter and agile swiftly climbed up the ladder with ease while Aeris took more than double his time. Pulling herself up over the top rung. She knew that Sephiroth was no gentleman to help her stand up due to his earlier antics when he unceremoniously carried her over his armoured shoulder in the Shinra HQ.

Aeris thoughts were broken by a deep evil chuckle from the man before her. She didn't know she was speaking her private thoughts out loud.

"You think I'm harsh, don't you Cetra? You haven't seen the half of it," Sephiroth laughed. Aeris slowly blushed in embarrassment.

"So what? You are too hard on me. Don't forget that I haven't had the same vigorous training like you have had and I don't want it." Thinking that she had won the argument, she watched with irritation as Sephiroth frowned before his face enlightened with a small grin.... no a smirk, before quickly looking into the direction of the exit as he bent his head down carefully. His fairly supple body passed the gap with ease which Aeris had a slight difficulty as she got her denim jacket button caught on an out crop of rock upon the wall. Cursing slightly, she managed to pull the jacket off the rock due to a small sacrifice of loosing a button.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth shook his head and couldn't help but grin at the girl's antics. Something he rarely did in his past life due to his in introverted and serious upbringing. Yes, the general could admit, Aeris was sometimes too childish, and far too immature and naive for his liking. However the enjoyment of torturing and embarrassing her when she flawed was just too amusing. It was all about her reaction.

'So this must be what it feels like to have a sibling,' Sephiroth mused, watching the one sided fight of Aeris trying to pull her jacket off the wall. Somehow it had snagged itself within the outcropping. He had known of many former commanders who he had acquainted with in the past. He remembered sometimes feeling perplexed when they used to joke about teasing their younger, female siblings. Now he knew why. It was too much fun to not pass up on, and this was making him feel that he wished he had met Aeris much sooner. Over the last five years, Sephiroth had found everything he had never had before. He now realised he was a Cetra. He found his real mother Jenova and surprisingly along the way what humans would call a younger sister, who was born the same Cetra blood…just like him…and in sharing his blood…she shared his same destiny.. to rule the planet. The idea of not being alone, and with someone to rule by his side with his mother seemed foreign to Sephiroth. However, he felt a warm feeling of happiness now he realised he had a true purpose in life to fulfil. His mouth curled into a gentle smile as he watched Aeris tug her jacket off the rock and proceed towards him.

Noticing that Aeris had passed through the exit with a small frown etched on her face in an almost adorable way, Sephiroth couldn't resist but try to tease her as she held her ruined jacket under her arm, something which he mentally noted would have proved to be useless later on in their journey anyway.

"Cetra, I think you will need a new jacket. It is interesting how I managed to pass through that relatively large gap without ripping my coat and I thought denim was stronger than leather. I wonder why that is? Could it be that you need to do some exercise. We wouldn't want you to… get obese." Sephiroth chuckled, drawling on the last word as Aeris' face almost glowed red with anger.

"I'M NOT FAT!!!" Aeris fumed. "In fact, many people in Midgar have said that I am rather lean for my age SO THERE!!!" Aeris said proudly, folding her arms and raising her chin in superiority, as she strutted beside the general's side who had a lop sided smirk on his face. Aeris felt her anger drop and she started to feel uncomfortable at the flirty atmosphere Sephiroth was now creating.

Sephiroth flicked his hair off his shoulder, smirking slightly as Aeris followed it's movement.

'God I haven't had a boyfriend for so long and Sephiroth's hair looks really nice now and the way black leather....Oh My God!! I'm drooling over Seph and for friggens sake. Not only that, he's making fun at me. How can I find him attractive when he has just insulted me. Oh planets…I really need to have a proper rest and find a proper boyfriend,' Aeris thought while Sephiroth's eyes stared solely on her, giving her an almost shuddering feeling of excitement.

.................................................................................................................................

'Gods, it is so fun to taunt her....' was the thought in Sephiroth's mind, as the blush from Aeris' face was still lingering upon her cheeks. Her eyes went from a dark green with fury look to melt into a neutral pure emerald tone. 'Interesting.'

"Well... Aeris, it would not hurt if you at least toned up for our journey. I would not want you to turn out like the former President Shinra," Sephiroth teased, watching Aeris tense up at his words. His mako tainted eyes then scanned the area in check of any monsters or dangers nearby. This was something he had been doing less frequently since Aeris had joined him. He didn't know whether was a good or a bad thing since he always viewed himself as the constant paranoid and wary type towards the aspect of danger. Sensing no expecting dangers nearby; just plain grassy fields and a hazy form in the distance which he easily identified as Fort Condor, Sephiroth began descending down the grassy slope, idly aware that Aeris was following him from behind. Her also watched in greater amusement as the brunette looking down at her stomach and pinched it lightly with concern. '…Silly thing…..I was only teasing..'

However whether Sephiroth was teasing her or not, Aeris couldn't help but wonder if his words had any sense of truth.

"_Am I really getting fat?"_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Man, that was a long chapter for me, nearly 4000 words. This would have been uploaded earlier but like most of you know, had some problems lately so my update was delayed. I hope everyone likes how I am trying to portray Sephiroth as a stereotypical Scorpio who believes in perfection and cannot help but latch onto someone they like and tease them. Believe me, I live with lots of Scorpio's so I hope I bring a lot of Scorpionic flavour into Seph's character such as his simple flirting, sudden change of moods, and his criticisesive mood. Anywho, thank you or the emails. I really appreciate it and what I wrote at the beginning of this chapter. If you have written a fic. In your review, could you please state if you have written a fic, if so, what genre, and zodiac sign, age would help too but that isn't recommended.**

**Here's an example if you're like me and cannot take instructions well.**

**1) Yes,**

**2) romance, humour, ff7**

**3) Scorpio**

**4) 15**

**Not that hard is it??**

**.................................................................................................................................**

**Hints of next chapter.......**

**How will Cloud and Co get across the swamp? By Chocobo of course, but how will our AVALANCHE MEMBERS catch those darn yellow feathered birds?**

**And what is Hojo's plan with Sephiroth, Aeris and Jenova and why is Rufus involved?**

**Also, The Turks enter the scene. How will they react when they are given the task of framing the world's famous general? Why? Find out in the next chapter?**

**Ja ne, til next time.**

**Aer_seph4eva**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Any Quotes/Comments?**


	25. The Turks enter the Scene

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 25**

**The Turks enter the Scene**

**Disclaimer**

**Hmmmm.... Do I own FF7? *Checks wallet and watches as moths fly out* No, I don't think so.... If I did then the ff movie wouldn't have been as much as a flop as it was with the film ratings. Yeah the graphics were all good however the story plot (was there even one?) greatly dragged people's opinion that Square can only make games and not feature length films. Sorry to people who disagree with my opinion but I just watched it lately and I am thinking, where is the main silver haired bishonen that captures all the girl's hearts. Where is the evil essence from the meteor that crash landed with all the dead ghost animals on it? Where is the blonde kawaii haired main character with the hard and callous personality? and what about the summons like Shiva and Ifrit? I think that the main character Aki was played alright however the story plot was very weak even though the baddy was wearing leather. Oh well, maybe if the film was done by the original Japanese story writers then maybe it would have been proved successful as ff7!**

**Sorry if this seems rather moaning and all but I'm in a rather annoyed mood on how my computer has played up for the past 3 Weeks and I nearly lost all my notes for this fanfic! I am listening to the traditional final fantasy prelude on the piano with is rather calming. I offer anyone that you can get the downloads for free and the sheet music to play it at the official site .com**

**Thank you for everyone who were able to review by emailing me, even though was playing up. I really appreciate it.**

**Now on with the fic.....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Kalm Inn at 10:44pm.**_

"Is your spiky assed friend back yet Tifa?" Barret snorted, dropping his heavy form upon the bed, while the young haired brunette frowned at the crudeness of her friend's language.

"Barret, it's Cloud... not spiky...or whatever you say, and no he isn't back yet." Tifa answered back, watching with annoyance as Barret shrugged his shoulders in dismissal to what she said. He laid his head on a pillow and yawned loudly. He then looked up at the chipped paper ceiling before slowly falling asleep.

Tifa sighed quietly as she paced around the 100 gil room they had rented, noting the floral wallpaper, the teak wooden cupboards, and the large framed paintings. They were printed with images of the high Nibel mountains which filled Tifa with severe homesickness. Then no sooner than she thought of it, past nightmares began to awaken inside her heart.

"Tifa?"

The female fighter swung around instantly watching as Red padded towards her. His flaming tail flickered out behind him while the curiosity in his eyes focussed on the painting Tifa was looking at. He then seated himself near her side.

"This picture is very well painted even though I have no idea where this place is. The intricate designs and symbols look like it was written in some sort of Wutai language however I cannot seem to interpret the symbols.," the firey beast commented as Tifa gave a curt nod in reply. A few moments of silence passed between Red and Tifa before Red spoke.

"You are homesick aren't you?"

"NO.....I mean yes....no..... How did you know what I was thinking?"

"There was a faraway look in your eyes that I know all too well," Red replied sadly, following Tifa as she walked towards the closest bed and dropped herself down upon it. She covered her face with a pillow and released a deep and painful sigh.

"It's just… I haven't been to my home town Nibelheim for 5 years and… I miss it," Tifa answered sadly, as memories of her town replayed into her mind along with a certain blond haired someone. Red began to listen quietly as Tifa quietly described her modest life in the Nibel mountains.

"There was always one thing I loved about the Nibel mountains and that was the snow. It was always there all year round and sometimes, when I had done all my chores, me and papa used to make snowmen and mama told me how to make snow angels. Those were the good old days," Tifa said softly, twirling a lock of her chestnut hair around her fingers.

"My life used to be perfect, I had everything a child would want, but in a way I always thought I craved something more. Sometimes I thought that my life was far too boring and that I needed some excitement," Tifa said half audibly, as she felt a nauseating feeling rise within her stomach. Tears began to rise in her eyes.

"My... mama, she got breast cancer and by the time she found out... she.. it was too late..." the female fighter said as her voice wavered.

"My life went down hill after that. One month later, after my mother died, that was the same time I slowly started to befriend Cloud, the youngest boy in our town," Tifa went on, as the sudden memory of Cloud brought hope and laughter into her sorrowful mind.

"It is funny to think of what he looked like as a child. I think he was always the only one who wore shorts in the blistering winter and never ever got frost bite, and oh, his hair looked just the same except he had a small pony tail that was so cute on him." She laughed, wiping her eyes from unrepressed tears of both happiness and sadness.

"Yet... when I slowly got to know Cloud, I can now sympathise on how he was treated as the little loner boy. He left me to join SOLDIER. But I'll always remember how he promised to me that someday…if anything bad were to befall me, he would come and rescue me. You see Red, Cloud was the one who gave me all the optimism and all the hope I have today," Tifa said softly, as she turned herself over to study Red's face who seemed rather understanding.

"When I found him in Midgar all these years later, and knowing that he is still around me even today, it makes me feel that a part of Nibelheim will always be with me no matter what. My memories of home will never disappear…despite everything that happened...the fires…and destruction…" The chocolate haired fighter murmured slowly as the last word she said made Red's ears twitch slightly. He asked her what she meant by that. To his confusion, she began to chuckle softly without humour as she re-wiped her wet eyes.

"Five years ago, Nibelheim was burned to the ground by Shinra, killing everyone except me, Cloud and my sensei who managed to save me despite all the burning flames," Tifa whispered, fearful that her voice might be cracking. Even now she could see the images in her head. She could hear the sound of screaming death in her soul, and smell of the smoke, and feel the sheer scorching heat of the fire on her face. The burning wood and streets filled with smouldering corpses burned a horrifying picture into her mind that Tifa knew she would never, ever forget.

Red didn't know what to say, and so he said nothing. However one thought kept rushing through his head.

'How can Tifa still act as if she has a carefree like if everyone she ever loved had died? How would I react if that happened to my home, to grandfather? No wonder Tifa always clings onto Cloud, she is afraid of losing him and her past childhood.'

Red's thoughts instantly disappeared as the feline beast heard the sound of footsteps coming up from downstairs.

'That must be Cloud.' Red thought aloud as he stretched his muscles out for a good night's rest. His thoughts were correct because in a moments later, he heard Cloud's voice from below before entering the room.

"I'm back!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The small room was filled with Shinra merchandise and equipment. From Shinra logo bedding and Shinra robes to those darn little Shinra hand cloths and tea saucers. All was quiet in the room before it was broken by a jangle of keys from the outside doors and a few curses. The door swung open and in rushed a petite fair haired woman.

"God I hate Shinra," the golden haired woman spat, stripping off her neat suit before chucking it onto a forever growing pile of clothes on the floor. Although only clad in her underwear, the woman didn't seem to care as her body screamed for rest and sleep. Flopping down onto her bed, she cried out slightly in pain as a injury of her back she received over the past hours made itself painfully aware. Lifting herself from her bed, she agonisingly pulled herself to her bureau table to where she kept her first aid kit, frowning slightly as there was even a Shinra logo upon the red and white box itself.

"What's next?" she mused. "Shinra lavatory paper. No strike that... that already exists," the tired woman sighed, searching her bureau for a green bottle of ointment, finding it with no trouble, before dragging herself back to her bed and laying upon her stomach in a way that enabled her to have a clear view of her back in the faraway mirror. Four long red stripes ran diagonally across her creamy white skin. Her wounds were the aftermath of surviving a very long and dangerous fight with a high experienced Behemoth.

Looking at her face in the mirror, she noticed that her normally well groomed hair now looked more wispy and in disarray while her normally honey-brown eyes looked dull and lifeless.

"It's not fair," she mumbled, reaching for the ointment once again and flipping open the cap. The ointment gave off a scent which was easily recognised as the smell of mint rose to her nostrils. Holding the bottle with one hand, she placed her other hand underneath the open cap and squeezed lightly as a translucent liquid slid into her palm.

"Five years of training for this," the blonde girl moaned, hissing in pain as the ointment in her hand made contact with the injury on her back.

"Five years of training to become a Turk and not even gaining at least one official mission," she growled whilst rubbing the ointment deeper into her skin.

"I would have thought that since I wasted five years of my life studying to become a Turk, you would think I would have made the team, but no, that dumb redhead Reno stole my place just cause he's male and can use a cattle prod. Shinra you sexist bastards!!" Elena cursed, letting out part of her anger to relieve pain from her back. After a few more curses and shouts of pain, Elena recapped her ointment and placed it on the nearby cabinet before rolling onto her back. Her eyes looked up at the ceiling.

"Why do I seem to have a cursed star following me where-ever I go?" she asked herself, looking to the right of her bed, noting the digital clock on the bureau shined 10:43PM in red luminous numbers. The picture beside the clock caught her attention, as her eyes were drawn to one person in it. Long silky black hair framed his head perfectly with his olive coloured eyes in a wutainese slant. He was dressed in an impeccably neat blue Armani suit even for a Turk and his whole image was finished off by a beauty spot in the middle of his forehead. To Elena, the Director of the Turks was any girl's perfect dream making the other Turks seem dull and lifeless compared to him. Reno and Rude, two of the other qualified Turks were there in the photo however Elena had no interest of their faces since 'he' was in it. Images began to flow through her mind of the eligible Wutain Turk Tseng. Her childhood crush. All memories she had of him flowed in her heart due to that single photo. He even had the world record for dismantling and assembling a gun in 23.5 seconds. And that whenever he had someone on target, he had never missed, and that whenever he hit a target, the same smug smirk rose on his lips. Elena would have at least thought Tseng would been a perfect candidate for SOLDIER or at least be injected with Mako. To Elena, Tseng was perfect in all ways, however her mind kept regrettably telling her that her plans of making him hers had failed long ago due to her chances of failing to qualify as a proper Turk. Her body automatically rose to walk to the still open door, swinging it shut with a large force as she looked for the light switch before mentally kicking herself for forgetting.

"Shinra technology. They are too advanced to have even a normal switch light," Elena sighed. She herself had never ever been interested in modern science besides weapons and armoury. Clapping her hands twice in a loud motion, she was relieved to see that the room fell into instant darkness. Her bare feet padded back to her bed before dropping herself down onto it and closing her eyes. Her silence and solitude was not to remain, as after a few minutes of silence she heard a large rap at the door before being carefully opened. The sound of two claps jerked her mind to the situation.

'Who on Kjata's green earth is it this time? If it is some dumb SOLDIER playing a prank on me I'll...' Elena growled, rolling herself clumsily out of bed, still unaware of her inappropriate clothes attire as she mouth dropped open to the man who was before her.

She saw black polished shoes cleaned to perfection, a fresh printed dark navy suit, crisp white shirt, and black tie. The man's face held silver framed glasses with dark tinted frames while his lips held a solemn expression. There was even a sign of two magnums clipped to both sides of his waist. Elena just stood there in her scantily clad clothes and gaped.

'A real Turk????...He is a Turk...Rude I think...OMG. One of Turks has came to visit me!!' Elena thought with extreme gleefulness as she felt her stomach begin to do flip-flops. Many questions rose into her mind on why Rude could be in her room. The answer looked obvious but clearly shocking for Elena as Rude held out a freshly printed blue suit neatly tucked underneath his arm towards her clearly meaning that.....

'Oh My God...'

Coughing slightly to compose herself, Elena took a few steps towards the dark tanned man. "Um....Rude....Sir?? What is the meaning of this?" Elena asked respectfully watching as Rude took the clothes from underneath his arm before being thrusting them into her waiting arms.

"Here......" he muttered quietly, before he slowly began to walk out of the door leaving Elena partially confused yet still ecstatic as she knew what the suit meant but she had to be sure.

"Rude, please wait!! I don't understand...what?!?" Elena questioned as Rude still faced the door not turning as he recited what he had been told to specify by his leader.

"Reno is out of commission for now. By orders of our boss Tseng, you have been appointed in Reno's position. Congratulations, you are now a Turk. I will be here to escort you to your first mission at 06:00hrs. Elena Russell, goodnight." Rude said in a calm and soft tone, before hastily walking out of the bedroom door and closing it behind him. After a few minutes of silence, Elena couldn't hold her excitement in as she exploded into happiness, giggling in delight as she jumped up and down, hugging herself, mentally noting that she was still in her pink bra and briefs set.

"WHAT?!?! OH MY GOD!!!" Elena exclaimed realising that Rude saw her in this condition and must have thought...

"So that was why he looked like he was blushing," the new Turk smiled happily. Normally in situations like what Elena was going through, she would have been rather angry or even would have probably even considered to call Rude a pervert, however because of the reason Rude came into her room, it easily calmed down her anger.

Lifting her hand to her chin, she began to pace slowly around the room. The smile on her face never fell from her lips.

"So now im Elena, First class Turk assisting Tseng and Rude since Reno is off 'sick'," Elena said to herself partially curious on why Reno was sick.

'Reno probably pissed himself with too many drinks at the Honey Bee Inn,' the blonde haired Turk chuckled to herself, carrying her fresh, official Turk suit and resting it carefully on her bedside table before bounding back into bed.

"I'm a Turk!!! A real Turk!!!" She giggled to herself, checking her alarm clock on her bedside table before clapping her hands twice as the room fell into quiet darkness.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tossing over for the fourth time in her bed, Tifa couldn't sleep. She had tried almost every idea from counting chocobos, to trying to breath in synch with Barret's snores.

Nothing was working and she knew why.

'You feel bad on how you keep on trying to keep up the false pretences to Cloud. Someday he will find out about all of my lies and he will leave me," her mind kept of reminding her day of the day she found him at Midgar station. Unravelling the camel coloured blanket off her shoulders, Tifa sat up slowly in the dark room noticing that everyone else was not having the same problem with sleeping. Barret was snoring with his usual loud volume which always managed to annoy Tifa in the earlier days from when she met him. However now the noise seemed to make her always feel that she was no longer alone.

"It is a surprise that Barret never wakes himself up with his own snoring." Tifa chuckled quietly to herself, looking down at the floor below her where Red had strangely enough had decided to sleep there, than in a bed. His chest rose and fell softly as soft growls and purrs slowly left his throat. Turning herself to the other part of the darkened room she looked at the other person in the far corner bed noting easily that it was Cloud, and from the way his blankets were all rumpled and his head kept tossing from side to side, it was obvious he was having an nightmare. It was something Tifa had always noticed about Cloud. He always seemed to have nightmares.

'Poor Cloud...'

Her body always had frequent urges to console him, to wake him up and rid him of his twisted nightmares on what must have been shattered pieces of his memory of Nibelheim. Tifa always remembered the last time she had tried to sooth Cloud in his sleep, and stroked his sun kissed bangs from his face with the tips of her fingers. He managed to wake up with astonishment on which she lied that she thought she saw a small black spider run across his pillow and feared that it may have fallen into his hair.

'That morning was amusing though,' Tifa smiled to herself, the memory passing across her mind as Cloud shot out of the bed screaming that he had a black widow in his hair, and he could feel it crawling across his scalp. It was also very amusing, Tifa thought, remembering how Cloud went totally crazy at the sight of any spider web in his room, before Clim-hazarding them to death.

'I have never known of one person who is so afraid of small spiders like he was, a SOLDIER at the very least' the brunette laughed silently. She shook shook her head as she dispelled the thought, not wanting to wake up her team-mates. However the night she woke Cloud kept on coming back into her mind.

'God I was so embarrassed.' Tifa thought mentally to herself, her fingers tingling as she remembered how the blonde Ex-SOLDIER's hair felt, silky and smooth like a golden chocobo feather.

"Cloud...." Tifa whispered, repositioning herself in bed so that her body was facing Cloud. She frowned slightly with growing worry as she saw Cloud's face contort in what looked like pain.

'He is probably still upset over losing Aeris,' the young fighter stated mentally, watching as Cloud's face showed all the inner turmoil he had felt inside from the past few days. Just before everyone had settled into bed, Barret pretty much forced Cloud to tell everyone why he had left Shinra. Tifa was going to object to the idea but the blond haired warrior decided to anyway, surprising the female fighter with all the knowledge he actually knew and feeling sad with the information he should have remembered but…sadly didn't.

Cloud told everyone that he was a First Class SOLDIER and that he only left the Shinra army as they held secrets from the outside world and created rumours when their company was in dire peril of being founded out. Cloud even admitted that they even held secrets towards their very own workers and even the SOLDIERS themselves.

'But I know the truth,' Tifa thought sadly, the memory fading as she looked over at the clock on the wall, her eyes just being able to see the clock's hands at 03.35am.

"Is it really that late? Have I been pondering over Cloud over for that long?" Tifa whispered in astonishment, turning herself on her back, unaware that a pair of ears were secretly listening to her.

"Why do I need to keep secrets from him, Cloud needs to know the truth. I wouldn't like it if Cloud was keeping secrets from me," Tifa whispered, putting her arms behind her head, sighing as she closed her eyes.

"That's it! I can't take this secrecy any longer. I am going to tell Cloud what really happened in Nibelheim. He needs to know that we are the only two survivors from Sephiroth..." Tifa said sadly.

"I have to bring up courage within myself. Okay.... next-time I am alone with him, I have to tell him our past, no-matter how hard and upsetting it will be.... He needs to know." Tifa concluded to herself, yawning slowly as her eyes fluttered closed for the night, unaware that Red was looking at her, all the while, smiling proudly.

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I think that I will finish this chapter there. Sorry about the no Aeris and Seph in this chapter. Don't forget that there has to be other characters as this is an epic. Don't worry, I'll promise it'll be good. I hope everyone liked how I portrayed Elena, she reminds me of a Libra so I gonna try and make her act like one. Oh yeah, hints for next chapter.......**

**A new character will be entering the scene. No not an original character but a rather handsome and kawaii one. You'll probably have a good idea if you think about it for a 'lil while.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	26. There is nothing like Zolom hunting

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 26**

**There is nothing like Zolom hunting**

**Disclaimer**

"........................................."

Now on with the fic.....

"Where is my other shoe?" Elena thought frantically scanning her once tidy room which now looked like a mess from all the cosmetics, makeup, shoes and jewellery scattered across the room.

"Oh god, Rude is gonna be here in what? Three minutes and this room looks like it has been trashed by a Dark dragon.... Oh here they are!" Elena exclaimed, pulling out her plain black boots from under her bed and checking for any dirt marks before quickly placing her feet in them at just the same time there was a knock at the door. Flicking her blonde fringe out of her hazelnut eyes, she picked up her two pistols on her bed before clipping two bronze bangles upon her wrists. She gave herself one final look in the mirror, happy that she looked like she deserved the title of being a Turk, before being driven out of her reverie by another harsh knock at the door. Almost tripping over a robe that she had discarded on the floor, she managed to open the door and greet Rude with a quick salute, noting quickly that he looked as impeccable as the photograph that she had of him with Reno and Tseng.

"I see that you have decided to dress in a correct order," Rude joked slightly, taking a few steps back so that Elena had enough room to close and lock her apartment door. After finishing the task, the blonde Turk turned around and smiled in a lopsided way which made her look younger than she looked.

"Elena... how old are you?" Rude began, walking down the corridor as Elena walked beside him.

"21. I'll be 22 this September." Elena said cheerfully, flicking a few blonde hairs behind her ear, realising as she brushed her ear that she had forgotten to put in her pearl earrings.

'Oh well, I could have forgotten something worse,' Elena thought, following Rude as he turned a corner towards the direction of the elevator.

"........ I have heard rumours that you have been the only person to beat Reno in a sparring match. Is this true?" Rude asked, as he turned to look at Elena watching as the woman's lips turned into what looked like a smirk.

"Yes!! That's right. Reno was never good at hand to hand combat only when he gets his teeth involved," Elena sighed, lifting the left cuff of her blue suit, displaying the fading scar which Rude studied idly.

".........."

"It doesn't hurt as much as it looks. I'm just glad that Reno didn't have some sort of rabies or something. I only thought animals thought like that, I guess I was wrong..." Elena chuckled lightly watching Rude's expressionless face crack into what looked like a small grin.

"......... I'm not surprised," Rude said honestly, stopping at the elevator and pulling out his key card, before swiping across the lock as it shined green in resignation. The two Turks then walked in, standing beside each other as the elevator began to descend.

"Rude..." Elena began. "You mentioned that I am taking over from Reno. Why is he out of commission? What happened to him?" the blonde Turk questioned, half expecting a snort or no reply from the stern Turk.

"........He got injured by AVALANCHE in his last assignment," he answered, slightly shrugging his shoulders before readjusting his glasses.

"Oh...." Elena replied innocently, looking over at the panel on the lift as she watched the numbers fall down from the original height of 57 to 30. Another question entered the blonde's mind and she couldn't help but ask.

"Is Tseng in this mission?" Elena asked eagerly, unable to keep the hopeful sound out of her voice which Rude picked upon easily.

"I don't know... Why? is it important?!?!" The dark skinned man asked coolly, looking down at his new partner, seeing a spark on sadness cross her face before disappearing as fast as it came. A pale tinge of red crossed her cheeks as she tried to cover her expression by asking.

"Oh I just wanted a briefing upon the mission..."

Rude shook his head slightly, easily seeing through Elena's façade and feeling a small pang of sympathy towards her.

'Young love..... It is a pity that Tseng will never want her.' Rude thought mentally, his commonsense telling him that that Tseng was never the type of man who ever wanted a girl in his life.

"Elena...." Rude stated. "I can tell you about the briefing." he said in a calm tone, searching his breast pocket for the manila letter he had received from Tseng while. The elevator stopped at ground floor and the doors slid open. Finding the manila letter inside his pocket, he quickly handed the letter to Elena soon after he left the elevator. He walked slowly to the car park as Elena began to slowly read the note.

"NO WAY!!!!" She exclaimed, placing a hand to her mouth in surprise as her eyes read further down in the letter before looking at Rude with an incredulous look.

"So lemee get this straight..." Elena began walking towards Rude smiling slightly as she saw someone in the car park that was just leaving was one of her old friends.

"Rufus says that the GENERAL SEPHIROTH IS ALIVE and healthy and he wants us to kidnap him. HOW IN THE WORLD IS THIS POSSIBLE?!??! EVEN IF HE IS ALIVE, HE IS THE SMARTEST AND STRONGEST ONE MAN ARMY FIGHTER IN THE WORLD!!!!!!!!" Elena exclaimed out in breath as Rude sweat dropped slightly, scanning the area for his helicopter before walking towards it. Elena walked on behind him as she continued to read out loud.

"No-way... Rufus has definitely gone off his trolley, he wants us to kill a big, old, nasty Zolom Sephiroth style to confuse AVALANCHE. WHAT IS THE POINT OF THAT!??!" Elena shouted in incredulity blinking a few times. She always wanted to be a Turk but if it meant doing stuff like this, she wasn't too comfortable with suicidal missions. Rude continued to ignore her outbursts as he fished his keys from his pocket and unlocked the helicopter door before letting himself in, Elena following slowly after.

"

I don't understand..... why??!?! It seems like a waste of time..." Elena said in confusion before Rude interjected.

"A Turk never finds his job a waste of time if he is getting paid," he stated to which the new Turk nodded her head in agreement.

"So how much are we getting paid for this assignment then?" Elena asked, placing the note inside her left breast pocket so not to forget.

"120,000 gil." Rude said flatly as he turned the fans on.

"Oh that's 40,000 shared then," Elena then, rubbing her hands together as she thought of what she could buy.

"No 120,000 each," Rude stated to her as Elena's eyes grew wide in shock.

"REALLY!!!" She exclaimed as Rude let out a deep sigh.

'It was going to be a long day..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"10:00!!! 10:00!!!" the grandfather clock chimed loudly, downstairs in the Kalm Inn. The sound of it easily waking up everyone in the neighbourhood and every member of AVALANCHE who had not yet wakened. Tifa who had already left the Inn had decided to stock up on items Cloud he had failed to buy the day before.

Cloud yawned loudly and his body moaned in protest from being woken up from such rarities of peaceful sleep. He sat up and slipped his legs over the side of the bed to pull his boots on. He cracked his neck and knuckles and stretched his arms before looking at the time on the far wall, before reeling over with shock.

"10:00AM!!! WE WERE MEANT TO LEAVE AT 8:00 AM!!! BARRET GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!!! WE'RE LEAVING!!!" Cloud shouted, bounding up from, bed, nearly tripping over Red in the process as he quickly strapped his Buster sword across his back before putting the Megalixer he found earlier into his pocket. The former SOLDIER looked over to his gun wielding team-mate and to his anger, Barret still continued to snore in bed. Cloud's face grew hot, feeling partially jealous how Barret had no problem with sleeping and also knowing how close they were to danger, and that there could be Shinra men patrolling the streets while Barret was sleeping like a baby.

"BARRET!!!" Cloud shouted in frustration, kicking the bed Barret was in, and winning a grunt of disproval from the man hidden in the covers.

"Barret get up! Or do you want to miss out on all the ShinRa fighting action?" Cloud asked, hoping that Barret would wake up soon, since Cloud knew that he had no chance of lifting the burly man with his immense weight. To his fortunate luck, soon after Cloud said the word ShinRa, Barret bolted up out of bed before yawning loudly and scratching his back as he looked at the blonde haired warrior who had woken him.

"Hey where's Tifa?" Barret questioned, having an idle look around the room noting that their optimistic Zangan fighter was nowhere to be seen. Cloud was going to reply that he had no idea before Red quickly interrupted.

"I overheard her talking about how she was going to go to the early sales so that she could find a coat and an upgrade for her gloves."

Cloud sighed in response, sitting on the bed he once slept in as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay then team. Make sure that all of you are equipped and ready to leave, for when Tifa returns, we are leaving." Cloud stated, winning a protest from Barret.

"What about Breakfast?!?!" The dark skinned man asked, causing the Ex-SOLDIER to sigh deeply.

"There is a breakfast bar downstairs. I'm not hungry but if you are, hurry up and get something to eat. Don't forget we have to find out who has got Aeris and that we haven't escaped Shinra yet," Cloud said softly, rubbing his gloved hands on his thighs before standing up to walk towards the window in the room.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Red questioned to which Cloud shook his head no in reply before quickly adding.

"Buy a few spare things for our journey. You never know, this maybe our last visit to a town for a long time." The Ex-SOLDIER quickly pulled out his small bag of gil and tossed it to Barret who easily caught it before rushing downstairs, Red following in tow.

"Aeris, to all of the gods out there you better be alright. Oh gods...." Cloud gasped, as he began to feel a throb make itself known within the back of his head. Even though he knew that he was feeling no more than a minor head-ache, he quickly searched into his equipment list for the newly bought aspirin.

"Ah hah," the young warrior exclaimed, taking two tablets from the foiled packet and then downing them without water, something he had learnt over years of practise due to his severe case of motion sickness and frequent migraines which he had been having more recently.

"Ugh..." Cloud moaned, knowing that the throb in his neck would still remain until the drugs would begin to kick in, but due to his enhanced abilities and Mako treatment, it takes double the amount of time.

"Maybe I should have something to eat.... It might make me feel better and I could also buy some extra rations for the journey to Junon." Cloud planned, picking up his brown satchel and tossing it over one shoulder. He then picked up Tifa's black leather rucksack in one hand, before descending downstairs to where the rest of his team mates were.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Midgar. Sector 6......

"Do you think he is alright?" a young woman whispered. Her auburn hair was tied up into a simple plait, and her viridian eyes shone with sadness. Her pale blue dress swayed behind her, as she tip-toed in the pipe. Her younger brother followed on behind her.

"I don't know but the man is vewy vewy sick." The young boy Billy stated as his young brown eyes locked upon eyes of blue. The man's pale blue eyes dilated in horror as he rocked forwards and backwards, rambling words of nonsense to himself. Ever since 'he' had arrived 5 years ago, nobody had even known who he was except for the pair of blue Mako eyes which clearly identified him as a, or once was a SOLDIER.

Milly held her basket tightly against her chest. Ever since 'he' had arrived, her mother who worked in the Item store had always told her to give the man food and medicine since everyone else in Midgar were too preoccupied with their own lives, to care about one sick invalid.

Placing the basket down carefully beside her, she grasped the man's hand tightly. She quickly noted the bold black tattoo across his hand displaying the number 2 which always left the girl confused. Songs of kindness and happiness rose from her lips yet at the same time she felt a pang of sadness at the thought that the man was too sick to comprehend her words.

"Sis?" her brother called. "Can I help too?!" he asked innocently. Although being 8, half the age of his sister Milly, Billy was rather intelligent for his age as he searched the basket for the specific medicine and needles.

"Hey Alex," Milly pet-named the ill man as she didn't know he proper name. "This is gonna hurt a little but it is alright. I am here," the auburn haired girl soothed as she held 'Alex' as her younger brother sank the 3 inch needle into the Mako infected man. The two were ready, holding their 'patient' down as he thrashed out wildly in response, his arms flailing around as Milly tried to push the ill person on his back.

"Alex! calm down!" Milly cried out, pushing the sick man back onto his makeshift bed, her hands clinging onto his shoulders as the man chanted out words which seemed as if it were from his own language. A symptom that was highly recognised with Mako Poisoning.

"JEnoVaaaa?!?......me...No...LiVE.......CloUD!!! Seepphhhi?!?.....ALonee? PleAASe NoOoOOo...." he rambled, his face breaking into a sweat as Milly grabbed a towel and began to wipe the moisture off his face, slowly beginning to hum a tune which she had learnt from a girl in her town while continuing to stare down at the man before her.

Although the man's skin was among an unnatural whitish hue and his body was among the skinny side, Milly thought he was still rather handsome. He had high almost feminine like cheekbones, and soft cherry lips, and even though his skin was pale, it accentuated his long, wild locks which framed his face. And 'Oh' his Mako Blue eyes were so beautiful, so ethereal, it made the girl's stomach do flip-flops. Some nights Milly became excited at the thought of the day when her patient became well and she dreamed of all the ways he 'could' repay her. Secretly, that was the only reason why Milly was helping him while everyone else ignored him, thinking that he was ill, drugged and disabled from the Wutai wars. Milly sighed softly as she stroked the side of his face.

"Come on Alex. Please wake up for me so I can find out who you really are.... what is your real name , so that you can learn mine. Just please get better." The young girl whispered softly, checking the watch on her wrist and finding that she had gone over her time and that her mother would want her back by now.

"Come on Alex... Please get better for me," Milly stated softly into the man's ear, kissing his cheek softly before slowly leaving the room with her little brother in tow. What she failed to miss were a conscious pair of alert, Mako eyes gazing at her leaving form.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Before anyone complains about anything..... Yes I know there is no Aer/Seph in it as I am leaving a nice long chapter for them in chapter 27 and 28, so don't worry Aer/Seph fans. I bet most of you know who the man that is in the pipe, and for those who don't know, you'll find out quite soon. Thank you for all the reviews. I still can't believe that I have got over 100 let alone over 200. Thank you all so much. Arigatou and Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	27. There is nothing like Zolom hunting Part...

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 27**

**There is nothing like Zolom hunting part 2**

**Disclaimer**

**I'm back people!!!!! I am in a very happy mood now. I have drafted out the whole of this story so I can continue this fic with ease now. However, I want to ask a favour to anyone who holds a doujinshi site or any Aeris/Seph site. My email is at the bottom of this page so if anyone who is reading this is interested, please be free to ask me.**

**Now on with the fic....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After trudging hours on end through the high grass and getting stung a few times by stinging nettles, Aeris and Sephiroth and continued onwards. Now the sun had risen to its full potential, shining it's blazingly hot sunshine onto the bodies of the two companions causing, the female one specifically to feel uncomfortable and ill.

"Are we there yet?" Aeris complained, rubbing her arms, which had turned her normal pale complexion to a golden brown and in other areas, a painful reddish tinge. Aeris and Sephiroth had been walking constantly since their exit from the Mythril mine and the lack of sleep was catching up on Aeris. The Cetra's silver haired companion, had long ago grown accustomed to Aeris moans and groans of protest as he learnt to drown out her noises by concentrating on more important matters, such as the potential dangers of their location.

"Please Sephiroth, I'm still tired.. Can't you just let me have a little rest or even give me a cure materia so I can cure myself..." Aeris whined, her fast walking was turning into a swift jogging in order to keep the pace with the swordsman who always seemed to be in front of her.

"SEPHIROTH!" Aeris shouted in annoyance, getting a glare from Sephiroth but at least he was listening. His face held the look of annoyance and barely concealed anger.

'Probably since he still hasn't had the time or place to clean himself up,' Aeris commented to herself, noting how the remains of the Zolom was still splattered across Sephiroth's hair, coat and bare chest.

"What is it now Cetra?" The swordsman growled, as he stopped walking and turned to fully face her. His towering form causing Aeris to shudder despite herself, as she met the swordsman's cold eyes. She unconsciously wringed her hands in nervousness.

"I... I've been trying to ask you how long it will take for us to get to Junon and why we didn't stop at the fort thing?" Aeris asked in a timid voice watching as Sephiroth rubbed his temple in exasperation. As he looked at the distance they had travelled from, then at the mountain that had a large condor perched magnificently on top of the fort. Turning his head back to Aeris, he sighed softly, noting the entanglement of her hair, the dark lines under her eyes and the way she placed all her support on her branch she had turned into a walking stick.

'If I were to pull that branch away she may just topple over...' Sephiroth thought, looking her over, watching the girl wriggle in discomfort from his scrutinizing gaze.

"Aeris?" The silver haired warrior questioned, tilting his head to the side watching Aeris' eyes look up into his.

" I know this walking is a little too hard for someone of your physical constitution but we are almost there... " Sephiroth began, watching as the girl's green eyes glowed in what looked like anger causing Sephiroth to quickly continue.

"It will only take about another half and hour to reach Junon harbour, and then you can have your rest." Sephiroth said softly, noting how quiet and unusual his voice became when he was using an almost caring tone.

"But what about that mountain thing we passed?" Aeris asked in confusion, rubbing some sweat off her forehead. She felt the sun's heat feel like it was scorch on her back.

"You mean Fort Condor. I decided we should pass by as that is one of the main spots that Shinra has dispatched their SOLDIERS. I assure you that it would be very dangerous territory to even rest, for if they even catch site of you.... Yes I could defend us both from the Shinra troops, however they would find our whereabouts and easily follow us," Sephiroth concluded watching the look of understanding pass the Cetra's face. She began to take off her red jacket and fold it underneath her arm.

"All right then Sephiroth, but can you promise me something?" Aeris asked, as she and Sephiroth started to walk again.

"Depends what it is," Sephiroth replied looking down at Aeris' smiling face.

"It isn't a lot but can you promise me that you will let me rest at Junon. Somewhere safe?" Aeris asked, looking at the quick surprise which flickered across Sephiroth's face before instantly disappearing.

"I thought I said you could...?" Sephiroth questioned, watching as Aeris shrugged her shoulders.

"I know from how you react around me that you easily change your mind depending on the situation. Can you just promise me cause I know you SOLDIERS at least keep your promises?" Aeris asked, watching a defensive look cross the swordsman's face.

"I don't change my mind, only if there is a logical reason or a potential risk of danger, but if you want me to promise, then fine. I know where we could be safe to rest and hide in Junon." Sephiroth stated calmly, winning a smile from his companion before a look of alarm crossed his face as a shout of forewarning crossed his mind.

"AERIS get down NOW!" The silver haired warrior barked, looking at the Cetra in anger. She froze and looked at him in confusion. In quick reflex, Sephiroth grabbed Aeris' wrist, causing her to yelp as he pulled her downward into the high grass. Aeris' body collided on top of Sephiroth's as he landed with a thud on the grass. Rolling himself over so that his form was covering Aeris. He kept his head down and to the right of Aeris' shoulder. He positioned himself so that he wasn't crushing the girl below him.

"Sephiroth why?"

"Shush Aeris..."

"But..."

Sephiroth hushed her quickly, using one of his gloved hands to cover the Cetra's mouth. She gripped his shoulders in surprise. At that precise moment, the sound of helicopter propellers chopped through the air. The grass swayed in the winds direction and the sight of a helicopter appeared overhead. The helicopter flew pass the grass with great haste and over the mountains. As the sound faded away, Sephiroth whipped his head around at the helicopter in the distance. He narrowed his eyes, trying to interpret the symbols and logos upon the helicopter. The red and black symbol was all too memorable to Sephiroth as he uttered one word. "Shinra".

"What what was that Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered softly, as a few tendrils of Sephiroth's silver hair slid across her cheek. Her hands gripped the general's shoulder pads, ignoring the pleasure from the comfort and closeness that she felt from the man above her.

"...Shinra," Sephiroth growled in response, his eyes fixed on the direction where the helicopter went. Sitting up quickly, Aeris retracted her arms from him, Sephiroth quickly stood up, frowning in frustration as he quickly pulled Aeris up. The brunette quickly dusted herself off.

"Sephiroth was that Shinra?" Aeris asked, already knowing and fearing the answer. Sephiroth was quiet for a moment, his face glowering with dark thoughts in his mind.

"Yes... It was the Turks. The presidents best assassins." Sephiroth answered softly, looking into space as if in thought, his face shifting into a darker frown.

"We have wasted too much time to ponder anything, come along Aeris," Sephiroth growled, his anger emanating from his glowing eyes, as he quickly began to half walk, half march to his destination.

Aeris not wanting to incite Sephiroth's anger quickly complied, her tiredness quickly fading for now as she half ran to catch up with her only means of defence.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Elena yawned softly as she leaned back into her chair, watching the passing grass out the window before turning to Rude and watching him use the controls to fly the helicopter. So many things had happened to Elena that it had shocked her to the core. Her life seemed so surreal now.

'A real Turk...I can't believe it. After all these years of trying. Never knowing...' Elena thought as she looked down at her lap and at her fingers which trembled slightly. Her honey-coloured eyes glazed over with unshed tears as she hastily blinked them away. Not wanting Rude to think that she was too weak to be a Turk.

'After all. Turks are not meant to have true feelings. But it is so exciting to do my first mission, no matter how crazy.' Elena thought, smiling in content as she noted Rude's look of indifference as if killing Zoloms were something he did each day. She focussed her mind back on the mission.

'How are we gonna kill a Midgar Zolom? It takes more than bullets to pierce the skin of them mutated killer snakes,' Elena thought worriedly to herself as she watched Rude land at their destination. After quickly opening the door, the blonde haired Turk quickly jumped out realising that they were at the other side of Mythril mine. She was about to question to Rude before he interrupted her thoughts.

"The helicopter would frighten the Zoloms away," Rude said in a soft voice as Elena murmured a quick 'Oh'.

"But isn't that a good thing?" Elena said softly as the bald man gave her a look before climbing into the mine, Elena following in tow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the quick and hearty breakfast AVALANCHE were given to eat, they quickly sorted out their materia equipment before embarking themselves on their long journey. Their destination was Junon for that was where they believed Aeris could now have been located since the Midgar HQ was attacked. Cloud was also persistent to find out why he and his team-mates were framed for the murder of President ShinRa.

After crossing over the grassy fields and engaging themselves in a few weak battles with the Elfadunks, to test out their weaponry, they had all arrived more or less safely at the Midgar swamp. Cloud, sighed looking over the murky waters and the place on which he wanted to reach. He was about to step foot into the swamp before he heard a cry. A hand gripped his arm as he was pulled back and into the arms of Tifa. Blushing fiercely, he unwrapped the arms around him as he gave a look of confusion and surprise.

"CLOUD!!" Tifa exclaimed, looking at the blonde man's face in shock at the innocent and confused expression he held on his face.

"What do you think you were doing? Do you know what swamp this is?" Tifa shouted, pointing her finger over the swamp.

"Ur... this is Midgar swamp," Cloud answered quietly, scratching his head in confusion as Tifa slapped her head in frustration.

"CLOUD!!! Yes this is Midgar swamp, also known as Midgar Zolom Swamp. Come on; go figure why I pulled you back," Tifa cried swinging her hands around as her hair whipped around behind her.

"Um...because you tried to save me?" He answered quietly, his face became a reddish tint of embarrassment as he looked down at his boots.

Tifa turned towards the Ex-SOLDIER, her hands were on her hips and eyes that were once held with fury quickly changed into gentleness. Her lips curled up into a grin.

"CLOUD YA DAMN FOO! WHO WOULDA THOUGHT DAT A SHINRA SOLDIER WOULDN'T KNOW DA DANGERS OF DIS SWAMP!!! HELL EVEN I KNOW!!!"

Barret bellowed causing Cloud, Red and Tifa to wince.

"Um... sorry?!?" Cloud replied softly winning a 'sweat drop' look from all the AVALANCHE members.

"Honestly Cloud, you have to think about what you are doing if you want to survive in this world," Tifa sighed shaking her head, as Cloud blushed further.

"Um... all right Tifa, but how can we cross this swamp if we don't walk through it," he replied quickly, turning his head to look at the Zolom swamp, noticing something sliver across the dirty waters.

"By chocobo or by crossing over the mountains of course," Red interjected quickly as everyone turned to look at him.

"But where can we find a chocobo?" Cloud as in curiosity as everyone sweat dropped to his question.

"Cloud... I swear that lack of decent food has gone right to your head. I told ya to eat something;" Tifa sighed, watching Cloud's face.

'He looks so cute when he blushes'.

"Yeah, Spike! Have you been takin Stupid Pills or somethin?" Barret laughed as Cloud gave him a look.

"Hey why is everyone making fun of me? Is it teasing Cloud hour? What did I do now?" Cloud stated with no humour, frowning as everyone laughed at him including Tifa.

"Cloud, didn't you know that you can find chocobos literally anywhere in this world by looking for the tracks and besides," Red stated, "We passed a chocobo stable a few minutes ago. We could acquire a chocobo there." Cloud blinked a few times as the message sunk in before one thought ran through his mind.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME?!?!" Cloud exclaimed. "I WOULDN'T HAVE WALKED HERE FIRST IF SOMEONE SAID WE NEEDED A CHOCOBO!!" All he was answered with was another bout of laughing as his face darkened in response as he unconsciously began to grind his teeth. Swiftly turning towards the Chocobo stables the growling Ex-SOLDIER began to quickly jog in that direction as one thought ran in his mind.

'_She never stuck up for me.…'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey hey!! I think Cloud got the picture. Barret stop laughing now, I think we upset him," Tifa said softly noting the look Cloud held before he stormed off, and how his blue eyes glowed with uncontrolled anger, like the old days in Nibelheim when he was constantly bullied by the older kids...

"BARRET STOP LAUGHING. I think we went too far," Tifa shouted, slapping the gunman's shoulder. She watched as he wiped tears from his eyes before bursting into another fit of laughter. Red had stopped laughing since Cloud had left and waited for his allies to calm down.

"BARRET!!!" Tifa shouted, slapping the man's cheek with a quick swipe making the gun-wielding fighter fall silent.

"We really shouldn't have done that. That was rather cruel. Cloud is easily quickened to anger and he gets rather violent. Believe me, I know. I'm gonna go and apologise to him. You guys coming?" Tifa said softly, not waiting for their answers before she ran off in the direction Cloud went.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh my god," the blonde haired Turk exclaimed as she ran near the waters edge. Rude and Elena had easily passed through the Mythril mine and what they saw even shocked Rude himself.

"Get down Elena," Rude growled as Elena complied looking over at the other side of the swamp and seeing three human figures on the other side and some sort of dog.

"It's AVALANCHE," she exclaimed winning a hush from her partner.

".........I know." Rude answered watching specifically, the blonde haired man and figuring out what to do.

"Rude what can we do? They'll see us if we try to continue our mission and then our plan of framing Sephiroth will be blown!" Elena whispered with anxiety looking over at Rude who still held a look of indifference contrary to what emotions were scattered across her face.

"Rude!" Elena whispered sharply as Rude turned his eyes from the AVALANCHE team to her.

"..............."

"Rude what can we do?" The blonde Turk asked fearfully, the thought of her failing her first mission scared her. Rude was silent for another minute noting some peculiarities.

'How can they travel across? They will need a chocobo or a vehicle of some sort,' he contemplated in his mind, as he turned to the female Turk beside him.

"We will wait..." The dark skinned man answered in a deadpan voice watching as Elena's hazelnut eyes grew wide in surprise.

"WAIT?!? But they'll spot us and..... Hey look Rude, huh? They're leaving,?!" Elena squeaked in excitement, as she saw a figure in the distance begin to run off with the other following in tow. Rude didn't reply however he got up and rubbed his suit, noting some grass stains on the back of his trousers.

"How did you know that they were going to leave?!?!" Elena said incredulously, standing up by herself as she dusted grass of her legs.

".................."

"Rude?"

"Cloud knew that he had no means of transportation to cross the swamp, but they'll be back soon."

"Oh you mean he went to get a chocobo so all of his buddies can cross." Elena concluded to herself, as Rude gave a curt nod in reply. He scanned the grassy area and swamp for any sightings of Zoloms nearby, before he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Elena saw it too but her response was much different.

"Ugh gross, there's already a dead Zolom floating in the swamp," Elena cringed, seeing the crusted blood and flies around the bloodied corpse. Rude didn't reply however he began to search his pocket and pulled out a bag of materia.

"What are you looking for Rude?" Elena questioned; raising an eyebrow as Rude pulled out a green orb of materia before chanting out the specific spell.

"Rude what are you doing?...." Elena asked before pausing as she watched the water in the swamp begin to ripple as a gust of wind flew past her face, tousling her hair as energy began to swell around the dead Zolom before being gently lifted out of the water.

"Oh of course a float spell," Elena whispered to herself as she watched the snake rise high into the sky. Rude moved his hands up into a high arc swinging them with great force, making the Zolom move in the direction of his hands. Sweat trickled down the bald man's face, but he paid them no need, as he concentrated on the spell. Finding an open landing spot but realising if he dropped the Zolom there, their way of escape through Mythril mine would be blocked. So after an unplanned thought, Rude dropped his hands, as he and Elena watched the snake's head fall on top of a tree spike. Purple, almost black hued blood oozed down from the spike and into a puddle below. The new Turk had to turn away, not used to seeing something as violent. Rude stared at it neutrally; desensitised from the amount of blood he had seen in his life. Pulling out a knife from his pocket, the male Turk walked closer towards the Zolom's stomach and began to slowly carve the symbol. The symbol of who he was framing. After one final swipe, Rude pulled back and admired his work, making sure that he had taken every precision to make it look like the work of the Legendary Super-SOLDIER Sephiroth.

"Have you finished Rude?" Elena asked, her back turned from the traumatizing scene in her eyes, daring herself to have a couple of peeks every few moments.

"....... It is done." Rude said quietly, turning away from the Midgar Zolom. He rubbed his knife against the grass to take the excess blood off, before placing it back into his pocket.

"Whew, now that wasn't so hard," Elena smiled; knowing that she had successfully completed her mission. Turning to look at what Rude had slashed across the stomach of the snake almost made Elena barf. Two arced slashes were displayed in a cross, with a long elegant line across the middle of the slashes. The true death symbol of Sephiroth. Not wanting to look at the sight of the bloody snake before her, she hastily turned to Rude and looked at him with pleading eyes to go.

"This mission is completed. Let's Rendezvous back to Junon and find Rufus." Rude said without expression, as the two began to make it back into Mythril mine.

"Why don't you use your PHS?" Elena asked to which Rude shook his head in reply as they walked back into the mines.

"I haven't got it on me since I'm having it charged. Besides, it wouldn't work at this distance," Rude answered, as he took his gun from its holster and walked into the depths of Mythril mine.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The blond Ex-SOLDIER sighed deeply as he leaned his hands on the fence, watching the chocobos in the pen wark softly to each other while eating their greens.

"It's just not fair..." he whispered, as he dropped his head on the wooden barrier, groaning in misery. Since he had ran away from his team-mates out of anger, another one of his migraines was making itself known. It pounded forcefully into the back of the blond man's head. It also caused a throbbing pain to the bridge of his nose and his eyes began to water, while his mind became delusional. Quickly finding the aspirins he bought in Kalm, he quickly downed three, sighing in pain as he held his face down on the fence, unaware of the person coming up behind him.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked softly, receiving no response, however she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Cloud what's wrong?" Tifa asked softly, watching as he turned his face away. He sniffed slightly and Tifa quickly swore that she saw a tear on Cloud's face before he turned away.

'What? Is Cloud crying? Is Cloud crying because of what I did, or what I didn't do?' the girl's logical mind kicked in and she couldn't help but gasp as she saw Cloud cradle his head in his hands and grip his long blond spikes of hair.

"CLOUD!" Tifa shouted in desperation, her instincts kicking in as she pulled Cloud's head to her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry Cloud. I didn't mean to upset you. None of us did," Tifa stated, her voice wavering as she gripped the blond fighter closer to her.

"Cloud please forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I never want you hurt. You are my.... My only best friend," Tifa said softly, her voice cracking.

The blond did not answer.

"Please Cloud talk to me, I was wrong to do that, please look into my eyes," Tifa said desperately gripping the warrior's arms, noting how they seemed so unusually hot. The hair of blonde spikes shifted underneath her chin and she looked into the tearful blue pools of mako, qnd how his face was contorted in pain. A thin tear streaked down his face.

"Cloud...?" Tifa voiced weakly, her mouth agape at the sheer emotion and torture that was withheld in the blond's eyes. She barely caught the words he said.

"Tifa?....Pain.......It.....It..... hurts... He's causing it...He-help....me" Cloud whimpered, his body swaying, as Tifa had to quickly support him.

"Cloud! What pain? Who's hurting you Cloud?" The chocolate haired fighter gasped as she watched Cloud's back arch backwards as he let out a silent scream before falling.

Falling into darkness…

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"This is such an outrage!" Hojo snarled, looking down at his destroyed lab as he kicked a broken piece of glass on the floor.

"My beautiful experiments. Gone, the last Cetra and I wasn't even able to get a blood sample from her or that Specimen XIII. Grrrrr," the scientist growled, slamming his fist upon his lab top table leaving a dent below. He then eyed something in the corner of the room.

"WHAT!!! MY JENOVA SPECIMEN WAS STOLEN AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Hojo shouted, pulling his hair as he dashed to the broken cell dome, searching for any trace of blood, skin, anything...

"Ah hah!!" Hojo exclaimed, picking up the tweezers from his pockets and found a silver string, but further inspection made Hojo realise it was a hair.

"So it is true... Sephiroth is alive and the reunion is taking place without him even knowing it..." Hojo smirked, cackling wildly as he searched through his pocket for a test-tube. He placed the single hair in the test-tube and sealed the top with a bung.

"Hmmn, things are working slowly to plan... The reunion is taking place. Sephiroth took his mother and that girl.... Hah and Rufus, you have so much use for me, I can study your effects on how you react with Sephiroth and Jenova cells. Will you be pulled to the reunion as well? Then you can lead me to my son and help me find the Promised Land. Muahahahahahhahaha!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tifa began to bite her nails in discomfort, as she stared fearfully at the man in bed who seemed to be sleeping peacefully. All of the AVALANCHE members had arrived soon after Cloud fainted in Tifa's arms and were looking at Tifa for answers. Not knowing to do with Cloud, fortunately the head of the Chocobo farm let Cloud rest in his inn, however wanting 300gil in exchange. After Tifa told Barret and Red what had happened, they had respectfully left Tifa alone with Cloud, as they went to ask the chocobo riders more information on buying and riding chocobos.

Sitting down in the chair beside her, the brunette turned to the sleeping man in the bed and brushed a few stray spikes out of Cloud's face.

'It is amazing how sleep can change the look of a person, He looks just the same as he was when he was fourteen,' Tifa said softly, smiling softly at the innocent, boyish smile displayed across her friend's face. Bringing her face towards his temple, she kissed it softly, smiling gently as Cloud's lips turned into a grin however he still remained asleep.

"Cloud... sleep love," Tifa whispered, giving one final look at Cloud before stretching her arms and leaving the room to see what Barret and Red were doing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BUY A CHOCOBO? WHY I.....!!!" Barret bellowed at the cowering teen before him ignoring Red's warning looks.

"Please, this....this...stable is only for...for...my cus...customer's chocobos. You have...have to catch them in the...the wild if you want one." Choco Billy stammered, attempting to cover his face, as if the big burly man in front of him would lash out at him in anger before realising that someone was in the way.

"Barret!" Tifa shouted, spreading her arms out, ashamed of Barret's uncontrolled anger. She glared at him quickly before turning to the child.

"Ignore my bad-mannered friend. He's just a little grumpy." Tifa said softly watching how the boy began to compose himself again.

"Oh...alright, what would you like miss?" Choco Billy asked, looking into Tifa's eyes as if she were his saviour from death itself.

"Well, my friends and I need a few chocobos to borrow to cross the swamp. We'll pay you as much as you like;" Tifa answered watching the boy before her frown slightly.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't comply. You need to get a wild chocobo of your own if you are to cross the swamp," the sandy haired boy answered, his eyes locking onto what he assumed was the most prettiest woman he had ever seen in his life.

Tifa frowned for a moment, watching the child's eyes stare at her. She then suddenly had an idea. "What is your name?" The Zangan fighter asked, tilting her head and smiling as she watched the boy before her blush slightly.

"William but people call me Billy, Chocobo Billy, why did you ask?" He asked shyly watching as Tifa chuckled in response.

"I will do you a favour Billy, if you let me borrow two low class yellow chocobos. We'll pay you 2000 gil for them and I'll-" Tifa said softly, as she whispered in the boy's ear.

".... Give you a kiss?"

The sentence had the wanted effect in Tifa's eyes as she saw how the boy's eyes widened in surprise at the ludicrous price for the birds and then bulged out of his head at the second proposal. He was silent for a moment, his eyes only on Tifa's before he answered in a half-audible voice.

"All right."

"Thank you!" Tifa exclaimed hugging the boy as she kissed the boys cheek, giggling slightly at the mark of lipstick she left on his skin. Billy's skin flushed brightly as he walked to the stables and opened it up with a key.

"Wark! Wark! Sunshine, Goldie come over here," the chocobo crazed boy cried out, looking at the chocobos who strolled towards him, warking slightly as the boy rubbed their heads, before grabbing their reins and thrusting them into Tifa's hands.

"Here missy, have you ever ridden a chocobo before?" Billy questioned however Tifa interrupted quickly.

"Yes, I used to have one when I lived in Nibelheim;" Tifa answered as she gave the reins to Barret.

"Here Barret, I'll let you hold these while I go and see if Cloud is all right." Tifa said before being quickly interrupted.

"That is not necessary Tifa," came a quiet voice which Tifa instantly recognised.

"Cloud!" Tifa cried out rushing towards Cloud, and standing in front of her childhood friend.

"Are you all right? What happened?" The Zangan fighter questioned, to which the Ex-SOLDIER shook his head and smiled.

"I had a headache;" he answered, shrugging his shoulders while Tifa thumped his shoulder.

"Typical for you Cloud. Stressing yourself out. I thought I told you long ago to go and visit a doctor about your headaches," Tifa laughed patting her friend's back as she walked back to the others.

"Hey Spike, glad to see you're awake," Barret grinned giving the set of reins to Cloud.

"Hey Barret? Where has that Billy gone?" Tifa questioned, looking in the area where the boy once stood.

"I don't know, but he was there a minute or so ago," Barret answered shrugging his shoulders before a wild grin crossed his face.

"He probably left when he realised that you had a boyfriend!" The dark skinned man laughed as Tifa and Cloud's face flamed.

"Cloud is not my boyfriend!!" Tifa said in defensive as she moved herself away from Cloud who held a look of confusion on his face.

"What? What's going on Barret? Who's Billy, Tifa?!?!" Cloud asked in confusion as Barret shook his head.

"Hey what's this!?!" Tifa questioned, seeing a red object on the floor. She bent down and picked it up, carefully looking it over.

"Look Cloud! I think I have found some materia but I have never seen red materia before," Tifa stated as she shoved the red orb into Cloud's face.

"Tifa not that close," Cloud asked as he took a step back, staring at the crimson hued orb that was in Tifa's hand.

"That's materia all right. From the colour, it looks like Summon materia by the colour. But I don't know what kind. I can only recognise element types such as Shiva or Ifrit." Cloud asked as he touched the orb sensing the ancient power from within.

"Should we try it out Cloud?" Tifa questioned, looking into the glowing orb and feeling the resonating energies emanating from within the stone.

"Yes later, but for now we have to get back on track and get to Junon," Cloud said in a commanding tone, watching as Tifa grinned and placed her newly found materia inside her pocket.

"Now we have another problem," Cloud questioned; "there are four of us and two birds, who's going to ride with who?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I think I'll end it there. Wow, 5350 words. I am very good mood. My computer and Internet are actually working! Halleluiah!! I'll try to continue the next chapter as soon as popular. Keep sending the reviews, for me to continue.**

**As for you Aeris and Sephiroth fans, I think you'll like my next chapter cause I know I do.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	28. Arrival at Junon

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 28**

**Arrival at Junon**

**Disclaimer**

Final fantasy 7 doesn't belong to me....... I'm writing this fic out of the sheer enjoyment of it...

Since disabled my uploading system because I placed a MST fic on their site *Bad Aer_seph!*Bad girl* I can't upload til the 19th of August. That was the reason why I have decided to do a few chapters to catch up.....

Now on with the fic.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Chocobo ranch**_

After a short discussion, a logical decision was made on who was to ride with who. As there were only two birds and four of them, Red, through his natural capabilities was more than able to climb over the rocky mountainous to cross to the other side of the swam without using a chocobo. This then gave Cloud, Tifa and Barret an easy decision on who had each bird. As Cloud and Tifa were among the lightest, they decided to share a chocobo while giving the burly gun shooter a bird all to himself. All of the AVALANCHE team-mates managed to easily cross the swamp with due to the speed and agility that the yellow birds possessed. Once on the other side of the swamp, Cloud, Tifa and Barret carefully dismounted as they let the birds go back to the wild before waiting for their feline companion to catch up with them.

"Great work everyone!" Cloud complemented, surprised yet pleased with the results of the ride of crossing the swamp with no problems. He grinned with satisfaction before realising that no-one was listening or paying attention him as their eyes fixed on something behind him.

"Hey? Um Barret, Tifa....Red?!?" the blond warrior asked, waving his arms in a gesture to catch their attention but all of their faces had a look which ran cold down the leader's spine.

"Um... Cloud... I think you should take a look behind you...." Tifa stated softly, her skin a pale white at the site before her.

"Huh?!?" Cloud questioned, scratching his head in confusion as he turned around to instantly bolt back and almost trip over.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" he exclaimed, recovering from the shock of seeing a dead Midgar Zolom impaled upon a wooden spoke with purple blood splattered across the dead grass around it.

"Um guys, why didn't you tell me that...that 'thing' was behind me?" Cloud stated as he took a few steps back towards where all the others stood who had just recovered from the shock.

"Well I be damned!! Who could do such a thing...?" Barret questioned snorting at the sight and smell of the corpse. He turned to his leader for answers who seemed as clueless as he was.

"Whoever did it must have had extraordinary strength and power to slaughter a whole Zolom and pin it on this tree," Cloud said in amazement as he began to slowly walk around the snake in a circle yet kept a far distance away from it as possible.

"Yeah and must have been a sadistic some-one." Tifa added, staring at the Zolom from head to tip before she saw something catch her eye around the creature's stomach.

"Hey Cloud....look at that. Doesn't that marking remind you of something?" Tifa questioned, the symbol reminding her of something so familiar to her, causing goose bumps to rise on her skin at the undeniable feeling of evil she felt linked with the symbol.

"Yeah it does, let me take a look," Cloud answered as he walked closer to the Zolom inspecting the marks which were obviously done by either a sword or dagger. The slashes looked like a symbol which held to long, curved slashes forming an 'X' however it held another long thin line horizontally where the two lines met.

"Hmmmn," Cloud pondered holding his chin. He certainly remembered the sign as he had once seen it on a ShinRa seal specifically designed for one person. The image of a blood stained Purple dragon too entered his mind holding the same symbol.

"The answer is on the tip of my tongue but..." the Ex-SOLDIER said out loud tapping his chin as he searched his memory before it instantly struck him.

"IT CAN'T BE!?" Cloud exclaimed, his Mako blue eyes widening in disbelief as he took a step back.

"What is it Cloud?!?!" Tifa asked, shocked by Cloud's out burst before the same thought of who it might be ran through her head, causing her to gasp.

"Hey Tifa, Spike? Don't leave me out on dis. Who is it?" Barret asked with annoyance from the lack of idea he thought it could be.

"It.....it's...General Sephiroth's trademark." Cloud answered hesitantly hearing the gasps of surprise behind him

"Yes, now I remember it..." Tifa answered, the image of a ShinRa poster holding the same symbol. " Yes that is Sephiroth's. It is commonly known as his symbol of death," Tifa thought, shuddering slightly as she unconsciously traced her chest scar with her hand, the memory of the legendary Masamune falling down upon her on the night of the burning.

"Yes that's right Tifa, however during the Wutai war, everyone knows that General Sephiroth used it as a warning symbol or to lead his troops in the right direction. But it can't be possible that he is still alive...." Cloud thought, remembering all the newspapers, and the gossip how ShinRa's legendary warrior had died from an exploding reactor and the tears of his beloved fans which followed soon after.

"Cloud... Sephiroth died five years ago," Tifa said slowly, wanting to wish that what she said was true.

"Yes I know but only Sephiroth was the one to write this symbol...." Cloud replied, as the image of the silver haired man began to slowly form inside his head.

"It could be a decoy, a fake..." Tifa thought quickly, voicing her thoughts to which Cloud shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Maybe... But if that was the case, who would want to go through so much trouble to kill a Zolom and plant it here. That idea seems pretty fishy to me.." Cloud answered, scratching his head in thought.

" What about ShinRa? Couldn't this be a trap?!?" Red asked as he sniffed the blood sodden grass.

"The blood is still fresh. I can smell it," the fire beast answered, flicking his tail to and fro as he inspected the acid like substance.

"So this was done recently...I still don't know why ShinRa would want to frame their former general 'if' he is dead..." Tifa stated with partial anxiety, more than hoping that it was one of ShinRa's sick traps than the other reason.

"If... Using Sephiroth would be pointless if he was still dead... Then that means…" Cloud murmured to himself, as he began to stroke his chin contemplating what to do.

"If Sephiroth was ShinRa's fighter and all..." Barret thought out loud as he looked over towards the blonde fighter. "Couldn't he be working for dem ShinRa scum and after our heads?"

"I don't know Barret... that could be a likely answer," Cloud answered before Tifa interjected.

"No... Sephiroth is not like that. He is not some cheap bounty hunter after some money. He cannot be bought... If this mess is his doing, he must have some deeper and darker reason to be involved. If this is really his symbol…then he wants us to know he is here…any maybe to follow him," Tifa answered, her commonsense kicking in with all the knowledge she knew of the silver haired fighter making her suggestion seem most likely.

".......what about Aeris?" Cloud voiced out completely baffling his team-mates as they heard the flower girl's name.

"What about her?" Barret answered gruffly, not having an idea what Cloud was thinking of.

"Have you ever thought that maybe this snake is Sephiroth's sign to us that he is in this direction and that he wants to make contact? What would he want with us? He may be the one who could have Aeris..." Cloud said watching the bout of emotions cross his friend's faces.

"It's a possibility…" Red agreed, nodding his head as Barret shrugged his shoulders.

"Sephiroth is not the type. Even if it was him, what would he want with Aeris? Why would he, of all people save a AVALANCHE member?" Tifa, anger dripping in her words.

"....... Tifa we don't know, we are just trying out ideas. I never said he has got Aeris. I'm just thinking how Sephiroth may be involved," Cloud said softly, partially surprised on how angry and forceful Tifa was pushing her negative view of Sephiroth across.

"You know Cloud... I still don't really know who dis Sephiroth guy is?" Barret said causing Red, Tifa and Cloud to sigh.

"We'll tell you later Barret, but lets sort this out. What do we do now Cloud?!?" Tifa questioned, her hand on her hip as she looked at Cloud as if awaiting an answer.

"As this snake is positioned here, I think that we are meant to follow in this direction. We know that this symbol is more than likely been created for our eyes from how recently it was done." Cloud began, his voice turning into a serious and commanding tone.

"Either way, we have to head the same direction to get to Junon. Maybe we can find out if this Zolom was ShinRa's doing or even Sephiroth's indicating that he could have Aeris." Cloud concluded to which everyone sighed before nodding in agreement.

"Lets just go into Mythril mine but everyone, be on the lookout," Cloud warned, slowly walking towards the mouth of the mine. "ShinRa could be lurking about..." He finished, unsheathing his Buster sword before he walked into the mines, the other members of AVALANCHE following in tow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"It's really dark in here," Cloud muttered softly, closing his mako eyes for a moment to adjust them to the darkness, before pulling out a blue 'All' materia, and charging up the orb as it created an eerie blue light causing everyone to see. After turning around one corner, the AVALANCHE team saw how there was were many forks in the pathways on which they took wrong turns to dead ends causing them unnecessary fights with the unfriendly creatures which dwelt in the mines.

"Arrgh We're been in dis mine for god knows how long!" Barret moaned, shooting another round of bullets at the small snake like creatures which slivered around his feet.

"Calm down Barret, Cloud knows which direction to go now," Tifa answered, wiping her brow, as she turned to her leader who had just finished the last of the snake creatures.

"Yeah come on team, we haven't looked in this area. We must be going in the right direction," Cloud replied, walking round the corner as his team-mates followed on swiftly behind.

"Cloud...." Red began, "You're leading us back from where we came from. Maybe I should lead so that I can smell our way through," he finished, winning a few groans and sighs. Cloud just scratched his head and sighed. His leadership wasn't taking them anywhere so he gave a small nod to Red in acceptance. The fire beast rushed forward, his nose almost brushing against the dirt on the floor as he sniffed the ground for a scent.

"Hmmm odd..." Red murmured as an unpleasant smell filled his nostrils which seemed to have a trail across the pathway he was standing on.

"Cloud I think I have found something," the feline beast said quietly, as he looked at his leader quickly.

"What is it?" the blonde haired man questioned.

"Can you see this trail, its that Zolom blood we encountered earlier," Red replied watching as Cloud squatted down to look at it closer, his gloved hand just about to touch the slimy substance before Red pushed Cloud's hand away with his nose.

"No Cloud, this substance could be very harmful or corrosive, didn't you see what happened to the grass where the Zolom was?" Red growled softly as the Ex-SOLDIER pulled his arm away in understanding, standing up as his eyes followed the purple trail the blood had left.

"So we are going to follow this 'trail' then," Cloud commanded, watching Red nod his head in agreement as the other followed on behind, feeling more need to be alert than ever.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Finally," Aeris gasped as she and Sephiroth stepped foot into Junon. Surprisingly no-one was around or in sight, as Sephiroth looked around in search of danger. A sharp sense of energy throbbed in the back of his head making him look up as he saw 'something' move on top of one of the buildings.

"Mother," he whispered, feeling her familiar energy and power. The blood in his veins started to gradually pump faster with excitement. Turning to the girl beside him who seemed overwhelmed with the sight around her, he placed a hand in his pocket as he pulled out a small black bag of gil.

"Here, buy the equipment that you think you'll need and then meet me by that house over there," Sephiroth pointed, watching Aeris' eyes to make sure that she understood. "I will be gone for only a moment," the swordsman explained to the Cetra who just gave a look of confusion. She watched as Sephiroth gave her a final look before running off and around a corner and out of sight.

"Odd," Aeris murmured in surprise, tightly clutching the bag of money in her hand. She then slowly walked around the cobbled streets of Junon. The town really was in a bad shape, Aeris thought, noticing how some of the buildings held little or no sheltering. Nor were there signs of flowers or trees. "At least it is not as bad as Midgar," the flowergirl reminded herself, as she watched a few children run past her happily to the waterfront which she failed to see before. After walking and having a look around the houses and other buildings, brunette found a corner shop. She quickly let herself inside. The first thing that came to Aeris' mind was the smell of fish, almost rotting fish which caused the girl's face to screw up. She saw a woman at the counter using a pestle and mortar, apparently making some sort of medicine. Always being the curious type, Aeris walked up to the woman, noticing her large frame and how happy the elderly woman looked at whatever she was making.

"Excuse me," Aeris asked. "I don't want to sound rude but what exactly are you doing?" The old woman stopped her work as she looked up at Aeris before her.

"Oh hello dear, I didn't see you there. What would you like?" She asked smiling as Aeris looked at the mixture inside the bowl.

"I just wanted to ask what you were making," Aeris repeated trying to hide her frown at the silvery coloured slime liquid which began to slosh inside the bowl as the saleswoman went back to her work.

"Oh I'm just making cod liver oil child. Do you want some, it is very good for the bones?" she grinned watching as Aeris' face paled.

"Oh no thank you, I'm fine," Aeris stated quickly as the old woman laughed, pushing some of her grey hair away from her face.

"So what would you like," her blue eyes twinkled with amusement, as Aeris tried to keep her eyes from looking at the oil mixture in front of her.

"Oh I just wanted to have a look around...."

"Oh go on child, you don't have to have to get approval from me," the old woman laughed as she went back to her work. Aeris turned and walked away from her. There was no other customers in the shop, Aeris noticed. She then picked up a basket and slowly went down the isles. The flower girl checked to see how much money Sephiroth had given her. She counted 3000 gil.

"Now what do I need to go travelling with?" Aeris thought to herself, as she picked up a green rucksack and placed it into her basket. Other items such as a tent, blankets, bandages, a bottled water flask, food rations, a hairbrush, tooth paste and brush, sanitary towels and women's 'things' followed soon after before she went to the checkout. As the saleswoman checked through all her things she noticed something on the wall.

"Um excuse me but what type of staff is that?" Aeris questioned looking at the wooden stick which held carved pictures of flowers.

"Oh you mean this. This is a unusual guard stick since it is made out of wood yet it has a more natural finish. It holds two separate materia slots for when you are out in the wild. It costs 300 gil to buy, but for you I'll make it 250," The woman bargained as she took the staff off the wall and placed it into the Cetra's hands. The wood was light and hollow and easy to more with ease, Aeris noticed as she sliced it through the air not sure whether to buy the new weapon.

'Sephiroth did tell me to buy a new staff,' Aeris' mind encouraged her as her hands grazed over a rose design.

"Alright I'll buy it," Aeris smiled, watching the woman place all her goods inside a bag.

"Here, that'll be 1570 gil. Have a nice day," The old woman, said kindly as Aeris handed over the exact change before leaving the store.

"What a nice lady," Aeris thought as walked over to where Sephiroth asked her to wait, noting that he had not yet arrived.

"Well I may-swell sort out the stuff I brought. I don't want to make my bag unnecessary heavy." Aeris said out loud as she began to take off all the packaging off her items as she placed them into her new bag

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Mother....I am here...." Sephiroth said softly, levitating to reach Jenova's level as his feet brushed then landed against the roof of the house. From how her tentacles were moving, the general knew that Jenova wasn't happy.

"Mother," he began before the monstrous creature hushed him.

"_Hush child, I don't want no excuses. You are becoming tardy. See that it won't happen again_," Jenova growled, her torso turning to face Sephiroth who had his head bent down in apology.

"Mother....I...." Sephiroth tried to say before Jenova interrupted him again.

"_Do you know what our problem is son? When you get too far away from me it severs our mental contact. Here_," Her tentacles yanking at her hand which she pulled off without any effort, as Sephiroth looked at it in confusion.

"_Here son_," Jenova stated, as she offered her blood dripping hand to the silver haired swordsman. "_I will be able to sense you from a further distance if you have a larger part of me with you_," she explained, as Sephiroth reached out and held the limb in silent contemplation, before quickly thrusting it inside his pocket.

"What now Mother, what do you want me to do?" The swordsman questioned, looking down at his hand. Blue slime began to slide down it, which he rubbed off on his leather trousers.

"_Time is running out my son. You need to return swiftly. You have done what was necessary. You came for me and took me away from those accursed filthy humans. Now I want you to return to your place. The Reunion is about to take place. You need to come back to where we were reunited. The Reunion cannot begin without you…" _Jenova growled as Sephiroth watched the tentacles begin to rise within the air, her monstrous form blinking in and out of sight before all that remained were some bloody remains.

"Mother," Sephiroth whispered softly to the winds, before turning away from the sight and peering over at the small town and sighting Aeris where he expected her.

"Good, she is ready," the swordsman muttered aloud, as he walked near the building's edge and gracefully dropped to the ground with no sound. He then walked towards Aeris who was looking for him in another direction. A sudden nasty thought came into his mind, as he stealthily walked behind her silently. He raised his hands behind the Cetra's form and....

"Whatever you are trying to pull Sephiroth, don't bother. I know you're there..." Aeris said softly as she zipped her bag before standing up and facing the black clad warrior who had a small look of surprise on his face which was quickly covered by a smirk.

"So you do know how to use your senses, well done." Sephiroth said in amusement as Aeris snorted, already used to his strange sense of humour.

"So you're ready then Cetra?" Sephiroth asked, his attitude changing as he tilted his head towards the bag and new looking staff.

"Yeah, I just finished, but where are we going now Sephiroth?" Aeris questioned watching the man before her look over at the ShinRa complex further down the road.

"Through there of course," the swordsman smirked as Aeris gave a look of horror, seeing a patrolling SOLDIER standing by at the door.

"Sephiroth! We can't go through there, someone will definitely spot us," Aeris gasped causing the older warrior to smirk.

"Heh heh heh, you'll see," the warrior smirked as he began to walk to the ShinRa gates.

"Hey! Seph! Wait for me!!" Aeris called as she ran after him, having no idea what Sephiroth was going to do.

.................................................................................................................................

"Afternoon SOLDIER," Sephiroth said sarcastically watching one of the SOLDIER goggle down at his playboy magazine , completely oblivious to the silver haired warrior standing above him. After getting no response from the guard, Sephiroth snorted finally and then finally got the man's attention. He watched how the young guard's eyes dilated in shock at the older man before him.

"S.....ss....ssseeepphhirothhh?" the guard squealed under his breath. His heart pumped a thousand times a minute at the infamous War General who was standing before him.

"SOLDIER let me pass," Sephiroth barked louder than was necessary. He smirked as he saw the SOLDIER jump back in fright, dropping his magazine. A few droplets of sweat trickled from his brow.

"S...Sephiroth.... you're s...s...s...supposed to be dead…? H-h-how?" the SOLDIER gaped as he placed his hand onto his chest. The sheer shock and excitement of seeing the warrior of legend was nearly overwhelming.

"That does not matter nor is any concern to you. Now let us pass, or do I have to 'force' my way through you," Sephiroth nearly growled. His hands lingered on the hilt of Masamune. He watched the guard's face pale even lighter than possible, as he squeaked out his acceptance and his legs turned into jelly

"Pathetic... now I can see why ShinRa is so weak. It is ran by incompetent fools," The general snarled aloud, pushing past the frightened man, before pulling open the doors.

"Come on then, or do you want to just stand there?" Sephiroth growled in Aeris' direction, causing her to jump slightly as she quickly stumbled inside. Sephiroth shut the door behind her and then tapped his fingers into the elevator panel on the wall. Aeris' heart was beating so fast she felt that it would try to leap out of her chest. She had only seen Sephiroth act like that when in Don Corneo's mansion when she angered him, and it was starting to frighten her. He wasn't facing her even after the lift began to rise, he just seemed to be looking at something at the far wall or thinking.

_/////////////////////////////////// Swipe ///////////////////////////////////_

Aeris didn't even see Sephiroth remove his blade from his side, as she watched the small black object he slashed with Masamune drop with a pathetic thud on the floor. Sparks of blue electricity flickered across the broken wires before decimating to nothing.

"Video camera," Sephiroth said coolly as he clipped his Masamune back into place before folding his arms in boredom, before turning to Aeris.

"You will have to be careful, we cannot let ShinRa know we are here," the swordsman said sternly unaware of Aeris' sudden look of fear towards him.

"When the elevator gets to the top, do exactly as I say! There is no room for failure in this. You hear me Cetra," the silver haired warrior commanded as Aeris nodded her head, not wanting to anger him further. She bent her head down to look at her boots.

"Aeris focus!" Sephiroth snapped, causing the surprised flower girl's head to snap up to his voice. " I want you ready for when these doors open, who knows what will be lurking on the other side, and you won't have enough time to defend yourself if you are looking at the floor. Pick up some courage." Sephiroth snarled. Aeris searched for any compassion on his face or in his emerald eyes. There was none.

"Yes....Sephiroth...sir," Aeris said quietly in response, causing the swordsman to raise an eyebrow in partial surprise. Sephiroth was going to question her, but at that just moment, the elevator doors slid open. Once again Sephiroth was in his commanding general role. He peered out the elevator to see if anyone was loitering in the corridor.

"Good, no-one's here," Sephiroth murmured to himself, as he swiftly ran out of the elevator, pulling Aeris' arm in urge to hurry. He ran left down the corridor before immediately stopping and pulling Aeris to him when he heard voices nearby. He waited til he heard the voices fade down another corridor.

"Cetra come," Sephiroth commanded, about to run around the corner, but not before destroying another 'video camera' which was on the wall. Sephiroth just had enough time to look where he was, the 'changing rooms'.

"Hmmm, maybe this room can have some use for us," he planned to himself. The swordsman snagged Aeris' arm before opening and closing the door, locking it behind.

"Ow Seph, you don't have to always pull my arm like that," Aeris moaned in protest, holding her arm and rubbing it where Sephiroth's held his hand moments before.

"Sssssh," the general whispered in response searching the room for any more secret cameras, which he quickly disposed of and any hiding ShinRa rookie soldiers, finding none. Aeris looked around herself, the room was rather small and by how there were so many lockers on the wall, and a cubicle hidden by a curtain in the corner, it looked like it was a changing room of some sort.

"Seph why...?" Aeris began watching Sephiroth search the lockers before watching him raise his foot, as he kicked one open with little effort, before pulling the door off its hinges. He searched the items inside, before pulling out a blue uniform.

"Put these on," Sephiroth commanded, taking Aeris' bag and staff out of her hands and dumping the contents of the blue clothing into the Cetra's arms.

"But..." Aeris protest, frowning at the brown mud stains on the blue clothing she held in her hands.

"You look too suspicious looking like that, and besides, don't forget that ShinRa has a bounty on your head," the warrior finished pointing Aeris to go inside the cubicle.

"But.....fine then...." The young Cetra moaned stomping herself into the cubicle before reeling back in horror.

"I'm not changing in 'there'!" Aeris all but shouted looking at the bloody floor and the walls covered with 'god-knows-what'. She didn't want to think about and 'was that a body down there?' Aeris thought nearly beginning to hyperventilate

"What's the problem Aeris?" Sephiroth questioned peering over her shoulder and having a first sight at the bloody corpse he had failed to notice before.

"Did...did.....you...?" Aeris began watching as Sephiroth shake his head in response.

"If you mean I killed him. No, this looks like a suicide," Sephiroth said softly watching Aeris gasp in surprise.

"This isn't an uncommon thing to see in the rookie barracks, he probably couldn't take a SOLDIER's duty," Sephiroth continued, shrugging his shoulders in response, un-faltered by the scene. Aeris tried to fight the feeling of nausea that was beginning to rise in her stomach. Never being the type to stomach the sight of death let alone self inflicted death, the Cetra took a step back to bump into Sephiroth from behind.

"Oops Sorry," Aeris hastily apologised, as she slightly jumped when her back made contact with his chest. He seemed unaware of it as he looked down at the puddle of blood on the floor.

"Can't you revive him Seph? Is there any materia which could help him?" Aeris asked, her green eyes wide and hopeful.

"I have got Revive materia however, I cannot help anyone who has chosen the acts of Hari Kari." 'or if they are traitors to the Cetra' Sephiroth added to himself mentally.

"He has been dishonourable. He didn't deserve the life that was bestowed upon him," The general stated without compassion seeing Aeris' wince with his words.

"Aeris, you will then have to change out here then," Sephiroth said suddenly, surprising Aeris with the abrupt change of his conversation. The idea of it caused her face to flame.

"I can't change in front of you? You're a guy!!" Aeris exclaimed, pulling herself back against the wall, surprised at the sheer idea of it all.

"So?" Sephiroth questioned, curious to why Aeris was blushing over such a trivial matter as changing her clothes. 'What has she got to hide?"

"Argh.... Seph please.... I don't want to change in front of you." Aeris almost begged, feeling very uncomfortable. Even more so when Sephiroth gave her an confused look. Finally he nodded his head and turned his head away from her

"What's with this girl and her modesty? Fine, I promise I will look away, if that is good enough for you." Sephiroth replied, bending down to look at Aeris' staff he took away from her earlier. He began to inspect it as Aeris began to change her clothes.

"Aeris? Where did you buy this staff?" Sephiroth questioned. His gloved fingers grazing against the carvings in the wood. Aeris didn't seem to hear, as she didn't reply.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth questioned again, turning his head by accident awarded with a sight which made his face feel red, before quickly turning back around to look at the staff in his hands.

"What?" Aeris answered, pulling up one of the trouser legs which seemed a little too tight as they brushed against her hips.

"Where did you find this staff?" Sephiroth questioned, annoyed in having to repeat himself.

"Oh I bought it for 250 gil in one of the Junon shops. Nice isn't it," Aeris commented, pulling the blue top on and zipping up the front.

"It was a waste of money," Sephiroth answered gripping the stick tightly in his hand hearing it crack in response before swinging it a few times in the air.

"The stick is too light to cause even minor damage and you should know that materia only works at its strongest when connected to a metal conduit conductor." Sephiroth answered truthfully, tightening his grip on the staff before the wood shattered in his hand.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris gasped fully turned around and walking up to the general to see what damage he had caused to her unlucky staff. This gave Sephiroth an opportunity to look her up and down.

"There is still something missing.." Sephiroth said softly to himself as he raised a gloved hand to his chin.

"Yeah, like lack of a new weapon," Aeris grumbled and folded her arms, watching as Sephiroth walked around the room as if searching for something.

"This will do," The swordsman thought to himself, picking up a blue Shinra helmet that was left on top of the lockers.

"Here catch. Put it on...." Sephiroth commanded, as he chucked the helmet. Aeris just about caught without missing. After studying the helmet for a moment, Aeris placed it upon her head trying to tie it up into place.

"Seph, help me," Aeris moaned causing the swordsman to chuckle lightly at her antics on putting the helmet the wrong way, before walking up to help her. Pulling the helmet off her head, Sephiroth lifted Aeris' braid and wrapped it near her head before placing the helmet on the right way and tying the ties up in the back.

"Seph, you've done it too tight," Aeris moaned, her voice muffled as Sephiroth chuckled.

"It's fine. You know," Sephiroth commented, hand on hip, "You actually look like a male ShinRa recruit." He finished, smirking when he saw Aeris' mouth frown as she clenched her hands.

"Oh thanks for the compliment," Aeris said sarcastically, the uniform causing her back to itch rather uncomfortably.

"You're welcome but I think that it is wise to leave now. You still want your rest hmmm?" Sephiroth questioned, picking up Aeris' bag and testing out the weight before giving it to her.

"What did you buy in there?" The general questioned as Aeris shrugged.

"Bare necessities."

"Alright then Cetra, you ready?" Sephiroth questioned getting reading to unlock and leave the door.

"Yes, but what about you, surely everyone can recognise you," Aeris replied tilting her head as Sephiroth smirked.

"They probably can but I can manipulate them to think otherwise, you were the only problem," the general chuckled softly, opening the door before letting Aeris and himself out the room.

"Well here goes," Aeris stated softly under her breath. Adjusting her helmet slightly, the flowergirl followed on from behind the black clad warrior, quickly praying to the planet to keep them both safe.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Whew, I'll leave it there cause I don't want to spoil the funny part between Aeris and Sephiroth in the next section. Thanks for everyone who reviews and emails me to continue this fic. I really appreciate it.**

**This was a long chapter eh, I'm trying to make them longer and more enjoyable for you readers since many people said a few of my chapters were too short. I hope this approves.**

**One question..... does anyone know where I could find or buy any Aeris/Sephiroth doujinshis? If you do, could you email me.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	29. Sephiroth's apartment

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 29**

**Sephiroth's apartment**

**Disclaimer**

Final fantasy 7 doesn't belong to me....... I'm writing this fic out of the sheer enjoyment of it...

Now this is a very quick update for me then. I just really wanted to place this chapter up cause I really like my planning of it. Heh, I like writing Seph all evil and all. Enjoy....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Make haste Cetra," Sephiroth muttered under his breath as he saw sight of a red uniformed officer heading his way. Aeris looked at him in confusion and tried to run faster despite Sephiroth's demonically fast pace.

"Why? Do you want me to use a haste spell," Aeris panted lightly, her face looking at the floor as she saw a SOLDIER walk past.

"Not a haste spell that uses up unnecessary energy, I just want you to hurry up. You are lagging behind," Sephiroth uttered quietly in response. The yellow orb of command materia was flaring in his hand making him seem invisible to his victims. They turned another corner before Sephiroth opened a door. He quickly passed through it before he came to the helicopter landing square. Aeris briefly took note of the area, seeing how Shinra had turned the area into a small town with shops and everything. It actually seemed rather accommodating…despite being a Shinra hotspot.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered, making sure that no-one would hear her.

"….what?"

"Can I buy a new weapon in that shop over there?" Aeris asked softly, tilting her head in the direction of the building where a black labrador sat at the front of the door.

"No, we would be wasting valuable time and besides, haven't you got your 'guard stick' on you?" Sephiroth replied as the two ran past the shop.

"No, I threw it away when I brought the other one that you just broke!" Aeris exclaimed, watching as a few people in the street began to look at the Cetra as if she was loopy. Sephiroth growled then finally stopped running, Aeris stopping soon after as the silver haired warrior walked swiftly towards her.

"Fine I'll get you a weapon, but you better stay here. You got that Cetra," Sephiroth warned, as Aeris meekly nodded her head in response.

"Good... I shall only be gone for a few moments. Don't do anything stupid or draw any attention to yourself," the swordsman commanded swiftly and with that, he turned and ran into the stop not hearing Aeris cry of 'Wait, I've still got your money!'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth ran into the Weapon shop, walking through the infrared sensors causing the alarms to go off. The shopkeeper jumped up in surprise causing the broadsword sword in his hands to fall the floor with a heavy metallic clang. Quickly stopping his Manipulate materia, Sephiroth stuffed it inside his pocket as he watched the man behind the counter see him for the first time. He drew his sword, and quickly checking the room for cameras, before turning to the man at the counter.

"Sss....seeeph.....sephhhirrottthh?!?" The shopkeeper cried out in fear, stumbling backwards and tripping over the seat he was sitting on earlier to crash onto the floor. The silver haired warrior snorted stepping towards the counter, his blazing green mako eyes glaring at the cowering tradesman.

"You're ....you're Se...Se...Sephiroth right?" The Shinra worker asked nervously. The hauntingly green mako glow emanating from the warrior's eyes was causing the shop keeper to become very fearful for his life, as was the legendary death sword which was held in the former general's grip.

"Yes that is correct," Sephiroth said smoothly, his face turned into an evil grin as he gazed down at Masamune. He stroked the hilt of the blade, whilst watching the shop keeper gulp in fear.

"It really is an amazing piece of work, Masamune," Sephiroth said in a calm tone, bringing the tip of the blade close to his face. "It was crafted by the best swordscraftsman in Wutai. The power, the strength, the exact perfection, all was forged in rhis one weapon." A gloved finger slightly grazed along the side of the blade watching as a thin line crossed over the fabric of his glove, causing a pearl of red to sliver out of the cut and onto the blade. "If I were to press any harder, it would totally sever off my finger," Sephiroth chuckled, bringing his glove to his lips and lightly licking the residue blood that covered his finger.

"So, I have a proposal." Sephiroth said calmly, wiping some of the excess blood away from his lips as his Jenova cells began to heal his hand, "If you do not want to see how sharp Masamune really is by me testing on you, then I advise you to do what I ask."

"Yess....yes.... whatever ...you...you want....you....can...can.... have..... Just don't...don't.....kill....me.....spare...my life...." The shopkeeper stuttered, as his hands trembled at the terrifying man before him.

"I am pleased to hear you say that....Now give me your best staff," Sephiroth commanded causing the shopkeeper to blink a few times, before he realised what the man before him wanted.

"Oh yes, heh....um..... I'll go get one," he answered quickly, rushing to the far wall and picking up the long staff which was displayed across the wall.

"Here.... Mr Sephiroth...um ...sir," The man stuttered passing the staff with shaking hands to the general who swiped it away from him.

"What type of staff is this?" Sephiroth commanded, feeling the weight as he inspected the joint materia slots on the base of the staff.

"Um, it's a staff created by some Wutai master. It is called the Butterfly staff," The shopkeeper answered softly, trying to look at anything but the green eyes.

"I see, what metal alloys were welded together when making this staff?" Sephiroth questioned, giving it a few twirls in his hand feeling the energy run through it.

"I'm not sure, like I said I didn't create it but from how it looks, I would say copper and steel." He answered, as he wiped sweat from his brow, feeling uncomfortable due to his intimidating customer.

"This'll do then. Have a nice day," Sephiroth said indifferently, chuckling all the way out of the store as he recharged up his Manipulate materia orb to conceal his image from the people passing by.

"Now I have to get back to that Cetra," Sephiroth thought, looking over in the direction where he left her, to see some sort of high rank officer near her who seemed to be attacking her.

'_ATTACKING HER?!?!'_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After passing to the other side of the mine, the AVALANCHE members encountered the Turks, Elena, Rude and Tseng. Luckily enough, the Turks were in no mood to fight, however AVALANCHE were alarmed when they heard Elena mention under her breath about finding 'Sephiroth and the Ancient'. Soon after the Tseng and the Turks left saying to Cloud and his team-mates that they didn't want to fight them since they weren't their major priority. The rebel fighters seemed to have no problem with the decision, however they seemed a little reluctant to believe Tseng's words, before watching the Turks leave from sight and hearing their helicopter from above.

"I can't believe the Turks were here," Cloud muttered, finally leaving through the other side of Mythril mine as his other team-mates followed on behind.

"Yeah, but I can't believe that they mentioned about Sephiroth," Tifa replied, as she took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Yeah, They said something about capturing him." Cloud added, looking across the grassy area and seeing Fort Condor up ahead.

"Doesn't that mean that dis Sephiroth isn't on their side?" Barret asked, scratching his head as Cloud shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Probably, but you can never trust what the Turks say," the blond haired warrior answered as Barret nodded.

"So what now Cloud?" Red questioned, his eye turning towards his leader who was now gazing at the hill in the distance. He was quiet for a moment as if pondering something, He then asked a question which slightly surprised everyone.

"Hey, Is anyone tired or hungry?" Cloud asked watching as everyone blinked in surprise.

"Well I'm a little tired from our walking but I'll be alright." Tifa sighed, stretching her arms over her head as she cracked them against the pressure.

"What are you planning Cloud?" Red questioned, his tail flickering in curiosity, watching as Cloud stared down at him for a moment before speaking.

"I was thinking that we could drop off at Fort Condor to see if they have got any good materia. Or we could try to trade some things since we are going low on money after buying those chocobos." Cloud said watching Tifa give a small wry smile in apology.

"Alright, we'll go there then," Cloud commanded as he began to walk across the grassy fields, Tifa, Barret and Red following on from behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Whew, Sephiroth is sure taking a long time," Aeris sighed pacing a few steps before looking at a dog across the other side of the road.

"Planet I'm bored! Tell Sephiroth to hurry up!!!" Aeris moaned, adjusting her helmet as she sat down on the floor. She decided to look through her bag again to keep her busy. She didn't notice the dark shadow appear over her head ,but she soon heard the whistle above her causing her head to snap up to look at one of the ShinRa SOLDIERS. And from how his uniform was red, he must have been someone in high rank.

"Gods." Aeris whispered, looking at the man standing above her.

"What the 'hell' do you think you are doing here and on the floor? Stand up Soldier!" the Officer barked as Aeris quickly got to her feet.

"You should be in the West wing practising for Rufus' welcoming Ceremony! NOW GET YOUR ASS OVER THERE!!" He shouted, glaring down at the blue clad Cetra who was worrying on what to do.

'Sephiroth told me to wait here. He'd be really angry if I disobeyed his commands. I really wish I went with him'.

"Please Sir, I will but I'm waiting for someone?" Aeris stuttered lightly as she stepped back and held her bag tightly to her chest.

"I don't give a damn who you're waiting for, now GET GOING, YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOT!!!" he shouted spluttering across Aeris' face.

"But..." Aeris tried to protest before being pushed into the wall behind her.

"That's it, give me 50!" The red officer shouted as Aeris' face scrunched up in puzzlement.

"50 what?" Aeris asked in confusion before feeling burning sting in her jaw as the man pulled back his hand. Tears began to well in her eyes as she cradled her injured jaw. 'He punched me'.

"You little S%&T! I'm taking you to see Heideggar!" The officer snarled pushing Aeris to the ground as she yelped on contact.

"But..."

"Do you dare try to defy an officer's commands, What's your number Soldier?" The angry officer demanded bending down to grip Aeris' neck as she struggled to breathe.

"I don't....I don't... know sir," Aeris gasped out, her hands desperately trying to pull the hands that were holding her in an iron grip.

"YOU DON'T KNOW!! WHY YOU...!!!" The commander screamed out, tightening his hold as he pulled Aeris up into the air.

"Is there a problem officer?" Came a quiet, deep voice behind the ShinRa SOLDIER who turned around slowly to see a tall dark figure, who held a glowing orb of materia in the palms of his hands. The silver hair, the swords and the deep green glowing eyes were all too unmistakeable.

"Seph...seph...Sephiroth?!?" The officer squeaked out, his palms shaking as his face paled.

"Let that soldier go," Sephiroth growled quietly, as the officer immediately complied, freeing Aeris, who dropped down onto the ground and onto her ankle. The loud crack sounding on impact as the girl toppled over in pain.

Sephiroth's eyes began to glow fiercely in fury after seeing Aeris' hold her ankle .

"I'm so... s...s...sorry General Sephiroth. Forgive me," the officer begged, watching as Sephiroth's eyes glowed more intensely. The materia in his hand glowed to an almost white.

"Leave now SOLDIER. If I dare see your face again, you will never live long enough to see mine...." The silver haired warrior warned as he watched the Officer run up the road, turning around the corner and out of sight. Frowning at the direction the man went, Sephiroth walked towards Aeris and bent down, pulling her into a sitting position as she cried out in pain.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth whispered, seeing Aeris' eyes fill with tears of agony. She held her ankle tightly within her palms. Sephiroth glimpsed down at Aeris' left foot. Although there was no sign of blood, Sephiroth guessed it could have been a closed fracture as his gloved hands traced over Aeris' hands.

"Seph...it hurts," Aeris gasped out, cringing at the pain emanating from her leg.

"Ssssh......" he whispered softly, pulling Masamune's hilt into his lap as he pulled out his Restore materia. Placing the orb on top of the Cetra's hands above her foot, he began to chant softly. The materia flared green before resting upon Aeris' hands and feet before being absorbed into her skin. After the green glow disappeared, Sephiroth pulled back looking down at Aeris as she silently picked herself up of the floor.

"Thank you Seph..." she said softly, her eyes stared into the former general's who turned away after the moment, before gesturing for her to follow him.

"I leave you alone for a moment and you get yourself in trouble," Sephiroth sighed, adding a slight bit of humour into his voice, as Aeris bent her head down in shame.

"It doesn't matter now, you said you wanted some rest. Come on then," Sephiroth said softly, changing the conversation as he stopped to let the flowergirl catch up with him.

"Seph you said that you can make people not see you with that yellow materia in your hands, then how come he saw you?" Aeris asked, scrunching up her nose in confusion as Sephiroth chuckled at question.

"Manipulate materia isn't created to make me invisible. The possessor of the materia wills anyone to believe what they personally want. See, I could make you think Cloud was standing here instead of me," Sephiroth stated as he turned his face away from Aeris. The flower girl catching the last glimpse of his green eyes before they turned into a bright cerulean, his flawless silver hair being replaced by unruly blonde spikes and his long black clothes and sword disappearing and changing into Cloud's uniform.

"Amazing," Aeris said softly, watching an uncharacteristic smirk cross 'Cloud's' lips as he tilted his head to the side.

"You see Cetra, Manipulate materia has many useful functions," Sephiroth added before, Cloud's image disappeared before Aeris could see Sephiroth again.

"You can say that. I bet that would be useful when you had all those fan girls wanting to get at you," Aeris giggled watching Sephiroth sigh as he turned to walk down a dark alleyway.

"Yes, I have used this Materia more than once in those types of occasions." Sephiroth chuckled lightly as Aeris shook her head.

"We just have to go through here and through the double doors. My old apartment should still be here. If not, we are sure to find somewhere near here for you to rest," Sephiroth said softly, pointing down in the direction he was talking about as Aeris nodded. As Aeris and Sephiroth went through the double doors, she started to smell some sort of smell that reminded her of swimming.

"Sephiroth, What's that smell?" Aeris questioned watching Sephiroth turn to her quickly before, inhaling the smell himself.

"Chlorine from the swimming bath," Sephiroth said coolly walking further into the room and seeing three rooms which held ShinRa's dark logo upon them.

Walking up to the panel beside the door on the far left, Sephiroth punched a code in, before pressing his finger on the panel, causing the door to click and unlock.

"Do all these rooms out here belong to you?" Aeris asked, curious to find what was hidden inside them all. Sephiroth opened the left door and gestured Aeris inside before locking it from the inside.

"They did...but excuse me. I am going to search to see if ShinRa has placed any extra hidden cameras in these rooms since I was gone," Sephiroth replied, pulling out Masamune as he walked around his old living area which seemed in as good condition since he had left it five years ago. Finally coming to the conclusion that ShinRa hadn't bugged his room, he placed Masamune upon the hooks on his wall before dropping down onto his black leather couch sighing.

"Um Sephiroth...." Aeris asked, as she eyed the room she was in.

"What?" he mumbled, as he opened one eye slightly to look at her.

"Can I have a look round your apartment?" Aeris asked, not wanting to be rude and look around without his permission.

"Fine, but get some rest afterwards," Sephiroth replied afterwards as he closed his eyes and placed his head back on the arm of his leather chair.

Aeris, now having permission, decided to have a careful look around at the room she was in, which she guessed was the living room. The first thing her eyes caught was the large cream wall scroll which was written in Wutain. It held some symbols she couldn't translate. She noticed that the room held blinds which kept the room in darkness, She also noticed that all his furniture was either black leather or black wood. Although to Aeris, the room looked rather morbid and too dark, the room had a feeling of masculinity, maleness and a strict Wutain theme.

'I guess this is what I expected Sephiroth's room to look like,' Aeris thought absently, looking over at the walls which were painted in a cream colour. There was a large black cabinet at the right corner of the room which held an army load of military books. sShe opened one up to take a peek. She turned to see if Sephiroth was watching her however he was lying back on the chair with his eyes closed.

"Odd...." Aeris thought to herself but continued looking at the room. She noted how he had already placed Masamune over the fire place.

Walking past the chair he was lying on, she noticed the red Wutain carpet which held intricate designs of dragons, and from how luxurious the fur felt when Aeris rubbed it against her hand, she knew it must have been very, very expensive.

Letting herself leave the room, she passed through the kitchen, which held the barest necessities, however it held a modern essence from all the black and white she could see. She then went back to the living room and pulled open a sliding door. It was here that she saw a wide assortment of weaponry that one would expect for a General such as Sephiroth to have wielded. Long rapier blades were hung across the wall, as well as a few daggers and knives that were locked inside glass cabinets. At the other side of the weaponry room was a ShinRa armoury and what looked like duplicates of Sephiroth's uniform, protected inside a glass wall. Aeris looked at the weaponry with not too much attention. She had never ever been the one to like weapons due to the purpose of them. Noticing a wicker basket in the room, she slowly opened it and was bedazzled by the multitude of coloured orbs which dwelt inside.

Aeris gasped slightly in amazement, picking up one of the red materia's as she rubbed it slightly before suddenly being hit with the image of coldness and ice. Quickly placing the materia back where she found it and closing the basket, she left the room, quickly drawing the curtain closed. She then went through the only door she hadn't been through which led her upstairs.

"So this must be his bedroom," The flower girl thought out loud, noticing that the room had similar décor to that of the living room, and that there was a separate door connected to it which obviously leaded to his bathroom. The kingsize bed was the only main interest in the room. Aeris walked up to the bed, tracing across the gold and black metal headboard, having a fond attraction to the black metal railing. The black duvet and pillows which she felt was silk was another interesting fact.

"I see that Sephiroth only wants the best," Aeris smiled, sitting on the bed as she looked around the room. There was a long black wardrobe, obviously holding Sephiroth's spare clothes Aeris thought, but being slightly curious, she looked inside and saw a few ShinRa uniforms, but other than that, everything else was black.

"Memo to myself, Sephiroth likes black. Not that it'll be hard to forget," Aeris giggled, rubbing a silky feeling cloth against her fingers that she realised was a robe. She pulled the black robe out of the wardrobe and looked at it carefully. It felt like it had never been worn or the user had always used extreme care when tending to it, Aeris thought as she rubbed her fingers over a dragon design imprinted on the front. A sudden silly thought came to her as she tried the garment on, giggling slightly as it nearly dragged against the floor and rubbed softly against her arms. Wanting to know what she looked like in it, she rushed into the bathroom, searching for a mirror. As expected, Sephiroth had a full size one which Aeris used to her full advantage. The black robe seemed to look more like a kimono with the ties Aeris noticed. She giggled happily twirling around, adoring the soft material.

"I wonder what Sephiroth looks like in this?" Aeris questioned as she pulled off her helmet and untied her braid letting her hair fall down her back.

"Look like in what?" Came a voice from behind her causing Aeris to squeak out in surprise.

"Sephiroth! Don't scare me like that!!!" Aeris shouted. Her face bled red with embarrassment, as she held her hand to her heart.

'God, what is he going to think with me wearing 'his' robe? You've done it now Aeris,' her brain chided, causing the brunette to blush as she bent her head down in apology.

Sephiroth smirked as he looked down at her, " I see you enjoy wearing my clothes Cetra?" Sephiroth chuckled watching as the girl's face went beet red.

"Um...I'm sorry..." Aeris apologised, as she tried to take off the swordsman's robe but then realised that she couldn't untie the ribbons for she had knotted them too tight.

"Seph, could you help me out of this," Aeris said quietly in embarrassment, as Sephiroth paused to look at her before chuckling in genuine amusement, his hand covering his mouth as he shook his head.

"Silly Cetra, I didn't know you liked my clothes so much. It almost makes me want to believe that you would like to have them as your own," Sephiroth laughed, walking towards Aeris who was fumbling with the ties. The swordsman loosened them for her as she quickly gave the robe back to him.

"What...what were you doing in here anyway?" Aeris asked, not having the courage to meet the general's eyes from the humiliation she felt.

"Don't forget this is my home Aeris. And besides, I want to wash the 'gunk' out of my hair," he answered, his head pointing to the shower as Aeris looked down at her feet.

"What are you waiting for Cetra?" the swordsman questioned ,"or do you want to stay here while I bathe?" Sephiroth joked, watching as Aeris bolted out of the room causing Sephiroth to fall into another fit of laughter. The strong thumping at his thigh brought him back to his attention, remembering that Jenova was still with him. Going back into his bedroom, he pulled out the hand, the blood more or less half dry as he placed it on the chest of drawers beside his bed. Shrugging his leather coat off and dumping it upon his bed, Sephiroth was about to place the robe back into his wardrobe but a humoured thought came to his mind, thinking how Aeris' would react seeing him in it.

Swiping a towel from the basket on the floor, Sephiroth proceeded back into the bathroom and turned the water on. After removing all of his clothes and laying them on the heater, he walked into the shower, wincing as he felt the extreme heat before it changed going startlingly cold. After a few moments, the temperature adjusted as Sephiroth began to removed the dried blood out of his hair. He reached for his hair conditioning lotion, inhaling the exotic concoction of his favourite 12 separate scents. The scent didn't seem as powerful as he remembered before, but then he realised it had been a long time since he had been home. Better for it to smell weak and floral, than heady and putrid. The swordsman shook his head. He then squirted some into the palm of his hand and applying it to his hair, before rinsing it off, and washing his chest and bare arms with soap.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I think I'll leave you there with that nice thought. I hope you Aeris/Sephiroth fans enjoyed it. I sure did. I was so tempted to place the kiss scene in this chapter however I have the most perfect place for that to happen in the future chapters. Thanks for the reviews for those he did so. I really appreciate it. I'm trying to write as many chapters as I can before a bout of 'Writer's block' gets bestowed upon me.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	30. Sadness of memory

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 30**

**Sadness of memory**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Yay I'm back again after one week of going back to high school. Ugh, I don't think I'll ever get used to it. Ah well, it could be worse. I just felt the need to write up the next chapter as soon as possible to prevent the feeling of Writer's Block creeping up on me.**

**Enjoy.....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

**Fort Condor....**

"Cloud! Please help them. They are on the same side as us and are enemies of Shinra!" Tifa pleaded to the Ex-SOLDIER who was looking deep in thought.

When AVALANCHE finally reached their destination to Fort Condor, the inhabitants who lived inside the old fort had told them of their struggles with the Shinra corporation who wanted to get rid of the golden Condor which was perched itself at the top of the old reactor. Tifa feeling sympathy towards the kind inhabitants, pleaded with Cloud to help the rebels since the ShinRa army was planning on attacking their Fort that very day.

"Come on Cloud! Please do something to help these people!" Tifa shouted.

She stomped her foot in frustration, watching as Cloud stared into space as if in another world. Tifa rolled her eyes before flopping down on the bed at the inn Cloud had temporarily booked for his team. Red sensing that there was going to be another argument wisely decided to leave and look around the Fort. Barret had left a few hours before to buy more Ammo for his gun. Tifa not noticing that they had left sighed loudly before laying back on the bed. She turned her gaze towards the only man in the room who was sitting on a separate bed, looking out into a random corner of the room.

'He has been looking over there for about over 5 minutes! What could be so interesting with that dull wall?' The Zangan fighter mused to herself. 'All there is, are those boring, dull brown walls and a small vase of flowers.......flowers?!!' Tifa thought to herself, mentally slapping herself at her own stupidity.

'He's feeling guilty over Aeris....' Tifa sighed, finally recognising the forlorn expression on the blonde's handsome face. Realising the uncomfortable tension in the room was not going to disappear anytime soon, Tifa began to speak.

"Cloud it isn't your fault. You did all you could to protect Aeris from harm. She wouldn't want you to feel guilty." Tifa said softly waiting for a reaction from Cloud. She watched as his mako blue eyes slowly closed in response.

"I know you feel bad. I feel bad too. If you want to share the guilt then it's my fault too. I got her all involved with the whole scenario just like you did. If I made her leave Corneo's mansion at the very beginning, then she wouldn't have been in this ShinRa mess." Tifa continued hoping that Cloud was truly taking in her words.

"I know that I have not known Aeris as long as you…but........... I... know that she'll pull through wherever she is. We need to keep our hope if we want to find her," the brunette finished, hearing the low sigh from the Ex-SOLDIER's lips. There was a full minute of silence as Tifa gazed at Cloud waiting for any sort of response. Suddenly her eyes widened slightly when two mako blue eyes suddenly stared right at her, as if searching her soul. The Zangan warrior shuddered quickly. Even after all the time from since she had found him in Midgar station, she had never truly gotten over her fear of the uncanny ice blue mako gaze which glowed within her best friend's eyes.

"Tifa..." Cloud began quietly. His blue mako eyes searching into warm brown. The memory of his past childhood crush for his beloved friend sent shivers down his spine. How he had spent long nights weeping that he would never have her, never deserve her, never be able to truly talk to her, to be her friend. Cloud still did not understand how everything had truly changed. He remembered the day when he left his hometown of Nibelheim, and the promise he made to the girl in front of him. He remembered the pain staking journey to Midgar where he trained to become a SOLDIER to become like his idol. Yet, there were still gaps in his memory that he truly didn't understand, he couldn't even remember his graduation ceremony to SOLDIER First Class.

'Life, truly messes you up in the head,' Cloud thought to himself, shaking his head slightly to rid himself of his past thoughts.

"Tifa...." Cloud repeated again inhaling a breath. The anxiety of being alone with his childhood crush was beginning to reach him again. If not for the vase of flowers and the remembrance of Aeris, he thought that he could have told Tifa his true feelings for her.

"Cloud are you alright...?" Tifa asked, noting how Cloud had just spaced out before repeating her name. The brunette began to worry. Tifa remembered the first time she found Cloud in Midgar. He seemed fatally ill and could only speak her name and 'his'. Then, Tifa was afraid that Cloud would not survive the Mako poisoning but miraculously enough, he did. However it seemed not all the symptoms had faded. The brunette sighed sadly. The Ex-SOLDIER blinked in surprise, before blushing slightly from the embarrassment of Tifa seeing him space out.

"Yea...yea I'm fine Tif. I have just been thinking over everything that has happened..." Cloud replied honestly. His eyes flickered once again to the vase of flowers in the far corner of the room. He looked at the white roses full in bloom, before looking back at his best friend.

"It seems my life has changed in just a small matter of days, everything has became so much more dangerous for all of us, not that danger ever mattered to me... yet..." Cloud paused thinking of the right thing to say to express his thoughts. "I don't know how to say this… but it's like I'm trying to live off a memory-my past knowledge of survival, but whenever I search for it...I cannot find it....it's like someone has pulled that section of my memory away and just left a blur...." Cloud said quietly. He tore his eyes from Tifa's and looked down at his gloved hands. He flexed them in his lap.

A small lump grew in Tifa's throat as she felt the guilt of her secret knowledge fall down on her hard.

'_Cloud.... I wish I could just tell you but I am not strong enough to hurt your feelings... I don't want to damage your pride.' _Tifa thought to herself. She lost eye contact with Cloud. Her palms sweated slightly from discomfort. She knew that she had to tell him the truth, her brain enforced her to do it yet her heart, the image of the young, innocent, blue eyed boy sprung into her mind. She knew that she did not have the heart to do it. Her shoulder tensed in surprise as she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She found herself falling again into the depths of Cloud's eyes. 'I didn't even hear him cross the room,' Tifa thought in surprise, as Cloud kept his hand on her shoulder. He sat beside her on the bed.

"Teef.. I really don't really know what is going on with me.. but I know this... you are one of the best things that has ever happened in my worthless life and I want to say thank you for always being there for me. You are a true friend Tifa. A true friend," Cloud smiled softly as Tifa who grinned shyly back. She tried desperately not to show her feelings. The longed to tell Cloud everything that was on her mind. She longed to fall into his arms and be free of every single burden of the past but, when she felt his strong arms wrap around her in a protective and loving hug, her thoughts momentarily dissipated. She sighed softly against her 'hero's' chest. The moment was short lived for after a minute later, she heard a heavy rumbling above the ceiling followed by a few choice cuss words. She then saw the burly Barret climb down the ladder and into the inn. Cloud as quick as lightning pulled away from the girl from his side before turning to greet Barret who seemed less than pleased.

"CLOUD!!! GET YOUR DAMN ASS UP HERE!!! THIS FORT IS UNDER ATTACK!!!" Barret bellowed as Tifa and Cloud winced with the sheer volume of his voice. Cloud scratched his head and grinned sheepishly, turning to Tifa who had jumped off the bed in an instant and made her way to the ladder, giving one final look at her leader before climbing up, Barret and Cloud following in tow.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Finally turning off the shower water, Sephiroth stepped out of the cubicle dripping wet. He quickly retrieved a towel he had placed on the heater and wrapped it around his waist before giving himself a final look in the mirror.

"Humph.... Immaculate as usual." Sephiroth mused to himself, checking for any signs where he could have missed any patches of blood. Wringing the residue moisture from his wet silver strands of hair, he then picked up another towel and towelled himself. He walked into his bedroom and looked at the digital clock that strangely enough appeared to be working in correct order after 5 years.

"I've been in the shower for over an hour. This isn't like me," Sephiroth said to himself, wondering what Aeris maybe doing downstairs.

"Probably trying to recover from the embarrassment I inflicted upon her," The swordsman chuckled slightly, remembering the Cetra's reaction of being caught red handed in his clothes. The sight of her in them was rather endearing to say the least. The swordsman shook his head in amusement. Walking back into the bathroom, he grabbed the black robe. He smirked slightly as he unwrapped his towel and placed it in the washing basket. Searching his drawers for the required items he needed, he pulled out his black comb, a spare set of black leather gloves, and a pair of satin black boxers. Quickly donning them and pulling the robe over his frame, Sephiroth began to brush his hair, detangling the silky silver strands, lock by lock.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After taking a very long time to try and rid herself of her flaming red face, Aeris sat on the leather couch, listening to the sound of the water from the shower above.

Sighing in annoyance at the lack of anything to do, Aeris opened her bag once again and dropped all the items onto the oriental rug. She began to look through her items once

more.

"Gosh I must be really bored. How many times have I looked through all this bag?" Aeris sighed to herself. She decided to do something useful, so she picked up her new water bottle and made her own way to the kitchen, pouring some tap water into her bottle before fastening it carefully. She made her way back into the living room. After just a few minutes, Aeris began to grow bored and began picking at the loose ends in the carpet.

"God, how long does it take a man to have a shower, sheesh. I know I never take this long bathing." Aeris complained, frowning slightly as a dozen other thoughts began to surface in her mind.

'_I'm actually in Sephiroth's home. It's kind of a scary and a little too dark for my tastes though.'_

'_I can't wait to tell Mom about all of this.'_

'_I hope Cloud and Mom is alright.'_

'_ShinRa is just outside the door and how can this place be safe. Any minute now those ShinRa SOLDIER's could come bursting in and drag me back to those labs and....Hojo.. God I think I have to stop thinking. It just confuses and worries me more than I need.' _

Aeris sighed dramatically and closed her eyes, unaware that the shower had been long turned off about ten minutes ago.

"_**Time is shortening child.....danger...near.....crisis..."**_

Aeris' head whipped up immediately as she heard the an all too familiar hum in her ears

"Planet? What is wrong? Danger... Is danger near?" Aeris questioned, her face showing a look of concentration and confusion as she tried to delve into the soul of the planet's energy.

"_**Danger....danger is coming.... Must reach lost city....hope.....hope remains there..."**_

"Planet? Please tell me. I know where I must go, but what is the danger? Why can you not tell me?" Aeris questioned, laying her head back against the back of the sofa. She felt her body begin to relax into meditation.

"_**Danger...cannot be named.....pure evil..... cannot be described.... It knows of our secret power..... it......"**_

"What Planet? What power? I don't understand..." Aeris asked in confusion out, the cryptic wording holding no meaning or understanding to her. The only thing she barely understood was that the planet wanted her to find the lost Ancient City that her birth mother had written about.

"Planet.... Are....are you still there?" The Cetra said softly, getting no answer. She attempted a few other times, before finally her lack of mental energy pushed her out of meditation. She fluttered her eyes and was instantly surprised to see Sephiroth's face a few inches from hers, which caused her to jump in surprise.

"Sephiroth!!!" Aeris gasped, her emerald eyes widening in shock as she saw an unreadable look cross the silver haired man's face.

"What were you doing Aeris?" Sephiroth said smoothly, yet there was a hint of seriousness in the tone of his voice. He was bending down near the chair where Aeris was sitting. Then Aeris realised that he was wearing the black robe. She blushed slightly at the thought, but then the words of the Planet reminded her of her danger that was lurking close..

"Sephiroth.." Aeris began, watching the swordsman tilt his head in question; a habit she noted he seemed to have when he was listening to her.

"Is this place really safe to be because Shinra are outside and all and..." Aeris tried to answer however Sephiroth incepted her question.

"And you think they may know we are in here? Don't worry about such matters of unimportance. If I knew this place held danger for either of us, I would not have let you rest here." Sephiroth answered simply, getting up from his kneeling position and sitting into one of the empty chairs. His green eyes observed the scattered items on the floor.

"Now this is what puzzles me, what are all these items for and where did they come from?" the swordsman questioned, raising an eyebrow at a book which was open and facedown on the floor. Aeris blinked a few times trying to understand what Sephiroth was talking about. Then she realised that she had not put her equipment back into her bag.

"What is this?" The silver haired warrior said softly as he picked a small packet off the floor and inspected within his large palms. When Aeris saw the article in his hand, her face did a face vault as her face paled dramatically. Sephiroth noted the reaction and questioned her again.

"What is this?" He showed Aeris the item again and the flowergirl began to feel really uncomfortable. "Is this some sort of packaged hyper needle?" Sephiroth questioned as the Cetra's face flamed in embarrassment.

'Of all things why did he have to pick up 'that'?'

"Urrr no... no it isn't," Aeris answered hesitantly, wishing that Sephiroth wouldn't keep pressing on about it.

"Then what is it then?" Sephiroth asked, annoyance creeping up into his voice due to the reluctance of the flower girl's answers

"Itisawomanstampon," Aeris mumbled and said amazingly fast as her face grew a pink hue from embarrassment.

"A what? I can't hear you if you mumble," Sephiroth said with annoyance, frowning.

'What is her problem?'

Aeris sighed deeply, he wasn't going to give up. 'Why does he have to be so persistent and frustrating?' The Cetra complained to herself as she repeated her mumbles in a louder voice, looking down at the ground in discomfort.

'Tampon? what's that?' Sephiroth thought to himself looking down at the small package in his hand. 'Why was the Cetra getting so worked up over something so small?'

"Aeris, that word has no meaning to me... explain further..." The warrior commanded, leaning forward in his chair, as he twirled the white packaged cylindrical object around his fingers.

Aeris could not her face could redden anymore than it already was, but after hearing Sephiroth's next question, the flowergirl really wanted to melt into the chair she was sitting on.

"Do I have to?" Aeris moaned in complaint, mentally cursing to the planet. She really wished she did not check her inventory now.

"Do you want me to open it? I can see clearly that this package is making you uncomfortable hmmn?" Sephiroth retorted, noting the faint markings of arrows which obviously explained where to open the plastic package.

"NO DON'T!!! Besides..." Aeris exclaimed realising that she had poked Sephiroth's interest, and that there was no other way out of the scenario other than to tell him what he wanted.

"Besides what Aeris?" Sephiroth countered, smirking slightly at the amusement he was receiving from this one sided argument.

"Sephiroth please... Stop asking questions that I know you 'defiantly' won't want the answers to," Aeris almost begged, hoping that the swordsman would just stop asking embarrassing questions and give up.

"I can be the judge of that. Now tell me. I won't leave you alone till you do," Sephiroth repeated. Aeris flushed even deeper with embarrassment thinking of the best way to rid herself of her discomfort.

"um...um....it's a woman's thing.... Men don't like to know about stuff like this," Aeris stuttered knowing that Sephiroth wouldn't be happy with just that as an answer.

"Try me," he replied cockily, chuckling slightly.. Aeris couldn't take it anymore. She quickly stood up and was prepared to leave the room if it weren't for Sephiroth's hand grabbing her wrist.

"Sephiroth!!!! Stop being so stubborn! Believe me, you wouldn't want to know what's in that package. It's something SOLDIERS like you wouldn't want to dream of." Aeris all but shouted, her eyes becoming even more furious when Sephiroth refused to let go of her arm.

"I don't care about the silly excuses you say, just tell me!" Sephiroth snapped angrily, his patience wearing thin due to an matter which seemed to him so ridiculous. Why couldn't Aeris answer a simple question.

'What could this product be to upset Aeris so much?' Sephiroth repeated to himself watching Aeris' face drop from anger, to annoyance to then discomfort.

"Fine, fine... But I'm warning you...you are not gonna like what I'm going to tell you, so don't blame me if I traumatize you..." Aeris tried to warn, feeling that if Sephiroth wanted to embarrass her, then she will try to embarrass him too.

"Pah, me become traumatised? I am not some little child," the swordsman laughed, shaking his head, as he let go of Aeris' arm and watched her reluctantly sit back down on the chair.

"Well, this isn't going to be easy to explain. ..... um.... well, you know that when females become pregnant, they have a baby in their womb?" Aeris began before mentally slapping herself. 'How stupid did that sentence sound?' Sephiroth just gave her a strange look as he raised an eyebrow.

"I am not stupid Aeris," The warrior stated in a deadpan voice to which Aeris laughed in discomfort.

"I know, but this is hard to explain and especially to a guy," The Cetra replied, twisting her hands in her lap.

"Try me," Sephiroth repeated, sitting himself back into his chair, crossing his legs in comfort awaiting further explanation.

"Arrgh, You are just so.... forget it.......well, um, about the baby in a womb. A baby needs protection in a mother's womb so....um....ur, the mother's body creates a spongy padding thingy.....made of blood and tissue and such....um,"

The swordsman was getting impatient. "What has that got to do with this 'thing'? Is this some form of contraception?" Sephiroth questioned in bemusement, trying to comprehend what Aeris was trying to say. He was surprised to see when Aeris gave out a short laugh to his answer, which made him furrow his eyebrows.

"No...no...hehe... It's not that, let's see....um...with this 'blood wall', it is created whether or not a female is going to have a baby."

The swordsman was listening. "Go on,"

"But when the blood wall is not needed to protect a baby, in other words, when the woman is not pregnant....She...um needs to dispose of it and.....erm..."

"Go on," Sephiroth pressed on to which Aeris reluctantly did.

'_God kill me...' _"It comes out of the woman's 'passage'"

"Passage?" Sephiroth asked, tilting his head in question.

'Arrgh, how naive is he?' Aeris silently cursed him. She was beginning to get annoyed.

"What other passage do you think is connected to the womb!" Aeris exclaimed in annoyance watching for a few moments at Sephiroth. Then slowly but surely, his face warped with a look of understanding and a light blush crossed his cheeks which went unnoticed to Aeris.

"So this happens every month or so for a normal woman if she isn't pregnant. It's known as a period," Aeris concluded.

".....Then..." Sephiroth remarked slowly.

"What you hold in your hand is what girls put up 'there' to keep from bleeding into their clothes," Aeris answered. Soon after the Cetra said that statement, Sephiroth instantly dropped the plastic package on the floor causing Aeris to laugh in amusement while Sephiroth tried to hide the tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Typical male reaction," Aeris laughed out, shaking her head in amusement and in total, at the ridiculous situation she was in. She was surprised when with Sephiroth's next question which came out of the blue.

"Doesn't the bleeding hurt then, like a wound?"

Aeris sighed softly, the whole idea of talking to Sephiroth about women's issues was becoming rather disturbing for her now. She really did not understand why the swordsman seemed so interested. The flowergirl really thought he was a bizarre man.

"Well....not like a wound, but it can sometimes feel like a cramp which usually makes women very cranky or have mood swing,"

"Aeris.....?"

"What?" Aeris questioned at the seriousness tone in the swordsman's voice.

"Does that mean you are on your period now?"

Aeris blinked in surprise for a few times before she let out a high pitched cry.

"NOOOOO!!! HOW CAN YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!!!!!" The Cetra screamed, her emerald eyes wide in shock. Sephiroth winced from the decibels of her voice.

"......." Sephiroth answered blushing slightly at the reaction he received from Aeris yet quickly composed himself, not wanting to further embarrass himself. Aeris just sighed in response and shook her head, the frown on her face fading slightly into more of a calm look, as her face lost most of it's redness.

"Sorry Seph for shouting at you, but I feel rather um....uncomfortable.... and you kinda made it hard for me to talk about the...um...how should I say it? Birds and the bees?" Aeris laughed, trying to ease the discomfort she still felt on how she had over reacted earlier.

'_But how could he say something like that? If it were Zack or even Cloud who said that I swear I'd...'_

Aeris didn't have the chance to finish that thought for Sephiroth's next works totally frightened her.

"What do you mean by the birds and the bees?"

Aeris couldn't help but slap her head in frustration.

'_How can someone be known as being one of the most intelligent men on the whole planet then ask a question as dumb as that? If he weren't so cute....' _Aeris sighed to herself, as she looked into Sephiroth's eyes making sure that he was being serious and that he wasn't joking with her.

"God, for someone with so much logic, you really have not got that much knowledge on the basics of boys and girls," Aeris laughed weakly, as the idea of a sweat-drop came to mind. She was uncomfortable with how Sephiroth stared at her as if expecting some sort of vital piece of information from her with every statement she uttered.

"There isn't much difference. Males and females are only bred to spawn their own offspring, and that they are both anatomically different," Sephiroth commented, shrugging his shoulders as if that was all that were important to know.

"That's the basics of it pal, but you really don't know the half of it." Aeris scoffed lightly, shaking her head, grinning with amusement as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really then. Then what is this 'other half' which I am missing?" Sephiroth questioned, folding his arms as he tilted his head, looking almost mocking if not for the fact that Aeris hadn't grown used to his stubborn nature.

"Didn't your father tell you this?" Aeris joked, but when she saw how Sephiroth's small grin grew taunt and his eyes became dark, she knew it was the wrong thing to say.

"I.......sorry Seph..." Aeris tried to begin her hasty apology but Sephiroth held his palm up to quieten her.

"It does not matter Aeris. There is nothing for you to feel sorry about. I have never had a father in my life," Sephiroth said sternly before quickly adding, "Not that I care." Yet from the look in the icy mako glaze, Aeris knew that was anything but true, however she didn't want to have an argument over it. She had missed enough sleep already and she knew it wouldn't be wise to delve deep into the past of a man who was obviously hiding many skeletons in his closet.

".... so you don't know your father's name?" The flowergirl questioned sympathetically already expecting the answer Sephiroth was going to give to her.

"No, I was only told about my mother Jenova," He answered shrugging his shoulders in dismissal before Aeris had a thought.

"Wouldn't your mother Jenova know who your father was I mean?" the brunette questioned, her face scrunching up in confusion. ' Sephiroth just slowly shook his head in response and began to unconsciously play with the ties of his robe.

"She....my mother does not know....she believes that she has suffered some sort of amnesia while suffering in the labs. She has lost a lot of her memories. Not that I can blame her," Sephiroth growled his last comment as he stared down at his gloved palms in rising anger.

"Seph..." Aeris began not truly knowing what to say before he interrupted her.

"....Do not pity me," he answered quietly, glancing up at her for a moment before looking back down at his gloves.

'Now what should I do now? Maybe this is the best time for me to leave.' Aeris pondered to herself, as she felt herself yawn

"*yawn*......I think I shall have my rest now," Aeris said softly as she stood up , noting that she had not put away her equipment into her bag and were still laying discarded all across Sephiroth's floor.

"Um, I'll tidy these away later when I'm more alert....oh....um....Sephiroth?" Aeris questioned, the thought immediately popping to mind. "Where can I sleep?"

"......My bed is upstairs. You can use it for today but on one condition," Sephiroth answered watching as Aeris blinked in question.

"What?"

"Have a shower. I don't like my things dirty," Sephiroth said, smirking at the look of astonishment on the Cetra's face before watching her dash up the stairs and out of sight.

"Humph women," Sephiroth snorted, noting the mess around him. The reflex to tidy away the mess came to mind., but then the idea of him finding something that he 'wouldn't-want-to-find' came back to his mind.

"Sometimes I truly wish I wasn't dealing with a female. They put too much inconvenience into matters."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Urrrrr..... I don't know what most of you are thinking but I bet it is something like.....what the hell were you thinking or maybe LOL. I wanted to put some humor into this fic and be different so I did.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	31. The battle begins

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 31**

**The battle begins**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

I'm back!!! Finally. I was really tempted to play on ff7 but I have willed myself to write up this chapter first. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and emails. I really appreciate every single one (except the pointless flames grrrr.) I am happy to know that quite a few readers liked my last chapter, I thought that I would receive a few flames but, I'm glad to see that people liked it.

WARNING! This chapter will have gore, so if you are not comfortable with the idea of battles and blood, please the first part of this chapter.

Anyway now what I said is out of the way.........

On with the fic!!!!!!!!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The sirens were howling. The villagers scampered to and fro in chaos, as a blast of fire flew across the air and into one of their civilian houses. Soldiers dashed across the land in a wild flurry, holding buckets of water to toss over the burning embers. The catapults were readily positioned and the archers held their position at the top of the hill awaiting the sight of inevitable danger. Cross bows were tightly held in trembling hands of boys no older than fifteen. Their hearts were racing in their chests, as they waited for the signal of their watch outs.

"WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!!! THE SHINRA COMMANDER HAS BEEN SIGHTED!!! SHINRA ARE HERE!!!" Came a loud shout from above, as women and children in the fort went into a frantic frenzy. Some grabbed their barest necessities and scampered away with their children, while others that held their own honour, pulled out primitive tools, their scythes and knives to protect what they believed was most dear to them and what gave them their glory. The condor.

When the alarm sounded, Red instantly went on alert looking around at the people's faces in bewilderment, watching as many of them strapped on armour and weapons before charging up the stairs. Barret who stood beside him looked around in confusion before he heard one man shout.

"Shinra!!! Shinra are here!!!"

"Oh F&%K they've found us!!" Barret swore in anger, his hand tensing in anger as the image of the Midgar and the destruction of Sector 7 came into his mind.

"Bloody Shinra, If they dare hurt anyone here I'll.....!" Barret went on in a rampage, as he ran in the direction where the other Soldiers were going.

"Barret wait!" Came a loud growl from behind, as Red leapt in front of the burly AVALANCHE member, his fiery tail flicking to and fro in anger. His voice shifted to a serious tone as he commanded, "You have to tell Tifa and Cloud! These people need help! I'll be defending outside," And with that, Red gave a tremendous leap and jumped to the top of the stairs, dodging past a few terrified civilian and out of Barret's sight.

"Oh S$£T!!!!!!!!!!"

.................................................................................................................................

The Shinra army were halfway up the hill, easily crossing over the rocky terrain with ease. The Wyverns held their positions in the sky, casting fire from their beaks, easing a pathway for the beasts that moved sternly forward. Their bodies were mutilated and diseased of mako. Their evil eyes glowed a glowering green at their targets. They gave out a loud pitch screech before charging forward towards their victims.

The commander stood tall, before charging forward, his dual blades glistening in the sun as he decapitated two on coming soldiers in an instant. His royal blue suit although rather bulky and cumbersome gave him no trouble with his speed, as he unleashed yet again another fire 2 spell onto one of the catapults. He growled in excitement at the flames with exploded into fiery sparks. Baring his fangs and giving a high pitched war cry, the commander began his climb to the top of the rocky hill with un-human like speed.

.................................................................................................................................

Red ran out of the door, just managing to half dodge a fire spell by sheer luck. It erupted another catapult into flames. Red felt like he had just been thrown into Ifrit's fire. His skin felt like it was bubbling, as if being burnt alive.

"That was no ordinary Fire spell," Red growled out in pain casting Cure on himself, before inspecting the area quickly and the danger he was in. The wyverns flapped in the sky. Their faces were the images of the devil itself, as they let out shrieks of enjoyment and unleashed more bouts of fire upon their enemies heads.

The Soldiers were depleting quickly, too quickly as Red saw one of the archers being jumped on by a beast, before being savagely bitten in the neck.

Red not wanting to see anymore death gave out a battle war cry. The training he learnt from his mother returning into his mind as he ran out and jumped as high as he could, clawing and scratching at one of the Wyvern's face. He drew his fangs out and bit hard and deep into the bird's neck, feeling it crush against his jaw before landing back on his ground, with the dead Wyvern under his feet. Quickly spitting out the taste of blood out of his mouth, Red ran to the next attacker, clawing out at the eyes of one of the beast creatures. He roared in pain as he felt another creature bite at his left shoulder, before hastily pulling back in defence. He conjured up his materia and summoned a blast of fire, his eyes widening slightly as the beasts seemed unfazed by the flames despite the hair on their faces and back began to burn, and their bones began to show through their melting muscles.

"Holy gods, what are these devil creatures?" Red gasped, running back in defence as he summoned up another materia Ice. Shards of ice built up around the mutilated monsters before shattering to pieces. Red sighed in relief as he watched the creatures' bodies crumple to the ground defeated.

"RED GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!!" Came a shout from behind to which Red jumped out of the way just in time to see his leader jump up and cleave a Wyvern that was once above his head in two. His 'Mythril Saber' glinted in the light as crimson blood oozed from the tip and down to the already blood soaked ground. Cloud landed on the ground carefully before charging into the distance, swinging his sword above his head as he blasted a row of beasts with Bolt 2 materia.

"TIFA!!! BARRET!!! RED!!! DEFEND THE FORT!!! I'M GONNA GO AFTER THE COMMANDER!!!" Cloud cried over all the battle noise, stabbing another beast which got in his way, summoning another materia as he cast an Ice attack onto a row of demon beasts. Barret and Tifa who heard Cloud's call, decided to double up as they held their positions at the top of the fort, fighting away the mako infused creatures when they got too close to the old reactor. Red marched onwards with the remaining defending Soldiers, attacking with malice, as more blood sprayed upon his orange fur making it turn into a crimson red. His face dripped with the blood of his enemies and mixed with his own. He again snapped his jaws against the neck of another Wyvern, instantly taking the bird's head off in an instant. His eyes glinted with animalistic enjoyment as he pushed himself further on, the animal part of him enjoying the adrenaline rush in his veins and the coppery taste of blood filling his lips. A smirk grew on his face at the feeling that his team were going to be victorious.

.................................................................................................................................

Cloud ran further in the battlefield as the once blue sky was choked with blood and fire. The dark smoke was filling the Ex-SOLDIER'S lungs. He felt as if there was a fire burning inside of him. And in a way there was, as each slash and hack he made with his sword created a hidden power to build inside of him, growing with each blow he endured. The sight of the commander in blue; his target was getting closer, caused the ExSOLDIER to frown. Cloud readied his blade into a stance. Then mako Blue eyes clashed with mako green, and then he charged.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Green eyes opened instantly in alarm as Sephiroth looked around the room trying to get his bearings of where he was. He was laying down on his leather chair in his apartment looking down at the discarded items that were scattered haphazardly on the floor. And then he instantly remembered what had happened. Moving into a sitting position and cracking his knuckles and neck, Sephiroth stretched his arms and looked at the clock in the room.

"20:23hrs. My puppet should have already arrived in Junon. What is keeping him behind?" The swordsman spoke to himself, standing from his chair as he rubbed his sore neck slightly, and looked down at himself, noting that he was still wearing his robe and that it felt too tight for comfort across his chest.

"Hn, I knew there was a reason why I didn't wear this thing," Sephiroth pointed out to himself, as he loosened the ties and left the robe open. Carefully stepping over a few of the items on the floor, Sephiroth carefully made his way upstairs, doing his occasional check on his female companion. Opening the door slowly and quietly as to not awaken Aeris, Sephiroth stepped silently into the room and crossed swiftly over the cream carpet, to the bed in the middle of his room. Having a quick look over the covers, the warrior noted that Aeris was still sleeping and from how her hair was still slightly damp, it seemed she took his advice too. A quirk smirk grew on his face as he heard the girl on his bed mumble something and snuggle closer into his pillow as she gave a low exhale of breath.

'One could almost think that she is dreaming of holding someone,' Sephiroth thought to himself, looking at how Aeris had her hands wrapped around his pillow protectively, and that she had her head against it as if it were more than a pillow and more like a male torso.

'What am I thinking?' Sephiroth asked mentally to himself in bewilderment. 'I can't believe how this girl has changed my attitude and thought, and I don't know if it is for the better or for the worse.' Pulling a chair over to the bed from his bureau, he sat down quietly looking at the other form in the room and relaxing to the soft sound of breathing that reached his ears. Although it was very dark in the room, Sephiroth had no problem with his vision as he half gazed at the girl in his bed while thinking of countless thoughts on his mind. His thoughts were broken when he heard a large intake of air from the girl in his room as her breathing became more erratic. Sephiroth not knowing what exactly was causing it, dismissed it as a nightmare yet watched her carefully as if partially concerned for the Cetra. After a few moments of tossing and turning, Sephiroth was proceeding to get out of chair and try to wake her as he saw tears streak from the girl's closed eyes, her face in total grief, but he stopped suddenly in shock at the strangled cry that came from Aeris' mouth.

"Please help me somebody..... Mama, Papa, ....Sephiroth.. help me..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_From far and silent starry skies,_

_A song full of life can be heard._

Aeris looked around at her scenery as she took in a soft breath of air. All across the land were high fields of grass and flowers settled below a dazzling blue sky.

'How beautiful,' was the first thought on the Cetra's mind as she took a few steps before bending down to admire a pink rose in full bloom, inhaling the scent which made her feel giddy with happiness. She twirled around a few times with glee, her emerald eyes glittering with happiness as her cheeks held a healthy rosy hue. Laughing lightly at her silliness, Aeris began walking slowly, aware of an Ancient tune that she could hear whispering in the wind. It calmed her and made her feel that she wasn't alone. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body and mind. She listened to the heart of the planet and sang in tune with the words she had learnt when she was just a little child on the planet.

_From far and silent starry skies_

_Echoes a song full of life._

_Crossing a darkness of thousands of light years,_

_It finally arrives at a single earth._

_With eyes closed just so,_

_Like a faraway prayer,_

_So that one day_

_Our dreams will come true._

_Time is so long that_

_These tiny palms can barely hold it._

_At the end of a million-mile voyage,_

_We can still run across smiling faces._

_Now, eyes, wet with tears,_

_As though deep in prayer,_

_So that one day_

_Sadness, too, will end_

Her body swayed slightly in sync with her singing, her hands clasped together in peace as she had closed her eyes, her mouth smiling wide in happiness. But that was soon to be taken away for in an instance, the image of flowers was ripped away from her mind, instead a dark abyss filled her vision as the planet's voice went deathly silent.

Her face changed instantly from happiness to terror, as she opened her eyes to see a blankness of life, a pitch darkness that caused her spine to shiver in fear.

'Planet? What's wrong?' Aeris asked fearfully, wringing her hands, as she began to mover forward, before realising that her feet were stuck in place. Her heartbeat increased dramatically. Aeris tried to kick out at objects she could not see. Her moves became more frantic as she felt a tightness around her legs that were slithering, overpowering her movements. She felt herself fall to the ground, as tentacle like appendages seemed to come out of nowhere and wrap them around Aeris' arms, legs, torso. She began to scream out frantically for it to stop, hoping that this was all a dream, no.. a nightmare and that she'll wake up and find herself back in bed. Her body convulsively jerked as a tentacle placed its slimy appendage onto her forehead. She felt words being forced into her brain as the image of two demonic looking glowing red eyes filled her mind with horror yet it were the words which brought upon more fear.

"**I am Jenova, the spawn of Death itself."**

"_**You are a weak pathetic fool who doesn't deserve to be a Cetra."**_

"_**You're worthless,"**_

"**I'll punish you for what you have done brat,"**

"_**The planet doesn't care for you, see how it falls silent,"**_

"_**No-one cares for you, you are a waste, deserving of nothing,"**_

"**You shall die and no-one shall care,"**

"_**No one cares for you, you're disposable."**_

"**You have no purpose in life,"**

"_**No one will ever help you. You are alone. The last Cetra. How pathetic. You should have died like the rest. Like your mother."**_

"**Sephiroth will never want you. He never will care for you. He's just feels sorry for how pathetic you really are. He truly pities you,"**

"_**You know how he shouts at you. See, he doesn't care, you just hold him back from what he really wants. Power."**_

"**Cloud doesn't care. He didn't rescue you. Why didn't he make contact with you? It's because he doesn't care about your survival. You're dispensable. And who would want a half breed anyway when you can have a human,"**

"Aeris?!?!"

"_**You're not even fully Cetra, you Hybrid,"**_

"**Loner, insignificant, pitiable, weak little naive girl. Too foolish, never knowing what power you will never be able to wield."**

"AERIS WAKE UP!!!"

"_**Do the planet a favour and end your pathetic life."**_

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"AERIS!!" Sephiroth called out, his calm composure slipping as he shook Aeris' shoulders and felt her convulse in his arms. Her eyes snapped open however they held a glaze of terror, unaware of the swordsman near her. Sephiroth shook Aeris' shoulders again relieved when Aeris finally made eye contact with him. He unconsciously shivered at the mixed emotions he saw within her green orbs. After a moments of staring at one another, the flowergirl just couldn't take it anymore and fell into a fit of weeping, clutching the bewildered Sephiroth close to her as if her life depended on him to be near her. The swordsman reluctantly held her back, allowing Aeris to calm herself down as her crying turned to hiccups, before slowly falling asleep again in the safety of the warrior's strong arms.

When Sephiroth finally saw that Aeris was finally asleep, he carefully removed her arms around his frame, and pulled himself back, watching all the while as Aeris shivered a few times in her sleep. Reflex soon got to him, as he pulled the black sheets over Aeris' shivering form before sitting down beside her.

'_What happened_?' was the first thought that came to Sephiroth's head as he looked at Aeris' tear stained face, unable to find the courage within himself to wipe those tears of pain of her cheeks, as if he had no right to do so in his mind.

'She really is beautiful creature,' Sephiroth thought to himself, looking at the Cetra carefully, eyeing the pale skin that contrasted with her chestnut locks, which tumbled over her shoulders in waves.

'She called out my name in her sleep. Was she dreaming about me?" Sephiroth thought to himself, remembering her call of help during her nightmare. The idea that Aeris was thinking of him while she slept made the former General feel uncomfortable, especially at the way she cried out for him as if he were her knight in shining armour.

He shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the thought that brought up a strange feelings within him, which he always had ignored. Sephiroth watched Aeris as she rolled over in her sleep, her face looking out towards him. In this position, the brunette had her right hand lying out in front of her, and the sight of it caught the swordsman's eye…or more precisely what was on it. The dark bold marks were so like his own. He shuddered to himself. Sephiroth felt his palm begin to tingle as if what he was thinking about it seemed to spark the memory of pain from his own branding. Careful not to awaken the flowergirl, Sephiroth looked over at her hand before taking it in his and rubbing his thumb lightly over the marked flesh, once again cursing Hojo for the pain he had brought under both Aeris and himself. A sudden thought came to him which caused him smirk lightly at how fate had marked them both. Pulling his hand away from Aeris' for a moment, the swordsman gazed at his own gloved hands before carefully peeling his black glove off. The dark mark glared into Sephiroth's vision. Taking the glove fully off and putting it on top of the bureau, Sephiroth took a deep breath and latched his hand onto Aeris'. His large warm hands were a major contrast with Aeris' small cold ones. The whole idea on what the swordsman was doing seemed rather incredulous to him but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. His hand tightened it's grip around Aeris' fingers as he willed himself to give in to the enjoyment of skin against his. Still having his hands connected with Aeris' Sephiroth pulled his chair closer and leaned back feeling himself beginning to dose off unaware of the soft smile that grazed the Cetra's lips.

Neither of them saw the way Jenova's hand glowed red in fury in the corner of the room.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Ooh I am beginning to put a little bit of romance into it. I hoped the battle scene wasn't too squeamish for the light hearted. It's just that whenever I think of FF7 and all the battles, come on, there is gonna be a lot of blood if you have a big knife as a weapon. But any who. Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. And please review. the more reviews, the faster I'll write.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**

**Any questions? Comments?**

**Email me at Aer_**

**P.S**

**Does any reader here like Sailormoon fics with the generals mal/zoy (male)/neph/Jed and the Sailor senshi together. If you do, I have started a fic, so if you are interested, feel free to read it.**

**It's called 'what should have been.'**


	32. The battle begins part 2

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 32**

**The battle begins - part 2**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

Hey! I decided I was in the mood to do another chapter of this fic since I have free time on my hands. Thank you to everyone who has given me reviews. I really do appreciate every single one of them.

WARNING! This chapter will have gore, (probably not as much as the last chapter) so if you are not comfortable with the idea of battles and blood, please skip the first part of this chapter.

In the last chapter......

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Metal clashed with metal. Sparks of Bolt energy bounced off the blond warrior's blade and launched itself towards the towering enemy. The commander agilely dodged the attack, parrying his sword against the ex-SOLDIER'. He released a Bolt summon spell of his own, delighting how the spell pushed the blonde forcefully back to the rocky ground. This gave the commander an opportunity to slash his dual blade painfully against Cloud's side. Cloud released a howl of pain, as he saw his own crimson blood splatter onto the muddy grass. He pushed himself back on his feet. His gloved hand's curled around his 'Mythril Saber' tighter than before. He quickly chanting out a Cure 2 spell while at the same time, defending himself his enemies blows. The Commander snarled in anger and watched the green glow of curative energy surround the blond and heal the long slash he had inflicted. Twirling his dual-blade weapon around his head in an attempt to summon another spell, the mutilated commander did not have enough time to defend himself against a surprising uppercut to his jaw. The blow was followed by a powerful roundhouse kick to his midsection which lifted his bulky form off the ground. He sailed through the air to crash land against the sharp rocks below him, which broke through his burly armour. Ignoring the injuries he held on his back, the Commander quickly pulled himself to his feet and spat out the coppery taste of blood onto the ground. He quickly fell back into a fighting stance soon after he removed his cracked blue armour off his torso.

Cloud watched the movements of his enemy, all the while watching for the glimpse of a potential weakness, and waiting for the right moment he could take advantage of it.

'Now!' The blond fighter's mind screamed as the commander draw his long weapon over his head leaving his midsection exposed for an attack. Cloud on instinct, lunged forward and drew his sword forward into a violent thrust. Metal cut through skin and bone. Thick blood began to gush out of the wound over the two men. The Commander who was too shocked by the surprised attack, fell backwards and onto the floor, and clutched his stomach with his hand, while struggling to stand back up again, before toppling down onto his knees.

"DIE EVIL SPAWN OF SATAN!!!" Cloud screamed. The excitement of the battle empowered him.. The sprawled enemy on the ground excited the killing instinct inside him. All conscious mind left him, replaced by an animalistic urge to kill. Ancient knowledge flowed through him in bursts of adrenaline. Images of ancient sword katas from warriors of legends gave him the strength and courage to finalise a legendary attack.

" Climhazzard !" The Ex-SOLDIER roared out, as rivulets of energy flowed from his palms into the blade in his hands. His body charged forward with inhuman swiftness. He then stabbed and drew his sword up in a high arc and leapt up in the air. The energy in his raging body surged him upward and as if time froze, his body held his position in the air for a breathtaking moment, before dropping silent back onto the ground. His sword still remained its fighting stance, and as a singular pearl drop of blood splashed on the ground, a crash behind the blond SOLDIER alerted him that his enemy had fallen to his death. The swordsman did not even need to look behind him to access the damage since he knew his fight was over, Cloud slowly stood from his kneeling position. His head was downcast like his 'Mythril Saber'. He raised his mako tainted eyes to stare at the remains of the battlefield. His face smiled softly. The Shinra army had been defeated. Disembodied parts of dead mutilated creatures laid in different areas of the mountainous terrain. Cloud took in a deep breath, nearly stumbling over a maimed leg on the floor. He placed his sword back in his sheath. He cringed as the movement alerted him to a sudden painful sting in his back. The blond's fingers curled behind him to touch his damp back, then brought his brown gloves to his vision. As he expected, the leather was damp with the shade of his own blood. Unable to hide a frown of disgust, Cloud crept his fingers around his wound, cursing the fact that he was unable to summon another cure spell. He simply did not have the energy. Wiping a few sweaty strands of hair from his face with his free hand and swiping away his enemies' blood that streaked across his dirty face, Cloud slowly made his way to his friends in the distance to check that they were alright.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"num...num num," Aeris moaned. Her inner clock was telling her that she had over rested, yet she refused to open her eyes lest she have to abandon the warmth that she was now clutching so frantically to. Her mouth released a little tired yawn and her hands wrapped around a solid warmth. She rubbed her face against soft material.

"As soft as silk..." Aeris mumbled, smiling in bliss, snuggling closer to the warmth. Her body wanted to stay like that forever, however reality checked in and Aeris dozily opened her eyes. It took a few moments for Aeris to remember where she was and what, no.... who she was holding onto. The silver haired warrior himself, Sephiroth who was sleeping soundless on the chair, beside the bed she was resting in. Aeris blushed in sheer humiliation and embarrassment, realising that during her rest, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and that she had somehow positioned herself so that her face was rubbing against his left outer thigh. Her mental instincts were telling her to remove her arms from his waist, but a second thought came to her that her movements would more than likely wake him up.

"Oh planet! What should I do?" Aeris cried out mentally, gasping in horror, as she felt Sephiroth shift in her arms as if he had somehow sensed her awakening.

'Oh gods. He's gonna wake up!' The Cetra thought anxiously. Her arms trembled slightly as she waited for the inevitable moment when Sephiroth would flutter his eye lashes open and then look at her with surprise and horror…and then his beautiful green eyes would glare into disgust and then....

"Please... don't.... leave......" Came a quiet whisper under soft silver bangs. Aeris' body froze as she felt a trembling large hand grip hers tightly, destroying any chance of her moving her arms away from him. Aeris' heart began to beat faster. The words Sephiroth whispered shocked her down to the very core.

'Is he awake?' Was the first thought in Aeris' mind, as she bit her lip in anxiety of what to do.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered softly, trying to look up at his handsome face which was held hidden among his silver bangs. Her heart was beating at a fantastic rate. Her body trembled slightly as she waited for some sort of response from the dark figure. When no words were replied, Aeris' released a quiet sigh of relief. It seemed Sephiroth was not talking to her in reality but to someone in his dreams. 'But who?' Aeris' thought mentally to herself, a sudden thought of excitement rushing within him at the possibility that it was indeed her he was dreaming of.

'Get your head out of the clouds Aeris.' Her brain chided her. 'What are you going to do now?' Her face frowned when she remembered that she had not yet solved her current problem. Her arms were still locked around Sephiroth's waist and with his hands on hers in an iron grip, she had no way of escape.

'Not that I mind,' came a mischievous voice in her mind to which Aeris reprimanded, her face blushing at the shocking idea that she enjoyed being so close to the callous, former Shinra war General.

Getting her mind back on track to the situation, Aeris tried in futile to tug her arms away from Sephiroth's waist but if anything, the swordsman held her arms tighter to his form, refusing to let her go.

"Hey Sephiroth... Erm, could you um... let go of my arms? You're kinda, cutting off my blood circulation," The brunette said softly to the sleeping warrior. Bizarringly enough, the spoken statement had the wanted effect and Aeris felt the grip on her arms on her loosen. The brunette carefully removed her arms from around the swordsman's waist as not to awaken him. Moving herself into a more comfortable sitting position on the bed, Aeris placed her hands into her lap, watching the sleeping man beside her. She scrutinised his form carefully, noting how his back seemed uncomfortably bent and his head was resting down on his chest. His platinum hair cascaded down his shoulders and back, and his black, silk robe was now laid open allowing the brunette to watch the way his chest heaved slowly with each breath he took.

'He truly is a beautiful sight,' Aeris thought, holding back a gasp at the idea that she was probably one of the lucky few on the planet to ever see Sephiroth in such a peaceful and vulnerable state of slumber. The brunette placed her hands under her chin, delighting in the silence of the room and the soft breathing of the man resting near her. Her fingers tingled at the idea to brush her fingers against the silky silver strands. His hair just looked so soft. The temptation was too great that she couldn't help herself as she shyly brushed one hand against a think lock of silver which fell off his shoulder. She brushed it between her fingers. A pang of envy came to her mind when she thought about her thick brown hair seemed so plain and boring when compared to the swordsman's long, perfect, glossy strands. Each hair seemed like it had been dipped in molten silver. It even smelt nice too. Aeris let her fingers glide upwards. The more she felt the soft tendrils, the more daring she became. Before she knew it, the brunette realised that her fingers were now resting at the top of Sephiroth's bangs.

'If Sephiroth were to wake up now, I have no idea how he'll react to me touching him like this,' Aeris thought to herself. Although her mind was screaming at her to pull back, and to leave the room. She just couldn't. Her heart was too involved in the moment and she was unable to pull her hands back. His soft hair had became an addiction for her. She glided her fingers down more of the pretty silver strands. Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest at the nervous excitement of the swordsman waking up at any given moment.

'_But this is one chance of a lifetime. I simply cannot ignore it...._'

When her hand met his soft skin, she couldn't help but gasp in surprise. She unconsciously shuffled closer to the edge of the bed. She brushed away the swordsman's bangs away from his face, allowing Aeris to see his long, elegant, silver lashes, which contrasted beautifully against his alabaster skin. By Gods.. Aeris breathed to herself. It seemed a sin to make a man so beautiful. He was scarily beautiful. In this instance, Aeris felt like the moth drawn to a flame so bright that she did not care if she would be lit alight as long as she had the opportunity to touch such unfathomable beauty. The brunette's hand on the swordsman was trembling now. Aeris felt her heart skip a beat at the closeness of her face against his and wondered, how it would feel to place her mouth against the softness of his coral pink lips. Licking her own lips lightly in anticipation, she drew her face closer. Her trembling hand gingerly touched the swordsman's lower lip, which was slowly replaced by trembling lips that brushed his in one quick notion. Although the movement was faint and light, no heavier than a butterfly's caress, Aeris touched her own lips in fascination, feeling the tingle and surprise of what she did flow through her mind. One thing Aeris noted about Sephiroth was how his lips held an unnatural coolness, as if one had had held an ice-cube in the mouth for a long period of time, or kissed a snowflake.

"Cold..." Aeris whispered, her eyes searching across his face for some sort of sign that he had awakened, but his eyes were still shut as a soft glow of green were seen just under his eyelashes.

"Even during sleep, the Mako in your veins shall not let you rest in peace." Aeris murmured softly. The memory of her first boyfriend came to her mind. Her thoughts darkened with nostalgic suffering. She remembered how a First Class SOLDIER promised to come back to her. But after five years, Aeris lost all hope. The memory brought tears to her eyes. It was in that moment that mako eyes snapped open, and Sephiroth's haunting green stared at the brunette in confusion. Aeris realising how close her face was to the swordsman's caused her to quickly pull back in reflex. She held her stare with the swordsman's, seeing her reflection in green eyes so unlike her own. Realising that her cheeks were slightly damp from her stray tears, Aeris hastily wiped them away with her hands as Sephiroth continued to stare at her in confusion and wonder, as his recent dream came back to his mind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

All across the area was a tranquil horizon of 'green' ocean water, crashing softly against the soft sands where Sephiroth was walking barefoot on a beach. The land was barren of life and Sephiroth walked solemnly alone. His un-gloved hands were stuffed in his leather trouser pockets as he trudged along the beach. His long silver hair thrashed behind him in the cool breeze. His naked torso fell susceptible to the cold causing light goose-bumps to rise on his bare arms, however Sephiroth took no notice as he continued to walk onwards, glancing at his surroundings once and a while, taking in the unusually coloured emerald green sky.

"Where am I?"

He looked up at the stars above. An image of a burning mass of fiery flames flashed through his mind, before disappearing as fast as it came, leaving the swordsman blinking in surprise. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Sephiroth's ears went instantly on alert when he heard a faint laughter of what sounded like children in the distance.

"Who is there?!?" Sephiroth called out. His feet followed the haunting laughter that seemed to increase in volume with every step he took. It was then after a moment he realised that he had walked waist deep into the sea and that there were no sign of anyone, until he felt a touch on his shoulder.

"Who is there?" Sephiroth repeated again a little more angrily, turning around quickly behind him to see nothing there. Thinking that it was only his imagination, he was caught unaware as he felt another touch on his back, then his chest, which quickly around his waist. The touches were too fast for his body to catch the culprit. Suddenly, he saw a flash of emerald appear out of the corner of his eye, causing him to turn around. Right before him stood a ghostly image of a young woman, looking as if her whole body was created out of the sea she walked in. She walked slowly towards Sephiroth, smiling and laughing gently. She held a semi-transparent hand out towards him rippling with green energy. Sephiroth stood there motionless. His mouth was held slightly agape, startled at the ethereal female before him. Her tousled hair swayed with life of its own and cascaded across her back and her shoulders.

"Who are you?" The swordsman asked in wonder. He received no reply except the same haunting laughter that erupted from her throat . Her emerald green eyes glimmered with amusement. She held out her hand again and a few soft words rose from her throat spoken as if by an angel.

"You do not have to be alone anymore Sephiroth.... please take my hand."

The swordsman did not move. Sephiroth too shocked to do anything just stared at the girl's face mesmerised at the natural colour of her eyes. It was as if her eyes were the window of the lifestream's soul.

"Follow my path Sephiroth.... follow me and be free," The ghostly woman whispered, entwining her hands towards Sephiroth's locks gently as if it were a mother's caress before trailing up to reach his face. Sephiroth sighed softly in response, too caught up in the loving affection that he so secretly yearned, he almost didn't realise the lips that latched onto his gently. After a moments pause, she pulled back and smiled at him, her hands tracing his bangs with the ever present look of happiness on her face. She stepped a few feet away, before giggling and running off into the distance.

Sephiroth stood there for a few moments with his mouth agape before he realised what was happening and tried to run after her.

"Please.... Wait!!! Who are you?" Sephiroth shouted, panting with the over exertion on his legs. The emerald green water was slowing his speed down greatly as he saw the girl in the distance grow further and further away.

"Wait... Don't go... Tell me.... who are you? Please... don't.... leave......" He said to the thin air before the image of her smiling face came back to his mind. Her cheeks were glowing with a faint blush and her eyes always twinkled with a warm emerald. It was then Sephiroth realised who the ethereal image instantly reminded him of.....

_Her_..

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I think I'll leave it there. Lovely cliff hanger don't you think? Sephiroth dreaming of a phantom Aeris. Is this the planet's work, the lifestream's, the Cetra's or some other unknown force? And what about Aeris? I think that was very bad of her, kissing Sephiroth when he is at his most vulnerable. Well, I think that if I were in her position, I would probably have done it too. It would be too good of a chance to pass up ne? The idea of laughing children came to me when I completed FF7 (yet again) and read through the credits and remembered the rather haunting laugh of children. When I hear that, it kinda brings chills up my spine, as the screen goes dark and it made me think how the laughter could link with the rebirth of innocence of life after a majorly fantastic, tragic yet beautiful game. But anyway, I have to thank you all who have reviewed this fic. I really appreciate it. I also know that quite a few crazed A/S fans probably want to know how Sephiroth will react after waking up with Aeris literally in his lap. Review and I may be kind enough to upload the next chapter sooner.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	33. Memories unveiled

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 33**

**Memories unveiled**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey! Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciated every single one of them. I bet a few of you are probably waiting for the A/S kawaii section, so I think I'll stop my blabbing and get on with it.**

**Enjoy...**

The sight of the battlefield was horrendous yet the AVALANCHE members paid it no heed. The female fighter of AVALANCHE bent her head down and tried to get her breath back after her last fight. The battle was horrific. Fortunately many casualties that the fort received were reduced significantly due to Cloud and his team's influence. However there were still fatalities. The survivors which remained bent their heads down in prayer and sorrow. Although Fort Condor won, they won at a price that the villagers sadly realised. Death and destruction surrounded them from the base of the hill to the top where the old mako reactor stood. Fortunately enough, the golden condor remained untouched throughout the whole battle. The Fort habitants rushed back and forth against the muddy ground, escorting the wounded. Paramedics dashed two and fro in a wild flurry to do everything that they could to help their injured.

"So is everyone alright?" Tifa panted softly, looking up at her fatigued team-mates. She watched as Barret and Red shrugged in reply. She straightened her back and brought her arms over her head, feeling the vertebrae in her back crack slightly with relief. Luckily enough, the Zangan fighter managed to get through all her battle with very few scratches, she noted as she looked down at the small cuts which seemed too superficial to use a cure materia. Swiping a piece of damp hair from her forehead, Tifa rubbed her shoulders in comfort. She walked to her two team-members before remembering the 'third' one.

Barret seeing the look in her eye pointed softly in the distance as he too rubbed an aching shoulder that looked rather injured. However ever keeping his macho persona, he kept an impassive and straight face.

"If you are thinkin' about dat damn crazy, spiky assed foo', he ran down to the forefront to get all the action," Barret said in a joking manner, his short laugh turning into a coughing fit. He wiped his chapped lips with his human hand, surprised at the red residue that trickled down his fingers.

"Barret!" Tifa exclaimed with concern, the worry of Cloud leaving her for a moment. She looked inside her battle gloves, relieved to see her Cure materia was still intact and glowing brightly. She quickly changed her combination of materia in her gloves, before casting a quick Cure 2 spell. Wave upon wave of green energy settled among the three warriors revitalising them of their wounds due to the effective combination use of a blue support All materia.

"Thank you Tifa," Red said softly, giving a short yawn as he stretched his now rejuvenated limbs out in front of him. He rubbed his face with his paw to rid himself of the enemy's blood on his jaw.

Tifa nodded her head and smiled in reply due to the beast's gratitude. Her own body was feeling much more refreshed.

"Hey Teef? You think we should check up on Cloud to see if he is alright?" Barret questioned, cracking his neck to the side.

Tifa shrugged lightly in response. "You're probably right Barret. Who knows what Cloud has gotten himself into this time?" Tifa joked winning a short chuckle from both of her team-mates.

"Hey I resent that!" Came a call from far behind her, causing Tifa to instantly turn around to watch a certain blond headed Ex-SOLDIER limp slowly towards her.

"Cloud!" Tifa, Barret and Red exclaimed together as they ran to meet him. Tifa gasped aloud at the long blood trail that the blond was making. Tifa rushed over to give his body some support as Red pulled his Cure materia out of his bangle slot.

"Hey Spike? You alright?" Barret questioned with concern looking at Cloud on further inspection at the large gash embedded on both his arm and chest. Cloud sighed and shook his head, using his Mythril Sabre to support his battle battered frame.

"I'm fine Barret....I just need...." Cloud paused. His form wavered. He coughed slightly and gripped his side in genuine pain. "....a little rest that's all..."

"Cloud let Red heal you," Tifa said in a soothing voice, as she watched the fire beast chant out a weak healing spell. A soft glow of green glowed around Cloud and seeped into his wounds.

"That's the best I can do Cloud..." Red said, giving an almost guilty smile. Cloud shook his head and gave a soft smile.

"It's alright Red. I've lived through worse..." The Ex-SOLDIER sighed, wincing slightly when he felt Tifa's hands rub on his back on what she must have believed was a soothing feeling, yet was disturbing the healing of his hidden wound.

"I think you should get some rest Cloud..." The brunette said in a mother's tone to the blond. Cloud slowly pulled from Tifa's hands winning a face of bemusement and a hint of sadness of dejection, from the Zangan warrior.

"I'll be fine Tifa... My back is still a little sore. Like I said, I've suffered worse," Cloud explained while Tifa reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

"So we aren't staying here Spike?" Barret questioned after a few silent moments, "Isn't that a foolish thing to do?"

Cloud turned slowly to address the burly man. "Nah... we'll be fine. We should get a move on anyway if we want to get to Junon by tomorrow."

Barret snorted. "If you say so. I still think your idea is stupid man. But I can't change your mind if you think like a dumb ass." The dark man replied none too gruffly as Cloud grinned at the expected response.

"Okay then. Lets tie things up here and leave, like get some more rations and such that we may need from the store. I'll gonna see the elder," Cloud commanded in a soft tone as his team-mates nodded in agreement.

"Cloud is it possible for me to have a quick bathe for I don't really want to go out travelling looking like....this.." Tifa asked, pointed at her bloody and tattered clothes that seemed like they couldn't survive in another battle.

Cloud blushed softly as he scrutinised Tifa's flawless body once again before turning away quickly and nodding his head in reply.

"Yeah I guess so...I think I'll probably have one too." Cloud then stated in an afterthought, turning to walk into the reactor.

"Come on then. Lets get a little R+R then move on." The blond haired warrior instructed walking up and into the fort. The others trailing closely behind him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two fighters both had their eyes transfixed on the other. Minutes passed away as if they were seconds and the only sound in the room was the soft tick of aclock. As Aeris saw the swordsman's aquamarine eyes open and stare openly into her own, her heart felt like it had jumped up into her throat. Her body felt immobile and all she could do was stare.

'_Seph....I.. what is this I am feeling...'_

Strangely enough, Sephiroth was the first to the break the silence in the room, giving a light cough. He broke the distance between the two of them in a instant. The speed of his movements caused a frown to cross the Cetra's face as she watched the silver haired warrior quickly stand up and turn away from her, looking at the closed blinds.

"I...." Sephiroth began, folding his arms as he thought for the words he so wanted to say.

"What?" Aeris questioned, her voice almost as low as a whisper. Her hands clutched the blankets which she held closely around her cooling form.

Sephiroth drew an intake of breath. ".....I don't truly know what to say..."

Aeris blinked a few times, her face scrunched up in confusion at the sudden change of Sephiroth's demeanour.

"...What about?" Aeris questioned again, her small dainty feet touched the ground as she tip toed to the man facing the other side of the room.

"It does not matter! It is not important!" Sephiroth answered in haste, turning around to face the young flower girl. His mouth turned up in a frown, as his hand thrummed the side of his arm in his folded position

Aeris didn't reply, noting his strange behaviour. She decided to let this matter slip, as she felt it was too early in the morning for quarrels and besides, she was glad that he was not aware of what she did while he was sleeping. Phew…

"Alright...as long as your fine about it I guess," Aeris shrugged her shoulders, giving out a quiet exhale of relief, as she saw some tension leave the general's shoulders.

"But...can I ask you a question?" The Cetra asked, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looked at Sephiroth's face, waiting for a reaction.

"If you want to..." Sephiroth answered, repositioning his stance into a more relaxed manner awaiting Aeris' next words.

Aeris blushed lightly as she fumbled with a ringlet in her hair. "Why were you at my...I mean- your bedside when I was asleep?"

Sephiroth opened his mouth to speak before Aeris interjected him.

"Did you hear me cry out in my sleep? Did you hear what I said?" Aeris asked in anxiousness, fumbling her words in embarrassment and discomfort. The Cetra would have rambled on if it weren't for the firm hand on her shoulder silencing her in an instant.

"Cetra...shhhh. You talk too much..." Sephiroth remarked in a light hearted manner, trying to loose the tension and discomfort in the air. He smirked slightly as he saw a slight smile creep up on the Cetra's face.

"Hnn. Anyway to answer your first question... I was..... checking up on you to see if you had awakened. It was only then I heard you cry out as if you were in some sort of nightmare..." Sephiroth answered as vaguely as possible, hoping that the conversation wouldn't turn onto him and his strange dream.

Aeris grimaced slightly, as she gave a short yet clearly uncomfortable laugh. "Hah hah hah... Oh it was nothing..." Aeris lied, shaking her head, "Just a silly girl's nightmare. I get them all the time."

"It didn't seem like it...." Sephiroth muttered shaking his head at her.

"No...no really. I'm fine... I've always had nightmares ever since I..." Aeris tried to reassure the unconvinced swordsman before breaking mid sentence at what she had nearly slipped out.

"I what?" Sephiroth questioned, waiting for Aeris to continued her paused sentence. His face took on a look of interest due to the uncomfortable disposition Aeris now held.

"I ....." Aeris began, wringing her hands as her first beloved's face rose back into her mind.

"I lost contact with my first boyfriend..." She finished hesitantly, looking away from the fixed stare Sephiroth was now giving her. She bit her lip to compose herself.

Sephiroth just stood silently, staring at her as he watched the Cetra gaze at a dark corner of the room, clearly distressed. Sephiroth saw the glimmer of tears coating her eyelashes. The swordsman kept quiet for a moment, staring at the direction Aeris was looking at, thinking how he should work out this problem.

"........." Sephiroth thought bemused to himself. He tried to summon his past knowledge of how to deal with women. But he realised that he had never before had to deal with someone as sensitive as Aeris. The silver haired warrior paused slightly, thinking for the right words to say.

"Aeris...?" Sephiroth asked in question, using a softer tone in his voice that he rarely used. The flowergirl turned her face slowly towards him albeit reluctantly, sniffing slightly.

Sephiroth took a large breath.".......... I apologise for bringing back unpleasant memories," He said in an half audible tone, cracking each of his fingers on one hand with his thumb in uneasiness, due to the rarity he had needed to ask for forgiveness.

Aeris somehow seemed to sense his uneasiness. She tried to rub away some moisture from her eyes, ashamed how she had reacted over something that he must have believed was so meaningless. Her mother Elmyra had always told her to learn from her mistakes from the past to create a better future, not drown herself in her troubled past. but.....

'_How can I move on to the future when there are gaps in my past that I need to know...'_

"Oh...It's alright." Aeris replied after a moments silence, giving a weak smile. "It is natural for people to have ups and downs in their life...." The Cetra added clasping her hands together to keep herself from fiddling with them. She tried to keep a calm compose and hide the turmoil that was rampaging inside her mind.

"...... I guess." The swordsman replied, deciding for now to drop the subject.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked, chewing lightly on the inside of her mouth, knowing that she had to say this or she would never be able to live with herself.

"....hmmm?" Sephiroth replied, tilting his head in question, curiosity clearly running across his features as he refolded his arms once again.

"Did you know a First Class SOLDIER named Zack?" Aeris blurted out in one instant, her thumbs once again twiddling against one another as Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at the unanticipated question.

The swordsman drew a hand to his chin. Nothing came to his mind. "…No...My memory of the past with Shinra has faded since then..." The swordsman answered slowly, his face holding the look of perplexity as he tried to remember the lists of faces of SOLDIERS he had tutored and trained.

Aeris' face became downcast for a moment, before brightening slightly, the sadness from her face slowly disappearing.

"Oh it's alright. It wasn't important. Maybe you would know if I gave you a description of him!" Aeris voiced as Sephiroth shrugged his shoulders in a acceptable notion.

"Well...Zack, he's a womanizer. A total flirt!" Aeris exclaimed, giggling at Sephiroth's startled face, as he raised both eyebrows.

"Tee hee...well you may not have paid attention to that. Hmmm, lets see... He's got the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen. Whenever you look into them, its like looking up into the sky. ." Aeris laughed shaking his head. All the while Sephiroth watched her.

"He's got hair similar to that of Clouds but he's not a chocobo blonde. It's the type that you can loose a hairbrush inside. A black unruly jungle..." Aeris continued to ramble on, winning a slight forced smile from the amused warrior.

"He always had the same cocky smile that stayed on his face no matter what problems he faced, and he always believed the best way to solve a problem was to laugh your way out of it." Aeris grinned shaking her head at the comical memories she had of her ebony haired love.

"He was the first guy who ever respected me for who I really was. He didn't judge me about my..... let's say not so nice past or my antisocial and detached behaviour I had with other people. Zack just treated me as if I was normal... A normal person. A human being..." Aeris finished, sighing softly as her mind was filled with recollections of the past.

Sephiroth thought silently, his eyes gazing off into the space. The more he thought about it, the 'name' did sound familiar but from where his mind couldn't place. Her description of him stung a chord inside the warrior. He growled softly in annoyance at his inability to remember who it was.

"Sephiroth? What's wrong?" Aeris questioned after hearing the low growl, her thoughts of her old beloved leaving her, as she refocused her mind back on the man in the room.

Sephiroth just shook his head, his silver bangs following his movements. "Nothing....just thinking..."

"Oh okay then...." Aeris replied rubbing her now cold hands together, thinking about how nice it would be to have a warm Fire materia glowing softly between her palms. It was then a thought occurred to her.

"Seph? I noticed when I looked in your 'training room' that I saw a whole load of coloured materia...." Aeris began and was instantly stopped by Sephiroth's palm.

"....And you want to borrow some. I was planning to do that anyway." Sephiroth intercepted. Aeris grinned in response.

"Humph, so sure of yourself, are you sure you don't know who Zack is? That sounded so much like a thing he would say..." Aeris laughed, as she brought a hand to her lips to quieten her chuckling.

The swordsman smirked. Then an thought came to his mind, that he voiced out instantly. "If I ever get as bad as Zack and start reciting outdated wise cracks and pick up lines, please give me medical attention," Sephiroth smirked before instantly freezing. He heard Aeris pause in laughter. She stared up at him transfixed. The smile on her lips left her face, and her green eyes took on a look of shock and incredulity.

"You...you... How do you know that?" Aeris questioned softly. Her face frowned at the

idea that Sephiroth was keeping something from her. The silver haired warrior kept a straight face however his eyes held a small look of bafflement.

"...I do not know myself..." He answered honestly, more to himself than to her, perplexed at his sudden outburst and the words he spoke about a stranger he did not know.

'Or do I?!?' Sephiroth questioned his mind, once again coming up with a blank. His lips twitched downwards into a frown.

Aeris stared at him a moment's longer, before shrugging her shoulders.

'_He is probably only teasing me. I did tell him that he was a womanizer and he could have added two and two together and....'_

"Aeris?" Sephiroth asked,. breaking the Cetra out of her span of thought. Green eyes turned to look up at him.

"Lets not delve into matters of the past which serve no purpose for now. Let us think why we are here and get back on track." Sephiroth stated, not wanting to cloud his mind with unnecessary problems.

Aeris was silent for a moment. "I guess you are right Seph. Like usual." She gave the warrior a wry smile. Sephiroth decided not to comment.

"Alright then, getting back to what is 'important', what time is it now and what time were we meant to leave again?" Aeris questioned. She watched Sephiroth's eyes gaze over to the clock on the far wall. "03:25hrs. We'll leave at 08:00 hours approx after ShinRa does their detection scan on the docks."

"Okay then..." Aeris replied stretching her arms. "3 hours to get ready then to ShinRa docks. Got it!"

"You mean 4 hours, 45 minutes..." Sephiroth corrected as Aeris pulled her tongue out at him which made her look extremely childish.

"Oh whatever. Three hours or four hours...That is still more than enough time to get ready." Aeris replied flippantly, as Sephiroth shook his head.

"I guess I should start getting all my gear together then?" Aeris questioned as she padded across the room to the open door.

"If you wish but you have to change back into that ShinRa gear. I don't want you blowing our cover due to your inane sense of style." Sephiroth commanded, as Aeris frowned attempting to retort but deciding not to at the look the swordsman was giving her.

"But I don't like it!" Aeris protested, "Blue doesn't suit me and...and it's so dirty and smelly!"

"Well, If you were a little taller, then I could have given you one of my old uniforms. Besides that's not important," Sephiroth chuckled, moving across the room to his wardrobe.

"But..."

"Just deal with it..."

"...." Aeris pouted, folding her arms like that of a spoilt child, that didn't get their own way.

"Oh and Cetra," Sephiroth continued, as he opened up the wardrobe and searched through his articles of clothing.

"What?" Aeris stated in childish annoyance.

"Why are you still wearing my clothes?" He questioned in a cool voice causing Aeris to blink a few times before looking down at herself. Her face turning red slightly remembering how she had no spare items of clothes of her own that were clean and so she had no choice but to wear something of his and the only thing he had suitable was a plain black shirt. Three times to big for her, that dropped to her knees.

"um.....?"

"Yes?" Sephiroth asked in an almost predatory manner, as his tongue licked his teeth.

"Well, you said that you didn't want me to make your bed dirty and I didn't have any spare clothes so I used my initiative..." Aeris rambled causing Sephiroth to chuckle to himself.

"I hope that borrowing my clothes won't become a habit Cetra," Sephiroth joked, watching Aeris' face vault in surprise, then quickly turn to anger and amusement at the same time.

"And I thought guys liked looking at girl's in their own clothes," Aeris exclaimed before slapping a hand over her mouth in shock to what she said. A look of surprise and amusement flickered across the general's face.

"I mean..." Aeris began to backtrack before she heard a large chuckle from the silver haired warrior.

"You really are an unusual girl." Sephiroth stated, shaking his head.

"Who are you to say that I'm unusual. You aren't very normal yourself!" Aeris argued, her face flushed.

"Define normal then Cetra, who could you say is normal?" Sephiroth questioned, smirking slightly at the flustered look Aeris was showing.

"FINE! Argh, you men are all just....!!" Aeris shouted as she threw her arms up in the air.

"What?" Sephiroth replied innocently as Aeris stomped her foot in anger.

"JUST SO ANNOYING!" Aeris finished as she turned away from the chuckling Sephiroth. "I'm going downstairs so there!" Aeris stated, trying to give an evil glare at the swordsman, before giving up and rushing down the stairs.

Sephiroth just stood there, a smirk on his lips as he chuckled at the girl's childish antics.

"heh heh heh, silly Cetra..."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**So what do you guys think. I have to apologise yet again for my tardiness of updating this chapter. I hope this suffices. At least the plot is now moving the mini cliff-hanger is now over. Please R+R to write what you think. Now I'm on the ball, I will try to update more often as I want to do as many chapters as I can before Xmas. I know sometimes I can get rather sluggish so if I haven't updated in a while, be free to give me an email to make me hurry up.**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	34. The power of Materia

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 34**

**The Power of Materia**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!!**

**Hey! A great big Thank you to everyone who have all given me all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate it...**

**Now on with the fic.....**

**In the last chapter.....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oooh!" the flowergirl fumed, clenching her small hands into fists. "He makes me SO MAD!!!" Aeris growled, before freezing after the chuckle she heard from behind her. Then from the stairs a familiar silver haired general poked his head around the corner.

"Heh heh heh Cetra. That was a strange sound coming from you..." Sephiroth chuckled mirthfully as Aeris' face went beet red from anger. "Come on growl again. It does 'almost' sound rather evil, besides I'm in the mood for your silly antics," the swordsman laughed, as Aeris tried her best to glower at him, folding her arms and turning away in another direction.

"Don't take what I say too seriously Cetra..." Sephiroth said lightly, patting Aeris' shoulder lightly from behind, while she swatted his hand away from her.

"Meanie!" Aeris pouted at Sephiroth, her face flushed with anger as Sephiroth tried to keep a straight face, before bursting out into another fit of laughter. He gripped his hands against a chair. This girl was certainly a form of amusement for him. Aeris' frown intensified before lessening. Her lips slowly curled upwards at the comical scene, before she started laughing herself.

"I have...never..." Sephiroth began, straightening his posture, as he quickly tried to compose himself, while his body still quaked with laughter."...experienced such amusement from only one person." Aeris wiped her eyes, her mouth pouting in mock annoyance before turning her lips up into an innocent smile.

"I'll take that as a complement," Aeris laughed as she watched Sephiroth shake his head. His eyes were twinkling with amusement. He folded his arms to his chest, his eyes fixed on Aeris' form.

"So...fascinating...." Sephiroth muttered under his breath, too low for even the Cetra to hear, before checking a clock on the wall for the time.

Aeris sighed softly, looking towards the direction Sephiroth was facing. She watched the analogue clock for a moment and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I guess I should get changed into those smelly clothes then," Aeris said in a cheerless tone, frowning slightly at the heap of soiled blue garments that had somehow made their way on the floor. Sighing once again in a dramatic manner, she reluctantly picked up the top piece, cringing at the grime which laid upon it. She turned to Sephiroth, to try and win his sympathy, yet he only shrugged his shoulders in response and pointed towards the sliding doors where his assortment of weaponry was held.

"You can change in there. I will give you two minutes," Sephiroth commanded, giving her one final look before jogging up the stairs into his bed room.

"Two minutes? The nerve of that guy..." Aeris muttered under her breath. Her face frowning slightly, as she picked up the rest of her outfit, before turning and making her way into the armoury.

.................................................................................................................................

"Hmm, lets see," Sephiroth mumbled to himself, opening up his wardrobe. His black robe was now discarded on his recently tidied bed. He searched through his hangers, before pulling out a duplicate pair of simple leather trousers. He quickly pulled them off the rail and slipped them on. Closing the wardrobe, Sephiroth turned to leave the room before instantly rushing back to his bureau, ashamed at himself for almost forgetting the alien appendage. He stuffed it into his pocket. His hands picked up a pair of leather gloves, quickly putting them on with ease, although his eyes stared at the tattoo on his hand for a moment before hiding it from view. Checking to see he hadn't forgotten anything, Sephiroth gave one last look at his room before jogging down the stairs.

.................................................................................................................................

"What's the point of me having a bath to just dirty myself up again with these clothes?" Aeris moaned to herself, straightening her Shinra cap atop her head, while trying to keep her thick brown braid from revealing itself.

"There...now that's the best I can possibly look in these garments," Aeris sighed, looking at her reflection through one of the long swords hanging on the wall.

"Ah well, better make the most of it," Aeris thought as a idea came to her head of a certain someone. Her face cracking up into a grin as she tried to hold her posture in a stance she had seen her Ex-boyfriend and Cloud do.

"If I have to look like a soldier, I have to act like one," Aeris giggled under her helmet, placing one hand on her hip as she jutted her chest outwards, her mouth trying to form a cool look.

"Humph, I'm Aeris, First Class SOLDIER. Prepare to meet your match." Aeris said, trying to imitate Zack's western continent accent, before giving up and bursting into laughter.

"Men are so weird,...They think posing makes them look more manly." Aeris chuckled with mirth, shaking her head testing yet again another Zack pose.

"Hahaha, you actually do look like a cocky Rookie Soldier, besides lack of a weapon," Came a deep chuckle behind the posing Cetra, causing her to instantly freeze. Her face turned slightly red. Aeris was now glad her cap hid half of her blushing face when she saw Sephiroth leaning against the side of the doorway, with a smug look on his face. Aeris noticed that he was still topless.

"What is it with men wearing going around half naked.…?" Aeris thought out loud, shaking her head, before face vaulting as she spoke out loud and Sephiroth was now waiting for some sort of continuation.

"It isn't even summer and this room is no Costa Del Sol..." Aeris continued quickly watching Sephiroth raise an eyebrow in question at her in bemusement.

"Um...er....forget it..." Aeris finished quickly, noting that her rambling wasn't helping her out anywhere.

"That I will, forget you mentioned anything... haven't I stated before I am resilient to the extreme weather on this planet..." Sephiroth replied, looking through Aeris' visor and the emerald eyes which were held there.

"Now back to the subject at hand, have you got your uniform on correctly?" Sephiroth questioned, as Aeris gave a frown at his patronising manner.

"I'm not a little child Seph! So don't patronise me. I can take care of myself," Aeris replied harshly, folding her arms and huffing quietly to herself about men and their obnoxious ways.

Sephiroth chuckled once again before a sudden thought came back to his mind.

"Oh that reminds me," the swordsman stated, "Wait a moment." he added as he walked away from the doorway and into the main room. He bent down to retrieve the staff he had acquired recently before walking back into his armoury room.

"Here," Sephiroth called over to Aeris, tossing the metal staff to her. She just managed to catch it as she inspected it, turning the silver plated item in her hands.

"A word of advice...Always buy a metal over wooden when purchasing a staff. It serves as a better conductor."

"What is it called?" Aeris questioned her gloved hands grazing the Wutian symbols which laid across it."

"A name of a weapon like this holds no purpose. Nevertheless the name of this weapon is a Butterfly staff. The shop keeper stated it's a staff created by some unknown Wutai master," Sephiroth scoffed frowning. "But of course that shopkeeper is a stupid gullible fool... I have heard of no such weapon with that name and besides, the way the hand grips are encased in woven bamboo," Sephiroth pointed out as Aeris tested them against her palms. "Shows that it is a basic full metal staff that are made only here in Junon or Kalm."

Aeris shrugged, "Well 'Butterfly' sounds much more prettier than a plain old full metal staff..." she replied, as she struck the ground lightly with her staff, testing the strength and density of the weapon her hands.

"Like I have already said. A name for a weapon like this serves no purpose."

"Well, a name is created to show the difference of character from one thing to another." Aeris responded, using the staff to support herself. "Because there are different kinds of weapons, may be swords or Nun-Chucks..."

"Nun-chaku," Sephiroth intercepted.

"Whatever," Aeris frowned. "But a name shows the personality or origins of a weapon."

"Maybe..." Sephiroth thought for a moment. "So what about my katana then?"

Aeris looked confused, "What about it?"

"Masamune, it means sword of life. What does that prove?" Sephiroth questioned with a humourless grin. "Unless the wielder had a twisted sense of humour, as I can clearly recall, this sword purpose is to take life, not grant it."

Aeris frowned ."Errr…I guess..."

"Hmmm, lets' see," Sephiroth questioned to himself, as he strode across the room to his materia basket and he searched through all the materia orbs.

"As you are a Cetra, I think you will be able to manage a few of my mastered materia." the swordsman stated calmly. Aeris watched Sephiroth pick out a range of materia orbs from the container and place them on the floor beside him. Rising to his feet with a variety of coloured orbs in his hands, the swordsman walked across the room, to where Aeris stood.

"Here. I think summon magic may overexert your magick ability a bit too far, but I think your Cetra power will enable you to use this," Sephiroth said, as he handed the flower girl a piece of red materia. Aeris looked over the stone watching the orb resonate in her hand. She held it up closer to her face when she thought she saw a flicker which what she could only describe as some sort of liquid energy floating inside the crystal.

"Sephiroth? What materia is this?" Aeris questioned, rubbing the materia softly as she felt the feeling of energy flow within her. Sephiroth held his empty hand on the red materia, looking down into the glowing energy which reminded him of blue flames. Past memories of lecturing for Shinra cadets came back to his mind.

"There are five main types of materia which are separated in groups by order of colour." Sephiroth began, as he looked down at the shining pieces of materia. "Yellow is command materia. Manipulate for example. However command materia is weak weapon if used solely on its own. That is where Support materia and Magic is needed. But that is not necessary for you to know at this moment in time. Independent materia is cerise, which is for more experienced fighters so you don't need to think about that either. The materia you will be mainly using will be Magic which is green, and Summon materia which is red like that in the palm of your hand." Sephiroth paused checking to see if Aeris was still listening. And then the swordsman continued on. His eyed gazed towards his glass cabinet where his original Shinra General uniform that he wore during the Wutai war hung proudly on a stand.

"Summon materia…was discovered from sources that are still unknown. It is believed the redness of a Summon orb is formed by the blood of a warrior's spirit crystallising inside in Mako. I can honestly state by experience that Summon materia has to be the most challenging and sometimes the most beneficial materia to use in times of danger. The most experienced and wisest of SOLDIERS always carry at least one mastered summon for times of need. _Remember _that Aeris." Sephiroth recited from his mind,. The brunette nodded. "Summon materia is also 'rare' so always treat it with care, as it takes many years to control and possess to its full potential. It takes a great understanding of the summon inside the materia before you can cast it properly. You have to be one with the summon. Treat it as if the power is coming from yourself. That will make the spell stronger and the summon appear more rapidly. Do you understand Aeris?" Sephiroth asked. The swordsman never liked repeating himself.

"Um...I think I do? Yes.." Aeris answered, as her gaze focused on the red materia in her hands.

"....Fine....The materia you are now holding is the ice deity named Shiva. Each time Shiva is summoned, her power and compatibility with its owner increases. You cast the Shiva materia like that of a magic materia, by adding your life force into the spell…" Sephiroth continued on, still keeping an eye on the Cetra before him.

"Increasing and advancing the power of Summons... We rate summon materia with a five star level system to gauge the experience and power of the orb. The more powerful the glow, the stronger the summon. This Shiva has reached her fourth star level. When it reaches its fifth star level, this is where the master level is achieved and you can no longer increase the power of this piece of materia. Also note that when a materia reaches a mastered stage, it splits in two, 'birthing' another duplicate of itself at a first level star stage. You understand everything I have said Cetra?" Sephiroth questioned. Aeris looked up to reply, her face seemed a little confused yet her eyes held a hint of understanding.

'I should have explained it further. I forget that she isn't a SOLDIER..."'Sephiroth thought to himself as he watched Aeris clip the Shiva materia inside a slot of her staff with ease.

"Sephiroth?"

"Hnnnn?"

"What level is this Shiva materia again?" Aeris questioned, staring at the swordsman's face.

"...Level 4." Sephiroth replied.

"That means that this materia will split soon and a fresh Shiva will be born right," Aeris smirked, watching as Sephiroth raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"That is correct Aeris. It is good to know that you were listening to what I said. I am partially surprised how you easily understood the concept. It is a concept that is usually only briefed to experienced first class SOLDIERS."

"Wow, you actually complemented me. Don't I feel special," Aeris laughed as the swordsman sent her a strange look.

"You should. I only state what I believe is necessary or true." Sephiroth replied, taking staff from the brunette's hand and strategically positioning the other pieces of materia he had chose her to use in the remaining slots.

"Hnnn," Aeris responded, positioning her staff at her side once again.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm going to equip myself..." Sephiroth remarked as he walked over to his glass cabinet, his fingers hovering over the panel.

"Do you want me to leave, you mean...?" Aeris questioned, not entirely sure what Sephiroth truly meant.

The swordsman nodded slowly. "Yes. That would be quite helpful. I just need some time to complete a few things."

"Oh alright," Aeris answered although rather reluctantly. Her feet moved towards the sliding door leading towards the main room.

"I will be only a few minutes Aeris, just make sure you have equipped yourself correctly for I have yet to give you any accessories." Sephiroth replied, after seeing the unreadable look on the Cetra's face. Slowly pulling away the left glove from his hand, the swordsman placed his bare palm down. The panel beeped and went green in authorization. The glass window slid open with a faint click.

"Be free to take what you may need from upstairs..." The swordsman added as an after thought over his shoulder to Aeris, who simply nodded her head and walked out of eyesight.

Once Aeris was gone , Sephiroth gave out a large groan as he raised a hand to his temple, rubbing it gently as he felt a wave of an oncoming headache go across his mind.

"Blast!" the swordsman cursed, shaking his head slightly. He felt his vision waver for a moment before clearing once again. His fingertips began to slightly tremble. A soft moisture of sweat slid from his brow and onto his fingers.

"What...what is this I'm experiencing?" Sephiroth growled quietly, not wanting to alert his partner in one of the other rooms. He felt once again another bout of dizziness hit him which nearly made him drop to his knees.

'_**Hurry!!!! Time is of the essence....' **_Came a dry rasp. Sephiroth frowned to, his vision had lost all focus as he tried to lean himself against a wall.

"Mother? Is that...you?" Sephiroth voiced mentally. He clenched his teeth and as his hands trembled around his face.

"_**Grrrrr, Who else would it be? The Planet?" **_The voice boomed inside the swordsman's head, causing him to wince slightly at the snide comment.

"Mother? What is wrong?" Sephiroth questioned, his eyes blinking to try and get his vision back.

"_**Don't give me that... I know you are no fool... You know.... You are taking too long."**_ Jenova growled. "_**If you hold up any longer, your foolish puppet will over take you..."**_

Sephiroth sighed, as he leant his head against the wall. His eyes looked up into the air.

"That will never happen," Sephiroth answered. His eyebrows furrowed in annoyance at the thought that his mother believed he was being tardy and idle. "The next ship to the Western Continent will be setting sail in less than a couple of hours."

"_**Hurry then..." **_Jenova responded vehemently, the bio mass in Sephiroth's pocket writhed wildly as if to show the creature's anger before becoming still.

Sephiroth shook his head as he felt his vision slowly return to him. "Very well....mother," the swordsman replied slowly, as he moved away from the wall and towards his wutainese glass cabinet. The swordsman removed the Shinra leather belt which held the infamous SOLDIER insignia from his cabinet and then deftly put on with years of expertise. The brown braces, were quickly attached to his person soon after after he had slipped on his knee high army boots. Pulling his leather trench coat from the model stand, he quickly threw it on in one motion, fastening the metal clip at the front in place. Tugging slightly at the lapels of his coat, he fastened the silver pauldrons to his coat. Finding himself fully presentable in his infamous attire, Sephiroth turned and walked towards the arrangement of accessories which were hung proudly across his walls and cabinets. Looking towards his prized amulets, the swordsman walked over to the dresser which held them and searched through all the boxes, before finding and clipping two gold armlets on each hand. He removed an extra pair of Armlets which were placed in his pockets for his companion to use when she returned. Checking for any extra accessories that could be of use, Sephiroth pulled out a Jem Ring and a pair of earrings, after equipping himself with an amulet and a Champion belt.

"I guess this will suffice," Sephiroth said lowly under his breath, before turning to leave his armoury.

Sephiroth looked around the main room, eyeing his Masamune on the wall before taking it down and inspecting the marrs on which laid there. Sephiroth lightly brushed a finger across one groove, frowning at the indentation for a moment before walking back to his armoury. Finding a stool near a table, he searched the drawer beside it, looking for his razor knife. He kept his sword steadily on his lap as he tried to remove the dents that had somehow made its way onto the blade. After coming to the conclusion that the sword was up to good enough standard, Sephiroth pulled out a small brown hued bottle, and removed the cap. The strong smell instantly rose to his nose, as he snorted in disgust, before coating Masamune in the brown liquid, instantly removing the tarnished bloodstains that marred the surface. He quickly wiped off with a cloth and tossed into a waste paper basket.

Sephiroth scrutinised his sword yet again, as he ran a bare hand across the now sharpened blade, pleased to see a swift clean cut on his hand and no blood residue on his sword.

"Hmm," Sephiroth thought to himself putting his glover back on his hand once again. He took one last look at his sword before placing it on the table and then he walked over to where he kept his scabbards for Masamune. Since Masamune was a ancient weapon, created by the greatest armourer of the ancient times, the sheath for the great death blade had been lost from the past wars and Sephiroth had personally crafted his own two sheaths. One sheath was made to be placed on the back for less detection and an open scabbard which was easily tied to the hip and had more general use, for easier access. Taking the open scabbard between his hands, Sephiroth eyed it for a moment, his face looking as if he were contemplating something.

"Could my 'hip' scabbard be the reason why Masamune is getting marred?" Sephiroth mumbled out loud, the image of ShinRa's HQ and all the flights of stairs he ran up. His sword clanging with each rough impact.

"I see...hnnn,"

"Sephiroth?!?!"

A voice behind him broke him off his thoughts, as he turned around instantly to see Aeris, holding her bag and staff, looking more than ready to leave.

"Seph? What are you thinking about?" Aeris questioned, walking up to him slowly, her staff tapping lightly against the ground with each step it crossed.

"Haven't I told you before not to call me that....." Sephiroth frowned slightly, before shaking his head. "It doesn't matter. You don't listen to anyone but yourself..."

"I do too!" Aeris argued, her lips frowning in annoyance. "I'm listening to you now, and I've called you Seph plenty of times and you haven't complained."

Sephiroth huffed, his eyes glaring over towards the Cetra as the frown on his face increased. "I don't want nor need a nickname. My name is Sephiroth" Sephiroth growled. "I don't want it abbreviated any other way." He finished, giving Aeris a look that he was in no mood for her silly games.

"Alright Sir," Aeris said light amusement, winning yet another growl from the swordsman.

"Ouch...You don't have to be so grouchy... What got you so worked up?" Aeris joked as she saw Sephiroth turn his back on her.

"......Time."

Aeris blinked a few times, before shrugging. 'It seems Sephiroth has gone off into one of his _foul moods_ again' Aeris stated mentally, giggling at the thought.

"What is so funny?" Sephiroth snapped, turning towards Aeris once again as she pulled a straight face.

"Oh nothing, nothing," Aeris answered hastily, shaking her head, knowing that it wasn't wise to taunt Sephiroth when he was this short-tempered.

"Good," Sephiroth muttered soon after, turning his attention back to the sheath in his hands. Aeris stood for a moment in silence, before eyeing Masamune on the table across the room. Being the ever curious Cetra that she was, she ignored Sephiroth's stubborn form and walked towards the table, eyeing the sword as it shone in the light. Her own image reflected within the blade. Several slots of materia held an arrangement of different coloured orbs.

"Masamune...." Aeris breathed, hoping Sephiroth wouldn't hear her. One of her gloved hands brushed itself against the leather hilt as she tried to grasp it between both of her hands. Aeris, knew she was not the type of person to admire swords but she had to admit that the person who created the weapon must of had a LOT of skill to make a sword that only the Great Sephiroth was known to wield. The blade was so long and beautiful, and it almost looked like there was a glow of green emanating from the blade. She felt the unconscious to place her fingers across the sharp edge.

"Don't touch it!" Came a harsh shout from behind the shocked Cetra. She struggled to compose herself as she saw Sephiroth watch her carefully across the room. A scowl was written across his face.

"Um....sorry.." Aeris apologised, bending her head for forgiveness as she heard footsteps walk up to her, then past her form to the sword upon the table.

"You really have no common sense do you Cetra?" Sephiroth growled holding his sword at his side.

"This weapon is no toy or staff to be played with. This blade could have severed off all your

fingers with the slightest touch!" Sephiroth shouted as Aeris cringed at the graphic image, her eyes feeling like they were trying to tear up. "You hear me Aeris. Do not touch my weapons!" Sephiroth commanded with a bark, turning to stare at Aeris' face. The Cetra tried to keep calm and composed but was obviously failing. Sephiroth sighed slightly, shaking his head as he tried to calm down his burning anger. "Aeris, I am the only one who can wield this sword. Just don't try and do that foolish stunt again..."

Aeris sniffed lightly, yet she nodded her head in understanding, once again grateful for the fact that her helmet had a visor to cover her watery eyes.

"Aeris," Sephiroth began. "I am only reprimand you for your own well being."

"I know...." Aeris replied as she stared down at her feet.

Sephiroth looked at her face for a moment. "Very well then..... are you ready?" He questioned, walking back to where he left his sheath, picking up his 'back sheath' and quickly placed it over his back, before strapping Masamune behind him.

"I guess so...." Aeris answered as she looked down at herself.

"Here Cetra." Sephiroth stated in a calm tone to Aeris, as his hands went inside his pockets. " Before I forget, take these." The general commanded handling the accessories and placing them in Aeris' open hand.

" A pair of Gold Armlets. Very valuable and useful when combining materias. This ring here, is a Jem ring. You will need that when we cross over on the next continent. It Protects against paralyze, petrify and slow so keep it on you at all times. The gold earrings just give you a boost to your magic power which is rather beneficial to someone who relies on magic more than physical attacks." Sephiroth lectured, watching as Aeris put all the pieces of jewellery on, clipping the armlets in place.

"Done!" Aeris finished, as she fastened her earrings in and positioned her ring on her finger.

"Good....let us depart then..." Sephiroth said smoothly, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear, before striding as the room and back to the main door. His Manipulate materia once again was out in the palm of his hands. He summoned its Ancient magicks to life.

"Be on alert Cetra... There is no turning back now..." Sephiroth warned Aeris, waiting for the blue clad Cetra to pass him before he himself walked through the main door and locked it behind him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Hey! An entire Aer/Seph chapter! They are finally on their way to leaving Junon for Costa Del Sol. Will Cloud and co make it on time top catch the ship and will Cloud ever catch up with Aer +Seph? Who knows? 'Cept me what will happen? Please review to state what you thought about this chapter. I would really appreciate it. Maybe if I get quite a few reviews, I may try to do upload two chapters at a time!**

**Arigatou and Jane**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	35. Ouch

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 35**

**Ouch....**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!! Ahem...enough said.**

**Hello fellow readers. Aer_seph4eva here, and I have to say that I am in a really hyper mood after seeing all the updated A/S fics on this site . It really is nice to know that I am not the only one going crazy over this couple. Ahem.. anyway....**

**Happy New year everyone!!**

**Now on with the fic.....**

**In the last chapter.....**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

The journey had felt never ending. The sun had began to slowly rise over the grassy hills of the eastern continent, yet the AVALANCHE team kept on marching forward proudly. Cloud Strife was striding in front. His blond hair swayed lightly in the breeze. His female partner Tifa, was only a few steps behind him. She cracked her knuckles a few times as if awaiting for an attack. Barret and Red were held in defensive mode, behind the party. Throughout the whole journey, the team strangely enough didn't get caught up in too many battles. However they all remained on alert as Cloud so wisely warned them 'to always be prepared for the unexpected.'

As a group, the AVALANCHE team were rather quiet, the only sounds coming from them were the dull thud of boots stepping through hard earth. The sound of silence was broken after a sudden exclamation.

"Agghh! Darn thing!" Tifa cried out, kicking the obstacle out of her way. Her hands desperately handled her now injured foot. She hobbled over a few feet before dropping herself on the ground. She chewed her lip in discomfort as she tested out the reflex of her foot, cringing in response to her actions.

"Hey Tifa what's the matter?" Cloud questioned, stopping mid stride, both of his eyebrows arched in surprise at the outburst behind him, as he walked over to his fallen comrade. Barret did the same.

"You alright Teef?" Barret questioned pointing over at Tifa's boot. "Did ya trip over a rock or some'ting?"

Tifa shook her head. "No. I don't think so...It was sharp like a pin and it somehow went through my sole." Tifa responded, as she tried to reposition her wounded foot on the floor. "Ouch," She moaned her hands grasping the red laces before Cloud covered her hands.

"Let me see..." The Ex-SOLDIER said in a concerned tone, as he gently tugged the boot lace undone, loosening the boot, before sliding it off as best he could. He gave a soft smile of apology when Tifa cringed in discomfort. The sock was then pulled off and Cloud gently handled the warrior's foot, tilting it slightly to see the angry red mark cross over the sole.

"This needs to be healed before it gets infected and becomes something worse," Cloud stated, removing his hands from Tifa's foot to remove his gloves. He turned to Barret.

"Have you got any antidotes or whatever?" Cloud questioned, rubbing his hand over the broken skin aware and slightly surprised at Tifa's response. She shivered and gripped his arm.

"I dunno Spike," Barret replied as he checked his inventory. "Is dis it?" The burly man questioned, handing over a blue vial, watching as Cloud inspected it closely.

"Potion....This'll do...I think?" The blonde fighter responded, pulling the cork off the top with his teeth before pouring a small amount on his hands and onto the girl's injury.

"Grrr...arrgh. Hey Cloud! That hurts you know!!" Tifa moaned out in pain, as she gritted and bared her teeth at the blond. Cloud continued on with his administrations, fully aware and sympathetic for the extra pain he was putting her under.

"Come on Tifa, you'll survive," Cloud joked, winning a slap on the shoulder from his female partner, as he pulled out a small cloth from his pocket and wrapped it around the injured foot.

"This is all I can do," Cloud said frowning in annoyance. "If I were to heal it as it is now, your foot would be too weak to use so you'll have to work it lightly and rest it when needed," Cloud stated in a commanding tone, as Tifa nodded her head in agreement, slowly putting her boot back on.

"The thing that puzzles me is to what could cause an injury like that?" Cloud commented as he raised a hand to his chin in thought.

"I have an idea," Came a low growl beside him, as Cloud quickly turned to see Red sniffing at an object half covered with dirt on the floor.

"What's this?" Cloud questioned to himself as he bent down to inspect the object, noting the sharp needle sticking upwards vertically in the air. His fingers rubbed the silver pin which was coated with Tifa's blood before picking it up and handling it in his palm.

"What is it Cloud?" Red questioned, his nose sniffing across Cloud's nose at the object with a scent familiar from something. He instantly recoiled in an instant as he realised what smell he was remembering.

"Hojo..." Red growled lowly in his throat as he bared his teeth in anger, as the other team-mates turned in surprise to see the normally so composed member of their team in anger.

"What about Hojo?" Tifa questioned as he made herself stand, as she limped over to the red beast and her leader.

Red snorted. "The scent of that professor is all over that 'device'."

"Hnnn," Cloud thought mentally, rolling the item within his fingers. "I don't know what it is but if it is something linked with Hojo it must be important..." Cloud stated as Tifa looked over his shoulder, her hands lightly gripping the metallic armour of the Ex-SOLDIER's shoulder pad, in an attempt to find what the fuss was about.

"What's that Cloud?" The Zangan fighter questioned, wincing as she shifted her weight on her feet while Cloud held out his gloved palm for Tifa to have more of a look at the item, as he stood up to his full height.

"I dunno Teef." Cloud responded rubbing his finger across the dry flecks of blood as if there would be some insignia of some sort or label. "It could be a brooch...maybe?"

He heard a laugh from his right, as a gloved hand instantly plucked the item from his hand. Tifa shook her head in amusement. A light smirk graced her lips, as her pearl drop earrings twinkled in merriment, almost captivating him.

"Cloud... Hello?!?" Tifa grinned, waving a hand in front of the blonde's face, instantly drawing the blonde's attention once again, delighting in the shy look of embarrassment and surprise glowing on his warmed cheeks.

"Uh yeah Tifa?" Cloud stated, scratching his head as he feigned a cough, trying to ignore the look of amusement from his gun armed team-mate and how his eyes sparkled with merriment.

"Cloud! Weren't you listening to me?" Tifa stated in mock annoyance, waving a finger at him taunting him for his usual fiery response.

"Hey!" Cloud complained, his mouth turning into a pout as he furrowed his eyebrows. "I can't help it if you are...."

"Are what Cloud?" Tifa retaliated, placing a hand on her hip.

'Yeah Cloud? Are what? You really are a dumb fool...' Cloud chastised himself as he slapped his head at the predicament he was in.

"Cloud?"

'Come on dumb ass, say something before she suspects anything.' Cloud's mind warned him, cringing inwardly at the voice in his head on which he knew came from his own conscience. 'Great just great... My own mind is mocking me. I know I deserve it though, I am too weak to even fight back.' Shaking away the negative thoughts, the blond straightened his back as he realised that everyone was staring at him as if something was direly wrong. Scratching his head out of embarrassment, he turned his blue eyes on in the direction of Junon. "Cloud? What's wrong?" Tifa questioned to the blonde after he failed to respond to her earlier question, the worry in her voice managing to get the EX-SOLDIER out of his morbid thoughts.

" Huh?!? urrr... I...Nothing Tifa!" Cloud replied with a bit too much enthusiasm 'Way to go Cloud she'll surely suspect nothing eh?' Came a sarcastic thought which Cloud tried to banish to the back of his head. "Just nothing.." Cloud repeated with more emphasis, relieved when his friends around him seemed to believe his words.

"Oh really... Are you sure?" Tifa questioned, handing back the foreign object in her leader's hands. "You just kinda spaced out and all," Tifa continued, holding a look of concern at the blonde haired warrior.

"Yeah! Are you sick or some-ting Spiky?" Barret said in a less gruff tone than he usually used.

"Uh..... I'm fine. Just a little head-ache. That's all," Cloud responded scratching the back of his head, as he tried to keep his mako eyes away from the looks his AVALANCHE members were giving him.

"Anyway..." Cloud continued, turning to look toward the direction of his destination. "We aren't too far from Junon now, so if we hurry we might get there before noon." Looking down at the object in his palm, he had a sudden temptation to drop and discard it from what secrecies could be shrouding around it. However the blond fisted the item tightly within his palm, coming to the decision that he will decide what to do with Hojo's contraption at a later date.

"Lets hurry on then guys. We can find out what this 'thingy' is later. Come on then everyone!" Cloud commanded in his usual feigned upbeat tone, giving a slight half grin to his teammates.

"Alright den leader, we're behind ya!" Barret responded in affirmative, as Tifa half limped to the blonde's side. Red following on beside her.

"Right then, on to Junon." Tifa stated focussing her chestnut eyes on the pathway ahead.

"Yeah..." Came a soft response from the blond haired warrior as he placed the item in his inventory case before striding on forward, all too aware of a throbbing pain making itself aware at the back of his head.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Grrrr, I swear you were brought on this planet to torment me Cetra," Sephiroth growled, as he yanked Aeris' arm out of the way once again. The swordsman nearly sent her sprawling if it weren't for him balancing her, and hiding her in time from another round of SOLDIERS who had been suspicious the very tiny Shinra cadet who walked too effeminately to be taken seriously.

"Nope, just to annoy you," Aeris said with a light chuckle underneath her breath winning another growl from the swordsman, who moved them from their hiding place and back down the corridor. Aeris followed on from behind. A hidden grin remained on her lips as she followed the dark cloaked warrior down a never ending pathway of corridors. It seemed he knew where he was going, because in all honesty, Aeris had no idead.

"That was a close one though," Aeris sighed to herself, tuning her head to look back behind her. "I think that they almost founded us out."

"You mean they almost founded 'you' out," Sephiroth muttered in response, his face darkened into a frown as he turned to walk through the subway.

"Yeah whatever, same thing." Aeris whispered, dismissing Sephiroth's grunt of annoyance with a wave of her hand.

"Be careful Cetra," The swordsman warned in a dark serious tone, his face not even turning to look at her. "If I am forced to baby you around any more, then may have to leave you here and carry on without you."

"Hey! That's not a very nice thing to say!" Aeris scolded in half surprise. The thought that Sephiroth could leave her at the drop of a hat began to unnerve her. Looking around to make sure that no-one had noticed her slip of crying out, she clasped her hands together and quietly walked behind the swordsman more obediently than before, not wanting to push the warrior further to see if he would actually do what he had threatened.

"Then behave and be quiet," Sephiroth snapped in a low tone, his pace unconsciously quickening as he tightened his grip around the flaring Manipulate materia which was held in between the palms of his hands.

After turning another corner and past another item store, Aeris was starting to get annoyed. It built up slowly as she stared at the swordsman's back, as he strode on ahead almost arrogantly. 'Just cause he has that command materia and all, he thinks that he is so high and mighty. Why does he have to be such an....' Aeris didn't time to finish that thought for soon enough she felt her body collide into a hard brick wall.

"AGH!" Aeris exclaimed, pulling back from the wall to rub her forehead in pain knowing that her head would probably give her a head-ache as punishment for daydreaming. She was sure that there were probably a few people who saw her make that clumsy mistake.

"What are you doing Cetra?" Came a sharp shout of surprise from the Cetra's right as Sephiroth came storming towards her in an almost wild flurry. His eyes blazing green with uncontrollable anger as he frowned down at her.

"Stop making a scene! What have I told you before. Stay on guard!" Sephiroth growled, his mouth turning into a snarl as he almost push passed through Aeris. Taking a few steps forward, he paused when he realised the flowergirl had not moved an inch. Biting back another growl, he turned to face the Ancient.

"Hurry up Cetra! If you were paying attention, then you would not have made an absolute fool of yourself. Think of the mission and come on! The docks are not too far ahead and I do not want you sabotaging this mission," Sephiroth barked again, waiting for some sort of response from the Cetra before marching on, unaware of the silent tears that were trailing down the girl's damp cheeks, beneath her visor.

Sniffling quietly to herself, Aeris moved her gloved hands up beneath her visor to wipe at her damp eyes, breathing a few deep breaths to get her compose back before marching on forward. An uncharacteristic serious expression was etched on her face.

'Why he is so mean? One minute he can act almost friendly and the next...Its like he's trying to be two people or something. Arg I just don't understand him!' Aeris complained to herself noting how Sephiroth turned his head to look at her every few moments to check up on her.

"It's almost as if he is keeping an eye on me, as if I were to stab him in the back." Aeris said beneath her breath unaware that Sephiroth had picked up on her mumblings only after hearing his unexpected reply.

"Aeris. You know that is not true..." Sephiroth muttered in a low tone although it reached the Cetra's ears. Green eyes widened slightly before turning to look down at the ground, almost ashamed for thinking and saying things that she knew weren't true to her heart.

"..I'm sorry," Aeris responded after a moment, her face staring at the ground in guilt, as she followed the sound of the swordsman's feet.

"..........Come on, we're almost there," Sephiroth said in a less angrier tone, one side of his lips unconsciously turning upwards into a gentle smile before straightening into his usual frown . Turning his head to give her a passive look, his eyes quickly looked behind the blue uniformed Cetra for any suspicious characters before turning once again down another corridor.

Aeris nodded her head but Sephiroth was at no angle to see her action. He tried to keep on alert for danger while recharging his Manipulate materia when he felt his spell weakening. After seeing the docks in sight and the merchant ships aligned to set sail, the swordsman lightly breathed a sigh of relief. He quickly ushering Aeris ahead of him. It was at that moment when there was a suddenly large blow of a horn, followed by other highly loud and annoying instruments which made Sephiroth wince and release a sharp hiss of pain due to his sensitive hearing.

Aeris paused mid-step, turning around slightly in the direction of the loud music, looking, turning to give a look at the general in confusion.

"It seems Shinra is performing one of their formal marches again." Sephiroth said smoothly, listening to the parade music for a moment before walking past Aeris, who paused for a moment to listen before following soon after.

"Do these 'formal marching' always take place in Junon?" Aeris questioned, taking in the cheery tune of the march, trying to step in sync with the beat, yet failing after a few tries.

"No..." Sephiroth answered, pausing for a moment as if in thought, as he walked across the dock, searching for the right mode of travel.

"Then...what?"

" Shinra are foolishly celebrating the arrival of their new inept President."

"That's a nice way of saying it," Aeris stated sarcastically as Sephiroth grunted in response.

"But how do you know?" The Cetra questioned after a moment following Sephiroth

Sephiroth turned and let out a dark chuckle, a smug grin graced his lips as he followed the walkway before crossing the ramp. His hands moved to grace the lower rungs of the ladder.

"Let's just say a little birdie told me. Also known as the media and overhearing the SOLDIERS we've recently passed."

"........?" Aeris gave him a look of confusion before shaking her head.

"Why can't you just say things out right, instead of confusing me?" Aeris complained, watching as Sephiroth deftly climbed up the rungs of the ladder. Sephiroth chuckled darkly at the brunette's words, as he watched her follow him in tow.

"You try to reprimand me for being blunt and now you say I'm being too vague. Make up your mind Cetra," The swordsman lightly joked, keeping on guard for any SOLDIERS on the lookout. Aeris climbed up the ladder with less grace than her predecessor.

"....You're trying to goad me into an argument again aren't you?" Aeris sighed in annoyance, trying to muster a frown on her face as she climbed over the ladder and stood up to her feet.

Sephiroth just raised one eyebrow in amusement and partial surprise, shrugging his shoulders.

"...Perhaps," The swordsman chuckled, guiding Aeris across the ship. He moved her out of the way when he believed she was too close to danger of alerting the merchants on the ship.

"See! Humph! Why do all the men I know have such pompous attitudes?" the flowergirl questioned in annoyance, following Sephiroth, as he went past many wooden crates. She watched him open a hatchet from below and then heard him utter for her to climb down inside.

"Probably so that they can keep up with your snobbish manner," Sephiroth retorted watching as Aeris' gave him an incredulous look.

"I am not a snob!" Aeris said with shock, her ears flaring with renewed anger.

"Oh I apologise for my mistake mi'lady," Sephiroth remarked, giving a light mock bow, his voice dripping with sarcasm . "Now hurry up and climb down the ladder before I push you down instead."

Aeris' face paled. "You wouldn't.." The Cetra gasped, slowly beginning to climb down the rungs.

"Hmmmn," Sephiroth paused in mid sentence for a more dramatic effect. "Probably not, but the idea is truly tempting." His mouth cracking into a evil grin as he saw Aeris descend down the ladder with more haste.

"Now that's better. Less talk and more action Cetra, You never know, with more discipline I could turn you into a SOLDIER." Sephiroth commented, climbing down the ladder after Aeris, yet not before closing the hatchet above.

After jumping off the last rung, the swordsman look to see if there were any stowaways hiding in the corners, noticing all the empty crates which laid discarded around the room. After finishing his safety check, he turned his eyes to look at a fuming Aeris.

"Why do you always have to be so cruel to me?" Aeris questioned, sitting upon one of the wooden crates.

"Life's cruel. Deal with it," Sephiroth replied calmly, climbing up the ladder once again to lock the hatchet from the inside, before resuming his position on a empty crater.

"But...You can at least try being nice to me." Aeris offered. "It isn't that hard."

"Heh, when I deem you deserve it." Sephiroth stated, unsheathing Masamune and laying it by his side, in close arm length range for precaution.

Aeris pouted at Sephiroth's words. "And when's will I deserve it?" She frowned, folding her arms against her chest.

"

....That all depends on you," Came the amused reply. "Rest up Cetra, we will leave the dock soon," Sephiroth stated, stretching his neck, feelings the bones crack in response.

"Humph.. I'll never understand you," Aeris stated, her emerald eyes turned to look out at the only window in the room.

"The feeling's mutual," Came the sardonic response.

"Now why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be a nice and fun journey?" Aeris commented sarcastically.

Sephiroth let out a dark chuckle. "Maybe because you decided to come along."

Aeris paused for a moment, as his words began to slowly sink in......

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**I simply love writing the quarrels between Scorpios/Seph and Aquarians/Aer. I get most of the inspiration out of my best friend. Gah! why are all Scorpio males so darn over protective and suspicious as if the worst is about to happen? Ah well, it cannot be helped ne?**

**28 days till my B-day!!! YAY!!!**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	36. Getting to the upper level

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 36**

**Getting to the upper level**

**Disclaimer**

**Final fantasy 7 DOES NOT BELONG TO ME!!!!!!!!! *****pouts* I wish it did though, **

**then all the ff characters would be mine MUAHAHAHAHAH! Ahem... Anyway, due to the small amount of spare time I have, I decided to do something useful and continue my fic. Either that or Maths Revision..*shudder*. Oh I have one question to you guys out there... Is there by any chance, someone who knows where I can find Sephiroth screenshots or Tetsuya Nomura's Sephiroth artwork from kingdom hearts? I've pretty much searched for hours on end and found nothing. The only useful info that I have found is that FFX is gonna be a trilogy. (I have no idea what the third section is gonna be about. That Wakka and Lu are together, and that the new character that has a similar gothic style to Lulu is called Paine. Tidus is in it too like most people have already known. Yuna has to rescue Tidus from some sort of deranged people. Anyway, enough about FFX....**

**On with the fic.....**

**In the last chapter.....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Now why do I have a feeling that this is not going to be a nice and fun journey?" Aeris commented sarcastically.

Sephiroth let out a dark chuckle. "Maybe because you decided to come along."

Aeris paused for a moment, as his words began to slowly sink in......

"SEPHIROTH!!!!!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Through sheer concentration and power alone, AVALANCHE arrived at Junon; a traditional and slightly backwards town specialised in the art of fishing. The small group could only wonder why a seemingly peaceful town had some of the most rowdiest and deafening music coming from above the water tower.

"..So what now Cloud?" Red tried to say above the music, looking with interest at the buildings around him, taking a sniff of the air to recoil in disgust at the foul stench of mako that surrounded the entire area.

Cloud didn't speak for a moment, his eyes surveying the people in the distance, and the small wooden houses, that although seemed more well kept than those in the Midgar, they still held the same trace of Shinra destruction, from the withered trees and desolate coastlines. Shaking his head slightly, to get his thought back on track, Cloud gave a curt nod in Red's direction, turning to the rest of his team. His body leant against a nearby fence of a house. His mako blue eyes locked on his team-mates in concentration. He folded his arms around his chest in a comfortable position.

"Now we have finally arrived," Cloud began, turning his face upwards, as if the sky above him would give him the answers. "We have to get back on track. Aeris is more than likely here, that is if she is still in Shinra's possession... We need to find more information if anyone has seen her, or knows anything about her whereabouts. I can't simply give up on her as it is my fault that she got involved with all of this." The leader of Avalanche turned looking down the main street of the town where the main complex of the Shinra building stood. A few guards were wandering aimlessly along the gravel paths, guarding the elevator. Cloud knew it was the only way inside.

Tifa shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, the injury on her foot was a minor dull pain that she could easily put at the back of her mind due to her Zangan training. However the guilt of having been involved with the capture of the flower girl Aeris gravely distressed her. If it weren't for her advising Aeris to take care of Marlene, then maybe things wouldn't have turned out as complicated as they all ready were. And the Midgar Zolom. Tifa shuddered in response, not wanting her thoughts to stray into any more than they already had. Tifa didn't notice until she felt a small tap on her shoulder that she has spaced out for so long and that she and Cloud were alone in the streets of Junon.

"Hey? Where has Barret and Red gone?" Tifa questioned, looking left to right to see which direction they could have went down.

"Urrr Tifa, they said that they were gonna get a few items for our inventory. Barret wanted to get more ammo for his gun. I think they were gonna look around the town for information of getting in the ShinRa HQ too," Cloud answered as Tifa gave a silent nod in response, not concentrating as the previous thoughts of a certain megalomaniac ShinRa army General came back to her mind, and how this changed the turn of events if the rumours were indeed true, that Sephiroth was indeed the one who slaughtered the Zolom. Surely no man was strong enough to kill and heft that great monster from one side of the swamp to the other with sheer brutality, unless.... there was some greater plan behind it....

"Yet the insignia, his mark was on the carcass..." Tifa spoke out loud, shuddering at the thought as her scar began to tingle, as if the mere thought of Sephiroth brought back the bursting pain when she felt the sharp slash of metal against her skin.

A hand on her shoulder awoke her yet again from her eerie thoughts, and she looked up into a pair of concerned Mako eyes. She returned the gaze for a moment before turning away. The concern Cloud felt for her was apparent yet he had made no move to console her.

'_As if he can't or just doesn't want to. I am his friend, nothing more...'_

"Tifa, are you alright? What is getting you so down? I thought I was the only one allowed to have the sad face," Cloud mock pouted, trying to lighten the situation,. getting the wanted result as Tifa cracked a smile, the dullness in her eyes partly fading.

Tifa shook her head. "I'm fine Cloud. I just have the feeling of nostalgia when I see all the buildings in this town. It reminds just me of home.."

Cloud nodded slowly, the image of burning flames, swarming the town, of black smoke killing the survivors who managed to flee themselves from there burning homes. And the way the fire flickered, almost as if hesitant to cross the figure clad in black, who created all the pain and suffering.

"Yeah. Junon kinda resembles our Nibelheim with the water tower and all," Cloud commented, shaking the thought of the burning Nibelheim from his head and getting back to the present.

"Hmmmm, home. Cloud, can I ask you a question?" Tifa spoke after a moments silence.

"Do you miss our hometown. Nibelheim?"

Cloud scratched his head. " Well....I....The thought of Nibelheim brings back many jumbled memories.... Yeah. I guess I do kinda miss the old Nibelheim and all."

"So..." Tifa drawled on. "Would you ever revisit the town again? I'm thinking of doing so when we cross the northern continent. Pay my respects and all. Think of how it used to look like and all before ShinRa burned it."

"Hnnnnn, Sephiroth....." Cloud whispered darkly, before realising that Tifa was awaiting a response from him.

"I guess it is the right thing to do....... I guess." Cloud replied as Tifa nodded her head in agreement.

"Do you think that we should find out what this darn, infernal music is? It seems ShinRa are plotting something," Cloud commented, looking up in the direction of where the music came from.

"Yeah. Maybe Red or Barret have found some useful information." Tifa commented.

"Why speak of the devil, here they come now," Cloud commented with a laugh as Barret came stomping toward the duo, Red following in tow. His fiery tail flickering two and fro behind him.

"Hey you two! Don't say you've bin standing 'da whole time here?" Barret questioned, adjusting his newly bought gun arm. Its metal paintwork glinted in the sun.

"Ur yeah....sorry Barret," Tifa apologised.

"Kids these days," Barret stated, shaking his head in response. "Leave them for a moment, and they're making out on the sidewalk..."

A pause of silence. "BARRET!!!!"

"Sheesh...only joking Tifa. I know you have better taste than to make out with this dumb spike anyway," Barret laughed watching Cloud and Tifa frown in response.

Cloud's brow furrowed. "Hey I resent that!"

"Isn't that going a little below the belt Barret?" Tifa commented.

Barret shrugged his shoulders, walking right up to the blond warrior.

"He knows I don't mean it Tif, See?" Barret replied giving Cloud a firm slap on the back with his normal arm, knocking the air out of the blonde's lungs and almost sending him sprawling over on the sidewalk.

"Yeah....ugh," Cloud coughed, rubbing his now sore back as Barret chuckled at his antics.

"Anyway. Red said he had thought of an idea, so we made our way back to you guys..." Barret stated, looking down at his feline companion who nodded in agreement before turning his attention to his leader.

"Barret and I have scanned around the area in the town, and I have came to the conclusion that the only way up here is by using the elevator guarded by the ShinRa and......" Cloud frowned before interjecting, "Then that means there is no other way."

Red shook his head. "I didn't say there was no other way. Just that the town holds no answers for us. But the beach may give us a clue of entering upper Junon, for that is where the base of Junon's electrical power is set."

Cloud rubbed his chin in thought, pondering the feline's words, before coming to a decision and nodding his head to before turning to that of the others.

"Okay then. Lets follow Red's idea and head down to the beach then guys," Cloud commanded, placing a hand on his hip and pointing in the direction to the quay where he remembered going to the beach on those lonely, cold nights to get away from the laughter of his peers. He mentally sighed. Those 'happy' cadet years…of having the pain inflicted upon his lithe form, and not being able to defend himself, or having the courage to tell the higher authorities for fear of embarrassment.

Placing a stern look on his face, the blond was about to move onwards to the peer before a strangled cry echoed across the area, followed by the roar of what sounded like some sort of sea monster.

"What's going on?" Tifa cried out, watching as the people on the streets scampered off into their houses, sealing their doors shut leaving the roads barren and empty.

"The scream came from the beach!" Cloud shouted. "Come on!" And with quick nod to his team mates, he ran off to the beach. His AVALANCHE companions following on from behind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Priscilla squirmed under the monster's grasp. She flailed her arms around for a moment of escape, hoping that her dolphin companion had made it to safety with her intervention.

"Help! Someone help!" The young girl gasped between the waves, luckily managing to avoid a sharp fin from slashing her arm. She managed to take a large breath before being forced under the waves, her oxygen supply decreasing dramatically as her vision blurry.

That was all she remembered before it went all dark.....

.................................................................................................................................

"Urg...urrr...What was the number plate of the truck that hit me?" Priscilla moaned as she spat out a mouthful of water, grudgingly sitting up, before realising a pair of foreign mako blue eyes were staring down at her face closely as he held a strong hold of her shoulders. Trying to hold back the light blush on her cheeks, she finally managed to find her voice.

"Who...who are you?" Her petite face scrunched up in confusion and partial embarrassment, as the spiky haired blonde moved back, a coy smile on his lips as he attempted to stand from the sand, pulling her up with him.

"Are you alright?" Cloud countered, mentally checking the girl for injuries after the battle she encountered with the sea monster. His team party had little troubles fighting the monster off due to his expertise experience being in SOLDIER and the useful yet utterly hilarious summon of the Chocomog, which proved rather effective against the over grown water beast, even though it ended up making everyone loose focus and gaining a few split sides from laughing too hard at a fierce monster being felled by a Kami Kazi moogle on a chocobo.

The younger girl was hesitant at first, mustering up courage, as she looked down at her hands and at the shining object clasped between them.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you," Priscilla thanked him, before she had a sudden worried thought.

"Mr Dolphin! Did you save Mr Dolphin?" The brunette girl cried out with worry, rushing back into the sea, past the dead carcass of the sea beast, to look for her sea friend.

"Hey! Wait up!" Cloud called out, as Barret, Red and Tifa looked on as they saw the young girl dive again into the water.

"Grrrr. Don't 'dis kid ever learn? She was almost killed in 'dis water yet she goes back in there to get swallowed up by another big ass fish!" Barret bellowed, shaking his head. "I'm just glad that Marlene is not like this."

Tifa turned to him. "Barret. Don't be harsh... She is only a child. Let's go and find out what she is looking for?"

"Alright... then. Lets see what da brat is up to," Barret stated winning a look from Tifa.

"Hey Spike? Come and get a move on!" The burly man sounded, turning to the younger male to see him looking over at the water tower, in deep thought. A sudden cruel thought came to Barret's mind and he was just too funny not to say.

"Hey Cloud? Come on then, or are yu too much in a stupor from having your first kiss with a girl?" Barret cackled with glee, at the moment of shock that he had created.

A look of shock and confusion crossed the young man's face. His sapphire eyes widening in understanding. "Wha?????"

Barret gave out a loud snorting laugh, "Hahahaha, Cloud's got a crush!"

Cloud frowned. "That's not funny Barret!"

Tifa too was just as amused as Cloud was, her mouth set in a tight line as she decided to voice her thoughts. " Barret stop teasing Cloud. He had to give that girl CPR or else she would have died!"

"Hey! Hey! I was only joking...." Barret tried to state, waving his human hand in apology as Tifa stood, still unamused.

"Hehehehehe, you grownups are sure funny," Came a soft voice, which broke the argument between the older adults who noticed asmall girl sitting on the beach beside Red. The young girl scratched behind his ears. Red flinched at the cold contact of her hand from the water before purring responsively and edging his head closer to her hand.

"You're a funny kitty," Priscilla giggled patting Red on the nose before standing up to make her way over to Cloud, who stood poised with his hands crossed at his chest.

The young girl played with her foot in the sand for a moment, thinking of the right words to say to the man before her. In her mind, this blond haired cutie had saved her life and gave her a moments happiness after the shocking death of her mother which occurred only two days ago.

"Ummmm.... Thank you for saving me," Priscilla giggled, her eyes rising to meet the eyes of warm sky blue. The blonds unruly spikes drooping over one side of his face, from the water still residing there.

Cloud's eyes twinkled as he gave a soft grin. "Don't mention it!" He said in a happy tone winning a bright smile across the young girl's face.

"What is your name?" Priscilla questioned after a moment, thinking that you cannot have a crush on someone without knowing their name.

"Well.... I'm Cloud," pointing to himself. "My best friend here is called Tifa and that big moody guy over there is Barret." Cloud chuckled winning a grunt of disapproval from the burly gunman.

"Oh! Cloud is such a pretty name. Cool! My name's Priscilla!" The brunette chirped as she grasped the whistle in her hands tightly against her chest.

"Priscilla eh? That's a nice name," Cloud commented, enjoying the flush on the younger girl's cheeks and the girl's cheery attitude.

"Why...Thank you, I am in your debt." Priscilla stated yet again bending down in appreciation.

"Think nothing of it," Tifa added, smiling at the girl's antics and the obvious attraction this Priscilla felt towards Cloud. It was almost cute if it weren't for the fact that Tifa could see herself in the girl's position. Fawning over a man that she could never have, yet only hope that someday that he would turn to her and say...

"Hey Priscilla, I think you could help us," Cloud thought for a moment, rubbing his unmarred chin before directing his attention to the young child.

"Do you know any way that we could get into ShinRa, the upper level?"

Priscilla gave him a look to see if he was joking.

"By using the elevator."

Cloud laughed out loud, "No, no," he chuckled waving his hands before scratching the back of his head. "I meant... Is there a way without being seen? A 'Secret' way?" Cloud questioned as the younger girl finally understood what he was trying to say.

"Ohhhh!.....hmmm....I wonder.....Hey! I have an idea! Mr Dolphin!" The young girl exclaimed, as she ran towards the water and held the whistle against her lips, before blowing. The noise resounded about the area. After a moment, in the corner of Cloud's eye, he saw the flicker of something grey cross the water with great speed and at first he thought it was another monster, before realising with shock that it indeed was a dolphin like what Priscilla had stated earlier.

"Awww, how cute!" Tifa sighed, as she watched the dolphin fly through the air in one fluid motion, its tail splashing water as it dived back into the sea. Priscilla blew her whistle once again and the dolphin repeated its previous action although at a higher height. Sudden understanding dawned into the blonde's eyes when he how high the Dolphin jumped in and what he guessed he must do.

"So... the dolphin listens to your whistle right," Cloud commented looking down at the younger girl wading in the water with her sea friend.

"Yes! And he jumps really high!" Priscilla laughed as she patted the dolphins face with happiness that her friend was safe.

"Ok. I think I know what you are trying to say," Cloud responded as began to slowly walk into the water, hissing slightly at the extreme cold as he went deeper.

"Uh huh. Mr Dolphin can flip you up to the top of the platform, but....." Priscilla paused.

"There is high voltage all around here so it's gonna be dangerous."

Cloud pondered this, knowing that he could easily manage to get to the upper platform that way, but what about the rest of his team-mates. Red probably could get to the top with ease but he would never risk Tifa jumping on the dolphin and getting hurt or worse. And as for Barret.... he would be too heavy for the dolphin to even move. Cloud chuckled at the mental thought of the burly man in the water, being flipped by the dolphin and managing to fly a whole 2 feet in the air before landing back down on his .....

"Urrr Cloud?" Came a worried voice from behind him that he recognised as Tifa's.

"What's going on?"

So Cloud decided to tell about his plan of being catapulted on the upper platform by the usage of the dolphin, noticing clearly how Tifa's face paled at the thought.

"Hey don't worry Teef! I will be the only one going up against the Voltage. Electricity doesn't scare me," Cloud chuckled as Tifa frowned with concern.

"But how..."

"I will find a way for you to get in through the elevator. Trust me!"

Tifa looked uneasy yet she knew she could trust the blonde haired warrior.

"I...guess you are right. Don't hurt yourself....too much." Tifa said winning a wry grin on Cloud's face.

"I won't...Alright then... Priscilla I'm ready," Cloud announced to the younger girl, walking further into the water to the dolphin's side.

"Okie Dokie. Here take this whistle and move to the position where you want Mr Dolphin to flip you," Priscilla stated as she began to swim back to the shore before pausing as a sudden thought came to her mind.

"Hey wait!" Priscilla called out, searching through her pockets frantically as if searching for something. "I want you to have this gift for your journey. Here!" She shouted as she threw an item in the air which Cloud caught in reflex, noting the icy coldness of the orb in his hands which emitted a soft red glow.

"Its materia that fell from the upper level. I think you may find use of it," Priscilla giggled. "Please come back soon to see me Cloud, so you can tell me everything about your journey,"

'_And so I can marry you.'_

"I'll try Priscilla. And thank you for everything."

And with one great breath of hope, Cloud checked his position, hoping that he would manage to reach the top and not fall or be electrocuted to his death. He placed the whistle in his mouth, praying to the gods and then he blew.

.................................................................................................................................

Tifa watched with amazement as she saw her leader fly through the air and land gracefully at the top of the platform above.

"He did it! He really did it!" She exclaimed to the others who were partially surprised that their Leader had managed to fly so high.

"Yeah yeah! But what are we gonna do?" Barret complained, never liking to wait.

Tifa pondered this. "I dunno... Have you got any other ideas Red?" Tifa questioned looking at the fiery guest who shook his head.

"I have no idea...."

"I have an idea," came a cheeky voice that came from Priscilla's lips as the rest of the AVALANCHE members turned to her.

"Um Priscilla," Tifa began. "We...urr... are not as brave as Cloud to use your dolphin."

"No, no, no....I have another idea. I just remembered something the people around here used to tell me about the ShinRa elevator."

Tifa began to grow curious. "What?"

"Welll....." The young girl began. "The guardsman at the door normally lets anyone in if they pay him some gil...."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Barret interrupted it.

"So you are trying to say....that Cloud didn't need to do dat foolish stunt, and we could'a just taken the elevator?" Barret bellowed as Priscilla winced attempting to apologise.

"Barret!" Tifa scolded. " Don't shout at this child. She had only forgotten and besides. Now we have a way in." She added with optimism as she punched a fist in the air.

"Thanks Tifa," Priscilla thanked, as the Zangan fighter winked in return before whispering in a low breath "No sweat kid. Barret is just very moody at the moment," causing the younger girl to giggle in response.

"So should we be on our way then?" Red questioned, seeming oddly quiet than usual.

"I guess so, so we can catch up with Cloud," Tifa replied before turning to walk back into town, but not without waving back at Priscilla and giving her another thanks before joining her team mates and continuing their mission.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Cloud didn't think anything could get any worse, as he tried to scratch his head under his newly adorned outfit, that he had been some how forced to wear. Strangely enough, no-one expected him or recognised him although he was accused of being late for the parade march. His ShinRa cadet clothes had been thrown over his usual SOLDIER garbs. The blond tried to keep in time with that of the other marchers.

"What about the others? How am I gonna find a way to get out of this?' Cloud thought frantically, not realising that he had gone out of sync with the other Soldiers until he felt a gun nudged in his back, alerting him of the present situation he was in.

"Tifa, Barret, Red....I won't leave you..."

.................................................................................................................................

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva


	37. Misunderstandings

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 37**

**Misunderstandings**

**Disclaimer**

**Hey Aeris/Sephiroth fans! I apologise for the slow updating, it is due to that darn great game known as Kingdom Hearts and the only reason why I am not on it now is due to the fact that I cannot blooming defeat Sephiroth. Argh! He keeps on attacking me when I am trying to heal, I cannot dodge with him, and he alway keeps on managing to rid himself of lock on to come up behind me and kill me! Oh well, it could be worse....I could be still at the beginning of the Colisseum trying to defeat Squall and Yuffie....**

**Anyway.... back to this fic**

**....Now on with the story.......**

.................................................................................................................................

"78, 79, 80, 81...." Aeris said quietly to herself, as her eyes searched across the ceilings for cracks or anything out of the ordinary. Her body was laying upon rather uncomfortably across a wooden crates. Her face stared up above her, trying to think of something to do. She was even tempted to goad Sephiroth into another one of their disputes, however she felt it unwise after how he reacted earlier that morning. Sighing deeply to herself, she turned slightly to take a look at the figure that was recently in her thoughts, partially glad that he wasn't aware of her staring, or so she hoped. The swordsman's back faced her, allowing her to have another good look at the warrior's long, silky locks. His form sat cross legged, and his face stared across ahead of him as if in some sort of meditation.

Aeris being the ever curious imp, decided that she had enough of her boredom. She believed that it would be better to talk to Sephiroth and be teased than to be bored out of her head.

Slipping off the wooden crate, she stretched her arms slightly, before slowly making her way to the silver haired man with as quiet footsteps as she could, the sudden amusing thought of catching Sephiroth unaware made her grin slyly in amusement. The thought was broken at the sound of moving leather and a pair of feral emerald eyes looked up at Aeris accusingly for a moment. His face held a look of clear annoyance.

"Aeris, sit down. You broke my concentration." Sephiroth growled, oblivious to the anger that was slowly rising in the young woman, before turning back to his previous position as if he had never moved. Although Aeris expected some sort of harsh remark from him, she couldn't help but feel annoyed with all of the teasing and 'telling offs' she had received from the swordsman and it was slowly wearing away at her patience and kindness. Remaining in her fixed position on the floor, a sudden bout of courage began to swell in her, as she folded her arms, a large frown etched on her lips.

She inhaled a breath of courage. "No." Aeris said softly, and for a moment she thought that Sephiroth didn't hear her. However after a moment, Sephiroth turned to look at her once more. His eyes flashed with anger and a emotion that Aeris believed must have been shock.

"What did you say?" Sephiroth questioned slowly, his voice held an unnatural calmness to it as if awaiting for its time to strike. Aeris' common sense would have told her to tread carefully if she were in her calm and collected state, but she had gone beyond being treated unfairly by a certain silver haired guardian.

She held her ground, keeping her voice as icy as she could. "I said 'no'."

Sephiroth couldn't bite back a growl of anger as he stood up and stalked up to her, his features clearly showing that he wasn't amused with Aeris' words.

"Are you defying me?" Sephiroth snapped, using his towering height to his advantage over Aeris.

Aeris couldn't help but snigger, seeing how Sephiroth was trying to intimidate her and was greatly failing. She knew how Sephiroth thought and no measly glare or fold of arms would cower her away from her right of say. Trying to show her strength of will, she took off her helmet and stared directly into the swordsman's glare. Aeris had learnt from being with Sephiroth for the past few days, that his cold glares were just his normal cold facade of everyday day life and that he wouldn't hurt her even if he was sending death glares at her, or that was what Aeris had come to believe…or hoped at least.

She gave a mock grin. "I think you already know the answer to that question," Aeris stated before adding "or you're not as smart as I thought you were."

The right palm of Sephiroth's hand clenched and cracked. "You're trying my patience girl," he warned, the fire in his eyes slowly grew at the brunette's defiance.

'_Never has she acted this way...'_

Aeris couldn't help but scoff at his remark. "And what do you think you've been doing to me? Patronising me, forcing me around as if I'm some child that cannot take care of herself!?" Aeris cried out, placing her arms akimbo.

"Then what do you think you're doing now? You are acting like the very kid you are, screaming and shouting when you don't want to do something that could be the difference between life and death!" Sephiroth all but shouted. He had the sudden urge to either shake the girl senseless or stalk off into his own seclusion. But since he had neither choice, he just stared down at the girl which held some much passion in her eyes that he was rather surprised to see.

'_Her courage is admirable to me. Never has anyone tried to disobey me. Her Cetra spirit may be reason for this...'_

Aeris face began to redden and before she knew it she had sauntered over to the black clad warrior, and in an instant her hand fell back stinging slightly from the impact. Her mouth was held agape in shock with her forwardness as she took a few steps back from the older man in the room. Her courage had long fleeted that she couldn't even look at him in the eye.

"I....I...." Aeris began, her face cowering before she did the only thing that she thought could right her mistake...Cower.

"Oh I am SO SORRY!!" Aeris said, her head bent down as she wrapped her arms around him in a motherly hug. The thought of crying once again creeping back into her mind before fleeing as she felt harsh hand force her none to lightly away from his form.

"Enough Cetra... you have said what you have wanted to say..." Sephiroth said in a voice unlike his own. Aeris heard the swish of leather go past her and watched in surprise as the swordsman began to climb up the stairs and opened the hatchet.

Aeris knew she had to act and that she had to act fast.

"Where...where are you going?" Aeris half squeaked, rushing over to the ladder to get the swordsman's attention.

"........."

"Sephiroth!"

A silent pause. "..... You'll be safe here if you do not let anyone in."

And with a whip of his cape he was gone and out of sight. Aeris felt her resolve crumble as she felt to the ground, as tears began to leak from her eyes that traced their way down her cheeks.

'Has...has he left me?'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey I know this chapter is short but I wanted to type something up since it is My Birthday tomorrow (4th Feb) and I wanted to give all my favourite reviewers something to read. Aeris has finally stuck up for herself but was it really worth it? Has Sephiroth finally left her?

All will be told in the next chapter.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva


	38. Unexpected Reunions

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 38**

**Unexpected Reunions**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**Anyway..... Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my chapters for this fic and so many others I have written. I really do appreciate it and especially to those who have given me info on how to defeat a certain OWA in KH. It probably isn't overly amazing thing to most people reading this A.N, since they probably had little trouble defeating him, but it has simply made my day and now I can get back to things which are important, writing this fic and doing sketches for my art exam. *rubs hands together* Alright then, since I left this fic at a rather odd cliff hanger, I guess I'll need to fix that then. Oh and don't worry...Sephiroth hasn't left Aeris yet. Yet being the 'key' word in future chapters..*ahem* anyway I guess I should stop with my ramblings and get on with my fic....**

**Oh and I think a few avid A/S fans will like this chapter.**

**Enjoy.....**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

2 hours later

"Stupid, stupid, argh!" Sephiroth growled as he fisted his gloved hand and punched it through the wall. His breath rose and fell rapidly, while his eyes darted in the direction from where he came. Muttering more incoherent words of anger at the mere thought of unease that he felt for leaving the girl, he paced on the deck of the ship, caring nothing about the fact that he wasn't taking precaution of being seen. Swiping back a bang from his face with irritation, he took a moment to calm himself, breathing out a groan of annoyance as he tried to keep his eyes trailing behind him and back to a certain Cetra girl. A gloved hand unconsciously raised itself to his cheek. A red blemish although faint marred the side of his face and although he felt no pain from the injury, the surprise from how the Cetra girl held the courage to hit him dealt more than a blow to the swordsman's pride than he would be ever willing to admit.

"That Cetra...what was she thinking?" Sephiroth growled out to himself, watching as the ship was began to set sail. His figure was taunt while his face unconsciously tried to hold the look of indifference, however the thoughts in his mind were beginning to eat away at his cool facade.

"I was trying to contact mother and Aeris..." The swordsman mumbled rubbing his temple in thought as he stared over at the sea, watching the waves rise and fall, trying to lull the pent up anger inside him, before storming back into his pace. He was oblivious to his surroundings as his trench coat whipped around with each turn he made. His gloved hands fisting in his hair as he tried to contemplate what had gone so wrong.

"It wasn't like I commanded her to do anything beyond her, or even offended her in any way...or did I?" Sephiroth spoke out loud, as he stared down at his scuffed boots, as he paced, his mind still coming up with a blank.

"Why does she never ever tell me what is wrong with her?" Sephiroth spat as he turned to grab the railing beside him, his aquamarine eyes filled with confusion and irritation as he let out another low groan of exasperation, slamming one of his hands against the metal rail.

"Never have I had to deal with such a recklessness child. After all the hospitality I have given her. If she were just a mere human I know that I would have not have tolerated her as much as I already have," The swordsman spoke surely, but after thinking about what he said, he was slowly beginning to have his doubts with the thought.

"And besides," Sephiroth continued to himself, feeling the ship's engine sound beneath him. He felt the ship jerk beneath him and finally set sail.

"I have never treated the girl in any indecent way, and she should be grateful that I am not like those weak humans who only take in young girls like her for simple sexual pleasures." The warrior spat, feeling the wind quicken around him as the ship set sail, silver tendrils of his hair flailing out behind him in the breeze.

Sephiroth snorted, looking up at the sky. "She's too naive and innocent. It's still surprising to me that she has survived on her own in the slums. Cetra will or not, her lack of consideration will be her downfall if she doesn't buck up her ideas. Then again, she was not that disruptive on the beginning of our journey. Maybe she is testing my will or something?"

Unfortunately, as the swordsman was delving too deep into his thoughts, he was unaware of the figure standing behind hi who held their mouth agape. A cry left their lips drawing Sephiroth out of his thoughts. His eyes widened in alarm as he saw a SOLDIER clad in blue running away from him in fright.

"Blast. So foolish!" Sephiroth chastised himself for not realising the danger of his position and the chances that he would be seen. Drawing the blade into his dexterous fingers, he moved with unnatural grace after the figure, charging with his Masamune poised to strike. The SOLDIER turned his head behind him as his face paled considerably with horror, mentally cursing himself for his foolish curiosity. The SOLDIER's hazel eyes dilated, watching the long blade arch up above his head before falling swiftly down. His eyes fell shut and his mouth trembled in terror before the ever peaceful eternal darkness fell upon him. The last thing he saw was the pair of horrifying mako green eyes callously staring him down...

"Blasted Cetra and the problems she causes me. Never have I ever been caught unaware like that. Especially not by a weak Shinra cadet." Sephiroth cursed.

"No. I cannot blame her for my slip-ups..." The silver haired warrior stated softly before mulling over the thought. "...could that be why her attitude has begun to change towards me?" The swordsman pondered the thought for a moment before shaking his head.

"Stop loosing focus. Shinra is everywhere and it is not like I care what that girl feels," Sephiroth reprimanded himself, before hearing his subconscious laugh mockingly at him.

'Yeah, so you left the girl alone so you can worry what she feels without her knowing. Smart move Sephiroth. Real smart.'

"Shut up!" Sephiroth snapped, as his conscience laughed at him.

'Yeah and now you're acting like a little child. Running away from a girl since she manages to draw feelings out of you think you've never had.'

"I'm not running away from Aeris!" The swordsman barked out loud, his eyebrows furrowing with anger at his own conscience. To think that he himself thought he felt fear from Aeris. 'That's absurd...'

"HEY LOOK! INTRUDER! SOUND THE ALARM!" Cried a shrill voice as Sephiroth whipped his head up at the shout staring across the ship to see two figures pointing over in his direction.

"Damn it!" The swordsman cursed watching as the figures ran off into the distance before an alarm cried out above him. He realised yet again that he wasn't being careful and alert as he usually was. A certain emerald eyed Cetra's face came back to his thoughts thinking how poorly he had been acting as her guardian, even though it wasn't entirely official. Placing a apathetic look on his face, he looked down at the floor to the corpse which lay there in a growing pool of blood, before turning to the direction from whence he came, to the place where he left Aeris. Suddenly he paused mid-stride and almost did a face vault when he saw a figure in blue crawl out the hatchet. An anger began to grow within him at the thought that Aeris had clearly disobeyed him but after looking further his anger dissipate, as apprehension made itself present at the sight of the blue clad SOLDIER holding a large weapon at their side.

"Aeris wields no gun," Sephiroth pondered, his footsteps increasing speed with each step as he saw the gun wielding fighter raise their hands in an attempt to remove their helmet. A jungle of unruly blonde spikes and piercing blue eyes made themselves present to which Sephiroth couldn't help but choke at in surprise.

"Strife's here!" Sephiroth incredulously gasped, soaking all the information in as he turned to hide behind one of the storage boxes. He watched as Cloud stripped off the ShinRa's blue uniform, his purple 1st class SOLDIER outfit making itself known.

The general held back the urge to show himself, as he saw his puppet shake his head of spikes, before running towards, then past him to a place which Sephiroth couldn't really care less.

"Cloud was there with Aeris?!?!"

The thought in itself sparked a small bout of anxiety within the eyes of the swordsman. If Cloud had managed to converse his side of the story to Aeris then all was lost. Caring nothing for the sirens sounding around him, the swordsman ran towards the Cetra's hiding place. A dark thought constantly plagued his mind from what Aeris may have been told by the puppet. He banished the thought away as he swung the hatchet door open, eagerly climbing down the steps, then closing the hatchet above him. His mako eyes peered around the area with anxiety, hoping to see a pair of emerald green eyes looking at him. But what he didn't expect was a pair of arms come around him, as a terrified Cetra forced herself onto him.

'And by the looks of it, she is crying,' Sephiroth noted as he saw her shoulders tremble. The previous dark thoughts of what Strife had told her began to slowly rise back within him, as he pulled the girl's arms away from him, noting to himself that the girl had placed her helmet on her face once again.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth spoke calmly, not wanting to scare her all too soon. "What happened?"

Then the unexpected happened, Aeris pulled her hands away from the swordsman's and tossed the helmet of her face, before clinging again to the warrior's form, still sobbing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Sephiroth. I never meant to hurt you or make you leave. When you left and that SOLDIER came in.....I......I....was so afraid..." The girl cried out, her gloved hands clinging to the leather lapels of the general's coat as Sephiroth tried to comprehend what she was trying to say.

"What SOLDIER?" Sephiroth questioned, trying to gain as much information as he could. Although the girl's tears were too genuine to be lying, he was never one 'not' to assume for danger and lies, and if Cloud had told her to do this.....

"He...he came in here and I forgot to lock....the door. I first thought it was you...but it....it...wasn't...I....put my cap on....and... Oh I was so terrified without you here!" Aeris cried out, burying her face in his chest. Sephiroth was scrutinising her form carefully, feeling slightly guilty that he couldn't hold enough trust for the young girl.

Sephiroth nodded anyway in response, but he could help but check. "So he didn't say anything?"

Aeris shook her head side to side. "No... he asked me if I was a merchant and if I had any potions to sell...then the alarm sounded and he ran off...."

Sephiroth quietly laughed to himself at his luck.

'Strife, you are so more foolish than I thought... Any fool would realise that Aeris doesn't even hold a resemblance of a fighter let alone a ShinRa lackey...'

Sephiroth's cold hearted look began to slowly melt away on his face, at the thought that neither Aeris or his puppet recognised one another.

"Good little one. You held up well without me.." He stated, patting her head, his trust for the girl slowly returning. The Cetra pulled back from him her visor hiding the look in her eyes.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris questioned taking a few steps back as the swordsman looked on intently, placing his hands at his sides as he watched the girl take a small breath, her chestnut hair falling down her shoulders while the alarms on the ship sounded around him.

She paused, taking in a deep breath. "I'm sorry..." Sephiroth raised his right hand to interrupt, knowing fully well what she was going to say.

"It doesn't matter..." He countered causing the younger girl to frown before pulling the swordsman's hand back down. Sephiroth raised a silver eyebrow in response.

"Yes it does Seph!" Aeris exclaimed as she tugged the silver haired warrior's arm in both of her hands. "Even if you don't care, I need to get this off my chest."

Sephiroth nodded as he pulled his hand back from the girl's grasp.

'Okay here goes...' Aeris sighed to herself, staring directly at the swordman's face, searching for any signs of anger.

"Sephiroth. I am so sorry," Aeris said softly, as she began to wring her hands in discomfort, her face holding the look of guilt and sadness.

"It was wrong of me to hit you after everything you have done for me. Please...I'm sorry...I did not mean it. I felt so bad after you left and how I treated you. You have been more than kind to me and I have been acting like a spoilt brat, undeserving of your care. But...but.... when you left, it made me think about my attitude and that I have been awkward with you.... and that you didn't deserve any of it. You were right. You were only trying to protect me and...Oh Sephiroth I am so terribly sorry... I want you to stay with me as my friend. To have our journey together... But... if you don't want to," Aeris paused a single tear sliding down her cheek. "I...I understand. You wouldn't want to keep your mother waiting and..." Aeris stated as her voice cracked, sniffing slightly as tried to turn her face away. Her hands cradling her face and trying to stifle her cries.

Sephiroth couldn't help but feel a slight pang of sympathy and guilt at seeing the flowergirl so genuinely upset. True that she was the one who caused her own problems. Still.. Seeing her upset stirred something inside of him. His hand unconsciously moved over to the girl's shoulder, and had turned her back around to face him.

"Hey..." The swordsman whispered softly, his hand moved to her chin and lifted it up.

"Aeris, I'm not going anywhere." He stated softly attempting to console her the best he could. A soft half smile slid across his features as he watched the girl's eyes widen with shock and another emotion he couldn't fathom. It was as if a light of hope broke through the girl's sadness and enveloped her with happiness, dissipating all her clouded uncertainty. Her once dull green eyes sparkled with joy as a cry of laughter left her lips.

"I thought that you had left me, and I need you Seph. Oh god I need you!" Aeris cried out with happiness as she wrapped her arms around the warrior's neck, her entire body trembling as if about to give way. The swordsman's body froze in response to her forceful action, one of his hands unconsciously stroked her hair as he thought silently to himself.

He stayed like that for a while, holding the girl in his arms, oblivious to the sound of alarms above him. His aquamarine eyes held a soft look of contentment within the depths. The injury on his cheek was now a distant memory.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth questioned, pulling away from the girl and staring at her dampened eyes of joy.

Aeris looked up at his face. "Hnnn?"

"We both need to know that we can trust one another when a crisis occurs. So Aeris, please, if I command you to do something, please do it. I do not know whether you believe this or not, but I do not like scolding or lecturing you. But I need you to understand that whenever I want you to follow out an action, I wish for you to do it. It is for your own safety and I... do not wish to see you hurt." The swordsman finished. His head hung low at his last words, hoping that the Cetra had listened.

"I..." Aeris began, trying to summon enough courage within herself as she stared down at her clasped hands. The words Sephiroth said hit her down to the very core.

'He cares for me as he doesn't want to see me hurt..'

"Sephiroth...," Aeris began, watching as the swordsman rose his eyes to meet her.

"It was wrong of me to not listen to you before and I understand that...you hold more experience than me with most things." Aeris said, laughing lightly at her statement. "And since you are only 'commanding me' because you care," Aeris gulped trying to find extra words and trying not to embarrass herself at the same time. "I promise that I will try to listen to you more often and urrr... Seph, I am sorry for hurting you. Mentally and physically."

Sephiroth smiled through his silver bangs as he shook his head in amusement.

"You have already apologised yet again for your mistakes. Besides, you helped me realise a few things," The swordsman responded as Aeris gave him a curious look.

"Oh and what is that?" Aeris questioned, her brow furrowing.

The platinum haired warrior grinned. "That I need to train you to fight. A 'slap' wouldn't save you from a potential attacker."

Aeris held her mouth agape as the words sunk in. "Hey! I'm not 'that' weak. I saw you recoil back from my hit!" She tried to protest as Sephiroth hushed her, laughing silently to himself.

"That was from shock, not pain." The swordsman chuckled, watching the frown appear on the girl's face before disappearing. "You have the potential. Just not the strength."

Aeris sighed. "Yeah I guess you are right." The Cetra sighed after a moment. Her large eyes turned to look up carefully at the swordsman's face.

"Aren't I always?" Sephiroth teased, winning another mock anger look from the younger girl.

"No...." Aeris giggled as she tiptoed on her feet and tried to move one of the swordsman's bangs away from his face. Sephiroth couldn't help but stare down at her in puzzlement.

"Cetra what are you..." Sephiroth began but was silenced when he felt a hand rest on his cheek and stroke his skin underneath.

"Oh hush," Aeris responded as she took off her gloves and checked to see for injury. She watched with mild amusement at the look of surprise that flickered across the swordsman's features, like that of a small child given a treasure they were always refused to have. Laughing to herself at the stunned look on the warrior's face she couldn't help but test a idea which popped into her head. She pressed her lips against the once bruised cheek, as light as a butterfly caress before slowing pulling back to inspect the swordsman's reaction.

She didn't know whether she expected it or not.

'Oh my god...Is the Great Sephiroth actually blushing?' Aeris gasped to herself, as she saw the swordsman raise both of his eyebrows in surprise before shifting back from her with bewilderment. His aquamarine eyes widened in apparent shock, He trailed his hand to the area where her lips brushed against his skin. His cheeks flushed slightly as he tried to get control of the situation.

"What...what was that for?" The swordsman tried to bark out but he knew that it didn't even sound twice as hard as he wanted, and unfortunately for Sephiroth, Aeris knew it.

Aeris giggled again, placing her hands to her stomach. The expression on the swordsman's face was side-splitting.

"When I used to hurt myself, my mom used to kiss my injury to make me feel better."

Sephiroth looked even more perplexed and Aeris couldn't help but giggle more at his innocent attitude. "Why"

The Cetra shook her head smiling. "It was just a sign to show that she cared for me."

Sephiroth bent his head down, as if in thought, before raising his eyes to meet the Cetras.

"I see..."

"Ooohhh!" Aeris grinned knowingly, wagging a finger at him. "You're just afraid that since you are a fighter, that I will have to tend to lots of your 'booboos'."

The swordsman flush-paled at the thought. "What?!?"

The Cetra giggled in amusement, as she pulled her gloves back on and picked her helmet back up.

"Oh don't take it too seriously Seph. I was joking," The brunette grinned yet the swordsman's still held an odd look to his face.

"Oh come on Sephiroth, I said I was teasing. It's not like I expect you to kiss me or anything," The girl grinned before paling herself at her own words and mentally slapping herself....

But then.... he did just that...

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**How cute! Sephiroth is kissing away the mental 'booboos' he has given Aeris. What an experience for Aeris eh? Well at least they have kissed and made up, then. I enjoyed writing this chapter as it ties in nicely with the previous one. Please read and review though and state your opinions on this chapter so that it can make me update faster.**

**Thanks you to the people who emailed me constantly to upload this chapter, I really appreciated it..**

**Oh and also, to you Kingdom Hearts fans out there. Just to let you know but I am writing a Romance/Angst/Humour epic set in a sequelish manner. And yep! you guessed it. The romance pairing is gonna be Sephiroth and Aeris however there will be Sora/Riku too. I have placed the rating as R just to be safe but if you want to read it, it's called. "KH2- Search of the legendary Keyblades."**

**If you want more info on the fic, go and read it. Chapter 1 is up and can be easily found by clicking my name and searching the title of the fic...**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	39. Life goals entwined

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 39**

**Life goals entwined**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**Hello everyone! Aer_seph4eva here! Thank you for all the lovely reviews that were given for my last chapter. I too enjoyed writing it and I apologise to some of the more rabid fans who waited patiently for this chapter. This chap. is for you guys! BTW, I am listening to the ff7 Who am I' theme and Mike Oldfield's Tubular Bells to see whether or not it can give me the inspiration to write a chapter worthy for you guys. So this chapter will be somewhat dark and vengeful as I try to delve into the thoughts of the tormented OWA.**

**Also since it is full moon, my moon sign and rising sign are changing me thought processes at the moment and is creating a dark Scorpionic and Arian mix into my writings. You may realise that my work seems more brooding and all.**

**Anyway I know that you guys didn't just come to this page to read about my ramblings....**

**Now.... on with the fic!**

The touch was light and brief, yet soft and gentle as an angel's caress. Aeris knew that she must have looked flabbergasted. Her green eyes were dilated with shock. She could feel the swordsman's silver tinted eyelashes that delicately fluttered against the side of her flaming cheek. A sudden shiver slid down her spine from the apparent shock, jolting her nerves in excitement. The swordsman drew his face back. His face was void of emotion.

Aeris opened her mouth slightly, attempting to speak. Her mind felt blank of words. It was amazing. The most briefest of touches had stilled her to silence. She knew that Sephiroth must have been staring at her, expecting her to say something, yet as much as she tried to recollect her thoughts together, her wide green eyes stared up his, and she felt herself falling into pools of glowing warm Mako. Her heart pounded so strongly within the depths of her chest. She pressed a firm hand against her bosom as if that could calm her senses. The tingling delight and warmth she felt across her powder pink lips was still there.

'God he is so beautiful....'

Sephiroth tried to keep a passive face as he stared down at the girl before him. The sudden rush he felt after feeling her lips on his astounded him greatly yet his lack of control sparked unease within him. The sudden wave of emotions that had enveloped him as if they had the power to control him, to make him think of things he had never thought of before. He knew that whatever that happened, something inside of him had shifted. It was a feeling that was so foreign and new for him. It caused his blood to pump furiously in his veins and the stream of Mako in his blood to intensify. And all this sparked from just one touch. His glowing eyes stared down at the full lips, suddenly having the sudden urge to brush his lips against hers again, intrigued to see if he would get the same reaction as he did before. Never had he felt such a pull, a desperate need to let go of his self control and give into the selfish temptations that was in the form of this woman. He knew that he had lived an ascetic life, where he had been isolated from even the most simplest enjoyments in life. He had never felt the need for them, learning from a young age that he would never degrade himself to become like the degenerates around him who were always Taking, taking, taking, all the luxuries in life. Sephiroth self-taught himself of the follies of this world. Mankind fuelled themselves with evil by indulging on greed, and allowing the foolish emotions of others control them. Sephiroth knew he held more honour than those humans he had met in his life. His eyes had seen all the horrors, the blood, the pains in life. He did not allow himself to feel any emotion other than disgust, anger and hatred. He knew he had chosen his path of bloodshed and power. He knew how tainted his hands had became and how deftly he could destroy life with a quick slice of his blade. Sephiroth knew he was not like those humans who sought and tried to manipulate the darkness, momentarily cowering away to feast upon the light of forgiveness hope, to then convert himself back to the side of darkness due to their malevolent thirst for power. Sephiroth knew he was not a man who deviated off course when he had found his rightful path. The swordsman knew had chosen a route of life suited only for him he wasn't going to change the path he walked. It was all or nothing. If the only justice of saving the planet was to plunge the world into eternal darkness, then that will be the way civilisation will suffer. He being their persecutor until every human was cleansed by sacrificing their filthy souls back to the planet.

'Yet if I meant to be better than these humans why am I feeling such weak petty emotions? Feeling such foolish emotions could be the downfall for me...ah.. but...isn't the one who holds absolute power, the one who makes and breaks the rules....A god is above all human law so he can bend them to his will...And it is not like I am breaking them. Cetras are above the human law...'

Aeris stared silently into the eyes of the swordsman, after he first kissed her she felt a sudden onslaught of emotions rushing through her head. Shock, surprise, amazement, crossed her features. Dozens of thoughts assaulted her mind mind.

'Does Sephiroth actually....?' Her thought was broken as she watched the most beautiful aquamarine eyes she ever seen stare deep into hers as if searching her soul. She tried to hold back a gasp as she saw an emotion of tenderness be quickly replaced with a look of icy aloofness. The magnitude of his gaze made her feel an almost invisible pull of her spirit against his, and the reality of how close their bodies were with one another. A shiver of anxiety crawled down her spine at the fierceness of his stare and the beauty which was held between those mako tainted eyes.

'What was he hiding behind those eyes?'

A small take in of breath. "I.... Sephiroth...," Aeris breathed as she turned her head away, maintaining eye contact with the swordsman was just too overwhelming to her, as she knew that the memory of his eyes would now be forever burned inside her soul.

"Seph....I...what is it?" The Cetra stuttered, trying to keep her eyes from looking into his.

Her voice broke the swordsman out of his jumbled thoughts, the reality of the situation and where he was now standing coming back to him in full force. The soothing sounds of the waves and the stillness of the ship.... Alarms were sounding around them. Shouts and screams and loud footsteps thudded above his head. His attention was then brought back to the young woman blushing before him. One step closer and her small body would be against his...

'When had I ever became so oblivious of life around me?'

Shaking his head and trying to get back to the situation, Sephiroth knew that that the ruckus above them could only mean one thing. The ship had reached their destination. This then meant that they had to find a way off the ship without being seen. And then there was a problem with the current situation he had with Aeris....

Trying to maintain his usual look of passiveness on his face, the swordsman took a step back, giving a soft cough to test his voice.

"Aeris........we are alike you and I....We are both connected and blessed with the same blood..." Sephiroth began, checking to see whether or not Aeris was listening to him.

"....As a Cetra, I have been given a duty, a mission to fulfil the justice of our ancestors. And you, one of the last soul survivors of our kind, you can understand what we must do. We need to embrace our power that was heralded upon us. Our ancient culture needs to reawaken and be apart of this planet once more... We have to restore our place of power and fight for what is so rightfully ours...We have to take back what was stolen from us.....So I ask of you, as the last son of the Cetra Jenova....will you join my Cetra quest?" The warrior finished, as he turned his head down to stare at his hands he was unconsciously wringing.

Aeris could all but gape, shock was evident on her face and realisation. She too knew the weight of his words and how important everything had became between them in those few seconds. She was the last female Cetra on the planet and that he was the last male.

'

Like that of the story of Adam and Eve...The rebirth of our civilisation. Does he really mean?' Aeris thought a red tinge on her cheeks as she realised that she had not yet answered the warrior's question.

"Sephiroth I...." Aeris began staring too at her hands rubbing her thumb across the horrible burn mark which marred her once flawless hand. The thought of the scar made her have disturbing memories of being locked up inside the cold cells of the laboratory, with lab technicians leering down at her as if she were some queer 'specimen'. They acted like she was some sort of anomaly in the human population. Just a spectacle. A freak of nature. But now....Sephiroth was giving her a place by his side. He was accepting her differences that she was not human but something that was worthy to him. She knew that she would never have to hide nor fear her abilities when around him, and it felt so nice to know someone who actually understood how it felt to be different.... Of being lonely…

'Seph... He does understand me. He knows how I feel!'

Aeris couldn't contain the excitement she was holding within her as she rushed forward and clung to the swordsman like a lifeline. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Sephiroth stood against her still unsure of how to react.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll join you!" Aeris all but cried, her mouth was smiling widely as she unconsciously rubbed her face against the lapel of the swordsman's coat, inhaling the scent of leather and musk sighing softly with contentment.

She stayed like for a moment, her hands tightly clenched around the material of the swordsman's coat. He held his arms at his sides, his breathing just slightly irregular as he stared down at the chestnut curls nestled below his chin.

"Aeris..." he began softly, watching as a pair of emerald eyes looked up at him with adoration. Her adoring look made him swallow slightly with discomfort.

"Hnnnn?"

"The ship has arrived at Costa del Sol." He answered simply.

"How do you know?" Aeris questioned pulling back from him, as she still heard footsteps above her.

" Can you hear the sound of the engine, or should I say, can you 'not' hear any sounds of movements on the ship?" He replied nonchalantly watching a look of confusion pass across the Cetra's face.

"urrr.....no?"

"Exactly." He stated bluntly, as his body turned towards the ladder in the room and the hatchet above.

"So is it safe to leave now?" Aeris questioned watching as the corner of the swordsman's lip curled upwards into a light smirk.

"Is it ever?" he chuckled lowly, as he gestured with his hand for Aeris to follow him, instead of expecting the girl to follow him.

'_After all, she isn't a lowly soldier or human. She is my equal. Sharing the same birthright as I...'_

"Can I....?" Aeris paused mid-question as she pointed down at her muddy clothes watching as the swordsman caught on instantly to her thoughts.

"As you wish," The general responded with a curt nod of his head, causing a bright smile to cross the girl's features. She quickly discarded her blue uniform, kicking it out of the way into a corner by a pile of stacked boxes. The familiar pink was revealed underneath. She quickly picked up her belt and her rucksack with a slight groan of effort. Aeris' smile broadened as she took a few steps forward to stand at his side, seeing how the swordsman plucked the burdensome bag from her hands and swung it up onto his right shoulder. He gave his companion a slight grin before ascending up the ladder, Aeris followed afterwards soon after. Aeris felt herself brighten with each rung she climbed up, following the warrior up and out of the storage room and onto the deck of the ship. She paid no heed to the sound of alarms, knowing that if something were to happen, Sephiroth would be there standing beside to help her.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_**Back to Avalanche…**_

After managing to sneak inside the Junon headquarters, due to an easy bribe of ten gil from a Shinra guardsman, Tifa, Barret and Red passed through the enemies HQ and to the docks with ease, due to Tifa's quick thinking of 'borrowing' a set of uniforms from a trio of unsuspecting Shinra guards and navy crew. They managed to sneak aboard a ship after finding out that it was crossing over to Costa Del Sol with the new President of Shinra on board. To their utmost surprise, AVALANCHE had found that Cloud had made his own way on the ship too and had overheard some of Heideggar's and Rufus' plans in the hull. After the small reunion Cloud went off to search for some of the merchants to see whether or not that they had any medicine or potions for motion sickness

"I can't believe that Shinra almost caught us," Tifa panted with exasperation as she pulled of her Shinra helmet, looking at it with disgust before throwing it overboard and into the sea. Her head tilted up with disdain as she looked over from behind a pile of crates at the merchants, who were chatting away as they pulled down the ramp to the quay below.

"Yeah Tifa. One more god damn minute in dis suit and I woulda lost it," Barret groaned pulling at the collar of his too small sailor costume, while Tifa and Red gave knowing smiles to each another as they too removed the last few articles of their shoddy blue uniforms.

"Well....Barret maybe you should keep it, they might be useful for an extra pair of pyjamas." Came a familiar low tone voice followed by a light hearted laugh as Cloud jogged up to them, his brown leather boots clunking lightly upon the deck.

"Why you god damn spiky assed foo'. You're definitely gonna get it for dat one!" Barret growled as he cocked his gun arm up in the air and released a few rounds of bullets into the air. Cloud chuckled lightly in amusement. He brushed his blonde bangs from his eyes and he walked up to his team-mates who were leaning against the hand rail, looking over at the merchants who were lugging heavy storage out from the lower decks and down the wooden ramp to the quayside below.

"Hey Cloud...." Tifa began, tapping her blonde partner on the shoulder to get his attention, a slight grin on her face. "..you're losing your stealth like ability. I thought that you were better than that."

A look of bewilderment crossed the blonde's face.

"Wha...? What do you mean Tifa?" Cloud asked in confusion, scratching the back of his head, looking at the faces of his other team-mates as if they were confused at the female fighter's peculiar attitude.

"Oh you know," Tifa grinned as she nudged him in the side with her elbow, winning a further look of confusion in the blonde's eyes.

"No...I don't," Cloud answered honestly looking at the rest of his friends for help who only shrugged their shoulders in response and watched as the rest of the cargo was from their hidden positions.

Tifa slapped her head in mock irritation. "God Cloud... for letting Shinra spot you of course. Are you deaf or something?" Tifa replied as waved her arms around in the direction of the sounds of alarms above her head.

Cloud furrowed his eyebrows further, his cerulean eyes somewhat glowing in annoyance and a hidden sadness. " Yeah I can hear the alarms Tifa," he stated bluntly. "...but I wasn't the one to send them off since I was in disguise. In fact I was down in one of the storage rooms looking for one of the onboard merchants for some supplies when I heard the shouts of men above me and the sound of alarms,"

"I think Cloud's trying to say that it wasn't him then," Red pointed out, seeing the sudden change of Cloud's demeanour, the scent of foreboding gloom clinging in the air. It was something he had always smelt from his own hometown so long ago. A stench that can never be masked when the evils of war and Shinra were present.

Tifa looked down at the feline's features at the simple statement, oblivious to how Cloud's shoulder's had slightly sagged and a few clear drops of perspiration was sliding down his hairline. "Are you sure?" The Zangan fighter questioned, causing Red to sigh at human's general lack of awareness and intuition from which his own kind used to pride themselves in.

Cloud groaned and he bent his head down in annoyance, too fed up and hungry to defend his case any longer. He felt another migraine try to make itself known.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say Tifa. Let's.... just get off this ship..." Cloud muttered, closing his eyes as he rubbed his temple as if such a movement could relieve the pain that was swelling within the back of his head.

"Wait a bit Cloud.... We have to make sure that there is no crew left on the ship before leaving," Tifa responded as she furrowed her eyebrows with concern as she heard a groan although faint leave the blonde's lips.

The blond nodded his head, his eyes still closed. "Ugh fine,"

Tifa raised an eyebrow as she tilted her head to observe her leader further.

"Are you alright Cloud?"

The older warrior groaned and he cracked open one eye, allowing the blue mako glow to escape through his dark eyelashes. "Yeah...ugh....just a little motion sick and tired from the journey. That's all." He answered in a low tone, as he massaged his temple and tried to hold the fake smile on his lips to prevent his friends from worrying about him.

A moments pause. "Oh....." Tifa remarked. She nodded her head. She was still somewhat suspicious at the blond's excuse. The memory of how Cloud collapsed in the Chocobo Farm returning back into her mind. "...we'll get some rest in Costa Del Sol then, for we still need to gain supplies."

The blond nodded his head. "Whatever...Arghh" A sudden sharp sting of pain rushed through the blond's entire frame. He clutched the sides of his head. His mako eyes widened in pain as he felt his legs give way. He fell to his knees. His breaths came out in irregular gasps, as he fisted his hands into his blonde spikes, cursing and groaning as Tifa, Barret and Red stared wide eyed at their leader.

"Cloud!" Tifa gasped as she too fell down on her knees besides him, watching how his Mako eyes intensified into a brilliant sapphire hue as his whole form trembled.

Cloud tried to bite back the taste of bile which rose to his throat, grimacing when he gulped down the bitter and utterly vile taste. "No...I'm fine, it's just a migraine. Nothing serious." He gasped. He tried to rise to his full height. The painful effort and strain to do so almost made him fall to the ground if it weren't for Barret holding his arms up.

"But it's hurting you...here take these," Tifa said with alarm as she delved inside her skirt pocket and pulled out a small packet of aspirin. She waved the blue box in front of the blond's vision, who only grimaced and turned away as he attempted to stand again, this time succeeding.

"heh...no thanks Tifa... I think I'll need something a lot stronger than a couple of aspirin to lose this sort of headache." Cloud replied, shaking his head as if that would take away the voices and searing pain from his nerves. A faint blush crossed his face at the thought of how weak and pathetic he must have looked those few moments ago.

Tifa placed the pills back into her pocket, the anxious feeling not leaving her face as she had the sudden urge to pace up and down, before realising that the ship still maybe habited with Shinra stooges, and if that were so, Tifa was unsure how they could leave discretely with Cloud in such poor health?

"Barret! Do you think it's safe for us to get off the ship now? Cloud doesn't look too good," Tifa asked with desperation, as she looked over the handrail from their hidden positions at the back of the ship, hearing the cries of sea gulls and the sounds of the waves.

The burly gunman looked over towards the ramp behind the crates, before looking to inspect Cloud who seemed to have his thoughts elsewhere. He stared up at the clouds in the sky. "Ah, don't worry about da spiky assed foo...." Barret stated to Tifa. Cloud turned to frown at him out of the corner of his eye, but he winced painful at the sudden movement of his neck.

'...then again,' Barret thought, noting how his leader's face looked an unhealthy ashen hue and was more than aware how his eyelids fluttered closed every few moments.

" Yeah don't worry about me, just stick to the plan." Cloud then added after a moment, trying to hide how drained he felt after his last migraine attack by maintaining his typical arrogant stance and stare.

Barret snorted. "Don't go acting like a real leader now just cause ya sick. Ya probably caught this illness off some dirty ShinRa bastard on dis boat."

"Hah ha," the blonde chuckled shaking his head at the older man's words.

'_If only his words were true.....'_

Red who was only half paying attention to his team-mates conversation watched with interest at the ramp noting the lack of activity of people going up and down it. He decided to voice his findings to his team-mates.

"Cloud..." Red questioned, watching as all eyes fell upon his face. "I have been watching the ramp for the last five minutes and I have seen no-one else re-entering or leaving the boat. I think this is our best chance to leave undetected."

"Alright then Red..." Cloud commented, glad to finally have the attention knocked off of him for now. "... If everyone's ready. Let's get off this boat," as he jogged over towards the ramp, looking left to right to see whether or not there was anyone there, before giving a thumbs up sign to signal the others to follow.

"Finally," Tifa sighed to herself, shaking the doubts from her head as she ran to catch up with her leader, the others following in tow. 'Costa Del Sol...Here I come...'

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

***phew* glad to have this chapter out of the way. Only a few more chapters before one of my favourite characters enters the scene. I can't wait! ^_^ Aeris and Sephiroth are getting closer and there seems to be something wrong with Cloud.**

**Oh and thanks to everyone for all the lovely reviews. I really appreciate them all as it is great to know that there are other people out there who support Aeris and Sephiroth as a couple.**

**Oh just to state again. If any of you guys out there like Kingdom Hearts. I have created an angsty/romance KH fic that will contain Aeris and Sephiroth being together. The next chapter should be uploaded within the next few days. You can easily find it if you click on my name at the top of the page. KH2-Search for the legendary Keyblades. If anyone is interested with it, or likes to know more about it, you are more than welcome to email me.....**

**Ja ne everyone**

**Aer_seph4eva**

**^_^**


	40. Fun is the path to danger

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 40**

**Fun is the path to danger**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**A.N**

**Hiya guys. I'm still alive and kicking and since the summer holidays have just begun I have now got bouts of time to continue this fic. Yay! ^_^ Now, I have a question for the FFX fans out there. Is there anyone who knows a way of successfully defeating Dark Yojimbo? I always get to the fifth fight and then my Yojimbo gets all cocky and uses its own initiative, and uses Wakizashi thus killing itself. That really grates on my nerves since I have the majority of the powered up weapons from using the celestial mirrors and such. I have also got the Magus sisters and killed all the other Dark Aeons 'cept Yojimbo. I just want to see Penance. I know that you can find him in the Calm lands after you defeat all the dark Aeons but......Argh, my Yojimbo is just such a pain. I give him 1500,000 gil and he still doesn't do Zanmato, and then I can give him 1 gil and he does it instantly....Grrrr why are all the silver haired fighters so darn insufferable....**

**Anyway...enough with my moaning....**

**On with the fic..**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A pair of green luminous eyes searched across the wide span of the deck, noting the position of the guards. The swordsman kept his mind on alert to prevent his hidden position behind a set of barrels from being noticed. He had already been seen twice before, and now that he had someone to protect, there was no room for mistakes now.

"Sephiroth is the coast clear?" Aeris asked softly, raising an questioning eyebrow. The brunette had realised long ago that they had both been hiding longer than she would have expected, and the ship had docked at least five minutes ago. Sephiroth paid no attention to her as he saw another guard walk by, unaware of his presence. But that was not the true problem that the silver haired swordsman was feeling unnerved at. Just over at the other side of the deck was a familiar figure bearing unruly golden spikes followed by at least a few other team-mates Sephiroth couldn't recognise.

'The puppet...what are they waiting for? They could dispatch those guards easily so why are they stalling?' the swordsman fumed to himself, checking yet again that Aeris couldn't see her group of past friends.

"Perhaps they are waiting for a safer exit," he deduced to himself before muttering a curse underneath his breath. This is what he didn't need right at the moment. The swordsman tried to calm himself down, knowing that he would unfairly let his annoyance on the brunette which he had agreed to himself not to. He sighed in relief as he watched one guard near the ramp and leave his position giving a cost clear.

'Finally...'

He slapped his forehead in annoyance as he watched as Strife's team went down the ramp one at a time, Looking left to right before proceeding slowly downwards with unneeded care.

"How much longer? I have waited enough time as it is." Sephiroth growled under his breath, thumping his elbow with irritation at a nearby crate, cracking the wood in the process.

Aeris watched silently as the frown on the swordsman face began to grow. Not wanting to be experience his fury any time soon, Aeris tried to look around her, without looking over the crates, lest be seen by the men Sephiroth seemed so wary of.

"Seph, is there another way to get off this ship?" Aeris questioned after a moment, hearing nothing but seagull wails and the occasional heavy trodding of boots not too far from her. She was surprised when Sephiroth turned to her with a small smile, expecting some form of spiteful comeback or hush of silence, even though they had managed to form a union.

He blinked a few times, watching the sea breeze rustle the brunette's unruly locks in front of her face and the way that her eyes seemed larger than usual.

'Isn't it funny. She is preventing herself from joining her friends.' Sephiroth couldn't hide the grin in the flowergirl's idea. He was surprised he had not yet thought of it sooner, instead of wasting countless minutes on rookies trying to conspicuously make their way off the ship.

He nodded to himself, as a plan made it's way into his mind. His former General instincts kicking in once again. "Yes. yes...there is," Sephiroth confirmed.

Aeris' face settled down into a simple smile. "How then?"

The swordsman settled a gloved hand upon the girl's shoulder. "When I tell you to go, you go and don't look back."

Aeris blinked. "You aren't going to kill them....are you?" she asked hesitantly, somewhat fearing yet expecting the obvious answer.

The swordsman's lips quirked at the thought, knowing that if it were another time and place, he might have done the action earlier. "Well, I hadn't thought of that. That would cause too much of a commotion," he answered coolly watching as Aeris sighed with relief.

"Then...what?" the brunette continued as her face scrunched up in confusion.

"When I say go, run up there." Sephiroth commanded, as he pointed out from between the space of crates to the opposite end of the ship, mentally checking for certain that she would not cross paths with his puppet.

Aeris still felt hesitant yet nodded with understanding. "Alright."

The swordsman's eyes twinkled in a way of appreciation. "Good now.....Go!" and with that and a none too gentle push in the right direction, Aeris' felt herself running forward to the back of the boat, taking no time to look back behind her to see if Sephiroth was following.

She stopped after finding no other place to run. She turned her head around to see Sephiroth striding towards her swiftly. His eyes blazed and his lips held a crooked smile. Aeris felt confusion and partial worry swarm within her, having never coming across such a expression on her companions face before.

Her gaze hovered from the silver haired swordsman then back out towards the sea. "What shall we do now? It's a dead end..." She turned around to fully look out at the ocean and at the cooling air and the lulling waves.. She sighed softly to herself with bliss, her hands grasping the metal bar railings. So lost in her thoughts, she wasn't aware of the presence that had now moved suddenly behind her. It was only when she looked into the reflection in her gold bangles that she saw a shimmer of silver and black. She whipped her head up with surprise and excitement, her head turning around in a small grin before disappearing instantly into worry when she looked up into the swordsman's face.

"Sephiroth...what..?" She could clearly see that there was something so entirely different about his demeanour, his stance even showed it. She gulped uneasily as she noted how his eyes had taken a malicious yet mischievous edge to them. She then realised how close she was at the hull of the ship and how close Sephiroth had grown. Realisation dawned on her as she looked into the sea then up into eyes of aquamarine.

"No...don't you da..." Aeris didn't even have the chance to finish her sentence for before she knew it, she was hurled over the edge and into the waters with a rather ungraceful splash.

All she heard was his laughter echoing above her. She kicked her legs out below her. Even the richness of the baritone couldn't drop the flower girl's fear as she flailed within the sea, her mouth half full with dreadful salty water, not knowing how to keep herself afloat. She felt the waves pulling her backwards and forwards, pulling her in all directions like a puppet which had got its strings caught. She gasped in horror as she felt her body sinking. She was kicking her legs but she felt herself continue to sink. She couldn't hear the swordsman's laughter anymore, it felt almost like time had stopped. She tried to scream out but feared that more water would flow into her lungs. The relentless kicking was tiring her and if anything, speeding up her descent downwards to her watery death. It felt like she was fighting a losing battle and then for a sudden horrifying second, Aeris truly believed that she was going to die.

Thoughts and memories seemed to rush past her, enveloping her like that of the water. Aeris felt herself hyperventilating as she tried to keep her head above water, her breath was coming out with frightened gasps. She cursed the men which guarded the ramp on the ship. She cursed her weakness. She then cursed Sephiroth for getting her into this fateful situation.

For the unfortunate truth was...... that Aeris couldn't swim.

The current was pulling her further out from the ship, and she could feel tears trickling down her face which mixed with the water surrounding her. The waves around her were too strong for her and then she felt her face sinking down into the water. Aeris unconsciously gave a large breath before she felt herself being drawn under the waves. She scrunched her eyes shut as more tears fell. She knew she was going to die now as she felt her air run thin. The waves continued to pull her deeper into the watery depths.

She wasn't aware of the splash of water which fell none too far away, nor cry of her name, or the firm arms which wrapped themselves around her as she fell into the depths of sweet oblivion.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth stood silently within the waves feeling water lapping against his skin. His breath was coming out in irregular pants of exhaustion and apprehension.. His fingers trembled slightly as he roughly pulled the girl up to the surface of the water, moving her so that her face rested high above the surface. It felt so surreal. He replayed himself thrusting his arms forward, watching as the pink clad girl somersaulted over the barrier, her eyes wide with horror before splashing in the water. It was only meant to be a joke. He didn't expect that she wouldn't have been able to swim. He never even considered such a thought as he watched her sink lower into the depths. He had one bizarre thought that she was trying to goad him but when he saw how she didn't resurface, he felt terror grasping painfully against his chest, and before he realised it, he felt himself jumping over the barricade and diving into the water. His legs kicked furiously as he moved his body as fast as he could down to the drowning girl. His arms deftly made there way around her torso as he pulled her up to the surface, relying on his inhuman speed to make him resurface in time.......

"Aeris?" Sephiroth questioned, shaking the girls shoulders to awaken her, however she made no response. He shook her again a little harder the second time, as if the shock would waken her up. The swordsman unconsciously bit his lip, lifting Aeris' head further out the water and moving her drenched bangs away from her face.

Sephiroth gently slapped the side of her face with a final attempts to awaken her.

"Aeris!" When she failed to awaken, fear grasped at the warrior's soul.

And it was all because of some fun. Something inside that forced him to do it.

He checked her pulse with a unsteady hand. She wasn't breathing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As the last AVALANCHE member made their way off the boat, Tifa could not help but feel a slight uneasiness crawl over her, as if something bad was going on or has yet to happen. She dismissed the thought, thinking to herself that she was purely being silly. She just needed to gain a good rest and a good meal from on of the pubs in the town. As her feet made their way off the wooden board to the golden sands, she had suddenly became aware of the lack of life surrounding the quay. A sudden hand on her shoulder caused her to jump in surprise. She immediately responded by twirling around and face he foe.

"Whoa! Take it easy girl," came a gruff voice followed by a light chuckle. "Didn't mean ta scare ya." Tifa, had moved herself into a fighting position, looking over at this new figure that had came onto the scene. He was adorned in a sailor's uniform, bearing blue eyes and sandy blonde hair. She looked down at the crest which was stitched upon his left shoulder.

'ShinRa'.

"What do you want?" Tifa snapped, cracking her knuckles for emphasis, now wondering where Cloud and the others had gone off to hide.

'Hopefully nowhere too far. I can't cause a commotion here.'

The sailor merely continued to chuckle, his lips moving into a lopsided grin.

"Calm down miss. I ain't gonna hurt ya. I just wanted to let you know that next time you want to be a stowaway on this ship, you only needed to hand over 10 gil."

Tifa blinked with surprise, catching herself from almost face-vaulting. "Excuse me?"

"Just cause I'm with Shinra, that doesn't mean I follow all of their rules. If you and your friends want to be stowaways again, just come to me and I can give you proper accommodations." The blond stated with a nod of his head, his face showing a honesty that Tifa couldn't help but believe belonged with Shinra.

The brunette fighter slowly moved out from her fighting stance, and gave a curt nod of her head. "Thank you...I think?"

"You're welcome." the Sailor chirped, watching as the girl before him turned to leave.

"Oh hey wait! I didn't catch your name."

Tifa paused mid step, growing cautious once again. "It's probably best that you do not know," she said after a moment. There was an obvious warning to her words.

The sailor smirked. "Then what shall I call you when I meet you again? Pretty lady?"

Tifa laughed, apprehension leaving her. "Whatever. Just nothing pornographic."

"You got it. Pretty lady." He replied with a mock bow, cocking the top of his hat.

Tifa couldn't help but laugh. "Um...I'll have to go and find my friends." Tifa stated getting ready to go.

"Yeah...See ya........ I think I am making your blond friend jealous?" The blond said, his eyes squinting towards the distance of the town.

'Cloud?' Tifa turned her head up towards the steps to the main town, noticing for the first time that AVALANCHE were all sitting underneath one of the parasols outside a pub.

Tifa's face reddened when she noticed the glare the blond was heading their way, before laughing to herself.

"Alright. Thanks and Bye!" And with that, Tifa ran up the steps to the rest of her team-mates.

Cloud did not look the least pleased when the Zangan fighter stood before him.

"So the ShinRa spotted us then?"

Tifa scratched the back of her head. "Well.... That Sailor seems to be alright. He said he wouldn't say anything. He even said we could go back on if we paid 10 Gil next time,"

Cloud shook his head, but didn't say anything, accepting the answer.

Barret didn't look impressed. "Still don't trust im. Want me to shoot him down for ya Tifa?" Barret questioned, cocking his gun, ready to shoot.

"No Barret!" Tifa chastised rushing forward to hide his gun arm from view. "He has done no wrong. He's just working for the wrong company, that's all."

"Still don't trust 'anyone' from ShinRa," Barret stated firmly, eyeing Cloud as he emphasised anyone. The blonde huffed in annoyance, turning his head away.

"So now what?" Red questioned, joining the conversation and trying to prevent another dispute. The blonde turned to look at the feline creature, pondering for a moment but shrugging.

"I don't know. Maybe it is best to get rest first in one of the inns nearby." Cloud offered. "Yeah, although I'm not 'really' that tired." the blond added, winning a few weak laughs from the others.

"Yeah. I think that we could all split up. I wanna take a look at the beach and work on my tan. My legs look like milk bottles." Tifa said lightening the mood and gaining a few grins and looks her way.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Barret announced, making his way to the pub.

"I just want to get out of this shade. The sun is burning my nose," Red stated, padding over to a set of palm trees which provided shading from the sun.

"I'll go and find us a inn then." Cloud finished. " Then we can plan what to do next. Just remember to keep on watch. There's Shinra here."

"Right. We'll meet up later in the Inn then." Tifa said to the others who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. See ya later you guys. Barret don't make too much off a scene, and don't stay out in the sun for too long Tifa. Females don't make attractive lobsters," Cloud commented, earning two glares from his friends who went off on their ways. The blond laughed to himself, shaking his head, before realising that Red was still there.

"So you want to join me then?" Cloud questioned, rising from his seat and stretching. The feline shook his head.

"No. I think I'll stay in the shade here. It feels nice." Red replied, laying down on the ground attempting to snooze.

"Alright." Cloud answered with a wave. "See you around."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

No words were uttered from the two figures clad in blue suits as they sat silently on their ride back to ShinRa headquarters in their chopper. The female blonde anxiously chewed the tip of her hair, feeling the shame of failure after informing the President of the various sightings found in Costa Del Sol. Rude sat stiffly beside her, being stoic as usual. But he too was surprised at the fact that the renowned General of Shinra was indeed alive and had managed to pass through two Shinra bases leaving nothing but a ghost of a rumour. His eyes stared out of the window through tinted shades, recognising various lands that passed beneath him. He could hear the slight sound of chewing beside him and he felt somewhat surprised to see that his blonde companion was performing such childish acts.

Rude narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "Stop that Elena. You are a Turk now. Not some crude member of SOLDIER." he whispered, not wanting to gain unnecessary attention from the blond head President of Shinra who sat only a few seats in front of him.

The blonde immediately let go of her hair, dropping her head down in shame. "Sorry Sir."

"..........Just don't do that when Tseng is here." Rude stated after a moment, leaning back into his chair, half stretching to release up cramped muscles.

"What was that Rude?" An almost arrogant voice questioned from the front, and then Rude found himself staring into the eyes of the young President.

"........Nothing sir," Rude answered after a moment, turning his head away from Rufus. Elena looked up for a moment, then turned her head away from the piercing blue eyes, and from the looks of it they seemed looked angry.

Rufus' lips twitched in amusement. 'I still have the touch.' he chuckled to himself, dragging his white gloved fingers through his strawberry blonde locks. Although his face voiced different, Rufus was not at all angry at the sudden change of events, on the contrary. It had been foretold that Sephiroth was now indeed alive and had been spotted crossing through Junon town, and then identified and seen killing one of the guardsmen on board. The President rubbed his hands together with contentment. It was as if his wishes had came true and that the greatest idol of all time had returned.

'And maybe I could try and make him rejoin SOLDIER and find out what was his secret into becoming a super-soldier.'

"Um Rufus sir?" The president raised his head in question, realising that Elena was talking to him. Even Rude raised an eyebrow, curious to what the blonde wanted.

"Yes Elena?" Rufus said in a tone which clearly said he was uninterested to whatever she had to say. The girl flinched but continued on.

"I...I have heard rumours from a few of the men on board." Elena said slowly, twiddling her thumbs. "They say that they have seen Sephiroth travelling with a female."

The red head raised an eyebrow. "A female?" Rufus said, rubbing his chin in thought.

"....They were probably drunks Elena." Rude said bluntly, getting a frown in return.

"No. They said that the girl was really pretty and she was adorned in a ShinRa soldier uniform."

Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did they describe her features. Hair colour, eye colour. Height?"

The blonde shook her head. "Not what I know of. I wasn't really listening as I did not trust them."

The president shook his head."...That is what a fool would do....Do you know that she could be the Ancient fugitive? Tell me the names of the Sailors so I can have them questioned." Rufus commanded folding his arms against his white leather jacket, his eyes cold and unyielding.

Rude decided to voice his thoughts, not wanting the new Turk to embarrass herself. "Sir, Elena may have heard wrong. She is new to this after all." Rude began, but was instantly silenced by a single raised palm.

"Silence. If Sephiroth is indeed with the Ancient. We have to make a quick course of action and find out what they are doing. They must be trying to search for the Promised Land." Rufus said smoothly, moving his hand back down to its previous position.

Elena raised a blonde eyebrow in question. "Promised land? What is that?" she asked innocently gaining no response from her superior, who seemed deep in thought. She tried to voice again before being stopped by a nudge and a hard look from Rude.

Rufus closed his eyes for a moment, as if contemplating. They reopened and both of the Turks were surprised to see how they seemed as if the iris colour had changed, albeit slightly.

"Go and inform the labs if you find anything. Question everyone who saw anything remotely abnormal and then fax me all the information you attain to my office," The President of ShinRa commanded, his voice back to his usual aristocratic tone.

"But seriously sir....I still don't know how a man like Sephiroth could just pass through our armies unnoticed? He is quite a conspicuous figure to the eye." Elena stated, clearly confused with the idea. If she was one who saw the legendary silver haired fighter, she knew that she would have caused an uproar, or at least told her superiors right away. He had friggen long silver hair for christ sakes. That surely was a sight to remember.

Rufus shook his head, his bangs gently moving with the action. "Do not forget that we are dealing with our former General of the Shinra army. He would know each and every SOLDIER'S patrolling position within our premises." Rufus responded casually, receiving a nod of agreement from the older Turk. Elena was about to say something else before she stopped herself when her hazel eyes looked up to her dark skinned companion.

Rufus laughed to himself, leisurely crossing one leg over another in one movement.

".........Just do as I say Turk. You have been paid to work. Not to question." Rufus stated calmly, but both Rude and Elena could hear the underlying seriousness of its meaning, and Elena knew it was wise not to question further.

"............." Elena stared out of the window, surprised that the helicopter had arrived within the town of Junon and that she hadn't realised it. She felt as the helicopter began to descend on one of the nearby rooftops, watching as a set of rookie Soldiers marched up in line to welcome their president followed by Heidegger and Scarlet.

"Rude. When you next meet Tseng. Tell him to report to me. I have a little task for him," Rufus said to Rude, causing the blonde to turn her head swiftly in the President's direction after hearing a certain 'T' word.

The elder Turk nodded in understanding as he felt the helicopter come to a stop. He moved his hands to his buckles, not before checking to see if his glock was still within his inner pocket. Elena swiftly rushed out of seat, almost forgetting to unbuckle her belt in the process. Rude watched her silently as she all but ran out of the helicopter, pausing just a moment to salute Heidegger and Scarlet.

He shook his head slowly. 'She's too young...'

"Rude?"

The bald Turk raised his head.

Rufus' eyes held a now dark edge to them that was clearly not there before. "Watch her. Tell me instantly if she causes any problems," he said quietly, yet firmly.

The Turk paused, not expecting such a order. "...........yes sir," he answered quietly, but loud enough so that his president would hear.

"Good. Dismissed." Rufus commanded, with a curt nod of his head. His eyes stared deeply at the dark man's face, as if he could see past the tinted glasses and into the dark brown eyes Rude hid. It was then at that moment that Rude realised for the first time why he felt something different about the President. Rufus' eyes which were once a dark sapphire had now considerably lightened and had gained a luminous shine which was all but natural.

'He has been taking Mako shots.' Rude's eyebrows furrowed yet he decided to say nothing. It was not his place what his President was doing to himself.

Rufus chuckled to himself, already knowing what the Turk was thinking.

Rude nodded his head, moving himself to jump out onto the roof, before pausing mid stride. The President watched until his Turk disappeared from sight and the pilots had left the helicopter. Rufus looked left to right, before moving a hand into his white coat and removed a small mobile, flipped the lid and dialled a number.

He lifted his face to the mouthpiece. His eyes still alert and waiting in case someone where to pop up around the corner. "Hojo. There has been spotting of S.01 and C.01" he said quietly not wanting Scarlet nor Heidegger to hear.

"Ah yes...Good. Good. Find him and then I can give you what you want." A raspy voice responded, a hint of excitement hidden within its tone.

Rufus nodded, rubbing the back of his head as he turned to walk back inside the helicopter. This conversation clearly weren't for any passer-by's ears. ".......I've been getting frequent head-aches and a few rashes where you have injected my arms." Rufus began quietly, the thought of the injections causing his arms to unconsciously tingle with pain.

"Ah well...they are just a few side affects. Contact me, if anything else happens. And don't forget to come back to my lab at 15:45hrs. No later remember, if you don't want your head-aches to increase. I am a busy man after all," The voice replied pompously to which Rufus nodded again, frowning slightly at the voice's manner of speech. He was after all the President of Shinra, and he was above him. A mere scientist had no right to patronise the President as if he were some inept child.

"Yes.... Hojo.." Rufus answered through gritted teeth, wishing more than anything that he didn't have to meet the scientist anytime soon.

"I await your arrival 'President'. Don't keep me waiting..."

*CLICK*

"That imbecile!" Rufus exclaimed, slamming down the lid of his mobile and stuffing it back inside his pocket.

"How dare he think he can talk like that with me. I pay him and his entire department." Rufus growled out in annoyance, as he turned to make his way out of the chopper. He jumped elegantly to the ground where his Soldiers stood to greet him. He paid them no notice, too caught up in his own annoyance as he brushed right pass them. He heard the stomping and clicking footsteps of two individuals that Rufus recognised as Heidegger and Scarlet.

"Mr President! Sir. Are you alright," Scarlet questioned in a sickly sweet voice, which Rufus couldn't help but feel repulsed at. He turned to look at his weapon specialist, who he could have easily mistaken for an aging prostitute, due to the overly heavy makeup, and skimpy red mini dress which may have suited a girl who was at least fifteen years younger than her.

"I'm fine Scarlet. Just fine... Have you received information on Sephiroth?" Rufus questioned, turning his eyes from her form and proceeding to walk into the Head quarters.

The blonde blinked in confusion trying to catch up with her superior. "Sephiroth?" Scarlet asked stupidly, thinking that she didn't hear right.

The red head rolled his eyes in annoyance. He didn't need this right now. "Yes the Silver haired General Sephiroth. How many Sephiroth's are out there?" Rufus all but snapped, not caring as Scarlet's face widened in surprise.

"But...but...the Ex-General. He hasn't been heard of for over five years," Scarlet began, placing her hands on her hips.

Rufus slapped his forehead, trying to bite back a few spiteful comments that had made their way on the tip of his tongue. "Ugh...I can't deal with this now. Heidegger, Scarlet, go find the Turks. They can update you with all the information you need."

"But sir?" Heidegger questioned, at last getting a word in, his black bushy eyebrows, furrowed with confusion.

Rufus' shoulder's quaked, before he finally lost it. His eyes wide with fury at his inferiors.

"You are dismissed!" The President barked before stomping off himself into the building. His white coat flapping out behind him.

The two ShinRa workers blinked at each other in confusion. "What crawled up his ass and died?" Scarlet pouted, folding her arms in annoyance. Heidegger guffawed at the joke, as he held his hands at his sides.

"Young Presidents are always fools." Heidegger commented, rubbing his chubby hands along the black scraggly length of his beard.

"Well, at the very least they are easier to bed." The blonde added, puckering her lips up to what she believed was her saucy pose. Heidegger couldn't hide the cringe of disgust.

"Anyway, we have to find out what is going on. Rufus said that the Turks know." Heidegger said changing the subject.

"Humph, when did those assassins manage to overthrow us in the hierarchy of power?" Scarlet moaned in annoyance, staring down at her newly manicured nails, where the deep blood red polish shined back up at her.

"Who cares. We just need to know what is going on." Heidegger said abruptly, to which Scarlet couldn't help but agree.

"Oh and Heidegger?" Scarlet asked sweetly batting her eyelashes.

The burly man groaned in disgust to the forty year old woman's flirting.

"What is it Scarlet."

"Oh nothing." The blonde laughed curling a lock of bleached blonde hair around her finger. "I was just wondering when you were going to tell Rufus that AVALANCHE escaped."

Heidegger's face reddened with rage.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Cliff-hanger! Will Aeris be alright? How will Sephiroth save her, and even if he does, would Aeris forgive him? You'll have to wait for the next chapter. Oh, another NEW character is going to be introduced in the next chapter in a rather amusing side plot. Lets just say it deals with Tifa finding a certain 'someone' in not the most nicest of situations. ^_^**

**Please read and review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**


	41. Fun is the path to danger 2

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 41**

**Fun is the path to danger**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final**

**Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say**

**more about it.....**

**A.N**

**Hiya you guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews.**

**I really do appreciate them all. *bows happily*. I**

**assume that quite a few of you want to know what is**

**happening next. Well now you can. ^_^**

**Oh one last thing. This chapter has been reposted for the reason that I have gained a Beta reader ^_^ and she is so great! I bet most of you readers will probably notice the difference with the lack of mistakes and grammar blunders. Thanks a bunch Amber (Ryoko)!!!**

**On with the fic!**

**In the last chapter.....**

"Aeris?" Sephiroth questioned, shaking the girls shoulders to awaken her, however she made no response. He shook her again a little harder the second time, as if the shock would wake her up. The swordsman unconsciously bit his lip, lifting Aeris' head further out the water and moving her drenched bangs from her face.

"Aeris!" When she failed to awaken, fear grasped at the swordsman's soul.

And it was all because of some fun. Something inside that forced him to do it.

He checked her pulse with a unsteady hand. Aeris wasn't breathing.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

He gripped her shoulders tightly and turned to look around at his surroundings. All he saw was water and the ship hiding their position from the shore. The swordsman couldn't help but have a nagging feeling, ebbing away at the corners of his conscious. It only intensified when he gazed down into the lifeless girl in his arms.

"Aeris. Wake up Cetra."

No response.

The swordsman's eyebrows furrowed. He bit his mouth in anxiety as he tried to

search his past experience he learnt in SOLDIER to help him deal with his current situation.

"Revive materia doesn't work when the victim has experienced death through suicide, lost usage of their vital organs, died longer than 4 minutes, or has drowned. Only solution in this case is CPR, mouth to mouth resuscitation."

The swordsman's expression hardened. He did not like seeing Aeris' face so still. It was…unnatural.

'I can't do CPR here. I need to get her out of the water first.' Sephiroth searched across the wide span of blue to a nearby dock. He eyed the sandy beach that was just a short swim away. Relying more on instinct then thought, the Ex-General of SOLDIER cradled the flowergirl's head above the surface of the water. Sephiroth closed his eyes and pulled the brunette's body closer to his side. He closed his eyes in concentration and when he reopened them, he found himself looking down upon the sea, his feet hovering meters up in the air. He looked down at Aeris laying there silently within his arms, his heart once again throbbing that he had little time left to save her. The swordsman searched anxiously across the sands for a secluded spot, finding none.

'If I can find no land, then I shall do it up here...' And with that thought Sephiroth raised himself higher up in the air and higher into the clouds. He repositioned himself so that he was squatting midair with Aeris laying on top of his legs. He drew in a few calming breaths. He was in control. Everything was going to go as he intended. The swordsman raised the brunette's face towards his own, staring at it a few moments before concentrating at the task at hand.

Holding two fingers against the flowergirl's chest, the swordsman pressed down lightly, not wanting to cause further damage with his superior strength. He repeated

the process twice more, gaining no response.

He raised his left knee higher so that Aeris' face was inches from his own. He swallowed uneasily and cupped her lolling face in between his gloved hands. He inhaled a large breath, trying to fill his lungs as wide as he could. Then soon after he did that, his mouth fell upon hers where he transferred all the air he had into her body. He didn't realize the amount of times his lips merged and parted with hers. He just wanted her to breathe again.

He paused.

His breath began ragged when he felt a single twitch of the brunette's finger flicker across his bare chest. The swordsman was amazed at how such a tiny movement could create such a warmness and feeling of relief washing through him. He quickly dismissed the thought. He watched the fluttering of the brunette's long eyelashes slowly open to reveal the hazy green pools drowsy with fatigue. Sephiroth knew he was not the type to embrace the art of poetry, but at that moment, Sephiroth felt like he was leaning over a awakening angel. An angel that had been revived by the loving energy of a devil in the form of himself. But as all the people of this cruel world know, dreams do not last and the ethereal image of Aeris disappeared as fast as it came. Her beautiful features contorted with pain and discomfort, and she hastily turned and hacked up the liquid, which could have sentenced her to an untimely death. Her sudden lunge almost caused the swordsman to lose balance in the air. Salty water heaved from her lungs. The flower girl bent over coughing convulsively. A gloved hand unconsciously moved towards the girls back and patted her with an unnatural gentleness that Sephiroth was half surprised he possessed.

Now seeing her truly alive and breathing in his arms, Sephiroth pondered why his heartbeat was still beating so quickly. It wasn't like the task was difficult or beyond his capabilities. So why did he feel so much relief and feeling of awe to see the girl's chest rise and fall before him? To see life in her expression instead of death.

Lost in his thoughts, Sephiroth wasn't aware of the hand that headed his way till it landed upon impact. The swordsman pulled back sharply, as looked down to stare in to angry eyes of green, his left cheek stinging with a stinging pain.

She raised her fist again as in attempts to strike.

"You jerk!" Aeris all but screeched, tears trailing down the sides of her face with raw emotion.

Sephiroth said nothing, knowing he had no response to give. It was so unlike him. What truly possessed him to do such a thing? He did not know himself... An idle thought came back to him when his superiors used to throw the very junior cadets in the deep end of the training pool to teach them how to swim. The successful ones were usually the men who gained the highest chance of entering SOLDIER, while the others who didn't....reacted in a way not unlike Aeris before him.

"You evil jerk. How could you!" Aeris screeched again, fisting a hand of the warrior's lapel in her palm, as if to intimidate him. She couldn't believe it herself. Her mind was a swirl of conflicting emotions, of anger, pain, sadness, relief... She couldn't even think straight. The man whom she would have called her guardian and her friend, had almost killed her and all he could do was say nothing.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself!?" Aeris spat at him, thumping his chest for emphasis although it did not cause any pain to the general, just a feeling of loss to his pride.

".....I did not know that you could not swim," It was an almost half whisper. The swordsman shut his eyes with guilt, turning his head away with a self reprimanding look.

Aeris wasn't happy with the response and she pulled his face back towards her. "Well I couldn't! Happy!" Aeris screeched with sarcasm, throwing her arms above her with emphasis, almost losing her balance when she realised that her feet were not on solid ground.

Aeris blinked in confusion as she saw a trio of seagulls fly not too far from her feet. The dock was lying far, far before her. "Wha? Ahh!" She screamed. She felt herself fall backwards and with nothing to latch onto...

Sephiroth grasped her waist and shoulders, preventing her from falling further.

Aeris shook her head, her shoulders trembling. Her eyes eyed the ship that she had set foot on not too long ago and the large span of sea which was below

her. She did not want to experience drowning again anytime soon, nor did she feel comfortable in the embrace of a certain silver haired warrior, especially when she was

thirty feet in the air "Just set me down alright." Aeris said after a moment, her voice almost hesitant. Sephiroth not wanting to anger her further quickly

obliged, holding the girl tighter in his arms as he began to descend slowly, letting the wind carry him far away from the town and towards the grassy outskirts of the town. Aeris did not want to look up as they flew, so she decided to hide herself within the folds of Sephiroth's chest, shivering slightly from the cold. She had an incredible fear of heights, and now…of water too.

When the swordsman felt his boots touch the firmness of grassy lands below him, he instantly placed Aeris down and moved a distance away. He looked up at the sky for a moment before shaking his head and walking away, caught up in his own thoughts.

Aeris heard the sounds of his footsteps. She only moved to rise her head when she saw a sliver of silver and black heading out of her sight.

She stretched her hand out to him. "Wait." Aeris said desperately, but Sephiroth was

gone.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tifa walked vigilantly around the crowds of people in the market streets, keeping both of her hands in her pockets. After living in a slum town and having more than a fare share of meeting with the degenerates who managed to cross her path, she knew that she had to be always on constant alert and wary of every passer-by being a potential thief. Even if it was not for the safety of her precious equipment, then it was for the protection of her identity. She knew the spies of Shinra could have hid themselves in the hustle and bustle of the popular beach resort..

"Phew it's so hot here," Tifa breathed, pulling back a sweaty bang of hair behind her ear, as she searched for anything out of the ordinary. There seemed to be a multitude of various coloured clothes and jewellery which glittered enticingly at her in all their splendour. She often felt more than tempted to buy a golden trinket or a tight fitting bikini that seemed to entice their way to her vision. Their luscious fabrics were bathed in exotic hues of red, gold and silver. Some of them were just too tempting not to pass up . It almost seemed that her hands were itching to buy at least one item. But she didn't want to spend her gil irresponsibly. She was on a journey after all....

'I wonder what Cloud would think of me in this?' She questioned to herself as she picked up a rather skimpy two piece in her hands, eyeing the intricate designs of flowers which adorned the halter neck top. Tifa shook her head, before placing the outfit back where she found it. She had to remind herself yet again that she was not on vacation, but on a mission to find a way to defeat Shinra, find Aeris and claim her love for Cloud. Tifa wasn't aware that as she was thinking, her eyes had been staring over at the colognes. The length of time she had spent looking at the bottles had caught the shopkeeper's attention. His yellow teeth widened in a wide grin at the thought of another sale.

"Is everything alright sweetie? Would you like to try my perfume? I'll make you a good bargain." he said in a rather high-pitched nasal voice which caused Tifa to jump out of her reverie. The brunette looked down to stare at a man that was ogling her in a way she thought was highly improper. She frowned in annoyance but held back her tongue to refrain herself from being bad mannered. After all, he hadn't done anything wrong, just yet.

Tifa shook her head, giving a fake smile. "Um...no thank you. I was merely looking."

"Oh, come now. Why don't you try some? These aren't some cheap imitation. These are all official makes."

"No th-..."

He still didn't listen, as he reached over the counter to grab her arm, his mouth drooling at the edges that revolted the brunette. "But a pretty girl like you...."

Tifa pulled her arm back sharply. "NO THANKYOU!" She shouted taking a few steps back. Now she understood why she never liked shopping. There was always someone trying to make you buy something that you did not want. She blushed after realizing the attention she gained from the other stalls. Feeling somewhat embarrassed with herself, Tifa hastily made her way out of the crowded market and away from the perverted shopkeeper.

"How disgusting." Tifa frowned, as she looked down at where he touched her, and rubbed her arm as if to remove the feeling of the man's touch.

Then suddenly she felt the wind being pushed out of her. She felt something collide directly into her back, knocking her on the floor. Tifa gasped as the pebbles grazed her bare knees and all of her gil clattered to the floor.

"Ouch, hey watch where you going!" A short female uttered, jumping off the bewildered brunette. She picked all the items she dropped before dashing into the crowd.

The brunette couldn't help but blink as she felt the weight being lifted off her shoulders in a flash, and the faint sound of giggling. "You were the one who

bumped into me," Tifa replied in annoyance, picking herself up from the floor, watching as the perpetrator merely laughed and stuck her tongue out before being swallowed up by the mass of people.

The brunette shook her head mumbling 'brat', rubbing down at her clothes, before eyeing a single golden ten gil piece on the floor.

"Must have fallen out my pocket when I.." Tifa paused as she fished inside her skirt pocket and felt nothing but fabric. She searched her other pockets and to her dismay she couldn't find her money that she had only moments ago.

Realization suddenly dawned upon her and she couldn't help but curse at her own foolishness. "Hey that brat stole my gil!"

Tifa searched with her eyes for the thief but she was nowhere in sight. "Darn Kid!" she growled out, bending down oto pick up the ten gil that was at her feet before fisting it in her hand angrily.

"I had a thousand gil reduced to ten gil. Cloud's gonna kill me." Tifa sighed sadly, sliding the coin inside her gauntlet.

"At least I won't be able to lose it now." Tifa mumbled wistfully with a slight grin. "Ah well. That kid was probably poor and homeless. But still, she had

no right to steal someone else's money." Tifa said as she began meandering past the stalls to what she believed was the way to the villas due to the reduction of people and stalls on the streets.

She wiped some sweat off her brow, as she felt herself move more into the sun's direct heat as she went further away from the stands.

"Man, I don't think I could live here. It's far too hot," Tifa moaned, dragging her feet against the pebble path, and trying to ignore the hoots she gained from

men who were sitting at the bar and having drinks.

"What I wouldn't do for a beer, but I know that I haven't nearly got enough money for one. Darn kid." The brunette sighed, sagging her shoulders as she

painfully walked past the bar and the eyes which followed.

"Darn men. Show them a little skin and they think they can have an ogle fest. Gah! And I will probably end up with a sunburn by the end of today." Tifa moaned as she stared down at her skin, which had now evolved into a nice soft tan rather than her earlier pasty one. 'Maybe I could see if I could buy some after sun tanning lotion or something. I do not want to become a lobster.' Her eyes trailed past the stores in her vision before eyeing a drug store further head.

"Yeah I'll buy some lotion there, and if it costs too much then I could look for Barret or Cloud and 'borrow' some gil." And with that thought on her mind,

the Zangan fighter jogged toward the stall. When she arrived there, she was mildly surprised to see so few people looking over the items, but she paid no heed. 'The fewer the better,' she commented to herself as her eyes trailed across the various ointments and lotions before picking up what she needed.

"Um excuse me, how much is this?" Tifa questioned over the counter, looking up for the first time to see a man bearing long black hair and dark sapphire eyes. Tifa felt her breathing hitch at the sight before her, before shaking her head. She had always had a soft spot for young Wutain looking men, and this man was no different. His hair was swept back by a black sweatband that matched his shorts which were cut at his knees, and to Tifa, he was gorgeous.

'Well...probably not as gorgeous as Cloud.'

"Um miss...are you alright?" the shop keeper questioned over tinted sunglasses, which almost fell off his nose when he saw the girl standing before him.

He couldn't help but blush when he realized how long he had been staring.

Tifa blinked as if puzzled to what the man said, before shaking her head.

"Oh....I.....mean...I " Tifa said, fumbling over her words as she tried to hide behind her long locks in embarrassment.

The shopkeeper grinned slightly, at the girl's antics as he posed his arm against one of his materia stands. "My name's Dion, how can I help you?" he said as

smoothly as he could, trying to hide his shyness behind his smile.

"I...I just wanted to ask how much this lotion is....." Tifa said finally, although the red stayed prominently on her cheeks.

"Ah I see..." he responded eyeing the bottle. "fifty gil."

Tifa sweat dropped and sagged her shoulders. "I only have ten."

His smile faltered slightly. "Urrr....I...see."

Tifa put the lotion back down to where she found it. "Um...Alright...bye?" The brunette said somewhat embarrassed as she began to take a few paces away.

"Oh hey wait!" Dion called getting his legs over the counter and grabbing the lotion the girl had picked up earlier.

"Lets do a deal," he said, his blue eyes twinkling as he held the lotion out towards Tifa.

"Huh?" 'He must be desperate.' Tifa's lips twitched at the thought as she stared down at the manila hued bottle.

Dion smirked as he waved the item in front of the brunette's face, as if the sight of it could tempt Tifa to buy it. ."Ten gil is a deal, if I get your name."

Tifa blinked, before taking a hesitant step backwards.

"I...."

"Nine gil?" He pressed on, taking another step towards her, his hair splaying out with the wind.

"um...?"

"Come now, you wouldn't want your lovely tan to go to waste now by the sun," he flirted with a wink causing Tifa to blush.

"Aw come on, seven gil. This is my lowest deal," he whined causing Tifa to smile slightly.

"Well I...." Tifa began.

"five gil?"

'Tifa knew a deal.' "My name is Tifa!" The brunette all but exclaimed ,as she passed the coin into the Dion's hand. His finely shaped lips quirked at her in quiet amusement.

"Tifa. Very pretty. I'll get your change. Wait here." He called as he jumped over the counter and opened up the cash till, fishing for a few copper coins.

"Here. five gil." Dion said, passing the gil over to Tifa.

Tifa nodded as she put her coins in her pocket, along with the lotion. "Thank you..." the brunette said with a smile, getting ready to leave once more.

"I haven't seen you around before. I assume you are a tourist then." Dion said pulling off his glasses and twirling them around his fingers.

Tifa turned yet again to face him. "Well...sort of....I came with my friends, but, they don't enjoy this hot weather that much." She said gesturing to the beads of sweat on her forehead with one hand, and fanning herself with the other.

Dion smirked and placed the glasses on his forehead. "It does get under your skin, doesn't it...I've only had my stall up since last year and I still haven't

adjusted to the hot weather..." He shrugged to himself. "Ah well....at least the sea is nearby and you manage to see many nice looking tourists....Oh.....Hey, would you like to see Costa Del Sol's top selling item?" Dion questioned after a

moment. His arm pointed to the stack of velvet boxes which were piled upon his wooden stand and the small bottles containing a jade green fluid. Her eyes

squinted as she read the label.

"Costa Del Sol's No1 selling medicine, Soft. "Tifa

raised an eyebrow in question. "Oh..."

"A potion which can revive those who have become petrified. It was rumoured to be taken from the blood of a basilisk." Dion said as he picked up the bottle

and looked down at the label.

Tifa frowned as she felt the small change inside her pocket. "I'm sorry, but I cannot buy it, for you see, I had my money stolen," the brunette said regretfully.

The youthful Wutian shopkeeper shook his head with understanding. "Ahh....I see. Such annoyance, these thieves are. How much did you lose?"

"About a 1000." Tifa grumbled.

"That much...? That's a shame. I thought that someone like yourself had came over to my stall to buy some rare materia." He said as he pointed at Tifa's gauntlets and the materia slots which were half full with elemental orbs.

"Well...like I said," Tifa began before being stopped by an outstretched hand holding the small black box.

"Want to take a look anyway? This materia has been shipped directly from my home town of Wutai. 5000 gil. It is called Revive materia." he said, opening up the lid and revealing the small green orb inside.

"Revive materia?" Tifa said in confusion. "Don't you mean Restore?"

Dion shook his head. "Oh no, no, this materia is much stronger than that. For you see, if you bought this, then you would never have to carry any other healing item on you!" He exclaimed, chuckling lightly as he saw the look Tifa gave him.

"It can summon people back from the dead." He then added, watching how Tifa's crimson eyes widened in surprise.

The brunette raised an eyebrow, the disbelief etched in her features, "Oh really?"

"Watch closely. See that fly?" The ebony haired salesman said, keeping an eye on Tifa and the fly as he pulled of his sandal. And then suddenly, he raised his shoe like a fly swat before squashing the insect on impact. He hit it a few more times for emphasis against the counter.

"It's dead no?" He said to the brunette, who eyed it warily before nodding. Dion then pulled out the green orb from the velvet case and then passed it across the

insect. In a whispering voice the shopkeeper's chanting spell caused the materia to slowly resonate. Then soon after he finished, the fly's wings began to flutter and suddenly the insect was magically restored to its previous state of life.

'W-wow...'

Tifa's mouth gaped momentarily, before closing at the thought of how she must have looked to the salesman. Dion noticed her look and chuckled with amusement causing the brunette to frown.

Tifa folded her arms and tried to give her most unamused look. "So this is a materia that has the power to summon back dead flies. Very useful..." she said sarcastically

which caused Dion to laugh even harder.

"No, no... it does humans and animals too. It just takes longer to master." He said grinning all the while.

"However, you will need to have a lot of experience with materia if you want to use it on a human though." He said seriously as he placed the materia back in

it's box and then back on the display stand.

"Well thanks for the experimentation, but as you know....." Tifa paused as she watched a small dark shadow pass across a nearby wall and a lean figure,

climbing her way up Dion's shelf stands.

Dion leaned further against the counter trying to pose, before he saw something reflect out of the corner of his till, and the flash of brown and green behind him.

"Hey!" Dion exclaimed, causing the unknown figure to fall down in surprise at being seen, causing the rest of the shelf to tumble with her. Tifa worried for the

Person's safety, leaped over the counter, before pausing in shock when she saw a girl, looking no older than in her late teens struggling to rise from the pile of materia she was under.

"Ouch..." the girl moaned as she rubbed her head, trying to get the wooden stand off her torso. 'I know dad said my lust for materia would kill me someday, but I didn't know it was gonna be like this..'

Tifa's eyes narrowed when she saw the girl's features. "Hey it's you! Give me back my gil!" The brunette shouted as she kept a firm weight upon the stand

immobilizing the thief.

The dark haired figure struggled and cursed Tifa to budge her arm, but the Zangan fighter paid her no heed. "Give me the gil and then I'll let you go." Tifa pressed on but the girl frowned and continued to struggle.

Dion leaned his head over Tifa and was shocked to see what was happening. "What are you doing?" he cried out to Tifa causing the martial artist to loose her grip.

"You could be injuring the poor girl." Dion said as he pulled back the stand letting the young thief free.

"But she stole my thousand gil....!" Tifa protested, glaring over at the brown haired teen who was pulling funny faces as she tried to pick herself up off the

floor.

The salesman shook his head, with disagreement. "Yeah, but she's just a kid.. and all this materia must weigh a ton," Don said in a disapproving voice as he helped the young brunette sit up.

"I **still** want my money back!" Tifa huffed and turned away. The salesman rolled his eyes and turned to the thief, noting her Wutain face and the rather large weapon which was sheathed on her back.

"Hey are you alright?" Dion question watching as the girl quickly pushed away from him and made her way to her feet although rather shakily.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuffie snapped sarcastically, eyeing the bruise which was forming across her bare shoulder. "Why couldn't you have made your stand stronger? Are you inept or something?" The young brunette exclaimed

with a frown.

"Well I don't expect young girls like you to be climbing it for my materia," He countered smirking at the way the girl's face fell.

"......jerk." Yuffie cursed knowing that she couldn't think of a witty remark.

"Do you know that I could get you arrested for attempted stealing from my stall." Dion continued, rising to his feet as he rubbed the sand off his legs.

"She stole my stuff too...." Tifa grumbled underneath her breath, looking down at the girl in annoyance, wishing now that at least Barret or Cloud was here with her.

'Just one look at Cloud's sword and this brat would be begging me to have my money back.'

The teens face paled dramatically at the thought of the law. Her legs suddenly buckled and then she was on the floor wailing causing Tifa and Dion to sweat drop in discomfort.

"I'm so sorry. Please don't send me to jail. I didn't mean to steal." The thief cried rubbing at her eyes. Tifa frowned, not fooled by the crocodile tears.

Yuffie frowned to herself, knowing that her plan was not working, and that this woman seemed to see through her ways. Yuffie stared over at the male salesman who seemed rather confused. She decided to use his stupidity to her advantage. "Whaaaah....I couldn't help it.....I....I just didn't want you......to um....... ruin your life....um....for me.....Right sis?"

Tifa's eyes widened. "Sis?" Dion held the same amount of shock as Tifa did.

Dion blinked in confusion as he turned towards the Zangan fighter. "You're her sister?" And at that direction turn towards Tifa, Yuffie sneakily placed a Revive Materia down her top, unaware to the eyes of Dion and Tifa.

Tifa didn't know what to say as she turned her gaze to the girl on the floor. "Why...no...I have never..." the brunette began before being drowned out by a cry from the thief walking towards her.

Yuffie smirked, her plan was going to work. "Of course. I'm you're younger and cute sister Yuffie silly," the thief said wink a sly wink in Tifa's direction, to which Dion couldn't see.

Then suddenly Yuffie fell to her knees in front of Tifa and began pulling at Tifa's hands in forgiveness. "I'll never do it again sister. I'm sorry. I tried to get a job..... I um....*sob*..I really did...... I even went to....to..... Dave the milkman...but....but... he refused to let me have a job...and then I...." She lied, rambling on everything which came to her mind leaving the two above her rather confused and wondering whether the girl was perhaps mentally unstable. Tifa annoyance then began to consume her confusion as she tried to pull the girl off her arm.

"Let go...I don't know you.." The brunette said folding her arms in disdain

Yuffie's grey eyes misted with shed tears, which made Tifa cringe at what was truly going on. "Please sis...Please forgive me. I just didn't want you to go

through that again.."

"What again?" Tifa growled. 'This girl steals money from me, gets caught trying to steal materia and is now trying to get away with it by saying I'm related to her. Who does she think she is?'

The teen's mind suddenly went blank and see searched Tifa's eyes for a ploy or an idea. Yuffie looked down at the brunette's gear then grinned evilly at the thought of her ingenious plan. Yuffie turned away from Tifa and then began crawling towards Dion. "Mr....*sob* Mr Salesman, I am so sorry for trying to steal from you...*sob* *sob* But I was so desperate to help my sister since.....since...*sob*she has fallen into the unfortunate hands...of....of...p...pr...pro... prostitution.... "

Tifa blinked as she voiced Yuffie's words in her mind.

"WHAT?"

Yuffie nodded sadly, as she clasped her hands in prayer as if trying to feign innocence. "I know....it's tragic isn't it...The way you dress.... Everyone knows sis. So please sir, forgive me and my sister...I was only trying to give my sister a better lifestyle for herself...off the streets....." She closed her eyes and then gave a dramatic sigh. All the while Tifa was seething and planning all the various

ways she could murder, this lying, conniving thief.

Dion gave both Tifa and Yuffie a mutual look of disgust.

"I...see." he answered with a tight voice as he stared at Tifa's gear. 'How could I have not seen it...and here I was, foolishly trying to ask her on a date...'

Tifa's eyes were wild with fury at the sudden twist of events. "You're so dead." she growled as she took a step forward to Yuffie who began to slowly pace

backwards. Tifa cracked her knuckles and was getting ready to pound her into itty bitty bloody pieces.

Yuffie noticed the murderous look in the woman's eyes and she couldn't help but gulp with fear.

"Sis....um...I'm sorry.....urrrr........gotta run." And with that Yuffie was off. She giggled to herself as she felt the revive materia within her bra and she couldn't help but cackle when she turned corner after corner, hearing the shouts from Tifa weaken with distance.

"Hah sucker!" Yuffie giggled as she sprinted to the direction of the main town's gate, tasting the fresh breeze of freedom......before colliding into a hard

chest and collapsing in a dazed heap on the floor.

"Ugh...." Yuffie shook her head, as she sat up, clutching her chest to see if her materia was still there. She sighed happily when she felt the orbs hardness there.

"Hey...are you alright kid?" A gruff voice questioned above her causing the young girl to go on alert.

Yuffie blinked as she stared up into eyes of azure and she couldn't help but gasp at the intensity of the glow before frowning.

"Hey...you're a member of SOLDIER." Yuffie spat reaching out behind her to find her conformer, before being pulled up to her feet by a single

strong hand.

Cloud felt mildly surprised at the girl's words before understanding. 'My eyes. I cannot hide them from anyone...' He sighed to himself, but nodded his head, taking note of the girl's rather unique gear, and the sling that was tied upon her left arm.

"Why were you in such a hurry?" The Ex-SOLDIER questioned, as he stared in the direction the girl had ran from and noting nothing out of the ordinary,

looking back down into her anxious face.

"Get back here!"

"Well I..." Yuffie began, her eyes frightful, as she heard afamiliar female voice which was getting louder by the minute.

Cloud's head darted in the direction of the voice as he saw his childhood friend run towards his direction. Her face was set in a look of sheer rage. "Tifa?"

Yuffie's grey eyes widened in pure horror. "You know her?"

Tifa's eyes narrowed as she saw the young thief, and Cloud beside her. A smirk widened on her face. 'Now I've got her.'

"Cloud catch her!" The Zangan fighter cried out as Cloud's neck twisted sharply in the direction of Tifa then at Yuffie.

Yuffie sweat dropped. "Uh....."

Grey eyes locked onto blue and Yuffie couldn't help but squeal in surprise, for before she had the chance to run, Cloud had lunged at her and had knocked her

down on the floor, restraining her immobile.

"What's going on Tifa?" Cloud groaned as he struggled to keep the girl still in his hold. He gained a few looks from passer-by's which paid them no attention, just assuming that they were mere brawlers from the pub. Tifa smirked as she stopped beside Cloud, her breathing ragged from her spent energy. "That brat stole my money and then accused me of being a prostitute!" She exclaimed fiercely. Cloud's eyes widened at the thought before hastily removing it. He then winced sharply as he felt the girl in his arms tug on one of his spikes. Cloud frowned and tightened his grip, earning a few foul curses from the thief. "Hey calm down, and perhaps I'll let you go," the blond said roughly, gaining an appalled look from his companion.

Tifa shook her head. "No don't Cloud. She still has my money."

Yuffie turned her head to look at the two figures before her. 'Just my luck to be captured by two fighters. Ugh, Yuffie you really have done yourself

this time.'

"Alright.....You win...I give up." Yuffie groaned, her body relaxing in the blond's grip.

"Hand over my money...." Tifa all but growled, bending down to be eye to eye level with Yuffie.

"Go on kid. Do what Tifa says and then I'll free you..." Cloud pressed in a softer tone than his friend, gaining a glare from Tifa.

Yuffie frowned, trying to think of a way to get out of her situation. Her eyes twinkled in merriment as another idea formed in her mischievous mind.

"Ahh...your...your... money is in my pouch. If you were to be so kind." Yuffie batted her eyes at Cloud who frowned but loosened his grip. The girl then

suddenly grinned and then Tifa noticed to late that Yuffie, in a deft action, had pulled out a ninja star and jammed one deeply in Cloud's hand, slicing through

the glove and deep into the skin.

"OOWWWWW!" Cloud howled, releasing the girl who flipped to her feet, winked at both Cloud and Tifa before somersaulting onto a stand and making her escape on the rooftops.

Tifa looked on in amazement at the girl's agility, before turning to her injured friend and staring down at his hand.

"That little bitch tricked me!" Cloud cursed, while making an attempt to pull the blade out, before tossing it on the ground in disgust. Tifa bent down to pick it up, as Cloud began to peel off his gloves and tape to look at his bleeding wound, which was not as serious as he expected. 'Probably due to the thickness of my gloves thankfully.'

"These are ninja stars." Tifa commented to herself, eyeing the bloodied blade, relieved to note that there was no signs of poison.

"Only those who have trained under a form of martial arts are given blades such as these."

"She's a thief Tifa. She probably stole them from a ninja." The blond pointed out frowning as he flexed his wounded hand, wondering if it was too injured to

hold his broad sword.

"Hey mate, are you alright? That looks like one nasty cut."

"What do you want?" Tifa growled in annoyance as Dion jogged up to them.

"Shouldn't you be watching your stall?"

The salesman scratched the back of his head and decided to not answer. Dion then turned to the blond. "I saw what happened, are you alright Mr…?"

"Go away..." Tifa all but growled, remembering the foul look the salesman gave her earlier. The attraction she first had to him, had disappeared and Tifa began to tug Cloud's arm in a gesture to walk away from the salesman.

Dion ignored her previous statement and frowned. "How could you let your sister do that?"

"SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!" Tifa shouted, her face flaming in anger.

Cloud look bemused and scratched the back of his head.

"Tifa? What's this about sisters?"

The shopkeeper looked from Tifa then at the blond. It was then he made his realisation.

"Then she isn't?....ah I'm sorry Tifa...."

Tifa frowned. "Next time pay attention to a situation. Do I even look like her?" she questioned to the men in front of her. Cloud shook his head while Dion pondered at the thought.

Dion rubbed his chin. "Well...urrr....both of your bodies are different. Hers was kinda scrawny while yours is...urrr...more...ummm."

"That is enough....Come on Tifa...I've booked the Inn for everyone." Cloud said tightly, placing his arm around Tifa's shoulders and steering her away from the

Wutain shopkeeper.

"You will buy something from me again...won't you?" Dion asked, but his question feel upon deaf ears as the pair walked further away.

"Drat," he cursed clicking his fingers. "Why are the hot ones always taken?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Sephiroth leaned his back against the wall, sighing regretfully. What was he to do? What was his relationship with Aeris now? And more importantly what did Aeris think of him now?

'You evil jerk!'

Ah yes she hated him. Nothing he couldn't put up with, but still he did enjoy her frequent arguments and her limitless energy. Perhaps I should just send her back to the puppet. He sighed regretfully, his head moving lower, obscuring his mako tainted eyes from passer-byes. He then noticed a pair of tan legs and he looked up to see a figure seeming no older than sixteen eyeing him closely. Sephiroth glared at him, as if trying to warn him to go away. Either he was too foolish to catch onto the meaning of his glare or was trying to be brave, Sephiroth felt like he was un-amused by either, so he tried yet again to block the body out before him in an attempt for him to leave. When he heard no footsteps, he sighed in exasperation and looked up into the eyes of an annoying new comer. His left hand itched to retrieve Masamune and spill more fresh blood onto the

hard steel blade, but he kept his composure. Although the idea of a bloody massacre was very tempting at the moment to quell his anger at himself, he folded his arms to prevent his body from unconsciously performing such acts.

The boy grinned, oblivious to the swordsman's glare. "Hey man. I dig your robes. Where did you get them?" he asked in a friendly tone, tilting his head in question.

Sephiroth turned his head away with a grunt. Oh how he hated idiots.

"....................."

The young teen did not let the warrior's silent response daunt him. "You sure look like that Goth Sephiroth. Man… you've even got the hair right and everything," he

commented with awe, staring down from the military trench coat and pauldrons, to the Shinra insignia, then finally the unusually long platinum locks which

glistened with equal brightness in the sun.

The swordsman snorted. "…......"

"Hah, you even have his tough attitude. Cool! ^_^" the red-head joked which the swordsman did not feel amused by.

Sephiroth flexed his fingers. He felt more than tempted to pull his blade out of his sheath and lunge it directly through the kids voice box, to at least

stop this kid from talking. He was in no mood to control his temper at the moment and this child was doing everything to fuel it further.

".....Leave me alone....." the swordsman said quietly yet sternly, his luminous eyes glaring down, somewhat annoyed at the fact that the boy seemed to have no fear of him.

'_No, he is just too stupid to realize that I could kill him.' _

The teen shrugged and moved so that he was standing beside the former General. He leant his bare back against the wall and folded his hands like the man beside him.

"Got problems man?"

Sephiroth didn't realize he had clenched his fists, before hearing them crack with tension.

'_This kid is pushing his luck. I have killed others for less. Maybe_

_I should relieve him of his own stupidity now and return his soul back to the planet._'

"What to it?" Sephiroth all but growled, getting ready to move away. He mentally cursed himself for returning to Costa Del Sol, but he needed some distance away from Aeris, and his feet had somehow managed to direct him towards the rowdy tourist resort.

The teen nodded his head knowingly, as if seeing through the swordsman's anger. "Ah, having troubles with your lady?"

Sephiroth eyes narrowed menacingly. "Go away now or you will live to regret it," the swordsman threatened in a low tone, trying to keep his arms set across his chest. He felt rather too tempted to reach for Masamune or the boy's scraggly neck. Just one slight squeeze and then......

The red head raised his palms. "Peace man. Peace. I was just gonna give you a little guy to guy advice."

"I don't want your advice....." Sephiroth retorted sharply, unfolding his arms and holding them sternly at his sides_. '....from a worthless traitorous scum of_

_this planet.'_

The teen sighed and raised his vision to the direction of the beach, half shielding his eyes from the brightness of the sun. "Apologise. That's what I do with my babe, when I'm in the dog house."

"Humph, that doesn't work..." the swordsman murmured under his breath to himself.

"Then do it twice."

The swordsman's eyes widened slightly at the boy's hearing, causing his patience to become incredibly thin. "Get lost kid....." Sephiroth growled, turning his back away from the teen. The red-head seemed to not acknowledge the sign of danger and carried on, his green eyes holding a hint of mischief. "Ahhh....It's worse than that. What did

you do? Miss an anniversary? Got caught two-timing her best friend? Try to kill her or something?"

'_That's it,_' Sephiroth pulled away from the wall, glaring once at the teen in attempts to leave.

The boy's eyes widened, not wanting the rather cool person to leave. After all, it wasn't everyday that there was a famous look-alikes, and especially of the

famous Shinra war General. His arm reached out for the man's arm, wincing slightly as the hot leather felt like it was scorching his skin.

"Oh, it's that bad huh?"

"Don't touch me..." the swordsman warned as he pushed the guy's hand off him.

"Fine fine. I don't go for guys either," the redhead said with a laugh, flicking his long braid over his shoulder. "I'll go now then. I can't keep my gal

waiting."

"..Then go!" Sephiroth all but growled, winning a short laugh from the shorter male.

The teen shook his head with amusement, undaunted with the older figures fierce demeanour, which bemused the silver swordsman. "Heh. Anyway, before I go, if you want your lady to forgive you, buy her a gift or

something. There isn't that much good stuff in this town though. Just swimsuits and materia."

"....I thought you said you were leaving." Sephiroth muttered sternly winning another laugh from the brunette.

"Man, you're such a stiff. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Hopefully not..." Sephiroth muttered and turned away, not even watching the figure

leave, _'stupid traitorous humans_…'

His eyes turned to a nearby stall and his lips twisted upwards at a certain item of that was hung up on the stall, and from the looks of it, there seemed to be

nobody watching the stall either.

"That may help me in the future...'

His eyes glinted and then with inhuman like grace, Sephiroth moved swiftly to the counter, pulled down the various items of purchase and disappeared before

anyone could notice.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It had only been a few hours since Sephiroth had left her alone, and Aeris had somehow found her way to an isolated beach which fortunately enough had no signs of monsters.

Aeris continued to stare out at the waves, where she sat on the sandy beach, feeling the wind rustle in her hair. A masculine scent soon wafted beneath her nose. She sighed softly to herself, she didn't need to see his presence to know who it already was.

"You could have killed me you know? I could have died there..." Aeris said quietly, her voice oddly distant as she watched the waves lap over each other in a calming rhythm.

Sephiroth paused mid step, bowing his head low. "...I am sorry...I ....thought-" the swordsman began.

"You didn't think well enough…" The brunette intercepted. "Did it not occur to you that since I came from Midgar, where there are no swimming pools or lakes, that I wouldn't be able to swim?"

The swordsman had the decency to bow his head.

"...........Forgive me......"

"..........."

Aeris continued to stare off into the distance, secretly glad to know that Sephiroth had returned. She wouldn't have known what to do if he had left again. Not with what she wanted to do, but what her mother had wanted her to do..... Without Sephiroth, she could not do her Cetra mission. Her thoughts were suddenly broken by a vulgar curse, and she couldn't help but jump when she heard the sound of something breaking behind her.

"I am such a fool." Sephiroth exclaimed as he punched at a nearby rock, crushing it in the process. He fisted the remains in frustration, throwing it out

into the sea. Aeris raised her eyes at that time to look at his face. She noticed the way his features, most especially his eyes seemed so tortured and pain filled. She tried to quell her slightest feeling of guilt that had began to manifest around her by reminding herself of the way she felt when she crashed into ice cold water and how the her staff on her back seemed to push her lower into the cruel waves. And then she remembered the feeling of losing oxygen to the point of loosing consciousness and

then.... She was awoken out of her reverie when she felt something being tossed lightly at her feet. Her eyes widened dramatically as she clutched at the gift that was lying there.

"A gift for my momentary foolishness..." Sephiroth began, wringing his fingers from behind, not understanding why he felt somewhat sheepish.

Aeris blinked. "... and oh...what's this?"

"A swimsuit?"

Her fingers trailed across the glossy fabric and the intricate pattern of roses which was layered over the lace like material. It was truly beautiful and was cut in a one piece that was neither modest nor skimpy. The swordsman scratched the back of his head ,before turning his eyes toward the direction of the sunset. It was amazing of how time had passed since the incident earlier on. "I...I wanted to apologize in the only way I seemed redeemable...I should have expected one such as yourself to have never experienced underwater survival abilities, since you came from an area which is so far away from the sea.... But....realising this now, there may be times in the nearby future when you will need to learn this ability..... if we have to cross lakes… or unexpected events should arise. So you see…. I."

Aeris wasn't stupid to where his line of conversation was going but she felt mildly amused at the hesitance in the swordsman's voice. He always seemed to flawless and disciplined, but now he was acting rather out of character and Aeris couldn't help but smile at that, even though he had almost caused her death hours ago. "You're going to teach me how to swim?" Aeris giggled at the thought of drowning Sephiroth with her pathetic attempts to swim, before making her face flush when she realized that she would be more than likely have full body contact with him in the water.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? I'm not the most promising student," Aeris said somewhat hesitantly, twirling a lock of her around of her finger while she

kept her eyes upon the outfit.

The swordsman shook his head with disagreement.

"Nonsense. Anyone can learn with the right teacher and training."

"But where can I change?!" Aeris questioned gesturing to the wide space of sand and sea around her, and then at the grassy cliff where she sat earlier when Sephiroth had left her alone.

" Do you trust me?" Sephiroth said after a moment, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Aeris raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you really want to know?"

The swordsman winced, expecting such an answer.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**See.! There were little to no grammar mistakes. Yay ! Thanks again Amber! ^_^**

**I'll leave it there for now. So Aeris is going to**

**learn how to swim. I feel sorry for Seph. He was the**

**one to offer it though... And as for Yuffie, what do**

**you guys think of my portrayal of her? I tried to make**

**her rather annoying and deceivable nature shine**

**especially in this chapter. Just to keep her in**

**character. I apologize if I gave the OCs a little too**

**much dialogue. When I create a fanfic, I always try to**

**prevent from using OCs, so I hope they weren't too**

**annoying and unbearable for you guys.**

**Please review you guys so you can tell me what you**

**think. I would very much appreciate it..**

**And guess what. Grins gleefully. I have defeated DARK**

**YOJIMBO! Yay! It only took, what, checks save time**

***blushes* 23 hours. *sweat drop*. Ah well, he is dead**

**and I'll never have to fight him again, unless I redo**

**the game again (which I doubt since FFX has far too**

**many side quests to defeat.) Has anyone managed to do**

**the chocobo round for Tidus' upgrade. I cannot manage**

**00:00. I can only reach 6 seconds *another sweat**

**drop*.**

**Penance here I come!**

**Oh one last thing, if any of you readers are a FFX**

**fan, I have created a FFX fic, called Dreams of False**

**Rhapsody. I have tried to centre it in FFX-2, although**

**I haven't really done that much of a spoiler since**

**there is a limited amount of information that I have**

**found by translating. I have made it so far into a**

**romance/slight angst/slight humour (lemon in next**

**chapter R rated) featuring Yuna and the lookalike**

**Tidus (Shuyin). The story is kind of deranged in my**

**opinion as I have made it Shuyin/Yuna. Well, a girl has**

**to be original I guess. The fic is purely based upon**

**Yuna being lonely and depressed since Tidus is gone**

**and Shuyin comes to her in a dream and seduces her, or**

**is Yuna seducing him? Ah...well you will just have to**

**read it.**

**You can find it if you just click onto my name at the**

**top of the page or use the link below if you are as**

**lazy as I am. ^_^**


	42. Revelations

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 42**

**Revelations**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**A.N**

**Hey everyone. How is everybody? Thank you for all the lovely reviews for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. As many of you guys know, there has been a confirmation of the 'FF7-2 movie' which will be out in Japan Winter 2004. Has anyone seen what Sephiroth looks like? He looks very deranged in the CG fire facial scene yet very attractive. I have to admit that Cloud looks very good too. The game is called Advent Children. Hmmm, very interesting and that there is a character who bears a semblance to that of the Kingdom Heart's Riku and a figure who adorns a long dark cloak, like that of the clones. If you want to find more info about the movie or find snapshots of the images, go on Yahoo and type 'ff7 Advent Children' and then you'll come up with a chockfull of information or go on the official site to view the 1-2 minute trailer.**

**Anyway getting back to the point of this story.**

**On with the fic!**

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"You're really going to teach me how to swim?"

Aeris giggled at the thought of drowning Sephiroth with her pathetic attempts to swim.

"Are you sure it is a good idea? I'm not the most promising student," Aeris admitted, somewhat hesitantly, twirling a lock of her around of her finger while she kept her eyes upon the outfit.

The swordsman shook his head with disagreement. "Nonsense. Anyone can learn with the right teacher and training."

"But where can I change?!" Aeris questioned gesturing to the wide space of sand and sea around her, and then at the grassy cliff where she sat alone when Sephiroth had left her earlier.

" Do you trust me?" Sephiroth said after a moment, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Aeris raised an eyebrow in question. "Do you really want to know?"

The swordsman winced, expecting such an answer.

"................."

The brunette cracked a smile. "Well looking past the little incident earlier, you have tried your best to protect me, and I have relied on you......and you have managed to get me through Shinra's headquarters in one pievce...so yes, I do trust you...."

The swordsman's eyes gleamed slightly brighter than their usual hue, as his mouth quirked up between a smirk and a smile.

"I will go and get some firewood, and leave you to change before I come back."

"Oh...okay...I'm still not sure that teaching me to swim is the right thing to do Sephiroth." Aeris commented, as rose to her feet with her new swimwear held against her chest.

"Nonsense. If I can teach a inept fifteen year old boy to become an elite SOLDIER within two years, I can easily teach a female how to swim...." The swordsman said, as he turned and began to walk in the opposite direction of the shore.

"Well aren't you so confident," Aeris with mock sarcasm, causing Sephiroth to chuckle, as he rose his hand up in a dismissive wave in the air before walking off into the distance.

"Humph, the nerve of him." the brunette huffed waiting until his figure was lost within the grass to then turning her attention back to the outfit in her hands. A shy smile crossed over the female's face at the thought of Sephiroth buying her a gift, before frowning sharply at the thought that he had more than likely just stole it from a stall.

'I'll have to ask him about that later..' Aeris noted to herself, as she took one long look at the sea behind her, then at the article of clothing within her hands.

"Well..... I guess I will have to get my hair wet tonight," Aeris mused as she knelt down in the sand, before moving into a sitting position. And then with careful accuracy, the flowergirl began the operation of taking off her large hefty boots before discarding them on the shoreline. She tugged her underwear off before slipping the costume on underneath her dress. Then slowly, she began to unfasten the buttons of her pink dress, exposing her fragile pale skin to the weather. And then with a regretful sigh she disposed of her dress, leaving her with her swimsuit concealed her lower half while her white bra covered the rest of her modesty. Aeris shyly turned towards the greenery to check that there were no 'Peeping Tom's bearing silver hair' were nearby, before she turned to unclasp the back of her bra while tugging up the swimsuit over her chest. After making sure the straps were securely wrapped across her shoulders, Aeris carefully picked up her bundle of clothes and dusted the sand off in the process. Then with quick steps, the brunette walked away from the shoreline to place her gear upon the grassy bank, before turning towards the water. She gulped uneasily, unsure of whether or not to proceed towards the shore, or to crawl and hide away and pray that Sephiroth wouldn't find her.

"No," She whispered as she took a step forward. "I have ran away from my fears for too long. No wonder everyone thinks I am weak. I need to prove myself. I have to do this...." Aeris spoke surely, as she took another step, her eyes wavering at the sight of the darkened water which had lost its pale beauty and clear reflection that it harboured during the day. Now it looked like black inky depths which would try to drag her under, or maybe there was some dark creature lurking underneath the waters waiting for its next victim to cross the water. Aeris shuddered at the thought that she would never know that there was anything in the water due to the little light. It was not anymore reassuring about her lack of experience, for Sephiroth or no Sephiroth, she knew she could not defend herself if some evil sea monster rose from the waters, stronger, larger and more terrifying than the Midgar Zolom. And she still wasn't sure if Sephiroth cared enough for her to save her if she was in trouble. After every time she managed to get closer to him, another problem or argument would rise up from its evil depths and create a distance between them, and there never seemed to be a solid reconciliation between them. Her thoughts of the silver haired swordsman immediately disappeared when she heard a sound which seemed to be come from the sea. The brunette's face dramatically paled as she swore she saw some bubbles rise from the water towards the shore. She shook her head with a deep sigh.

"Be calm Aeris. Stop losing focus. There is no creature in the water, it is just a figment of my imagination...." She took one step forward and yelped as the cool water lapped at her bare toes, and she shuddered, trying to calm herself and not think of her last unfortunate incident with water.

"Come on Aeris. You can do this, you can." Aeris tried to reassure herself, as she moved her other foot into the water. She walked a few steps until both of her feet were fully submerged in the sea.

"There are no scary monsters in this water. There are no scary monsters in this water. I am not afraid, as there are no scary monsters in this water... And if there are some scary monsters in this water, which there is not, I could just scream for help and......" Aeris shrieked as she heard the sudden sound of a twig snap behind her. Turning abruptly around, her eyes, which had dilated, softened slightly in relief after seeing the familiar sight of Sephiroth standing a few feet behind her carrying a handful of wood in his arms. Her nerves felt too sensitive today, and she rubbed her arms to console herself. while Sephiroth made no movement at first, eyeing her curiously, before dropping the wood and proceeding towards her. He took one look at her and Aeris swore she saw the swordsman eyes widen marginally in what seemed as awe, but it left as soon as it came. Sephiroth was now striding towards bearing no obvious expression on his face.

"You are....*ahem*," the swordsman faltered with the shortest pause, that Aeris missed the slight blunder. "....Yes....very good....as in to do what I asked of you....I mean..." the swordsman complimented with a ghost of a smile before closing his mouth before he admitted something highly unacceptable. His eyes turned towards the sea and his lips twitched at the water's conditions for swimming.

'Hmmm, good....' He commented to himself, before he gave a dramatic turn and began to discard his clothes. Aeris watched in awe as she saw Sephiroth unclasp Masamune from his shoulder and lay it carefully on the sand. She watched as he fumbled with his pauldrons before dropping them with his sword. This was swiftly followed by his black trench coat and his long leather boots. Her face flushed as she saw the sight of his pale, muscular back for the first time and the she couldn't help but giggle uneasily at the sight of his rippling muscles and the size of his entire frame, his perfect abs, to his gorgeous pectorals. Aeris had seen a few muscular men in her lifetime, she had even had a boyfriend who had a very attractive figure due to his experience in SOLDIER, but she knew that she had never experienced such a powerful feeling of excitement and embarrassment when she was around Zack. Aeris felt her stomach doing flip flops towards the silver haired swordsman, and her face reddened at the remembrance of the situation and a certain powerfully built, unbelievably gorgeous guy was going to teach her how to swim made the attraction Aeris had for him all the more unbearable.

"Are...are you going to...swim...in....in that?" Aeris asked in embarrassment, trying to keep her eyes upon Sephiroth's face, which was a remarkably hard task to accomplish since her natural eye level was at the swordsman's torso, and she knew that if she locked eyes onto its muscular splendour, she would never be able to pull her riveted gaze away.

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow at her with bemusement as he looked down at himself, then at her face, which seemed to look fazed for some apparent reason that he couldn't identify. The swordsman frowned, wanting to know what had caught the brunette's attention that he had seemed to miss.

'Have I done something wrong?'

Sephiroth stared down at his torso and tugged at the leather of his straps, realisation dawning in his eyes.

"Do you mean my braces? I guess I could take my belt off if that is the problem," Sephiroth commented as he unlatched the leather straps and untied the weight across his abdomen, letting the breeze cross his lower chest. If it were possible Aeris would have reddened further, and now, she wanted more than anything to go into the water and dowse her flaming face.

"Um....What now?" Aeris asked shyly, as she watched her feet play in the wet sand. She felt too embarrassed to stare up at the man who she was just as much repelled by as she was attracted to. Sephiroth took a few strong strides into the water till his thighs were fully submerged in the darkened depths.

"Since the breeze is mild, the water here won't be too rough a practise." Sephiroth commented, as he gestured Aeris towards him with a gloved hand. Aeris looked down at the water then into the swordsman's eyes, doubt rising within her mind.

"Um...Sephiroth...can't we try a little closer to the shore?" Aeris pleaded weakly, shivering slightly, although she didn't feel physically cold, her fear and discomfort had chilled her nerves to a point where she thought that her hands would burn if they touched anything remotely warm…like his muscular chest for example. Aeris felt her cheeks burn and her heart race.

Sephiroth shook his head. "Nonsense. You would not be able to stretch your legs up there."

"But..." Aeris protested before being cut up by Sephiroth's dark glare.

"Hurry up before I drag you here myself." the swordsman said with annoyance, moving a little further towards the shore yet still quite a great distance from Aeris.

"Sephiroth! Please don't rush me. I'm just trying to build up courage!" Aeris said with a stamp of her foot. "If it weren't for you unceremoniously dumping me in the sea last time, then maybe I wouldn't be having this phobia of the water!"

"............." Aquamarine depths darkened to an understanding emerald hue and Sephiroth tried to keep a straight face. "Fine then hurry up." he said irritably, folding his arms in place.

"Hush. It's not like I wanted to do this in the first place." Aeris grumbled, as she took one step then another, her confidence growing with each step while her fear rose with the height of the water surrounding her.

"Ahhh! there is something under my foot!" Aeris cried out in alarm as she hopped up and down, trying to rid the feeling of a slushy substance underneath her foot. She prayed it was nothing too disgusting. Sephiroth couldn't help but roll his eyes at the girl and her pathetic attempts, and before he knew what he was doing, he was standing beside the flowergirl and yanking one arm in an attempt for her to move further out to sea.

"Ahhhh! The water is too deep! I'm gonna drown! Help!" Aeris cried out, as she flailed her other arm and lost her footing against the ground.

"Don't be silly." Sephiroth muttered giving another tug of the brunette's arm as he tried to swim out further. However the swordsman was unaware of the girl's lack of balance, and before he knew it, he heard a sharp cry of his name followed by a pair of tight arms wrapping themselves tightly around his neck. Sephiroth stumbled in the water, not expecting the sudden weight or touch, amazing enough, he managed to keep his balance.

Aeris' breath hitched in fear, as she felt her head grazing against Sephiroth's muscled back, feeling embarrassed to be in such a position but not wanting to let go, thus drown.

Sephiroth stood still for a moment, his shoulder muscles were taut, due to being startled although he would never admit it, he felt nervous to be caught in such a position that he had no idea on how to respond to.

"Aeris..." Sephiroth sighed as he tried to turn his head at an odd angle but all he could see behind him were long dark curls attached to the brunette's head, her face hidden in the middle of his back.

The swordsman sighed. "Are you going to be stuck to my back all night?"

Aeris nodded her head, and Sephiroth shivered just slightly at the spine-tingling feeling of Aeris' nose and forehead rubbing across his dry skin. Turning his head down to look at the arms bound tightly around his shoulders, Sephiroth rose his hand to tug them away, before feeling them wrap around him tighter, and one of her legs wrapping around his thigh.

"I don't want to drown....please" Aeris begged, shivering with fright. It made Sephiroth wonder if it really was a good idea to let Aeris into the water.

"Stand still. I've got you," Sephiroth said in a tight voice, as he loosened the girls grip just enough so that he could twist around to face her.

"But you may let go." Aeris mumbled in between the warrior's chest oblivious to her position now, the only thought running through her mind was that Sephiroth was her lifeline, and that there was no way she was going to experience drowning again. It now felt to Sephiroth that he was in a sort of awkward embrace and he wanted more than anything to have Aeris' arms off him. He was not the type to give away personal space, but he felt more concern with the way Aeris had wrapped herself around him, not only physically but in his mind as well. His eyes softened in empathy as he unconsciously moved his hands to grip the girl's waist and arm. He wasn't sure whether Cetra's power over him was a good thing or bad thing, but at this moment, he couldn't think of anything than trying to relieve Aeris of her fear and discomfort. "I wouldn't do that. Come on, calm down and focus, you are safe..." Sephiroth said softly, trying to reassure Aeris although she made no motion to look up at him.

"How can I be safe?.....I can't swim. I can't do this....I can't do anything at all...." Aeris whispered after a moment, feeling rather tearful at the moment, and angry how she didn't have the confidence nor the courage to carry out her goals.

"Ugh...you're going to drive me insane woman. Look. Stop talking in such a negative attitude. Stop focussing on what you can't do and turn your negative energies into what you can make yourself do. I am not leaving you, and we will not be going anywhere until you have solved this problem. You cannot run away from your fears forever. What happens if there is a crisis and you need this ability to save your own life? So stop saying 'can't', I cannot deal with weak minded people. A weak person gives up, and you are not weak Aeris." Sephiroth said harshly, grasping the girl's shoulders and glaring down in anger to what man or life experience had made the brunette think so lowly of himself.

"But I am weak...." Aeris sniffed quietly, as she pulled one of her hands away from Sephiroth's to rub at her wet eyes. Sephiroth suddenly felt fury flare at the girl's response and he forcefully raised the girl's chin up to meet his anger filled ones.

"Stop it now Aeris! You are not weak Aeris, and don't let anyone think you are anything less than perfection. You were granted power of the Gods Aeris! They were not. You have intelligence! You have managed to evade Shinra for all these years. Even that bastard Hojo wants you as he can see your potential to this world. So don't you dare think you are anything less than what you are worthy of. "

There was once one time in his life when Sephiroth remembered feeling weak. He was very young then. So naïve and foolish. He always knew he was different. Far from normal. He was unable to fit in and he could not change it. And as much as he had tried to look past his fear and his inability to socialize, there were times when the swordsman couldn't control the fury, the anger, and the depression he felt. He knew they were all defects within himself. His life was a secret even to himself. He had no real mother. No real father. He had nothing that was rightfully his…except his duty to Shinra…. But then his life suddenly changed five years ago in the small village of Nibelheim. He finally found the truth. The answers were there all along. And then he found Mother. He was given a mission, a glorified task to do that was well within his power and understanding. His mission was what revived his being and revitalised his soul. It reassured him of his strength of mind and opinion of heart. He was going to deal wrath and revenge to the lack of morality mankind has granted him and his kind. Sephiroth knew mankind were all weak and feeble creatures. Undeserving of the pitiful lives they lived. Unlike him. Unlike Mother. Unlike Aeris… It truly pained the swordsman to see a Cetra acting like she was a delinquent human, when she was worth so much more… Sephiroth knew it was his duty to make Aeris realise her worth.

Sephiroth moved his head lower to the brunettes, to a distance where their noses were almost touching. It felt like the surrounding of the water, the beach, even the stars in the sky had disappeared and all that stood in front of him was Aeris who needed his help, and there was no way that he was going to let another one of his kind suffer due to mankind's exploits of technology and cruelty.

"Aeris...I can see your potential. I never waste my time on anything less than what I know is the best. Aeris stop thinking you are worthless, you are so much more. We both are. We both will be. Mother and I......" Sephiroth had no time to finish his sentence for before he knew it, Aeris had crossed the distance and latched her lips onto his, rendering him into silence. His eyes widened dramatically at the unexpected kiss but then after a moment his eyes lulled closed and he felt his lips kissing back with a passion he didn't know he had. He felt one of his hands move into her hair, gliding through the glossy strands, before sliding around the girl's face to cup her chin in his hand. Aeris all the while gripped onto him like he was her lifeline, kissing him as if he was her only source of oxygen. She gasped in shock as she felt a hand crush her body towards his causing the swordsman to slip his tongue past her lips and relish the taste of her even more. Then what seemed like too soon for the both of them, they separated for air. Aeris dipped her head down upon Sephiroth's shoulder, trying to control her breathing, while the swordsman merely stared down at the top of her head, trying to discern what had just happened.

"No-one has ever said I was worth anything....." Aeris gasped with awe ,her eyes still trickling tears, but instead of depression, they were of joy. The brunette herself had became completely oblivious to her surroundings. She could not care less if there was a shark or even the mad scientist Hojo swimming behind her for now she knew that Sephiroth believed in her. She wasn't some weak flowergirl, nor was she a burden to him. No, Aeris realised. She was Sephiroth's equal. The Legendary Former General of Shinra told her 'she was worth his time. That she was so much more.' Sephiroth had yet again shocked her with the self-assurance he evoked in her, with his very words, and she had a feeling that Sephiroth was not a man who complimented often, which made the experience all the more special.

After a moment, Aeris raised her head to meet the most handsome man she more than anything wanted to belong to. "Thank you for showing me your perspective. I think I understand you more now." Aeris said softly. Her eyes were still trapped within a dazed manner, as her hands plunged within his mane of silver, delighting in the unnaturally soft texture, and the way Sephiroth's eyes narrowed to what looked akin to rapture.

"Seph...." Aeris sighed, as she rose her lips to meet Sephiroth's once again. Her eyes fluttered closed within her own seventh heaven, as she felt her dark swordsman respond back with equal passion. Sephiroth was first to move back, as he pulled the brunette away from him, keeping her at a distance that was neither too close nor too far away. His eyes trailed down to her lips, which had gained a considerable rouge tint that almost matched the tone of her cheeks. Sephiroth could not help but listen to the girl's laboured breathing, delightfully amused to know he was the one to make to react in such a way. She was so beautiful. The conflicting thoughts of the laws of humanity and godhood escaped his mind when he stared at this girl, no a woman who had became part of his life, no his destiny that he was _not_ going to fail. The flowergirl had decided to join him regardless of the danger and the warnings, and for her to still think that she was weak was shocking to say the least.

'But still...if she believes she had no power to defend herself, I will be her strength and shield. Her confidant in this modern world of gilded filth.' And with that thought on mind, Sephiroth bent his head so that his mouth brushed Aeris ear, watching in amusement as she shuddered in reaction.

"Aeris....I have never failed any mission that I have deemed important, nor have I failed in my position as a bodyguard. And you will not be my first. You will have no reason to have to fear me when I am around. I will protect you from anyone or anything that will try to hurt you..." Sephiroth said in such a tone that Aeris couldn't help but be overwhelmed with the sudden transformation of their relationship. And due to his closeness, Aeris couldn't help but feel overwhelmed by the emotions that were suddenly spiralling from her spirit.

"You promise?" Aeris said softly, afraid that if she would speak louder, ththeis dream she was experiencing with him would vanish, and she would be back inside ShinRa prison with Hojo leering over her as if she were some inhuman lab specimen..

Sephiroth's lips twitched slightly, as he pulled back to look Aeris in the face. "Am I the type to joke?" he questioned softly, and Aeris couldn't help but giggle as she shook her head in response.

"Don't let me go...." she sighed as she snuggled further into his warm chest, listening to the soft gentle beat which resounded there.

"Aeris...." Sephiroth breathed, pulling the girl closer towards his body, his protesting thoughts numbed by the soft fingertips trailing down his bare back and settling around his waist.

'I don't think I'll ever forget this.' Aeris breathed, closing her eyes as she tried to enjoy the moment and forget about her worries, her fears, of ShinRa and Hojo. All she thought about was the feeling of safety and love she felt when she was wrapped inside 'his' embrace.

'Nor will I...'

The absurdity of the surroundings couldn't help but erupt Sephiroth into fits of laughter. Aeris jumped in shock at the sudden sound and she looked up at the swordsman in confusion. "Are you used to the water now?" Sephiroth asked between fits of laughter, his shoulders shaking with mirth. Aeris blinked and looked down at the water, which was almost to the height of her waist then at Sephiroth's face which was still chuckling in amusement at the change of events.

"I guess I am...."Aeris shook her head, with a grin, relieved that Sephiroth was not laughing at another one of her greatest fears, rejection.

"Do you think you are ready to swim then?" Sephiroth asked absently with a soft smirk, his grip loosening around the girl's torso.

Aeris' eyes widened fractionally as she stared down at the water below then into Sephiroth's haunting eyes which glimmered a gentle green within the darkness of the early night.

Her smile mirrored Sephiroth's. "I guess I am....."

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Driving on the OCE-CEan! DrIF-FIiting on the Waves. We will go SaI-OLing, in the lands of...." Red cringed yet again as he listened to Barret sing yet another song within the bathroom of their rented room. It had been a while since Cloud had left to find Tifa in the town, and due to the heat of the temperature and the lack of air conditioning in the inn, the lion couldn't help but feel exasperated with the noise, weather and hunger he had managed to suffer with over the past couple of hours.

Red winced when he heard Barret rise his tone-deaf decibels into chorus. He wished more than anything that he could just wrap his ears around his head so that he would not have to hear the wails and unnaturally out of tune notes which Barret must have grown to believe was singing.

"I guess my sensitive hearing, can be a curse...' Red groaned, as he padded across the hall of the rented room, passing the door which led to the bedroom, before reaching the open balcony.

Red would not have said that his home town was not a resort town, as they frequently had visits from tourists long before the wars erupted at the canyon. He just did not understand why so many people would want to go and visit a town which held a balanced hotness if they were to walk out in their own country sides.

Too preoccupied with his own thoughts, Red was not aware until it was too late of a thudding above the roof, so when he saw the pieces of timber, suddenly tremble and give way, he would have had no chance of escaping if it wasn't for his feline reflexes. Red coughed as dust rose in the air. He squinted slightly as he saw a figure among the collapsed rubble. On further study he noted that it was a body of what seemed a young woman, or perhaps an adolescent child. He moved towards the body to sniff for a sign of blood from an injury, that was until a red eye met grey, and for one moment of silence they eyes locked.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Don't eat me...please...nice kitty...." the ninja said fearfully, trying to stand to her feet slowly, ignoring the bruises that were forming on her injured legs.

'Am I accident prone or something today? First I fall off the stand and now this. How will the Great Ninja Yuffie get herself out of this one?'

Yuffie scratched the back of her head as she laughed weakly in fear. "Um....fight, or plummet to my death....that's a toughie?"

Red tilted his head in question and took one step forward, which caused Yuffie to take a few hesitant steps back.

"Are you alright?" Red asked in concern, as he took another step towards her, before freezing in place when he realised that the girl was more afraid of him than that of falling off the balcony.

Yuffie blinked then dramatically paled when she look around and saw that there was no-one around to speak other than herself and....

"AHHH! Did you just speak?" Yuffie cried out in horror, almost falling off the balcony in the process, yet miraculously keeping her balance.

The tribal beast rose an eyebrow in slight amusement yet nodded an affirmative.

The ninja's face blanched as she squealed in shock, hands rising to cover her mouth. "That....that's not possible..." Yuffie stuttered, her feet frozen in place more from shock than fear. She was about to say more until she heard the heavy stomping of feet which seemed to be coming from behind the red furred beast. A large man stepped through the portal. Yuffie couldn't help but feel awed at his gigantic height.

"Red! Wot the fuck happened in 'ere? It sounded like the whole of da roof fell in or some-ting!" Barret bellowed, eyeing the dust which was still hanging in the air and the pile of rubble, which was strewn across the balcony. His eyes then noticed a unfamiliar figure, looking somewhat scrawny and small in height, but it seemed to Barret that there was more to her then met the eye. After all, it was rather obvious to see that the girl was somehow involved with the destruction of their rental apartment.

"Who the fuck is dis kid?"

Yuffie gulped at hearing the deep voice of another, watching as a dark skinned, burly figure entering the scene, and scratching the back of his face. Her eyes widened fractionally as she noted the grafted gun on his arm and she couldn't help but shudder in fear at the occupants of the house she had so unfortunately managed to drop into.

"Oh of all Leviathan's luck." Yuffie cursed, suddenly at loss at what to do. Here she was cornered by a red beast which looked like it had escaped from the mountains, a hefty black guy which more than intimidated the life out of her, and her only route of escape was managing to get past the two figures or to jump out of the window. She chose the latter. But as she felt herself turning to jump, she felt someone pull her back from behind and she realised that within that short space of time, the beast tackled her from the side. She heard a curse, as she was raised off the ground from what she believed was the large man, since the evil looking lion creature was staring at her tentatively, as if waiting for her next move.

"What ya trying to do kid, kill yu'self or some-ting?" Barret exclaimed with surprise ,as he pulled the teen back over past the rubble from the balcony by the scruff of her shirt.

"Hey lemme-go!" Yuffie cried out, as she pawed at the older man to let go, not succeeding due to the dramatic difference in height and size. It was then she realised that she was hoisted up in midair and she couldn't help but snarl in anger.

"Stop it, ya dumb brat before you hurt you'self or sum-ting." Barret growled, shaking the girl who relented her attacks, as she felt the cold steel barrel of a gun dig into her back. Whether or not he was intentionally using his weapon as a threat or if he was merely clumsy, Yuffie froze in fear that she maybe in greater danger than she thought that she was in before.

"Please..... Let me go, or I'll call the police." Yuffie remarked harshly, although she kept her body still, still aware of her troublesome position. It was now that she wished that she had listened to her father and his training on how to evade the attack of a close range gun.

"I think it should be us that needs to call the police." Came a familiar voice from behind her. Yuffie had to crane her neck to see the horrifying sight of shocking blond hair, blazing blue eyes and a the standard Shinra SOLDIER uniform. And from the look of the expression on his face, he looked more than a little unhappy.

Yuffie's face paled akin to the colour of the plaster below her feet. "....uh oh...." the teen gasped, as she looked down at the thin trickle of blood which she obviously caused on the blond's hand and her father's throwing star in his other.

"So, you do remember me...." Cloud stated sarcastically, as he took a few more steps in the room, eyeing the damage and destruction which was not found earlier before. Cloud rose a slight eyebrow, having a more than a good idea of who the perpetrator was.

"You?"

".....eh......hi.....he he...." Yuffie laughed weakly, pausing her struggles for a momen,t as she lost herself with the eerie eyes of blue, which gleamed in fury towards her. She shivered in fear.

"Hey what's going on...." Tifa stated as she closed the door behind her. She had just entered the apartment when all of a sudden that she heard a large crash which she assumed was just the sound of the television, before realising it was switched off. The brunette's eyes widened in recognition at the sight of black hair tied in a green hair-tie and a cheeky face which sent out the message of danger and chaos to anyone who dared to meet this girl.

"Oh my god Cloud, it's her." Tifa exclaimed pointing at the girl in Barret's arms.

Barret's face held bemusement as he turned towards his leader. "Spike, you know this girl?"

The blond gave a wry smirk, as he moved his eyes from the young teen of the gunman.

"..........you could say that...." he said with a snort of derision, taking a few steps into the room which was once a spare bedroom with a luxury balcony but had now became a waste-site. Yuffie's eyes widened, as she saw the blond move closer towards her, and she continued to struggle, regardless of the gun-arm pressing into her back. There was nothing worse than getting caught by the enemy, and after being infamously known for her devious escapades, there was no-way she was going to give up without a fight.

Barret grunted when he felt the girl stomp on his foot and he struggled to keep his grip on her even when she attempted using her teeth on him. "Keep a hold of her Barret..." Tifa called out in alarm for her friend's safety, as Cloud rushed over to help aid his friend and contain the girl's struggles.

"Ouch. Argh, Let me go! You perv, watch where you are touching me!" Yuffie yelped out, as she was tugged by the two stronger males to a nearby bed and dumped unceremoniously upon it.

"Were you looking for these?" Cloud asked with amusement as he dangled a small bag before tipping it in the air and watching as a variety of sharp objects and weapons flew out of the cotton bag to landed at his feet. Yuffie cursed out loud in anger, growling like a savage, knowing that she had no chance against the two men. Cloud grinned at the sight of victory and the applause and cheers Tifa gave Barret and him from behind.

"I guess I already know why you are here, so I'll keep this short. Give back our gil and apologise...." Cloud said bluntly, placing a hand on his hip in an attempt to intimidate the girl. It was a hard task to do when she was no more than a few inches shorter than he was.

"No way. The Great Ninja Yuffie never apologises to her enemy." Yuffie snarled, spitting towards the Ex-SOLDIER, but fortunately missing Cloud and landing upon the floor. Cloud's eyes narrowed in warning, as he took an advancing step forward, watching as Yuffie crawled further into the corner of the bed where it met the end wall.

"......do you know who you are messing with girl?" Cloud ground out, placing his hands on the bed, his face expressionless, although his eye glowed in what seemed like barely controlled anger.

Yuffie shrugged her shoulders. "Nope."

"Grrrrr. Haven't you heard of AVALANCHE, you ungrateful brat?" Barret bellowed with a frown, keeping his position by the other side of the bed to block any chances of the girl's escape.

"Nope. Am I supposed to?" Yuffie asked, tilting her head to the side to feign innocence.

Barret slapped his forehead in annoyance. "Ugh....Have you have any knowledge of the world at all?"

The ninja shrugged her shoulders again. "Nope. My father says I am lacking in that area.."

"Aghh! Cloud do something before I hit her or something!" Tifa exclaimed holding her head in her hands in an attempt to soften her anger that she held towards the girl, who had knocked her on the floor, accused her of being a prostitute, and then attacked her Cloud.

"That's it. Enough!" Cloud exclaimed, all eyes suddenly turning towards the blond. Even Yuffie couldn't help but give out a small shriek of surprise as Cloud was suddenly leaning over her, that she could even feel a few tendrils touch her face. She gulped at the closeness and the sight of the large sword that was positioned over the blond's shoulder that she failed to realise was on his person during their first meeting.

Within those moments that Yuffie believed she was going to breathe her last breath, she stared into the pair of hauntingly beautiful blue eyes, then Cloud's mind suddenly kicked in and finally realised what he was doing. He was towering over a girl, a teenager. Forgetting the fact that she was a thief, Cloud couldn't help but erase the thought that he was intimidating a mere kid who he would either undoubtfully traumatize, or would be too young to realise the value of his words. The blond pulled back and turned away so his back was facing her form. Cloud bent his head down, before looking over his shoulder to look at the teen. "Kid, I don't know who you are, nor do I care who you are. Truly, I don't care if you keep the gil."

Yuffie blinked in confusion, all conscious thought slipping away at the blond's words.

"Huh?"

Cloud ignored the open mouthed look of Tifa as he continued on. "Just look. We.... I have got much bigger problems than to deal with something as petty as this... Barret, just let the girl go..."

"But Cloud, that girl hurt you...." Tifa protested, tugging on the blond's arm in an attempt for him to see sense.

The blond shrugged, before looking down and eyeing the wound which had nearly healed over. It would have been oblivious to the human eye if it weren't for the dried blood which surrounded it. "The mako will heal my wounds soon enough...."

"But..."

Cloud rubbed his aching head, which was beginning to throb from what the blond knew to be an upcoming migraine. "That's enough Tifa!" Cloud stated harshly, his temper slipping for a moment, as he glared at the shocked brunette before realising the stupidity of this actions. Yuffie all the while stared at the new form of entertainment of what seemed like a lover's quarrel. 'At least the attention is off of me.' She thought with amusement as she eyed the odd grouped team which she learnt were called AVALANCHE. Cloud rubbed his temple before letting out a dramatic sigh as he apologised to Tifa. His attention then turned towards Yuffie's, and the ninja realised again that she was back in the scene.

"Oh gods I think I am losing it....Barret, just send the girl out okay." Cloud muttered, as he walked away from the bed, leaving all the occupants in the room confused by the sudden change in their leader's attitude. It only seemed a minute ago that Cloud was out for the girl's blood but now.....

Yuffie pulled a face at Barret, who merely grunted and muttered a curse which the ninja was oblivious to. She bounded across the room to the door which Cloud had opened to the hall.

"Um...Cloud....thanks...... I guess.....Um sorry about your hand.....no hard feelings?" Yuffie said sheepishly, as she raised her hands in apology handshake.

"Whatever kid..." the blond replied. Cloud ignored the hand gesture and instead walked across the other side of the room and stuffed the metal disks back into the cotton bag, before tossing it towards the teen who caught it in mid air.

"Hey don't call me a kid, I can take care of myself..." Yuffie shouted back. If there was one thing that annoyed her it was people calling her a kid. And then with that, she turned around to the entrance and stomped through, not without blowing a kiss towards Cloud and glaring at everyone else in the room.

Cloud waved her off, still holding an aching hand to his head. "Yeah yeah, whatever....just go..." he groaned, as he closed the door after her. When he turned around, he was aware of all of the eyes staring at him confusion and irritation. "What?" Cloud questioned, placing a hand on his hip. "Cloud were you oblivious to what that brat did to you. What she did to this room?" Tifa exclaimed with fury, waving her arms in exasperation and annoyance to the ridiculous incident that she and Cloud had gotten themselves into. "What does it matter? She's gone now..." Cloud replied with a shrug.

"But Cloud, who is going to pay for all the mess to be sorted? Surely the innkeeper won't let us get away with paying nothing," Tifa pointed out, folding her arms with annoyance at the mess. The blonde frowned and eyed a piece of plaster on the floor, having more than a goof idea that the mess would cost more than the gil he had in his pocket. "I don't know." Cloud rolled his eyes and prayed that the innkeeper wouldn't notice the damages until long after they left.

"I'm gonna go to bed now....Wake me up if anything happens to you guys." Cloud called over his shoulder, as he crossed the room which led to the other shared bedroom. He gave an affirmative nod in Barret's and Red's direction before shutting the door behind him, leaving the rest of AVALANCHE to wonder what was going on in the inside of the blond's mind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

**Any who, what do you guys think of the kawaii Aer/Seph scene. Although this chapter is rather short compared to my others, I wanted to upload something today before I let myself lapse into laziness again.**

**Anyway, don't forget to review and thanks to everyone who does a review. I really appreciate the effort.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer_seph4eva**

**Any questions? Comments? Any recently found Aeris/Seph epics that you recommend? If so, could you notify me by email, I would very much appreciate it.**


	43. Gone but not forgotten

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 43**

**Gone but not forgotten**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**A.N**

**Guess what you guys! I'm still alive. (Hears a few people gasp out on surprise.)**

**Yep. I am officially off now! No more school. Just exams. Oh goody...**

**I have to apologise for the lateness of this update. I am rather ashamed that I have managed to ignore this fic for so long, since it was my very first and will always be my favourite, and especially since I have nowhere near finished it! I bet some of you are probably rolling your eyes thinking, yeah yeah, you'll just stop again for another 5 months of writing just to annoy us, or perhaps some of you guys have ignored this A.N entirely and stared reading C43. Anyway, what I really am trying to say it.....um.......Sorry?**

**Um.......on with the fic?!?**

.......................................................................................................................................

As the sun rose brightly over the horizons of Costa Del Sol, many tourists were awoken from their beds by a high pitched scream, which rang out beyond the volumes of the sea gulls and the crashing of the waves. The Innkeeper gazed in horror at the entrance of Room 13 where his most recent visitors had been sleeping. He rubbed his eyes once more, to check he was not dreaming, but the rubble and the empty rooftop was still there.

There was no-one in sight. The large group of tourists had long gone.

A flash of silver glittered upon the floor catching the Inn keeper's attention. He walked to the new found interest that was laying near the rubble. Bending down on one knee, he was surprised to see 200 gil worth of money below his feet. Picking up the small coins, his eyes crossed over a white object which he soon realised was an envelope.

"What is this?" He thought in puzzlement as he picked up the white envelope slowly, seeing no name or address. As curiosity got the best of him, he opened the item, revealing a letter inside.

'_Sorry about the mess, hope this gil may help._

_AVALANCHE.....'_

'200 gil.....200 gil? to pay for this mess?'

The inn keeper blinked once and then twice before letting out another ear piercing cry of rage.

...................................................................................................

The group known as AVALANCHE were now crossing the grassy fields, trying to make as much distance as they could from the beach resort.

"I still feel bad," Tifa sighed, as she trudged beside her blond leader who had made then leave at the early rise of dawn, so that they could move through and out of town undetected.

"We didn't have the money, so there was nothing we could really do," Cloud responded with a shrug, although he felt a slight guilt gnaw at him. He tried to present himself as a man with good principles, due to the grief he had dispensed in SOLDIER. But the battle that he was about to fight could not be prevented, and he knew that he couldn't let simple slips of his opinions upon ethics bring him down when there were more important matters at hand. His eye flickered over to his childhood friend who noticed his pensive look and frowned to herself.

"But still- I think we should have at least left that 'ninja thief' as a form of payment." Tifa muttered to herself, lifting her hand above her eyes, to soften the shining of the sun.

Cloud couldn't help but chuckle. "Tifa, Tifa... Now wouldn't that be a little harsh?"

"I think the brat would have deserved it," Barret quipped in, who had been listening to their conversation from behind.

The blond's smile broadened. "Well, I'm not really the kind of person to play petty games such as judge-jury, and besides, I have an utmost feeling that we won't see her face for quite a while."

"You were still too nice," Tifa grumbled, folding her arms as they continued to trek across the span of green, which had begun to slope.

Cloud shrugged once more. "I just can't be mean to girls."

Tifa's eyes narrowed, "Oh really, even one that steals from you?" the brunette questioned sharply. "You can be mean to guy but not a girl. Is there some sexual discrimination here?"

Cloud blinked in bewilderment. "Wha- what do you mean Tifa? You know I don't hit girls, but that doesn't mean I'm being sexist or anything. And why are you getting angry? I thought you would think it is a good thing for me not to hit a girl."

"So you wouldn't fight someone if they were a female?" Tifa breathed softly, turning her head down to look at her hands, which had unconsciously fisted with her pent up emotions.

Cloud shook his head. "No, of course not, I wouldn't fight a female," he replied honestly, his voice falling quiet at the death glare which was suddenly sent his way.

Tifa's eyes darkened. "There is _**no**_ _**greater**_ _**way**_ to insult a _**female**_ martial artist than to downright say that you wouldn't fight with them! Are women _**too**_ _**weak**_ for you Cloud? Am _**I **_too _**weak**_?"

Cloud took a few paces backwards from the brunette's advance, having no idea what danger he had put himself into.

"...........?"

"I wager Tifa will beat up his scrawny hide in five moves," Barret mumbled to himself, his lips curling up slightly in amusement, as he watched Cloud pale dramatically when Tifa raised up her dukes. Red's ears twitched slightly, frowning at the burly male who was amusing himself with what he believed was a ridiculous display of interaction between a male and female human.

"Where are we exactly going Cloud?" Red interrupted, before there was an all out brawl between the two fighters.

The blond and the brunette paused mid tirade and turned to look at the red beast.

"Hnnnn," Cloud muttered, as he folded his arms in thought. "We still need to find some ties and clues as to where Aeris is, and find more about these rumour about Sephiroth."

Tifa felt her spine tingle at her leader's last word, before freezing in surprise as a thought ran across her, that was earlier discussed during the Zolom incident. "Cloud, do you honestly think that Sephiroth has Aeris?"

The blond frowned in thought, a pensive look upon his face. "I doubt it. Why would Sephiroth want Aeris? There is more of a chance that he would dispose of......anyway.......no....I can't see how they can be both connected."

Tifa's face softened, although she still felt uneasiness. "I see."

"Why such a thought Tifa?" Barret asked.

"I don't know, just an idea..."

"Cloud?" Red asked again, "Where are we going?"

The blond looked up at his team. "We are searching for clues for the sightings of Aeris or this mystery stranger, so the best place to look would be in the closest towns."

"That would be Corel then," Barret stated simply.

"Corel. Which direction is that?" Tifa asked, brushing some bangs out of her vision.

"We're heading towards it, we just hav da follow da slope to Mount Corel, then to the mines," Barret grunted before falling silent. Tifa saw a shadow of worry trace across the gun-wielder.

"Are you alright Barret?" the brunette asked softly, moving past Cloud to her taller companion.

"Fine Teef, lets move out," the dark skinned fighter answered deeply, gently pushing past the Zangan fighter and moving ahead, leaving the rest of AVALANCHE in a confused stupor, as they followed his lead.

………………………………..........................................................................................

It was an astounding sight. Fields crossed beneath them quicker than any train she had

ever rode on......

Aeris shivered despite that the wind was rather warm. After recovering from her swimming lessons provided by Sephiroth, the two companions made a small camping area to rest before setting off at the brink of morning. They had been travelling for a few hours on a chocobo that Sephiroth had captured with the use of his manipulate materia. Their conversation had been unusually short and non threatening for once, and Aeris was now pleased with the transition of their relationship, although she had recently realised that she had lost her black hairpin gift that she got from the Mukki man in Midgar. Sephiroth merely shook his head, being indifferent and sarcastic as usual to the brunette's petty problems of losing meaningless items. Aeris sat perched on the green chocobo, while Sephiroth sat behind her, his chest rocking against her back with every gallop of the large feathered bird. Aeris looked down at the black gloved hands which were tightly grasping the reins of the chocobo in front of her, every once and a while touching Aeris' arm when they traversed tight bends. The brunette felt somewhat silly like a child at times when Sephiroth grabbed at her waist, as they turned around tight corners and moved up the steep mountain sides. But other than that, Aeris was really enjoying herself. She leaned her head backwards gently, as she looked up at the clearness of the sky, where it seemed the blazing sun had bleached the clouds to the purest white. Aeris felt her face beam at the absolute clearness of the heavens, which sparkled with the life of the planet's health and beauty, totally untouched by the dirty hands of mankind. The brunette felt her smile fall slightly as she remembered what she had left behind on the Eastern continent, her hometown living only in her memory. This was not the first time Aeris thought of Midgar in past tense, as she closed her eyes to remember the sights of her house and the flower garden, and the small church where her precious flowers bloomed freely.

'_....It is like something inside me is saying that I will never see that place again....I will never see my home again...'_

She felt a slight wetness slide down her face, and it was then she realised that she was crying. 'Tears? Why am I crying?'

A slight shadow passed over her vision and she suddenly had the urge to sneeze as she felt something feathery light slide and gently tickle her nose. She blinked in confusion before realising that the ticklish thing was in fact Sephiroth's hair which had fell over her face.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked, feeling the girl tense moments ago, feeling concern creep over him as her glazed eyes rose to meet his.

Aeris looked up at the male warrior, taking in his expression, before realising that she had been rudely staring. "Oh nothing, nothing Sephiroth," Aeris responded, moving one hand from the chocobo's neck to brush away Sephiroth's bang, which had decided to rest itself over her face. " I was just looking at the sky and it was bringing back fond memories."

"I see," Sephiroth responded, searching the girl's eyes and the countless emotions which lied within the depths. "Memories," he muttered to himself as he moved his head back into its previous position, knowing that Aeris was hiding her thoughts from him, but he knew he was not one to search. Lately, his journey had been a rollercoaster of emotions and he had, even to his utmost amazement and horror, been acting out of character to his natural ways. He had been conversing with another, a female. He had been tardy with his timekeeping and sacrificing his own time for another. In once time in the past, he would have thought the girl's ways were absolutely pointless and even downright infuriating to a warrior such as he, but through the time that he had came to know the Cetra; A woman who was so different to that of him, Sephiroth had grown to accept the brunette's ideas and values of her wellbeing. The flowergirl's beliefs clashed so differently with his own, yet the swordsman could not deny she was of the same blood. And in sharing blood she was so like him she was practically his. 'Mine,' Sephiroth thought as his eyes flickered only for a moment at Aeris' hair. 'The last male and female of the Cetras. Soon to be rulers of this Planet.'

The swordsman moved his eyes back to his destination, across the peaks of Corel to the other side of the continent. 'There is no way I will let her go back to Strife.' His mind ground out fiercely, as he remembered his Mother's unwelcoming opinions of their new escort and her idea of sending Aeris back to Cloud. A squawk sounded above the pair, causing Sephiroth and Aeris to look up and see a mutated bird sailing across the sky. The swordsman shook his head trying to collect his thoughts. 'What am I hoping to achieve exactly?'

Their journey became silent once more, the only sounds heard were the footfalls of the chocobo, the whispers of the wind dancing in their hair, and the steady pulses of their hearts, beating rhythmically as one, as if connected beyond the ties of their journey.

"Where are we exactly heading?" Aeris said after a moment, keeping her head in the direction of the chocobo's footsteps. She knew Sephiroth had told her earlier, but she simply couldn't remember for the life of her.

Sephiroth was silent, as if processing the information in his head, "Mother waits for me at Nibelheim. There I will await her call to the next step of my mission," he answered quietly, unconsciously tugging the reins to go faster at the remembrance of Jenova, and his unease about her lack of communication.

"Mission," Aeris thought out loud, thinking of the place that her birth mother wanted her to go to, however her mind was unable to remember the name of the place.

"I can look in my rucksack later and-"

Aeris felt her face blanch in horror as she looked inside her jacket and along all of her pockets. "Oh my!" she gasped causing Sephiroth to freeze, the movement causing the reins on the chocobo to constrict as it warked out in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Sephiroth asked out in alarm, his eyes searching across the lands for any signs of danger.

"My letter! I lost my letter," Aeris cried out in alarm.

"What letter?" Sephiroth said irritably, 'and for a second I thought that it would be something important.'

Aeris felt her eyes unconsciously tear up as she tried to remember the soothing words her mothers gave her. "I lost my mother's letter." Sephiroth felt himself roll his eyes but froze when he saw the brunette's expression which was so exposed to pain, he felt his face soften.

"Are you sure?" the swordsman asked, knowing Aeris enough that once and a while she sometimes overacted like she did on their first meeting with her inability to find 'her white materia'.

Aeris shook her head, her tears spilling down her cheeks in apparent remembrance of 'the letter's fate'. "Yes yes! It was in the backpack that YOU threw into the Midgar swamp!" Aeris exclaimed, feeling herself begin to hyperventilate. "And I can't even remember what was written on them either!"

"............" Sephiroth couldn't respond.

Aeris jerked her head upwards as she grabbed Sephiroth's hands around the reins. "We have to go back!" she said shrilly, tugging the chocobo around in their previous direction to Costa Del Sol.

Sephiroth, realising her plan of action, tugged at the reins, over powering the girl and sending the chocobo into a fit of 'warks' in the confusion of having two masters. "We cannot," Sephiroth countered fiercely, steering the chocobo back towards Corel. Aeris felt her anger boil over, and using all of her strength, she pushed Sephiroth backwards. Although the surprised action was unable to dislodge the silver haired warrior's grip from the chocobo reins, it gave Aeris the chance to push herself off the chocobo. She landed with an painful 'oof' on her side, but she quickly scrambled herself to her feet and made a mad dash after hearing Sephiroth's shout after her.

"Get back here!" Sephiroth shouted, disgruntled at the sudden surprise attack, as Aeris dashed off in the opposite direction. Aquamarine eyes darkened at the apparent disobedience of the girl who believed she could get away from him. But rather than being angry, Sephiroth felt the corners of his lips twitch upwards. "So she wants to play cat and mouse," the silver haired warrior thought with a chuckle. "So be it." Steering his chocobo back around and kicking the sides of the feathered bird, he felt himself once again galloping after his pink clad target.

Aeris felt like she couldn't run any faster when she heard the sound of the chocobo getting ever closer towards her. She turned her head and yelped out in horror, as she saw Sephiroth eyes fixed entirely upon her, an intense sly smirk splayed across his lips. She knew by the look on his face that she had lost, but she refused to give up without a fight, what she didn't realise that as she was thinking, she was running much slower, so all too soon Sephiroth had caught up with her.

"No! Let me go!" Aeris cried, struggling within Sephiroth's arms. He swiftly bent down and plucked her off her feet and back onto the chocobo. Aeris relentlessly fought back for him to let go of her.

"No, and stop your struggling." Sephiroth growled gently, grabbing both of the girl's arms in an attempt to immobilise her.

"And why not?!" the brunette all but exclaimed. Her face grew red, and her eyes burned with ever present tears as she struggled to get in control of her situation.

Sephiroth glared back at her. "Even if we went back to the Midgian continent, it would be too late, the high concentration of Mako in that swamp water would have already destroyed your goods,"

Aeris' face slowly fell as she digested the news, her vigour dying as new tears threatened to slide down her face. "No, no, no-" she whispered. She grabbed her head while struggling to fight the urge to weep.

Sephiroth knowing that the storm had now passed, relaxed his hold on the tearful girl.

"I have failed before I have already begun." Aeris whispered to herself, raising one of her hands to cover up her face, trembling in the warrior's arms.

Sephiroth said nothing as he watched as the brunette began to break down in front on him. Aeris continued to rub her eyes, looking downwards so that she didn't have to look at the expression on Sephiroth's face, knowing that she would not be able to handle seeing his face smirking down at her. "I can't remember the letter. I can't remember the place where I had to go. I can't remember her song, I can't-" Aeris face crumpled then as all of her spirit faded from her, and all that remained was her absolute failure of her journey before she had even begun.

Sephiroth felt something throb inside of him, unsure how to deal with the girl's emotions yet, knowing he felt discomforted seeing Aeris with such an cheerless expression. To him, this look did not suit her at all.

"Aeris," Sephiroth muttered, watching as the brunette slowly rose her head upwards, wet tears streaking down her pale cheeks.

The warrior felt his face soften slightly feeling unsure how to continue. "......Don't lose.....hope." His face winced slightly at the word he used. It was not a word he used often.

"Hope?" Aeris blinked, her face furrowing gently. "You don't seem the type to speak about hope,." the brunette said in bemusement.

Sephiroth frowned, "Acting with such a negative disposition to yourself is not the way to solve your problems," he responded. 'Yes that sounds more like me,' the warrior thought.

" But," Aeris began in protest. "How can I carry out my mother's wishes if I have lost the letter from which to follow?"

Sephiroth was silent for a moment, deep in thought. "Do you know the name of the place you are searching for?" he asked with a deep sigh.

Aeris shook her head. "No, I was going to ask you later on but I forgot," she responded sadly, her head drooping down once again in failure. "How will I be able to go on any further?"

The swordsman frowned deeper. "Hnnn, so you are giving up on your journey, your people?" he asked, his eyebrows rising in question.

Aeris vigorously shook her head. "No!"

Sephiroth face did not change expression. "So what are you going to do now?" he asked neutrally. Aeris moved her head down to her hands which had moved into her lap. "I won't give up," Aeris said quietly, yet with underlying tone of determination linked within her words. Her eyes moved upwards to search the skies once more, eyeing the purity and ongoing depths which spread beyond the existence of mankind's reach, where the clouds of white and silver could never be touched, could never be corrupted ".....I have to go on," The flower girl answered firmly, her eyes moving to her side at Sephiroth's who was watching her silently.

"I must..."

Sephiroth nodded in response to her words, "Good."

"But how will I know where to go?" Aeris asked after a moment, her mouth turning downwards into a frown. "Where could the home of the Cetra's be?"

"The home of the Cetra?" Sephiroth took in account the girl's words, before his eyes darkened at a sudden thought. "My mother may know."

"Your mother?" Aeris' eyes immediately brightened, "Of course! But how can you contact her here?"

"I have a connection with mother, and at this present moment, I now carry her with me," the warrior replied with a slight nod.

The brunette grinned in delight, as she had the urge to hug the man beside her. "Oh thank you! I thought that all was lost. Can you tell your mother that I said thank you." Aeris said with happiness, reaching around to embrace the silver haired warrior for a moment before pulling back, her face beaming with joy.

Sephiroth's lips quirked upwards, imaging how Jenova would have responded to Aeris' words. 'See mother, hear how she speaks of you.' he thought through his telepathic connection curious to how his mother would answer.

Slipping a hand into his leather coat, he reached inside his pocket, to draw out nothing.

"Odd?" Sephiroth muttered to himself, feeling inside his pocket, feeling nothing but the fabric of his coat. His face darkened in annoyance as he checked his other pocket, coming up with the same result as his other. He frowned to himself, trying to remember the last time he saw it.

'_I know I have not moved it since I left Junon so why is it not in my pocket?"_

"Where is it?" Sephiroth mumbled to himself, knowing that he had no other pockets on his possession nor any bags or rucksacks on his possessions.

"I can't find it."

Aeris noticed the perplexed expression on the swordsman's face. "Find what?"

Sephiroth lifted his head in frustration. "My mother, she gave me a part of her being so that if she was too far to communicate, I could sense her beyond the continents."

Aeris blinked. "I don't understand. I don't remember you telling this to me before."

"I didn't," Sephiroth responded in irritation, checking once again inside his coat yet nothing was inside, nor no hole where he could have lost it.

"Where did you leave it last?" The brunette asked, attempting to give useful advice.

Sephiroth brushed off her comment and patted his trouser pockets, knowing that he didn't put the appendage in there but checking twice just in case. "I had it on me all this time, how could I have lost it...."

"Maybe....maybe it slipped out of your pocket while we are on the chocobo or during a fight maybe," Aeris offered, still having no idea was Sephiroth was exactly looking for.

'_A communication device? A PHS perhaps?'_

Sephiroth shook his head, "No I would have known-" he began before pausing in thought. "-wait," he muttered as he traced back the journey from Junon to Costa Del Sol. He remembered taking Jenova's hand before he left the apartment, and remembered placing it inside of his coat pocket, as clearly as he remembered his shower, and the awkward conversation of women's issues. But he could not remember a time, not even on the boat where he took the appendage on his coat, nor a time where he took his coat off.

"I must have lost it when I dived in Costa Del Sol harbour after you," Sephiroth muttered in annoyance, his shoulders sagging downwards. He deduced there was no other logical reason, for he could not think of another time where he could have lost it.

"Oh?" Aeris gasped lightly, the memory of her dangerous water scene being reawakened into her thoughts, although her mind could remember fragments, the most lucid memory being when she was hovering in Sephiroth's arms. Other than the fear of the water submerging her, her mind was blank.

"Was it important, what you lost?" the brunette asked softly placing a comforting hand on the swordsman's arm.

Sephiroth grunted to himself. "Somewhat......It was my Mother's hand."

Aeris' face paled dramatically. "Excuse me?!" she gasped, thinking she didn't hear right.

The silver haired warrior felt his lips curl up even though he was irritated at the situation.

"She gave me it Junon town," Sephiroth responded with a shrug.

"Her hand. As in a real limb?" The brunette felt her face go green with nausea.

Sephiroth nodded.

"Ugh," Aeris cringed at the idea of having such a horrid thing, hiding secretly inside one of her pockets. She shuddered at the thought of the repulsing image, before coming to her own mental conclusion that the said item despite the disgusting description was exceptionally important, especially since Sephiroth said it was his Mother's hand. "Do...do... you want to go and search for it?" the brunette asked, wringing her hands on her lap, discomforted by the whole idea, the incident with her letter momentarily forgotten.

"No, it would be pointless," Sephiroth responded with a shake of his head, already coming to that conclusion when he realised he couldn't find the appendage on his person.

Aeris' eyebrows furrowed in confusion, somewhat surprised with Sephiroth's lack of concern to what, she believed deserved more than a slight brush off. "Are you sure?" Aeris questioned once more, gaining the same response as before.

"Although Mother may not approve," the swordsman began, his hands unconsciously tightening on the chocobo reins. "This whole issue is petty, and it would hinder our travels for at least a few days. Besides, her hand will soon to be of no importance to me, for I will soon be able to contact Mother once more, when we reach Nibelheim."

"Lets travel onwards, and try to recover the time we have lost," Sephiroth said more to himself than to Aeris as he kicked the bird's hind leg, once again setting the pair moving once more at a faster stride than before.

Aeris nodded, once again unsure of the swordsman's thinking, bringing her hands around the chocobo's neck when she felt it move once more.

'_His ways are still so peculiar to me. I know he cares for his mother, but to leave her... He doesn't cease to surprise me.'_

It was then when Aeris was deep in her thoughts that Sephiroth suddenly started laughing, causing the brunette to freeze in confusion.

"What's funny?" Aeris asked in confusion, turning her head upwards as Sephiroth sniggered behind her.

"I guess we are one and the same," Sephiroth chuckled to himself, as she felt the vibration of his chest and shoulders rub against her back and her sides. "Or perhaps your 'ways of losing valuable things' is rubbing off on me?"

Aeris frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sephiroth laughed once more, feeling his hair whip behind him as he urged the chocobo to go faster. "It means nothing. Now lets try to get across this field before nightfall comes once more."

"Hey!" Aeris squealed at the sudden gust of wind, as her hands clenched around the chocobo who, believing the cry was an instruction from his rider, bucked upwards with a chocobo cry before racing to its destination beyond the grassy hills and mountains.

..........................................................................................................................................

In a dark lab, deep below the depths of the Midgian ShinRa HQ..

"Damnit Hojo, not so hard. I'm not some low breed specimen of yours!" Rufus all but growled, as the scientist drew the large needle out of the president's pulsing throat. The male groaned out in pain, as he struggled to sit up from the cold table top, quickly unlatching the needles and patches from his bare chest, cursing after every wince and groan of pain.

"The third class Mako consumption injections are working nicely. I say a few more doses and then we will be able to feed you to the next level." The scientist said gleefully, as he pulled his glasses up the ridge of his nose and looked over at the results on his laptop. The president's cursing stopped, as he turned to look at the scientist who placed the syringe down on his metal tableside against the other used instruments, which were laid wet with Mako and blood, and the vials of green solution which glowed eerily in the room.

'Idiot,' Hojo thought to himself as he picked up the vial, flicking the base as he watched the Jenova solution float in its confinements.

"The next level?" Rufus asked, raising an aching hand to his temple, shuddering as an unexpected sting pulsed in his chest, causing him almost to keel over, if it wasn't for the fact that he wasn't standing. Thin tears of absolute agony streaked down the sides of the President's face, as his eyes glowed out like neon blue flares, barely able to control the pain the new treatments were now sending into his body.

The numerical figures danced across the screen, causing Hojo to hum in delight while Rufus struggled to get to off the table, wincing and groaning all the while. Setting the vial down, the scientist turned towards his lab computer and watched with a careful eye for the results.

"Yes, yes, very soon." the dark haired scientist replied, his eyes glinting all the brighter as the download of the Mako upsurge had increased by 40%, along with other remarkable effects. With one hand clenching over the pain of his heart, Rufus raised his head upwards, and took a moment to look at the scientist, who seemed fuzzy and distant through his unfocused and drugged up condition.

"Then will I be as strong as Sephiroth?" Rufus asked weakly, looking down at his body which involuntary constricted and loosened with the beat of his heart. Hojo ignored the President's question as he pulled a blank CD from his pocket and downloaded his relevant newfound data. "......Now go and get yourself cleaned up, you still need to get the Mako solution off your skin. When concentrated Mako is in the presence of nitrogen an oxygen molecules within the air, for longer periods than necessary, it acts as a catalyst to create foul emissions of radiation. And while such Mako emissions are not toxic to me, it will essentially overheat your body beyond and burn you from the outside-in."

"Nice," the President muttered sarcastically, having the need to glare at the scientist, but feeling to weak and tired than to otherwise frown at the disgusting image Hojo had conjured up in his head.

"Now good. I will show you to the showers since you are in no condition to find them yourselves," Hojo responded absently, ejecting his CD and shutting down his laptop, before making a move towards the entrance. Rufus obligingly followed, not wanting to experience any further agonies than the ones he was feeling now.....

..........................................................................................................................................

**Small chapter, I know, but I wanted to update since I was in the mood. Actually, I think I am going to try and write the next chapter now since I have the time to.**

**What do you guys think?**

**Please could you review so that I know you guys are still reading. Pretty please! I'm really sorry for letting you guys down! Really! No really!**

**I think I should finish this as now I am sounding stupid.**

**Please review you guys!!!**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**


	44. Fireballs and Drinkfests

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 44**

**Fireballs and Drink-fests**

**Disclaimer**

I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....

**A.N**

**See! I haven't given up on this fic! As for this chapter, I want the groups to continue on their journeys as I am more than keen to get the narrative flowing once again.**

**Oh by the way, if any of you guys were reading my KH2 fic- Search of the Legendary Keyblades, I have recently updated the latest chapter where Sora meets Ultimecia, Aeris and Sephiroth have been located, and Riku is fighting off against a spiritual Sephiroth, and lets say, it is not going that well for him. The fic is rated R due to the amount of Riku's blood which is spilt by Sephiroth in that one chapter, and the future lemons and content within the fic.**

**I thought that previous chapter was somewhat dry with content so this chapter should hopefully spice up the narrative.**

**Ahem, now back to this fic....**

**xx**

After depositing of their chocobo with a quick slap to its hide, Sephiroth and his female companion walked through the Corel mountains. Sephiroth strode along with a look of cool disposition in his eyes. His face was passive as he walked over remains of scrap metal, which were soon crushed beneath the heel of his boots. Aeris all the while turned and stared in confusion at the wasteland of rubble that slowly revealed itself the further the pair walked into the mountains.

"Oh gosh.....what ever happened here?" Aeris breathed in surprise, gazing at her surrounding while at the same time trying to keep in time with the swordsman's relentless pace. Her companion said nothing, as he continued to walk onwards, as if oblivious to his surroundings, and the brunette's question. Just when Aeris was about to ask again, aquamarine eyes turned to gaze at her with a blank expression, before uttering one singular word, that explained all.

"_**Shinra**_."

Aeris' eyes darkened in understanding and sadness.

"Shinra deployed their SOLDIERS to destroy Corel due to the rumours of a terrorist group hiding within the town. After the Reactor malfunctioned, the President ordered the town to be burned....what wasn't destroyed by the flames.....was gunned down on sighting." Sephiroth turned his head to gaze at the destruction, as he continued along the dusty pathway, that meandered around the dilapidated reactor with a grim expression upon his face.

"That's terrible!" Aeris gasped out in alarm, as he placed a hand over her chest in a shocked gesture. "And all because of a rumour....."

Sephiroth didn't respond to her statement as he continued to walk onwards. "Come along Aeris...."

The brunette nodded, all the while looking at the destruction dealt by Shinra's hand. It was in that moment that an odd thought crossed her mind.

"Where you apart of that mission Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth paused mid-step. "No...." he replied with a shake of his head. "It occurred when I was in Wutai during the 'Great War' ...I only know of this incident from the reports in the Midgar library..."

"Oh....I see." The brunette replied with a nod, although her face looked somewhat relieved to know that Sephiroth did not play a hand in causing such unnecessary destruction. The swordsman continued onwards. "Come along Aeris, you stop every time you speak."

"Oh sorry..." Aeris replied, as she jogged a few steps to catch up with the swordsman. After crossing over the bridge and towards the scaffolding, Sephiroth took great care with the brittleness of the bars, warning Aeris every once and a while to tread carefully in certain areas, while to completely avoid other panels. Aeris agreed to his advice, gulping every once and a while when she unconsciously looked beneath the rungs and saw how far she was from solid ground.

'Phew....'

The brunette couldn't help but sigh in relief when her feet reached solid ground, grinning wryly at the bemused look the platinum haired swordsman sent her way. As they continued onwards, the view seemed indifferent at each turn of the path, Aeris furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"Seph?"

"What is it?"

"How far are we from Nibelheim?" Aeris asked.

"We have some distance to go. After we go through the Corel mountains...we will cross the continent and continue west towards Nibelheim," Sephiroth replied steadily, his eyes alert like a hawk, as he searched the lands and skies for any form of danger.

"Oh....How long will that take us?"

"It all depends on the weather.....and how many breaks for rest you will inevitably take for yourself."

"Hey!" Aeris exclaimed with a pout, causing the swordsman to chuckle as another bridge came to the pair's vision. However this certain bridge seemed more rickety and worn than the rusted iron bridge they crossed before. Sephiroth continued on regardless, causing the brunette to pause with uncertainty. The swordsman walked across the bridge uncaring of the creaks and groans, pausing halfway when he realised that Aeris was not following him. Turning sharply, Sephiroth frowned in bemusement at the sight of the pink clad girl standing upon the other side, who bore a nervous expression upon her face.

"What is it now Cetra?" Sephiroth asked with a sigh, leaning one hand against the thread bare support ropes.

Aeris continued to look down at the half rotted wooden panels with a dubious expression.

"It.....it's too dangerous..." the brunette said with unease, as her eyes crossed the slats of wood, and stared with extra attention to the gaps where the wooden panels have fallen through the bridge.

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "Come on, stop being foolish," the warrior sighed, raising a hand to his head to brush back his silvery bangs which fluttered in the breeze.

"But the bridge could snap," Aeris protested, keeping her feet rooted upon the ground.

"Aeris," Sephiroth warned, raising his voice slightly, before shaking his head. "Fine," he grunted, turning with a swish of his coat and continuing along the bridge and onto the other side.

Green eyes widened. "You aren't leaving me!?" the brunette cried out in alarm, her face paling when she saw that the swordsman was now standing upon the other side of the bridge. Her eyes widened further as she watched Sephiroth turn his back and continue onwards and out of sight.

Aeris began to move forwards before freezing when she felt the bridge move in the wind. Apprehension began to build up inside of her causing her to take a step backwards once more.

"No...I have to do this.." Aeris said to herself, biting her lip in anxiety as she took one step, then another, each as hesitant as her very first. Due to her concentration upon crossing, she was unaware of the shadow which crossed above her, nor did she see the flicker of colour hovering beside her. What she did notice however was a sharp tingle that crawled up her spine, which caused her to shriek out in surprise. But rather than the sensation being cold.....it was piping hot. Turning around swiftly, Aeris felt her whole body freeze in place as a ball of flame hovered before her. Its black ominous gaze chilled her no worse than the white teeth that glimmered within its body of eternal fire. The fire ball's face drew up into a sinister smile, its eyes crinkling in the corners with amusement, and it was in that moment, Aeris screamed.

Standing a few feet away from the bridge, where an outcropped rock shadowed his form from view, Sephiroth stood silently with his arms folded. His arms bore an expression akin to annoyance, as he waited for a certain pink clad Cetra to cross the bridge.

"She's acting childish again," Sephiroth thought with a shake of his head. "I don't know whether it is an act, or her own genuine nature, however it is getting irritating. Last female Cetra, or not, she is being too immature and she has no right to hinder my plans any further-" The swordsman mental tirade soon elapsed as he heard a shrill cry coming from the direction he had travelled from. It didn't take him long to realise who from...

'Aeris!'

Turning swiftly around, Sephiroth sprinted towards the bridge, worry rushing through him from the sound and sight he encountered before him. Aeris was stranded in the middle of the bridge with a 'Bomb' floating beside her. His eyes widened in alarm as he watched the fire monster glow red before suddenly charging towards the surprised Cetra who in response dived upon the bridge in defence.

Aeris turned her head, watching as the Bomb sailed past her, singing the tips of her hair. 'Oh no,' she thought frantically as she saw the bomb turn around, its eyes crackling with a merciless flame. Too caught up with the fright of the sudden surprise fight, Aeris drew upon the first spell which fell from her lips.

_'Fire 2!'_

Spirals of fire danced across the bomb's skin, causing it to let out a cry of fury. The spell caused the creature to be pushed back from the surge of magic that impacted against its face. Aeris watched the effects of her fire attack from her lying position, expecting the bomb to implode on itself. But rather than disintegrating as the flower girl expected, the Bomb smirked. Its eyes glowed red, as it absorbed the spell inside itself, causing its body to expand to twice its size it was before, and even then it continued to grow in size... It was in that moment that all hope left Aeris as the fire ball continued to expand, larger and larger.....and larger.....and larger!

The bomb glowed once, then twice. Its body, inching ever closer towards its frightened victim.

Aeris couldn't move, frozen in fear, as the light of the bomb filled her horror struck gaze.

It was then Sephiroth leapt out, slashing the bomb in half, while casting a master Ice attack upon the creature to neutralise the monster's fatal fire spell.

But he was too late. The bomb, descended towards Aeris in two pieces, the air heating up beyond the natural levels of combustion before Sephiroth could even push Aeris out of harm's way.

Aeris didn't even have the time to scream.

The bomb exploded into a ball of light, cascading napalm fire upon its female victim. Red fire surged across her coat, the heat scorching her arms, burning her hair and skin........But before she could even realise the pain reaching her inner core, Aeris fainted.

Sephiroth struggled to climb back onto the bridge, as the blast pushed him off its edge. It took seconds for Sephiroth to summon another weak ice spell, dowsing the flames upon the bridge. His eyes swept across Aeris, sighting her laying facedown on the bridge, not moving.

"Aeris?!"

As his eyes rose from the unconscious flowergirl to the bridge, his eyes caught light of a flickering flame that was halfway through burning the secure rope, his eyes widening in alarm as he watched the cables threaten to snap before his very eye. Sephiroth didn't need any more warning. Dashing over towards Aeris, Sephiroth hauled the brunette into his arms, in time to feel the rope give way. With inhuman speed and agility, the warrior leapt and grabbed the cable on the other side of the bridge in one hand, and held Aeris with the other, just in time to watch as the flame burned through the cable. Sephiroth watched as the bridge began to twist before collapsing at the centre. Sephiroth instantly held Aeris tightly to his chest as the bridge flung him and itself towards the rock face. He winced as he felt his body crash against the side of the mountain, however maintaining all his focus upon shielding Aeris from the impact and not letting go of the cable rope. After feeling his back collide twice more against the rock, the broken bridge began to slowly move in the time of gentle swings as opposed to the violent jerks. Sephiroth let his tense muscles relax slightly, looking down at Aeris whom he had tightly held against his chest. He looked down at brunette for a while before looking up at his strange predicament.

Sephiroth said nothing, because nothing wise could have been said in that moment as he leant the wounded flowergirl against his chest and shoulder, before slowly preceding up the makeshift ladder-bridge and up to safety.

xx

"Let's face it Cloud, we can't catch a single chocobo," Tifa sighed as she squatted upon the grass, fully spent from racing after various featherbrained birds which all managed to escape their grasps.

"Well, if we had some sort of bait, then it would be easier," Cloud responded with a sigh, brushing away the sweaty bangs that were stuck to his face.

"It would have been easier to walk," Red mused, yawning slightly as he stretched himself out across the green pasture, the sun overhead was causing him to feel unnaturally lethargic. Barret said nothing, as he stared in the direction beyond the mountain path, apprehension etched upon his features.

The blond moved from his sitting position, brushing off the grass which had stuck themselves to his knees and rear. "Sorry you guys, this just means that we will have to walk," Cloud said with a slight shrug, as he slowly rose to his feet.

"I don't mind walking, we are only a couple more hours away from Corel. I only wish it wasn't so humid today," Red admitted, as he rose from his sitting position and padded towards his leader. "Yeah, I feel rather sticky with all this heat," Tifa added leaping to her feet, and discarding the various blades of grass that had attached themselves to her clammy thighs. The gunman stood up with no verbal input, as Avalanche began to walk once more to Corel in search of their lost friend.

xx

**Midgar **

**ShinRa HQ- Secure Apartment Quarters**

"Where are we going now Rude?" Elena asked, as she dragged herself up another pair of stairs, totally spent from her previous mission. Her blue suited partner said nothing as he continued towards his destination. The blonde asked her questions a few more times to her taciturn partner, having grown accustomed to his stoic nature, however she at least wanted to know the reason why she had been summoned, after returning from the 'stressful' Midgar Zolom mission, disposing of a few dregs in Sector 6, and now travelling up endless pairs of stairs to god knows where. The staircase soon ended, and Elena followed her superior as he walked through another portal towards a barren corridor which she soon realised were the ShinRa lodgings. Rude sighed, unable to contain his passive behaviour when the boisterous blonde had been persistently pestering him ever since she was promoted as a Turk. "We are reporting back to Tseng, to give him a verbal report of today and yesterday's missions, and then today's work will be finished." the bald man responded indifferently, his feet echoing down the silent corridors of the ShinRa quarters.

The blonde nodded, somewhat surprised that Rude relented so easily to his questioning, despite his reputation of being, quite literally as caring and verbal as a plank of wood. "Oh.....I see....." Hazel eyes widened when she reiterated the rest of Rude's words into her mind. "_We are visiting Tseng_?" Elena exclaimed, as if such an event was impossible to comprehend in her mind. Rude stared at the blonde from the corner of his lenses with a slight frown upon his face. To him, the blonde was an endless ball of insatiable energy, and it increased tenfold whenever Tseng was briefly mentioned. It seemed uncanny that a woman who bore so much feeling was one of the best in her work, when emotion was expressed as a weakness to your enemies.

Elena all the while continued to play 'twenty questions' with Rude, making his ten minute walk feel five times as long. He idly wondered whether Elena would have be good at torturing her victims to death, as it seemed that her never ending 'rabbiting' was tormenting his usually blank thoughts.

_"Rude will we be meeting Tseng?"_

_**'Yes....'**_

_"Is it at his apartment?"_

_**'Yes....'**_

_"Have you informed him of our arrival?"_

_**'Yes.....'**_

_"How long will we stay there?"_

_**'...........'**_

Elena continued to ask questions, oblivious to the irritation hidden beneath dark lens glasses. One question followed another, and soon another one popped into her thoughts when she looked down at her clothes, unsure whether she looked presentable enough. After all, it was her first time seeing Tseng after being promoted and she did not want to look imperfect on her first meeting. It didn't help either that she had been in the same suit the 'whole' day, and she knew that there was mud on her knees, her shoes were unpolished, her hair stunk of cigarettes from beneath the pizza plate, and that she had been wearing her blazer all day meaning that there was probably some unsightly sweat marks beneath her armpits. Her small lips rolled up in a expression of distaste, feeling self-conscious and nervous, despite being elated at the thought of meeting her superior in the same room. So Elena did what she could when she was nervous, she rambled on to Rude, hoping that beneath his glasses, he couldn't see the anxiousness in her walk, nor the insecurity in her eyes.

Fortunately for her, Rude didn't see through her guise. However Rude probably would have rather her have been silent and anxious than annoying and talkative. Rude rubbed his forehead, feeling another head-ache begin to surface due to the blonde's rambling. Deciding that enough was enough, the male Turk paused to send a glare towards his shorter partner.

_**"Yes **_Elena, _**Tseng**_ _**does**_ _**know**_, and _**yes**_ we are going to _**his**_ _**apartment**_ as is our usual Turk duty. Any _more_ _irritating_ _questions_?"

Elena shook her head, causing her partner to sigh in mock relief before continuing down to his destination.

"Rude?" Elena began causing Rude to stop suddenly, his shoulders tensing up.

"What?" he countered, his voice darkening in warning.

Elena caught upon tone and quickly decided that Rude was perhaps not in a talkative mood. ".......urrr...nothing....."

"................"

Rude shook his head in exasperation and continued on, wondering what he did to the Planet to be punished by a female version of the Energiser bunny. It was when Rude caught sight of Tseng's door, he couldn't help but feel relieved. Lengthening his strides, the older Turk moved towards the door, eyeing the number and code upon the metal plaque. Elena followed two steps behind him, refraining from saying anything, lest to anger her partner. Rude paid no attention to the blonde, as he rose his fist to knock quietly, yet loud enough to create disturbance upon the other side of the door. There was a groan, then a chuckle before Elena and Rude heard a pair of footsteps beyond the door, then a jingling of the lock before it slowly cracked open. A pair of dark brown eyes stared through the gap of the safety catch in suspicion, before the door swung open, and there stood in the hallway was none other than Tseng himself. He looked prim and perfect in his pressed blue Turk suit. His long black hair fell down his shoulders in flawless strands. His Wutainese eyes flickered from Rude, addressing the man with a slight nod before moving across to gaze upon the blonde who stood beside him. His expression was faultless as he stared up and down at the new member before he dipped his head slightly to address the new Turk. Then with a slight gesture of his head, Tseng walked away from the door and went back into the depths of his apartment.

Elena rose an eyebrow at Rude, as he watched her partner cross the portal and follow his leader's steps into the apartment. The blonde shook her head, trying to erase the awe she felt when Tseng directly looked at her. Although she couldn't see appreciation nor attraction in his gaze towards her, she saw the glint of acceptance in his eyes and that sight was enough to quell her anxiety. Pasting a smile on her face, Elena walked inside the apartment, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Following the hallway and eyeing the barren walls and floors void of pattern, shade or colour, Elena paused as her nose caught the scent of stale cigarettes, guiding her into the living room where she caught sight of Rude standing against a nearby wall, and Tseng who was sitting upon one of the leather chairs. Rude noticed her first. His eyebrows furrowed in her direction at the tardiness of her entrance. Tseng raised his head. The light in the room exposed the mole on his forehead and made his hair gleam with a soft sheen. Properly stepping into the room with a slight bow of greeting, Elena felt uncomfortable with the two Turks staring at her. Even though she had grown used to Rude's presence from his partnership during the last two days, Tseng on the other hand was an entirely different story. Moving slowly to sit in a chair that was close enough to the door yet opposite her boss, the blonde carefully sat down, trying to look as calm and professional as possible. The room reeked of cigarettes yet Elena observed that no-one was smoking, nor was there an ashtray on the centre table, which separated Tseng and Elena further apart from inside the room. Tseng's gaze moved downwards towards the table, before slowly reaching towards a dark green bottle which stood half empty at the centre. He raised the decanter of Port and pouring it carefully into a glass. It was an action which appeared to have been practised and perfected with time. Tseng watched the liquid pour down the funnel with acute attention, until the glass was merely a drop full from spilling. Placing the bottle back down with deliberate care, the senior Turk deftly rose the glass to his lips, sipping slowly as if he had no guests present within his room. Elena still felt unnerved due to the lack of conversation in the room. Her hands moved inside her jacket to play with her holster gun which was held inside. It wasn't until she saw that Rude and Tseng were both staring at her, that it caused her to jump in surprise, her hands slipping from the inside of her blazer. Rude's lips twitched however Tseng's expression remained still, still analysing the blonde in an obvious vigilant manner, that it caused the hair upon Elena's neck to stand on end.

Dark wutainese eyes slowly moved to his side to look at Rude. "Report...." Tseng's voice was smooth, though it bore the same pitch of Rude, it was more mellow and had a sense of assertiveness and power that seemed to be lacking in the other man's tone.

Rude moved off the wall to properly face his leader, pulling his glasses off in dutiful respect.

"No problems."

Tseng nodded. "Good."

Elena stared transfixed at the simple words and actions, awaiting for Rude's recount.

The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she watched Tseng move the drink to his smooth tanned lips, then back at Rude who had moved himself back to lean against the wall as if he had explained everything._ 'This is a report? Rude hasn't explained anything!' _Elena thought in bafflement, eyeing her attention between the two Turks.

Tseng's eyes rose to look towards her direction, as if knowing of her confusion, however he voiced no answers and continued to drink.

"Um Tseng...." Elena gnawed the inside of her mouth, as if finding the correct words to say. "Why exactly did Rude and I have to do that Zolom fraud mission? It doesn't make _any sense....._frame a guy that everyone knows is dead...."

Tseng tilted his head to the side simply watching the blonde, contemplating her words thoughtfully, before shaking his head.

"Elena, come closer," Tseng said coolly, as he moved his glass upon the table, his eyes dark and mysterious that even Rude was unsure of his leader's thoughts.

"Oh...okay..." The blonde replied hesitantly with a nod, rising to her feet and stepping around the table to Tseng's right side.

"Sit down." His words were plain and simple, and Elena complied quickly to his side.

"Elena, due to your rapid progress in the last three years, and your adept use of the handgun......you have been promoted to the highest level of your field....a Turk. Our duty is to the President....what he tells us to do, we do for a price..."

"I know but..." Elena began but was silenced by Tseng's dismissive gesture.

"A Turk such as yourself need not to ask such questions.....if there is a disagreement, it is up to me, the Director to discerns whether direct action is necessary....or whether to negotiate our wage rate, or various lacking of equipment…Elena, you just do your part for the team and I will do mine..."

Elena nodded, feeling somewhat disconcerted and not really knowing why. Tseng picked up his glass once again and resumed drinking.

"Yes, I understand my role."

"Good."

"But...." the blonde began, hearing a sigh from Rude. "I don't understand what Rufus is exactly trying to accomplish."

Tseng continued to sip his drink, acting as if he hadn't heard her. When the liquid in the glass had reached less than halfway down, his long fingers moved the glass back to the table, and it was then he raised his dark eyes in the direction of the blonde Turk.

_"It doesn't matter blondie, Rufie pays us, we do the dirty work, why look further?"_

Elena jumped in her seat, as she felt long cold fingers trace the side of her face. Twisting her head around, the blonde scowled and pushed the hand away from her at the sight of the mischievous blue eyes, the sly grin and all too familiar mop of red hair standing directly behind her.

"Don't touch me Reno," the blonde warned, rubbing the place where fingers touched her skin.

The redhead chuckled, moving around the blonde to sit near Tseng. He reached across the table to grab a bottle of Port. He sniffed the top suspiciously before taking a large swig, causing excess drips to flow from his lips and down his blue suit in a rather derogatory manner. Elena eyed what looked like cookie crumbs upon the lapels of his jacket, and dark stains on his white shirt with revulsion.

_'What a disgusting creature...'_

Ice blue eyes flickered upwards to meet the blonde, appearing oblivious to her dark expression. "See something you like blondie?" the redhead questioned seductively, causing Elena to balk. Then with a wink he added. "I'm free Wednesday night."

"Shove it Reno," Elena warned, feeling quite tempted to pull her out of its holster and

shoot the red head in his own cold blood.

Reno's eyes gleamed in amusement. "Yeah I will, right up your...."

"Now now children," Tseng interrupted, not the slightest amused with the bantering between the two Turks.

"Children? I would have thought it was more _adult_ conversation." Reno muttered underneath his breath, all the while giving disturbing smiles towards the blonde's direction.

Rude rolled his eyes yet said nothing, idly watching Reno as he searched inside his jacket before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

_'Well that explains the cigarette smell....'_

The blonde eyed Reno darkly, which caused the redhead to childishly stick his tongue out at her, before curling it around his lip, eliciting a groan of distaste from Elena.

"Anyway, Elena pointed out earlier about President Rufus' peculiar behaviour. What do you think of it Reno?" Tseng asked, causing the redhead to address his leader with a blank expression. Reno leaned back into his chair, as he took his first drag of a cigarette, sighing in euphoric relief as he inhaled the toxic smoke inside his lungs.

"The Prez' is losing it," the redhead admitted with a slight shrug. "We gotta cash in before he kicks the bucket like his old man."

Elena's eyes grew wide at Reno's bold statement, not shocked as she knew of the Turk's infamous silver tongue, but more upon the fact that he had the gall to say such things about the President in the presence of the Director Tseng. Elena's eyes flickered to her leader. He didn't even blink.

"Ever since Rufus found out the secret of Sephiroth's power, that is all he has been interested about...." Tseng said simply, finishing the rest of his drink before placing down his glass. He looked at the Port bottle that was standing upon the table near Reno. He was about to reach towards it to pour himself another glass, before he thought better of it, as he looked at the clear residue of Reno's saliva at the top of the decanter.

Elena gasped. "What?"

Reno turned to gaze at Elena's bemused expression. "Didn't you know?" he asked in mock sarcasm. "Rufus has been lured into the trap of Hojo."

"What does this have to do with Hojo. Isn't he that creepy scientist?" the blonde asked in bafflement. She certainly had heard of no such rumours connected between Hojo and Rufus, and now Sephiroth....

"Hojo is controlling Rufus." Rude said quietly, causing the blonde to whip her head at the revelation. She turned her head to meet her leader who slowly nodded in agreement.

"You see Elena, Rufus wants absolute power, and he knows Hojo can give it to him."

"Yep, he is eating out of the mad scientist's palm," Reno added.

Elena tried to recollect her thoughts. To her, everything had became confusing. "But why...why would Rufus want that?"

"Who cares? Let Hojo drug him up on Mako for all I care," Reno responded with a shrug as he took another draw of his cigarette.

"Tseng!?" Elena gasped, expecting her leader to reprimand the redhead for his words. However her leader shook his head, pursing his lips together in contemplation.

"Reno is right," Tseng admitted. "Our president's plans is not our business, unless it interferes with our contract......"

Hazel eyes widened.

Rude in that moment moved off the wall and joined the trio. "Turks don't get involved. That is not our duty. We do what is written in our assignment. Nothing more...Nothing less...." he added, looking across the table for a beer can or a bottle of wine, yet found that there were either empty or none.

"Amen to that!" Reno exclaimed, reaching once again to take the Port and finish the rest off in one deliberate swig.

"I'm going to get more drinks," Rude muttered as he left in search of the kitchen.

Elena all the while was silent, stunned at the ideologies of what a Turk truly was. From what Tseng was saying, it really made her wonder whether she was in the right job. One look at Reno was enough to make her doubtful. "..................."

Rude quickly came back with a six pack of beer and another bottle of Port. Placing the alcohol upon the table, the Turk plucked his beverage out of the pile and moved to sit beside Tseng. The redhead grabbed the rest of the cans and was about to reach for the last bottle before a hand stopped him. Reno looked at Tseng and released his grip, relenting the drink to his leader. Matching the previous movements he did earlier. Tseng raised the decanter and poured the Port inside the glass he previously used. But rather than poured to the top, he poured the drink a third of the way.

"Have a drink Elena...." her leader commanded, pushing the glass towards the blonde.

"...........no.........thank you....." Elena responded politely, but the blank look on her leader's face made her pick up the glass and stare down at the contents inside.

"Your welcome," Tseng replied with a slight bow of his head, and in a movement which looked like he was reaching for the Port bottle, the Wutainese leader leant his head forward and muttered quietly so that it only reached Elena's ears.

_"It helps to ease the sorrow."_

Elena's mouth parted with surprise. Tseng's face was so close to hers that she could even smell the scent of his spicy aftershave, despite the stench of Reno's cigarettes in the room.

_'Tseng...'_

However the atmosphere was shattered as Reno's face beaming appeared out of nowhere, his eyes already glazed with the beginnings of a slum drunk.

"Come on Blondie! I bet you haven't even had your promotion party yet! Lets get this party started!" Reno exclaimed, pumping his fists in the air, leaving Elena annoyed, Rude indifferent, and Tseng bearing the slightest twitch of a smile on his lips.

**Now that chapter is out of the way.... **

**On with the next!**

**Please tell me what you guys think. I would very much appreciate it.**

**One last thing. Do any of you guys like ffx-2 fic, especially ones centring around non-canon couples.....say Shuyin/Yuna....? I have currently two fics in progress so I would be interested to know what you guys think about them....especially of Past and Present combined.**

**I look forward to your reviews.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer-seph4eva**

**Any questions? Comments? You can notify me by email**


	45. The New Aeris Gainsborough

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 45**

**The New Aeris Gainsborough**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it.....**

**A.N**

**I am trying to update this chapter as fast as possible as I am going on holiday this weekend, and I want to have this fic at a certain point before I take a rest gap.**

**Thanks you guys for not giving up on this fic, despite my ever occurring lapses in updating. I hope you guys can forgive me.....**

**Oh BTW, if you want to read a REALLY good fic that has not been up long on , read Purgatory by Noacat. Now she is an author who can write REALLY nice and dark Aer/Seph fics. I can only look forward to her next chapters.**

**My main attention in this chapter is the character development of Aeris, the sub narrative of Cloud and the connections of the two narratives combining together.**

**Ahem......on with the fic.**

His hair was matted, and his clothes were filthy and littered with burn marks and scratches. However none of this mattered to its owner, as he carried the fragile bundle in his arms, towards the town that was only a short distance away from him. The sun stretched far in the east as if a sign to Sephiroth that the heavens knew the tardiness of his travels. However Sephiroth had other pressing matters at hand. And for once, he needed to postpone his journey to give some time for his partner's health. He had recently fixed a rather nasty burn that went from the flower-girl's wrist to the inner side of her bicep, but without a supply of water and other medical means, his curative materia would more than likely cause the flowergirl to scar. His aquamarine glare took in account everything that had passed him. To those Sephiroth passed, the people couldn't help but stare in wonder and confusion at the fragile girl in pink being carried in the arms of a man clothed in darkness. The swordsman moved through the town, as if unseeing of its damage and the wide eyed residents. However it was a young man in the shades of soot and dirt that the silver haired stranger stopped and turned to.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed fiercely. Anger radiated off him in waves from his own failure of protecting Aeris. To the stranger, it seemed that it was directed to him, and that was why he quickly responded to the swordsman's next words.

_**"Where is the closest Inn?"**_

The words were short and simple yet the tone pierced a chord inside of the Corelian, that he couldn't help but momentarily forget where the Inn was exactly located.

"O...Over...there.." he replied, as he rose a trembling finger in the direction of a faded green tent. The swordsman moved his eyes back to the young male who shakily brushed a hand through his brown locks. Accepting the stranger's statement as truth, Sephiroth nodded curtly and moved in the direction of the Inn.

As expected, the Inn lacked the supplies Sephiroth would have preferred. However he was mildly relieved to know that Corel at least had its own fresh supply of water, although the remedies were out of stock. Placing the unconscious girl upon an empty bed which creaked when Aeris' weight was applied upon it, Sephiroth turned at an angle to address the Inn Keeper, the only other person in the tent. He didn't even need to voice a verbal warning. His eyes bore a glaring iciness and revulsion towards the old woman that promised dire consequences if Aeris was to be even remotely touched. Taking one last glare at the Inn keeper, the swordsman left the tent, in search for an Item shop. When the silver haired man was out of sight, the old woman rushed across to see the unconscious girl and gasped sharply. Her face was pale, and her arms, legs were covered in many burns ranging from all sizes.

"Oh heavens," she gasped, reaching a withered hand to trace the girl's forehead, crying out in surprise at the burning temperature of the brunette's skin.

_"What happened to this poor girl?"_

_"Who could have done this...?"_

_"That unkind man.......did he hurt her?"_

She choked out a gasp as she saw the silver haired figure return, his eyes locking upon hers the moment he got inside the tent. She rushed to the other side of the tent, giving as much distance as she could from the intimidating figure. However such an action was not good enough for the swordsman, as he took a few steps further inside the tent. His lips moved slowly as if he were talking to an dense child.

"_Get._ _Out_."

The old woman complied quickly, not wanting to know whether or not her theories were correct, and that he was the one who was connected to the harm of the young girl. Sephiroth watched with wary eyes until the annoying woman had left before moving towards the bed, his items bag rustling at his side with every movement. Sitting upon the edge, the swordsman drew out the items he had bought from a nearby stall and placed them in his lap. Tossing the bag to his side, Sephiroth turned towards his 'patient', and frowned at the girl's shallow breathing, and the fresh burns that marred her arms. Pulling out a healing balm from his lap, the swordsman opened the cap, his lips twisting up in distaste at the foul odour which permitted the air. Shaking his head at the irrelevance of the thought, Sephiroth pulled off one glove before dipping his hand inside the green salve, taking a handful, before carefully applying it upon the girl's bare arm. He soon realised after rubbing the thick healing aid upon her arms that it was indeed necessary to remove her jacket. Using his clean hand, he slowly undid the buttons from her red denim jacket, and slowly pulled the material slowly away, relieved to know that the fabric had not burned onto her skin. However, the same couldn't have been said for her dress, being all to aware of the marred skin which peaked out beneath the slits of pink cotton.

_'Think of this like a medic exercise....This is an injured trooper who has sustained third degree burns on her arms and legs......'_

Yet the thought didn't help him douse his discomfort. His face burned at the thought of superimposing Aeris in the male troops position, and that it would be necessary to take off her dress.... He shook his head again with disgust at himself. Aeris was injured and he was wasting time with unnecessary thoughts which could be used for more important means. Did it really matter that he was undressing a woman without her consent? It wasn't like he was going beyond the boundaries of disrespect......who exactly were such boundaries made for? _Humans_? _**Men**_? His eyes hardened at this thought, as his hands began to slowly move towards the buttons of the pink dress, unaware of the soft flutter of eyelashes, nor to the crack of emerald, as the brunette began to slowly awaken.

X pop x pop x pop x pop X

Aeris' eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked in alarm causing the swordsman to jerk away from her.

"Healing you," Sephiroth replied although Aeris wasn't really listening as she looked down at her half buttoned dress.

"Why couldn't you have waited for me to wake up and then I could have done it in privacy." Aeris protested. Her face burned in humiliation as she struggled to sit up, yelping in agony, when her body experienced a rush of pain flowing down her arms and legs, causing her to flop down onto the bed unceremoniously.

"You shouldn't move yet......your body has sustained minor burns from the bomb attack...." Sephiroth softly, moving further away, not wanting to evoke further discomfort to the brunette.

"_Minor_?"

Aeris frowned, raising a hand to her forehead, her eyes going wide at the visual damage than that of the pain. Sephiroth seeing the look of distress upon the girl's face moved slightly forward, raising the ointment he was currently using.

"I bought a remedy balm to quicken the healing. It shouldn't scar if it is applied quickly," he said quietly. "Then I can use my curative materia....Do you want me to continue?" he asked, his face hidden beneath his long angular bangs.

Aeris nodded, too distraught with the pain and the visual sight of her injuries to even think of a reply.

Sephiroth moved quickly, tending to the brunette's wounds, trying to appear apathetic as he undid the last button and parted the material carefully. Aeris all the while, tried to not concentrate on the warm hands rubbing against her tender flesh. She bit her lip to contain her painful cries when Sephiroth's fingers moved across the shredded pieces of skin on her knees. Closing her eyes to hide herself away from the pain, Aeris sought out comfort in listening to the voices of the planet, to reduce the terrifying tempo of her heartbeat to a more restful pace. Another cry fell from her lips as Sephiroth applied alcohol upon her arm. Her mind saw red all the while, as water was replaced with stinging alcohol, then with a soothing light cure spell. As her face began to soften to the calming hums of the planet, Aeris tried to think back at the bridge attack.

_"It.....it's too dangerous..."_

_**"Come on, stop being foolish,"**_

_"But the bridge could snap,"_

_"No...I have to do this.."_

_Its black ominous gaze chilled her no worse than the white teeth that glimmered within its body of eternal fire_

_'Fire 2!'_

_"No...."_

_**"Aeris!"**_

_Red fire surged across her coat, the heat scorching her arms, burning her hair and skin........_

If she went along the bridge when Sephiroth told her too, then this would have never happened...or perhaps Sephiroth could have defeated the monster before it got out of hand. Her gaze rose upwards to look up at the ceiling of the tent. She didn't even know where she was.....Nor how long she had been unconscious since the attack.

_"How far are we from Nibelheim?"_

_**"We have some distance to go. .."**_

"Oh....How long will that take us?"

_**"It depends on the weather.....and how many breaks for rest you will inevitably take for yourself."**_

_"Sephiroth!"_

The flowergirl's eyes blurred, knowing how much sacrifice her partner gave her. And how had she respected him? He had rescued her from Hojo. He protected her from ShinRa. He was her companion among her arduous journey of finding herself and the secrets of her people. _What did she do for him? _She hindered him, and not only that, she was hindering herself. She was delaying her journey by being impudent and cheeky when she needed to wise up and accept her duty. The Cetra were counting upon her. Her mother was counting on her to reach the 'Holy city'... She turned her head to the side in shame when she couldn't even remember where she had to go.....Tears blurred her vision, as the pain of her injuries became distant to the throbbing in her heart.

_' I almost jeopardised my mother's wishes by not protecting myself..........That bomb......if Sephiroth come to save me....I could have....I need to buck up my ideas....I have to stop acting like a child....this isn't me....'_

The thought that she may have died if it weren't for Sephiroth coming to rescue her, and healing her at this present moment made her eyes snap open. Without Sephiroth she knew _nothing_. She didn't know where to go. She had no destination to reach...The world was dangerous and as much as she hated to say it....she was only a delicate flower-girl, one who would easily wilt if left to fend for herself.....and the bomb attack was enough to show that she had a lot of growing up to do. Sephiroth was her bodyguard. Her link to the connection of the Cetras...And she had almost failed her mother's mission. She wanted her to reach a place that would end the pain of the planet. She felt undeserving to be apart of the Cetra heritage.

She rose her eyes in a half lidded gaze, watching the man who was tending to her.

_'I often wonder whether I really am a Cetra?'_

The thought had crossed her mind many times in the past.

'_If I am a Cetra wouldn't that mean...that I would be just like Sephiroth?'_

To Aeris, Sephiroth was strong, powerful, protective, dutiful, willing to fight for his mother, and his Cetra dream. It put her will and beliefs to shame. She sighed. How notably weak she was compared to him. Aeris knew she was too vulnerable in battle. Too easily used as another's pawn for ShinRa and Hojo. And her past knowledge of the Cetra would have put her own mother to shame. Her eyes hardened as she moved her head to lie against the slightly clammy pillow, which was sticking against the nape of her neck. However, she barely noticed her discomfort, as the realisation of her weaknesses in herself fuelled her with the determination to change

'Well I am about to become the new Aeris Gainsborough. Not the foolish child who plays with daisies. I refuse to be weak and helpless....I will no longer hinder Sephiroth....nor my people....or my mother....I will succeed. No more fun and games....From now on I will make my Mother... My ancestors....and Sephiroth proud of me...'

"No more fun and games..." Aeris repeated in the silence of the room, her voice penetrating Sephiroth's concentration despite its softness.

The swordsman's head rose up from his administrations of sponging water against her knee.

"What?"

The brunette moved herself upwards into a half sitting position so that her face was level with her companion. She inhaled, as she felt the twitches of pain running down her calves when she moved them, however, she concentrated on keeping a passive face. Nothing would ruin her chances to amend her past of becoming the woman her Cetra heritage intended her to be. Pasting a soft smile upon her face, it was the crinkled corners of Aeris' eyes that were the only indication of her discomfort.

"Sephiroth......." Aeris began softly. She turned her head and attempted to look through the fall of silver, to gaze into the swordsman's eyes, seeing only calmness and a slight hint of bemusement within their aqua depths. His expression caused her thoughts to falter, as her throat choked up on the words she was about to say.

"I have so much I want to tell you right now, but I cannot think of the words to say," Aeris suddenly blurted out. She suddenly reached up and hugged him. Sephiroth froze in surprise at the sudden movement, confused by the action. His arms stayed at his side, feeling uncomfortable with the arms around him and Aeris' face pressed against his chest.

The arms surrounding him softened their grip, however the brunette did not relent her hold. "I'm sorry...." Aeris sighed softly, as she slowly rose her head upwards to see Sephiroth's face. Her lips turned upwards into a smile, causing the swordsman to falter his expression, feeling even more confused.

_'Aeris is happy?'_

Aeris moved back, soon after realising that her hug was not comforting towards her partner, if the twitching nerve in his lower jaw was enough of a reason to go by. Moving back gracefully to the bed, the brunette tilted her head to the side, sweeping back her chestnut bangs that blocked her vision from her companion. Sephiroth could only blink, wondering whether Aeris had hit her head during the bomb attack... Aeris however, paid no awareness to his perplexed expression, as she began to slowly reveal her thoughts and feelings that had been earlier plaguing her to the bemused swordsman. "You could have _left_ me there on that bridge...but you came back to _save_ me.....I should thank you.....for your earlier actions.....both of them...... since you were doing it with a positive intent...Thank you for being my bodyguard...." And with that as her last line, the tent became silent. Aeris had unconsciously been rocking her arms, with her gaze on her lap.

"................" Sephiroth made no response as he finished off Aeris' other leg before moving away and closing the cap of ointment. The brunette frowned, unsure whether to repeat her words, however she had a feeling that the silent swordsman had heard her apology, yet was intentionally keeping his thoughts hidden. Sephiroth reached to unsheathe his Masamune, drawing the sword from the leather holder so that only half the blade was visible. "Cure 2," he uttered quietly, and in mere seconds, Aeris' remaining pain became mere memories. Each blemish and bruise disappeared to reveal fresh and warm pink skin. The healing chant soon ended, and the light from the materia receded back to a jade glow.

Aeris blushed sharply, noticing her attire, or lack thereof. However, she refused to act like her past self who would have shouted and ranted out in embarrassment. Instead, the brunette carefully drew herself off the bed in one graceful motion. Keeping her back to her companion, Aeris turned to her side to reach for her dress, from which she deftly buttoned up. Sephiroth all the while, had turned his head away, and was currently securing away Masamune, before tending to the discarded items he had recently bought on the bed. However although his face looked visibly blank, his thoughts were more than confused on what the girl was indeed thinking. He had expected Aeris to throw a tantrum, or at least be angry. After all, he was the one who left her to cross the bridge alone. The whole situation could have been entirely prevented if he perhaps waited for her, or even dragged her across the bridge himself. However he gained her silence, and even an apology from his own mistakes. His green eyes flickered in curiosity as he watched the brunette out of the corner of his eyes. Aeris had her back bent forward to brush the dirt off her knees. The brunette felt relieved to know that there were no kinks in her muscles or arms. She eyed her flawless bare arms, pleased with the healing success, before her gaze fell to her hand, where the ominous brand glared into her vision. Aeris moved the hand from her sight, not wanting to think about the unwanted connections the mark brought into her mind.

Stretching her arms over her head, the brunette turned her green eyed gaze to Sephiroth who was staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

Noting the expression, yet unsure of its meaning, Aeris attempted to start conversation, at least trying to grasp what her companion was thinking. "I feel better already....That monster really gave me a scare, and I guess I didn't help when I used fire materia against a fire monster," Aeris began softly, reaching across the bed to pick up her red jacket, before quickly adorning it in one movement, pausing just a moment to look upon her healed arms with delight.

" It is nice to know that all my 'boo boos' have gone." Aeris added out loud with a slight giggle on the end, before pausing mid laughter and her promise to act like a 'proper' Cetra woman, whatever a 'proper' Cetra may act like. It seemed to take Sephiroth quite a while to realise that Aeris had indeed spoken. He continuing to stare at her as if trying to discern a long lost mystery.

"I think my lips would have _dried_ out by the time I tended to all your wounds..." Sephiroth thought out loud, his lips twitching upwards, before frowning sharply to where his thoughts had unknowingly located themselves. Turning his gaze towards his inventory and pulling out his water container from his stash. Aeris couldn't help but chuckle at the swordsman's response, watching in mild interest as Sephiroth poured water on his palms to wash them. The sight of his bare hands reminded Aeris what was branded upon her own, and so she quickly moved her gaze from the long tapered fingers, unaware of the dark tattoo which stretched across the back of the swordsman's left hand. Curling her fingers in tight knots behind her back, Aeris turned to look around the tent, realising for the first time that the pair were alone.

"I guess we are in Corel then?" Aeris asked softly, as she moved from the bed and stood in the centre of the tent. The equipment and bedding seemed to be in bad condition, however the brunette knew that she had seen worse in the Midgar Slums.

The swordsman nodded. "That is correct."

Aeris turned her head to the side. "At least I didn't have the experience of falling off the bridge. I don't think it would be a pleasant feeling," she added, shuddering at the thought of falling.

"No it is not," the swordsman replied with a shake of his head, as a sudden memory came back into his mind, five years ago....

The brunette raised an eyebrow in curiosity at her companion's tone. "You speak of it as if you have fallen off one before?"

"......perhaps I have..." Sephiroth admitted, causing the brunette to give an alarmed look.

"_What_...?"

His lips twitched upwards seeing Aeris flushed with the lack of response.

"If you have enough energy to speak, then that means that you are well enough to continue on?"

Aeris wisely chose not to respond, once again confused by the odd slips of Ex-ShinRa General's past that left her silent and even more confused on who the real Sephiroth was.

Avalanche trekked across the construction site, oblivious to the winds which caused the old iron bars to creak and groan from age. Cloud led his team across the rusted railings, semi-aware of how the panels beneath him barely seemed to handle his weight. He turned his head behind him to gaze as Barret walked indifferently across the scaffolding, as if unconcerned of his safety. The gunman's face was screwed up in thought, his face a mask of uncertainty and emptiness that the blond had never witnessed on the former Avalanche leader. Cloud turned his head away, not wanting to intrude on what he assumed was a emotional moment for Barret, knowing from his own personal feelings that he did not like it when others tried to pry the past from him. His thoughts were soon erased by a sudden piercing scream from behind and then the sound of Barret and Red's voices simultaneously calling out Tifa's name.

_'Tifa?!'_

The blond pivoted around in alarm, unable to see anything due to the robust width of Barret's back who filled his whole vision.

"What? Tifa? What happened?" Cloud called out in alarm as he attempted to look over the burly gunman. It felt like it occurred in slow motion. First he saw her face, and then it disappeared and out of sight, as the rung she stood on gave way causing her to fall through the gap.

"Barret move!" Cloud all but growled out, pushing around the startled gunman in attempt to make a grab at Tifa's outstretched arms. However his hands barely brushed her fingers, watching in mute horror as the brunette mouthed out the blond's name before 'shooting' downwards at an alarming rate through the scaffolding.

"Tifa! Noooo!!!" Cloud shouted, his eyes wide in terror, as he saw his only childhood crush fall lower and lower.

_His mind acted on impulse....._

It was only when he felt the air rush past his face, the blurred images of the iron bars rushing past him and the faint cries of his friends, that he knew that he too was falling. Narrowing his eyes in determination, the blond stretched his body straight as he viewed Tifa's falling directly beneath him.

_'I'm not going to make it,'_

He closed his eyes, as the tension in his body suddenly realised itself and it was in that moment he let go. Pain burst from his back, and filled his eyes with a violet flame as he lost the memory of falling....of danger.... His thoughts only upon reaching Tifa in time...

/flash/

Blue eyes looked into chestnut hue, watching in awe the way its pupil dilated and enlarged. Long black lashes fluttered within the breeze. Tifa stared, gasping at him. Her heart pumped frantically in her veins. Her voice box was silent. Cloud continued to look at Tifa, his lungs panting out their exertion. Violet eyes blinked once, then twice before slowly falling shut, unaware of the black feathers that spiralled outwards into the air...

_They both continued to pant._

They stood there and as Tifa looked downwards from her embrace in the blond's protective arms, then back towards Cloud's face which was perspired with sweat, she realised one thing....

_They were floating._

Cloud's body quaked. His lips murmured slowly before his arms went slack. The last thing he felt was the rush of falling with Tifa in his arms before falling into the water beneath....

_**North Corel...**_

"What happened Tifa?" Cloud groaned, looking around in confusion before realising that he was lying on a bed in some form of tent. Tifa said nothing as her gaze moved from the gap of light, which filtered through the holes inside the damaged green fabric. Brown eyes slowly moved upwards, turning towards her side where Cloud was sitting up beside the makeshift bed inside the Corel Inn, feeling apprehensive and above all else fatigued.

"I.....I don't know......I fell and...... you...." Tifa gulped and her gaze fell back into her lap.

The blond furrowed his eyes in confusion as he gazed at the Zangan fighter who was sitting in the wooden chair beside his bed.

Tifa's voice tightened, as she furled her hands tighter into fists. "........fell off the scaffolding......and then......"

_The rush of blood to her brain...The feeling of strong and gentle arms wrapping around her...Glowing indigo orbs looking down deeply into her soul as a obsidian wing stretched out behind him like a fallen angel._

".....fell into the lake," the brunette finished, unable to say what really happened. For she wasn't sure herself. She stood up slowly and turned away to face the entrance of the tent, unsure whether to tell Cloud the truth or not.

Cloud nodded, accepting her answer. He looked down at himself, surprised to note that he was lacking his Shinra top and armour. "Oh...." The blond slowly rose from the bed and stretched his arms above his head with a satisfying moan, wincing lightly when he tested the muscles in his back. They felt somewhat sore.

"Where are the others?" The blond asked, realising for the first time that Barret and Red were not in the tent.

"In town looking for supplies," Tifa replied quietly, although she kept her eyes from looking in her leader's direction.

Cloud nodded again, before turning to rummage across the bed. "Oh....Tifa?"

The brunette turned. "Hmmm?"

"Where is my top?" Cloud questioned as he pointed down at his chiselled chest, lightly bronzed and void of all hairs. Even in the lack of light in the room, Tifa could easily see the sight of his firm pectorals down to the last bulge of muscle. Cloud's definition was truly amazing to view, due to the uniqueness of his relatively short stature yet tightly muscled physique. Her face burned when she knew that Cloud realised that she was staring at him. Turning her head away to hide her embarrassment, the brunette moved to find the item the blond asked for.

".....here..." Tifa said quietly as she reached down beside her chair to pick up the purple cloth and silver pauldron and belts, before pointing to the large Buster sword which laid on its side on the floor. Cloud quickly picked up the purple top, about to put it on, before pausing when he felt his hand penetrate one side of the material in a place where he knew that their _should_ _not_ be an armhole.

"It's torn? Must have ripped it upon my descent." Cloud mused as he calculated the damage in his mind, and the wide hole which was upon the back of his SOLDIER uniform.

Tifa reshuffled her weight from one foot to another as she picked up a cotton bag by the side of Cloud's bed that he had not noticed from awakening. "Umm....I bought this out of town. It isn't anything overly special or fashionable, but I thought you would find it a suitable substitute." She said as she handed the bag to the blond, who pulled out the garment with mild interest. The description was pretty much what Tifa had explained, and could have been close to the original SOLDIER uniform if it weren't for the fact that the top had a zip down its front, and was more blue than indigo in colour. Regardless, Cloud was pleased with the top and expressed his gratitude with a soft smile in Tifa's direction.

"Thanks Tif....It looks like it will fit." The blond added looking down at the size '_small_' label with a slight frown.

'What is happening to you Cloud?" Tifa thought in concern, her thoughts drifting back to their fall.

_'Was I dreaming or did Cloud become an angel?'_

Slipping the top on, and zipping it right up to his neck, Cloud quickly added the brown belts and worn armour across his shoulder with practised ease. Clipping the one last tie, Cloud turned to gaze in Tifa's direction, noticing the small frown that was on her face.

"You okay?" The blond asked, as he moved towards the Zangan fighter.

Tifa said nothing for a moment, looking into Cloud's eyes which appeared to be more indigo within the shade of the tent. "I'm fine," Tifa responded with a nod, although the words felt weak even to her. However the blond did not seem to notice her hesitation, as he turned to pick up his broadsword.

_**"So you are okay."**_

Cloud turned around at the sight of the other person in the room. "Huh?"

The old woman sighed happily as she turned towards Tifa with a slight bow.

"It seems that today is a rather unlucky day," she began softly as she moved her glasses higher up upon the bridge of her nose. "You have been the second person to be injured from travelling up Mount Corel. Earlier today, a girl in pink was carried in here today by a man clothed in black. I wasn't sure what or _who_ attacked her, but it has been mentioned in the past that Bombs sometimes happen to make nests beneath unused bridges, yet the that man with her was very impolite. He sure gave the whole town quite a fright."

Cloud wasn't really listening however his ears perked up suddenly at a certain word.

"Pink?"

The Inn Keeper nodded. "Yes a pink dress. She was a pretty little thing, and had such lovely brown hair. I hope that she is alright..."

Blue eyes widened before narrowing in thought at the description. "What was her name?"

The old woman shrugged her shoulders as she moved across to stand beside the young blond man. "I don't know, she was unconscious all the while and the man she was with was so cold and unfriendly."

Cloud sighed, however there was a feeling inside of him which made him wonder whether there was a _connection_. "What did he look like?"

The Inn Keeper frowned, as a shiver crawled down her spine as she remembered the 'glowing eyes'. "Well he......" She began, but was abruptly interrupted at the sound of heavy stomps coming from outside the tent. Three pairs of eyes turned to view the flap of the entrance as a familiar duo entered the medic tent.

"Barret, Red, you returned," Tifa replied with a curt nod however her companions seemed to ignore her as they both crossed the portal and went towards their leader.

Barret moved towards the blond, his eyes dark and void of expression. "Cloud you're awake!...Spike we have some information that could be connected to Aeris."

Cloud's face suddenly hardened, as his attention fell entirely upon the gunman.

"Outsiders have said that 'dey have seen a girl matching 'de description of Aeris in the town, and dat she is travellin' wit a man in black, and that has a tattoo on his arm.....and the rumours are going round that it was de General Sephiroth!" Barret reported causing Tifa and the Innkeeper to gasp out in alarm, while Cloud stood in silence.

Cloud frowned as he raised a gloved hand to his chin in thought.. "Tattoo?" He shook his head at the irrelevance of a thought. "Rumours you say?"

The Innkeeper coughed for attention. "Well ahem....there was a man here who had long white hair........he.......oh gosh....he looked even like Sephiroth. I can't believe I didn't see the similarity earlier."

"Sephiroth!?!" Tifa's eyes dilated, as she turned her head from the old woman to Clouds, her earlier thoughts of what happened being pushed out of her mind to the most alarming discovery.

The Inn Keeper turned to nod at her. "Why yes...He had a really long white sword with him and long hair. He wore a long black cloak and he even had the same scary eyes that chilled my heart when he looked at me. He even commanded me to leave my own Inn."

"............" Tifa gave another worried look to Cloud not liking where everything was linking to..

The blond nodded as he took a slight wave gesture to the Inn Keeper. "Go on..."

The old woman raked a hand through her wiry hair, as she curled her other around her chest. "Like I said, he was very rude to me, but I think that it was more connected to the reason that he was worried about his lady friend......He even demanded that I wasn't to touch her when he went out to get potions for her condition. Poor thing.."

Cloud was silent, the only awareness of his agitation was the slight tensing of his jaw.

"Do you know where they went?" he asked slowly, his voice neutral to conceal the raw emotion of getting closer to his goal of finding his lost friend.

The Inn keeper shook her head, "No....The male threatened me, so I left. By the time I returned, they were both gone. I didn't even get time to speak with that poor child."

Cloud grunted in an affirmative, as he moved only to sheath his broadsword.".................Thanks for telling us that."

The Innkeeper nodded with a pleasant smile upon your face. Avalanche were all silent, waiting for their leader's response.

"Lets go," Cloud said softly, although all his companions heard. Shifting the burly weight of his blade upon his back and picking up his other items, the blond moved towards the entrance and left without a second glance. Tifa sent a worried look towards Barret's direction before following the blond's hasty leave. However she paused midway, realising that she had not yet paid for the time at the Inn. However as Tifa moved back towards the Innkeeper to pay for the rest, the old woman declined the gil. Surprised and confused by the rejection of the money, Tifa tried to give the measly twenty gil across causing the Innkeeper to laugh and shake her head.

"You're a persistent one child. Alright, I'll take the money as long as you promise to find your friend." At Tifa's shocked look the Inn Keeper continued. "Don't be fooled by my age.....I do know certain things....but please hurry, I don't know whether it is a feeling or not, but I think your friend is in severe danger when in the presence of that...man."

_'Don't I know it.'_ Tifa thought mentally as she passed the worn coins towards the kind old woman. Taking one more formal bow before turning and leaving the Inn to catch up with Cloud, Barret and Red following in tow.

The group continued to follow their leader through the town, mindless of the rubble, and the makeshift tent houses which were positioned upon all close stretches of the cobbled lands and uneven dunes. Nobody really knew where Cloud was taking them, as each member had different thoughts in mind and the realisation of Aeris' whereabouts. Of all the people, it seemed the Red was the only one who looked composed, but this was partly due to the fact he had yet to meet Aeris and so had little understanding with the turmoil that was coiling within his teammates' mind.

Suddenly Tifa stopped. She was unable to let go of the most shocking revelation. "Aeris is with _Sephiroth_?!?" Tifa began in exclamation, causing the blond to still mid step.

"What does this mean Cloud?"

Cloud eyes moved upwards, staring beyond the town and viewing as a pair of birds flapping their wings across the gentle breeze. "I don't know. Nothing makes any sense. Getting out of Shinra so easily. The Zolom. It is like Sephiroth is guided us to a destination, and using Aeris as our bait. If Sephiroth indeed has Aeris captive, then I want to know what he is planning. We need to get our friend back."

Tifa frowned, she had never thought of things like that. She knew that she had random thoughts of the chances of Aeris and Sephiroth being together...But she didn't believe it herself. "Where do you think they have gone...?" Tifa asked Cloud, while Barret and Red awaited for their leader's response.

The blond sighed again, still frowning despite the knowledge that he was closer to finding Aeris. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his memories and thoughts that he had connected to the legendary swordsman of the Shinra Army and the last vivid memory he had of him. "Sephiroth......I have a feeling......no....."

_**/flash/**_

Cloud stumbled forward in surprise, as he felt his body suddenly give way for a second, barely catching himself before he fell to the ground.

" I know where he has gone."

"Where Cloud?" Tifa asked although she bore the same foreboding feeling. Blue eyes turned towards her with a grim expression.

"He will wait for us....... at Nibelheim....." the blond said quietly as he rubbed his throbbing temples. Tifa felt uneasy while Red and Barret stood silently within the empty streets of Corel. "Nibelheim?"

Cloud shook his head again, as he tried to ignore the painful thrum at the back of his head. "....It is...... just a feeling," the blond began, his eyes flashing violet at another thought. "Why else would he be crossing the continent at such a slow pace for us to follow."

"So we are going back into the field?" Red questioned, although it came across as more of a statement. Cloud was about to nod in response however Barret interrupted his leader's response.

"No," he responded bluntly. "It would be pointless, as der would be no way to cross de river."

All of Avalanche went quiet as they pondered their thoughts. "............"

Cloud folded his arms, his face screwed up in thought. "There has to be a way,"

_**"Hey,"**_

Cloud turned at the foreign voice unaware that there was someone standing behind him. The man looked sleazy, but he wasn't sure whether it was connected to the fact of the stranger's appearance. Thick globs of soot and grime added to the reality of the dirty conditions of the town. What was strange was the glimmer of gold upon the stranger's fingers ,and around his neck were a row of what seemed to be expensive golden chains. The crooked smile on his lips twitched slightly as he looked at the female member of Avalanche before moving back to the blond

"I heard that you are trying to find away to get to the West Continent. Try and win a blue chocobo from the Gold Saucer and then you can cross any shallow river easily," he said in a snaky voice, his ice blue eyes bright and alert from beneath his dirty mop of red hair.

Cloud's eyes narrowed as he processed the information in his mind. "Gold Saucer...."

The red head nodded, his smile broadening. "It is towards the other side of town. You can't miss it. It is the only thing that isn't broken or in need of repair." He guffawed at the joke for a moment before moving past the group, but not without turning back to wink at Tifa and a derogatory gesture in her direction.

Tifa shuddered, looking down at herself then at the departing figure. She hated it when men chose to ogle at her and act like perverts around her. She couldn't help it if she was physically attractive. That didn't give men the right to stare at her like she was a piece of meat. She cracked her knuckles in irritation which went unnoticed as Cloud was more deep in thought from what the stranger had said.

"Gold Saucer?" he repeated out loud. "Hnnn......I guess....that's our next destination?"

xx

**Gold Saucer**

Avalanche didn't even have time to ask to buy a chocobo, for before they knew it, they were fighting for their lives, before being arrested for finding murdered innocents in the Battle Arena. Cloud all the while fought back against the security, protesting that Avalanche was innocent and that they had not done anything. However the blood on his hands proved otherwise to the guards, although he tried to explain that he was checking out whether the victims were alive.....

But now he had found a way to _**escape**_ the sandy prison of doom and gloom and find Aeris. Each moment of being locked away in Corel Prison was hindering the distance between him finding Sephiroth, and significantly reducing his chances of locating Aeris. The blond Ex-SOLDIER stepped into the elevator towards the grounds of the Gold saucer with a 'woman' named Ester, who seemed too much like the members in Midgar's weight training gym....He shook his head, now was not the time to think of irrelevant matters. He needed to win this 'race' so that he could free his friends and continue with finding Aeris and Sephiroth.....

_'This has to be one of the most bloody stupidest things I have ever done,'_ Cloud groaned to himself, as he repositioned himself on his restless chocobo, who every once and a while turned its head at an angle in an attempt to bite off the blond's fingers.

"Hey stop that! Cannibal Chocobo," Cloud muttered, eyeing the bird with distrust as it tried to nip his gloved fingers again. Ester moved towards him in the stables, watching the chocobo and the novice rider with mild amusement.

"That's odd, normally chocobos like humans riding them," she said with a laugh as she fluffed her pink hair behind her ear.

Cloud scowled, trying to put as much distance as he could from the feather brained bird, which was proving quite difficult due to the fact that _he_ was sitting on its back. "Well, I guess I am the one who goes against that theory," Cloud grumbled, holding the leather reins in an attempt to calm the chocobo.

Ester shrugged her shoulders as she moved towards the pair and looked into the chocobo's face, noting the odd expression upon its face. "Chocobos have heightened senses. Perhaps they know their riders bare a hidden guilt?" Ester thought out loud, learning the fact from a crazy chocobo fanatic who often came to Gold Saucer to watch the races.

Cloud frowned. _"Huh...I have no secrets......" _The blond thought out loud before his mouth dropped open in realisation.

"Oh no....."

_" 'He charged on with the Buster sword in his hands, decapitating three of the on coming birds and watching as Tifa drew up a Fire 2 spell and charred the remaining birds. There was only one thought in Cloud's mind as he saw a golden feather slide past his boot. "I hope they won't Chocobos. That would mean I would get 7 years bad luck..." "_

"In Midgar Fields...I slaughtered them....those poor chocobos...."

The chocobo's eyes glinted with an ominous glare, causing Cloud to gulp in discomfort.

"Urrr...." Cloud said hesitantly, before coughing in discomfort. The bird turned its head at an 180 angle, and was staring at him as if ready to seek revenge for his fallen friends.

The blond sweat dropped at the piercing glare coming from the evil yellow feathered bird. "I....I really didn't mean it....really....If you win chocobo, I'll buy you some nice gyshal greens? How does that sound?"

"_Wark_!" The chocobo cried out in response, however its glare lessened ever so slightly....

**Gah Evil chocobo. I have waited so long to write that little section up. I can just imagine the scene in the game. And everyone thinks chocobos are nice and cute little creatures....**

**Anywho....**

**I bet a few of you guys think that Seph is **_**too nice. **_**Well, everyone knows that Seph is not the most kindest of all people, but it doesn't mean he has to treat Aeris with malice. After all, he practically invited her on the journey, and he believes that he is a Cetra, like her. However, just because my representation of Sephiroth bares slips of kindness and humour which may seem OOC to the angst lovers, I believe that my portrayal is fitting with this fic. The purpose of the original characters that Sephiroth interacts with is to show that although he has a close friendship with Aeris, that doesn't mean he likes anyone else in the world. After all, he believes that Aeris and he are one and the same and that all humans are traitors....So if anyone thinks that my Sephy is too much of a cutie pie, I have written another fic which features a much darker portrayal of him within an Aer/Seph content. It is my KH fic.**

**Oh I have one more question for you guys....lately I have been having problems updating all my fics. I normally use a rota so that I get at least 1 chapter for a fic every two weeks. However, the problem is that I have too many fics to update! Now seriously, I need to know what you guys think.....which fics should I pay most attention to from now on? I am keeping up with this fic regardless, however my other....I like them all equally yet.....frowns I want to at least finish one before this Xmas.**

**Out of all my fics, which fics do you think I should continue or leave for next year.**

**The options are**

**FFX-2, past and present combined.**

**My fics featuring Yuna and Shuyin as a couple. Try the fic out. It is somewhat a odd plot but it features the idea if Shuyin came back instead if Tidus at the end of the game. I will warn you thou that Shuyin's personality is somewhat disturbing to read, and to write about.**

**FFVII-The change of Heart**** My controversial fic featuring Sephiroth and Tifa. R rated. If you don't know about it, lets just say it isn't my 'normal' style of writing.**

**Sailor moon fics.**

**Shitennou/senshi. I like the way that Sailormoon has so many characters and the idea of the sailor scouts, in fics with the bishi generals are so nice. If you don't know of SM generals, lets just say that they are the tortured men in the anime/manga. They are villains, and **_**Kunzite**_** looks like a very close representation of Sephiroth-sama. (Hair colourant and all...)**

**So is it possible if you guys could add in the reviews which fics you prefer out of my whole collection. I would very much appreciate it. It will help me decide upon which fics to continue....**

**Oh one last thing. Have any of you readers watched or read Shaman King and saw the samurai spirit **_**Amidamaru**_**? **_**He looks like a bootleg Sephiroth!!!**_

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**Any quotes? Comments?**

**Email me**


	46. Thieving ninjas always get their ‘Just d...

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 46**

**Thieving ninjas always get their 'Just deserts'**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it...**

**A.N**

**Hey I'm back! Thanks you guys for all the reviews! I really appreciate them all! Oh I **

**thought that I should warn you that a certain annoying **_**Wutainese**__**Ninja**_** will be present in this chapter. Don't worry, she'll get her comeuppance from her earlier misgivings... Any-who, without further delay...**

**On with the fic!**

It had taken nearly all of Aeris' resolve and determination not to drop to the ground in fatigue from all of the walking. Sephiroth's pace was relentless, yet she refused to show her exhaustion to him. She had made a promise to herself to not act weak and childish like she had countless times in the past. She had progressed far into her journey, and now was the time where she had to do her part for her people and become the duty-bound Cetra her ancestors expected her to be. However, there were times when her platinum haired companion was looking in another direction and so Aeris summoned a quick _Haste_ spell to prevent herself from falling behind. Nevertheless, the sun was slowly settling down towards the horizon, casting a warm golden glow on the dry grassy fields that she had been trekking for the last..._five_ _hours_... Aeris wondered when Sephiroth was going to stop and rest, as he had barely said anything, other than the fact that he wanted to cross the Gold Saucer fields before nightfall. Yet the sky was evident proof enough that the time was receding towards night, but the swordsman proudly marched on five paces in front of Aeris' short yet steady footsteps. Aeris still felt reluctant to voice her questions of stopping, not wanting to appear foolish or weak compared to her strong willed companion. However, after a moment, Sephiroth paused, causing his silver locks to billow out in the breeze in a kaleidoscope of gold and reds from the falling sun. Without turning around, he said softly.

"You are quiet."

Aeris' brow furrowed, knowing how ambiguous such a statement could mean. Was her being quiet a good thing or a bad thing?

"Do you need to rest?"

Aeris continued to stare at the swordsman's back. Even through all the marching, he still seemed indifferent. His breathing remained silent as opposed to her own ragged breaths. He appeared so strong, which served to make herself feel even weaker.

"I'm alright," Aeris replied simply, hoping that Sephiroth could not hear the fatigue in her voice. She secretly wanted him to be the one to initiate the plans for rest as opposed to her being the usual excuse.

Sephiroth turned then at her words. His aqua gaze appeared to be smouldering within the sunset, yet his face admonished a look of doubt on his otherwise blank expression.

"You are sure?"

Aeris nodded, and it was in her muted response that Sephiroth knew she was lying.

" So you are alert enough to cross through these waters then?" Sephiroth asked half-mockingly, as he lifted his arm to point in the direction of the other continent which was divided by a wide river. The waters tossed and twirled in a current that seemed hazardous for even the most adept swimmer. Aeris looked from across the width of the water then back at the swordsman's face with questioning eyes.

"There is no bridge," Aeris replied, wondering why Sephiroth always appeared to look so calm considering there was an obvious hindrance in their path.

"I know," Sephiroth replied, as he turned and moved towards the direction of the river, stopping only when he stood on the edge of the Corel continent. Aeris followed on quickly, coming to a standstill, as she watched her companions neutral expression while he surveyed the stretch, as if he were calculating the distance across.

"How are we-" Aeris began, pausing as she watched Sephiroth stand beside her one moment, and then in the next, he was over six feet up in the air.

"-we going to cross...?" she finished in awe, watching as the swordsman rose higher and higher, his gaze fixed upwards to the heavens till he was at least twenty feet up in the air.

Sephiroth turned from midair, as his gaze fell down to the Planet beneath him where a pink clad Cetra looked up in awe at him as if he were God of the Skies. The thought itself caused the swordsman's lips to curl up in a smirk as he folded his arms before him, as if he was impersonating the dragon king, Bahamut himself. They both watched one another for a moment, neither breaking eye contact, before Sephiroth turned his head away as a distracting breeze lifted his bangs into his vision. Moving the accursed locks away, the swordsman directed his gaze back to his female companion. "Aeris. Come on then, we have little time to waste," Sephiroth called loudly as he made a gesture for the brunette to follow his lead. Aeris stared in bemusement, slowly registering her guardian's words.

Her mouth dropped open in surprise. "You can't possibly mean..."

"You are a Cetra," Sephiroth responded, as if that was enough of a reason. "Use your potential..."

Aeris balked, disbelieving his proclamation. "What? You expect me to fly?" she cried out, staring at her floating guardian who merely chuckled at her dubious looks. Reaching out his left arm towards the ground as if his actions would beckon her up to him. "Rise up Aeris."

"But..." Aeris protested, her eyes wide in shock and confusion. 'I can't _**fly**_...'

_You can_..'

A gentle voice replied in her head causing her to stumble back in surprise as she realised who the owner was.

'_Come to me...'_

Aeris raised a hand to her temple blinking in bafflement at the sudden revelation of hearing Sephiroth's voice in her mind and the unbelievable task he was expecting to do.

'I can't...'

'_Try...Will yourself...'_

"How?"

_Close your eyes..._'

Aeris complied. "And?"

'_Use your potential...your inner energy...'_

The brunette's eyes furrowed in confusion trying to search her mind and thoughts for what Sephiroth could perhaps be talking about. "But I..."

"**Concentrate!"**

Aeris' eyes snapped open when the swordsman barked the command out loud. Even though he was so distant, she was still able to see his usual expression on his face. The hint of amusement, masked over by his usual scowl.

'_Concentrate,'_ he repeated into her mind, and this time his voice was back to a calm and gentle tenor. _'Find the place, the essence which links yourself to use your materia...your inner strength.'_

Aeris hearing his advice, closed her eyes once more, trying to block out all unnecessary thoughts, and find the place where the core of her energy resided within herself. But as much as she tried, she could not sense such a power. The only buzz she felt was through the sudden subconscious surge of materia energy that resonated from the staff in her hands, causing her to feel the elemental power crawl up her veins and into her brain. Her eyes went blank for a moment, as the tips of her hair began to rise upwards. But as soon as faint green wisps energy began to sweep around her feet, it disappeared to the ground. Aeris suddenly felt woozy as all her magic left her body in an instant, causing the brunette to sway on her feet before she suddenly dropped to her knees in a deep pant.

"It's impossible." Aeris finally said with a sigh, her shoulder's slumping in failure.

'_I have broken my first promise on the first day of being strong...'_

When Aeris reopened her eyes she was not at all surprised to see Sephiroth standing, no floating before her with a passive look upon his face.

"You are not trying hard enough..." he replied as he lifted his left arm out for Aeris to grab.

The brunette shuddered, shaking her head at the sudden flux of energy that had coursed through her. She was feeling eerily weak, both physically and mentally. She dropped her gaze to the ground, taking deep breaths to calm her heaving chest.

Sephiroth observed silently at the girl's vulnerable form, his eyes narrowing at the sight of the brunette's hands sporadically clenching themselves in the grass.

"You can try this another time," Sephiroth said, moving closer to Aeris, unable to see her expression by the mass of curls cascading over her face.

"Are you alright?" the swordsman asked as he finally planted his feet back on the ground, his tall form gazing downwards at the fallen girl.

"I'm fine..." Aeris softly responded, however her voice was somewhat muffled by her down-turned head.

Sephiroth sighed. Seeing that Aeris was making no movements, he gracefully went down on his knee and scooped the girl in her arms. Aeris eeped at his actions, instantly reaching her arm to tightly grasp Sephiroth's neck while her other held her staff.

"What are you doing?" Aeris asked, blinking at the 'bridal' position the swordsman held her within, and especially how she was quite literally cradled against her guardian's bare chest. She did not need to see herself in a mirror to know that her face was burning. Sephiroth did not respond to her question, instead tightening his grip around Aeris' back and legs, as he summoned his energy beneath him to propel him upwards and into the air. The girl in his arms yelped again, as she felt herself rise upwards. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt a rush of air against her face, remembering flash backs of her earlier experience of 'flying'. Through her unconscious thinking, she moved her hand against Sephiroth's lapel, fisting the thick leather in her fingers in an attempt to reassure herself that she was not going to plummet to the ground...or in the water...anytime soon. However even through the experience, she still was able to will herself to ask a thought that was momentarily invading her mind.

Her green eyes flew open, suddenly seeing blue skies surround her. "How can you fly?" Aeris questioned, trying to focus all of her attention towards her lap and not at the heat of his large hands against her thighs and back, nor to the warm chest rubbing against her bare cheek.

Sephiroth continued to move across the sky as he answered his companion's question. "I _**will**_ myself to levitate, and that is all I need to do..." He frowned at a sudden afterthought.

"Perhaps there is a different gift for each Cetra.."

Aeris' eyes glazed over, her fears rising once again within her. _'Or maybe I am not a Cetra at all...'_

Aeris said nothing as they landed, quickly unlatching her arms from his neck before she moved onwards as if she knew the way.

"We shall rest camp here." Sephiroth said as he pointed towards the woods.

"The trees will provide shelter and besides, the creatures here are by far weaker than those out on the field."

Aeris nodded absently, the swordsman's deep voice unable to penetrate her slowly darkening thoughts.

'_If I am not a Cetra, then what am I? Not a human? Not a Cetra...am I nothing more than an outcast in this world...'_

Sephiroth seemed to not notice her expression, as his eyes continued to search the woods before he found suitable ground.

"We will stay here."

Aeris mutely nodded, her gaze fixed to the ground as she watched Sephiroth begin to set up their camping area.

xxx

Rubbing her arms at her sides, Aeris leant against her recently erected tent (courtesy of a certain silver haired guardian) feeling the early night breeze sweep across her bare skin. She knew that she was being disconcertingly quiet, and she was more than sure that Sephiroth had picked up on her silent nature. However, there were too many thoughts in her head which dispelled any attempts of feigned cheerfulness. Rubbing her arms once more, Aeris' eyes panned across their resting area. Sephiroth decided that it would be best if they made camp in the outskirts of the forest. He bluntly stated that the fields would be open to night predators, however diverging too far into the forest would mean they would be trespassing through monster nests... So the compromise was between both areas. The trees provided enough cover from the winds while there was enough open space to see the grassy plains, and if she looked carefully, she could see the span of the beach and dark waters in the distance. One could have said that the atmosphere was romantic if it weren't for the fact that Aeris wasn't in the mood for romance. If it was another day, she would have been awed at seeing the wonders of nature's beauty. Turning back around to camp, the brunette smelt the scent of faint magic in the air. Her eyes moved down to observe her guardian as he started a fire. The lands were relatively calm and peaceful, yet Sephiroth's back remained tense, as if he were sitting in a nest of Behemoths. It was during these times of rest that Aeris let her mind wonder to everything that had happened. Her journey had felt so long even though the she knew she had been travelling less than two weeks. Her eyes gazed down to her hands in her lap, idly picking at the dried stains on her pink dress. The brunette felt her face redden slightly at how 'unclean' she felt, and how her mother would respond to her dirtiness. Aeris hands moved self-consciously towards her head, raking her fingers through her scalp. A wince appeared upon her face when she encountered various knots and tangles before she even reached the hair-tie of her braid, momentarily pausing in reassurance to feel her mother's materia in her hair. Aeris soon removed her fingers from her hair, knowing that if she thought more about her visual appearance, it would only make her feel more miserable. Her eyes moved upwards from her lap to gaze once more upon 'him'.

His silver hair glimmered in the breeze, as if imitating the very leaves which encased their resting grounds. The swordsman's posture remained straight despite being in a relaxed sitting position.

Aeris couldn't help but feel an envious streak rush inside of her while observing the

swordsman's immaculate presentation.

'_How can he remain so perfect…?'_

Aeris' smile turned wry at the remembrance of the Midgar Zolom fight. Even then, Sephiroth still managed to maintain an air of regal dignity, regardless of the splices of blood, zolom guts and mud which splattered his form...

'_Probably because he is a Cetra and you are not...'_ a snide voice in her head added. _'After all, he can fight, he can fly. His perfection lies in everything I could only dream to do...His strengths are my weaknesses. While my strengths are nowhere comparable with his…'_

The clear differences between her and Sephiroth only helped with making her feel even more depressed about herself, and it only made Aeris feel more apparent upon her earlier ponderings. She was _**not**_ a _Cetra_. At least not a real one like Sephiroth…

The brunette sighed sadly.

Life was so not fair..

Spreading his fingers wide, it took little time for the swordsman to summon a small fire. The burning embers licked gently at the wooden offerings beneath. Rising from his kneeling position, the swordsman turned to gaze at Aeris who all the while had her eyes fixed upon the flames, her face screwed up in a unusual pensive look. The expression soon disappeared when she realised he was staring at her, and so he turned away to stare back at the crackling flames.

Repositioning himself so that he had one leg lying out before him, while his other was tucked towards his chest, Sephiroth carefully drew his katana at his side. His eyes gazed at the reflection of the golden embers which moved in a dance was that ignited his silver blade into a bronzed hue. The flames soon bored him, and so instead, the swordsman angled Masamune upwards to examine for any new scratches against its side. Tilting his blade downwards, the warrior's cool mako eyes captured the form of Aeris still looking towards his direction with the same eerie expression of desolation. A part of him wondered what going through the brunette's mind, and whether or not he was the source for it. She was an enigma to him that he wanted to examine and understand. Nine days had passed and he had seen layers of emotions on her face which differed from day to day. Sometimes there were days where her childish brashness and stubbornness irritated him to no end, while other days he could help but be bemused on how Aeris looked so fragile and innocent when the only look that was pasted on her face was a small smile. It seemed today that she was in her 'vulnerable state' from the way she had her knees tucked beneath her, and her hand gently resting in her lap.

Her power was a contradiction in itself. Her visual weakness and innocence was what lured in the darkest and the most dangerous of men. Shinra wanted her. Hojo wanted her...He wanted...Sephiroth shook his head, reiterating his last thought. He _had _her, and he was not letting anyone else take her away from him.

'_She is such a fragile creature. So breakable...'_

His face darkened with the need to protect her, knowing that he would use all his strength to keep her away from harm.

'_My duty is to protect the last living Cetras. Mother. Aeris. I shall rise from a thousand deaths before I let anyone try to hurt you...'_

Aeris moved her mouth in what appeared to be an attempt to speak, however her soft utter was soon lost over the cacophony of cries in the distance.

Sephiroth's head shot up suddenly at the sound, and in instinct he felt his right arm move towards his blade.

His eyes moved fleetingly towards Aeris, giving her a knowing look.

"Wait here..." And then with his usual inhuman like grace, the swordsman rose to his feet, his knuckles unconsciously clenching against the hilt of Masamune.

"I will be gone a moment to check that we are not residing near a monster nest. Don't wander off."

"Okay..." Aeris half mumbled, while Sephiroth paused a moment to stare at her with a look which could have been interpreted as concern, before heading further into the forest.

He departed quickly, unknowing of a pair of glittering grey eyes which watched them sneakily from above the treetops.

Aeris moved herself towards the fallen log and dropped herself down on the makeshift seat with a deep and painful sigh. Blowing at the wisps of her bangs which fell into her vision, Aeris thoughts became vocalised when she believed Sephiroth was clearly out of earshot. "What does this all mean? Am I really just a human, a Cetra... or something else entirely...?"

'Hojo said I was nothing more than a Ancient hybrid, yet Sephiroth told me to stop thinking I are worthless...that I am so much more..._We both are._'

Too lost in her thoughts, Aeris was unaware of the small dark figure that was falling directly above her, nor of the silver blades aimed at her chest.

"Hiyah!" A feminine voice screeched, causing Aeris to look up in the direction, her reflexes causing her to dodge the nearly fatal blow. However the brunette was unable to entirely evade the attack and she screamed in pain as metal slashed through her skin. The blur landed in the place she had once sat mere seconds ago. In the time it took Aeris to raise her head, a blade of glinting metal was suddenly in her vision. The brunette raised her arms in an attempt to defend herself against the dark assailant, her eyes snapping shut in terror. Aeris cried out in pain as she felt a blade tore through her skin, sending a thin spray of blood across the floor before her. Aeris felt her body tremble from her position on the ground, knowing that her ultimate fate was quickly descending upon her. She knew she had to open her eyes, to move, fight back with everything she had...but...she felt frozen. Her staff was nowhere at her side, along with all her materia. Sephiroth was gone and so was unable to protect her, and she knew that she was by no means strong enough to fight against this man before her. If it even was a man. Her eyes closed too quickly to even see the eyes of her soon to be murderer. Aeris' chest heaved, as if anticipating the next attack, however she kept her arms in a defence gesture, regardless of the blood which streaked down her pale skin. The seconds continued on, and Aeris couldn't help but try to choke back the bile of fear which had risen into her throat. It seemed the 'thing' was enjoying seeing her cowering before him, ready to make the final cut...or perhaps he no longer want to kill her...but wanted to rape her...

Her silver haired guardian was the only image in her mind as Aeris threw her head back and screamed.

The sound echoed through the trees, that even the monsters residing in their nests winced, unable to discern the species of such a call. Sephiroth's head turned suddenly, and in that second, he was running...

The dark figure bared her teeth in anger, as she took the girl's cry head on.

'_This girl is pathetic...screaming and crying over a little flesh wound...big deal...I've seen...and had worse...one would think that I was about to kill her...'_ Yuffie thought darkly to herself, as she extended her shuriken towards the girl even further. The wounded girl seemed to lean backwards, as if conscious of the movement of the silver blade, although her eyes remained tightly shut. Another sob escaped the brunette, and her mouth moved once again in what looked like another attempt to cry out. Grey eyes narrowed in irritation. Placing her shuriken in its sheath, Yuffie crossed the distance to her prey and slapped the sound from the girl's lips.

"Oh Shut up! I am not going to kill you...unless you don't agree to my wishes. Hand over all your materia and gil girly, before I slice your face to pieces." A very un-masculine voice commanded, the assailant's facial features morbidly glowing from the light of the moon.

'_A female?'_

The sudden sting on her cheek and the awareness that it was not a male voice caused the brunette to open her eyes to witness the truth. "What?" Aeris all but gasped aloud, her eyes dilating from the blade which was once again unsheathed and was scant inches away from her face.

Feeling that she once more had control of the situation, Yuffie leaned her face closer and decided to finally introduce herself. "That's right! You should be afraid! For it is I, the Great Ninja Yuffie!" The dark teenager yelled, causing a flurry of birds to rise out of their nests from her piercing cry.

The brunette blinked at the exclamation, terrified to move lest the shuriken would pierce her throat.

Aeris gulped, testing her voice. "But..." she began, keeping her arms before her, "I...I have nothing...to give..."

Yuffie snorted. "Oh but you have..." she replied snidely, looking at the small snow-white orb which glinted from its position on the chestnut locks. "...this for starters looks rather appealing. Bet it costs a pretty penny."

It took Aeris no time to realise what the female thief was insinuating. "What do you mean- no! Not my materia!" Aeris exclaimed, lifting her uninjured arm to hide her precious heirloom from the girl's greedy eyes.

If it was possible to discern, the silver smoke in Yuffie's eyes went from attracted to blindly lustful. "It's materia?" Yuffie exclaimed as she moved her shuriken back into her sheath. Then in once deft movement, she grabbed Aeris' uninjured wrist, twisting it back before prying the materia from her captive's hand. Aeris lunged forward in a crazed rage, causing Yuffie to leap back in surprise at the girl's hidden energy.

"So the dog wants this back huh?" Yuffie taunted as she dodged Aeris' frantic nails that were more than sharp enough to cut skin. Evading yet another attack, the ninja had to smirk with yet another successful pilfering, however she felt the need to rub in her success to her unfortunate victim.

"Funny, its rather small to be a piece of materia. It must be really rare then," Yuffie added, as she clenched her hand around Aeris' wounded arm and tossed her to the ground. Aeris scream echoed once more as she landed on her wounded arm with a sickening pop.

Yuffie grazed her hands over the tiny materia, while she kept one eye upon the girl who was squirming on the floor in agony.

"Should I finish you off with this? After all, you tried to attack me...it is only fair," Yuffie pondered, as she attempted to sense the energies of her new treasure. Her eyebrows soon furrowed when no aura sparked in her mind, nor did any elemental spirit rise.

"This is nothing more than a broken bauble." Yuffie exclaimed in annoyance, a childish scowl pasting her youthful brow. "I probably would gain more worth if I sold it. So girly, how much gil is this little pebble worth?"

Aeris cried harder, as she tried to lift herself up off the floor. "Give it back!" Aeris cried out, as she felt her body collapse once more to the dirtied ground "It doesn't work..." Aeris couldn't sob harder if she tried. She envisioned herself lying weak and bleeding in the woods, prey to this 'Yuffie', to the monsters in the forest before Sephiroth came back to her.

"_Please_...just give it back..." she begged, as she felt energy leave her that she couldn't even cry out for the planet to help her. "It's the only thing I have of my Mother's...please...I just want it back..._please..._"

They were the last few works which echoed through her head before her world fell into darkness.

Yuffie turned her head at the girl's faint plea, and it was one word which made the ninja's resolve crumble then and there.

'_It's the only thing I have of my mother...'_

"Mother?"

The teen's head drooped, in a mid bow, as if in a mock respect for harming the fallen girl. "I'm so weak," Yuffie murmured, feeling ashamed for her actions. However, another part of her argued with her conscious. "I'm a ninja. A thief. Think of my heritage Yuffie! Yes, think of the honour I will give my hometown, my ancestors...my father..."

"_It's the only thing I have of my mother..."_

"Gah." Yuffie groaned, as she fisted one hand into her hair. "What is wrong with me...is it because I stole and hurt a defenceless girl?" Her logical side tried to argue against her guilt. "It's not really my fault. She shouldn't be out in the wilderness if she cannot protect herself...It was her fault!" Yuffie reassured herself, as she looked at her materia treasure. The materia looked even smaller and more pathetic in her hands than when she first looked at it. Turning back to the fallen girl, Yuffie decided then what she would do...

xxx

His eyes swept across the campsite, searching for Aeris. His gaze paused at the sight of the familiar pink pigment in his vision, which froze when he saw her unconscious body on the floor. Unmoving. Lifeless. Sephiroth felt his pulse freeze as an unknown figure was pacing within his campsite, before turning towards Aeris' body.

'He will pay.'

He outwardly growled, feeling the mako taint in eyes bleed to a venomous green. His hand clenched tighter around his leather hilt, feeling the pressure build inside himself. However his rational awareness kept himself hidden, waiting until his prey's back was entirely facing away, before he revealed himself from the darkness, and into the light.

He listened to his heartbeat, his breathing was silent in the chilling air.'3.2.1...now...'

His black form flew and his white sword sang.

As Yuffie bent down to give the materia back to its rightful owner, she felt a strange wind sweep past her. The wind soon dissipated and was replaced with a roaring hot pain which began from her left shoulder-blade and fell to the right curve of her hip. Yuffie's grip slackened upon the materia orb, unaware of when she exactly dropped the orb at her feet. The ninja's face winced as she attempted to move her hand towards her back and try to discern what had happened behind her. Yuffie drew her hand back to her gaze, her pallor quickly fading to a thick, chalk white. Her knees buckled beneath her, unable to concentrate on nothing but the red smear across her trembling hand. It was blood. Her blood. She looked down at the ground, unable to comprehend what had happened...yet with an indefinable knowledge that she was about to find out.

Although she heard the sound of faint footsteps moving towards her right, the teen did not have enough time to make an evasive movement as she suddenly felt herself disorientated, unable to comprehend her position. A large hand clenched around her neck, and that was when all senses returned to the ninja. Her vision was blurry, yet she knew that she was held up in the air by her neck by some stranger. Yuffie tried to blink in an attempt to see her attacker.

She first saw green...and then silver...

"Who are you?" Yuffie rasped, clawing at the hand around her windpipe, although she could do no more to protect herself due to the sheer agony of her back.

"_**Who sent you?"**_

The attacker's words invaded her brain, dissecting her vulnerable mind with their chilling tenor. However, another part of the ninja was angered that this person expected her to easily relent to his command. However the pain of her back was more than enough to send her frantic thoughts into silence. She felt her body being shook once more, and Yuffie howled in pain when she felt her body thrown like a rag doll across the air and into a tree. Her breaths were short. Her body felt broken inside, both mentally and physically, yet there was only one realisation in her mind.

She had to _escape_.

Lifting her hand to wipe away the stain of blood which dribbled from her lips, Yuffie shakily stood, her head clearing, as she inhaled vital oxygen in her lungs. She had three ways to escape. 'Climb up the trees...? no...I don't think my wounded back can hold my weight... use materia?...no...I don't think I have the strength to fight...or create a diversion with enough time to flee on foot?'

Her chosen plan came to her in seconds as she pulled out a small grenade in her pocket. However, before she could even lift her lighter from her belt, a darkness smothered her and pushed her face first into the grass. The grenade fell from her numbed fingers, to be snatched by another before the bomb even touched the ground.

Yuffie watched as a black gloved hand lifted her grenade before her very eyes. She was unable to turn away. The long fingers flexed around the explosive device, as if contemplating the fate of the bomb. Green eyes flickered at the small crest upon the grenade. 'SB15614 trad. model'

'_A smoke bomb. Reacts to fire...so she thinks she can escape with this.'_

His fist clenched tighter around the bomb, feeling slight resistance as the grenade strained itself against his battle-worn fingers. Then the resistance fell, and the bomb crumbled in his grasp, freeing the foreign powders and shrapnel to the floor. Yuffie gulped, having a feeling that her fate was going to soon end up like her pulverised grenade. But the remaining fire within her refused her to accept an dishonourable defeat.

She had to see the face of her executioner. Twisting her gaze upwards from the black fist, her grey eyes moved upwards. Her vision was clearing from the light of the moon which lit up the darkness. The black blobs she saw before turned to clothes. Silver streaks turned to hair...and green beacons...

'Those eyes...I have seen those eyes before...'

Her heart stopped. The wound in her back feeling cold and insignificant compared to the danger which now kneeled before her. There was no greater evil in the world than this man, this monster who slaughtered thousands of men, destroyed her hometown, plundered the town of its honour and purity, leaving only death and loss in his wake.

Her voice couldn't even co-operate with her terrified thoughts. "You're not...It...can't be..."

The dark warrior stood above her, his sword and hair glowing with a inhuman power in the night.

The Ex-Shinra General raised an eyebrow, as he stepped closer towards the light.

"S-s-S-sephiroth?"

She looked no older than fifteen years old, looking cold, dirty and wounded before his feet. But his life in the military had taught him many times before that danger is packaged in all forms, and only a fool would fall into a trap of falling victim to incorrect perceptions.

'A wolf in sheep's clothing?'

No matter the differences, all humans were the same. Even their youngest siblings. This _girl_ was polluted by their world's singular divinity of survival and sacrifice. No matter how strong and powerful an individual became, the weak of mankind, the '_majority_' would use the strengths and gifts of another for their own means. They would initially become enamoured by the power, confused, then questioning of why they cannot attain it for themselves. Their insatiable greed would then soon find a way to possess that power...whether through the extraction of their victim's gifts, through verbal manipulations of the truth, or even through attempts of death. But if they could not attain that power for themselves, the strong individual would be sacrificed so that mankind of the weak could survive. That was the humans' way. The cowardly way. This _girl_ was lying before him since she wanted something that wasn't hers. Shinra was _dead _since he wanted something which wasn't his. The Cetra were the victims. His mother was a victim. He was a victim. Aeris was a...

With that thought in mind, the sword followed its master to his fateful decision with the girl.

"You shall never see another sunrise."

**Very dark. Well...life cannot always be flowers. It doesn't help when you are hitting a down point in your life in everything and listening to Furyo (WW2) music at the same time. Keh... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I feel kinda sorry for Yuffie. She cannot help if she is a greedy materia thief, although Aeris did not deserve to be hurt so. I cannot blame Sephiroth for his decisions. As for Aeris' lack of faith in heritage, this is significant towards the movement of the plot as there will be a very big and dramatic plot twist coming up very soon. Oh yes, Vincent will be entering the scene very soon. That will be when everything goes wrong... **

**Thanks you guys who have still supported me with writing this fic. I really do appreciate the effort.**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**


	47. Noone controls me

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**No-one controls me**

**Chapter 47**

**Disclaimer**

**I guess it is kinda obvious that I do not own Final Fantasy 7, so I don't think that I will need to say more about it...**

**A.N**

**I am trying my best to update as quick as I can since I have the time. It seems that there were a few of you guys who felt sorry for Yuffie. Perhaps this chapter will be what some of the Yuffie-fans will feel relieved to read. Or then again, maybe not. Maybe I will decide to end Yuffie's misery right now... Read this chapter to find out what happens to our devious and cunning friend.**

**Feh...On with the fic!**

Pain seemed to dominate all of her senses, rendering her body into a lifeless state. Aeris couldn't even understand how, or even why she was suffering from such agony. Her misty green eyes slowly cracked open, barely coherent of her whereabouts. Strange dark shapes surrounded her, void of vibrancy, and merged into dismal tones of broken colours. However as her eyes opened wider, she saw a searing green light that glistened with an intensity that she had never encountered before. She was surprised that she wasn't even blinded from the ray. Instead, the beam caressed her skin, filling the blood in her cheeks with a warmth that encircled her face. The feeling flowed through her bloodstream, and rushed towards each area of her body. In bare seconds, the agonising pains and bleeding wounds, the painful scraping of torn sinew and displaced bone became a distant memory, as the healing light enveloped the girl's wounded body. As the euphoric glow faded from her mind, and her eyes returned to their emerald hue, Aeris felt her visual senses slowly return to her. Blinking slowly, the brunette distinguished the earlier disfigured shapes of blobs and shapes as rocks and trees. Her gaze fell downwards as she further realised that her body was lying against the ground. Raising her eyes upwards once more, Aeris found her attention focused on her mother's materia lying a mere few inches away from her face. She continued to stare at the item in mute shock, not fully understanding why the orb was right in front of her. After all, her last memory she remembered was of her materia being taken by her dark female attacker.

'That girl...then why...?' Aeris thought in bemusement as she reached out to grab the materia with her hands, momentarily pausing in shock when she realised that her wounded arm had now healed. Turning her attention back towards the white materia, Aeris felt a shiver rush across her spine the moment her fingers touched its glossy skin. She continued to stare at her treasured heirloom, before her eyes sharply widened in surprise at a sudden thought. "That light I saw and felt...did...this materia...create it...?' Aeris thought in wonder as she saw a green light, albeit small, flicker in its pearl prison before diminishing from sight.

'My materia...it...resonated...?' The delight from such a astounding occurrence as she placed her materia back into her hair. However her thoughts were soon lost as a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

"_You shall never see another sunrise..."_

'S-sephiroth?'

Aeris turned her head towards the direction of his voice and there she saw him as her hearing senses predicted. His back was faced towards her, and she could see that Masamune was drawn and looked ready to strike its victim. It was then Aeris' eyes moved to the face of the female attacker, and she couldn't help but gasp at the sight which befell her vision.

"That attacker...she was only a _girl_..' she thought in horror, her mind calculating the scene in her mind and realising what had occurred while she was unconscious. Blood stained the girl's small shaking form; a body which Aeris noted uneasily was much smaller than her own.

As she saw Sephiroth raise his sword upwards, Aeris watched the girl's eyes; wide and terrified move upon the glinting piece of metal, before falling shut to the awareness of her fate.

"_He's going to kill that girl?'_

She knew she wouldn't be fast enough to stop the blade, so she did the only thing she could.

"_**Sephiroth! NO!"**_

Masamune stilled, feeling the presence of another master's call.

When Yuffie realised that she had been breathing much longer than she expected for one in her position, she cautiously opened one of her eyes to find out why. However much to her dismay, she saw Sephiroth's blade straight at her, only scant millimetres away from her exposed throat. Her other eye opened as she fearfully raised her gaze upwards to the owner of the sword, shocked to see that his face was turned away from her. Instead, his attention was drawn to something behind him, or more specifically, someone. Yuffie tried to crane her neck to see who had caught her soon-to-be-murderer's attention, however the action was impossible to accomplish as the blade's sharp tip wouldn't let her head move in such a direction, unless she did not want to keep her head...

Sephiroth turned his head at the sound of Aeris' voice, his fury lessening slightly at the awareness that Aeris was indeed alive.

Turning his gaze back at the cowering ninja, Sephiroth noted with disinterest that a bead of the girl's blood had tainted the pure silver of his sword. His eyes moved upwards to stare at the ninja's grey depths with a look of boredom. He knew it would be so easy to finish the girl. Just one flick of his wrist, and this living nuisance would become a forgotten memory on the planet. Clenching his right gloved hand around Masamune, Sephiroth raised his sword once more for a final strike. But as soon as he started the action, he felt his attention drawn to his back once more. His eyes marginally widened at the sight of Aeris running towards him at full speed.

"Sephiroth no!" Aeris cried out once again, as she launched herself at her guardian's back.

"Don't kill her! She is only a child," the brunette pleaded, rubbing her face against the silky silver locks, before moving her arms around the swordsman's waist. That action in itself was more than enough to still Sephiroth's mind; his concentration of killing had momentarily been broken. He blinked a few times, his gaze flickering from his sword, then to the shocked Yuffie, to then fall upon the small hands which were wrapped around him. He could feel the tension in each of the girl's delicate fingers, as if she was using all her power to prevent him from completing his killing act. That thought in itself made the swordsman have a dark impulse to slice through the digits attempting to restrain his movement. The remembrance of who was holding him however extinguished such a thought and made him feel disgusted with himself, especially at the further awareness that he had unconsciously moved his gaze towards Masamune.

"Aeris," Sephiroth began quietly yet forcefully, keeping his gaze upon his fallen enemy.

"Let go of me." He kept his voice in a cold tone, not wanting to reveal his explosive temper that was barely restrained by his own self discipline.

The brunette heard the words which were directed at her, but her body refused to budge.

"Only if you do not harm her anymore," Aeris countered, as she tightened her grip around her guardian form.

"She must _die_," Sephiroth replied with a iciness which caused both females to wince.

'She is a traitor to the Cetra,' he added mentally. That thought in itself made the Mako in eyes flare out with indignation.

"No!" Aeris protested, as her hands moved further up Sephiroth's chest.

A warning growl slipped from the swordsman's throat as her grip continued to constrict him in a manner that he could even feel the girl's blunt nails try to bite into his bare skin. Sephiroth frowned in irritation as he used his free hand to dislodge himself the girl's grip. However as his left hand enclosed itself around both of her own, feeling the brunette's weak attempts to escape his grip, he felt his gloved fingers freeze the moment his long digits crossed over her small delicate fingers. He stared down at his large hand covering both of Aeris' trembling ones in a moment of wonder. It would have been so easy to extract himself from the girl's pathetically weak grip. He knew it wouldn't even take even the slightest hint of effort upon his part, as he looked at the small ivory fingers shaking within his black fisted grip. But as he looked down at their joined hands, his eyes smouldered at a mental image of Aeris body surrounding him, her fragile fingers curling against the hard contours of his chest.

"_Please Sephiroth...don't do it..."_

'_Why do you disobey me? What did I tell you earlier Aeris?_' Sephiroth thought to himself, as he felt a unusual presence awaken from the place his fingertips touched hers. The feeling was strange and oddly comforting as it was disconcerting, when he felt the girl's frantic pulse through her fingertips, a tempo which greatly contrasted against his calm and distinct beats. He could feel the girl's mystic energies surrounding him, licking at his own primal fires till his fury had transformed to gentle embers, warming his insides till pure contentment glowed from his aura.

'_What is this...why am I...?'_

He felt his heart slow as he unknowingly tightened his grip over Aeris, while Masamune wavered in its master's dexterous fingers.

Yuffie stared with unblinking eyes at her executioner, feeling her heart pound as she felt Masamune draw itself away from her defenceless neck. It seemed the swordsman did not notice his action, as his gaze was centred towards the girl's hands cradled in his own. The ninja watched in bewilderment at the pair in front of her, seeming totally out of place. If her life was not in jeopardy, and she wasn't sustaining near fatal wounds, she knew that she would have made a few exaggerated gagging sounds due to the mushy scene in front of her.

'They look like lovers,' Yuffie thought in disgust. 'No wonder why he tried to kill me...' She continued to stare at the couple feeling more ill at ease after each moment that passed. Yuffie was so tempted to move away but the knowledge of the warrior who stood before her was enough to freeze all the muscles inside her body.

'And besides I am wounded and I have no weapon… if I even managed to get away from the closeness of his super long sword.' It was soon after that thought that Yuffie unconsciously moved her gaze to the grass, causing her mouth to slowly curl upwards at the sight which greeted her.

A_ single shuriken_. Close enough to reach, and sharp enough to pierce, armour, cloths and flesh.

Yuffie darted her vision once more at the silver haired swordsman and his pink clothed lover who seemed to be still in their own sickening fantasy world.

'_This maybe my chance of escape. May the Water God Leviathan help me.'_

The ninja inhaled a silent breath before stretching out to pluck the weapon from the grass. However Yuffie gasped sharply at the pain which ran across her spine from her swift movement, momentarily cursing herself that she had forgotten about the wound on her back.

However she didn't have much time to think of the pain when 'his' glowing eyes suddenly locked upon hers. Yuffie knew then that she had lost all chances of escape.

The sound of his enemy's gasp caused him to awake from his dream, as his eyes widened in alarm that he had momentarily forgotten the dangerous threat beneath his feet.

'What am I doing?" he whispered to himself as he sent a scalding glare towards the fallen ninja. 'How could I lose my concentration...?' He thought in frustration before moving his gaze back to the hands arms enveloping him within a gentle hold.

'_Aeris_...'

He was in two minds whether to push the Aeris away in an attempt to show authority and control of the situation, or yield to his dark, pernicious passions and seek the forbidden temptations which had long since eluded him.

His eyes flickered from the girl's fragile fingers then back to his enemy who was knelt, cowering beneath him, then finally to his trusted sword which glinted back at him. His eyebrows furrowed in irritation. It was more than clear that Aeris wanted her attacker alive, however even he knew that was not a possible decision in his eyes.

"Please. Don't, don't do it Seph.." Aeris continued to plead against his back. However the more she whimpered about it, the more Sephiroth felt his mind slowly become lured to the girl's mantra. But as he felt himself give in to his female companion, a sudden realisation that he was 'surrendering' to another's _will_ made his anger flare from within him.

'_No-one __**controls**__ me.'_

His eyes darkened. His decision was met.

Crimson blood splattered against Aeris' fingers and the swordsman's chest as Masamune swept across its fallen victim. Yuffie's scream was cut short with a gurgle of blood which erupted from her lips and dribbled down the sides of her chin. Her body jolted before slumping downwards for a final time. Blood seeped around her dead corpse.

"..." Sephiroth's eyes narrowed as he breathed in air. He had delivering the fate of a fallen creature one back to the planet. The girl was dead.

Aeris felt her heart lurch in her ribcage, by the piercing screech which sounded in the early night. The brunette felt herself release her own cry of horror. Although Sephiroth's body prevented her from seeing the girl's slashed form, she saw the spray of blood in the air, and felt the sticky consistency land on her hands.

"N-no..." Aeris' body quaked, as her mind briefly began to shut down on itself, not knowing what to think, say or do. But as the seconds continued on, and silence permeated the air, Aeris felt her own blood pump furiously through her veins. Even the thought of her own blood made the brunette's face pale even further.

'_Blood_... Oh god. That girl..'

The mental image worked like a slap in the face, and in seconds Aeris tore her hands away from Sephiroth's slackened grasp, stumbling backwards in an attempt to give as much distance away from herself and the macabre scene that had played right in front of her.

"Sephiroth!"

'_After-after everything I said...He...killed her...Sephiroth killed a girl before my very eyes!'_

After hearing his name, the swordsman turned around slowly, revealing his bloodied front. His face revealed no emotion, as he raised his head to meet her gaze. And what she saw made her mind lose all thought. A single strand of blood stained the left side of his porcelain face, as if a symbol of his crime he had just committed. In the black night which surrounded him, Sephiroth looked positively frightening. The mako in his eyes glowed within their chambers of solid ice and for the first time since she met him, Aeris felt her body shift backwards from the taciturn expression. His face revealed no apparent thought or feeling. It was as if Sephiroth was apathetic of the sin he had just performed. Aeris recognised his expression in the past in the eyes of others when she had walked home alone in the streets of Midgar, and the leering men who jeered at her as she past. She had never realised it before, but his eyes, Sephiroth had the eyes of a murderer. The brunette felt her heart choke up in her throat at the haunting gaze which seemed to penetrate right down to her naked soul.

_Aeris was afraid of him._

"How could you..." Aeris gasped out on the verge of hyperventilation, as she raised her trembling hands to her pounding heart. Her mouth remained wide open in shock, as her eyes stared at the bloody massacre. The horror was stained in her mind. The image of death caused her mind to shift back to another traumatic memory in Midgar slums where she saw Sephiroth butcher Don Corneo right before her very eyes.

'_He killed a man...and he killed a girl...regardless of me crying out for him to stop.'_

"Why...why didn't you listen..." Aeris began weakly, as she felt the corners of her eyes begin to tear. "Why did you kill her?"

The swordsman turned his face away as he deftly sheathed his sword. Sephiroth's silent response merely made the brunette even angrier.

"Why did you kill her!?" Aeris screamed out, as she stormed up to him and grabbed his arms to get his attention. She fiercely shook his wrists in her grip, as if trying to make him listen through her violent actions. "Why? Why? Why?"

"You could have let her go. She could have escaped. You could have-" Aeris ranted on as tears pooled down her face in rivers of raw emotion.

Sephiroth's expression darkened at the way Aeris was acting, feeling his own temper snap at the girl's exaggerative passions and at her annoying tugging movements on his arms.

"Why? Did SOLDIER teach you just to kill? Couldn't you have just found another way? Oh for heaven's sake Sephiroth, she was only a girl! She was only-"

Sephiroth had heard enough. "Silence!" He all but commanded as he wrenched his arms from the girl's pathetically weak grip, the action nearly causing Aeris to fall to the group.

"Are you not Cetra?" Sephiroth snarled at Aeris, his eyes revealing a turbulent of emotions, which reflected his confusion, anger, and annoyance. Sephiroth's gaze was smouldering and Aeris once again felt her throat become clogged with fear.

"If a Cetra means I have to kill humans mercilessly then no!" Aeris exclaimed as she stumbled backwards in fright, almost wishing that she never said those words at the threatening look her guardian gave her.

'_Sephiroth...Who are you...?' _Aeris thought with fear, seeing nothing of the man she had warmed to in such a short time._ 'Where has that man gone? The man that I once knew?'_

Aeris turned her face away, unable to stare at the sin which burned so clearly in his soul. She was unaware of the amount of time that passed, where she let herself be comforted by her hopeful dreams and sweet denials that she had not seen Sephiroth murder a young girl in cold blood. That there was no blood on her fingers. That she was not to blame for the girl's fate.

"Aeris..._look_ at me."

Aeris' facial expression darkened as her mind continued down the path for the truth.

'_If I protected myself.. If I was stronger...If I fought against her.. then this girl would still be alive. It is my fault. It is my fault that she died...'_

"_**Look at me**_!" Sephiroth spat, clenching his large hands around the girl's arms, his grip tight enough to cause a bruise.

Sephiroth saw the flinch and it made his anger flare even greater. "Do not turn away from me! I did this to save you. _**Look**_! Have you forgotten that this girl tried to kill you?!" he barked as he jerked the girl's face towards the ninja's corpse.

From his words, Aeris felt new tears prick at the corners of her eyes. "Why are you crying?!" Sephiroth questioned in anger, unable to understand the girl's reasoning.

"This girl went out of her way to hurt you! This scum deserves no lament on her behalf. This weak human polluted this very world with her need for power. Can't you see the evil which consumes her. Look at her!" Sephiroth all but roared as he forcefully turned Aeris to look at the death scene, causing the girl to sob harder in his arms. Aeris clamped her eyes shut, not wanting to stomach the death scene another second longer. However Sephiroth continued to look at his _work_ with a contented smirk, as his hands moved to rest upon his companion's shoulders.

"This pathetic human girl has finally learned her place in this world, as will all the others! Humans do not deserve these gilded lands they walk upon, and yet this audacious girl believed she could compete with the absolute," the swordsman stated calmly, emphasising his points by shaking the girl's little shoulders, oblivious to the brunette's trauma to the gory scene. "Look Aeris, let us feast our eyes on the fall of cursed blood. This traitorous blood of those who destroyed our kind."

Aeris had the sudden urge to vomit at his shocking words, unable to believe that such a horror occurred right in front of her, let alone hearing Sephiroth's obvious sense of satisfaction of his violent deed. Aeris admitted that she had seen some horrific images in Midgar. From girl's no older than thirteen selling themselves upon the streets, to young boys stabbing their elders just for some extra gil to survive. But the knowledge that she knew this girl, had even talked to her before her last moments of life made it feel all the more terrible. It made Sephiroth's words seem all the more unbearable to listen to.

"You're wrong," Aeris said to herself as she kept her eyes shut refusing to believe the swordsman's ideals.

'_How can humans be any more evil than any other being? And who are we to judge for their pernicious behaviour? Aren't we all sinners? Haven't we all been corrupted even for a moment in this cycle of life and loss? Can't we all fall into the trap of pain and misery, where kindness and integrity is sacrificed for the sheer need of survival? But then, if it is possible for everyone to fall into damnation, then isn't it be possible for everyone to be forgiven? Can't a corrupted soul seek atonement from the vilest sin by completing the most virtuous deed?'_

After thinking such thoughts made Aeris suddenly remember another realisation. "She gave it back," she said to herself, as she felt more guilt gnaw her insides.

"What?" Sephiroth asked harshly, not understanding the girl's words.

Aeris lifted one of her hands to her hair tie, feeling for the familiar bump on her head. "She stole my...my materia and then she gave it back!" she continued to herself, as she pulled the materia from her ribbon and forced it into Sephiroth's face.

"This is proof that your ideals are wrong!" Aeris exclaimed as she stared at the swordsman's expressionless face.

"You killed the girl when she wasn't truly evil. For you see she gave me back my materia. Yes she did hurt me but that was my fault. I was not strong enough and too scared to fight back... but she did not deserve the fate you gave her!"

"She is nothing more than a human, that is enough reason for her fate." Sephiroth replied coolly as if that was enough to justify his actions..

With that thought, Aeris felt something break inside of her. '_The way he said it. It was like he killed nothing more than a monster. Doesn't he feel any pity, or any shame for killing a girl?...his face shows nothing...just...just like a machine...'_

"Monstrous," Aeris whispered to herself, before a another thought came to her mind which she feared more than anything to be true.

Aeris steeled her expression, trying to find the words which seemed so sickening to say. So when she looked up into the swordsman's eyes, she was inhaled a breath in an attempt to calm her quaking nerves. "Sephiroth...You actually enjoyed killing that girl, didn't you?"

An emotion flashed in the swordsman's eyes but was gone before Aeris could trace it. However his silence spoke more than words. "..."

She felt her face whiten with terror when his lips twitched slightly upwards.

'Oh my God...he...he's _smirking_!' Aeris thought in alarmed, feeling both repulsed and horrified that her thoughts were true.

Her eyes darkened, "You...you did, didn't you...that...that's despicable...I..."

Aeris couldn't think of anything to say, because all she could think of was the shame and disgust that someone could even have the simplest delight in 'slaughtering' someone. Not even the vagrants in Midgar would stoop so low. Even though they may steal and kill, it was for survival not enjoyment. Aeris once hated them for their sinful lifestyles, but now she experienced Sephiroth in all his vile glory, their sins seemed incomparable to this measure of evil she had just witnessed.

"I...I...I..." Aeris continued, unable to dislodge her gaze from the swordsman's sinister smile, as all her feelings narrowed into one understanding.

'_You are __**evil**__...'_

At seeing the swordsman's facial expression slip, she realised all to late that she had spoken the words out loud. Gasping out at her own stupidity, Aeris moved backwards, wanting more than anything to be away from her 'protector'.

"_K-keep... keep away from me!"_

An angry growl emerged from the swordsman's lips and for one crazed moment Aeris thought that he was going to kill her.

Then with that thought, Aeris ran.

Sephiroth watched Aeris scamper into the forest, his eyes continuing to stare into the distance even after her form disappeared from his sight. But as much as he wanted to run after her, there was another part of him that remained frozen, that knew if he followed, it would be the greatest folly he could ever do.

"Aeris?"

"Aeris, get back here!"

There was no response.

Slowly, he moved his gaze downwards to the cause of his problems which was lying in her own blood, then towards the blade of Masamune and the materia which twinkled back at him. He felt his jaw tighten, as his fingers flexed across the hilt of his prized possession. He moved his gloved hands past each materia slot. He felt the presence of their mystical energies of each mastered orb. He paused as his fingers caressed the last orb on his hilt. His rarest and least used materia; 'Revive'.

Masamune who had shed the blood of over a thousand men and monsters, felt a holy light awaken. The blade hummed, as if enthused that its master was delivering a task that the 'sword of light' had been wielded to deliver. The blade swelled with a pearl energy as the song of the blade changed from a dance of death, to a sonata of life. Sephiroth felt his eyes flare as he swept Masamune downwards while his revive materia flared for the _second_ time in the hands of its master.

"_**Full-life!"**_

Yuffie gasped, feeling her chest try to collapse in on itself. Every muscle in her body felt so weak, so why did she feel so enlightened at the same time? Her thoughts ran cold as she felt a tacky fluid coating her hands and stomach. One look down was what all she needed to do to realise that her crazy thoughts that she died had was explicitly obvious.

"You have ten seconds to leave my sight-" a familiar detached voice said coolly, chilling her heart to the core."-before I regret my decision of reviving you..."

Yuffie did not need to be told twice as she stumbled to her feet, disregarding her shuriken and gil which laid scattered beneath her. After all, the young ninja had learned a valuable lesson that some things were more important than her pride, or even all the materia and gil in the world; and that was her life. As she made herself get ready to run away, Sephiroth grabbed the girl's neck and slammed her against a tree. The ninja tried to pry his hands away from her throat, however the warrior's grip was like iron and refused to budge. His green-eyed beacons burned in her face entrapping her own with their intense gaze. Yuffie felt her heart catch in her throat at the glare which left her immobile.

When Sephiroth decided that he had captured all of the girl's attention, _(knowing this easily from the beads of sweat which glistened down the ninja's face, and the erratic pounding of her heart),_ he jerked her higher against the tree until their noses almost touched and her feet dangled in the air. Inhaling her frightened breaths, the Ex-Gneral of the Shinra army leaned even closer as if attempting to taste her fear.

"Be grateful that the woman you chose to hurt valued your pathetic life," Sephiroth said coldly, his even breaths burning against the ninja's cheek.

"But just remember girl. If you even dare think about touching anything which is mine, you will feel the pain of_** ten deaths**_ before I finally allow your _**mutilated body **_to rest." Yuffie gulped at the mental image, not disbelieving for a moment that the swordsman had the power to administer such a threat. Sephiroth still stared at the girl with disgust before he tossed her to the ground like a rag-doll. Yuffie winced as she barely missed landing on one of her shuriken which was protruding off the ground. Shakily rising to her feet, the girl gave a fearful bow of feared respect to the superior warrior before turning and scampering out of the forest.

Sephiroth watched his girl flee, feeling no contentment or pleasure for reviving his enemy.

'Reviving my own fallen enemy. How absurd.' Sephiroth thought to himself, shaking his head in disgust. This was the second time he had used his revive materia. The first time he tested the powers of the healing materia was in a severe state of life and death.

"However this time was for downright foolishness. Utter foolishness," he thought to himself almost mocking himself for his uncharacteristic behaviour. He remembered a certain brown haired individual who all but begged him to save the girl's life.

Rain clouds began to form above the heavens and soon rain began to fall from the skies, doing little to calm the swordsman's raging mood.

His gaze turned toward the place Aeris had ran off too, remembering her words.

'_You are __**evil**__...'_

He felt something inside him stir at her words and he was unable to identify the feeling. All he knew was that it hurt in a way that a physical wound could never deliver.

"Aeris.." He whispered to the air. "What are you doing to me?"

The heaven's answer was a heavier rainfall which fell upon his stoic form.

"_K-keep... keep away from me!"_

His form tensed at the memory before a sudden implication to the girl's recent words and actions turned into a dark figure in his mind.

"_Sephiroth! NO!"_

"_K-keep... keep away from me!"_

"_Don't kill her! "_

"_No!"_

"_Let go of me."_

"_Only if you do not harm her anymore"_

His eyes narrowed sharply as he remembered his earlier revelation. "She is trying to control me...You do not control me Aeris...no-one controls me. **NO-ONE!**"

And with that thought, the swordsman tracked the direction Aeris ran, wanting to solve this nonsense once and for all.

_**AerSeph4eva's notes.**_

_**Whew. I don't know why but that was quite a tiring chapter to write, although I do like the way it turned out. I apologise to the anti-Yuffie fans but she needs to stay alive in this fic for future chapters. It seems Aeris' is slowly finding out the differences between Sephiroth's and her own ideologies of life. But does that mean there slowly budding relationship is over? Will Aeris forgive him? Will I ever update my next chapter in less than three months?**_

_**Please read and review. You never know, your review might be the one to force my lazy fingers to write. And man my fingers are sure lazy !**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aerseph4eva**_

_**P.S**_

_**Oh by the way, for you readers that didn't know, I have written an Escaflowne fic featuring the pairing of Folken and Hitomi. But before the Escaflowne Van/Hitomi fans begin to pelt rotten fruit and veggies at the thought of them being together, at least try my first two chapters. I will have to warn you though that the fic will become a slow and lengthy epic. Also for those people who had not watched or even heard of Escaflowne, you can still read the fic if you want to as I have written enough spoilers for those with a minimal knowledge of the anime.**_

_**I would be more than grateful if you guys checked it out as I am looking for other people who are interested in writing their own fics featuring Folken/Hitomi as a pairing. My reasoning behind their pairing is because their characterisation has so much magnetism between one another and how their perceptions of life and society are so very different. Not only that but their relationship would create interesting chemistry in a fic ( I.e Van's reaction that his despised older brother stole the only girl he loved. I think their relationship would be more or less perceived**_

_**Sesshomaru/Kagome/Inuyasha triangle, or like Cloud/Aeris/Sephiroth and all us readers know that there is over a 1000 S/K fics out there and kami knows how many Aer/Seph fics.(Not that I'm complaining..) **_

_**So... why can't there be more than 10 F/H fics out there?**_

_**Anywho, back to the point. If you are interested in writing a F/H fic, go for it. If you want any random ideas or inspirations, feel more than welcome to email me.**_

_**Any questions? Comments? You can contact me through my email Address. Just click on my penname above. or type in Aer-seph4eva (the dash in the centre is an underscore however I cannot seem to upload anything other than a blank)**_


	48. Crying passions

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**7604**

**Crying passions**

**Chapter 48**

**Disclaimer**

**Hey! Aerseph is back again! Now if only I could upload the rest of my chapters for the rest of my fics...It seems my life has became many twists and bounds of never-ending complexities of pain. sighs Ah well, there is no point in moaning and complaining over problems which cannot be fixed...**

**Well...**

**On with the fic...**

**Warning! ****Slight citrus factors in this scene and somewhat of a emotional rollercoaster...**

Wet tears burned her eyes. They streamed down her damp cheeks in rivers of anguish and fear. To the flowergirl, it seemed like all her emotions had exploded inside of her, and she had no choice but to unleash their almighty power. Aeris sobbed brokenly as she continued to run, uncaring which direction she went, or how many forest monsters heard her loud cries. She was not _afraid_ of them. She was even unaware of the twigs and branches which scratched against her bare legs and arms, because to her, the pain seemed insignificant compared to her erratic breaths and mindless screaming. Soon the rain fell in torrents, as if the weather was absorbing the girl's emotions and replicating them in nature's truest form. Never-ending showers of pain, anguish and guilt saturated her insides with emotions Aeris all but wished to keep long buried. Her chest heaved another undulating breath, as she crashed down to her knees, unable to move another step; feeling that she couldn't take another breath. The girl slowly moved her head down to her lap where she stared with sick fascination at her clasped hands.

She still could see the flecks of _blood_ on her fingers.

"_He killed her right in front of me."_

Aeris' teeth chattered as she stared at the rainfall dripping down her crimson stained hands, tainting nature's waters into a murky pink.

"_I know he was only protecting me. If I was stronger. ..'_

Another sob hiccupped out of her throat as she raised her digits to her tearful eyes, and watched as each water droplet cleansed the mortal sin from her trembling fingers.

'_If I defended myself against her? ...a child beat me...a Cetra...'_

All the while she sat in her self misery, Aeris was haunted by the girl's smoky eyes and the spray of blood which burst across her vision.

'_...It's my fault...That poor child's life was in my hands... It was like I killed the girl with my own hands...because of my own incompetance.'_

Aeris' eyes blurred at that sudden realisation, unable to elude herself of her innocence when she felt nothing more than guilt inside.

"Sephiroth fought her because she hurt _**me**_...He killed her to obtain justice on my behalf... That would then mean...Oh Gods...My weakness determined the girl's fate...Even though I did not make the final strike...I...I killed her..."

Aeris continued to listen to the rain, finding no comfort in the cold droplets which seeped into her clothes and dripped down her damp lashes.

"What should I do? I told Sephiroth that he was evil..." she said to herself as she raised a trembling hand to her chest.

"But is he really?...What will happen now?...Does he hate me now?...He must be so _angry_ at me...what should I do...?" Aeris thought out loud as she moved herself into a foetal position, shivering as the rain continued to fall.

'_What should I do?'_

Xxx

It seemed time had stopped when he found her. She looked cold and wet in her thin clothes, rocking back and forth as if the wind was forcing her to do such an action. Sephiroth watched silently as he attempted to elucidate the scene in his raging mind. A pain and melancholy aura filled the area with a sadness he had barely felt in his lifetime.

It bemused him as much as it disgusted him.

'_Why was she so sad?_'

'_Why am I so angry?'_

His first thought was to call out to Aeris to stop her pathetic crying, and most essentially get her back to the safety of their encampment. However his mouth remained frozen as he stared at her drenched form. Even in the darkness his mako eyes could see with a precision of a nocturne animal. He could hear each heave of her sorrowful breaths and lulling throb of her heartbeat. He observed the rain dribbling down her body and could see the thin pink cotton clinging against each curve of her delicate figure. He even noticed the visible wisps of air which escaped her chattering red lips.

But what was most distinguishable was how Aeris looked so vulnerable. So _alone_.

His legs moved on their own accord.

Sephiroth wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her mercilessly. He wanted her to look into his eyes and understand his reasoning. He wanted her to look back at him with complete adoration and give no backchat. He wanted to pick her up and get her out of the damned rain. He wanted her to stop _crying_.

As Sephiroth reached her side, he was aware she had made no motion or awareness to his presence. Aeris looked like she was in her own world with her eyes clenched shut and her body shivering from the rain. Staring at her vulnerable form for a moment longer, Sephiroth knelt down in front of her, observing her with plain scrutiny. The rain continued to trickle down her face, plastering her locks against her forehead and down the chin in long wet streaks. If not for the sad expression, the girl could have looked sensual if not the most sexual vision Sephiroth had ever seen.

In the moonlight Aeris did not look human. Her skin appeared to glow an iridescent white which even the most beautifully painted Wutainese geisha would have envied to possess for their own. She looked so small, so childlike yet so much like a woman that even the most cold-blooded individual would be inevitably lured in by her feminine charms. Her nymph-like form resonated with an ethereal beauty which was incontestable to any other sight that the swordsman had ever seen. The rain merely made her natural looks appear more exquisite in the moonlight night. The dark curls of her lashes appeared longer and thicker on her pale cheekbones, and Sephiroth couldn't move his gaze from her plump red lips. They seemed to silently beckon to him. His body felt like it was a puppet for his emotions. He leaned closer to her and grabbed her chin in his hand.

'_She looks so pretty when she cries...' _Sephiroth thought to himself as his eyes traced a water droplet from the girl's temple to her lips.

"Aeris..."

The girl's green eyes snapped open in alarm from the sudden touch on her cheek. But before she was able to open her mouth in protest, she was silenced at the sight of _his _luminous eyes and the mako fires which burned within them. He was absolutely breathtaking. The rain made his hair look like melted silver which flowed over his wet figure. His metallic bangs glistened in the unnatural moonlight, sticking against his long neck as if strategically placed there for the most sensual effect.

"Sephiroth...?"

He was unaware of the moment his anger transformed itself into another form, but Aeris knew it was in that moment. His lips crashed upon hers, expressing all of his irritations and rage into a moment of raw passion. Aeris struggled, trying to fight back against his hungry lips that took her breath away, unable to think or understand what was happening.

He was fighting instinct as his hands held her head, angling her face so that the kiss could go deeper, as if he could draw the away the very life from her lips.

'_Why...Why is he?'_

New tears slipped down her cheeks as she felt her body slowly give in to his relentless mouth and she began to hesitantly kiss back, half yelping in shock when his tongue slipped between her wet folds. To Sephiroth, her mouth tasted of spring rain; clean, fresh and satiated with life and purity. It was unbelievably addicting.

His lips moved down to her jaw line, then to her cheeks as he licked the salty tears away. Sephiroth leaned his head against the girl's neck, inhaling the girl's faint yet undeniable floral fragrance. His body shuddered on the inside as he held the girl to him. He was oblivious to the world surrounding him; to the rain which pelted against his back, to the cold winds which blew in the air. All he could focus on was her.

The girl's tempo of her heart was so unlike his own. His was so calm and controlled, while hers was fierce and uneven, as if shocked of breath from his ardent kiss. But what Sephiroth did not know that she was not only surprised, but in fact frightened from his sudden action and most specifically her reaction to the kiss.

Aeris trembled in his strong embrace, thinking of everything and nothing at the same time. Her earlier outbursts of fear and hatred had momentarily dissipated into the forgotten skies as she stared out at the stars above her.

'_What is he thinking?'_ Was her first thought, as she moved her hands to rest on his back, feeling his muscles involuntarily flex at her touch._ 'What am I thinking?'_

Earlier she had decided that she hated Sephiroth, she believed him to be an evil soul for murdering that girl. But when she looked into his eyes, this Sephiroth seemed different. He did not look like a villain. He did not look like a murderer. He looked like a man, no, an angel that had came to sweep her away to the heavens. Her angel. Her protector. Her Sephiroth.

Everything felt so _surreal_.

Zack had never been able to make her feel like this. His kisses used to be slight pecks, and his hugs and touches were brash and somewhat clumsy due to his youth and inexperience. But Sephiroth... Aeris' mind liquefied in an instant as she felt the swordsman's hand upon her breast, stroking her through the wet cotton of her dress. His face remained intense due to his piercing gaze and Aeris noted idly that the blood that was once on his face had been cleansed away by the rain. It was like his stare was dissecting her from the insides, where he was observing her reactions with detached emotion. She didn't know whether to be embarrassed or disturbed. Her heart raced as his grip tightened against her breast however his expression remained the same, as if the passions of sexual allure had not affected him.

Aeris felt sick at such a thought that he looked like he was scrutinizing with the look of a scientist; testing and gauging her reactions like some strange animal specimen.

'_No...no!'_

"Stop it," Aeris cried out in anger as she slapped his hands away from her body before stumbling backwards, panting with sexual fervour.

The swordsman's expression was momentary startled, as if he had just woken from a dream, before his look turned back into the blank facade she knew before.

Aeris' heart continued to race, unable to believe what had exactly occurred. She felt so angry, fearful, confused and upset that she couldn't even begin to think of any words to say. It did not help how Sephiroth's face remained so frigid to emotion, as if apathetic to the world and what he just did. However his mind betrayed his stone visage, as his glowing eyes lowered to the brunette's lips with a horrific intensity of emotion.

Aeris couldn't help but tremble beneath his terrifying gaze, wanting to close her eyes in fear, yet at the same time desiring to lose her self into his hypnotizing gaze.

Sephiroth's mind was strangely blank to everything surrounding him. He could barely feel the rain drops which splashed upon his skin, nor could he truly hear the whisper of the winds and the dancing of tree leaves. In fact, he could only process one thought that had captivated his mind.

'_Her lips...'_

Her lips were plump, as if her mouth had absorbed the rainfall which surrounded them. He watched as the soft folds opened and closed with each panted breath. It was sinfully fascinating to see such a mundane action enhanced by the light of the moon. This was a time where all men were all united in thought and emotion. Where their needs and wants cored down into a single thought. Sephiroth's teeth gleamed with a predatory grin as he advanced forward.

She saw the moment he moved towards her. Aeris felt her thoughts crumble as his mouth moved closer to her own, only a breath-width apart. His warms breaths felt strange against her lips, causing them to tingle in the coldness of the night. She felt the wet leather of his glove as it glided across her damp cheeks and for one moment Aeris wished that she could feel the touch of his skin against her face, and feel each long digit rub away her forgotten tears. His left hand looked so elegant in the moonlight, that Aeris could see each crease and fold of leather which fitted so perfectly around his deft fingers. She watched as he turned his wrist and brushed his knuckles against her soft skin, feeling the ridge of each metacarpal beneath his glove. To Aeris, Sephiroth's hands were a union of his power and all of his grace. He was able to wield the strength of a sword yet he could also move and manipulate any tool with the precision of an artist

.

'_His hands...they are so large and strong...Who knew he had the ability to be gentle when he...Good God!'_

The _realisation_ worked like a slap in the face.

_He was cradling her face with the same hands which had killed a girl..._

Aeris pulled herself away, half crawling backwards to give distance from her guardian. She watched Sephiroth with terror filled eyes.

"Keep away!" Aeris cried out in alarm, shocked and ashamed at herself for even momentarily forgetting what horror she had witnessed from just a few mere caresses and kisses. She felt utterly sick to her stomach as the ninja's face awakened itself into her mind, and the spurt of blood which surged across her mind's eyes.

'How could I have forgotten...?' Aeris thought, shaking her head to rid herself of the flashes of bloodstained memories that had came back to her in that instant.

She couldn't forgive herself for not realising sooner.

'I kissed a _**murderer**_...a _child_ _murderer_...He touched me...and I let him and...'

The trees did little to obstruct the emotional downpour which fell around them both.

Sephiroth saw the transition in the girl's eyes the instant she slapped his hand away. He himself knew that the moment was lost when he heard a clash of thunder in the sky and witnessed the crackle of lightning which suddenly illuminated the forest in an supernatural light. Very slowly, the swordsman rose to his full height. Sephiroth felt oddly lost as he gazed down at Aeris. If it were another time in the past, he would have easily hoisted her up, reprimanded her for her infantile tantrums and then get back on track to his usual rational thought. However, his own earlier reactions after seeing her in the rain confused him even more. He had kissed the girl before when he felt the similar pull to be close to her. But this time...It seemed much more different. He felt different than what he had so recently experienced with the girl. No, the emotion he was feeling now, he was having far too much difficulty with trying to control. He knew that if he took one more look upon her large crimson lips, wet with his saliva, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop himself, even if he had to force her down to her knees. He mentally shook his head, half-disbelieving he was even thinking of such thoughts in his mind. _**Greed**_, _**want**_, _**desire**_, and _**lust**_...

He felt manipulated, as if he was a puppet to emotions that were not his own.

'_Manipulated...This power she has over me. She does have control over me...She is the one who is slowing down my journey to reach Mother. She wis the one who caused me to revive my enemy!' _But as much as those thoughts angered him, another revelation cowered his need for anger and instead a seed of guilt began to manifest within him.

'_She is the last of my kind...my responsibility... I was not there to protect her from the beginning...I was the one to touch her first...and now she is cowering before me like a beaten dog...Who is the manipulator, and who is the manipulated?'_

So Sephiroth couldn't even answer the questions in his mind. Regardless, he decided to fight his conflicting emotions by doing what he did best. By being the emotionally detached former Super SOLDIER General he was born and bred to become.

"Aeris...Get up Aeris..." Sephiroth commanded, silently pleased with the way his voice had gained a composed, if not icy tenor, despite his heated thoughts and emotional pull for the girl. However Aeris made no reply.

"The weather itself is a sign that you need to get up. Stop being silly and get out this rain before you get sick," he continued rationally, feeling his confusion rise to anger once more. But once again, Aeris kept her attention to the ground beneath her.

"Aeris!" He all but shouted. Then strangely, by mere coincidence, a boom of lightning followed his demand causing the brunette's shoulder's to jump in shock.

Aeris tossed her head from side to side, not willing to raise her eyes to his. Goosebumps prickled across her arms and legs as the rain continued to fall. Nothing was making sense to her and all she could now remember was Sephiroth's sinister smirk after completing the evil deed. The only thing she knew was that she wouldn't be able to stomach the sight of his face again, if he ever gave her that same malicious smile.

She heard the rustle of his clothes as he leant closer towards her and so Aeris turned her face away from his presence, pleading to the gods, and even the very life of the planet to let her have the smallest semblance of peace away from him, if only for a moment.

It was obvious to the swordsman that Aeris was trying to ignore his presence. Kneeling down in front of her, he watched as she shrunk away from him, as if he was some cursed demon that was ready to harm her. To him, that thought in itself was more than a little disturbing.

"Aeris, look at me," Sephiroth commanded, as he levelled his voice down into a lower tenor, awaiting for her reaction. However her dripping locks hid her face from view.

Sephiroth released a frustrated sigh, realising that no matter how much anger or kindness he displayed towards Aeris, she still refused to move her gaze to his own.

"Don't hide from me," he said in a more warmer tone than before, however the underlying threat was still notable even to his own ears.

Then finally, the brunette raised her head, although her eyes never made contact with his.

"Please. Leave me alone," Aeris whispered quietly, wanting nothing more than to crawl up in a ball and hide away from the world. It was just that her thoughts were too disrupting to even rationalise against one another. Even her emotions deluded her consciousness of thought, unable to perceive what was real and what was not. She did not know what was wrong with Sephiroth but she knew that he was certainly not acting like himself, but then, she wasn't too sure what exactly was normal for him either. When he appeared almost playful to banter, he could then suddenly change into an aggressive character, full of hatred and sarcasm to the blackest degree. But then he could also appear stoic and detached, however this delusion was how he could remain ever-listening with an intent to the world around him, and could easily quote off every word she had said in the last hours no matter how aloof his facade appeared. His actions was as contradictory and fleeting as to each attitude he presented. It seemed his happiness came through as anger, for in those feelings he could finally reveal traces of his true self, free, wild, and deadly to those who sought out harm him. It was clear his silence expressed his irritation, and that the idyllic warm skies of summer and green grassy fields of nature surrounding them were nothing more than superficial features, having little to no purpose than to serve as a elaborate backdrop on their arduous journey. This realisation made Aeris all the more aware, that what she did understand about her enigmatic, platinum haired companion, was hardly anything at all. That thought was very chilling considering the fact she had been travelling with him in nearly an entire month, and it felt like she understood Cloud much more, even though she knew him for little more than one day. Aeris was soon snapped out of her dreams when she felt two hands land upon her shoulders, twisting her from her foetal position and turning her face to stare into the eyes of her dark guardian.

Aeris gazed back into the swordsman's eyes, trying to gauge his expression, however his face remained as frigid and silent as she remembered.

'His _irritated_ face,' she thought for a wry moment although she was unable to turn her lips up into a sardonic smile. Aeris wondered what Sephiroth would do to her. What he would say to her, if he had anything to say at all? Would he touch her? Would he push her away...or turn away from her with disgust? It seemed that the more ideas Aeris managed to think of, the more her fears and anxieties grew.

Sephiroth stared directly at Aeris, ready to give her an reprimanding so he could take her back to their camping grounds. But as his eyes observed the inward curves of her brow, and the synchronised trembling of her eyes and lips, he recognised the strange expression. It was reminded him of a civilian who had been suddenly thrown upon the executioner's block in Wutai, and watched as each member of his family was executed before he went on to join them in the next life. Aeris' thoughts were seriously misplaced if her face was projecting the ideas she believed he was thinking.

Sephiroth watched for another moment as Aeris' pupil's dilated and shook within her green depths.

'She is _frightened_...of _**me**_...?' That thought made no sense to the swordsman's mind and he wanted to find out if his thoughts were indeed true.

"Aeris...Aeris listen to me. Are you hurt?" Sephiroth began, watching as Aeris' expression became shocked, as if she did not expect such words from him.

Aeris reluctantly shook her head in a negative gesture.

"You are sure?"

She repeated her previous response.

Sephiroth continued to stare at her, becoming all the more aware of Aeris' discomfort, but unsure of where its essence came from.

'_Was it due to the shock of a near death experience? Or perhaps the sight of death? Or was it because I touched her?'_

To him, the latter idea seemed to produce a heavy feeling in his chest which was greater than any sin he could ever commit. He felt his own shoulders tense with discomfort, as the foreign uneasiness swirled in his stomach. "Do not fear me," he said quietly, hearing the lilt of concern in his voice and knowing that Aeris had heard it as well.

Aeris shook her head once more at his deep words. "How can I not?" she retorted back in an equal volume, as she shook her head in disagreement. "You practically killed a child in front of my very eyes. How can I forgive you for such a deed? How can I forgive myself for being unable to stop it...?"

The warmth in the swordsman's eyes disappeared, as his lips turned back into their usual frown.

"Aeris-" he began, however he was interrupted before he could say any more.

"No!" Aeris replied, as she stared down at the ground before her. "Don't say anything. There is no excuse. No justification. I thought I understood you. I thought...and then you…"

Sephiroth continued to watch the brunette with emotionless eyes, silently gauging her expression and concentrating on each weighted word which left her soft lips.

"I know it was my fault and..."

"It wasn't your fault," Sephiroth intercepted in a deadpan voice. "That girl's karma granted her the fate she deserved."

"But I was the one who wasn't strong enough to defeat her in the first place. If I had managed to stop her before you came to protect me, then that g-girl would s-still be a-alive..." Aeris' final words caused her voice to crack once more.

It took nearly all of the swordsman's resolve not to roll his eyes.

'_Why doesn't this girl ever listen to me?'_

"Perhaps... but why ponder over past mistakes? Those opportunities have been lost long before you made the decision. All that is now possible is to go forward," Sephiroth replied stoically, unsure whether or not to tell Aeris the truth of the ninja's fate. However, there was something inside him that wanted to hold back the information, as if to conceal the evidence that Aeris did have control over him. But it was growing undeniably difficult to deny her the truth from how her personality had became so reclusive and fear-ridden that she could no longer stare into his eyes.

He moved his left hand to sweep away the bang which shadowed her eyes, however before his fingers touched her wet locks, she crawled further backwards and away from his outstretched fingers.

Aeris cringed at the sound of the swordsman's dark sigh. "Don't touch me... please. ...don't touch me again...I. just..." she stuttered weakly, barely able to structure her sentences together.

'_...I don't want him to touch me with the same hands which killed that girl...'_

"Why are you crawling away from me... You are afraid of me aren't you?"

The flowergirl's lack of response was more than enough information for the swordsman, and it angered him above no level of control.

His eyes glimmered with irritation as he clamped his hands onto Aeris' shoulders, ready to shake his understanding into the girl. "Stop this Aeris! Do you not understand that I was trying to protect you? Did you want that ninja to kill you? I have no idea what you are thinking in that head of yours, or what is causing you to act so dense. All I know is that I am not going to _**hurt**_ you so stop this _nonsense_ at once!"

Aeris' body quaked beneath the swordsman's grip, listening to the swordsman's forceful words and feeling no comfort in their meaning. "Nonsense? Is that all you think this is?" Aeris asked softly as she raised a trembling hand to wipe away a trail of tears from her face.

"Life is a precious thing. My mother Elmyra always taught me that. Without appreciation of life than what is there left in the world…?"

Sephiroth's expression was cold and calculating as he quickly processed the implication behind the brunette's words. "Who says I do not appreciate life?" It seemed his reply was one the brunette did not take lightly for in that moment, Aeris raised her head and slapped him.

"How dare you say such a thing!" Aeris exclaimed shocked at her own actions. "Have you forgotten the dead girl you left in our encampment...?" The brunette stared at the swordsman's face, as if searching his expression for an emotion which relayed even the slightest remorse. However all which remained on the swordsman's expressionless face was a slowly growing red blemish that stood out against the paleness of his right cheek. "You are... far too complex for me to understand." Aeris said after a moment as she moved her hand back into her lap, bowing her head to hide her face away.

Sephiroth blinked once, then twice.

He slowly raised his own fingers, pressing the gloved digits against the faint throbbing on his cheek. The swordsman's eyes widened slowly, as if he was registering exactly what had occurred. His response was instinctual and Aeris barely had the time to breathe as his hands suddenly clasped her throat. But as soon as his fingers touched her neck, he released his hold immediately as if burned by such an action. This was the second time Aeris had slapped him.

"Aeris...don't _ever_ do _**that**_ again," Sephiroth threatened, causing his eyes to glow an ominous acid green, as he bent his head down to stare down at his gloved hands.

Aeris' breathing had hitched in shock, as she cradled her neck in her own hands.

"I...I...didn't mean to..." she said worriedly as her anger transformed into fear, unable to believe what had just transpired.

Sephiroth continued to stare at his hands, as if oblivious to his own actions. "I do not just mean this..." he stated as he raised his hand to his reddened cheek. Then slowly, his face moved upwards until his eyes pierced the girl's own. Aeris felt trapped in his gaze of darkness. As much as she wanted to turn her head away in fright, she still wanted to continue looking at the phenomenal shades of mako green swirling and converging beneath his dark lashes, to be lost in that haunting gaze for all eternity.

The swordsman's eyes narrowed, as his lips moved, giving him the most enticing look Aeris had ever seen on his face. "Aeris...do not ever try to _control_ me. You will not succeed..." he said fiercely, as each word quaked in warning.

"_I am not a puppet. _**I am no-one's to control**_!"_

Aeris felt her heart stop in her throat at the vicious glare he gave her.

"Control you? I am not trying to control you," Aeris protested weakly, confused that Sephiroth could even voice such accusations upon her. "Don't forget you killed that girl using your own free will! Yes I tried to stop you, but you did not listen to me did you!" she added, feeling fury rise within her. "So how can you accuse me of controlling you when you deliberately went against with what I asked, no pleaded you not to do!"

Sephiroth's eyes flared with malevolence, unable to reply to the _truth_ in her words.

"You killed a girl right in front of me!" Aeris continued, as she continued to stare at the swordsman's beautiful face, however the magnetism was lost and Aeris' gaze seemed to be stare through him, as if looking at a forgotten dream.

The swordsman's brow furrowed, unable to pin down the brunette's understanding. "She was an enemy, a human girl no less. So why does her life matter?' Sephiroth prompted as he grasped one of Aeris' hands.

"Let go of me!" Aeris exclaimed as she tried to twist her hands away from his grip, however her heart wasn't really in the action and she knew it. It seemed Sephiroth and her own views were set at bi-polar opposites. She couldn't understand why Sephiroth could not even feel the slightest feeling of remorse as he killed a child, and she knew he probably did not understand how she could become so emotionally scarred after seeing such a trauma.

"Yes fight back! That is the Cetra will. The Cetra way." Sephiroth stated firmly as he increased his grip on the brunette's weak fingers.

Aeris felt her annoyance and her earlier anxieties rise from his words. "What do I know of the Cetra way? All I know of is the Planet's pain!"

The brunette winced, as the pressure of his grip tightened.

"Pain that these measly humans have caused."

"And you're hurting me too!" Aeris cried out in frustration. "Let go!"

Sephiroth's reaction was immediate and Aeris could barely hide her shock as he wrenched his hands away from her, causing her to nearly fall into the mud beneath her.

Aeris stared wide-eyed at her companion, feeling confused, upset, angry and relieved. She felt tempted to cry but she wanted to remain strong willed. She wanted to hit him for his sadism and ignorance to human feelings, but then she wanted to crawl away into a nice warm bed and rest. To put it simply, she felt like she was suffering from emotional exhaustion, and hated the fact that she felt so weak and vulnerable to his piercing gaze. "I really don't know who you are anymore Sephiroth...I just can't understand you..."

Sephiroth moved his mouth to speak, but as he pondered for the right words, he realised that the girl was just as confused as he. No matter how long their conversation continued, their views and values would remain out of reach to the other's eyes. In his mind he knew their conversation had continued on long enough! Giving a final sigh of resentment, the swordsman held out his hand for the brunette to take.

"It is still raining," Sephiroth stated evenly, as he stared at the skies above him.

"Lets go Aeris. You need to rest..."

Feeling her own resolve crumble at his words, feeling mentally and physically fatigued, Aeris felt no need to reply. Her body felt like it was floating, as Sephiroth pulled her to her feet. She wouldn't have been surprised if he was carrying her, but then the awareness of her brown boots squelching beneath her feet easily destroyed such an fantasised image. Raising her eyes no higher than the ground, Aeris began to move forward, feeling her eyes glaze over at the thought of her sleeping bag. But before she was able to take three paces forward, she was tugged backwards by her right arm. Aeris blinked in confusion as she stared at the black gloved hand on her arm, before moving her gaze to the hand's owner with minor annoyance.

Sephiroth's face mirrored a similar expression before he tugged the girl's arm once more, forcing the girl to follow in his direction.

"You were going in the wrong direction," Sephiroth responded after a moment, ignoring the girl's forlorn face as he continued back in the direction of their encampment, wanting more than anything to get even the shortest moments of rest. He was beyond amazed that no monster had came to attack them, but he assumed that the heavy rainfall had probably muted their scent and sound to the nearby predators. In time, his hand had slipped down her arm and latched on her cold fingers, as he continued to lead his weary companion through the trees, keeping alert for even the slightest hint of danger.

Aeris followed Sephiroth's guidance through the forest, paying most specific attention to their joined hands as they moved.

'_Like a father holding the hand of a naughty child.'_

The idea seemed strange in itself considering the fact that she never had a father to guide her through life. The thought of family made her heart warm at the memory of her adopted mother, wondering whether she was safe and free from the troubles of Shinra. The knowledge that it was her to blame for the danger in her mother's life, had became a burden since the very day the first Turk went to answer their door.

'_Just because I supposedly belong to Ancient...Cetra ancestry...Am I really that important to Shinra...Am I even a Cetra...?'_

Aeris stared at the swordsman's profile, appreciating his beauty. It seemed that even the harshest weathers of nature merely pronounced his natural looks further, while she knew that she must look like such a sore sight to one who couldn't be looked upon as anything other than perfection.

'_Perfection...If not in power, or in strength, nor in looks, or even grace...How can even I even be compared to Sephiroth in any form?'_

Her thoughts had unconsciously led her back to the undying question which had plagued her mind for the last two days. As much as she wanted to ask the question out loud once more, she knew that she did not have the energy to maintain an argument. It seemed a conservation with Sephiroth immediately became a combative exchange of wills and dominance. Their debates always made Aeris feel sluggish and deeply miserable due to the her companion's dogmatic idealism to even her smallest opinions and thoughts. Regardless, there was something inside of Aeris which compelled her to ask him, just to gain the reassurance of his fixed judgement of the doubts which pierced her soul.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris asked softly.

Aeris could swear she heard him sigh at her words. "What is it now?" he asked, his voice slightly tense as he continued to trek through the trees.

"Please tell me...am I a Cetra?"

The sudden jump of conversation was enough to make the stoic swordsman roll his eyes in irritation and almost stumble mid step. He believed he had talked enough for tonight.

"We have gone through this before Aeris," he pointed out with mild exasperation, not in the mood to get into another heated argument.

Aeris nodded, feeling somewhat comforted by the fact that even when she displayed moments of irrationality, Sephiroth still believed in her. "But... I...I am not like you...If I was a Cetra, I would be just like you...but...that flying task earlier showed me I am not as strong willed as you.. nor as...powerful...and then that girl... and your control over her life...proved I cannot be a fighter like you... I cannot tolerate violence...but if I am not a Cetra, nor a human... then what am I?"

Sephiroth exhaled once more, pausing once again in his stride to give a pointed glare at his female companion. "Let us continue this conversation tomorrow. You need rest. We will rise early and continue onwards to Nibelheim."

"But what waits for me at Nibelheim..?" Aeris whispered to the heavens.

Sephiroth stopped mid-step, overhearing the hushed words.

_He had had enough!_

"Look Aeris, I do not know where all this doubt has risen from but I am going to say this again since it is irritating me to no end. _You are a __**Cetra**__!_ I am not the type to repeat myself and I am getting annoyed with the way you do not seem to believe me. You are _**different**_ Aeris. I knew that from the moment I met you. Do you think I would have taken you away from Shinra if you were nothing more than an inferior human? Now silence yourself of those foolish thoughts for I do not want you to ever voice them again!"

Aeris trembled, and she knew it wasn't due to the cold. She felt her blood pulse in her veins, but she knew it wasn't created from any form of fear in her heart. Aeris' eyes glistened, sparkling in a spectrum of positive wave of colours. Her lips twitched once, then twice before suddenly transforming from a watery grin into a full fledged smile of pure delight.

The swordsman was unaware of the change, as he had turned his head back into the direction they were walking, and it was this reason why Sephiroth felt his entire figure freeze due to the girl's next words.

"Sephiroth...Thank you...for still believing in me."

The swordsman gazed at her, as if uncertain of the brunette's words, but the aura of the girl's dazzling smile was more than enough evidence to show that the girl's happiness was genuine. He felt even more beguiled and bemused at the fascinating creature which gazed back at him adoringly.

Shaking his head to rid his mind of his puzzling thoughts, the swordsman decided to focus his mind on much more simpler matters; with issues that made much more sense in his rational mind. "Come along Aeris.." Sephiroth muttered, pulling Aeris along once more, focusing upon the simpler things surrounding him, such as how the rain had became a lighter drizzle, and how he needed to get Aeris dry before she ended up sick. As the familiar green tent came into his view, the swordsman felt his shoulders drop in mild relief that no monster had destroyed their campsite. Letting go of Aeris' hand, the swordsman moved his attention to the dying embers and summoned another weak fire spell, igniting the area with a warm glow.

"I'm going to bed now..." He looked behind him to stare at his companion, nodding in

acceptance to her words. He turned his head back to the fire, contemplating upon his next actions, that was until Aeris' next words stopped him.

"Good night Seph."

He turned his head around to gaze at the brunette who strangely enough was still smiling at him. His eyebrows lifted at the fact that Aeris had gone back to nicknames and he was mildly confused when Aeris giggled at him before she crept inside her tent to rest. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, as he listened to Aeris shuffling inside the tent, obviously getting ready for bed. He pondered for a moment, unable to configure how many conflicting emotions he had processed in just one night.

'_And even after all the tears and the sadness, Aeris smiled...'_

"What a strange night..." He mumbled quietly to the skies, as he watched the dancing flames flare light into his vision. Needless to say, at the edge of his mind, something that up until now had never been a problem, was slowly awakening, creeping ever closer into an emotion Sephiroth which would shape the warrior's life forever.

'_I will never forget that smile...'_

_**Author's Notes! **_

_**Whew. I am so glad I finished that chapter. It felt somewhat strange to write considering my emotions are considerably dark and bleak at the moment. That is probably what has influenced this chapter and made it a bit more passionate than I expected. Not only that but I have my A level exams swarming up on me... Well what do you guys think? I think Aeris and Seph's relationship has considerably grown...I feel almost bad for what I am going to do to them in the future chapters...cackles evilly**_

_**Please read and review. I would very love to read your thoughts and ideas on how you view this fic!**_

_**P.S**_

_**Oh another thing, I have currently started writing an Escaflowne fic featuring the coupling between Hitomi/Folken. I have to admit it is somewhat strange but the idea has attracted me ever since I saw the pair talk to one another in the anime. If anyone is interested in reading or want advice or even basic ideas about writing a challenging fic about the pair, you are more than welcome to email me!**_

_**Oh this is another point. This may be of more relevance to all **__**Inuyasha**__** fans out there! Now this is going to sound quite blasphemous but I am considering writing a **_Inuyasha/Kagome/Sesshoumaru/Inutaisho_** (square) relationship fic as it seems like such an unusual idea. You wouldn't believe how many Sessho/Kagome fics I have read, that the pair almost seem like a typical canon coupling in my mind. However it seems that the character of Inutaisho is never analysed or used enough to my expectations, and I have always wondered how the father of the Inu brothers would react to Kagome since he has a fondness to humans? Would he act like a womanizer? Would he be a cold hearted individual whose only weakness is women? Or would he be perceived as being a Sesshoumaru lookalike with the emotional complexities and brashness of his younger son Inuyasha (most likely). Either way, I think Kagome would be attracted to a legend such as Inutaisho. He just seems too appealing to not include in a fic! Especially how Inu and Sessho would react to their father's lascivious ways. I assume that Inu would probably faint out of trauma that his father is going after HIS WOMAN, while Sesshoumaru would...umm...hey...how would Sesshoumaru react if his father decided to take yet another HUMAN MATE? He'd maybe scowl, then cry with laughter before going on a killing spree to eliminate all individuals who look even remotely like Kagome...(that is until he remembers how Rin is placed in that category too...damn)...well another idea could be how Sessho does a complete 180 and instead of despising his father's ways, he tries to understand his father's love for humans and then gets caught up in the same love-trap like Inuyasha and Inutaisho...Oh I don't know how Sesshoumaru would react, he is far too unpredictable...all I DO KNOW is that I want to write about them all after Kagome... all that conflict, and blood shed...(blissfully sighs a romantic sigh at the image)...Gah... there are far too many plot bunnies in my head that it makes me want to cry at times. Like I commented about Folken/Hitomi, I would be more than happy to see how many other people would like to see such a strange coupling...I don't even know if it exists! If you do, please notify me by email, I would very much like the encouragement for such a compelling challenge.**_

_**(takes a moment to look at AN.) Gosh, this is more or less a essay on its own right! I think I should stop right now.**_

_**Don't forget to review !**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aer-seph4eva**_

_**Any questions? Comments? Feel free to notify me by email. Just click on my username at the top of the page**_**.**


	49. Reluctant truth unfolded

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**4648 words**

**Chapter 49**

**Reluctant truth unfolded**

**Disclaimer**

**Konnichiwa! Aer-seph is back! I am pleased to know that many of you are still continuing to read this fic despite my tardy updates. But not only that, I am amazed at the wonderful emails I have received about non-canon couplings of Hitomi/Folken and Inutaisho/Kagome. You guys are so great...it sometimes makes me feel guilty since I have been so lazy over the past few years. But no more...since all my exams are finished I have twelve free weeks of absolutely nothing to do, so you know what that means...3 months of fanfiction writing time. beams brightly Yes, life is exceptionally good... If only it stays that way...**

**Well...I am sure that most of you guys didn't click onto this chapter to read my notes...so...on with the fic!**

**Kweh! Kweh!**

The sun had not risen from the horizon, nevertheless, bleeding hues of bronze and rouge were beginning to colour a starless sky. It felt that after every night that had passed, dawn would always seem to arrive a few hours earlier than the previous day. Aeris tossed and turned inside her lumpy mattress, trying desperately to hold onto the last traces of sleep. However consciousness won over laziness and Aeris soon found her sleep hazed eyes gazing upwards to the green cloth of her tent. Rubbing the last traces of sleep from her vision, the brunette struggled into a sitting position, wincing at the aches that made themselves known from her simple actions. She looked down at herself, mentally aware that she was wearing the same clothes that she wore yesterday, and that did not help to improve the beginnings of her sour mood.

_And then the remembrance of the previous night filled her mind..._

_It didn't take a genius to know that today was going to be a bad day for her._

Glaring down at the lumpy mattress of tent, Aeris was half tempted to conjure a fire spell in a haste to rid herself of the bed-ware which had given her so much discomfort. The fabric was hard yet lumpy; scratchy and uncomfortably warm despite being just recently bought. It was strange that she could not remember buying it, but then a certain silver haired ex-general came into her mind's eye

.

_'Sephiroth...he probably bought it when I was not aware...'_

Aeris' nose wrinkled when she thought of the man who had given her so much stress over the past nights. 'Ugh...' she thought. 'Now how will I be able to deal with him today...?'

And then another thought came into a mind, which sent cold tremors of fear down her spine.

_Yuffie..._

Due to her fatigue last night, Aeris wasn't even sure _she_ was still lying there when she went straight to her tent.

_'Would that mean that Yuffie has been lying outside my tent all night? Was she still lying outside, or had Sephiroth disposed of her?'_ As strange as the thought was, Aeris couldn't see Sephiroth leaving a dead body lying around, nor could she imagine him digging a grave for a girl he had killed. But as her thoughts digressed further, her imagination made her think of multiple ideas of what could have happened.

_'Maybe he threw her body in the river bank, or maybe he dropped her into monster infested area of this forest.'_

Aeris' face paled at the directions of her thoughts and hastily tried to think of something else.

_'Or did he use his fire materia...?'_

The more ideas she thought of, the more greener her face became with disgust and fear of what her guardian could do. Her heart clenched in her chest with pain, because she knew she was to blame for the girl's fate. No matter how many ways she tried to review last night's horror, she knew she was the one who could have prevented the girl's death.

_'If I weren't so weak, then Sephiroth and I could have travelled further on and skipped this forest...or if I was stronger I could have defended myself against Yuffie and there would have been no bloodshed...or if I-'_

The 'if's' floated over her in a cloud of guilt that not even the planet could strip away from her quaking shoulders. As Aeris felt her eyes begin to tremble, she realised there was perhaps one way where she could gain repentance if not forgiveness from the planet for her forsaken actions. She would bury the child and prayer for the spirit's safe return to the planet.

_'That is to say...if Yuffie's body hasn't already been taken away...'_

There was no doubt about it...

She had to get up right _now_!

Tossing the covers of her body, and pulling down the zip of tent with uncharacteristic force, the brunette slipped through the door and turned her wide green eyes to the area where she knew the girl's body would lie.

Her face paled.

It was as she feared.

Yuffie's body was _gone_.

Aeris felt her whole figure freeze in shock as all of her previous thoughts terrorised her mind, and her last traces of gaining redemption flickered out like a light.

'He...he...he has already taken her away...?'

Aeris' knees threatened to buckle beneath her, but she refused to fall when her peripheral vision caught a glimpse of silver hair to her far right.

"Sephiroth!"

The swordsman turned his head after hearing the cry of his name. He had little time to react before his vision was filled with a red faced brunette who looked more than ready for a fight. This awareness caused the ex-General's expression to slightly tense with a mix of unease and concern, unsure of what exactly was wrong with his companion. But before he had the chance to ask, Aeris had reached out and grabbed the lapels of his coat in an _almost_ intimidating gesture.

"What did you do with her?" Aeris asked harshly, as her green eyes glared with all her might into the swordsman's indiscernible cool ones.

Sephiroth blinked in bemusement, unsure to the implication of his companion's words.

"Of what do you speak of?" he questioned cautiously, as he observed the girl's pensive expression, not wanting to initiate another argument between them so early on in the day.

_'Doesn't this Cetra ever give it a rest_?' Sephiroth thought in exasperation, as he refused to be undaunted by the flowergirl's audacity. It wasn't like she could ever intimidate him. The thought that she attempted to do so was as amusing as much as it was irritating. Yet when Aeris was like this, it always brought out the fiery lustre of her lips and cheeks, that made the swordsman once again aware of his companion's strength of will that nearly equalled his own in power; not to mention her undeniable beauty. He watched as the brunettes mouth moved with each word, feeling an invisible force draw his attention to her lips. Her delicate rose tinted folds hid a perfect line of pearl-white teeth and a soft pink tongue that he more than wanted to caress with his own. Yet as much as the swordsman enjoyed the visual sight of his female companion's passion directed towards him, it made him wonder whether there were less destructive ways for Aeris to reveal her true beauty without it causing harm to his physical self or his ear drums. He felt another slip of composure slide away as he stared at the beautiful brunette before him, oblivious to the fiery words which slipped from her tempting lips.

----------------------------

"Killed...You know, the girl you slaughtered last night!" Aeris shouted, shocked that the swordsman could look so visually blank to everything she had just said.

_Did Sephiroth think of all his killings the same way?_

_Could he simply kill one thing and then forget his actions not even a day after?_

_How can someone kill so easily...?_

The brunette did not know if he had even heard her or dismissed her questions with indifference. Sephiroth's face remained void of emotions and it was nearly impossible to define the swordsman's thoughts, until he vocalised them into his typical blunt and callous manner. Did he remain silent as a sign of submissive guilt, or was he letting her rant on for his own twisted amusement, waiting till she was finished, before he added a statement how death and killing should be regarded as insignificant? His lack of a verbal reaction made Aeris all the more angered and upset at how she could never seem to understand his thinking at all. How could anyone so easily slaughter a being, most especially a girl as if they were just some random monster? Aeris knew that she had the difficulty of killing even the wild monsters which crossed their path in the fields, let alone a human. It was such an easy excuse to say that she could not kill because she was a weak female. But Aeris' secret was that she hated the idea of killing anything which was born and bred from the holy divineness of the planet. Human or monster. Of course Aeris could understand why humans could kill a monster who was trying to harm them, because it was merely in their self-defence. It was for their survival. What she could not understand however, was how someone could kill another who breathed the same air as themselves...could smell and touch and laugh and cry, could think and feel, and love, and smile...? How could anyone be so cruel as to want to kill another of their kind? What Aeris wanted to know was whether someone was born with such traits or did they learn them through learning and experience. Was this what SOLDIER made their warriors become? They could kill a child without a blink? They could slaughter a man as easily as a monster? Is Shinra the reason why Sephiroth became the man he is today? It made Aeris all the more wonder about the swordsman's past. Did Shinra really turn him into such a vile creature of war? If so, then could anyone learn to enjoy the act of killing? Did all SOLDIERS feel the same way about war and battle? Zack did not like killing, did he? Did Cloud? Or was it not a trait of the SOLDIER, but that of the Cetra? Then were all the Ancients fighters of the planet? Did they believe that bloodshed was the key to victory? Is that why everyone revelled in it, because they enjoyed it? But if that was so...did that then mean that Aeris was meant to enjoy it too?

It made Aeris all the more aware that there were many things in the world that she did not understand... that she would **never** want to understand. But that did not mean she had to accept them all without a fight. She felt her fear and anger from last night return to her ten fold. Come to think of it, she still had not forgiven Sephiroth for his actions. It was amazing what a few hours of rest could do to the mind, and now she was all the more ready to fight fire with fire.

"So what did you do to her? Throw her off a cliff or something? Hide the evidence of your crimes?" Aeris cried out harshly, leaning towards the swordsman's face. Even though she had to look up, Aeris gave a formidable match to the warrior's frosted glare.

The swordsman's eyebrows furrowed, as the previous dreams in his mind dissipated with her sudden accusations against him. "I would do nothing of the sort," he replied in a deadpan voice, mentally rolling his eyes at the argument which was undoubtedly coming. It sounded so ridiculous even to his own mind, but he knew he was accepting Aeris' arguments as an everyday occurrence. In the past, nobody ever challenged him for everyone knew his word was absolute. Not even Hojo could speak to him without quaking in fear. Whether through fear or respect, no-one would even dare to speak towards him with ill intent, lest they were a fool. But ever since he had met Aeris, she had literally met the swordsman eye for eye, tooth for tooth. What she couldn't equalise in strength, she made up with wit and courage, and this made Sephiroth admire her for attitude and self-belief, as much as he hated the way the brunette could turn his whole world upside down with one word. But regardless, Aeris' last statement went over the line of regular bantering and he refused for Aeris to denote him with such disrespect.

Oblivious to the swordsman thoughts Aeris continued on. "Don't play stupid, what did you do with Yuffie?"

"Who is Yuffie?"

His perpetual blank expression was more than enough to tip the brunette over the edge. "THE NINJA THAT TRIED TO KILL ME!" Aeris all but screeched, as her anger transformed into outright fury.

The swordsman blinked as recognition dawned in her depths. "I did nothing with her."

"Oh yeah, and she just managed to pick herself up and walk away?" Aeris said sarcastically, as she pointed to the patch of grass where the ninja once rested.

The swordsman's gaze followed the girl's arm, as he eyed the dark spots of blood that marred the worn grass. His eyes then flickered towards the fires in the brunette's eyes, clearly seeing hurt and determination shining within her depths. It was these emotions combined which truly perplexed the swordsman. He couldn't understand why Aeris felt so much feeling for a girl who she did not know, let alone who attempted to kill her. How could anyone take pity or comfort for their attacker? Who would want to? It made him question the girl's sanity as he once again wondered how Aeris had managed to survive so long in the world considering her inability to possess common sense and her shameful lack of survival skills. He could almost imagine Aeris even attempting to heal the girl if she was given the chance, and that thought in itself was unbelievably absurd to a being such as himself. Regardless, Sephiroth could not understand Aeris' ways of thinking and yet he could predict her actions in his mind's eye. This awareness in itself made him question his own actions.

_**'Help the enemy? Defend the enemy? How foolish...But...then...did I not revive my enemy? Would that then make me foolish indeed?... Yet my actions show the truth of these words... '**_

Aeris continued to stare back at him, expecting him to answer. He felt almost tempted to not reply, or even dissuade Aeris from the truth. There was a part of him which cursed the idea of Aeris exposing such a weakness in him that someone else shared a will which was as strong as, or even greater than his own. The idea that Aeris had a power over him, whether she knew so or not was too great a shame that not even his pride could accept. However, he knew he could never lie. It was simply not his nature. For if he were to lie, that would make him no better than a lowly human, and if anything, Sephiroth knew he was far above the twisted and traitorous thoughts of mankind, to even attempt to replicate their corrupt and selfish ethics. His Cetra blood disallowed it. His mind rebelled at the thought of presenting himself so decadently to one who could _almost_ be regarded as his equal. _Almost._ Regardless, Sephiroth knew it was never his way to lie and yet he did not want Aeris to know of her secret power over him. But it was her words which provoked his actions.

'_Oh yeah, and she just managed to pick herself up and walk away?'_

Therefore through this reasoning, Sephiroth decided to answer in the simplest manner.

"Yes."

Aeris blinked, unsure if she had heard correctly. "Excuse me?" she asked, trying to gauge the swordsman's face. But despite the truth of his words, Sephiroth's expression remained indiscernible which made Aeris unable to comprehend the validity of his comment. It was this realisation that caused Aeris' face to darken into the most frustrated expression that Sephiroth had ever seen on the girl's face.

"Do you think you're funny or something?" she all but growled, glaring daggers into the swordsman's cool Mako eyes. There were times Aeris more than wanted to slap the blank look off his face. Now was one of those times.

The swordsman's eyes narrowed. "You accuse me of lying?" he questioned calmly, however his voice held an underlying tone of warning which didn't escape the brunette's awareness.

But at that moment, Aeris didn't care.

"You are so...so...incorrigibly...cruel!...How can you say such things?" Aeris said in horror, unable to believe that the swordsman could find humour in death when all she could feel was painful guilt and such weighted sorrow.

"You do not believe me?"

The brunette's eyes narrowed, not understanding the swordsman's game. "She was dead Sephiroth! A dead person can't just get up by itself?" Aeris all but screamed as she raised her hands up in the air with emphasis, unable to believe that Sephiroth had the gall to say such a awful thing to someone who had died, that was until she remembered that he was the one to kill her.

"Regardless she is alive now and that is all that matters." Sephiroth replied harshly, interrupting the brunette's tantrum with a fierce glare. He was angered that nothing could go as planned when dealing with his pink clothed companion. It made him almost wish that Aeris was one of his soldiers and would accept his words with no back chat.

_'If only...but why.…why will she not listen to me?...I told her the truth...Would that then mean that she does not-'_

Aeris' jaw slackened as his words finally registered themselves into her mind. "W-what...?" she began in shock, shaking her head at the lunacy of the idea. "That's just ludicrous...Impossible...You're lying!" she exclaimed, staring at the swordsman as if he had grown a second head. "Stop playing these twisted mind games Sephiroth! Just tell me the truth, where did you put the body?"

Fire clashed with ice in a battle of wills, neither willing to relent their own ideals.

She did not believe him!

He could not believe her!

_'How dare she!'_

Sephiroth's expression appeared downright murderous as his emotions rose against the brunette's in a combative exchange of authority. His jaw was tensed and his mako eyes were smouldering at the thought that Aeris refused to believe him. 'How dare she!' his mind all but growled again. 'How dare she condemn me as a liar and glare at me so.' The look Aeris was giving him was more than enough to make him grasp his hands around her tiny neck and...

Sephiroth's eyes widened as he suddenly broke the girl's gaze, turning his head away from the brunette.

'This woman is driving me to madness! One moment I want to kiss her, the next I want to-... ' He couldn't even finish the sentence, for he was unable to believe how this girl could make him release a myriad of such raw and powerful emotions that he had never once had the problem of ever controlling before in his life. His palm clenched and twisted uneasily at his sides. Damn her for making him lose so much control, he mentally cursed.

The swordsman' gaze darkened as his eyes stared at the rising streak of gold on the horizon. "I cannot deal with this anymore," he thought irritably. 'This is getting beyond tedious...'

If she was going to dismiss his truth as lies, then Sephiroth was going to make sure that from now on his relationship with the girl would be no more than mere acquaintances. Cetra or not, if Aeris had no respect for his honour, then Sephiroth knew that his journey with her was going to be more difficult than he ever imagined it to be. But he could accept it. If anything, Sephiroth knew he could triumph over all of life's many arduous trials.

"Fine...believe what you want to believe," he answered coolly, refusing to stare back at Aeris. "We will be setting off soon. Make sure you are ready to leave. I will not accept anymore tardiness." Then with that Sephiroth strode past the brunette and began the work of dismantling her tent.

Her argument had died on her lips as she saw a tormented expression on his face just before he stepped past her.

_'What did he mean by...believe what you want to believe?'_

Aeris' brows furrowed in confusion as she watched Sephiroth dissemble their small camp with mechanical movements, seeming detached from his surroundings. She watched the swordsman with his head bent down, as he paused to remove his sword from his shoulder strap before kneeling down to the tent she slept in last night. Aeris noticed that the swordsman's actions were inelegant, and lacked his usual grace, as he tore away the guy ropes and pulled out the pegs from the ground with needless force. His actions were methodical as he removed the green canvas and folded the fabric with perfected precision that the brunette assumed was gained through years of practise. Aeris all the while noticed that Sephiroth's eyes were focused on the green material with an intensity that made her wonder why such a mundane task needed all of the swordsman's concentration, as if he needed to block out all interferences around him to dismantle a simple tent.

_'Block out all interferences...including me...'_

It was clear the swordsman was upset, but Aeris couldn't understand why. '_Aren't I supposed to be the one who should be angry?' _she thought in annoyance, yet a part of her was perplexed at the swordsman's peculiar actions. Usually when they both disagreed on something, Sephiroth refused to give up his argument regardless if it was about something important to something trivial.

_'But just now he so easily relented...why?'_

Aeris could not think of the answer on her own, and there was only one person who could tell her. The brunette rubbed the morning's chill off her shoulders. "Sephiroth?" she questioned, as she began small steps towards the distracted swordsman.

But Sephiroth continued on as if he never heard her, as he shoved the tent back into its nylon bag, before moving towards the girl's mattress and blankets, folding them back into their respectable packages with a perfection that could only be gained through experience in the army. All the while, his expression was hidden beneath his platinum bangs and so Aeris couldn't discern what look was resting on his face.

One thing was growing all the more apparent though to the brunette's observation.

_'Is he trying to ignore me?'_

There was only one way to find out.

"Sephiroth!" Aeris pleaded as she grasped onto the swordsman's arm which stiffened immediately from her touch. Although it was clear he did not want the contact, the swordsman made no move to push the brunette away, so Aeris continued kept her hand upon the warrior's bicep, waiting for her guardian to turn and face her. Yet Sephiroth continued to stare downwards at the bags below him, as if oblivious to the female behind him.

A pregnant pause filled the clearing.

Then Sephiroth released a deep sigh.

"What is it now Aeris?" he murmured quietly, yet coolly, however Aeris was able to pick up the cold edge which was added to her name. It seemed her prediction of Sephiroth being angry with her was indeed true. She knew she would have winced at his attitude towards her if she wasn't annoyed at herself too.

"Sephiroth," she began, as she slowly knelt down beside the swordsman, staring at the side profile of the swordsman's blank gaze. Aeris inhaled another calm breath.

"Sephiroth, you... cannot keep me in the dark...please, I know you are hiding something…"

The swordsman still remained still as a statue, and this awareness urged the brunette to continue on. "I know it must be about that girl..."

A muscle twitched on the swordsman's cheek.

"And...I don't care how horrid the truth is...whether you butchered her...or threw her to the wolves..."

Aeris winced as she felt the swordsman's bicep tighten in her grip.

"I-I wouldn't even hold it against you...only if you please tell me. I need to know for my own conscience... My heart is in pain from my own guilt...it trembles with each breath of life that rises in my lungs...as I know this breath of life can never be returned to that girls...and no matter how hard I will try to forget...this guilt...this darkness will slowly consume me until… I'm unsure whether I can or cannot continue my journey with you...All I want to do is pay respects to her resting place, nothing more...Sephiroth please...can you tell me where you put her?"

The swordsman's expression remained fierce as he stared off into the distance as if contemplating her words in his mind. Making a deliberate sigh of irritation, the swordsman shrugged his arm away from the girl's grasp and turned to face her with a cool expression. "Why does it matter...?" He questioned calmly, shrugging his shoulders in disinterest.

"It matters to me!" Aeris countered back, wanting to undercover the mysteries which the swordsman had kept hidden.

"You will not find her in this forest," Sephiroth replied quietly, as he slowly raised his head to the sky.

Aeris felt her voice clog up in her throat, confirming the worst. "...Then where is she?"

The swordsman sighed again. "I have already told you..." he stated in a voice that bellied his exasperation.

Aeris frowned as she remembered the swordsman's words. '_Regardless she is alive now and that is all that matters. _"Are you saying that she was never dead, but just critically injured or is it something else?" The girl offered, keeping her gaze firmly upon her guardian's.

Aeris placed her hand on the swordsman's arm once more.

_"Tell me Sephiroth, what exactly happened to her?"_

"_Where is she Sephiroth?"_

_"What are you hiding?"_

_**"Why don't you want me to know Sephiroth?"**_

That final question finally did it.

Sephiroth's face suddenly turned towards her, glaring with a ferocity that astounded the brunette. He looked utterly terrifying, and Aeris' emotions increased when his large hands clamped upon her small shoulders and forced her to look up at him.

"You want to know why?" He all but growled, as his head inched closer towards her, till his nose was a hairsbreadth away from her own. His warm breath was panting in her face, and for one frantic moment, Aeris remembered the deadly potential of the man beside her. Aeris felt her heart stop as his green enhanced orbs searched her own. swirling with many indefinable hues of mako power. His eyes held the secrets of his world of darkness, but no matter how far Aeris looked, all she could see was the glow of his irises, undulating around black pupils of onyx.

"You want to know why I hide you from the truth?" Sephiroth said in a dark tone, as he leant his head to the side till both their cheeks were touching side by side.

"It is because..." he whispered, as his tone went from hard, to downright sensual. His hands loosened on the girl's shoulders before slipping down to lightly hold the girl's arms in a pseudo-comforting manner.

"I-"

Aeris shivered from the warm breath on her ear, fighting for control of her nerves and her own sanity. His gaze were mesmerizing and Aeris knew that his eyes would continue to haunt her in her dreams. Sephiroth's words were going straight into her soul and she didn't truly know if she could handle the truth if it was as ghastly as she predicted in her mind. But nothing could have shocked her more than his next three words.

"I..._revived_ her..."

Aeris' control shattered to peaces.

---------------------------------------------------

**Whew, that chapter is finished. Well...Onto the next one!**

**I had fun with this one. I have had a few comments how people are somewhat confused with Seph and Aer's personality and arguments, however I am trying to graft their differences at the beginning as their relationship of conflict is slowly forming. Remember Aeris and Sephiroth lives' are like two different worlds and their relationship will never be a walk in the park since they have two differing ideologies and mixed disillusions. Hmmmn, the fateful chapter is getting ever closer...only a few more...YAY!**

**Please read and review.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer-seph4eva**


	50. New thinking

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**Chapter 50**

**New thinking**

**Disclaimer**

**Same as usual...since it is kinda obvious I don't own any of the FF series, I am going to leave this disclaimer as it is..**

**Author's notes.**

**Wow, thanks for the speedy reviews you guys, that was great! For that, I am gonna do this chapter in one day, starting from now!**

**WOOHOO! CHAPTER 50!**

**On with the fic!**

_"I...revived her..."_

_'Did he just say what I think he said?'_ the brunette thought in shock, as she pulled herself back to stare at the swordsman's stern expression. Aeris' mouth gaped open like a fish, unable to snap her lips closed at the surprise of his statement. She could not believe his words to be true...but then, Sephiroth did not look like he was lying, yet his face did not seem to reveal the truth either.

"Y-you revived her? As in brought her back to life?" Aeris questioned hesitantly, barely daring to hope that his words were indeed true. Her heart had suffered too many shocks as of late and she wouldn't have been surprised if it was her own mind making up what he said in an attempt to seek comfort from the horrific truth. Yet, she was not oblivious to the swordsman's dark frown after hearing her doubtful response, which made her feel more than a bit uneasy on what to believe.

"Isn't that what I just said?" He snapped irritably, before he removed his hands from the brunette, and swiftly returned to fastening the tent-bag with the remainder of the guy rope.

Aeris blinked at the sudden change of tension that left her heart throbbing with intense confusion and amazement.

"Y-you revived her...but how-?"

Aeris simply couldn't believe it. It simply couldn't be true! But somehow she knew from the look in the Sephiroth's glowing eyes that he was not lying. After being with him for so long Aeris realised that it did not seem to be his way. Yet how could it ever be possible? She continued to kneel beside him, feeling somewhat lost and confused at his words, as he worked beside her. He couldn't be pretending as his reflection showed his utter revulsion at her lack of faith in him. For some reason, that fact seemed to increase the discomfort in the brunette's belief in the man who saved her from Shinra. Regardless, she could not help but not accept his words. They were so preposterous. After all, she had never seen him display such a power, nor had she heard him mention about such a thing about reviving...

_'Or had he, and I merely cannot remember?'_

Aeris tried to think back, to a time and place where such a conversation could have been made. At that thought, the word 'materia' popped into her mind followed by other events which had taken place but a few days ago.

_**Materia...**_

_**Junon...**_

_**The dead body...**_

"Oh god..."

And then she remembered.

'Did he not mention one before that he had a materia which had the power to revive the dead?' Aeris thought, as her mind recessed back to a time where she saw a dead soldier lying in a bloodied cubicle, remembering the horrors that were revealed before her very eyes.

"_**Can't you revive him Seph? Is there any materia which could help him?"**_

"_**I have got Revive materia… however I cannot help anyone who has chosen the acts of Hari Kari..."**_

The memory swept through her mind like a freight-train, and her eyes widened at the remembrance of one of her first few trauma's she had experienced after travelling with her sword-wielding companion. Aeris cast a disbelieving look at the swordsman's back. At that time, she was too worried about getting caught, not to mention frightened and exhausted after travelling with no sleep from Midgar to Junon. It was truly no wonder she was able to forget a few things after everything had happened. It felt like she had been travelling for months, when in truth it had been less than a month. Now through this remembrance, the validity of Sephiroth's words was finally making sense. Sephiroth had told her that he had the power to bring back life to the dead. This realisation was alarming enough as she remembered her own reaction when the swordsman told her in Junon. It was the gory scene in the changing rooms which managed to reduce the impact of his words, but now as Aeris thought about it, she was truly unaware of the swordsman's true potential. "Oh my...he can bring back the dead..."

Then another realisation dawned within her.

'So he _**was**_ telling the truth.'

That fact in itself was astounding enough. Aeris placed a hand over her breast in a mixture of elation and relief at the news, unable to move her eyes from the man who had done nothing but shock her from the moment they had met. Aeris truly did not know what to think as her eyes blurred from the memory of last night and the way she treated him with so much anger and contempt of his violent actions. But now that she knew the girl was alive, she didn't know what to think. She was expecting Sephiroth to give a callous description of his actions; of when he dragged the girl by her hair and unceremoniously tossed her into the river. The fact that he even tried to help the girl, let alone grant back the life he stole... It showed once again how actions could contradict ones words and yet Aeris could not help but be baffled how her platinum haired companion had the power to completely destroy all first-impressions she once had of him.

'But still...what am I meant to feel?' Aeris thought in a mixture between awe, shock and utter bewilderment, as her eyes stayed fixed on the swordsman's face.

_'He killed her...'_

_'Yet revived her.'_

_'Yet he still killed her...'_

_'But...'_

_'I...'_

_'What does this mean?'_

_'Does that mean... I should forgive him?'_

_'But...why am I still so unsure...?'_

Aeris felt her own conscience gnaw at her insides, and for once she was regretful of her actions. Having been brought up with the knowledge of her differences in a world which shunned the strange, Aeris had relied on her independence and self belief to pull her through the depressing life in the slums. She could not say she was truly naive of the evils of the world. After living in Midgar as a child, she had encountered many life and death experiences, and it was only through wit and luck that she had managed to evade many horrors which lurked in the shadows of her childhood. She awoke each day to deal with more on going hardships, and the never-ending struggles of poverty and debt in a city of broken and hopeless dreams. The streets were piled with fallen ruins of twisted metal and the sludge of raw sewage. Families fought for survival; using their meagre rations to pay for food for their families. But then there were those who chose drink, gaining a artificial rapture from their meaningless life of nothingness. The air of the lower plate would always be thick with the putrid stench of yesterday, and sometimes Aeris did not understand how her adopted mother could so easily rise from her bed and paste on a smile for her for the next day. Then one day when Aeris was still very young, she travelled down with Elmyra to a small dilapidated church. Even at her young age, Aeris remembered wrinkling her nose at the mess of the building and how 'ugly' it looked. But that was before she went inside and passed the lines of empty pews and layers of dust. But then, despite the appearance of destruction, and the ruin which was revealed before her very eyes, a small bed of flowers grew between the broken rubble; their pastel shades of pink and lemon petals glistening below a golden shaft of light that fell from a small hole in the rooftops. The fragility of such beautiful flowers appeared to be a miracle of nature, in a place of dirt and darkness. It was in such a setting that Aeris remembered some very wise words from her adopted mother; words which the brunette had never since forgotten.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mummy, these flowers are really pretty."_

_**"Yes Aeris, they are...but...they are much more than that."**_

_"Really?"_

_**"Aeris...These flowers represent a miracle...These blooms are a sign that wherever there is destruction, life and purity will also be there to prevail even in the greatest darkness...like for any man or woman, the evils in this world may try to crush and hurt them; tempt their hearts into the deepest sorrow...but like these flowers, there will always be a light of hope in every form of darkness, and no matter how much it may be hidden...this inner beauty can always be found if you wish to seek it."**_

_"Inner beauty?"_

_**"Inner beauty is what's not revealed on the outside. Come here Aeris and look at this flower..."**_

_"...It looks boring and plain."_

_**"But it is still a little bud my darling. For you see Aeris, when we next return here, I believe it will be the most beautiful flower here."**_

_"Really?"_

_**"There are so many beautiful things in this world Aeris, waiting to be found. You just need to look for them."**_

_Aeris watched as Elmyra caressed the pink blossom in a loving manner; her voice turning almost wistful._

_**"...but maybe if one tried to search so much deeper in the darkness, then perhaps a more rarer kind of flower can be found..."**_

_"I don't understand mummy...Oh you mean there maybe even prettier flowers hidden in this church?"_

_**"Oh poppet...I am sure you will understand when you are older..."**_

_**"Remember only this Aeris...that when I was in fell into my darkest times... it was then...I found you...my treasured flower..."**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For some strange reason, Aeris felt like that memory had been one of the most moving lessons she had learned from her adopted mother. Even now, the memory seemed to connect with the thoughts she was currently thinking in her head on what to say to Sephiroth, however she was still unsure how or even why. Sephiroth had committed a sin yet at the same time he had redeemed himself by bringing the girl back to life with his materia. The conflict between both actions astounded the brunette. Sephiroth had revealed many times to her how he was unchangeable of his views, and had killed once before, right in front of her. But he did not revive _that_ man in Midgar, but he let a girl **live**. Aeris could not see what could have caused the swordsman to act so differently in such a short space of time. She remembered his look from last night, and where he '_**smiled**_' after his kill. But then the memory of their swim appeared into her mind, and then the gentleness of his powerful arms when he held her in the shallow water. He had even kissed her; twice, but he had not instigated any form of proper relationship between them. To Aeris, Sephiroth was an enigma of the greatest kind, and that the many facades he revealed, unravelled yet another unknown piece to his illusive being.

It then led back to the main question.

_**'Who exactly is Sephiroth?'**_

_'A cold blooded soldier of war?'_

_'A man of an ancient race, trying to find his place in the world?'_

_'Or maybe something else entirely?'_

_'What do I mean to him?'_

_'What does he mean to me?'_

This answers she was seeking were the key of whether or not she could truly forgive Sephiroth. But she knew the answers she was looking for could never be found through mere words; words can relay ambiguous connotations that can be interpreted as truth when if fact it was transfigured from a lie. Aeris realised that she needed to continue her journey with him to truly find out who her platinum haired companion truly was inside. She knew that she had only touched the tip of the iceberg, but she knew that she was going to keep on searching, and then eventually she would finally meet _him_. The Real Sephiroth.

Until then... Aeris had to compromise by relinquishing her doubt and questioning belief of Sephiroth, if she truly wanted to find out who he was. She would continue to be a part of his life, and find out what was beneath her companion's mask. She would not give up, and she would remain strong for him and for herself. If he said she was a Cetra, than that meant she was going to act like one and fulfil the wishes that both her mothers had asked her to accomplish.

But still...Aeris felt like she needed to say something, to do something. She had a dozen questions still buzzing through her head, not to forget she wanted to apologise for her behaviour. Aeris did not forget that she hit her companion when she now realised he did not deserve it, but she had a feeling that a simple sorry wouldn't work.

"Sephiroth..." The brunette whispered to herself, as her eyes followed his movements to the dying fire that he immediately extinguished with a single flick of his hand.

The swordsman hoisted the camping gear over his shoulder and clipped his sword back into place before rising to his full height in one graceful move.

"The sun has already risen. Let's go." Sephiroth commanded coolly, turning his head in the brunette's direction, however his eyes never made contact with the girl's face.

"Al-" Aeris didn't even have the chance to reply, as the swordsman turned away from her and continued on without her.

"Hey, don't leave without me," Aeris said in a light humour as she jogged to catch up with her fast paced companion. "If this pace continues on, then I will have to use a 'haste' spell to keep up with you."

The swordsman didn't respond to the girl's comment and continued on..

It seemed Sephiroth was still angry at her, not that Aeris was surprised or anything. He had the right to express whatever emotion he wanted to, as did she but...she still had a few questions to ask of him and she knew that it wasn't really the right time to do so anyway. Unless, she wanted to fall right back into another argument. But still the thoughts continued to plague her mind with every step she took.

_"When did Sephiroth revive Yuffie?"_

_"Why did he do it?_

_"How did he do it?"_

_"Was the girl alright?"_

_"Where did she go?"_

_"Why did he try to hide the truth from me?"_

_"Why did he not want me to know about Yuffie?"_

Aeris gazed at her companion's side profile as they continued to walk, watching as his silver bangs swayed gently against his defined cheekbones; his eyes looking forward to the horizons beyond. For now Aeris was going to momentarily push all her questions aside, for she knew she would gain the answers from him soon enough.

Then Sephiroth paused mid-step. The brunette watched her companion as he went into their green inventory bag, before he extracted a small red package and tossed it at her.

Aeris barely caught the item in surprise, gazing down at the package in her hands.

_It was a bar._

_A __**chocolate**__ bar._

Aeris felt her stomach rumble at the sight of it and she cast her astonished eyes to the swordsman whose eyes remained ever fixed upon the horizon.

"Thank you," the brunette said softly as she opened the foil wrapper to stare at the white chocolate chunks revealed to her. Now that she thought about it, she was 'really' hungry and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She could only wonder where the chocolate came from, but as she stared at the foreign wrapping, her mind assumed that her companion probably brought it along with the tent equipment they carried when she wasn't aware. But still, the idea of Sephiroth buying chocolate from a shop was still a unusual image in the girl's mind. It just showed another layer of her companion's complicated nature.

'But still...I never thought of him as the type to have a sweet tooth.' Aeris thought in mild amusement, as she broke a piece off and offered the piece of chocolate to the swordsman. After all, she did not want to be rude, and since Sephiroth was so courteous to get her 'breakfast', she had to give him some first before she ate some herself.

"Would you like some?" she asked softly, as she handed over the sweet confection to the swordsman

Sephiroth stared at the item in her hands, his face rigid and tense. But then he shook his head in decline, before he began to walk once more in a brisk pace, Aeris following in tow.

The brunette accepted his refusal by popping the offered piece into her own mouth, chewing and savouring the sweet flavour against her tongue. If he wasn't hungry, then she wasn't going to force him. If one thing Aeris had learned about Sephiroth, was that when he decided on something, nothing would ever change his mind.

Turning her gaze back to their path, Aeris observed the sky with unconcealed delight. The sun had finally risen enough to dye the skies in an array of colours that glowed with a warmth and beauty that Aeris was feeling inside; a sky which revealed a ray of hope after a night of death and darkness. The sight filled the brunette with a comfort that only a fresh new day could grant. But as she elated herself in the feelings of a new dawn, she was unaware that the trust she gained had all but _shattered_ inside the swordsman's cold beating heart.

_'She does not __**believe**__ me...'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cloud could not believe it. It was finally over. He had won. His backside ached from the relentless bouncing on the uncomfortable leather saddle. His fingers had cuts and scratches where the chocobo had unmercifully bitten him. He could have almost been happy if he still wasn't picking out the chocobo feathers from his clothes and hair. The blond mentally swore to himself that he was never going to ride on a chocobo _**ever **_again!

'But at least I still _won_...' He thought to himself as he forced his mind to go back to the present. After suffering the annoyance of the cheesy music, cheery crowds, and evil biting chocobos, AVALANCHE finally won their freedom and were even given an apology and consolation gift from Dio, the owner of the Gold Saucer. The said gift was what raised the blond's spirits after going through such embarrassing torture. The red buggy was exactly what he needed to cross over to the next continent, and on the plus side, the vehicle was more than big enough to sit all of his team-mates including extra room to sleep. Speaking of sleep...Cloud turned his head while driving to stare at Tifa who was resting peacefully. She was lying on her side across her seat, with her hands tucked beneath her head in blissful rapture.

"God damn it spike! stop **pervin'** on Tifa in her sleep and focus on not **crashin'** 'dis t'ing!"

Cloud jumped in shock as his eyes moved back to the front window screen, feeling the tinges of red creeping up his cheeks. Barret snorted after saying his statement, as he scratched the sides of his growing beard. It wasn't like he didn't know about his leader's attraction to his female friend. The problem was that it was far too obvious and it appeared that Cloud had a problem with thinking and driving at the same time, and he certainly did not want to end up in a crash just because his leader was doing googly eyes at his childhood crush. Red, who was sleeping, opened up his cat like eye, and gazed around the vehicle to find out what was going on. But after seeing Tifa's sleeping face, Barret's smug expression, and the blushing reflection of his leader, he decided he did not want to know.

_'Humans...'_

Doing a feline stretch, followed by a satisfied yawn, Red turned his gaze towards the window and looked out at the early morning sky before staring around at the landscape that they passed in silent contemplation.

Cloud, not wanting to embarrass himself further, concentrated on driving, and changing the gears every once and a while as the grassy terrain became more uneven. Clenching his hands tighter against the steering wheel, the blond pressed his foot on the accelerator, wanting to do nothing more than find Sephiroth and rescue Aeris. He knew now, without a doubt that Aeris was with Sephiroth. It simply made too much sense. But even so, he had so many questions which he wanted answering. He could not understand why Sephiroth would want someone like Aeris. Not that Aeris was not special of course, but Cloud could see no reasoning behind it. Sephiroth was not the type to kidnap someone, nor was he known for having female companions. In fact, Cloud remembered all the jokes and ill faced comments that was said behind his ultimate idol's back. He especially remembered listening in to one conversation on the first night he stayed inside the new recruit barracks in Midgar.

------------------

_**'Hey! Have you heard the rumours about General Sephiroth?"**_

_**"What of them?"**_

_**"You know..."**_

_**"Know what?"**_

_**"That he's..."**_

_**"What?"**_

_**"Not...normal..."**_

_**"How so?"**_

_**"You dolt! You-you know...not normal-nomal.."**_

_**"Normal-normal?"**_

_**"Sheesh, you are so thick. Gay man! You know... like when a man likes another man."**_

_**"Wha? What the hell made you think of THAT idea?"**_

_**"They say that he has never had a woman enter his apartment, and that the only person that goes in there is some First Class SOLDIER named Zack and some other SOLDIERS..."**_

_**"Oh god.."**_

_**"That means..."**_

_**"OOOoooOOOOOHHHHHH!"**_

_**"Yeah and the bondage stuff he wears. What's with the belts and leather?...oh and that hair? That colour can't be natural."**_

_**"Yeah he always looks like he must spend hours pimping himself up."**_

_**" He is so definitely gay."**_

_**" No doubts about it. "**_

_**"But you have to admit he does look hot in that leather, I wonder how good he is in the sack?"**_

_**"What...you don't mean… that you are...?"**_

_**"Well...yeah, of course I am, even if I wasn't, even a straight guy would be tempted to swing 180' if he could sleep in General Sephiroth's bed."**_

_**"Yeah...I-know what'cha mean...he's way prettier than my girlfriend...her face is like a horse...the only reason I keep her is cause she has big ti---"**_

_--------------------------_

Cloud's brain temporarily shut down at the retarded memory. It was strange how the mind worked. Sometimes when he tried to think of the past times in Shinra as a SOLDIER, all he could remember was a blank, but then other times when he thought of the past, his mind could go back to remember so much irrelevant crap. Shaking his head of all his worthless thoughts, Cloud tried to refocus back to the point at hand. Sephiroth did not have female companions, which led the blond to wonder for what purpose did Sephiroth have Aeris for...

"Unless..." Cloud's brows narrowed as another idea soon dawned upon him. "Aeris was only a tool to lure me in." As the blond was too deep in thought, he was unaware that his driving skills had lapsed until he heard a sudden shout from behind him.

"Cloud! Look!"

Hearing Tifa's proclaimed cry, the blond turned wide eyes in the direction of where the brunette was pointing.

"Huh...what's that?"

He could certainly see that something was out there. His first thought that it was a monster, but then that idea vanished immediately when he realised that monsters did not randomly sleep in the fields, nor did they share humanoid features. His eyes squinted over the dashboard. The mako in his eyes intensified to gaze at whatever was out in the distance. For some strange reason, it did look familiar. It was only when he got closer was then when he realised what...or more precisely who it was.

"Hey look! It is that Yuffie girl?" Tifa exclaimed, as she leaned over her chair to gaze at the sight before her.

Barret copied the martial artist's actions, as his leader pulled the vehicle to a stop. "Hey Cloud, it's that damn kid again," the burly gunman said in disinterest, as his dark brown eyes scrutinised the girl. To him, it looked like the girl had been ran over by a dozen chocobos. Her clothes were torn and dirtied, and there was splotches of blood marring her clothes and face. It was easy enough to see that the girl had been clearly roughed up and even Barret could not help but feel a little sympathy at the cheeky thief.

Cloud stared at the Wutain ninja in the driver's seat pondering over his actions. But before he could make a decision, he heard the swish of the buggy door lift open, and watched in confusion as Tifa and Red ran out to the girl's unconscious body. Unfastening his seatbelt, the blond followed Barret out of the vehicle, all the while staring at his companions tending over the girl. Tifa placed her hands over the girl's neck, searching for

a pulse.

"How is she?" Cloud asked as he knelt beside the Zangan fighter.

"She's not dead. Just unconscious," the brunette replied as she stared over the girl's sleeping body. But as she stared down at the ninja, something seemed a little off.

"Actually," Tifa thought out loud. "She doesn't even look injured. There are no cuts or bruises on her body despite her clothes being wet and tattered."

Red sniffed beside the girl's face, as if her scent could lead him to what had exactly happened to her. Inhaling her grassy scent once more, the fire beast shook his head in irritation. He could smell, earth, grass and _water _on the girl's skin. On closer speculation, Red saw the droplets of water that was sliding from the girl's forehead.

"So what do you think has happened to her?" Cloud questioned as he scrutinised Yuffie's calm expression.

"She smells like she has been in the river," Red replied softly as she turned his wise gaze to his leader.

Tifa's expression grew thoughtful. "So you think she fell in the river...but a fall in the river wouldn't cause such rips such as these," the brunette said as she pointed at a clean swipe across the girl's back where her green vest hung across her in two pieces.

"And what about these-"

Tifa's words grew silent as Yuffie began to move beneath her, tossing her head as if possessed by an evil demon. Her face configured in a mixture of surprise and horror, as her body began to shift and struggle from an invisible force. The girl's words came off in mumbles and cries, and everyone watched as fresh tears pooled down the sides of the ninja's smudged cheeks.

"N-no-no...stop...please...don't...kill-kill me...N-n-N-NO!"

Suddenly stormy grey eyes locked onto mako blue.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuffie screeched as she scrambled backwards in fear. She had the nightmare of all nightmares, and now she realised that even when she was awake, she was still living in one.

"Keep away from me!" She all but cried, as her shoulders trembled in absolute terror.

"Hey! Calm down," Cloud said in a soft tone, surprised at the girl's sudden reaction towards him. She actually looked frightened of him. "We're not gonna hurt you."

Regardless Yuffie still cast her doe eyes across each AVALANCHE member that surrounded her, before looking down at the weapons they all possessed. Her eyes caught the glint of Cloud's magnificent broadsword, and she felt her lips tremble in fear.

"Hey what happened?" Cloud asked once the ninja's attention had moved back to his face. He couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved at the traumatised expression that was clearly written across the girl's face. Only Shiva could know what must have scared the girl so.

At the blond's question, Yuffie's gaze fell to her thighs where her calloused fingers clenched and twisted on her lap.

"Hey Yuffie, are you alright?" Cloud asked softly as he leaned towards her. However the ninja scurried even further backwards, before yelping in surprise when she remembered about the red dog demon that was sitting right behind her.

"It looks like you have been run over by a chocobo," Cloud said lightly, wondering if he changed the direction of his questions, then the girl may tell him what had exactly happened to her.

"Yeah...Or maybe you chose the wrong traveller to steal from?" Barret muttered beneath his breath, however everyone managed to hear him.

The ninja's eyes flared at the gun-man's words. "Shut up!" Yuffie exclaimed as new tears slipped down her face. "You know nothing!"

Barret's expression slipped into worry as the girl rolled up into a foetal ball, as if in an attempt to hide herself from the world and everyone who stood around her.

Yuffie bowed her head closer inside the barrier of her arms. She closed her eyes to only snap them open again when 'his' haunting green eyes glared at her in her mind. She couldn't escape from his face and all she could remember was '_**her**_ ' soft green eyes, before a burning pain slashed across her insides. More tears fell from her dark lashes, as she tightened her arms around herself. She felt the presence of a comforting hand upon her shoulder, and Yuffie slowly raised her head to stare into Cloud's warm blue gaze.

'They are so much like his...yet less scary...' The ninja thought to herself as she gazed at the blond, seeing nothing other than concern in his handsome face, then at the gloved hand on her bare shoulder. His concern actually looked genuine.

_'Genuine..'_

The thought surprised the ninja as she had never had a stranger wish to give her comfort, let alone from a person who she had recently stolen from. Feeling a gentle squeeze on her shoulder, Yuffie decided to tell him everything that happened.

"...Well," Yuffie began in a dejected voice "...if I knew that...that...the pink and prissy girl was the-the General Sephiroth's whore then I wouldn't have even touched her with a ten foot barge pole!"

Cloud's eyes sharpened in shock as his hand fell from the ninja's shoulder. "Wait! What did you say?"

Yuffie let out another sniff. "Well if I..."

"No not that, did you just say Sephiroth?" Everyone exclaimed as they turned all astonished eyes on the terrified girl.

**I think I'll leave it there. What do you guys think? It still wasn't long enough but I am going to work soon and I thought this was a nice place to finish it off. The development of the characters are proceeding nicely and AVALANCHE have once again found Yuffie.**

**Please don't forget to review you guys, I love reading your ideas and opinions about this story.**

**Ja ne**

**Aer-seph4eva**

**Any questions or comments?**

**Just click on my username and feel free to email me about anything.**


	51. Repaired and broken amities

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**5335 words**

**Chapter 51**

**Repaired and Broken Amities**

**Disclaimer**

Same as usual...since it is kinda obvious I don't own any of the FF series, I am going to leave this disclaimer as it is..

**Author's notes.**

**Whew. I have finally got past the big FIVE-O chapter! Yay! I am in a neutral mood today since I have recently received my A level results. They are good but I still have no university to go to...pouts. Ah well, I'll probably take a year out to go travelling around the world or maybe I'll try to become an entrepreneur. LOL. Anywho, I'm glad to be back...oh, I just remembered something that really pissed me off a week ago. If any of you guys were wondering why I haven't updated in the last few weeks it was because I was typing up my LENGTHY KH2 ficcy for Chapter d, HOWEVER my blasted computer crashed and I lost over 45 pages of typed work. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I cannot even understand why because I have saved every other page or so, and it just has...entirely disappeared off my computer...frowns. Either way I am pretty annoyed over that since I wrote a rather nice battle between Riku and Seymour, and how Sora ends up in the FF8 world and even a great scene where Aeris and Sephiroth get reacquainted in their new world of the Unknown...sigh.**

**Feh...ah well...it could be worse...well...urrrrr...I can't think of anything at the moment...but...ah...on with the fic!**

_**Visions of darkness burned themselves into his mind and soul...**_

Rufus hacked and coughed; his body shivering with fierce quakes that shook his form down to his very core. Pulling back a hand from his mouth, the blond was dimly aware of the dark crimson flecks staining his palm.

'Not again,' he groaned, as he sluggishly moved himself out of his bed, wincing sharply when a headache decided to make itself known in the back of the young President's head. Feeling the familiar rise of bile slowly creeping up his throat, Rufus stumbled towards the bathroom, and unpleasantly vomited all of the contents of his stomach into his washbasin. As he slowly raised his blurry vision from the porcelain sink and upwards into the large mirror in front of him, Rufus stared at his reflection; seeing a face of a man that he barely recognised. His face looked old and haggard; his skin looking more like withered grey parchment that stretched across his bones in a revoltingly gaunt manner than his usual youthful complexion; his youth was something everyone had always worshipped him for. Yet such imperfections went unnoticed to Rufus, as he could see something far greater beneath his sickly pale faced countenance.

_'My eyes..'_

His bright cerulean eyes now gleamed of foreign powers that he had dreamed of for his entire life. The demonic glow was a mark of power that flowed through his veins. The shades of cerulean and sapphire swirled within his mako infused depths; the colours seeming to scream out with a lustre of life that no mere human could ever possess; until now. He had ascended beyond the powers of a normal man. He had overthrown his weakling father and was nearly at the pinnacle of becoming just like the idol he worshipped. 'He' who was a forge of power and perfection in a single form; a single body. He who was respected as much as he was feared to everyone who knew of him..

_'Power' and 'Perfection' aligned into one heart, one soul, one body._

And that was what Rufus could ever want, would ever want; even if he had to sell his soul to the devil to do so...

**Back to Avalanche...**

"No not that, did you just say _**Sephiroth**_?" Everyone exclaimed as they turned all astonished eyes on the terrified girl.

"Well what if I did?" Yuffie shouted back, alarmed at how all of these strangers surrounding her had became so interested after hearing that 'mass murderer's' name.

Cloud ignored the girl's brattish tone for he was indeed more interested in what the ninja could possibly know. "And you said he was with a female? What did she look like? Did she look okay?" the blond fired one question after another; leaning his face so that his nose was mere inches from the teen's.

"And why should I tell you _'Cloud'_?" Yuffie snapped back, as she leaned away from the sword wielding Ex-SOLDIER. "Why would you care about a bitch that was to blame for me almost dying..." The teen shook her head. "No, not _almost _dying...I DID **DIE**!"

Cloud watched as the teen began to emotionally break down before his very eyes, and for once, the blond wished he knew what to say to console to the traumatised girl. He still did not know why Yuffie kept on speaking about Aeris in such a derogatory manner; if it was indeed Aeris that was held captive by Sephiroth. He could not understand how the girl's clothes were so torn and damaged; almost as if she barely survived a great battle. The strange thing was that there were no signs of wounds or bleeding on the ninja's skin despite the obvious rips that looked like they were created by a knife or sword. It was all these unanswered mysteries that made the blond realise how close he was to uncovering the truth of what exactly happened to Yuffie and even finding out the whereabouts of his long lost companion.

"Yuffie, tell us what happened," the blond pleaded softly in a low tone.

The ninja sniffed once more. "And why do you want to know?"

"Because-" Cloud began, however Yuffie wasn't listening as she rambled her agitated thoughts off a mile a minute.

"...what good will it do to tell you unless...you're on General Sephiroth's side! You're allies, aren't you?!" Yuffie accused as she waved menacing finger into the blond's puzzled face. "I'm right aren't I? You're friends with that demon and his bitch aren't you? You're gonna try to kill me like he did with me!"

That was the final straw for the blond haired AVALANCHE leader.

"That's enough Yuffie!" Cloud snapped, as his eyes narrowed in warning. "Just calm down. I am not going to hurt you. All I want are a few questions answered and then I'll let you go."

Yuffie continued to glare back at the frigid faced swordsman. The girl then turned her face away from Cloud, to only regret it when she gazed at the hard expression of Red; the red furred beast she had met in Costa Del Sol. Licking her now dried lips with unease, Yuffie turned her gaze back to the handsome blond, mustering up her own strength in herself to prevent herself from curling up into a pathetic ball and sobbing like she had never sobbed before. But she managed to remain composed for she knew she was better than the average girl. Wutain ninjas do not cry! She knew she was strong! She was powerful! She knew she was the best!

_'But then why...why can I feel tears slipping down my own face?'_

_"I..." _The ninja said weakly, as she inhaled a deep breath; her facial expression drooping between a mixture of shame and fear.

_**'Can I even trust these guys?'**_

_**'I am not sure...'**_

_**'Cloud...His eyes gleam with an unnatural glow; He has the eyes of mako. The eyes of my enemy.'**_

_**'But...he said that he is not going to hurt me.'**_

_**'And he seems to care...'**_

_**'Plus he is somewhat of a cutie...'**_

And with that final thought in her mind, Yuffie began to tell them her story.

xxx

**Back to our favourite couple...**

"Sephiroth?"

"---------"

"Are we there yet?"

"---------"

"Is that a no?"

"---------"

It was certainly clear that Sephiroth did not want to talk to her. Despite everything she tried, the swordsman would only nod, frown or merely huff and walk on a few extra steps in front of her despite what Aeris said to him. She had tried asking practical questions from 'How far have we got to go?', to 'Are there any towns nearby?' but her platinum haired companion was as enjoyable to talk to as a brick wall, or perhaps a pretty flower, since a brick wall wasn't that attractive to stare at while Sephiroth if anything was the most loveliest piece of eye candy she had ever seen. That thought in itself caused the brunette to laugh out loud, which in effect drew the swordsman's attention.

"What is it?" he asked sharply with the same perpetual frown that had been etched on his frown since the morning they had awoken.

Aeris managed to contain her giggling at the dark glower the swordsman was now giving her. "N-nothing. I was just thinking to myself," she responded with light mirth to which the swordsman huffed before turning away to look at the distance.

They both continued their trek on in silence. Every once in a while, Aeris moved the straps of her backpack that Sephiroth had given her to carry while he held the rest of the gear in his giant army issue one. As she stared at the huge monstrosity of a bag on the swordsman's shoulders, it made her more in awe that no matter what Sephiroth did, the swordsman remained to appear as sleek and elegant even with a bag that almost rivalled the length of Masamune upon his back. He did not even look tired and they had not taken any breaks since they began walking. Aeris quickened her steps so that she was now walking alongside the dark clothed swordsman. Even from the side profile, the brunette could clearly see that Sephiroth was not suffering from any form of fatigue. There were no drips of perspiration dripping down his brow nor were their any blushes of tire from the sun. His breaths remained ever silent, while his long strides remained ever firm and strong. She wasn't even sure if he had slept a wink last night! The equipment in their inventory seemed too light if Sephiroth had bought another sleeping bag, and it wouldn't seem surprising for Sephiroth to not need any sleep since he had an endless list of other supernatural abilities. Aeris could have been almost jealous of the pale haired Adonis walking beside her if it were not for his temperamental personality.

_'Maybe if he actually tried sleeping a little bit more then he may be less grouchy in the mornings,'_ the brunette thought to herself, as stared up and down at the swordsman's impeccable attire. '_And maybe...maybe if he lost all that black and tried wearing something happier then he wouldn't be so morbid...it surely can't be comfortable wearing all that leather and armour when it is so hot...'_

Sephiroth did not need to have supernatural abilities to know that someone was blatantly staring at him. Most especially when that person was no further than a few feet away. Keeping his face in the direction of his destination ahead, the swordsman moved his aquamarine gaze to his left and as he expected, Aeris was staring at him with the a look that only an young child could muster.

_'Innocent...far too innocent,' _Sephiroth thought to himself, as the green eyed brunette continued to look at him as if searching for some long lost data about him that was imbedded in the side of his left cheek.

The ex-General continued to stare at his strangely annoying companion, already awaiting the next annoying question.

She did not deny him of his expectations.

"Ummm...Sephiroth, why do you wear a coat when it is so hot?"

"…..." The swordsman as expected, frowned, before muttering to himself as he continued his relentless pace.

_'Was she always this annoying, or have I simply had too much on my mind these last few nights to pay attention?'_

No answer seemed to come to him and the swordsman tried to tune out the girl's voice and concentrate on his surroundings. Strangely enough, no monsters were anywhere near the fields they were trekking which Sephiroth found undeniably odd and somewhat unfortunate. He was really itching to do something. His hands twisted and fisted at his sides with unease. But then the swordsman's thoughts were then broken by the brunette's next words.

"Why don't you just take it off?"

At these words, Sephiroth's footsteps stilled for the first time since they had started their walk. Aeris felt herself jump at his sudden action and the sudden attention she was now receiving from the once sullen swordsman. Giving her a venomous look, Sephiroth snorted at the girl with mild derision.

"You would like that, wouldn't you Aeris?" The words slipped out of his mouth before he registered their meaning. It was obvious that the brunette was trying to strike up a conversation with him and at this moment, the swordsman was in no mood to be drawn back into their typical bantering about irrelevant and superficial rubbish. It was only when he saw the brunette's wide eyed expression that he realised the implication of its sarcastic meaning. Too tired to even deal with embarrassment, the swordsman shook his head and turned away. "Forget what I said," he muttered to his shocked companion, although he knew the words were more for himself than anything else.

_'Take it off...ugh...this heat must really be getting to me...' _Sephiroth thought to himself as he continued onwards, not even bothering to turn behind him to see if the brunette was following him. He knew that since last night, he had no patience to deal with his Cetrian companion or her totally random if not somewhat pointless bantering today. But luckily enough for the swordsman, Aeris did not respond to his comment, and was silent for the rest of the day.

xxx

"And that is what happened!" Yuffie finished, as she summoned her most grumpy expression on her face. "Happy now?"

AVALANCHE were stunned speechless.

Cloud did not know what to think. He was experiencing a myriad of emotions. Confusion and anger. Worry and surprise. But above all else Cloud was relieved. Aeris was alive! For the last few nights, Cloud had wondered whether or not he made the right decision crossing through Junon so easily, not to forget not searching through the other plates of Midgar before he left the dilapidated city. The thought of how his team could have missed Aeris unknowingly had silently tormented the taciturn Ex-SOLDIER with unwelcome guilt. But now he knew that he was on the trail of the young flower maiden, and that he was sure that she was not rotting away inside the cells of the Shinra prisons, Cloud was now more than psyched up to find her. But even through the realisation that Aeris was alive and away from Shinra, that did not mean she was 'safe'. It had been finally confirmed. Aeris was travelling with Sephiroth, whether as willing or as a captive prisoner the blond did not know. What he _did _know was that he was going to find her, and if Sephiroth had hurt her, there would be hell to pay!

Tifa looked unnaturally pale after hearing the supposedly dead swordsman's name once more. Every time she heard the three syllables, she felt a phantom throb of pain across her torso; the place where Sephiroth had almost killed her. This was one of the main reasons why the brunette could empathise with the Yuffie's fear; for she had felt it herself when she stared at his crazed glowing eyes, and watched in horror as his long silver sword fell upon her frozen body. Tifa raised her gloved fingers across her hidden scar. Her once warm cinnamon eyes darkened into a memory of blood and death.

"So...you are tellin me dat after you beat up our friend, Sephiroth beat the shit out of ya?" Barret asked casually, although his facial expression was more than enough of a sign that he wasn't sure to take Yuffie's words too seriously. He was most especially annoyed when Yuffie had told them that she had hurt Aeris. To him, it made him fully support the Ex-Shinra General's justice on the annoying brat. "_Hey Cloud, is Sephiroth really such a bad guy?"_ Barret muttered to the blond, however his tone was loud enough for all to hear.

"SHUT UP!" Yuffie screamed, as she leapt up to face the dark skinned gunman.

"Sephiroth didn't just hurt me. He KILLED ME!" Yuffie snarled back, before pausing as another thought came to her. "Hey! Did you say that stupid pink clothed whore was your friend!"

"Don't call Aeris a whore," Cloud replied with a frown on his face. "And Barret's right. Aeris is our friend and we are trying to find her."

"But he just insulted me!" The ninja protested to the un-amused blond. "Come on Cloud, can't you see I'm still traumatised and I don't need such such MEAN comments coming from him!" Yuffie finished as she directed her pointing hand at the burly gunman.

The blond shook his head. "Regardless, that's not import-."

Yuffie opened her mouth. "But-."

Blue eyes darkened in exasperation. "Regardless, that is not important now Yuffie."

Yuffie pouted. It seemed that the cute blond, was starting to become less cute in the teen's adolescent mind.

"Cloud?" Tifa patted the blond's shoulder.

"Hnn?"

"Well, why don't we ask Yuffie to show us where she last saw Aeris and h-him?" Tifa questioned. "That way we can truly find out whether or not this girl is telling the entire truth."

"Yeah. Good idea Teef!" Barret exclaimed, to which the busty brunette nodded in gratitude.

"That is a good idea Tifa," Red responded as he lazily swished his tail behind him. "That way, we can search for clues in the direction that they went."

As AVALANCHE continued to talk among themselves of their plans, they were unaware of a certain ninja who was slowly becoming nauseous at the realisation of what the direction of their conversation was leading towards.

_'Uh oh...They'll...they'll want me to show them where S-Se-se-Sep-__**he **__is?'_

Yuffie's face considerably paled at the thought, as she remembered a certain swordsman's words.

_'...you will feel the pain of __**ten deaths **__before I finally allow your __**mutilated body**__ to rest.'_

" ... " Yuffie definitely did not want to meet her executioner, or his strange weak girlfriend ever again. But from the way that Cloud and his friends were chatting, it seemed that if she stayed any longer with this 'AVALANCHE' group, she would surely end up skewered on his gigantic sword!

"So it has been decided. Yuffie will be coming with us then," Cloud stated firmly, finishing his decision with a nod of his head. Tilting his head to the side, the blond addressed the Wutainese ninja once more. "So what do you say Yuffie?"

The four sets of eyes stared at the teen whose expression was mixed between horror and fury.

"Nu-uh. No! I'm not going back there! He'll definitely kill me this time! For good!" Yuffie all but cried, as she tried to push herself away from the group in an attempt to give herself as much distance away from them as possible. However, she could not get any further due to Barret's immense size blocking the way, and since Yuffie was still unnerved to go anywhere near the talking red beast, she knew escape was futile.

"Hey, It isn't like you are going alone," Tifa said softly, as she placed a gloved palm on the girl's left shoulder.

"Yeah, we will be coming with you too," Cloud added, as he copied the brunette's actions on Yuffie's right.

"But-but..." Yuffie tried to protest as she felt her composure crumble within her. She had the strangest feeling that even if she did not agree to their offer, she would probably end up being dragged there kicking and screaming all the way to her demise. The ninja gulped in rising fear of her fate, as she raised her head to the heavens wondering why the Gods had cursed her so.

"Why the reluctance girl?" Barret asked. "Unless, w'at you said is one big fat lie and that d'ere is no such campsite for you to back everyt'in up you have jus' said?"

Barret's words only managed to fuel up the girl's fear into fury. "Why would I be lying?!" Yuffie all but exclaimed, as she pointing down at the long tear marks across her Wutain clothes. "Do you think I did this to myself? Do you! I am not some masochistic freak!" The ninja finished with a high pitched screech, which caused Red to visibly wince from the girl's voice.

Tifa frowned upon the gunman's words. "Barret. Stop torturing the girl," she reprimanded, as she gave a swift punch to his shoulder. Then in a lower tone, she added.

"If what that girl says is the truth, then she has every right to be reluctant to meet someone like Sephiroth again."

"But Teef," Barret began in the same low tenor. "I thought you hated dis girl from all da bad stuff she said about you in Costa Del Sol."

The brunette shook her head in disagreement. "That is all in the past Barret," she replied softly as her chestnut orbs fell upon the bedraggled ninja. "Now we have to deal with the present."

_'For if what this girl says is true, then I don't know what I could do to stop such a man like Sephiroth...'_

The brunette's gaze moved unconsciously towards her blond haired leader, who was strangely enough facing away from the group and was staring up at the fair skies above them. To Tifa, it appeared like Cloud was detached from everything around him; from the very horrors that he had suffered, to the dangers that they would soon face. His pale face remained ever serene towards the heavens which reflected a deceiving picture of lazy summer days beneath a cloud filled sky. It was not uncommon to see Cloud so distant and in thought with himself. Ever since he had returned to her, he was prone to lapsing into a consciousness not found on the world in which regular people lived. His facial expression unveiled an outlook of pseudo-peace as he stared towards the candyfloss clouds that gently glided across a canvas of blue, white, and gold.

In these moments, Cloud appeared untouchable and it made Tifa wonder what thoughts were crossing the blond's mind. Was he thinking of Nibelheim now? Was he thinking of the way the heaven's would open up as he stared alone upon the water-tower? Was he thinking of her, and their final night they shared together, as the stars glittered with blossoming love? Or was he thinking of the present? Was he thinking of Sephiroth, and the deep rooted hatred he held for both Shinra and their greatest swordsman? Or was he thinking of Aeris and his desire to find her...or maybe he was thinking of entirely nothing at all?

_'Cloud was never an open person.'_

Tifa remembered the first time she saw Cloud in Midgar. His once sky blue eyes that she loved and cherished had glazed over into an icy tone of mako, cold and empty of the innocence he once held all those years ago. It was during those years Tifa was there at the blond's every need. She realised from the moment she sat with him on the steps of her bar that Cloud's entire body and spirit had been completely shattered by the past. From every tear and every scream he uttered in his Mako induced nightmares, Tifa never failed to give up on his tormented soul. It made her wonder how much trauma Cloud must have suffered and endured in the past to forget the nightmare that happened in their hometown. Sometimes she wondered if he was indeed that same blond haired soldier who cradled broken body in the Nibelheim reactor. Maybe it was all a dream. A fantasy.. A figment of her imagination to keep her alive so that her Master Zangan could save her. She prayed to herself that it was him, and not a delusion from her pain-ridden mind which made her see her prince in shining armour in the body of a nameless face. It seemed her mind was trying to transfigure her memories of five years ago into nothing but a dream, corrupted by her own inner worries and fears in her mind. But then Tifa, realised that her scarred chest revealed more than any twisted dream had to offer. It was proof enough that in that night in Nibelheim; she had bled, she had screamed and cried. It was Sephiroth's brand on her chest which showed to Tifa, that in her memory of fire and blood; she had almost _died_.

Cloud's eyes closed, seeming unaware of his surroundings although such an idea couldn't have been any more of a lie. The blond felt the southern winds caress his honey hued bangs, as he contemplated the Tifa's earlier words in his mind. _'That is in the past...Now we have to deal with the present.'_

'past?'

_'...present?'_

_**'Time?'**_

It was odd how life and existence could be defined into a format so simple as the word time. Tifa's words gave him strange comfort of how the complexities in his mind; the problems of the past and the void pieces in his mind could be so easily disregarded for the present- the future. In a way, Cloud knew that Tifa's words rang true. The present would bring him forward to his fate, whatever that fate could be; while his past could only digress his soul back into tortured nightmares which lay dormant in his mind. In the past, he could only learn what he already knew, and would only suffer from all that he had suffered from. At least in the present, he could turn himself away from the mindless search of all but forgotten memories. Now he knew he could create new ones; memories that he would make sure he would never, **ever** forget. Turning his attention towards his team-members with a look of morbid calmness, Cloud reopened his eyes to gaze at the faces of his friends, before he bent his head down to gaze at a certain short haired ninja. "So Yuffie are you going to help us or not?" the blond asked in a dead-pan tone; his dark eyes seeming violet with the intenseness of his stare.

Yuffie felt her composure fumble even more beneath his heated gaze.

"Well...mnnnnn...I" Yuffie started hesitantly, followed by a chuckle of weak laughter. "I-I am not sure."

Cloud sighed then, bowing his head and closing his eyes in a look of disappointment. The seconds crept by and the ninja could not help but feel disquieted by the silence of the people around her; most especially the blond whose face looked so saddened by her answer. Then slowly, Cloud's eyes opened once more and Yuffie felt herself falling within his glowing gaze.

"Yuffie, please."

The ninja felt her wall of reluctance instantly crumble from the blond's pleading tone and softened expression. Turning her head to the side in a mixture of annoyance of herself and shame, Yuffie knew that she had fallen into their trap willingly. But even so, the ninja did not want to take anymore chances with her life. She knew she was no cat, and by far she had exceeded her amount of luck from yesterday to last her for a lifetime. "Alright, I will take you to their camping grounds if you promise me one thing Cloud," Yuffie said, while dipping her head down to stare at her dirty boots.

The blond tilted his head towards the side. "What is it?"

The teen moved her hands behind her back, while rubbing her right toe into the ground beneath her in an almost coy look. "Do-do you promise not to let Sephiroth kill me again?" Yuffie asked softly, appearing more like a child that she was, than that of the skilled Wutai ninja she made herself out to be.

"We can't pr-" Tifa began.

"I promise," Cloud agreed as he went passed a shocked brunette and planted a firm hand on the ninja's shoulder. Yuffie gasped more in surprise that the man agreed to protect her despite their previous misgivings with one another. Whipping her head up to stare at the blond, Yuffie made a noise of glee before quite literally _glomping_ the blond with all her might. Cloud surprised that the girl would do such an action, almost fell back from the force, however he managed to maintain his balance by a stumbling backwards a few steps. Then as quickly as the girl latched upon him, she leapt away and began rushing off towards their buggy with a boisterous bounce in her step.

"Hey you guys follow me!" Yuffie called out to AVALANCHE, as she waved her arms around in excitement, looking nothing like the downtrodden girl she was moments before. Cloud turned to the others and made a soft shrug, as he noted their dubious expressions. It was obvious that Tifa appeared the most disgruntled with the new girl's presence while Barret and Red faces were more blank with bemusement. Regardless, the blond gestured them back towards the vehicle, where an eager teen was hopping up and down with impatience.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" She ranted as the blond unlocked the door for Barret, Red, and Tifa to enter. He was about to enter himself before he felt a timid pat on his shoulder.

"What is it?" The blond asked as he turned to see Yuffie's face scant inches from his own.

"Uh...Cloud I want to thank you."

The blond's brow furrowed. "For what?"

"Everything!" Yuffie exclaimed as she again giving another hasty hug before bounding into the vehicle. In all those five seconds, all the blond could do was blink. Shaking his head of his bemused thoughts, the leader of AVALANCHE entered the buggy, unaware that his pocket had just strangely become two thousand gil lighter.

**Whew. This chapter was quite blank for the Aer/Seph side, but this chapter was more for AVALANCHE than for the troubled couple...Hmmm, Chapter 51...I am so close to reaching the climax of this section of this story that I can't wait! Especially when Vincent will be brought into the equation. There is gonna be so much conflict and heart-ache, not to forget angsty darkness Yay! Only a few more chappies to go and then section will be finally sealed up to a closure!**

**Oh BTW, has anyone bought any of the FF-Advent children figurines yet? My brother was so great and found me Sephiroth figure in Northampton for £16.00! ($30.00 ish). Is that a bargain or what? The best thing is that you can move Sephiroth into almost any pose you want! winkwink It is somewhat strange to write about Sephiroth since my figure is staring back at me and it doesn't help since I have posed Masamune's blade in the direction of my face...urrr hopefully there won't be any earthquakes anytime soon, ehehe he? that sword is far too long for its own good! ...um...well at least Sephiroth is being a great muse to me at the moment. It was seeing him that gave me the inspiration to write this chapter today! Thank you Sephy. pauses a moment to give plastic statue a fan-girl cuddle Ahem!**

**Anywho...**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**Any questions or comments? You can contact me on my email by clicking on the username at the top of the page!**

**P.S**

**Does anyone know the date when AC will be coming out in Europe? I know it's coming on in Japan and America more or less on the same day in September (14 or 15th) but there has been no word about it from the Square Enix in England...pouts...ah well...it seems I'll have to buy AC on eBay then! LOL. (Another pay cheque wasted on extortionate eBay items and pricey posting and shipping)**


	52. Truth revealed

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**7528**

**Chapter 52**

**Truth revealed**

**Disclaimer**

Same as usual...since it is kinda obvious that I don't own any of the FF series, I am going to leave this disclaimer as it is..

**Author's notes.**

**Hi you guys! I'm glad you all liked my most recent chappie despite only a small section being dedicated to our favourite couple. At the moment I am on the official Japanese AC website and I am listening to a rather melancholy church requiem song. It really is a beautiful theme despite being somewhat morbid. (my favourite mix!) After looking at the picture of Cloud carrying Kadaj in his arms, it really has made me wonder about what on earth is going to happen in the AC film. It looks like Kadaj is dead, dying, or maybe comatose (I think it is the former though) and Cloud is going to pay his respects to the fallen bishonen. It makes me wonder whether Cloud feels sympathy for Kadaj as they are both treated like puppets...Hmmm...I wonder...if Sephiroth was the one to kill Kadaj...or perhaps Kadaj ends up being a sacrifice for Seph's revival...? It seems somewhat cliche but it would serve to justify the meaning behind the 'reunion' in FF7. It also makes me wonder if Cloud will still be alive at the end of AC or will they do some surreal ending where Cloud falls into the lifestream for the final time or something weird like that... I just want to know! It doesn't help my imagination since this 'church' music is quite literally screaming tragic death in my ears. I just have the strongest feeling that at least some of the main characters are going to end up with a tearful demise...unless...I am thinking too much and this music is just dedicated to Aeris' sacrifice...sigh... but still...that picture of Kadaj and Cloud together irks my feelings a bit. I can bet my next paycheck that after the AC film, there are gonna be a lot of new FF7 fics turning up, and probably ones with the pairing of Kadaj/Cloud, Sephiroth/Kadaj, and maybe even...Kadaj/Aeris**

**.**

**Hmmm, K/A. Very interesting...Hmmm sound of wheels turning**

**Heh... now that is out of my system.**

**On with the fic!**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Mounting the buggy on the other side of the riverbank; Cloud barely had the time to park before Yuffie darted out of the vehicle.

"Hey!" the blond cried out, as he ushered the others to quickly follow her. Red sprung out his seat and sprinted after the nimble teen, while Barret fumbled with his seatbelt for a few moments before following them both. Tifa waited patiently for Cloud to lock up their buggy; watching as Red slipped into a nearby forest after the swift ninja.

"Let's hurry Cloud," Tifa urged, as she pulled the blond's bicep towards the forest.

"Right," he replied quickly, as the two tore off after their friends.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Beneath the thick canopy of trees which shaded the light from above, AVALANCHE stood in the centre of the lush wilderness, gazing intently at the sight which befell them. With weapons raised, and faces pulled taut, the group awaited with morbid anticipation for their stealth attacker. Cloud's mako gaze darted from side to side, searching for any form of movement. His hands tightened over the hilt of his broadsword, and he couldn't help but wince at the sound of cracking leather from his gloves that was made from his own actions. Tifa's face was as determined as her leader's, as she flanked the blond's back in a fighting stance. Her lips were drawn tight as she searched for any signs of black and silver hiding among the greenery. The dark haired beauty appeared to be more than ready for a fight...that is if the quivering of her raised dukes didn't give her fear away. Red's tail slashed two and fro, as he focused his enhanced senses to seek out their target. However the sound of his team-mates' heavy breathing and the faint twittering of birds in the sky interfered with his hearing; and his nose could only pick up the scent of freshly fallen rain. Barret stance remained rigid as he cocked his gunarm towards the foliage around them. His face was void of fear, while his dark brown eyes flitted from the skies to the ground in search of something that could hurt them; would hurt them. Barret knew he was never was a patient man, especially when he knew that there could be a potential danger around him. Yuffie, unlike anyone else displayed all her emotions on her face for all to see. Her knees and shoulders quaked and her breaths came out in short rasps of fear. The main fact that she had lost all her weapons and shuriken the night before only helped to increase the young ninja's apprehension.

AVALANCHE awaited for the eye of the storm to pass. But as the minutes ticked by, the forest remained silent, sans the gentle flutter of leaves that shivered in the gentle breeze. It was Cloud who was the first to lower his blade.

"They are not here," the blond said with a sigh, before slowly re-sheathing his sword. Slowly, one by one, the others lowered their stances and muttered their own sounds of secret relief.

"Lets look around for clues," the blond said quietly as he began searching the grounds for human footprints. Barret snorted, feeling somewhat annoyed that this 'Sephiroth' guy had not yet appeared. After all, he still didn't know hardly anything about the guy other than the fact that he had a past with Shinra; supposedly attacked Yuffie, and currently holds Aeris in his possession. It certainly did not help his mood when he knew that Cloud, Tifa, and hell, even Yuffie knew more about this Shinra guy than he did! The only other person who seemed as oblivious to who this 'Sephiroth' guy was Red XIII who was currently sniffing the grounds for clues. Releasing another loud sigh, Barret checked his gun for ammo, before holding his arm steady. Despite what his leader may have told them, the former leader of AVALANCHE refused to lower his gun when there was a chance of an enemy or monster lurking around. So as everyone looked around, Barret took the role as protector.

"Cloud!"

Everyone turned their heads in the direction of Tifa's shout.

"I think I've found something."

Cloud paused in his searching and swiftly went to the brunette's call.

"It's the ashes of a dead fire," Tifa said quietly as she leant down and grasped a small handful of the grey powder within her gloved hands. "Strange," she muttered to herself as she lifted the remains and sniffed lightly, before instantly regretting such an action as her body fell into a fit of coughing.

"Are you alright?" Cloud asked as he knelt beside his companion and gently rubbed her back in an attempt to give her comfort.

"I-I'm fine," the female fighter replied between coughing and choking. "I now know that these remains were not created from a _natural fire_," she finished as she dropped the ashes back on the ground.

The blond furrowed his brows in bemusement. "A natural fire?"

Red padded over to the pair; all the while his nose remained attached to the ground. But as soon as he dipped his face into the ashen remains, the red beast suddenly pulled back in disgust; pawing at his face in an attempt to get rid of the terrible odour from his nose.

"Ugh...you were right Tifa, this was no ordinary fire," Red agreed, as he turned to face the busty brunette.

"But then what..." Tifa began uneasily. "What could have caused such a thing?"

"A mako fire."

The brunette whipped her head towards the blond. "But that's not possible," she began. "No one is able to control a fire spell without sending at least a part of this forest up in flames. Materia is unable to be controlled in such a way and-"

"-only Sephiroth would be able to master materia in such a way," Cloud finished, leaving Tifa staring down at the ashes with barely controlled anger.

"So then you are saying...?" Tifa began slowly, unable to finish the words, let alone the thought which had crossed both their minds.

Cloud nodded stiffly. "Yes. He was here," he answered as he grasped a handful of the fallen ashes, and held it towards his blue eyed gaze.

_'I can feel his presence in the air...even in this dust I carry. It's smell...It intoxicates my senses... It doesn't smell of smoke, nor entirely of mako...It smells unnatural...but how can this be...how can I...why do I feel that there is something I am missing...?'_ The blond swordsman clenched the ashes in his hands; unable to think of any answers to the limitless questions that plagued his mind and soul.

_'Regardless...he was here. I know it'_

"I just know it," he repeated to himself, taking one last look at the tiny dirt particles before relinquishing them to the sky.

xxx

_Tick. __**Tock**__. Tick. __**Tock.**__ Tick..._

_'13:58hrs' (__**Midgar-Shinra Headquarters)**_

_The meticulous click of a clock is an item of perpetual perfection. When the small hand journeys its way down the path of eternal continuity, time's musical rhythm beats accordingly without a stutter or lapse in between...unlike a heartbeat. A rhythm that does not rely on methodical continuity, but instead to the sporadic changes of its owner..._

_13.59hrs_

'Ugh you know you are truly bored when you are thinking of philosophical gibberish about a clock', a certain blonde haired Turk groaned, as she reluctantly moved gaze her the white face of the clock, to instead gaze about at the empty 'mess hall' that she was currently residing in. Raising a dainty hand to curl back a few of her wayward locks from her vision, the young Turk waited anxiously towards the entrance of the hall.

_14:00hrs.._

_._

And then, like clockwork, the double doors suddenly opened and out strode Tseng. Adorned in his typical dark suit, and crisp white shirt and tie, the raven haired male looked every inch like the infamous professional assassin he was. Elena leaped from her seat and made a formal salute to her Director as his cold piercing gaze turned her way. Fighting back the blush that was threatening to bloom across the blonde's pale cheeks, Elena quickly made her way across the empty eating hall to her leader.

"Tseng-sir," The female Turk began, as she gave a slight bow in respect to her superior.

"I was not aware that you would be presenting my assignment."

At her words, this caused the dark haired Turk to raise an eyebrow in question. "An assignment?"

The blonde nodded. "Yes. Reno told me to wait here, as he said you told him that you wanted me to perform a special assignment?"

Elena's answer caused her leader's brow to rise higher upwards in bemusement.

"...I am afraid you are mistaken," Tseng answered to the befuddled blonde. "I have had no such discussion with Reno, nor have I planned anything for you to do Elena."

The blonde blinked, feeling terribly confused. "But then why did you come here at this time?" Elena questioned as she pointed to the clock on the wall. "Reno said you wanted to see me at 14:00 hours sir."

"...I always come here the same time each day to buy some water." Tseng replied in a deadpan tone.

"But...but then why..." Elena began as she screwed her face in bemusement. "Why would Reno even..."

The blonde was silent for a moment, before her left eye began to slowly twitch in realisation.

"Why that sneaky little-...he lied to me!" Elena exclaimed, thinking back to when Reno sent her the message.

'I knew he looked more than a little smug than he usually did," Elena thought in irritation, as she felt her face flush with rage.

"Well I'll show that son of a bitch," the blonde swore, clenching her hands into fists. "Trying to make a fool of me!"

Tseng all the while remained calm and composed to the blonde's burning rage.

"Elena," Tseng began.

"Yes Tseng-sir?"

The older Turk swept back his long dark locks from his shoulder. "I'm afraid your revenge will have to be put on hold. Reno already left with Rude to pursue AVALANCHE at 13:42hrs hours on the Western continents."

The blonde blinked.

"What?"

_'Why that lousy, sneaky piece of mako drenched filth...'_

"Reno is well known for his limitless tricks. Don't let him get to you," Tseng replied indifferently, as he moved past the heated blonde and towards the vending machines. Elena watched as the other Turk swiped his card. He tapped the codes of his chosen item before collecting it at the bottom of the machine's plastic door. Tseng then twisted the cap off the bottle of cold beverage and took a small sip; and all the while, his eyes never left the blonde's face.

Then unexpectedly, the older Turk began to chuckle lightly. "Hmm, at least I now know why you are not with the others..."

Elena blinked once more, entirely bemused at her leader's uncharacteristic display of emotions.

"What...what do you mean by that sir?" the blonde asked warily.

Tseng shook his head. "The only instructions I gave Reno was for him to notify you for your next mission. You were supposed to aid both Rude and Reno in the search of AVALANCHE."

"I..I was meant to go with them?" Elena exclaimed loudly, almost choking with surprise.

The male Turk nodded before taking another sip of his water.

The blonde's face soon darkened with understanding. "Reno..." 'He planned this all along!'

Tseng's face remained passive as he carefully screwed the cap on top of his bottle, looking at it as if it were the most fascinating thing in the world. But then his gaze moved back towards the blonde.

"Actually Elena, there is something you can do for me," Tseng said smoothly as he moved closer to his working companion. The blonde tried to fight of a blush when the spicy scent of his cologne invaded her nose.

_'mmmm...smells nice...'_ she thought to herself as she tilted her head upwards to stare at her leader's face. Elena could not remember another time when she had stood so close to Tseng. The blonde almost swooned when she watched Tseng flick away a wayward lock of hair from his vision. To her, her leader was everything she could ever want in a man. There was very little that he could be defined as other than mere perfection in the young Turk's mind. The blonde watched entranced as Tseng unconsciously moved his tongue over his dried lips, making them pinken rather nicely. His long lashes fluttered above his dark orbs of midnight hue. Then suddenly, Tseng's face leaned in closer and for that split shocking moment, Elena thought that Tseng was going to kiss her.

"Elena," Tseng said softly. " I would like you to do this personal task for me."

Elena's warm, honey hued eyes glistened with emotion. "A personal task?"

Tseng leaned in closer and Elena had the urge to close the space between their bodies.

"Yes, I want you-" Tseng began as his dark brown eyes searched soft caramel. Elena's gaze was fastened on the handsome face in front of her.

_'I want you...oh god...does he mean...?'_

Elena's eyes slowly gazed up at the trademark mole that was adorned upon his blemish-free forehead. She didn't know why but something inside of her tempted her to touch it; to kiss it. The dark haired Turk leaned ever closer and now his warm breath was touching the blonde's ear, and Elena knew that if he stood there another minute longer in silence, her knees would definitely buckle to the ground. But thankfully Tseng continued. "- to deliver a file to the President. I would do it myself but I have my hands full at this precise moment with the recruiting of the new Turks..."

Elena's gaze seemed to awaken after the mention of the President."...um...alright," she agreed as the raven haired Turk pulled away from her. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that Tseng wanted her only for business and not...for something entirely different...

_'If only...'_

"The file should be with the secretary at the bottom floor," Tseng called, and the blonde raised her head to stare at the wutainese Turk who was now standing on the other side of the hall.

_'The other side of the-...how did he move so fast?'_ Elena thought in bewilderment before nodding sharply when she realised that her leader was waiting for her answer..

"Oh and Elena? Consider this as an extended holiday." Tseng said softly in a tone which caused the blonde's mind to whirl into another lapse of shock.

And with that, Tseng left the hall, leaving Elena alone with his thoughts.

xxx

_**Back to AVALANCHE...**_

"But Cloud, what about Aeris?" Tifa asked softly. "Even if Sephiroth was here, that doesn't mean that Aeris was with him."

The brunette's words fell upon death ears, as the blond stood up and strode towards the centre of the clearing. Cloud had no doubt about Sephiroth's presence lingering in the air, however Aeris was another story. The only clue that the flower-maiden had been here was from a boisterous thief who was to blame for causing him problems in Costa Del Sol. Pivoting on his foot in a quick turn, Cloud glimpsed the faces of each member of his team, before he encountered a certain young Wutain ninja who was strangely staring down at a certain patch of grass below her feet. Cloud moved silently towards the raven haired teen; appearing visibly confused from the girl's blank gaze. Turning his own gaze downwards, the blond's eyes moved across the green blades of grass, unable to understand why such a mundane sight could catch someone's attention for so long. But then he saw it. A dark patch coated the ground which was neither dirt nor shadow. In fact the stain on the ground looked remarkably like...

"Blood." Despite his voice being low, the young ninja still managed to jump from his solemn words. Her wide eyed gaze darted towards the blond's face, before quickly turning away in a look between fear and shame.

Cloud didn't need to be a Ex-SOLDIER to know who all that blood belonged to. "It's yours, isn't it?"

"...yes."

The answer didn't surprise the blond, so he continued on.

"And Sephiroth did this to you?"

This time, Yuffie did not respond but instead nodded slightly, looking very much like the frightened child she was.

Cloud nodded to himself. "Yuffie there is only one more thing I want to ask you," he stated calmly, not wanting to aggravate the teen since she appeared so mentally broken already.

"Yuffie, describe to me what the girl looked like who was with Sephiroth."

The teen sniffed to herself looking more than unwilling to answer "Well I can't really remember since it was night-time and all..." she began. "but...I know her hair was long and dark," _'cause I pulled it'_. "Her clothes were girly and pink...but her eyes were such a vivid green...oh and she had this strange materia.."

"A strange materia?" Cloud asked in interest.

"Yeah and it was so tiny," Yuffie continued as held her thumb and forefinger together to emphasise the size of the white orb to the blond. "Besides I think it was a fake since it didn't even do anything and I know everything there is to know about materia. Come on, I bet even you have never seen a white materia before!"

The colour of the materia caught the blond's interest the most, as he let his mind digress back to one of the few precious memories he had of Aeris. He could barely remember if it was in the church, or whether in it was in Aeris' home, but Cloud was sure the brunette showed him a small white pearl that she claimed to be a piece of materia. The only reason why he could recall the memory was due to the fact that Aeris commented that the materia was 'useless' and 'good for nothing'.

"It's her," Cloud said aloud, before repeating the realisation in his mind a few more times until the truth entirely sank into his memory.

"Everyone," the blond called out. "Aeris was here. Yuffie was telling the truth. She is still alive, Aeris is truly travelling with Sephiroth."

"Oh Gods..." Tifa gasped out loud, as she dropped to her knees as the whole realisation finally took a toll on her body.

"What's wrong Teef?" Barret asked not understanding his friend's actions. "Didn't you hear Spike. Aeris is still alive."

Tifa shook her head. "No," she whispered to herself. "It's not that," she voiced between gritted before fiercely punching the ground beneath her.

"I- I finally now know...that...he's alive...he's really alive," the brunette continued as tears threatened to well up in her vision. After five years of trying to move past the memories of long ago, the nightmares of her past had finally returned to haunt her.

_'I had my doubts before...I even hoped that we were only following tricks and rumours...but...'_

Barret felt discomforted at Tifa's uncharacteristic display of emotion. It made him feel all the more aware at how little he actually knew of who this 'Sephiroth' was that everyone seemed so hesitant to speak of. So Barret in his typical manner of speaking shouted.

"Tifa, who da hell is dis Sephiroth guy any'way? Why won't any'one tell me w'ats goin on?"

The gunman gained no answer from the distressed brunette, so he turned his angry gaze upon his blond leader.

"Hey Spike. Why the hell is Tifa freakin' out on us?"

Cloud blinked at Barret, as if detached from the gunman's fiery temper. His eyes fluttered a few more times, and Barret surely wondered if the kid was so utterly thick in the head that he did not realise that he had just asked him a question. But before he was able to move his mouth to repeat his words, the aloof blond spoke. " Sephiroth is...Sephiroth was..", he said softly, yet said no more as a sudden loud smash interrupted the leader's words.

Tifa slowly drew back her fist, uncaring of the splinters of bark which pierced her bare skin.

"Barret, Aeris is travelling with one of the most dangerous men on the planet," the female fighter murmured, as she gazed at the hole she created in a nearby tree.

"What!" Barret all but bellowed.

"Sephiroth is a mass murderer." Tifa said quietly; bowing her head to the ground in an attempt to control her rampaging emotions. "Five years ago, he went on a mass killing spree. He burned an entire town to the ground. He slaughtered men, women and even children in a crazed frenzy. He is a man without morals." Tifa paused in time to swallow a tearful lump in her throat. "A monster without mercy! He is a inhuman bastard who was dead and should have stayed dead!" And with that exclamation, Tifa dropped into a fit of tears.

Nobody knew what to say. Everyone relayed faces of mixed surprise except, Cloud and Yuffie's, whose expressions were mellow with untold pains of suffering and heartache. Red and Barret blinked in unison, having no such idea of the dark secret that had just been revealed.

"Tifa...it...it's gonna be alright girl. Don't cry..." Barret began uneasily, unable to think of any words to comfort the distraught girl. He had never witnessed the brunette break down in such a way through the many years that he had known her. So it truly puzzled and disturbed him how the once proud and strong willed martial artist was now sobbing as if the very world was crumbling beneath her feet. Barret shifted uneasy eyes towards his leader who strangely enough looked rather vacant to Tifa's suffering. In fact, the blond appeared like he was in a totally different universe with the way his pupils seemed oblivious to the world around him.

"Spike, wake da hell up!" Barret bellowed, causing the blond's eyes to widen before facing the burly gunman. "You knew all about Sephiroth, didn't you?" the former AVALANCHE leader accused, glaring into the younger man's eyes.

Cloud's eyes darted from the fallen Zangan fighter to the man who was standing in front of him. "...yeah."

The gunman's eyes narrowed. "And dis Shinra Sephiroth guy is sum psycho killer?" Barret asked in undisguised surprise.

"...yeah."

A vein on Barret's temple began to quiver in anger. "And dis same murderer is taggin along with dat Aeris, the same innocent girl who saved my daughter Marlene and is wanted by 'dose Shinra bastards?"

Cloud turned his head away. "……."

His leader's silence was more than enough for the gunman to know the answer to his own question. "They why the fuck are we standing here for? We have to save Aeris from dis crazy foo'!" Barret all but exclaimed as he pumped his gun-arm up in the air. "Aeris protected Marlene for me so I am not gonna let some crazed Shinra bastard dare try to hurt her!"

"………." Cloud continued to say nothing as he moved towards Tifa.

"But it's not that simple." Red began softly, interrupting the dark man's tirade. " We still don't know where Sephiroth is taking Aeris, nor do we know why Aeris is even with him."

Barret gave a derisive snort. "Well I don't give a damn," he growled back at the furred beast. "All I know is dat we have to get her back if de girl is in danger cos of dem bastard Shinra lackeys and-"

Barret continued to rant with his usual asperity to the wise beast who did little more than listen to the gunman's endless tirade.

"Are you alright Tifa?" The blond asked as he helped his companion to her feet beside him.

"Cloud," Tifa whispered softly as she lifted her heavy lidded gaze from the ground. "W-what would Sephiroth want with Aeris?"

Cloud felt the same question run through mind countless times, however he was no clearer as to why Aeris was with Sephiroth, let alone the fact that Sephiroth was still alive! "I do not know," he replied softly, raising a gloved hand upwards to sweep his blond bangs out of his vision. "I _really _do not know..."

"Oh...well...I..." Tifa's face lowered while her lips went taught in thought."Cloud...do you remember when Tseng captured Aeris?"

The blond paused his hand movements in thought. Now that he thought about it, he remembered the final moments before the upper plate crashed down in Sector 7, and the helicopter which Aeris was held captive on.

"Yes," he answered.

"Do you remember when Tseng said that Shinra wanted Aeris because she was an Ancient?"

Cloud nodded.

Tifa bit her lip in unease. "Do you think...do you think that what Tseng said could link to the reasons why Aeris is with Sephiroth?"

The blond's brow furrowed. "...It is possible but then..." Cloud replied with his typical shrug of indifference. "-there could be multiple reasons and then some as to why Aeris is with Sephiroth..."

"But even so, don't you find it too much of a coincidence that Shinra wanted Aeris, and now Sephiroth has her?" Tifa retorted softly.

The blond shrugged again. "Your guess is as good as mine..."

"...so what is an Ancient anyway?" Tifa asked softly. "I didn't notice anything unusual about Aeris so what makes her so special as to make her an Ancient?"

A certain pair of furry ears perked up in curiosity. "Excuse me, did you say that your friend is an Ancient?" Red asked, as he tilted his head in curiosity.

Cloud and Tifa paused in their conversation after hearing their team-mates question. "I don't know for sure but...in Midgar...after our friend was captured, one of the Turks referenced Aeris as being an Ancient, right Cloud?"

Cloud nodded.

"You don't say; a living Cetra. How remarkable.." was all the fire-furred dog could only think to say. "And could that be why this Sephiroth wants her?"

"Maybe," the blond stated. "But we have no true proof that Sephiroth has Aeris just because she is an Ancient." But as soon as the blond voiced the thoughts in his mind, an all too familiar feeling began to course through his veins. The base of his neck pulsed and he felt his eyes burn beneath his eyelids. A nauseating feeling crept up the blond's throat, like a bubbling liquid that threatened to boil himself alive. His senses began to fade into nothingness til all that remained was the unimaginable pain that possessed his entire being.

_**'In my veins courses the blood of the Ancients. I am one of the rightful heirs to this planet!'**_

_**'Sephiroth...?'**_

Cloud felt his heartbeat quicken in tempo, as he felt the heat rise ever higher into a roaring inferno. He clenched his burning head in an attempt to ease the pain, but the mental fire still raged on within his mind and caused the blond warrior to collapse to his knees. Cloud jerked his head from side to side, unable to escape the pain that was threatening to tear his brain asunder. But then as soon as the headache emerged, it disappeared without a trace, leaving the tired blond panting upon the forest floor.

Tifa and Red were at their leader's side in an instant. "Cloud!" she gasped. "Are you alright Cloud?"

The blond groaned "I'm fine...just...tired.." the blond panted as he tried to regulate his breathing back to its original tempo.

_'It's getting worse...'_

"Cloud..." Tifa sighed, unable to hide her worry as she helped her leader to his feet.

"Yeah ya damn foo', what gives you da right to scare us like dat?" Barret added, although it was obvious that even the gunman was concerned for the younger male.

Cloud sighed to himself before shrugging the brunette away from him. "...don't worry about me, don't forget we have to find Aeris. Regardless of what is going on, we now know that Aeris is with Sephiroth..." The blond paused, as a ripple of pain threatened to bring him back to the ground once more. "Ugh...W-whether she is a captive or not, we can't discern that by just standing here. Lets get back to the buggy and see what we can do from there..."

"Maybe I should drive Cloud, you do look like you need a rest," Tifa said gently as she held onto the blond's arm.

"Hey Spike?" Barret asked.

"Hn?"

The blond pivoted to gaze at Barret. "You still haven't said what we are gonna do with her?" the older male asked as he pointed towards the rather quiet ninja, who was currently ripping blades of grass from the ground and twisting them around her fingers.

"Yuffie?" the blond called.

Tifa and Cloud gave each other a knowing luck at the girl's silence.

"Will you be alright by yourself now Yuffie?" Tifa asked.

The ninja snorted and continued playing in the dust.

Knowing that he would get no answer, the blond turned to face the rest of his team-mates. "Lets go everyone," Cloud called before slowly advancing towards the entrance of the forest; his friends in tow.

Yuffie watched their departure with lowered eyes. To her, by returning to her 'death-site' and where 'he' stood evoked many feelings of unease within her. If wasn't that she felt fear. Instead it was a vulnerability, and with that a realisation that she wasn't as strong as she once thought she was. Before yesterday, she had never failed in stealing anything she put her mind to. Heck she had never lost a fight against anyone; until _him_. The ninja wrapped her arms around her form, feeling more alone than ever in her state of weakness.

"And that is the problem," Yuffie admitted to herself. "I feel so weak..."

The ninja shuddered to herself.

_'What should I do...grand spirit Leviathan...mother...please someone give me a sign...'_

Then as if the very gods had heard her, something glinted beneath the grass and dirt. Yuffie moved her finger across the patch in confusion before pulling her hand back in pain. Popping the injured digit into her mouth, the teen frowned in annoyance, before attempting a second time to pluck the unknown object from the ground. The teen raised the strange object to her direct vision, and almost dropped it with a gasp from what she saw. It was one of her shuriken that she had dropped the night ago.

Her fingers crossed the insignia of her treasured throwing stars; her shuriken which represented both her fighting spirit and the honour of her hometown. Turning over the blade in her hand, the ninja gazed at the engravings of the great Leviathan upon the shining steel. The god of water. Of purification. The cycle of life and death of nature. In her village, the great Leviathan represented how the dormant powers of the inner spirit had the power to rip the most mightiest mountains to the ground. Yuffie remembered her father's words when he first described the legendary sea serpent to her.

_**"Father, what is a Leviafant?"**_

_"A Leviafant?...Oh you mean Leviathan...He is the protector of our town of Wutai."_

_**"Really?"**_

_"Yes, my child."_

_**"Then what he Lev..Leth..Leviathing?"**_

_"Levia'than' is described as a sea serpent , a whale or a dragon...but we know him as the mighty creature of the sea."_

_**"Oh...a fish spirit...that doesn't sound very mighty.'**_

_'Hahaha, Such a cheeky spirit you are.'_

_"Leviathan has thousands of shields for scales and they can never be wounded by any manmade weapon."_

_**"Wow...where can I find him father?"**_

_"In this materia, the symbol of our house."_

_**"Leviathan is a materia? Wow, can I have it. I want to see him!"**_

_"Not yet my daughter. You must prove yourself to Leviathan before you can be granted the honour of having this spirit as your own."_

_**"What must I do father?"**_

_"Heh...you refuse to give up...so like your mother..."_

_**"Father?"**_

_"To invoke Leviathan is to open all possibilities unto the self, to seek understanding of your true will and to embark upon that path."_

_**"...huh?"**_

_"Hahah. Come along Yuffie, before you miss your archery lessons..."_

"To embark upon that path?" Yuffie murmured to herself as she clenched her shuriken to her heart. "Is this what father meant?"

_'I won't know by just standing here...'_

Grey eyes narrowed in realisation and Yuffie decided what she must do.

"Cloud!" Yuffie called as she flipped to her feet and tried to catch up with the departing heroes. "Hey wait! Let me come too!"

But AVALANCHE were too far away for them to hear her.

"HEY!" She screamed and that time the blond did hear her.

"I want to join your group!" Yuffie shouted over the distance before sprinting over to them.

"You do know that we will be going after Sephiroth?" Cloud began slowly.

The ninja winced at the swordsman's name. "Yes, but," Yuffie turned her head to the side. " I wanna come to! I am not letting him get away with everything he has done!" She retorted passionately.

"It is gonna be dangerous," the blond warned.

""Don't worry I can fight!" Yuffie said "And I am a whiz with materia! Come on please!" the ninja all but begged, as she gave Cloud her best puppy dog face.

"Cloud?" Tifa asked doubtfully.

Cloud's face remained passive, and seeming void of thought. Yuffie felt her shoulders begin to sag in disappointment.

But then the blond's face broke into a soft smile. "Yuffie?"

"Yes?"

"Welcome to AVALANCHE."

xxx

Elena found herself walking down the impressive corridors of the Shinra Headquarters. To her, it felt somewhat strange being on the upper floors by herself without at least Tseng or Rude being beside her. Staring down at the slim manila folder in her arms, the blonde tried to encourage herself that what she was doing was a important task fit for a Turk.

'No a _personal task_ sent by Tseng.'

'But then why...why do I still feel like nothing more than a delivery girl?" The blonde thought in dejection as she moved past the umteempth priceless framed piece of artwork, and the hundredth Ming vase. It was only after a few more minutes of walking that a pair of highly ornate doors filled the blonde's vision and then she realised that she had finally reached her destination.

'Well I guess I should knock?'

Elena moved her fingers to grasp the handle within her fingers; that was until she heard a very low guttural moan on the other side of the door. The blonde froze; her ears twitched in an attempt to discern what exactly the sound was. Another groan followed by a crash and a shrill cry filled the blond's ears, and Elena had no idea what to do. Fearing the worst, the blonde slowly drew away from the door and carefully placed the manila folder on the red carpet. Drawing her gun from her holster, the Turk deftly pulled off the safety catch before leaning against the President's door. Raising her weapon beside her head in a professional gunman pose, the blonde Turk used her other hand to grasp the door handle. Elena tried her best to soften the sound of her breathing as she slowly turned the handle between her lightly trembling fingers. But before the Turk even had the chance to fully turn the handle, the door was suddenly thrown open.

_**"**_

_**And when I say don't touch me, I mean it!"**_

Elena leapt back just in time to prevent herself from being slammed into, as a figure was suddenly thrown before her very feet. Elena stared in wide eyed as she cocked her gun down towards the mess of red satin and neon yellow hair.

"You bastard Rufus..." the woman cursed as she attempted to control her mussed locks.

"Just cause I'm too much of a woman for you...gay twat..." The fallen figure groaned in pain, lifting her mascara smudged face to the blonde Turk's vision. One look at the woman's tasteless makeup and cherry red lips was more than enough description for the Turk to realise who she was.

"Scarlet," Elena mumbled to herself as she slowly lowered her weapon. The older woman turned at the sound of her own name before glaring sharply at the one who managed to see her in such a mess.

Bright blue contacts met soft caramel.

"Well what the hell are you gawking at Turk?" the blonde she-lion snapped, as she held her red dress against her nude figure. Elena tried to keep a straight face as Scarlet carefully rose to her feet in a less than graceful manner. It did not help that the older woman could only cover her front meaning that her back and her rear was totally exposed to the young Turk's virgin eyes.

"Rufus, I will get my revenge on you for rejecting me! I'll pass on your little secret to everyone!" The older woman cackled before strutting away with the arrogance of peacock. It would have appeared almost comical if Elena wasn't so disgusted at the swagger of the other blonde's naked backside.

"Such a repulsive woman," Elena said out loud, when she was sure that Scarlet was long gone to hear her.

"Hn...I totally agree. Scarlet is by far the most disgusting harlot I have ever had the displeasure of working with. It is too much of a shame that she is too good at her job for me to fire her..."

Elena whirled around, almost dropping her gun at the figure who stood against the door.

"P-President Shinra! Sir!" The blonde Turk gasped in alarm as she gave a formal salute. Rufus stood before her, clad only in a pair of white trousers and black shoes. The President's face looked so obviously flushed. His dark lashes flittered over his newly glowing vision. His long, strawberry blond locks were stuck against the sides of his neck and temple in an unbelievably erotic manner. Elena stared enraptured at his heaving pectorals, before moving down to stare at the three rows of perfectly shaped abdomen. To put it simply, he was absolutely gorgeous.

A cough interrupted the blonde's gaze from moving even lower. Elena raised her head in embarrassment to the blond's intense gaze. It was undeniably obvious that her boss, (HER BOSS!) had caught her staring at him in a less than professional manner.

"I'm so sorry sir," Elena said as she dipped her body into a low bow. She knew her face was flushed crimson.

Rufus continued to stare at the blond Turk with a fierce expression and Elena feared the worst. But then the blond raised a hand and swept his fingers through his tousled hair.

"Apologies are unnecessary," the President replied. "Now tell me, what brings you to my door Elena?"

"Umm...I...oh.." The blonde began, as she tried to keep her gaze upon the President's face.

Rufus' expression began to slowly transfigure into irritation. "Well?" he prodded.

"Tseng...Tseng sent me to give you this folder," Elena stated as she bent down and picked up the once discarded folder before holding it out towards the President.

"Hmmm, oh really?" Rufus responded as he took the folder from the Turk's hands. "Alright then, thank you," the blond stated, as he opened up the folder and began staring into the contents. After a few moments, the President raised his head to realise that the blonde Turk was still staring at him as if she was waiting for something

"Hmm, Elena, you are dismissed," the President stated, "Or have you something else to say?" The way he said with a lilt, voicing a hidden innuendo that caused the blonde's face to flame, and the President's face to smirk.

"No sir..." The Turk muttered respectfully; taking a few backward steps before turning and swiftly moving down the corridor. Rufus chuckled to himself, shaking his head before entering his office and shutting his door behind him.

When Elena heard the door slam, she couldn't help but release a deep sigh of relief.

'Gods...' She breathed to herself, as she drew her weapon back in her holster. 'That was so embarrassing,' she thought as she walked towards the elevator. "At least that is out of the way," Elena sighed. But it appeared that she had spoken too soon, for before she knew it, her legs suddenly flew up in the air and her back crashed to the ground with a loud thud.

'What the hell?" The blonde thought in mild pain as she pulled off the item that got caught around her foot. It only took her a few seconds to realise what they were...

It was red.

It was sparkly.

It was...

"A thong!" she shrieked as she tossed the scant underwear to the ground and began to furiously rub her hands against her thighs. "...urgh...and by the colour they must have been Scarlet's..."

"...I don't even think bleach will get my hands clean again...' Elena moaned as she stared down at her reddened palms.

At that moment, there was only one thought going through the blonde's mind.

"This really hasn't been my day..."

------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's notes.**

_**Um...I know what some of you guys must be thinking...I bet it is something like...Where is the Aer/Seph? Lets just say I am giving the couple a breather since they are in the next chapter. And besides, their journey wouldn't have been that fun to read cos Seph is still sulking at the moment... however next chapter is gonna have a lil more spice for them...not to forget that TLAA-part 1 is coming to a close. I almost can't believe it myself. I have planned it for so long...sheds a tear...but I am more than ready to write the next section of TLAA. Heh...lets just say that Aeris is gonna have other conflicts with love by a certain unexpected admirer...Heh...you won't guess it...unless you're Lady Kadaj. lol. Let's just say that most of you guys will be very SHOCKED at who will be entering the Ancient's life.**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aerseph4eva**_

_**Almost a few chappies to go...**_

_**P.S**_

_**Don't forget to review! It would be much appreciated ne?**_

_**Oh also...Are there any fluent Latin/Italian translators out there? I have recently found the lyrics for the song found on the Japanese ffac website. Since the words are in Latin, I cannot truly discern the whole meaning of the song. I know that cur means why. Stella is star and nobis is us but I was never really good at Latin...eh heh heh?**_

_**Cur in terra corde erremus?**_

_**Cur in terra corde laboremus?**_

_**Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit.**_

_**Stella nobis non concessit, non concessit.**_

_**Terra arum imperarum quo vis?**_

_**Carus canus consors Evae corde (-)?**_

_**Dii amoris in stella fuerunt.**_

_**Anima sacrificare necesse est.**_

_**Cur in terram in terra erremus?**_

_**Cur media medimus in terra, dii?**_


	53. To love or hate an Ancient? Part 1

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**7780 words**

**Chapter 53**

**To love or hate an Ancient? Part 1**

**Author's notes**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys. *pauses to check hit rates and the rest of you other anonymous readers! I am glad that none of you were too angered that Aer and Seph were not in the previous chapter. Due to your kindness, I am gonna give you all a special gift...dundundun! "A whole chapter dedicated to the amorous couple!" Hears a few Hurrahs in the b/ground. Yep, Aer and Seph are gonna hog the limelight this time.**

**I am so happy! Final Fantasy AC has finally been released! Oh I can't contain my excitement! Sephy! Aeris! Vinny! Yazoo And Kady! They all look so beautiful! I think I'll start looking up for some FFAC fanfics. lol.**

**Ahem...**

**On with the fic!**

By the time the sun waned to dusk, Sephiroth was more than ready to snap. After encountering an annoying mass of weak monsters that seemed to multiply after every battle, and suffering beneath a zealous sun, then having to bear a torrent of endless nagging questions from your sole companion was enough to make anyone crack. But what made the day even worse was that same companion had captured his attention to the point that she made him agitated at even by the most simplest of things. Sephiroth tried to focus his mind to a point of emptiness, and block out all interruptions; but it was a impossible feat. It seemed nothing wanted to go right today. His initial plan was to catch a wild chocobo since it would mean that they could cross the western continent in much better time. However it seemed that it certainly had not been a good year for chocobo breeding. Heck; the swordsman could not even find any signs of chocobo tracks!

It was practically infuriating because the swordsman knew that they could have both arrived at Nibelheim before nightfall if they had acquired such transport. But alas, fate seemed to be mocking him for every stretch of mile he walked. It wasn't like the exercise bothered him; of course his body welcomed such physical exertion. It was just so very irritating that nothing ever seemed to go as planned. He was almost tempted to backtrack to the town of Gongaga and 'acquire' a mode of transport. But at that moment, the swordsman was far too annoyed to walk the long three hours back in the direction he had came; not to forget that he did not wish to hear a certain Cetra's incessant whining on why they were going backwards. No, Sephiroth was certainly _not _in the mood to deal with Aeris today, and it merely wasn't entirely due to the fact of what happened in the early morning. To his immense surprise, Aeris was spontaneously changeable and he didn't know whether he was fond of such a trait within her. Her emotions transformed like the seasons and at times it simply befuddled him how Aeris could cause so much chaos within his mind by a simple word or a mere glance.

After all the time they had journeyed together, he had begun to slowly distinguish the brunette's attitudes and feelings to a level that he knew them almost as well as he knew his own. The realisation was strangely disturbing as it was almost comforting; to be able to interact with someone to a point that they almost felt like an extension of oneself. It was also strange how Aeris had became such a significant part of his being when she had been with him for such a short period of time. At times, Aeris annoyed him to such a level that he was more than ready to gag her mouth and throw her over his shoulder, and make her stay there for the remainder of their journey. But then there were other times, when her angelic laughter caused his heart beat to slow and quicken at the same time. He could not help but wonder how he managed to be in the presence of someone who could act so sociable around him (when she wasn't angry of course) and did not feel the need to put on any heirs or pretences of mock-respect and fear. She treated him like he was no more than what he was. The thought was very refreshing, especially when he knew there was other special 'connection' that tied them both together. Aeris shared the same ancestry of the Ancients as him. Out of every being that lived on the planet, she was the only one who was united with the same blood bond as himself. It seemed almost too good to be true. But by observing his companion, he knew without a doubt that she was not like a 'normal human'. Her eyes blazed with the spirit of her will. Her passions were fiery and expressive in emotion, yet could recede into gentle embers and glow with such purity, that could only be found within the heart of a child. It was that truth which sparked both interest and irritation within the swordsman, ever since he took care of her. There was something sweet about her childlike innocence that attracted his dark illusive self to her. He knew that she was untouched by the wrath of humans, nor had she been polluted by the physical touch of man. Her purity both managed to blind him with disbelief and awe how a lone Cetran girl managed to remain untainted in a world corrupted by traitorous beings. However, her purity also reflected the girl's naivety of the world, and it was that certain quality that made Sephiroth anger rise at her at the most unpredictable times; such as last night.

Last night's event truly astounded him; Aeris actually wanted him to not eliminate her attacker! He could not understand what would spur her to think such things, let alone to act on them. Sephiroth was entirely shocked how Aeris could not understand that if he set that attacker free, then the sinner would get away unpunished and without judgement; and not only that, if he let the attacker go...then the ninja could return in the future to finish off the job she began. He remembered the very words he said to her.

'_Stop this Aeris! Don't you understand that I was trying to protect you? Did you want that girl to kill you?'_

However, Aeris had slapped him over his duty for avenging her. It proved how Aeris was far too innocent if she could not understand the meaning of revenge and retribution. This awareness only created a difference between them both that Sephiroth did not like. But even so, the swordsman could not find it in himself to truly hate her. He was almost ashamed to admit how Aeris' lack of faith of him managed to dishearten him so. In the past, he certainly did not care for anyone's feelings beside his own; and even if there was a problem, Masamune was always there to _fix it_. But Aeris was different from those 'disgusting humans'. He was attracted to her; there was no doubt about it. Whether it was her fiery spirit, or the fact that her almighty will was almost as turgid as his own; Sephiroth could not help but be fascinated with the enigma that was Aeris; and it was _that _realisation that he hated so much. He had no idea what to do with her. She even seemed to have a form of control over him, despite the fact that she denied so yesterday. What was worse that she did not wish to believe his words of honour when he told her of the girl's fate.

_**'If she was going to dismiss my truth as lies, then I am going to make sure that from now on my relationship with the girl would be no less than mere acquaintances...'**_

_'But...I...why can't I stop thinking about her...?'_

_'And why...why can't I fight the urge to look at her...?'_

_'...why is her face in my mind when I close my eyes...?'_

_'Aeris...why...no...what have you done to me...?'_

He remembered his silent words he made in the morning but it seemed that he was having a difficult time keeping his solemn promise. If only Aeris was silent and obedient then it would have been so easy to regard her as nothing more than an 'acquaintance'. But, as Sephiroth had realised, nothing managed to go as planned when dealing with a certain brown haired Cetra. Everything Aeris did affected him. She was an enigma that he could not ignore no matter how much he tried. The girl interested him. She angered him; confused him, worried him, and yet amused him.

He certainly had no way of understanding how or even why Aeris did such things, other than pure naivety and not having the correct education of her heritage. That certain thought relieved him, slightly. Aeris was only acting rebellious as she had been deluded by the views and values of the human traitors. She cared for the life of those foolish humans because she had no 'mother' like he to teach her the true ways of life. He knew he had to rectify that. Sephiroth then swore to himself that someday he would teach the girl all he knew so that she would finally realise that in the end, he was right all along, and that no human traitor was worth the life of a Cetra. Aeris would be educated in the lessons of 'mother' and himself and then she would finally realise her purpose in life.

_'Yes...then she would truly understand...'_

_'Aeris will realise what I am to her...and what she is to me...'_

_'Because I...'_

Sephiroth knew that he couldn't imagine the thought of Aeris _**not**_ being with him. The idea seemed strange, terrible and downright unwelcome in his mind, even though Aeris had created so many complications that had all but delayed him from his mother. She had given him so much emotional turmoil and had acted so disobedient; and that if she was a normal human, he knew he would have left her carcass on the streets of Midgar.

_'But she is no __**normal human**_..._she is a Cetra._..._.and I could not harm her for she-'_

_'-her blood is like my own. Our enemies are one and the same...'_

_'We are united by our divine ancestors...'_

_'The last of our kind.'_

_'And...I would never abandon her, even for all the power in the world.'_

_'I will continue to protect the last female Cetra, along with my mother...and nothing will ever change that.'_

_'But-'_

_'-that still doesn't mean I have to talk to her today...she still has disappointed me, and Aeris has to learn that I am not going to tolerate her childish attitude or her insubordination.'_

And with those words as his final decision, Sephiroth let his thoughts recede into the back of his mind for another time. Night was vastly approaching and the swordsman was very well aware that they needed to find a place of rest soon if they wanted to reach Nibelheim tomorrow.

_**3 hours later...**_

The light of day had once again waned into yet another starless night. The air was thick with a frigid silence that seemed to stretch across the lands for miles on end. Sephiroth still refused to talk to the flowergirl ever since their minor quarrel in the morning, and Aeris was now beginning to feel the aftermath of travelling with such an anti-social companion. The first thing that she noted irritably, was how her feet hurt terribly. It did not help that her large brown boots were a few sizes too big, not to mention that the weight of them caused great discomfort on her small, dainty feet. Her body felt dirty and sweaty due to the scorching heat that Sephiroth made them march through, and Aeris all but wished to slip out of her sweat-ridden clothes, and have a nice long soak in the sea; her _fear be damned_! But alas, her body felt far too fatigued from walking on for countless hours without even a single break; and she was more than sure that she would not have the energy to keep herself afloat if she were to go out into the sea. She certainly did not want to experience drowning again anytime soon; especially when she knew that her 'saviour' would be none to pleased to pull her unconscious body out of the water.

_'And I am not even sure he would even __**'save'**__ me, not with the way he has been acting today,'_ the brunette thought, as she munched on her tasteless rations that a certain _'oh so kind'_ silver haired swordsman had brought for her. Taking a final bite of her hard dried beef, Aeris put the rest of the 'tasty' food into the bag that was sitting right beside her. She knew she wasn't really hungry tonight despite the awareness that she had burned up an exponential amount of calories in just one day.

_'Heh. Sephiroth would make a great fitness trainer...'_ Aeris thought wryly, before dragging her hand through a path of countless knots that was her hair. "Great," she muttered to herself, as she once again stared down at her sweaty and grass-stained dress that certainly looked like it had seen better days. Aeris knew that she could have almost been able to overlook her messy appearance; heck, she could have _almost_ accepted her lapse of hygiene in the last few days if she knew that Sephiroth was going to take her straight to the nearest inn they passed. However, Aeris knew that Sephiroth was not going to take any more 'unnecessary delays' if their twenty mile trek was anything to go by. The brunette even remembered how they passed a village late in the afternoon, yet Sephiroth continued on irregardless. To Aeris, it was practically infuriating to have no control or awareness on where she were going. Of course she knew that Sephiroth was taking her to this placed called 'Nibelheim', however she had no idea how long it would take them both to get there, nor did she know what Sephiroth wanted to do there. There was also the fact that Sephiroth's mother was going to be there and that thought managed to unease the brunette. To be honest, she had no idea what kind of person Sephiroth's mother would be like. But what disturbed her most was when the swordsman commented a few days ago that he had 'lost' his mother's hand. '_His mother's hand_!' That realisation was shocking enough but the way Sephiroth said it so casually made it even more undeniably disturbing, if not a little freakish to even comprehend. Aeris couldn't even understand why Sephiroth would even have his mother's hand in his possession, and it made her wonder if the 'hand' was a nickname for something such as a SOLDIER'S secret code of PHS or something. However, the brunette had a feeling that his 'mother's hand' was exactly as she _**imagined**_ it to be, and Aeris couldn't fight the shiver that swept through her entire body.

_'I need to stop thinking __**such**__ things_...' Aeris thought to herself. But it wasn't an easy task since she had nothing, or most specifically 'no-one' to refocus her mind on...

The brunette, aware of her immense boredom, decided to gaze at 'their' encampment. Unlike last time when they rested in a forest, Sephiroth had set up camp underneath a natural alcove that resided near a fantastic view of a coast. The winds carried a fresh scent of sea salt in the air; a smell that the brunette could have enjoyed if it weren't for the fact that the wind was so very _**cold**_! Rubbing her goose-pimpled arms with discomfort, Aeris wondered why she had not decided to get ready herself for bed. However the earlier remembrance of her '_luxury bedding_', not to forget the _'oh so comfortable lumpy mattress_' she owned was enough of a temptation to stay up for a few hours longer. Pulling her knees to her chest, Aeris repositioned herself on her scratchy woollen blanket she had placed on the rocky ground for pseudo-comfort. Even though the brunette did not want to admit it, she felt terribly alone despite the knowledge that her silver haired companion was sitting no further than fifteen feet away from her. To her, Aeris believed that Sephiroth was being more than a little childish with his '_cold shoulder'_ attitude, but she knew herself that she was in no mood to test the swordsman's explosive temper. Now that she really thought about it, Aeris still did not truly know why Sephiroth was _still_ **sulking** around her.

'After all,' she mentally began. 'Wasn't he the one who created this problem in the first place with Yuffie, so shouldn't I be the one sulking?'

Another thing that bothered the brunette was why Sephiroth even tried to hide the truth that he had healed Yuffie. To Aeris, it simply made no sense. His actions and secrecy were only creating unnecessary conflict between them both. His words still puzzled her too. She still couldn't believe how Sephiroth could act in such a way; with so much spontaneity that managed to leave her breathless...

'But why didn't he just tell me...' Aeris' mind continued. 'It makes no sense...' The fact that he even tried to evade himself from the truth pained the brunette with how little trust he must have had in her. To be honest, if she thought over her journey with the swordsman, it was nothing short off crazy. After beginning one day like so many others; alone in a abandoned church; before watching a man fall from the sky and into her cherished flowerbed. Then suddenly being kidnapped by Shinra after so many years of hiding from them. Then being branded like cattle and tested and prodded as if she were a piece of meat. Only then to be rescued by none other than the Ex-General of the Shinra army; who shockingly enough shares the same ancient blood as her... Then trekking countless miles through fields of never-ending green, and passing foreign faces both young and old. She had rode on gigantic ships and small cute feathered chocobos. She had seen velvet skies dusted with the freckles of heaven's magic, and gazed at bleeding horizon which slowly relinquishing the sky to the night. Everything Aeris had seen had all shocked and awed her. The nature of life sung heavily within her ears. The glow of life resonated from above. Everything around her was nothing short of a miracle. Aeris knew she should be feeling happy after life bestowed her such wonderful experiences. She knew she should be praying to the ground, and weeping out to the glory of the planet for granting her a companion who could understand her differences; and who could appreciate her differences like his own.

But...

Aeris felt neither _**happy**_... Nor did she feel _sad_...

She felt confused...and felt even more _lost_ than she had ever felt before.

No matter how she looked upon the matter, Sephiroth was still a stranger to her. His face was a glacial mask that reflected no emotion other than the ones he wanted others to see. He could act so indifferent but then become so monstrously temperamental that he still could manage to frighten her. In a way Sephiroth was like a time bomb waiting to go off at any moment. The thought was terrifying. But then when she least expected it, Sephiroth could act so calm; so gentle that it was almost sweet. He had even kissed her; heck he had even 'touched' her when she had all but fallen into sadness. In a way, he acted like a teacher to a pupil. He was stern-faced and cold, yet was encouraging and inspirational that it made Aeris wonder 'who was the real Sephiroth was?'. She only hoped that it wasn't the 'grumpy' man that was sitting away from her.

'I guess I should leave Mr_ Grumpy_ alone for now,' Aeris thought to herself. 'There is no need to agitate him further.'

Closing her eyes, the brunette tried to relax to the soothing sound of waves oscillating across the sand. The rhythm was hypnotic and soon Aeris felt her body lull into a calm serenity brought by the sea. As the minutes passed, Aeris felt her imagination flow into action. She imagined herself lying on a white sandy beach with the stars glinting down from above. Then slowly the sea would rise upwards to gently lick her toes, before receding back to repeat the action once again. The waves continued these motions before slowly rising higher; trailing their way up her calves before naughtily wetting the insides of her inner thighs, then gently receding once more. The process repeated again; and again; and before Aeris knew it, the water had risen to the point where it was touching her puckered lips; trailing across her delicate skin like the hands of an experienced lover. The sounds of the water whispered across her body, in a song that human words could never dream to decipher. The cold only heightened the dream and Aeris felt herself gasp as the salt water slipped in her mouth and entirely submerged her whole body into its slippery grasp. But as she felt her body sink deeper into the darkened depths, Aeris felt no discomfort, nor any need to breathe. The sea continued to draw itself across her sensitive skin, and Aeris slowly opened her eyes to see aqua hues blending and mixing with silver before her very eyes. Her lashes fell down onto her flushed cheeks to rise upwards at the call of her name.

_"Aeris..."_

The swirls of colours moved and began to slowly take form.

_**"Aeris."**_

Shapes turned into limbs, and the touches became more frequent; more warmer to her once ice-cold skin.

_**"...Aeris?"**_

Coils of silver trailed down like liquid silk and Aeris tried not to gasp as her whole body was enveloped within a pair of heated arms; and pulled towards a firm, warm body.

_**"Aeris!"**_

She felt her hands move across a defined chest, while her head slowly moved away from a pounding heartbeat; past a thickly corded neck, and a pointed chin. Her emerald gaze moved from the soft tanned lips; the familiar aristocratic nose, and defined cheekbones. Aeris' gaze continued upwards until her gaze was once again on that beautiful blend of aquamarine. Not really blue, nor either defined as green. It was a colour that haunts the night of its prey; a shade that can never be seen in the eyes of any other being, except him...

'It's...'

**"AERIS!"**

_'Sephiroth?'_

Aeris' eyes snapped wide open in alarm, as her body choked automatically from the shock of her dream.

Aeris panted as she stared wide eyed at her trembling palms. Sephiroth was suddenly at her sides, shaking her shoulders with enough force to jerk her body from side to side.

"Aeris! Wake up!" The swordsman literally roared in her ears. "What is wrong with you?"

The brunette winced from the grip. "Stop it," Aeris moaned as her subconscious dissipated into reality. The swordsman's tossing stopped however his hands remained still upon the girl's shoulders.

"Aeris, what happened? You suddenly fell into a coma-state for the past ten minutes," Sephiroth said quickly. "Are you alright?"

Aeris blinked in confusion. _'Is this the real Sephiroth?'_

Sephiroth actually looked worried about her. The brunette stared up into his eyes to only regret the action when her gaze latched to the same eyes in her dream. Aeris felt her whole body tremble, and she knew that Sephiroth must have felt it too since his hands were still latched on her shoulder.

"I-I'm fine," Aeris said hastily as she turned her head away from his piercing gaze. There was no way in hell she would let Sephiroth know of her feelings for him; especially since he had been acting like a jerk to her all day. She all but hoped Sephiroth would just leave her alone to her thoughts.

_'I still can't believe it. I dreamt I was with Sephiroth...oh gods...what does this mean?'_

She wasn't sure if it was her imagination but she thought she heard her companion sigh with what sounded like relief, however his grip did not loosen. But then the swordsman spoke and what he said caused the brunette's own temper to jump in surprise

"Don't do that again," Sephiroth said sharply. The tone in which he said it was fierce and extremely condescending, and it once again made Aeris think of her analogy of how Sephiroth acted like her teacher. It infuriated her on another level how Sephiroth was literally 'telling her off' for something that she was not aware of doing.

_'How dare he...'_

The brunette's eyes flared at him with undisguised anger. "What? You think I made myself _fantasise_ you..." Aeris began to retort before freezing in shock when she realised what she had almost said. Instead of her face flaring red with anger, it was replaced with both shock and the embarrassment with what she had almost let slip. Aeris couldn't even dare to look up at her companion's face to see what expression he would hold there. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her stupidity. She had just admitted that she had been fantasise of her companion. _**Fantasise? **_Regardless of the fact that she 'didn't' finish the sentence off, she was well aware of the swordsman's intelligence and that he would quickly gain the implication of her words. She had just had a dream with Sephiroth in more than in a friendly manner. She dreamt of him touching her; watching her; wanting her to submerge herself into his iron embrace. That realisation only meant one thing.

'Oh gods...'

There was no mistake, Aeris wanted to be with Sephiroth. What hurt the most was that she still didn't know who 'Sephiroth' truly was, not to forget that it was doubtful he really would want to be with her romantically. Hell, he had murdered people before her very eyes. He had snapped and scolded her almost on a daily basis for her silliness or tardiness. He had embarrassed her, and hurt her countless times; and more often than not, he treated her like a lowly grunt in the army, or more perhaps...he treated her like a helpless child that could not fend for herself if her life depended on it. Both ideas were so very degrading...But even so, Aeris felt her heart beat quicken till a point where she had to gasp quietly to breath when she stared into his penetrative, glowing, mako eyes...

_'I told him-'_

_**He knows...**_

_'-that I dreamt-'_

_**He is already disgusted with me...**_

_'-of him-'_

_**He will want to abandon me...**_

_'-and now he-'_

_**He wouldn't want me...**_

_'-knows the truth...'_

_**Because he knows I am too weak for him...**_

_'-that I love him..'_

Aeris felt the beginnings of fresh tears start to gather at the corners of her eyes, and the harder she tried to quell them, the more they threatened to fall.

_'I __**love**__ him?'_

By repeating that startling revelation in her mind, Aeris felt the first trail of her tears slip beneath her clenched eyelids. She felt naked and exposed. Angry and upset, and despite everything she felt, she wanted more than anything to be as far away from Sephiroth as possible.

She did not want him to see her cry.

All the while the silver haired swordsman was silent. The only reason Aeris knew that he was still there was because she could feel his slackened grip across her shoulders.

"Aeris?"

The brunette didn't dare to raise her head in fear that he would see the truth in her eyes if he hadn't already.

"...what did you say?" the swordsman asked softly, in a tone unlike his own.

Aeris clenched her hands at her sides, her nerves so tight that she was ready to bolt at any given moment.

_'I've got to get away...he cannot know,' _she thought to herself_. 'I can't tell him. I don't want to look into his eyes and know that they would never look like the ones I saw in my dream...I don't...I can't...I wish...'_

"Aeris!"

Hearing the familiar tone of irritation rise from the swordsman's lips caused the brunette to snap. "Oh go away Sephiroth, you didn't want to talk to me earlier on today, so why start now?" Aeris snapped, knowing what she said was cruel, but she was too embarrassed with her admittance of her dream to take her words back. She raised her gaze, uncaring that she was displaying the beginnings of fresh tears. She would never submit to anyone who treated her in such a way the swordsman was doing now.

Although it was slight, Aeris saw the Sephiroth's glowing eyes narrow into what the brunette now realised was his 'pissed off face'.

"If you weren't acting so much like a child, then I wouldn't have to treat you like one." he argued back.

Aeris fought the urge to laugh. "Me, a child? What about yourself Sephiroth?" She exclaimed as she pointed to the irritated swordsman. "You are the one whose been acting most childish with that 'I-don't-want-to-talk-to-you' look on your face all day!"

The brunette's words caused the flecks of green in the swordsman's eyes to brighten, while the rest of his face looked ready for a total meltdown. Aeris met his glare with all her might, not wanting to bow down when she knew that he was the one in the wrong. Their faces continued to clash in a battle of wills that never wanted to yield to the other. But no sooner has the swordsman's face darkened to fury, his expression withered away into emptiness. It was a distant look, that betrayed no thought or feeling. Aeris after staring at that face for countless seconds, decided that she hated that 'look' on his face the most. To her, the expression appeared ugly on his usually handsome features. He looked so harsh, so dark; so very cruel that it hurt to look at him. Sephiroth appeared so cold that if his face was replaced with a statue, Aeris would have hardly been able to tell the difference.

Sephiroth sighed deeply, before extracting his hands from the brunette's shoulders.

"... just get to sleep Aeris," he muttered coolly, before standing and turning his body away from her.

The brunette frowned, shocked and irritated how Sephiroth could so easily brush her words aside and then treat her like a naughty child that deserves to go to bed. She also hated how the swordsman could act so cool and calm when she was more than ready to explode!

"Hey! We aren't finished Mister!" Aeris cried out, as she leapt to her feet and moved so that she was in the swordsman's vision.

"This is what I mean Sephiroth! How do you expect me to act when one moment you are ignoring me like the plague, and then the next you are glaring at me like I am the bane of your whole existence?"

Sephiroth did not comment, and his silence was as frigid as the wind that whipped across her face.

Aeris' angry face softened as she continued to stare at her companion's withdrawn expression. "What has happened to you Sephiroth?" she asked. "I thought I knew who you really were."

The swordsman replied to her question with his same hawk like stare. But then his gaze lifted from her as he turned and walked away from her, causing his long tendrils of silver to dance in the breeze behind him.

"Sephiroth?"

"-----------"

His voice was like a whisper on the winds.

_"I thought I knew who you were too."_

His words caused the brunette to freeze momentarily; the remains of her anger colliding to a halt. Aeris blinked as she watched the ex-General walk towards the slope facing the sea. His silver locks and leather coat rippled in the cold night breeze, and Aeris swore she could visibly see a black aura surrounding the stoic swordsman.

_'Huh...what does he mean by __**I thought I knew who you were too**_...she thought in confusion before questions began to flow there mind._ '-have I...have I been concentrating on Sephiroth strangeness so much, that I have not realised that I have been acting differently too...?'_

"

Sephiroth?"

"-----------"

"Sephiroth?

"-----------"

"Sephiroth...why won't you talk to me?"

"-----------"

"Are you angry at me?"

"-----------"

"Come on Sephiroth! Stop playing around!"

"-----------"

"This is not funny!"

"-----------"

"Sephiroth?"

_**'He really is ignoring me...I guess I'll have to try harder...'**_

"Sephiroth? Oh Sephy-Sephy?"

"-----------"

"...why don't you want to talk to Aunty-Aeris?"

"-----------"

"Are you hungry Sephiroth...is that why you are so grumpy?"

"-----------"

"Or maybe thirsty?"

"-----------"

"Okay this is really not funny Sephiroth! Come on! I definitely won't go to my tent and rest if you don't say SOMETHING!"

"-----------"

"Sephiroth?"

"-----------"

"Seph-?"

No matter what Aeris said, the swordsman remained silent; nor did he move to her childlike banter. Aeris was starting to get even more worried about her companion. This had never happened before.

_'What is wrong with him?'_

_'Why is he ignoring me?'_

_'Have I done something to Sephiroth...have I...hurt him and not realised so?'_

The answer was staring her at the face. She should have realised it sooner. Sephiroth was acting distant to her and she was the cause of it. Aeris felt her wide eyes darken with an oncoming feeling of guilt mixed with uncertainty. She did not know exactly what was causing the swordsman to act in such manner...but she could think of multiple reasons. She knew that she had consistently blamed him and moaned at him ever since she had joined him. She had argued and complained more or less at every idea that passed his lips. She rebelled to almost every command he had told her to do, and more often than not she managed to rile him up so much that she could see a nerve twitch in his jaw. She had always thought that teasing and angering the swordsman was a sure way to strip his mask of cold aloofness from gaze and make him appear more...human. And that seemed like the most funniest thing to do. But now that she thought about it, Sephiroth being angry didn't seem funny at all.. In fact, the revelation shocked and shamed the flowergirl, and Aeris now wondered whether such disrespectful behaviour was the cause of drawing Sephiroth further away from her than she had ever thought possible. She certainly hoped not.

Uncaring about the cold air around her, Aeris dropped her blanket and dashed towards the swordsman, ready to get the truth from him before the night was ready to end. Stopping before him once more, the brunette stared at Sephiroth; however his inhuman eyes failed to make contact with hers. The silver haired warrior stared over at the sea in a way that held a glacial calmness. However, Aeris knew without a doubt that the swordsman wasn't at all interested in the scenery. She knew that he was most likely staring at the waves as an outlet to ignore her presence, and for some reason this awareness made the brunette more upset than angry. Had she been so cruel to him as to deserve such treatment? Did she really hurt him and not realise why? Was that why he had been ignoring her for the whole day? Was he still angry from yesterday? Did he blame her for getting hurt last night ? Or maybe it was about something else...did he resent her for being so weak...so defenceless that she couldn't even protect herself? Or did he still resent all those times she slapped him in the face? Or maybe he has finally realised the truth that had tormented her so many nights before...that she was not a Cetra... Did that mean Sephiroth was leave her? Was he silent because he was thinking about leaving her out on the field? Alone; abandoned; lost in a world that was cold and empty of warmth?...Or maybe he was thinking how he would let her follow him despite their differences...But then if that was so... why couldn't he not look at her...? Could he not accept her...if she was not a Cetra? Was that the reason why he was distant...because he cared nothing for a non-Cetra? Or maybe he wasn't thinking anything about her not being a Cetra? Or perhaps, he was truly repulsed by her...and if so......if he really couldn't look at her now... and...someday...if he found out that she was not a Cetra...wouldn't that mean ..he...would truly end up _**hating**_ her...?

'...if he _didn't_ already...?'

Aeris truly feared the answers to her questions, and that was what spurned her actions on.

"Please, Sephiroth, tell me what's wrong," Aeris pleaded softly, as she moved towards to the silent swordsman. Yet Sephiroth's gaze remained fixed to the crashing waves behind her. Wasn't it only minutes ago that those same waves lulled her to a world of lustful dreams of the man who stood before her? Sometimes Aeris thought her friendship with Sephiroth were like those very waves. One moment, they were calm and gentle, swaying gently to the planet's serenade of life. The next moment, the waters thunders and crashed with raw emotions; thrashing and roaring with all of the might of nature's foulest temper. The idea seemed terrible to admit to.

Aeris felt fresh tears return to the corners of her eyes. "Sephiroth?"

"-----------"

"Sephiroth..?"

"-----------"

"Sephiroth?"

This time, the swordsman did respond, however his words did not help to comfort her.

"...go to bed Aeris, you must be tired." His voice remained a breathless whisper; tired, but not from physical exhaustion as the brunette had now realised.

Aeris knew her voice was ready to crack if Sephiroth was going to continue acting like this. Were her thoughts really coming true. Did Sephiroth truly hate her...?

"Sephiroth?"

"-----------"

"Seph?" she asked, as she lightly tugged his arm.

There was only so much that a woman could take.

"Is that the way you want to play it!?" Aeris shouted, in an attempt to rile up the swordsman's temper. Anything was better than his morbid silence.

"-----------"

His mouth remained ever still and not once did his eyes stray from the dark sea of the night.

"Sephiroth, please?"

"-----------"

Aeris was more than ready to become hysterical. She truly did not know what to do because it was as she feared. Something was seriously wrong with her relationship with the stoic swordsman, and before she just laid it off for him being grouchy. But now she realised it was much more serious and she must have done something to cause Sephiroth to look so detached; so solemn; so empty. It did not help matters since Sephiroth's gaze remained attached to the sea.

_'_

_So if he likes looking at the sea, why don't I ruin his view?_'

Aeris was more than ready to do anything to bring back the Sephiroth she knew; so with what little energy she had, the brunette suddenly bolted towards the sea. The wet sand squelched beneath her heavy boots, and once or twice she almost lost her balance against the uneven ground. But then the roaring waves crashed against her calves; penetrating the insides of her boots and wetting the bottom of her dress. The water was unbelievably cold, and it felt like shards of ice slashing across her skin.

_'Lets see if he will continue to ignore me now.'_

Turning back towards inland, Aeris was all but horrified to know that Sephiroth's gaze had not even moved. In fact, his eyes remained fixed on a specific point; a patch of sea that was miles away from the coastline. Pain, sadness, guilt and anger all merged into one thought within the brunette's mind. If she got to that point in the distance then Sephiroth would finally see her! If she could swim to that distance, Sephiroth would realise she wasn't weak...and maybe if she wasn't weak...then maybe...he could forgive her...for all the troubles she had given him. Aeris turned her head from the land and strode into the thrashing sea. She bit her lip as the cold took over her whole body. One by one, her limbs began to disappear into the icy cold water. Her breathing was frantic, and her fear was at the peak of sheer terror, but Aeris continued on. She waded through the inky darkness as far as she could. Her teeth chattered and her eyes stung with more tears as the water was now at her neck, and she knew it was only a couple more steps before her whole body would be submerged by the choking water. Yet Aeris continued on. As soon as the water became too deep for her to walk any more, Aeris had no choice but to swim. Her clothing clung to her whole figure making it so terribly hard to stretch her legs. The water was roaring in her ears and the taste of salt water was gushing in her mouth after every frantic breath. Tears pooled down her eyes and mixed with the crashing waters surrounding her. She knew she was crying but she couldn't hold it back anymore. She was gonna prove to Sephiroth that she wasn't weak and then he would finally notice her. She knew could not fight. She knew she could not fly. But she damn well knew that she could learn to swim; _**would**_ swim, if only to prove her worth to Sephiroth. Her arms felt sluggish with their frantic floundering. Her legs hurt from all their relentless kicking. Aeris' body was getting tossed from side to side; thrown forwards and backwards. She felt the urge to vomit as her muscles tensed involuntarily and threatened to pull her under. She was being pulled under! Flashes of memory infiltrated her mind as she remembered the feeling of falling into deep blue depths; feeling her whole body sink deeper and deeper till a point that all she could see was water as her mind fell into unconsciousness. More tears cascaded down her face, blurring her already blurred vision into nothing more than inky blackness. But no matter how the colours of night twisted and formed around her, she could still see that one point in the distance. That one place that she knew she had to reach if only to prove her worth. She would get there even if she had to die trying. But no matter how strong her Cetra will may have been, her body could not match up to her mind; and as she tried to remain afloat, a wave out of nowhere crashed from above, pushing her down into its darkened depths. Aeris' arms flailed out in horror as she tried to rise up to safety but the sea was merciless, and Aeris felt herself sink deeper and deeper into the dark unknown that she knew she had no strength to escape from. Her air was depleting vastly and her limbs had lost the little energy they had.

She was going to _drown_!

A surge of bubbles rose from her lips as her eyes raised towards the sky, as if pleading nature for the last time to save her from the sea's almighty wrath. She did not want to drown now! She had to prove to Sephiroth she was not a weakling and then he would finally notice her. She could not die now! If she died, then Sephiroth wouldn't be able to forgive her for her weaknesses, and she would die with him forever hating her...

But as the final bubbles rose from her blue tinted lips, all her mind could think of was his haunting green eyes; a wingless angel that watched her as she fell into never-ending darkness.

'Sephiroth...I'm sorry...for...being..so….'

Aeris was unable to finish her thought, as her world hazed to cold silence. She was unable to sense the gurgling water; the roaring waves, or the strong arms that swept themselves around her and ascended her up towards the sky...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There were no words that could describe the feelings that Sephiroth was experiencing at that very moment. Nothing could have prepared him, nor have shocked him to the greatest degree like the flowergirl's action she had done that very night. His heart was still racing. His lungs were still burning, and all Sephiroth could do was lay on the wet beach, panting breaths that were not created from the acts of over exertion...but horror.

He had watched Aeris do the unthinkable before his very eyes.

_He had watched Aeris try to kill herself..._

_**Author's notes**_

_**Ooh a cliff-hanger. I haven't done one of those in a long time. Lol. I first planned to do an ultra long single chapter...but then I realised that it would be better to be broken down into two. I don't think Aeris really is lucky with water ne? (and the irony is that she is placed into a watery grave in the game. lol.)**_

_**BTW, please don't forget to review.**_** I still like to know whether people are still supporting this fic or not, or what some of you guys are thinking of my portrayal of Aeris and Sephiroth. I know that I have added my own flavour and ideas to their characterisation of two of the world most famous FF characters, and that I have come across a few complaints about how they both sometimes become OOC ... while a lot of you guys have praised me for my originality which I am more than grateful for. bows lowly. I guess I have just never liked the thought of Aeris being a Mary-sue character in FF7 and it proved that SE used her for that role in FF7-AC which I thought was slightly annoying...if not a little cliche. I guess I like showing imperfections in perfection I guess...some people may disagree with my representation of Aeris...but...ah...I guess if you really didn't like it, you wouldn't be reading this fic. LOL!**

**Ahem...**

**Anywho...**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

_**Don't 4get to review!**_


	54. To love or hate an Ancient? Part 2

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**8600 words**

**Chapter 54**

**To love or hate an Ancient? Part 2**

**Author's notes**

**Wow! 22 reviews for my last chapter! Thanks a lot you guys! You have made me so happy Aer-seph bows down lowly For that, I am updating this chapter uberquick, just for you. !**

**Now here is the other half.**

**On with the fic! lol. !**

---------------------------------------------------------------------

There were no words that could describe the feelings Sephiroth were experiencing at that precise moment. Nothing could have prepared him, nor have shocked him to the greatest degree like the what he had just witnessed this very night. His heart was still racing. His lungs were still burning, and all Sephiroth could do was lay on the wet beach, panting for breaths that failed to come. He had watched Aeris do the unthinkable before his very eyes.

_**He had watched Aeris try to kill herself...**_

_**There was no other possible reason...**_

The idea was so ridiculous that he almost wanted to laugh out loud with crazed despair. He was so angry that he wanted to pound his fists into the wet sand beneath him. He wanted to crush her lifeless body to his and scream out obscenities why she would do something so unbelievably stupid! But he knew such actions would not be very wise when he had so little time to amend the crisis. Aeris' lips drew no breath, nor did her chest rise with the essence of life. Aeris had drowned _again_ while he acted no better than a silent spectator, responding only when the tides were ready to pull her under.

Lying underneath him in an appearance of pseudo-sleep, was Aeris. His dark haired female companion. Her long bangs hung across her cold skin, while the ominous light of the moon transformed her porcelain skin into a white mask of death.

Sephiroth reacted immediately, as he brushed the girl's hair from her lips and undid the first five buttons from her dress with quick haste. Uncaring of issues of modesty, the swordsman peeled the pink, wet, cotton away from the girl's front, deciding not to remove her jacket or dress since he was running out of time. Ripping off his gloves that he failed to remove before he dived into the water, Sephiroth firmly planted his hands over the brunette's chest and pressed downwards in fifteen quick repetitions in an attempt to dislodge the water from the girl's lungs. He only paused his actions to bring his head down and seal his lips over her cold ones; pushing a full rush of air into Aeris; system. He repeated the actions once; twice, three times and as the minutes passed, his actions became more uneven, more frantic, that he had to control his strength as to prevent from crushing the girl's ribcage.

'_It did not take this long the last time, so why is she not awakening?'_ was the frenzied thought that buzzed through the swordsman's head, as his mind retraced back to Junon harbour. That familiar scene replayed vividly through his brain; where he watched Aeris' terrified face, before she fell into the water, sinking far beneath the waves. Before then, he was unaware then that Aeris could not swim. He was shocked and disgusted at himself how he managed to make such a fatal slip that could have ended in disaster. But still that scenario seemed different than now. Before, Aeris' drowning was an accident, despite his guilt that he was the one to blame for causing Aeris such harm. If he knew Aeris couldn't swim, the thought of tossing her overboard would not have even entertained his mind. But this time, Aeris intentionally ran into the sea, with the knowledge that she could not properly swim.

He could not understand why she would do such a thing?

'_**She said she was deathly afraid of the water so why would she do such a thing?'**_

'_What was she trying to achieve?'_

'_**What was she trying to prove?'**_

'_Did she try to drown herself to get away from me?'_

'_**Did I...'**_

'_Did I do this to her?'_

'_**Did my actions drive her to this point of madness?'**_

_'I only blocked her out to teach her a lesson.'_

_**'I thought that my silence would cure her insubordination...'**_

_**'-**__that she would tire of her own childish antics...'_

_**'but-'**_

_'-I did not know that she would try to...'_

_'try to commit __**suicide**__ because I __**bloody**__ ignored her?'_

'**Aeris?'**

_'Aeris!'_

'_**AERIS!'**_

The seconds were ticking away and Aeris was still not breathing.

How could one day of tension turn into such a disaster...?

Sephiroth shook his head to erase his thoughts. He had no time to think; only to act. His actions became more hurried; his own breaths became more uneven, and as the countless seconds ticked away, Sephiroth's worry began to transform into an emotion he rarely felt in his entire life. _Fear_.

His hands crashed down upon her lifeless chest once more, and his lips dropped back down to her icy cold petals, tinged blue in death.

_"One."_

_**Press.**_

_"Two."_

_**Press.**_

_"Three."_

_**Press.**_

_"Aeris! Wake up!"_

_**Press.**_

_"You are stronger than this!"_

_**Press.**_

_"You are a Cetra!"_

_**Press.**_

_'You can survive this!'_

_**Press.**_

_"You cannot die now."_

_**Press.**_

_"You can get through this!"_

_**Press.**_

_"Breathe Aeris! Breathe!"_

_**Press.**_

_"God-damnit it girl breathe!"_

_**Press.**_

_"Our journey has just begun and I am not letting it end here."_

_**Press.**_

_"You aren't leaving this planet yet Aeris!"_

_**Press.**_

_"This Planet won't take you away from me!"_

_**Press.**_

_"Aeris...you...can't... you __**won't**__...ever...leave me..."_

_**Press.**_

_**"I won't let you!"**_

After the fifteenth compression, Sephiroth's head dipped down to capture the girl's lips once more, and pushed every last ounce of breath into her mouth.

_And then there was silence..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Wild green eyes suddenly snapped open, and Sephiroth moved back in reflex as Aeris vaulted up into a sitting position and painfully hacked out all the sea water from her lungs. No sooner had she done such an action that her body was suddenly pitched forward into an iron-tight embrace. With green eyes still wide with shock and silence, Aeris' could not comprehend anything that had happened or what was happening around her. All she was aware of were a pair of arms that were wrapped around her body possessively, making her feel very small...yet very safe. But that was before the grip tightened and Aeris felt a whoosh rise out of her lungs. Her ribcage was compressed so tightly that it almost hurt to be in such a crushing embrace. The brunette blinked, as one by one all of her senses began to flood back into her mind. She could _feel_ the dampness of her clothes, and the cold breeze of the air. But what she felt more than that, was the heat of another's flesh surrounding her form; an elixir of heat that Aeris clutched onto with all her might. Soon, the song of a pounding drum hammered in her right ear, in a tempo not unlike the rhythm of her own pulsing heart, followed by the rough staccato of another's breathing. Her blurred vision cleared from shapes of bronzed rock and silver thread, into wet skin and ice tinted hair. Aeris felt dream and reality, light and darkness converge till everything and nothing forced her mind into a state of bitter confusion.

"Am I still _alive_?"

She wasn't aware that she had spoken the words aloud, until she felt 'his' arms tighten around her. Aeris visibly winced as _his_ nails bit into her skin; and at the back corner of the brunette's mind, despite all the loss and confusion that plagued her, Aeris was well aware how _his_ hands had never once touched her without the barrier of his leather gloves. Shifting her head from his chest, and turning her gaze towards her left, Aeris stared at the large hand across the small bone of her shoulder, and then to the other encasing her waist. Aeris knew without a doubt that those very hands could so easily break her body in two. Yet this realisation did not give her fear, as her gaze left the hand upon her shoulder and followed the line of wet corded muscles, to a bare shoulder partially obscured beneath a veil of metallic locks. No; fear was not what she feeling at all. Her feelings had evolved into something so much stronger; deeper, darker and nothing like she had ever felt before. Aeris' gaze had moved on long before her mind realised she had made such an action. Her tear-stained eyes crossed over pale, wet flesh; unconsciously moving upwards until all that she saw were those haunting mako eyes. Those ice green flames that burned with the blackest passions, and it was in those captivating eyes that she remembered everything. She remembered the roaring water, and the thrashing waves. She remembered Sephiroth's anger, as well as her own. She remembered her dreams and the dark message that was wrapped within the image of the silver haired swordsman. She remembered everything... the pain; the sadness. The loneliness and shame. The fear of truth. The reality of her lies...her love for a man she barely knew...a man she felt more for than just a companion...more than just a friend. Her deepest fear. Her greatest sin.

She loved a _**killer.**_

A killer who had more interest with watching the waves lapping the sands than to truly _see_ her; _touch_ her; _**want**_ her.

A man who saw her as nothing more than a weak, helpless, child...who could never love her...would never love her in the way she could ever hope to dream...

Then suddenly, Aeris' body was suddenly jerked from once side, then to the other, and before the brunette knew it, Sephiroth was shaking her shoulders like a broken rag doll. He shook her body so hard that her teeth gnashed her lower lip and caused a thin trail of blood to trickle down her chin. Her head bobbed up and down with a force that made black spots dance in the girl's vision. But despite all this, the brunette's eyes remained transfixed upon her guardian's face; her tormentor's lips, which screamed and shouted at her with all of hell's might. Aeris couldn't make out all of the words but it did not seem to matter as she saw something else which stilled her mind to silence. She couldn't believe it. It just wasn't possible.

'Sephiroth...?'

Aeris gasped aloud as her own hands flew up to the sides of his face, causing the swordsman's shaking to stop. She just couldn't believe that what she was seeing could be real. It was true that his face and hair was drenched wet with water, and countless silver droplets dripped down his nose and chin. But that did not hide the truth that was glaring in the swordsman's eyes. Sephiroth had two thin trails of crystal streaks that seemed to glow upon his pale cheeks. But no water, nor rain could be the create such an ethereal sheen that Aeris could see now. It almost looked like very droplets had been infused with the mako from his eyes, as the brunette followed the wet track to the swordsman's dark green depths. She had admitted to herself once before that Sephiroth had the most fiercely beautiful eyes she had ever seen.

She watched as his pupil shrunk and dilated into slits; in an appearance, not unlike a dangerous dragon, ready to tear its prey asunder. His platinum bangs lashed at the sides of his face, while his mouth continued on in his fevered expression of anger.

"You _**stupid **_girl Aeris! What the hell were you thinking? You know you _cannot swim, _so why the hell did you risk your life that way!_ I almost lost you Aeris! _You almost died! Answer me Aeris! What caused you to act with such disregard for your safety?"

Aeris felt her mouth open and close at the torrent of questions that the swordsman threw at her. She wanted to answer but she couldn't find the words. Sephiroth's voice was hoarse, yet vicious and Aeris could barely grasp the meanings behind his endless accusations. The only thing that Aeris was all aware of were those tears, seeming to sparkle with a otherworldly light. The brunette's whole gaze was entranced by them and Aeris could do little to stop herself from touching such a rare sight. They looked so strange; so unnatural that Aeris had the voice the thoughts in her head to believe the image to be true.

"Sephiroth...are you-"

At once, the swordsman's body stilled as Aeris slowly traced a finger across one path of tears, committing the strange sight to memory.

Aeris felt her next words threaten to clog up her throat. "crying-for me...?"

The swordsman's face dipped down at her words and before Aeris knew it, her hands were suddenly clamped by ones much larger than her own. Sephiroth's face was leaning towards her own; his breath ragged and his chest heaving. The brunette felt her heart jump in her throat by the next words the swordsman said.

"Why the hell did you try to kill yourself Aeris!?" he all but demanded, as his face expressed all of his emotional torment to her.

_"Huh...I tried to kill myself?"_

The brunette's lips parted, ready to deny such an accusation. "But I didn't-"

She didn't have the time to explain for before she knew it, Sephiroth was shaking her once more.

"Why Aeris! Why! I almost lost you Aeris! You drowned!"

"S-stop shaking me Sephiroth! Just stop it!"

"Not until I get the truth out of you!" he snapped back, as he shook her body harder.

"What the hell were you doing? Were you trying to escape from me? Did you want me to see you drown again? Answer me Aeris!"

Aeris felt her vision waver as a fresh layer of tears dripped out the corners of her own eyes. "I-I-"

Sephiroth continued on and Aeris struggled to get out of his grasp. His words only caused her to fight back harder to get out of his unbreakable grip.

"You wanted to leave me right?" the swordsman all but snapped. "Are you afraid of me or something? Do you hate me so much that you tried to commit suicide? You know that I cannot bring back a life that willingly chose death! Did you want to die so much Aeris that you tried to end your life and-"

_'He truly thinks I just wanted to..._' With that realisation Aeris' control collapsed.

"I DIDN'T TRY TO KILL MYSELF!"

The sheer volume of her exclamation stilled the swordsman to silence. With the chance that she was given, Aeris successfully wrenched herself out of his grasp, but unfortunately the pulled momentum caused her to crash down on the wet sand taking Sephiroth down on top of her. Aeris continued to thrash beneath him, kicking and screaming for him to move. However Sephiroth's body remained rigid as stone and it seemed the more the brunette fought, the harder it became to breathe underneath his crushing weight. What was most puzzling was how the swordsman didn't even try to protect himself from her futile onslaught. In fact, his whole body was immobile all but his eyes which seemed to be searching for answers for non-existent questions. Aeris felt her arms and legs flop to her sides as she stared at his handsome face that haunted her night and day; looking up at him as if he could heal the conflict in her own mind.

And then, Sephiroth spoke.

"If you didn't try to-... then why... why did you...?"

He didn't finish the words, but the brunette already knew what he was going to say. Now that she really thought about it; her impulsive action seemed somewhat suicidal. But, that was never her intention. It was impulse which made her run to the water in an attempt for Sephiroth to **see** her. At that moment in time, she wasn't thinking of the dangers nor the consequences of her actions. She just wanted Sephiroth to _see_ her. She wanted to prove herself to him as much to herself that she wasn't weak; and that she was strong. She wanted to run away from her embarrassment; her shame that she loved a man who could shed human blood as easily as she could shed tears. There was over thousand of reasons that made her do her foolish actions.

"I-"

He had even shed tears for her. The Great Sephiroth who had never been known of having feelings, had cried for her! Aeris swallowed nervously, as if the action could delay her from speaking the truth.

"I-I...I-"

The brunette turned her gaze to her side, not wanting to stare into his mako gaze any longer. She had no idea how he was going to react to her next words.

"-only wanted you to notice me..."

As her head was turned away, she did not see the swordsman's expression tilt to sheer puzzlement. "Notice you?" He questioned, in a tone which seemed unlike his own.

Aeris sniffed to herself, before slowly nodding. She had no choice but to tell him the truth, regardless of the consequences.

"I-I know that I have hurt you somehow...and...I wanted to apologise, but I didn't know how. I know you didn't want to talk to me, and when you woke me up...you shocked me and I reacted before I even had a chance to think...and then...you made me so angry when you called me a **child**...but-"

Aeris had to pause, to take a breath to steady her voice.

"...when you just stood there, staring out towards the sea, unapproachable... impenetrable... uncaring of my presence... it made me realise."

It was then Aeris' voice begin to crack.

"It made me realise the truth of your words...to you, I am no better than a child...you have protected me since I cannot fight...you have endured my childish whining and complaining...and after all this time...you have provided for me...protected me...y-you saved me from Shinra...and how have I repaid you?...I have been no more than a burden to you...All I have contributed is delaying you from meeting your mother...I am weak and undeserving of the Cetra heritage bestowed upon me...if I am a Cetra at all..."

The tears began to fall anew.

"-you made me see that weakness in myself...when you refused to look at me...for why would you want to...?...I have not done anything worthy enough to be in your presence... and so as I saw you staring at the sea...I thought that if I could get within your line of sight...could cross that distance...then I could prove myself to you...and to myself...that I am w-worth s-some-thing-"

Aeris closed her eyes, as her lungs began to give out beneath her.

"-and.. ...then... ...you... ...could... ...forgive... ...me... and... then... maybe... you could...see me for what I really am...and then I may finally believe that I am a Cetra, but I wasn-"

Sephiroth had heard _**enough**_**.**

To say that Sephiroth was angry was an understatement. His eyes literally bled with fury and surprise, and he could barely prevent himself from throttling the brunette. Aeris put herself in danger just because she still thought she wasn't a Cetra! He almost lost her because she wanted to foolishly prove herself to him? She thought she was worth nothing! Sephiroth now realised that he was going to cure the girl's insecurities once and for all.

He was going to prove that Aeris was worthy of him; right now!

"Aeris...you are such...a stupid, _**stupid**_girl!" The swordsman all but growled, as his lips suddenly dropped down and captured the brunette's in an ardent kiss. Aeris' eyes suddenly snapped open in shock from the onslaught. She could not believe it! It was so unlike his previous kisses and Aeris could barely fight the urge to breath before his mouth fell upon hers once more. Fresh blood soon rushed from her cut lip and the swordsman was there to absorb the crimson droplets that tried to fall down her chin. Sephiroth was kissing her; brutally; fiercely; mercilessly and Aeris could do nothing to make him stop. Not that she wanted him to. His lips were quite literally sucking the life out of her spirit, and the brunette could only submit to his zealous passions. At that precise moment, Sephiroth was her whole world and nothing else existed. Not the cold...the water...her fears...nothing mattered; only him. Her fingers scratched at the sands below her, before she suddenly threw her hands upon his heated flesh.

"You tried to kill yourself so that I could notice you?" He whispered against her lips, before pushing her further into the sand beneath her. Aeris gasped beneath him in surprise; as her eyes slid shut in passion, but he paid no notice as he captured her lips once more. His anger had reached a point where he couldn't even think of anything other than taking Aeris as his. Memories of last night plagued him. Seeing her lying in blood. Failing to protect her. Her body lying lifeless in his arms. It was just too much to comprehend and now Aeris was living and breathing beneath him; her dress opened to her waist and revealing her womanly curves to his burning gaze. He wanted to punish her in the only way that would not physically harm her...much. After all this time she still did not believe she was a Cetra! She intentionally put herself in harms way to prove herself to him, in an act of forgiveness! He was so stunned with rage that the girl could act so irresponsibly...how she could be so idiotic...and yet be so positively alluring at the same time? He used his kiss to restrain her; to tame her; to make her understand his thoughts and to make her disregard her own. The swordsman's lips drifted from her bruised petals, as he continued to mumble his words of distaste all across her skin; from her chin to her temple, then back to her lips once more.

"You Stupid girl! You stupid, stupid girl... putting yourself in danger...why didn't you just listen to me and rest in the first place...you stupid girl..._**my**_stupid, stupid girl-"

His words were like a mantra in the brunette's mind, and before Aeris could realise the meaning behind his mumbling, Sephiroth's lips descended on her throat. Aeris hissed as his teeth scraped across her cold skin followed by the sensations of a hot, wet tongue lapping across her neck. His touch was scorching. Her blood was boiling. Her heart was soaring. She barely believed that was she was experiencing was real. Sephiroth had kissed her! Sephiroth had cried for her! Nothing seemed believable anymore and Aeris was readily accept this dream as reality...as long as she never had to wake up from it. Sephiroth's lips continued to be violently passionate across her sensitive skin; while his hands fondled her in a way that was so possessive...so desperate.

It was becoming too overwhelming to be real.

_**'My **__stupid girl...?'_

_'Stupid girl...he called me a...'_

_'My...'_

_'.my...'_

_**'MY?'**_

_'Does that mean...I am...?'_

_'I am his?'_

_'...does...that mean...he-?'_

She knew she must have been dreaming, but...the hot wetness of his lips and tongue erased that thought completely...as did his voice that burned the same words into her head. Those cruel words sounded very, very real...and his touch was so warm and firm. It felt too unreal to be a dream, but not impossible as not to be real. Either way, Aeris was going to clutch onto this moment as long as she could. The brunette moved her hands to thread them through wet strands of silver. His hair pooled around them while hers fanned beneath her head, mixed with sand and sea salt. But none of that mattered. All of her thoughts and feelings had moulded into one single thought; one word; one person...

"_Sephiroth_..."

So blackened were both their passions of anger, pain, fear and confusion, that neither could distinguish their feelings between the feelings of their deepest love...for their darkest hate.

She was unaware of the time when she lost her jacket or of the time when her hair had fallen from his ribbon. Nor was she aware of when her nails scratched across the swordsman's back and created countless pink strips of marred flesh across his alabaster skin.

Aeris could not stop her own wandering hands, even if she tried. Her lips parted in want as she felt the swordsman's hands glide across her heaving bust line, that was demurely covered by the thin fabric of her bra. Despite the barrier of white cotton, her back arched in shock as his thumb scraped across her covered nipple; once, twice, three times. Her feelings were overloaded with fear, love, anger, surprise, shame and confusion. She was even unsure whether she was ready to go forwards to the next step, and her body trembled when she felt an unfamiliar hardness pressing on her thigh. It appeared he was more than ready to... But, despite her hesitation, Aeris knew that she could not stop herself from wanting him...she could not vocalise the words to slow his actions...all she could do was graze her own bruised lips against his own and accept his welcome blessings of passion.

And that was why Aeris was so stunned when Sephiroth suddenly leapt off her, as if he was burnt; before dashing off until he was standing no closer than fifteen feet away from her.

Aeris quickly pulled herself upwards in a sitting position, as she stared wide eyed at the heaving back of her silver haired guardian. Her mind was trying to process all her scattered ideas in one thought, while trying to soften her ragged breathing. The cold touch of the breeze stole the last traces of warmth from her body, causing the brunette to raise her arms to cover herself from the harsh winds in an act of modesty.

'What-?' She mentally gasped, as she clutched her unbuttoned dress around her, all the while gazing at the swordsman who had his back facing her; his long icy locks, dancing in the cold breeze.

Gone was the lascivious lover; the man whose inner fires burned with the flaming passions of his entire soul. No; the man she saw now was not him. Sephiroth had now became the ice warrior; cold; silent... distant... unapproachable.. .unattainable... The rapid transformation from fire to ice was staggering, and the brunette could do little more than wonder what caused such a change.

_'Why?'_

_'What just happened?'_

Aeris shivered, and it wasn't only due to the chill.

The light of the full moon loomed ominously above them; making the sands an icy white and enhancing the darkness of the night around them. Aeris continued to stare at the swordsman in utter confusion, as her own flames of passion waned into dying embers. She had no idea of what thoughts were crossing his mind now. Was he regretting touching her?...feeling her?...kissing her? Did he even like her? Was he even attracted to her? Was he disgusted with her body? Or was he insulted at her lack of experience? Or maybe...he just doesn't want her...at all...?

'_But he called me..._**my'**

'My...his?'

'Sephiroth-'

_'What...what does this all mean?'_

'-what do I mean to you...?'

Aeris had no idea, but then... she thought that she never wanted to know...especially if it was an answer that she wouldn't be able to bear. Her stomach churned with fear and apprehension as the brunette awaited for Sephiroth's judgement.

However the swordsman stood stoically; his platinum locks sliding across the bareback of his white flesh.

From the clash of fire and ice; to the contrast of sound and silence, the two companions stood like strangers across the moonlit shore.

And then Sephiroth spoke, and his words shattered the stillness of the night.

"What _**power**_ do you have over me Aeris?" He whispered softly, his voice thick with unbridled emotion, despite his best effects to hide it

His words were nothing like what the girl expected to hear. She expected his anger, and irritation. She expected his words of anger; of disgust and repulsion.

But...not this.

_'Huh...Power...?_'

Aeris blinked with genuine befuddlement. She had no idea what the swordsman was even talking about.

"But I don't know what you mean Se-"

**"**_**RAARRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!**_**"**

The loud scream startled the brunette; and Aeris frantically jerked her head from side to side to find the source of the sound, expecting to find some malicious field monster snarling across the shore. But she could see not see anything, and the brunette swore the sound did not come from the water. Aeris was more than sure that she was alone on the abandoned beach; sans a _certain_ silver haired, half nude swordsman.

And then it clicked.

The inhuman cry must have came from none other than Sephiroth

'_Huh_..._**Sephiroth?'**_

"...What the?"

But Aeris had little time to contemplate her revelation, as the swordsman suddenly pivoted around to face her.

His haunting green glare could bring the most strongest of men to their knees.

And that was why Aeris could do little more than gape in horror at his hostile behaviour.

"What have you done to me Aeris!?" Sephiroth raged as he paced across the sands, kicking thick globs of sand up into the air. "What spell have you put over me!?"

"I-" Aeris began, but could not go no further as the swordsman screamed out into the night.

"You make me _**lose control**_Aeris!" He roared, as he violently threw his arms up in the air; his silver bangs slashing shadows across his pale skin. "Your actions! Your words! Your very thinking aggravates me!" he ranted, as he sent a dark glower in the brunettes direction, not once pausing in his movement.

Aeris' heart thundered in her chest, unable to deter herself away from his fierce gaze.

She had never seen Sephiroth looked so enraged; so unstable; so psychotic...

And Sephiroth had said he had lost all of his self control.

All because of her.

_All because of her?_

Sephiroth had lost all his self control ?

Aeris had never seen him lose even the slightest composure...

His bare chest was rising and falling with unrestrained emotion.

His hands were clenched in his hair.

His eyes were quite literally bleeding with mako energy...they looked so animalistic in the night... .so... deadly... so... dangerous... so murderous...

And that was why Aeris was absolutely terrified!

"You make me lose control Aeris! I_ never _lose control! I have **never**-" Sephiroth paused then, inhaling the air as if the night's coldness could lessen his burning anger. "-had to deal with something-no _someone_ as..."

The swordsman could not even find the very words to convey his thoughts of her.

"But you..." Sephiroth continued, as he hands clenched and unclenched at the sides of his face, before slowing falling down to his sides. His emotions had fallen from its peak and was now descending into darker territories of emotion that he had never before witnessed, let alone experienced himself!

His hands drew into fists once more, while his lower jaw twitched and flexed from the influx of raw emotion. His feelings had gone beyond anger. No, his anger was the mask he wore to conceal his true feelings from view.

_Aeris...when she..._

_...almost died..._

_she made him feel __**fear**__..._

_for her..._

But Aeris did not realise she possessed such a power. The girl did not understand...she did not know the amount of control she had over him! She simply did not know... She was far too innocent...so fragile, so vulnerable...yet so confused. But it was her innocence; no, her _**ignorance**_ which made her dangerous, for him, and for herself. She appeared so frail, as if the very winds could push her to the ground. The moonlight made her skin look like china, that could crack with the slightest of breeze. Her hair stuck to her frightened face. She looked so deceivingly weak...as if their roles were reversed and it was he who was the puppeteer and Aeris was the manipulated puppet.

But...

The strings she had upon him were so strong that Sephiroth could feel them binding him; choking him. Aeris' connection with him could rival his relationship with his mother. Aeris had became a part of his universe and he knew that there was no possible way for him to break the bonds she had around him..

He could not even take his eyes off her now.

Even now he was looking at her lips; plump, wet and unnaturally red in the moonlight; those same lips which were once tainted blue in death.

And it was by staring at her face that Sephiroth finally realised the truth.

_Aeris controlled him._

_Not by materia...or by force.._

_And that was the twisted irony._

_Aeris made him __**feel...**_

_By his own __**free will.**_

_She made him burn with anger._

_Burn with want._

_She made him fear for her._

_...and for himself._

_Aeris made him lose control of his emotions..._

_and for that he hated her..._

_**"Oh by all the heavens I hate you..."**_

_**'-**__as much as I want you...'_

The words escaped his lips before he had the chance to stop them, but only when Sephiroth saw Aeris' mouth slacken with disbelief and horror, and her wide green eyes dilate in surprise; he knew he wanted her to hear them. He wanted her to know the insanity she created within him. He wanted her mind to whirl in confusion as much as his own.

The brunette's expression was visibly heart-broken even through the distance and the darkness. "W-what!" Aeris all but whispered, and hearing the cracked tone in her voice, Sephiroth almost felt guilty...until he remembered that she was the cause of all his pain and torment from this night...and that the words he had spoken were indeed the truth.

More tears gathered at the corners of the brunette's eyes, as her hands clutched her frantically beating heart. She did not want to believe it to be so.

_'Seph-Sephiroth...He-he hates me...?'_

But Sephiroth continued on.

"I hate what you do to me Aeris. I loathe the feelings you make me feel..." he said, as his tone softened from anger into a pained anguish from the knowledge that what he was going to say next would never be able to be erased. But Sephiroth knew that there was no other way. The uncertainty and distance between them was only breaking them and Sephiroth knew if nothing was said this night...then only torment and suffering would follow.

"You make me feel..." He didn't want to finish the line with _'human.', _but it was too late as his thought already processed the word in his mind.

"...You make me _fear_."

There; he had finally said it.

"I have never been afraid of anything, ever. But you-" The swordsman's head dipped down, as his voice lowered to a gentle murmur, as if whispering the words would reduce the impact they had upon his being. "-unsettle my equilibrium. You distort my thinking... my actions... my being...and then you..."

His crescendo of emotions rose once more.

" you can act so stupid! So foolhardy!" He exclaimed as his pacing stopped abruptly, wanting nothing more than for the brunette to take everything he said into account. He cared little for Aeris' jump of surprise, or the tears that were now trickling down her eyes; the truth needed to be said no matter of the painful consequences..

"How...no...why do you think you are anything other than what you are?" Sephiroth questioned harshly, as he raised his hands up in the air with emphasis. "Even if you were not a Cetra which is a ludicrous thought in itself, you are far from human!"

His arms then fell back to his sides, as another thought soon dawned upon him. "Is that what you are frightened of? That you are a human?"

He stared at Aeris then, as if his gaze could extract the information from the girl's head.

And then something clicked in the swordsman's mind.

"That is what you fear right?"

Sephiroth suddenly laughed, however the sound was cold and unsettling rather than warm and comforting.

"Aeris you are nothing like those putrid traitors that taint this world with their sick malice and greed!" He shouted, his voice dripping with the hatred he felt for the humans. "Don't ever think that you are apart of their foolish society!"

Aeris finally found her voice to speak. "But I don't-"

"Silence!" Sephiroth snapped as his left hand sliced the air in irritation. "Did I give you permission to speak?" the swordsman asked harshly as he swiftly moved towards her. "I am not going to let you talk until you get it through your_** thick skull **_that what I say is true!"

His feet stopped abruptly in front of her, and once again Aeris was held captive to the swordsman's gaze. His large hands fell upon the girl's shoulders and Aeris feared that he would try to shake her again. But his hands did not move; they only tightened into a firm grip to prevent her from struggling. But Aeris couldn't fight back even if she tried.

"You are not human Aeris!" Sephiroth said slowly, as he clipped each word with a harsh note. "You are better than them in every possible way!"

"You are _**far**_ from human and you are apart of something greater! There are connections between us that go beyond the Cetra blood that flows in our veins... You have so much untapped potential...so much power that I could teach you to control!-"

Sephiroth continued on, all the while knowing that the brunette wasn't listening to him.

"You do not understand your worth at all, do you Aeris?" he said as his voice lowered in exasperation. He could not understand how, or even why Aeris would even consider questioning her Ancient ancestry. She was so unique in so many ways, and despite their visual differences between them, Sephiroth could see a potential in the girl which had superseded the rest of man.

_'But why can she not see it?'_

His hands were tempted to swoop down and crush her tattooed hand alongside his own cursed one if he knew that it would prove the girl's identity alongside his own. If there was one thing that Sephiroth could grudgingly compliment about the deranged scientist Hojo, it was that he had an profound knowledge about otherworldly matters. So if Hojo could see that Aeris was an Ancient, that was more than ample proof that Aeris was not a human.

_'Aeris...what do I need to do to make you understand!'_

_'What can I do to make you see?'_

Aeris clenched her hands at her sides, wishing all the more that she could turn away from his burning gaze, and that Sephiroth would simply stop bloody talking! She knew that he still didn't understand. It wasn't over the fact that she 'wasn't' human. She would have willingly accepted that identity with open arms if she knew she was normal. But she was 'not normal', but she knew she was not 'uniquely special' either to be this Ancient or Cetra that Shinra, Hojo and Sephiroth praised her to be. She believed that she was no more a Cetra, than she was human...and she hated the fact that Sephiroth did not realise; that he could not see the truth...it hurt her so much that Sephiroth kept on saying she was connected to some glorious ancestry of divine beings...when she could not even learn how to swim...

_'Yeah, like I am a Cetra...and the only thing I know about my past is now lying decomposed in the Midgar Swamp...not to forget my heirloom from my real mother...is a piece of materia that doesn't work...that stupid orb cannot prove anything and...'_

Her thoughts soon melted away as she felt a warm sensations moving across both of her shoulders before slipping down her arms; the touch was firm, yet gentle and Aeris felt her eyes close from the heavenly pressure on her skin.

And then it occurred to her...

Sephiroth was stroking her!

When did THIS happen?

Aeris was getting very unnerved with her platinum haired companion. One moment he looked more than ready to kill her...then the next...he was acting so gentle and loving that it was so undeniably _creepy_!

And it only managed to get creepier as Aeris listened to the swordsman who had continued to ramble on about her so-called- Cetran heritage, before his words took on a strangely elusive turn.

"-you have the power to pull my strings of my soul...yet you do not realise so."

The brunette's brow furrowed as she contemplated Sephiroth's words. "?"

"you are...so innocent...so pure...so everything that I am not, but everything that I wish to possess..."

Aeris felt her mouth slacken and a pink blush tint her face. "What?" She voiced out loud, not trusting her ears. His words were cryptic yet confusing, and the brunette did not even dare to try and understand the implication of his words...less her guess be far from the truth.

'Sephiroth...what on earth are you saying?'

"Aeris I.." Sephiroth breathed.

His grip tightened around her...

"Aeris, you..."

His head dipped slightly towards her own.

"Don't you..."

His lips were a millimetre apart...

_**"Don't you see that I want you!"**_

And with that sudden exclamation, his lips descended upon hers once more.

His kiss was so soft and gentle; so unlike his earlier kisses that it made Aeris' insides melt and her entire body tremble.

Her head felt so light as she carefully began to kiss back, all the while processing the information of what Sephiroth said. Sephiroth wanted her? Sephiroth really wanted her? Aeris gasped, as Sephiroth's arms surrounded her form and pulled her tightly against his bare chest, not once disengaging their kiss. She splayed her hands across his chest in silent rapture, all the while thinking and wondering; what did she do to deserve such a wonder? Why did Sephiroth still want her even after everything that had happened? Why wasn't he disgusted by her weakness? Or her inferiority to himself?

_Unless...he...really does..._

_...care for me..._

_But...what does that mean...?_

_...he wants me..._

_...he __**wants me**__...?_

_Does he...truly..._

_...want me?_

_But..._

_By wanting me..._

_Is Sephiroth trying to say..._

_That...he..._

_...he..._

_...loves me…?!_

Once more, his warm lips slipped across her own; so and soft and light not unlike the touch of a butterflies' caress. A kiss of a lover. Aeris felt her eyes grow large in delight, and surprise as his tongue flicked across her lower lip before plundering her mouth of all its sweetness. His hands caressed across her skin; her hair; her very heart and soul.

_His touch was so tender; so loving._

_So loving..._

_Those same feelings..._

_She had felt..._

_Once before..._

_Five long years ago..._

_From a man she had loved with pure adoration..._

_A man who would have given her anything she wanted..._

_But..._

_That man..._

_Was not a part of her life anymore..._

_But now ..._

_She had another who was holding her..._

_Kissing her..._

_Bringing her to new unbound territories that she had all but feared to cross..._

_...Sephiroth..._

As his mouth parted from her face and dipped down to nip at her ears, Aeris' knew she had started crying again.

"Sephiroth!" The brunette gasped, as her neck arched sharply when his lips licked across her jaw line and down the column of her throat.

_"Sephiroth-"_

_'I-I love you...'_

Aeris knew that without a doubt.

But...

She had no idea whether his feelings for her were the same.

And there was only one way to find out...

The brunette's lips parted slowly.

_"Sephiroth...do you... do -you..."_

Sephiroth response was nuzzle to her neck, as if urging her to continue on.

"Seph...do you..." She gulped softly, almost choking on her tears.

"...love me?"

The swordsman's lips abruptly stopped.

And Aeris' mind came to a crashing halt.

"Love..."

Sephiroth's hands went lax upon the girl's shoulders while his body went deathly still.

"..._love_?"

He repeated the word softly to himself.. The word tasted strange in the swordsman's mouth.

"You _think_ I _**love**_you?" Sephiroth questioned calmly; a little too calmly.

Two sets of green eyes met...

And Aeris realised she made the greatest mistake of all...

Aeris' world crumbled away...

The swordsman shook his head in an attempt to control his amusement. "And what is this love?" he asked in an all but sarcastic tone, as he moved away from her; as if chiding the brunette for such a question. His eyes burned down into Aeris' grief-stricken orbs, as if checking to see if the girl was joking.

But Aeris wasn't joking.

And Sephiroth knew it.

And that was why he did the most unexpected thing possible.

He laughed.

"Aeris, y-you believe an entity such as love exists?" Sephiroth exclaimed, unable to fight back his laughter despite the brunette's now tearful expression.

Aeris was dumbstruck and horrified, wanting to shake her head in disbelief. Just before he said that he _wanted her_, and now he just said that he did _not love her_! Aeris turned her body away, hiding her face in her hands. She did not want to see, or hear him. He confused her. He hurt and upset her. He sent her mixed messages that he wanted her; and now he was rejecting her!

Aeris' tears of happiness transformed into tears of woe. "So..y-you don't-"

She couldn't even finish the sentence.

_'...love me?'_

It was as she feared.

She felt his footsteps approach her once more, and Aeris turned her body away from him; she did not want to look at him now...She did not want to look into his smirking face...

"Why do you look so sad Aeris?" Sephiroth asked softly as he tilted his head in question, scrutinising her in the darkness. "All I did was speak the truth..."

_'Just the truth...'_

_'Just the truth...?'_

_'It was just the truth that he did not love her?'_

It was just too much to take.

Aeris broke down and cried.

Sephiroth was startled at the girl's outburst, unable to understand why she was upset, let alone crying. Hell; Aeris was even turning away from him, as if trying to put as much distance as possible. Wasn't she happy enough to be in his arms a minute ago when he said he wanted her? Sephiroth felt concern and worry well within him as he listened to the girl cry.

"Aeris?" Sephiroth asked, as tried to grab her shoulders, but Aeris evaded his touch and took off into a run.

The swordsman blinked in confusion.

Aeris was running...

from him...?

'What the hell was wrong with her?'

Sephiroth chased and easily caught up to the girl, grabbing her from behind and holding her in a crushing embrace.

Aeris continued to struggle but even he knew she wasn't putting any effort into it. He had no idea what caused Aeris to get so emotionally distraught. "What is wrong with you Aeris? Why are you running?"

The brunette didn't answer, and only cried harder.

"Why are you crying Aeris?

The girl's motions stilled yet the swordsman's grip did not loosen.

"Why are you hiding from me?"

"-------------"

"Aeris?"

"-------------"

"Aer-"

"...you said you didn't love me..." Aeris whispered between clenched teeth, refusing to look at the swordsman's face by hiding her face in her hands. "But I..."

Her head dipped further down, while stray tears slipped between her fingers.

"...I love you..."

It was then Sephiroth finally understood the root of the problem.

"------------"

"Aeris," he sighed. "Love is a false emotion created by foolish humans to sustain the procreation of their existence with artificial happiness. You say you love me, but can you even prove that love even exists? What it really feels like to be in love, or to be loved?" He asked rhetorically. Sephiroth didn't wait for Aeris to reply. "You can't, can you?"

" No Aeris, I do not love you, because I do not believe in how an emotion created by those human degenerates could effect beings such as us...We are Cetra Aeris. We are not human and therefore we cannot be influenced by human emotions."

Sephiroth felt the girl's hair tickle his chest as she shuddered in his arms.

"But Aeris," he continued softly; as he bent his chin down to rest above her head. "Just because I do not love you...that does not mean you are not important to me. I care for you as much as I care for my own mother. I need you Aeris...I want you..."

His words had Aeris' mind reeling.

_He cares for me, but he doesn't love me?_

_He needs me... but he doesn't love me...?_

_He wants me, but he doesn't love me?_

_He kisses me, but he doesn't love me?_

_And he doesn't love me...because he doesn't believe that love exists._

"Love does exists," Aeris protested softly to herself. "It is not a false emotion."

Sephiroth sighed again as his bare hands rubbed across the goose-bumps on the girl's skin. "You still won't give up on love?"

Aeris shook her head.

He snorted softly, not at all surprised with the girl's stubbornness. "Aeris, this love you speak of ...even if it does exist...it is so weak...it is such a useless emotion... it can be...tainted...lessened...questioned...corrupted...and is eventually broken in death."

Aeris shivered. In a twisted sense, Sephiroth's words were kinda true...but the brunette was not going to say anything.

"You want me to say I love you right?"

Aeris could not respond to 'that'.

The swordsman's head dipped to the side to breathe in the brunette's ear. "But Aeris I cannot_ love you_..."

Aeris' heart stuttered in her chest. It hurt so much to hear those words from his lips.

"I do not love you……. because the feelings I have for you go beyond this weak human emotion called love."

Then at his words...

Aeris' heart stopped beating.

But Sephiroth still continued on.

"Aeris, I shall give you the gift of rapture...I will take you to a new world where we will live in a shining utopia created by my hand. A promised land; where our eternal paradise is created only with divine perfection...we will rule over our kingdom of light, a world that cannot be corrupted by pain, sadness...or even death. And only those chosen by you, mother and I will be able to enter our world of sublime paradise. It would be a simply perfect paradise Aeris!" He exclaimed; as his eyes sparkled with pure delight of his intended dream.

"I would make you queen of our people. Everyone would adore you. They would pay homage to you during the day...and-" Sephiroth's lips twisted upwards in amusement. "my lips and hands shall worship your divine body in the night."

Aeris gasped and blushed causing the swordsman to chuckle softly beside her face. "Yes, we would stay united; together; side by side; beyond the folds of time...and even after this planet is dust...and the memory of this world has all but faded away...we will remain unchanged; beautiful, _immortal_ for all eternity..._Death could never separate us."_

"Now tell me...can this construed human love that you speak of...deliver such a gift? Can love overcome such a deity... as death?"

Aeris grasped her chest, overwhelmed. What Sephiroth said was so wonderful. So unbelievable...Oh how she would love to live in a world where everything was perfect. Where the flowers always grew and the planet sung lullabies of life. It was a dream so beautiful; so magical...so utterly bizarre that Aeris would have thought that the swordsman was joking if it wasn't for the look on his face.

Aeris stared at him in wonder as she watched his lips twist into one of the most beautiful smiles she had ever saw on his face.

Sephiroth looked absolutely perfect.

A weaker girl would have fainted.

"Now Aeris," the swordsman said softly, as he reached his hand out to her.

"Do you accept my offer of eternity...?"

------------------------------

**Author's notes**

_**Whew, that was steamy, ne? And not to forget REALLY REALLY long! (when 22 pages of pure A/S) I never thought it would end up being over thirty pages. lol. Can we say that Seph and Aeris are almost a official couple now? I dunno why, but this chapter reminded me of my FFX-2 with the argument between Shuyin and Yuna. I think danger can be very sexy ne? This almost turned into a lemon...but alas I cannot do that just yet...lol. It seemed Sephiroth has finally made his move and all Aeris has to do now is accept. Does this mean that Aeris has finally gotten over her insecurities? And what is this about Sephiroth making Aeris the ruler of his Promised Land? What exactly is this utopia is he speaking of and where exactly does it lie?**_

_**Heh...I guess you guys will have to find out in the next chapter.**_

_**Anywho...**_

_**Ja ne**_

_**Aerseph4eva**_

_**Only 4 more chappies to go! I don't know whether to be sad ;; or happy .!**_

_**P.S**_

_**Oh I just wanted to thank everyone who has given me so many lovely pictures of Aeris and Sephiroth! I so love to receive your work! Heh...when I finally get my TLAA website up, I'll be sure to post all your work up there!**_

_**Heh...oh, and a random point...isn't Kadaj really kawaii? lol. I had to write that down. lol...awww, and not to forget that he cries...that is so sweet...**_


	55. Nostalgia is a painful thing

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**6056 words**

**Chapter 55**

**Nostalgia is a painful thing**

**Disclaimer:**

**...ugh... I do not own FF7...I wish I did though...nah...I have a better wish...I wish that FF7 was not owned by me, but real instead...then I may have a chance to own a real SHB. Oh wouldn't that be fantastic? lol. I put first dibs on Sephy and Yazoo! LOL.**

**Author's notes**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! ...(um...belated Halloween?)...heh...I should say Happy early Bonfire night (for all the Brits out there for the 5th November instead!)**

**Ahem.**

**Heh! I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter. I thought it was a tad too melodramatic...but since I have already revised over it far too many times, I thought WTH, it's good enough...lol. Anywho...this chapter is set in a lower key compared to the raunchiness of last chapter...lol..but there is a slight citrus essence warning for this chapter. Heh... Remember only three more chappies to go after this...Then I'll be moving onto my next TLAA2...heh...the funny thing is I still cannot think of a title to suit Aeris' next adventure...lol...oh and btw, the next instalment will be a lot darker and I may even raise the ratings cos of certain coughlemoncough content and certain themes of possession, obsession, etc etc, not to forget that there will be new characters entering the scene. Hmmm... Aeris will be surely be shocked (NOT TO FORGET DISTURBED) with the next person that comes to invade her life.. hmmm...I guess that bits of this TLAA should be categorised into the R rated section...too .but...ahh...cough...heh...heh...heh...I'll tell you all a little secret..my intentions was to have Riku from KH to be the one to complicate Aer/Seph's relationship...but after watching a certain FF7AC film, I have found a much better replacement...I bet you can guess who...and I know that a couple of you guys already know already.. LOL...**

**Ahem...**

**Anywho...**

**On with the fic! lol. :)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Midgar Slums... Sector 6**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Putting on her best makeup, and flicking her bangs into perfect position, Milly was ready. Rising up from her mother's bureau and having one more glance in the mirror, the young girl felt ready for the new day. Dressed in her favourite blue dress and matching shoes, the brunette dashed around the house, collecting all the necessary items she needed to put inside her picnic basket. She did not know why, but ever since she woke up, this morning seemed different than any other morning. Of course the house still looked no less like the slum she lived in. The air was still polluted with ash, soot and smoke. The neighbours were still rowing over last night, and the streets were still infested with scary monsters.

But...

Milly had never felt happier.

Her brother Billy had still had not awoken; while her mother was busy bustling in the kitchen; searching for food that Milly had already snatched for 'him'.

_'Him...'_

He was the one that had made her feel so happy over the last few months.

"Mom! I'm going down to the pipe again!" Milly called, slamming the door shut before her mother had a chance to answer.

The brunette dashed out of her home, and began trailing the same path she had walked every day since she had found him, uncaring of the scenery of random pipes and broken shanty towns she passed. Her dark brown eyes looked down at her carefully packaged picnic that she casually swung at her right side. She just hoped she hadn't forgotten anything. She had brought a small loaf of bread, some butter and cheese, two currant cakes and a bottle of cloudy lemonade. She also brought her brother's wide toothed comb for 'Alex's' long hair, not to forget a couple of daisies from her mother's garden. Although 'Alex' could not vocally respond, she knew he enjoyed it when she brushed his spiky locks, for it sometimes softened his wordless murmurs. She was also aware how he often smiled when she brought him a bouquet of fresh flowers or wore her mother's floral perfume (that she made sure she was wearing today) to please him.

Milly did not think she had missed anything out of her basket, but she knew she had no time to go back to her house now. She was running slightly late and she didn't want to keep her cute patient waiting...

She couldn't help but wonder about him though...

And everything about his past...

_'What was his real name...?'_

_'Where did he come from?'_

_'How did he get so sick?'_

_'...And why is his body so scarred?'_

_'Who would want to hurt him?'_

_'...And why do his eyes glow in the night?'_

_'Is he dangerous...?'_

_'Or is he innocent?'_

_'Did he once have a girlfriend?'_

_'Or maybe a wife and family?'_

_'Or is he lonely…?'_

_'-----------------'_

'_And why…?'_

_'Why does he scream out in the dark at night?'_

_'Why does he have so many nightmares?'_

_'Those same words...'_

_'Cloud...Nibelheim...Mako...Reunion...'_

_'----------'_

_'Why does he cry?'_

_'What did he do to deserve so much pain...?'_

_'Why does he suffer...?_

_'Will his mind ever be healed?'_

_'Will he ever be well?'_

_'...and if he does awaken...and realises how I have nursed him, fed him...'_

_'-helped him and healed him. Catered to his every whim...'_

_'would he then...would he then stay with me...?'_

_'Would we live together...in a house...not in the slums...but on the upper plate..?'_

_'Together...forever...?'_

_'---------'_

_'...or will he…?'_

_'-will he leave me…?'_

_'-to follow his own memories...back to his past?'_

_'Nibelheim...Reunion...Cloud...'_

_'...Alex wouldn't leave me...would he?'_

_'-----------'_

Milly soon arrived at her destination, and without knocking, she pushed the torn worn curtain; (the makeshift door she had made encase Alex got sick) before entering the pipe.

"Hey Alex it's me Mi-"

Her basket thumped to the floor.

Milly's brown eyes began to tear as she gazed around the damaged hovel.

It was as she feared...

'Alex...'

The handsome stranger...

..was gone.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Back to Avalanche...**

_"Trees and rocks...trees and rocks...rocks and trees...and more trees and rocks..."_

Yuffie muttered to herself, as she stared out at the non-changing scenery from the window.

'Boring----ugh...' The ninja groaned, as she shuffled in her seat, feeling queasy and light headed.

She never liked vehicles...

Especially when she was riding in a moving one...

It made her feel claustrophobic...

Feeling not unlike a squashed sardine, in a tiny tin can...

But what was even worse...

Was that on her left, Barret's bulky build seemed to swallow up all her air supply around her...

And then on her right..

Was that red dog-lion...thing...

Not that the Great Ninja Yuffie was scared of it or anything...

'--------------'

But she wished she didn't need to sit by such a strange creature...

Was it even domesticated?

And how could it even talk?

And what was with all those tattoos?

Ugh...

'Why would an animal want to even have tattoos on its body?'

'What is he trying to show off to?'

'His beastly mistress?'

'---------'

'And why does that beast's tail have a flame on the end...?'

'And why does that Barret guy have a gun on his arm?'

'And how does Cloud manage to get his hair so wild and spiky?'

'And why is Tifa so...curvy?'

'Ugh...they're all a bunch of weirdoes...' Yuffie concluded to herself, as she leant back against the leather seat; closing her eyes and lazily dozing to the sound of the buggy engine. But after a while, the feeling of nausea began to rise up her throat, and Yuffie could barely prevent herself from vomiting on the unfortunate victim that managed to get in her way...

Snapping her eyes open once more, the ninja groaned, which turned into a full out moan, as her stomach almost lost all of its contents when Cloud drove over a particularly bumpy area.

"Hey!" Yuffie cried out, as she waved a menacing fist in the air at the blond driver.

"Are you trying to kill us or something Cloud!"

The said blond snorted lightly, before driving over another rough patch.

"HEY! You did that on purpose!"

Her golden haired leader did not reply, and instead began to converse with Tifa who was seated in the passenger seat beside him.

_'Jerk...I almost lost my lunch back there,' _Yuffie thought irritably as her hands settled over her queasy stomach.

Trying to redirect her thinking elsewhere, the young teen darted her attention from herself, and back towards the windows once more.

The repetition of greys and green was making her feel worse...

'Ugh...if I knew the journey was gonna be THIS bad, then I would have never considered joining this group of misfits...' Yuffie grumbled to herself, more than wishing for this intensely boring ride to end.

'One chocobo, two chocobo, three chocobo, four; five chocobo, six choco-ugh...I'm so boooorreed!'

'I don't think this ride could get any worse-'

**BANG!**

Yuffie realised then that you should never test the Gods.

There was strange clunk and clatter beneath her.

'What-'

Then the engine let out an unhealthy groan...

'-the-'

The buggy quite literally shuddered, before rolling to an eventual stop.

'heck?'

Black smoke billowed out of the conked out engine...

'Uh... oh...'

Everyone in Avalanche was silent.

It was now official. The driving tin can had broken down.

"Damn it!" Barret and Yuffie cursed together, before turning to look at one another in surprise.

"I guess we'll be walking on foot to Nibelheim..." Cloud said wryly as he gazed up at the clouds of smoke that billowed out of the buggy's bonnet.

"What do we do now Cloud?" Tifa asked, as she turned her large brown eyes upon her leader.

"I don't know these lands well-" the blond began, as he gazed over at the maze of red tinted mountains that panned across the distance. "-other than the fact that we still have at least another day or so before we get to Nibelheim, and we-"

"I'm _home_..."

"Huh?" All puzzled eyes turned towards Red's vocal outburst.

"Say that again Red," Cloud questioned, unsure if he had heard clearly or not.

"We have broken down outside my home...what luck... we must be blessed by my ancestors." The fire beast purred softly; staring out towards a place, hidden between a valley of rock and dust. A strange smile stretched across his lips as he gazed at the canyon and the memories it held for him. "...I am finally home...after so many years...Cosmo Canyon. Grandfather, I have returned..."

"So why the hell are you just ogling your home doggie? Lets find your Grand-pops and find someone to get this tin can fixed!" Yuffie exclaimed, shattering the moment completely.

"Yuffie don't be so rude," the Zangan warrior chastised, already having an idea of the happiness that Red must be thinking; seeing his home safe, and looking the same even after so many years of being away.

'...but...I...know that will never be the same for me or Cloud when we return to _our home_...'

To tell the truth, Tifa had no idea what she was going to be like when she returned to Nibelheim. But it made her wonder...Did Nibelheim even exist anymore? She knew it could never look the same like it had those long five years ago after the deadly fires swept through the whole town after _'his'_ violent massacre... Was her house still standing? Or was her home just ash and snow; devoid of life and plagued with loneliness...Did any of the houses survive the attack? Did anyone still live there or was it overtaken by Nibel wolves and other inferior creatures...? Would she recognise anyone...anything...?

'-----------'

But above everything else, Tifa wanted to know just one thing...

Would the nightmare be waiting for her when she returned?

_'Sephiroth...SOLDIER...Shinra...mako...'_

'I hate them...'

'I hate them all so much...'

'And I wish...'

"Tifa!"

The brunette visibly jumped in surprise, as her gaze drew from her subconscious and back into reality.

Chocolate brown met mako blue.

The brunette gaped, surprised at how close the blond was sitting beside her; and not only that, he was looking at her with so much emotion that Tifa felt her heart stutter in her chest and her face tint in discomfort.

As much as she liked looking at Cloud...the mako glow in his eyes sometimes really unnerved her...especially when her mind played with her vision, and she could swear she saw acid green flecks of mako within the blond's blue eyed gaze.

"Cloud?"

Her words snapped the blond out of his daze, and the brunette watched her leader's brow furrow in bemusement, as if he was unaware of what exactly had transpired over the last few moments.

That was then Tifa realised another thing.

"Where are the others?" Tifa asked shortly, confused as to why they were the only too left in the vehicle when it seemed only a minute ago that Red, Barret and Yuffie were sitting in their seats.

"The others have left to look around Red's hometown." Cloud answered passively, as he pointed towards the direction of the canyon.

"Oh..." The brunette answered numbly, now realising why the vehicle had become strangely vacant.

"Are you alright Tifa?"

Tifa's face flushed lightly before clearing back to its usual pallor. "I'm fine Cloud...I was just thinking.." she admitted softly, unbuckling her seatbelt and grabbing the blond's offered hand out of the buggy.

"About what?"

The brunette shrugged casually, as she watched Cloud lock up the broken down vehicle, before sheathing his broadsword on his back.

"Nothing really...I just thinking."

Tifa knew her reply was lame, but she really did not want to diverge her anxieties of going to Nibelheim to Cloud at that very moment. Knowing her, if she spouted off her thoughts, she knew she would end up in tears at the end of it, and that was the last thing she wanted to do!

"Hn." The blond nodded, as if he understood.

His response only made Tifa wonder...did Cloud ever think of Nibelheim at all?

_'_

_Was he even worried to return there?'_

_'And what would happen if...'he'...was there?'_

_'Was Sephiroth really alive...or were they just following an impostor...?'_

_'And was it really true?"_

_'That Aeris was in Sephiroth's possession?'_

_'-----------'_

_'Could they even rescue her from that mad monster-?'_

_'Or would he kill her on spot when they arrive...?'_

_'If she isn't already dead...'_

_'--------------------'_

"Come on Tifa, our friends are waiting for us."

"Huh?" Clearing her darkened thoughts with a shake of her head, Tifa pushed her nagging questions at the back of her mind.

"Right Cloud." And with that reply, the brunette turned her gaze outwards towards their next destination...

_**Cosmo Canyon**_**...**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was uneventful, but that fact in itself seemed to be one of the best gifts the planet had ever granted her. After yesterday, all Aeris wanted was a nice long lazy day, devoid of effort and complications. Even now, her memories from last night plagued her mind and soul.

_----_

_"...Aeris I cannot love you..."_

_"...because the feelings I have for you go beyond this weak human emotion called love."_

_"Aeris, I shall give you the gift of rapture.."_

_"we will live in a shining utopia...we would rule over our kingdom..."_

_'A Promised Land...?'_

_'Death could never separate us...'_

_'Can love overcome such a deity... as death?"_

_"Do you accept my offer of eternity...?"_

_----_

At that moment, Aeris could not find the words to answer Sephiroth's question; for what could she say to one who would offer her such an alarming proposal? His words stole the very breath from her lips and no matter how she tried, she could not utter a single word to reply.

_----_

_'Do you accept my offer…?'_

_Do you accept my offer of eternity?'_

_----_

Aeris remembered the way Sephiroth's broad smile dimmed, and how his offered hand wavered as the seconds ticked by.

_"I..."_

She remembered the acceleration of her own heart beat when she realised her stifled silence could be mistaken as rejection.

_But..._

_What had surprised her..._

_was how..._

_Sephiroth did not seem angry at her..._

_In fact..._

_he seemed satisfied...if not pleased..._

_...that she was speechless..._

_as if..._

_..that was the exact response..._

_...he had wanted to get out of her...all along?_

_----_

Aeris contemplated that idea to herself. Did Sephiroth realise what he was truly saying? Maybe he did not know the true extent of his offer? Eternity? Forever? Beyond death? Did he not realise that his proposal was not unlike a...proposal of marriage...sans the ring and white dress of course! Aeris mentally giggled to herself, feeling both delighted and light-headed at the thoughts that were running through her head. Sephiroth couldn't have possibly meant _that_...

'...no...Sephiroth wouldn't want to marry someone like me...'

'...but then...'

'----------'

'...that still doesn't explain what happened _afterwards_!"

Now that was yet another memory that immensely confused and surprised the flowergirl to rethink on what on earth was going on in her companion's head...

_----_

After being stunned silenced by Sephiroth's proposal, Aeris quickly retired to her tent, lest she said or did something stupid she would forever regret. Shrugging off her remaining wet clothes and underwear, the brunette crawled beneath the scratchy blankets, uncaring of the material since it was so 'warm' against her cold skin. Aeris yawned to herself, and her eyes slid shut to rest; her mind all but ready to slip into the depths of midnight rapture. That was until she heard an odd clicking noise which sounded strangely like a zip being pulled.

"...Huh?"

It took Aeris a seconds for her sleep hazed mind to clear before she realised that it was the sound of her tent door being opened and shut!

'What the?'

Aeris, let her instincts take over as she pulled her thick woolly blankets over her head in an attempt to hide herself from the unknown intruder. Her first crazed thought was that some field monster had entered her tent; that was until the brunette realised that a monster wouldn't open a tent by using a zipper.

But then she heard a familiar chuckle above her, and Aeris sagged her shoulders in relief.

_'Phew...Oh...it's only Sephiroth...for a moment there I thought that I thought I was in trouble since I'm weapon-less and...'_

Aeris body suddenly went cold as a sudden realisation dawned within her; and then for a split second, the brunette all but wished that it was a monster invading her tent instead of 'him'!

"Oh my god!"

'No, no, no...This cannot be happening..' The brunette thought frantically, clenching her hands and teeth is sheer apprehension as she heard the sound of the tent flap being closed, blocking the cold winds from entering once more.

'I'm naked!'

Aeris was ready to hyperventilate, especially when she felt 'him' move towards her.

"oh no...please don't come any closer. please don't...' Aeris mentally begged, hoping that if she feigned sleep, then maybe Sephiroth would go away. There was a part of Aeris' mind which questioned why she was so scared of a man that only moments ago she admitted that she had loved. But the brunette knew that there was one thing with kissing and touching the man you loved...but to willingly show off all your 'bits'; warts and all; Aeris did not think she was ready for THAT! To be honest, Aeris was somewhat self conscious of her body, knowing that she wasn't as shapely as other women out there. Of course she knew she was not over weight and that she wasn't ugly...but... she knew she wasn't attractive as other women she had seen in Wall Market, and she knew her figure wasn't as flattering and attractive compared to Cloud's female friend Tifa. To Aeris, Tifa was a perfect specimen of female perfection with her fresh attitude; her strong fighter's figure, not to forget her more than ample bust line that she exploited with her tight fitting clothing. To put it quite simply, Tifa possessed pure sexual magnetism in her very image; however Aeris knew she was nothing like the Zangan fighter. Instead, Aeris preferred to dress more conservatively and not show off the aesthetics of her own body. To her, to reveal your skin so intimately to another, seemed too personal; too mortifying, especially when her heart had barely began the steps to uncovering her own feelings for the silver haired swordsman.

_'But Sephiroth has already touched me before, so why should I be bothered if he sees me undressed,...'_ a part of her mind argued slyly.

'------'

_'And it is dark. It isn't like he is going to see anything.'_

'------'

Everything was just moving too fast.

Aeris mentally shook her head. She did not have time to think about such things, when she was seconds away from being revealed. She knew faking sleep would not help in a situation like this, and she was too embarrassed to tell him to go away because she was naked! Then there was the final option of ignoring him and hoping that he went away.

_'But if he went out of his way to enter the tent, he would probably had a good reason to talk to me...and knowing him...if I ignore him...he'd probably pull off all my blankets and expose me unknowingly...'_

And that was the last thing the brunette wanted.

_'Maybe he only came in here to check up on me...or something...?'_

_'...Perhaps if I talk to him, then he'll go away?'_

It was worth a shot.

"Sephiroth...what is it?" Aeris asked; her voice muffled beneath the blankets.

The swordsman made no verbal response, nor make any movement. There was no sound in the tent for over a minute, and for a scant moment, Aeris thought that she all but imagined the sound of the zipper..

That was until she heard the shuffle of clothing and thud of leather boots falling to the floor, followed by the metal click of belts clunking down to the ground.

Aeris' breath hitched in her throat.

'Sephiroth?'

Wh-what was he doing?

Her fingers clenched over her beating heart as she felt the swordsman shift across her blankets toward her.

'Oh God...!'

Aeris held her body still as death, her heart thumping frantically at each passing second.

'Please go..please go...' Aeris chanted in her mind, as she clutched the covers with no intent of letting go.

Even in the darkness, Sephiroth's mako enhanced eyes could see the Aeris' huddled form hidden beneath the layers of blankets, quaking despite her best efforts to still her body.

'Hn...'

Sephiroth's lips twitched upwards when he playfully tugged a corner of the blanket that was near the brunette's head and watched as she retreated further beneath the blankets.

"Are you cold Aeris?"

Another teasing tug.

Aeris shivered in response and clenched the item which barricaded her modesty from peeping eyes.

"-----"

Another playful pull.

"You are, aren't you...?"

"-----...go away."

The pulling immediately stopped.

'...has he gone...?'

Cold fingers suddenly touched the skin of her back, and Aeris shrieked in alarm causing Sephiroth's fingers to disappear as quickly as it came. Her sudden exclamation of surprise gave the swordsman enough time for him to sneakily slip his body beneath the warm blankets and alongside a very horrified flowergirl.

Bare skin, touched bare skin.

Sephiroth was silent.

Aeris was silent.

Sephiroth could feel every part of her softness.

Aeris could feel every contour of his muscle across her skin.

It was deliciously unnerving.

Aeris was the first one to speak. "What are you doing here?" She whispered softly.

Sephiroth's arms wrapped possessively around her, as if their only made purpose was to hold her.

"I would have thought it is obvious." He whispered huskily, his warm breaths rustling the hairs on her neck.

Aeris' eyes bulged in the darkness.

"B-but you're naked!"

His chuckle sounded like crushed velvet to her ears.

"So are you..." he replied smoothly, as he moved his head to inhale the girl's hair.

'But...ahh...eeekk...oh...my...GOD!'

Aeris' face paled dramatically as she kept her hands across her breasts, as if such an action could restore her composure.

_'Does he mean I...we...tonight...?'_

"Aeris...can you please just..." Sephiroth moaned softly into her ear, causing the brunette to shudder in his arms.

"What -" Aeris whispered weakly before being silenced by a sharp nip on her shoulder.

_'He couldn't possibly want to...'_

_'I-I'm not ready...'_

_'for THAT...'_

"Sleep." he muttered lowly beneath her dark locks, squeezing her stomach for emphasis.

Aeris blinked in bemusement as all colour faded from her cheeks.

'O-Oh..he only meant to sleep...'

Gosh she felt like a idiot at that moment, and here she thought that Sephiroth was going to take advantage of her. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed.

'Gods I am turning into a pervert...'

She felt, more than heard the light rumble of mirth which slipped out of the swordsman's throat, and heated the sides of her neck. Aeris wondered whether or not she spoke her words out loud. She certainly hoped not for she knew she wouldn't be able to get over her embarrassment if she did.

She still couldn't believe it!

He was naked.

She was naked.

In a single tent...

Together...

At night...

'Oh my...'

'Oh gods...'

'It felt _really_ good..'

Aeris listened to the faint winds whistling outside of the tent before being brought back to reality as she felt Sephiroth's lips slip across her throat in a light yet teasing manner. The brunette gasped shortly as she moved her attention to his hands...his bare hands...which were now scant centimetre's from her bare breasts. Aeris did not realise when and how they managed to travel so far up her body without her knowing! Aeris shivered in a mixture of unnerved apprehension; the action causing Sephiroth's arms to tighten around her bare torso. His muscled chest was now flush against her back; his long platinum locks were fanned across her body; while one of his legs had found a way over her thigh and was the main cause why Aeris' face reddened to abnormal proportions in the dark.

She could feel him there behind her...

...and he was...

...so big...

It was far too intimate for comfort...

Aeris was thankful that her face was turned away, for she didn't doubt for a second that Sephiroth wouldn't have been able to see her full blown blush that heated her face and neck, darkness or no darkness.

A few minutes ticked away, and Aeris listened to the silence around them.

If only her heart beat didn't sound so loud...

And Sephiroth's body so warm and enticing...

At that moment, sleep was the last thing on the young Cetra's mind.

Aeris clenched her eyes shut, trying to prevent her rampaging heart from exploding out of her chest, and not letting her body move even the smallest millimetre for fear of touching _it_ further.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris whispered softly, cringing at the obvious waver of unease in her voice.

"-------"

Aeris tilted her head to the side, gaining more courage at the swordsman's silence.

"Sephiroth?"

"-----"

"Seph?"

"------"

"Huh...what the?'

Sephiroth had fallen asleep.

To say Aeris was scared was an understatement. She was so scared to move, breathe or even think lest her mind started deviating into thoughts within the dark unknown.

_'Gosh my face must be glowing like a thousand watt light bulb...'_

But despite the embarrassment and certainty that filled the brunette's mind, Aeris could help but think...

_'I hope he doesn't snore...'_

**Back to present..**

Aeris sighed to herself awakening herself from the memory. Surprisingly enough, Sephiroth had said nothing about the night before. She awoke to find herself alone, knowing he had been there before just from the smell of him surrounding her.

_'I guess...some things are better left unsaid.'_

But Aeris knew that she would never forget last night for as long as she lived.

And then suddenly, another thought occurred to the brunette.

_'Hmmm...so does that mean that Sephiroth is my official boyfriend now?'_

Now that really was a strange thought.

So strange, that Aeris decided it was better not to think anymore..

She unconsciously leaned towards her swordsman's back, as their bodies rocked together upon their newly found, yellow feathered companion. It seemed they were both in luck today; for no sooner than they started travelling, Sephiroth spotted a stray chocobo that was being cruelly attacked by a pair of monstrous fiends. Fortunately, Sephiroth managed to save the poor feathered bird just in time, and now they both gained a faithful friend to take them swiftly to Nibelheim.

"Still tired?" Sephiroth asked in a reserved tone, although it was clear that he felt slight amusement at the brunette's actions.

Aeris nodded while pressing her face against the swordsman's back; thankful that Sephiroth had removed Masamune from his back and was now sheathed on his hip.

The chocobo ride let her have time to digress back to last night again. She just couldn't help but remember his proposal.

'_'Death could never...'_

_'Can love overcome such a...'_

_"Do you accept my offer...'_

_'Eternity?'_

_'Promised Land?'_

What Aeris found stressing was how she had no idea what Sephiroth meant; while at the same time she somehow understood the meaning behind everything he said! Sephiroth had clearly proven that he wanted and cared for her in a highly amorous manner, but still he refused to love her? Not because he did not think her worthy of his love, but because he did not think love was worthy of him! It was really mind-boggling to understand, but where Sephiroth was concerned, nothing was ever simple to understand. It sounded so silly to think how Sephiroth refused to feel the emotions of love...and yet...she couldn't imagine Sephiroth loving anything or anyone. He did not seem the type of person to cuddle and say sweet nothings in her ear on the coldest nights...unlike _'him'_...unlike Zack...who made her feel warmth and light with the mere thought of his smile...No...Sephiroth was nothing like Zack...

Zack's voice was so open and light

...while Sephiroth was so dark and mysterious...

However...Zack's touch could be so sweet and gentle...

.But then... Sephiroth's was so fiery...so passionate...and oh so seductive; his fingers could scorch her skin with the slightest touch...and oh his mouth...his lips could ignite the fires of ecstasy in the most frigid woman...

However...

Zack made her feel loved...

Zack had even said _he loved her_...

But...Zack had left her alone...

.'---------'

And...

Sephiroth said he did not love her...

But then...

'----------'

His words...

**'**_**Aeris, I shall give you the gift of rapture..'**_

_**'we will live...we would rule...'**_

"we...?'

_**'Death could never separate us...'**_

_'...death could not set us apart...?'_

'...he would never leave me alone...

'...not...like...Zack?'

As Aeris thought more above the men that had been so closely weaved into her heart and soul, she began to realise how different they were to one another.

No...Sephiroth was nothing at all like Zack...

And...

Maybe...

That was what Sephiroth was trying to explain all along.

Zack loved her...but in the end, he still left her...alone...

But...

Sephiroth...did not love her...

His words returned to her.

_**'Death could never separate us...'**_

_'Sephiroth would never leave me...even in death?'_

' No...' Aeris realised, Sephiroth was nothing at all like Zack...

'But...was that such a bad thing after all...?

Sephiroth was willing to offer her everything...except everything that Zack would have easily given her...

'...Love...'

'I can live without being loved...right?'

'Right?'

Aeris knew that the feelings she held for her former lover; (as much as she pained to admit) was but a shadow of the emotions she felt for the man standing before her now. What was once experienced as love between Zack and herself, was nothing like what she was feeling now. And Aeris could not even describe what exactly were her feelings for Sephiroth were if it could not be defined s love.

_Hunger?_

_Need?_

_Want?_

_Lust?_

None of those words seemed to truly describe her feelings for her silver haired swordsman... ..so it must be love? But in a way...now that she tried to think over it...love did not seem like the correct word either... So in a way, Sephiroth's words kinda made sense; in a very _twisted _kind of way.

Once again, Aeris felt herself being jolted back into reality when Sephiroth pulled fiercely on the reins, causing their chocobo squawk into a sudden stop.

"We're here..."

"Huh?" The brunette mumbled incoherently as she removed her face from the swordsman's well muscled back, to stare around at the new setting.

Withered buildings stood etched like a painting forgotten in the folds of time. The hues of grey and dust plagued the cobbled streets and houses, and even tinted the monotonous hues in the skies above. The townspeople hobbled around with their heads down and their faces blank, seeming to move like they possessed no purpose other than to exist. It was as if a shroud of misfortune hovered over the area, suffocating the area with misery and desolation.

To the brunette, the town was...lifeless and void of hope.

It made Aeris feel unwelcome and mentally disturbed at how a place full of living things could be, so depressing. The town seemed to possess no soul. No life. It was dull and dismal; cold and empty and Aeris felt more unnerved with every minute she stared at the melancholy sight.

Aeris knew she did not like the town.

And that was before Aeris lifted her dainty nose to the air.

The breeze smelt unbelievably horrid. It was a stench that so foul and yet so familiar to Aeris that it caused her entire face to cringe in repulsion as she inhaled the putrid scent.

It was the smell of mako.

Aeris wondered how Shinra could manage to corrupt even the most furthest corners of the earth with their power and greed.

The tainted winds fluttered Sephiroth's and Aeris' hair in unison, as two sets of green eyes stared at the morbid town; both travellers having different thoughts in their mind..

Then as Aeris slowly turned her gaze from their destination and to her partner, she watched the swordsman's pensive expression silently, wondering what was going on through his head...

And as Aeris stared into those strange mako depths...

A strange feeling jolted within the back of the girl's mind

And somehow Aeris knew that something was going to happen...

_something bad_...

--------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Oooh, I did an ominous ending. Heh. Light comic relief in this chapter. LOL. Only three more chappies to go...hmmm. Quite a bit happened in this chappie. Hmmm...the mystery pipe man in Midgar has finally disappeared...and I bet you guys are wondering who this mystery guy could be...or not...lol. Heh, Cloud and co have finally made it to Red's home, Cosmo canyon...and before you ask...no, I won't be writing about Cloud and Red's fight with the Gi tribe...ugh...it would just be pointless since it is irrelevant to the completion of Aer/Seph's story and I think most of you guys do remember (if you want to remember) about Red being called Nanaki, his father Seto becoming a statue etc etc...so don't be surprised if I wrap up Cloud and co's journey in a sentence or two (lol )**

**As for Aer and Seph's relationship...I like the journey they have made together. In a way, there are still so many differences that separate them both...and in a way I think they are both deceiving each other with their own thoughts and feelings they have for one another...**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. I really do need support to finish this fic arc before Xmas. As you know I AM VERY LAZY so any pressure or death threats to finish this fic would be highly welcome (...Aer-seph pauses to read last sentence...huh...now I know I have lost it...XDDD.)**

**Anywho...ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva !**

**Any questions or comments, you are more than welcome to email me.**


	56. Voices and choices

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**15453 words (yep you read right!)**

**Chapter 56**

**Voices and choices**

**Disclaimer **

**As obvious as it is, I do not own FF7. I am merely 'borrowing' it for my own twisted desires. LOL. Oh, and of course I am making no income or profits on this fic so please, don't sick any law suits on me. ;) **

**Author's notes**

**Woah! This is ****over forty pages long! ****Only one more chapter to go after this one. I almost can't believe it! I've been at this fic for over THREE years...and as you can tell, my writing style has somewhat changed after each and every chapter (hopefully for the better-ish. lol.). However, I intend to go back over all my chapters and revise each one for corrections...ugh...that will probably take a while...since I know there are a chock load of typos, mistakes, grammar defects etc, etc... :( **

**-coughs-**

**Anywho, thanks you guys for all the delightful reviews for the last chapter, and not only that, but for reading and supporting this fic over the last few years...this fic has really became a part of my life...(even though I neglected it too many times than necessary, god. if this fic was a baby, man, I'd really be done in by the NSPCC...gah...or would that be...NSPCF...lol.)**

**Ugh...I'm rambling yet again!**

**Heh, at the moment, I am listening to 'Cloud Smiles' theme from the FF7-AC album. It really is a beautiful tune...and for some reason, it reminds me of a FF8 soundtrack. (weird I know) and the other melancholy tunes in that Oh my Goddess film (which was also written by the oh so talented Uematsu). I simply love the crescendo with of the strings that builds up into that oh so amazing climax when Cloud sees Aeris in the church. (Ooops, I did a spoiler. sorry...)...ahem...but yeah, Cloud's smile is highly emotional theme and I recommend it to any fan of Uematsu's music...ahh...Aer-seph pauses to switch music to Chorale theme...heh...now that theme is much more fitting for this chapter...so full of melancholy and pain...XD (My favourite type of music! Heh...sad music makes me feel happy, while happy music gives me a headache...weird eh? LOL) But ah.....Aer-seph pauses again to check her soundtracks...Oh hey, I've found another much more depressing theme. The Schindler's list theme. Now that music by John Williams is so disastrously beautiful. It can have even the most emotionless individual to tears...namely me. XD...so I think I am gonna stick with that for this chappie!**

Ahem, now I have got my musical inspiration sorted...

On with the fic!

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As the tainted winds fluttered Sephiroth's and Aeris' hair in unison; the pair gazed out at the morbid town.

Both travellers had different thoughts in their mind..

Then as Aeris slowly turned her gaze from their destination and to her partner, she stared blankly at the swordsman's pensive expression; all the while wondering what was going through his head...

And as Aeris stared into those strange mako depths...

A strange feeling jolted in the back of the girl's mind...

And somehow the brunette knew that something was going to happen...

_Something bad... _

Sephiroth's catlike gaze glanced around with mild detachment. He tilted his head downwards to the dry, cracked pavement below his feet, eyeing each stone with measured scrutiny; before rising his gaze upwards, to a certain familiar water tower which stood out in the central district of the town.

"Hn."

Everything looked just like he remembered it to be, even after those long five years...

And it amused him.

To see a town he once burned to the ground.

To be standing there...

In perfect condition...

The houses...

The rooftops...

Even the people..

_Everything_...

Looked exactly the same...

_'Hn, hnn, hn, hnn,...'_

It could be passed of as any other regular town.

_'Hn, heh, heh, heh...'_

And of course no wandering traveller would ever consider the possibility..

That five years ago...

These same streets were once streaked with the blood of many.

_Heh hehe heh hehe heh...'_

Nor how...

These dull grey skies were once painted...

A violent crimson hue...

Or how the white sailing cotton clouds, were poisoned with black smoke...

From the raging fires...

_'Heh heh hah hah haha hah...'_

Not to forget...

The smell...

The taste...

The stench of burning flesh...

Of men...

Women...

And **children**...

_'Hah haha haha hahaha haha...'_

No of course they wouldn't..

No traveller would ever think that...

Of how...

A town...

So small... so quaint...

Would keep such a dirty little secret from the rest of the world...

...it must be a lie.

..just a rumour...

...a macabre tale created from the delusions of a mental delinquent.

Yes, of _course_...just a story...

Hah...

_**'Foolish traitors... their idiocy is repulsive.'**_

But then...

_**'Who could question their views? The only ones who knew the truth were slaughtered by my own hand."**_

_'Hah haha ha ha hah...'_

_**'But still...it is funny to know...'**_

_**'That even after five years...'**_

_**'Despite the destruction.'**_

_**'The chaos.'**_

_**'The deaths...and the secrecy...'**_

_**'This town was rebuilt to look the same...Exactly the same...'**_

_'Hah hah haha ha hah..' _

_**'And it doesn't take a genius to know who went out of their way to do this...'**_

_**'It was obvious.'**_

_**'The town of Nibelheim...'**_

_**'Had Shinra printed all over it.'**_

"And only a fool would not realise that..."

Sephiroth had always known that it wasn't unlike Shinra to hide their mistakes from the world, by using mere bricks and mortar. He imagined that the Turks must have played a part in the cover-up, trying to hide the scandal how the former 'General of the Shinra army' managed to destroy an entire town in his rage.

"Heh..."

Sephiroth seemed to find a twisted sense of satisfaction in that fact. He, the former Shinra General, becoming a _traitor_ to the traitors of mankind. It was pure poetic irony at its best. He almost felt tempted to blaze the town up in flames once more; if only to show the strength of his rage and vengeance to the humans, and hear the cacophony of their screams as they surrendered their souls to the planet. It was a gratifying thought, but the swordsman squelched the idea from his head, as he felt his hand move towards the hilt of Masamune. As gratifying and delicious as it would be to fight in revenge of the Cetra, in the end, he knew that burning Nibelheim again would serve no purpose other than to be a source of temporary amusement.

_'For what would be the purpose of torching a ghost town?' _

The thought made the swordsman's lips twitch upwards, whether into a smile or a frown, any onlooker would never know. The swordsman kept his face in the same expression as he eyed the strange people on the streets, clad in sombre tones and colours. He couldn't help but wonder how much Shinra were paying the fools to keep silent.

"Probably not enough..." The swordsman mused to himself, as one of the false townsman returned his warrior's stare with a wavering glare of their own.

"So this is Nibelheim."

Sephiroth was brought out of his musings by Aeris' dull tone. Her voice only seemed all too fitting for the theme of death that surrounded such a melancholy town..

"Yes," The swordsman stated flatly, not even giving the brunette a single glance. "Yes, it is..."

Aeris nodded to herself, as she turned her gaze back to the nearest building that had captured her attention earlier.

An _**Inn.**_

And what Aeris knew of Inns were that they had all the luxuries a certain brunette was ready to die for.

A bath for example...

Not to forget a hot meal...

And they would definitely have a proper bed to sleep in...

It seemed almost too good to be true!

Aeris' expression immediately brightened despite the town giving off a negative aura. It seemed that the inn was the perfect place to investigate the whereabouts of Sephiroth's mother. After all, Sephiroth did not mention where exactly his mother 'Jenova' was located, so perhaps the Inn was the best place to check first.

'Besides, I really am in need of a bath,' she thought mentally while staring down at her body with mild distaste. '- not to forget that I am quite hungry.'

So in a typical Aeris nature, the flowergirl openly voiced her ideas to her silent companion. "Umm Sephiroth, why don't we go to the Inn now and drop off our supplies?" The brunette began, while gesturing to her green bag on her shoulder, and the large tent equipment on her companions. "Then we can search around the town and do whatever you wanted to do."

The swordsman didn't turn to face the brunette, but Aeris did hear him sigh as he contemplated her question. "Hn...maybe later..." He murmured softly as if uninterested in such an idea.

Sephiroth's answer wasn't the one that Aeris wanted to hear.

"But your mother could be staying in one of the rooms," Aeris tried to protest as she pulled on the swordsman's arm to get him to move towards the Inn but Sephiroth did not budge.

"...No, she will not be there..." He replied indifferently with a shake of his head.

"Oh and how would you know?" Aeris began sharply as she let go of his leather clad arm in frustration.

The swordsman chuckled then. "I just _know_." He replied ominously while keeping his face away from the brunette's wide eyed gaze.

Aeris' eyebrows furrowed and was ready to retort back until she stared at the swordsman's pensive expression. As she stared at him, she could admit that Sephiroth was acting a little strange. He did not appear like he was paying attention to anything, nor anyone around them, and yet his mako gaze seemed to be unfathomably alert and focused, as if his eyes were transfixed to an imaginary point in the air that could not be seen by the naked eye. Aeris tried to follow the swordsman's gaze and then realised how Sephiroth's attention was strangely directed out of Nibelheim, and instead, towards the high peaked mountains to the North...

_'Why is he looking out of town, when this is the place he wanted to visit? Does he really want to leave already?'_

_'Why is Sephiroth acting so strange?'_

'Hmmm, maybe I should just let Sephiroth do what he wants ...that Inn isn't going anywhere soon...and I know I can wait a few more hours..' Aeris thought to herself in disappointment, as her mind wholly protested against the idea of staying dirty when she was but a door away from cleanliness. However, the brunette did not want to get on the swordsman's gruff side anytime soon. He had been acting totally weird and Aeris mused to herself that a silent and broody Sephiroth was better than a angry, rampaging one.

_'Maybe this town is depressing him like it is me...?'_

It was a possibility.

Aeris was soon jolted out of her thoughts when Sephiroth suddenly grasped her arm. The brunette was pitched forward in surprise, before being drawn towards his body. Blinking wildly in a state of confusion, Aeris whipped her head up to gaze into the stern expression of her dark hearted swordsman.

"Hey!"

"Stay close to me Aeris..." Sephiroth commanded softly, as his lips moved across the girl's temple; his words were a silent mumble. "Keep your head down and pay no attention to no-one."

Aeris frowned. "..huh...but why?"

Sephiroth shook his head, and keeping a firm grip on the brunette's arm, pulled her along with him. Aeris sent a strange look to the swordsman, but Sephiroth refused to gaze at her, instead, moving straight through the centre of the small town, passing all buildings and vehicles with not even a single glance. Aeris had to quite literally jog beside her long legged companion as they passed the water tower, moved up the stairs, and left the centre of town.

And all the while as they moved, Aeris wondered. 'Sephiroth, what is wrong with you...?'

But then, the silver haired swordsman suddenly stopped, causing Aeris to clumsily bump into him from behind.

"What the? What's wrong with you Seph?" Aeris asked, rubbing her nose. Luckily enough, her face wasn't thrown into one of his silver pauldrons for that would have surely been painful.

'Owww!' she mentally groaned, as she fingered the bone. Nothing felt broken, but it still 'hurt'.

"Why did you just stop-"

"I _sense_ her..."

'Sense her?' Aeris paused mid tirade, looking slightly perplexed. "Sephiroth, what do you mean...?"

"I sense her...I sense my Mother."

"You do?" the brunette gasped softly, as her hand fell from her face in surprise.

Sephiroth felt himself nod to her words; utterly transfixed at the sight before him. He could feel Jenova's presence in the air, like a coil surrounding his entire consciousness. Her connection was so strong to him that he could see her image in his mind. He could see and feel each and every strand of his mother's silver hair, tickling the nerves in his skin and sending his entire being into a state of icy comfort. But despite the familiar presence, Sephiroth still felt that something was slightly off. His mother's image was wavering in his mind; her power was diminishing after every second that passed. Never before had his Mother's connection felt so strong and yet so unstable at the same time. What was even more disturbing was how she had not even attempted to communicate with him telepathically...as if she did not have the strength to speak...or that she was far too away...but if that were so, why was her presence so strong that he could see her in his mind? To Sephiroth, it did not make any sense...

"You can sense her? But how? Where is she? Is she near? Does she know that you are looking for her? Is she waiting for you?" Aeris fired question after question at the silent swordsman. It seemed that Sephiroth's lack of response only managed to fuel more even more questions into the brunette's mind. Aeris frowned to herself, as she leant over the swordsman's side to exhale a gasp of surprise from her lungs. What she saw was nothing like she had ever seen before...

A lone, abandoned, mansion was enshrouded in shadows; enclosed from the town by its high intimidating walls. A wide ring of weeping willows encircled the building; their thick branches blocking even the faintest shafts of light from entering. Their leaves swayed ominously in the breeze, whispering of tales that were better left unsaid to the rest of the world. Nettles laced with the gloom of spider silk had trailed themselves across the walls in a macabre fashion; twisted and mangled across every stretch that it touched. It was if the mansion had not been cared for in decades! The building's black, Gothic gates, blocked the entry of all visitors in a series of elaborate curls, looking not unlike the vines seen on a repulsive weed.

All in all, the mansion looked very creepy and emitted a highly unwelcoming aura to those who were unfortunate enough to pass it, let alone visit such a ghastly place.

_'What is with this town? I can think of nothing other than gloom and darkness...'_

Aeris felt like the most unluckiest girl in the world...

"Sephiroth...Seph...are-are we going in there..?" Aeris asked feebly, knowing it was a stupid question since Sephiroth had directed them down a one way path.

_'Maybe Sephiroth is lost...and is going to backtrack any..minute..n-o-w...?'_

A girl could dream, couldn't she?

The swordsman did not respond to her question with words, instead, the grip which remained on her arm intensified; and before she knew it, Sephiroth was quite literally pulling Aeris down the grey cobbled path, stopping only when they finally reached the black gates of the mansion. He removed his hand from the brunette's arm and stepped closer to the black metal barring his path. His long gloved fingers slowly passed over the complicated metal bolts, as if committing each tint of rust, and chip into his photographic memory. Aeris watched him in confusion, wondering what was stalling the swordsman from unchaining the lock, and entering through the gate. Sephiroth's expression looked distant, his face looked like it was haunted by shadows...or was it simply just the lack of light? His beautiful ivory tinted hair, now appeared an ugly shade of grey, while his mako infused gaze had dimmed to a faded mint green. His thin lipped expression did not change as his hands clamped over the bolt and ripped the entire lock off its hinges! Aeris surely did not expect that!

Sephiroth dropped the useless piece of metal to the ground carelessly, before jerking the black gates open with an angry screech. His right hand soon returned to his companion beside him. Holding her hand in his own instead of her arm, the swordsman guided her through the garden and towards the mansion. Throughout their silent walk, Aeris couldn't help but eye the overgrown wilderness of weeds and dying shrubbery. It really was a mess of destruction and neglect. The trees were crooked and the plants had gone astray. It really pained her to see a garden in such poor condition. It was as if mother nature had abandoned it entirely. It really was a depressing sight to see. As Aeris thought over it, the garden reminded her of those she would hear about in her romanticised horror stories she had read at night, and how strange, dark creatures would lay in wait for their next victim. The thought alone sent shivers down her spine, and raised the hairs at the back of her neck.

_'Why is the air so silent?'_

_'And yet..'_

_'Why do the leaves in the trees rustle so loudly?'_

_'And why is my heart beating so rapidly?'_

_'Could...could someone be watching me now?'_

_'No...I'm-I'm just being silly...;_

_'It isn't like I have a reason to be afraid...I have Sephiroth with me...he-he can protect me from anything...right?'_

_'Right?'_

_**-CRUNCH-**_

'Ah, what was that!'

The sound of a shrill screech made Aeris jump out of her skin, while her eyes darted around in fright. The brunette's sudden reaction even caused the swordsman to stop, as his hawk like eyes darted around for any signs of danger. He turned his gaze heavenwards and it was there he saw the source of the sound in one of the tallest trees. A stout, black raven glared at the them with two small beady eyes, as if its stare was to warn them away from the dark which lurked within. But fortunately (or unfortunately from Aeris' opinion), no bird could ever intimidate the silver haired Ex-General of the Shinra army so easily, and so Aeris found herself being viciously pulled the rest of the way to the front of the mansion and up the large stone steps. Letting go of the girl's arm momentarily, Sephiroth once again yanked open the doors with only minimal effort, before taking Aeris' hand in his and pulling her in after him.

The smell of mould and age assaulted her poor nose, and Aeris clamped her hands over nose and tried to take small shallow breaths.

_'This building really needs fumigating.'_

She could even see the dust particles flying through the air, and cobwebs marked themselves over each and every corner of the entrance hall.

_'Not to mention dusting...my mother would be most unpleased.' _Aeris thought in mild amusement, before frowning at her own words..

_'Mother...?'_

_'Of course, how could I forget about Sephiroth's __**Mother**__?'_

_'Sephiroth mentioned how he sensed his Mother...does...does that mean-'_

_'His Mother actually lives here? '_

Her green eyes widened in surprise.

_"But...but how could any-one want to live here...?'_

_'This place looks practically abandoned!'_

_'Why would Sephiroth's mother want to stay here?'_

_'This place...it feels so cold...and creepy...'_

Aeris had countless thoughts running through her head, but somehow, she restrained herself to ask only one question when she saw Sephiroth's blank gaze upon her. The black clothes of her companion seemed to melt into the shadows, giving Aeris the disturbing image of a black hooded spectre, waiting in the dark gloom of the night. Aeris had to once again reassure herself that it was only Sephiroth was beside her, and not some crazy axe murderer that was ready to bludgeon her to death!

_'.ugh...stop thinking such stupid thoughts,' _the brunette chastised herself. _'Sephiroth doesn't even have an axe...' _

_**'For his sword can do much more damage right...?'**_

_'--------ugh, what the hell am I thinking...?'_

_**'His sword could cut through skin like paper...'**_

_'...ugh..stop thinking about that sword Aeris. Stop thinking. Don't even look at it.'_

_**'I bet that sword has stolen many lives...'**_

_'-------Stop thinking Aeris...stop thin-'_

_**'And I bet...'**_

_'Hey wait...'_

_**'the lives that were taken...'**_

_'These thoughts...'_

_**'weren't all monsters...'**_

_'These are not my own thoughts...'_

_**'Child...'**_

_'Huh...who are you...?'_

_**'Get away...'**_

_'Is..is that you...planet...?'_

_**'...You have to...get away...'**_

_'Planet...?'_

_**'...l-le-le-lea-lea-leav...e.'**_

_'Huh?'_

_**'L-LEAVE NOW!'**_

"What the?" Aeris gasped out loud, startling her partner beside her.

_'...is that you...?'_

'------------------'

_'...Planet?'_

_'-------------'_

_'The voice...it has gone silent...?'_

"Aeris... are you alright...?"

"Huh..?" Aeris blinked in confusion as she tried to get a bearing on her whereabouts once again. The first thing she saw were a pair of startlingly familiar aqua toned eyes, staring at her as if she had a mini yellow chocobo dancing on the top of her head.

"I asked if you are alright Aeris," the swordsman repeated just as quietly, concern clearly etched upon his features.

"I..." The brunette began, faltering slightly when she stared at those intelligent, green, mako depths.

_'Oh yes, I'll just say how I was thinking about if you preferred killing humans to monsters...oh and that the planet's voice is in my head telling me to leave, and get away from you...right...like he'd believe that. Midgar Asylum, here I come...'_

"I-ugh-I'm just a little tired..." Aeris lied softly. "Must be the lack of air circulating around here," she added, pausing through her sentence when she realised that she was standing in front of the wide open doors that was giving her more than an ample amount of fresh air from outside.

A visible sweat-mark threatened to slip down her face at her blunder. "Eh heh he?"

Sephiroth stared at her for a few moments longer before sighing to himself. Whether in amusement, or annoyance, Aeris did not know, but she couldn't hide her relief when Sephiroth swept past her and stared up at the long winding staircase at the far end of the hall.

_'Phew...' _Aeris exhaled to herself_. 'He didn't try to interrogate me...now that's a first...but still...'_

_'What happened before...was that just my imagination...or did the planet truly speak to me...?'_

_'...It has never spoken so clearly to me before...It's usually in songs and riddles that I cannot decipher...'_

_'It said __**get away**__...__**leave**__?'_

_'...and...why would it want me to get away and leave...where could I go...it isn't like I know where I am going...?'_

_'...no...I guess it is just my own imagination working here.'_

_'Yes, that must be it...'_

_'I don't like this mansion...and my brain knows this...and that is why it is telling me to leave and get away...'_

_'...Right?'_

_'I am just being silly...'_

_'Why would I even need to leave anyway...?'_

_'It isn't like I am in danger or anything...'_

_'I have Sephiroth with me...'_

_'Sephiroth...'_

_'...who is a killer...'_

_'-------'_

_'Why am I even thinking about Sephiroth killing?'_

_'Is it because I still haven't forgiven him over the Yuffie incident...?'_

_'Is that it...?'_

_'Or maybe it is just me...'?_

_'And I am unsure of myself.'_

_'I know Sephiroth is...was a murderer...'_

_'But I love him...'_

_'And he promised to be with me for all eternity...'_

_'-----'_

_'And he is taking me to see his Mother...'_

_'His Mother...'_

_'Who is missing a hand?'_

_'-------'_

_'...I feel goose-bumps rising up my arms..'_

_'---------'_

_'Maybe there really is something in the air in this town...'_

_'for.. I can think of nothing other than pain and darkness...'_

_'..yes, that must be it...'_

_'just the air...'_

_'-----------'_

_'But why do I still feel so unnerved..'_

"I want to get out of this place," Aeris mumbled to herself, unaware that she had an audience.

"Haha ha...well that is not surprising."

No matter how many times she heard it, Sephiroth's dark yet highly seductive laughter never failed to send a series of shivers all the way down her spine.

_'His voice is like crushed velvet...'_

_'Sephiroth lying on crushed velvet...mmmm...what a delicious-imag-ugh...what on earth am I thinking!...wasn't it only a few minutes ago that I was thinking about Sephiroth killing humans?' _Aeris thought with a shake of her head, trying to recall what Sephiroth had just said.

"Huh...what do you mean by not surprising?"

"This is _Shinra Mansion_." The swordsman answered quietly, as he stepped towards the centre of the hall.

'Did I hear right?' Aeris questioned to herself, all previous thoughts gone from her mind at the mention of _that_ word. "Did you just say the _**Shinra**_ Mansion?"

The swordsman sighed wearily, before slowly nodding.

"Shinra..." Aeris repeated to herself, as she lifted her gaze from the sullen swordsman and instead focussed on her surroundings of dust and bleakness. The hallway was a wide stretch of wooden floorboards, void of anything overly interesting to see, sans a spiral staircase at the far right corner of the room, and a door standing adjacent from it. On her direct right, was a small portal which held little interest other than a small window in desperate need of repair. However on her left was another portal which unlike the other side, held a small wooden table and a couple of random items scattered upon it. She was just about to go towards them to satisfy her curiosity, before three words pierced the silent air.

"Stay here Aeris."

_'Did I hear right...?'_

Aeris whirled around to gaze at the swordsman, whose attention was forever fixed to the second floor of the hall. "What-did-you-say?"

Sephiroth did not turn his head to her call, however the brunette watched as his eyes slowly slid towards her direction. "I want you stay here."

"What?" Aeris' brows furrowed in confusion. "You mean...as in, here, alone, by myself?"

"Yes."

The brunette's mouth dropped open. "You've got to be joking..."

This time, the swordsman turned around to face her; his mako gaze, burning into her own.

"But why, why can't I just stay with you...?"

"It wouldn't be for long, little one," the swordsman finished simply as if that was enough justification to leave Aeris alone, in a dark, damp mansion all by herself.

The endearment caught the brunette off guard.

"But I..." Aeris protested. "Where are you going? Why can't I go with you?"

" I am sensing her presence beneath us," Sephiroth continued to himself, oblivious to the brunette's protests. "And yet...something seems different."

"Seph, please, can't you just let me go with you," Aeris all but pleaded.

"It would only be for a moment," he replied indifferently, focussing his attention more upon the thoughts of his mother than the brunette

"But didn't you promise to let me see your mother when you find her?" Aeris argued back. There was no way that she was going to let herself be left alone.

This time, the swordsman's thoughts did falter. "I did, didn't I...?"

"Yes you did," The brunette added forcefully, emphasising her point by smacking the end of her staff against the floor.

"Hn. " Sephiroth smiled then, and the shadows beneath his eyes faded; if only for a moment, and Aeris swore she could see a flicker of warmth in his mako depths, before they receded once more to ice.

"Aeris. I know you want to see my mother, and I will take you..." The swordsman concluded smoothly; and yet, his tone made his words seem more like a question than a statement.

"But..." Aeris sighed softly, knowing the inevitable words that were to come. "Not now."

The swordsman's lips twitched slightly as he tilted his head to the side. "Do not feel saddened, for I will not be gone long."

".….." Aeris nodded reluctantly, before bowing her head to stare at her clenched hands. It seemed that Sephiroth was adamant to go off by himself. But what Aeris could not understand was why he needed do so. Did he just want some personal time with his mother? Was he going to talk about her? What was with all the secrecy? And why did he have to leave her all alone?

_'I guess I have no choice...I can't be selfish...the sooner, he goes...the sooner he can get back, right...?'_

"Come back quickly." Aeris said softly, trying to keep the pain and unease of Sephiroth leaving her alone off her features.

"I will..." he replied with a slight nod.

Sephiroth made a few steps to the staircase before pausing mid-stride.

"Oh and Aeris..."

The brunette raised her head in question.

"Do not wander too far, and _under __**no circumstances **__are you to __**step foot **__out of this __**mansion**__." _He warned, already knowing of Aeris' tendency to get into trouble when he was not around.

Aeris could think of no response for that, other than to frown. "A-alright.." She murmured, as her head dipped back down. Oh how she hated it when Sephiroth treated her like a child. She was twenty two, a full grown woman so why did Sephiroth have to always act so patronising and so darn annoying!

As if swordsman had heard her thoughts, Aeris was immediately startled when Sephiroth's muscled chest suddenly appeared before her vision.

_'How did he get there so fast?'_

Inhaling a gasp of shock, Aeris was about to stumble back in reflex; that was if Sephiroth did not predict her action. Instead, Aeris felt herself being hauled into a loving embrace. His arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and Aeris felt herself once more inhaling the dark and musky scent which she could only describe as being Sephiroth.

'Now he decides to be amorous...' Aeris mused to herself. 'After deciding to leave me alone, in a scary mansion that is most likely haunted..'

"Aeris," Sephiroth sighed, as he leant back to stare down at the brunette, whose face was pressed against his chest. Holding her chin in a gentle grip, he tipped her head upwards to stare into eyes of bottomless green. Even after the first time of seeing her, he could never bore of staring at her face. Even though her large, green eyed gaze were much duller than usual, and her lips were pitched into such a stern frown, she still remained to stay beautiful.

Aeris looked so sad..

No...

Not sad...

She looked positively _**miserable**__..._

...and Sephiroth couldn't help but feel a small twinge of pain in his heart.

He wanted to get rid of that feeling...

That foreign feeling of guilt...

And he had one idea how...

"Aeris," Sephiroth repeated, as he caught the brunette's gaze with her own. He kept one hand on her chin while the other stayed possessively around her waist. "When I return, I'll take you to the Inn and you can choose any room you'd like."

_'Now if that doesn't bring back a smile on her face, nothing will.' _

As expected, the offer managed to bring back a little colour to her cheeks.

"Even the most expensive one?" Aeris asked, as a flicker of light danced within her eyes.

Sephiroth chuckled softly, earning a small grin from the brunette. "If that is what you truly desire..."

Aeris felt her smile broaden at his answer. "Is that a promise?"

Before the brunette could react, Sephiroth's lips were upon hers.

"Is that enough of a promise for you?" The swordsman asked huskily, as he moved a wayward lock from Aeris' vision.

"I guess it'll have to do..." the brunette answered mildly, although the grin on her face betrayed her false disinterest.

The swordsman smirked softly. "Hmm, you seem disappointed," Sephiroth replied in a similar teasing manner. "Is it so much of a trauma being parted from me?"

Despite the fact that he was joking, the words struck a chord in the brunette's heart. "Of course, I would miss you," Aeris replied smoothly. "After all, you are the one here with all the gil."

"Right," Sephiroth scoffed slightly, highly amused at the girl's humour. "You only want me for my money,"

"You betcha!" the brunette joked. "Why else would I stay with you?"

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "I have no idea..." he sighed. "But if you are looking for gil, I am not the man to court. Shinra has most likely claimed ownership of all my former earnings over the last five years." The way the swordsman spoke so sternly, made Aeris wonder whether he knew she was merely joking

"Sheesh, I was only teasing," Aeris giggled lightly, as she patted his arm in a friendly gesture. "I have no interest in your money."

"Nor do I," he added in disinterest as he moved past her to stare up at the winding staircase.

"But seriously Seph," Aeris continued, as her tenor dropped from it's playful tone. " I know your mother may be here, and that it is selfish of me to rush you...but please...try to hurry back. I...I don't like being alone for long."

Her answer caused the swordsman's brows to surge upwards into his bangs, as he tilted his head in her direction. "You'll really miss me that much?"

"Of course silly," Aeris retorted back, annoyed at the surprise Sephiroth expressed from the truth of her words. "So hurry and do what you have to do, because a certain hot bath and dinner are calling me at a Inn not too far from here."

Her response caused that oh so familiar laughter that Aeris loved hearing beyond everything else. "I see, then I must not keep my lady waiting," the swordsman chuckled; as he raised his hand in farewell before dashing up the stairs and disappearing down the hall.

"Yeah, you better not keep me waiting," the brunette grumbled, as she plopped down onto the bottom step, only to leap right back up when an abnormally large spider threatened to crawl over her lap.

_'For I really don't think I can stand this place for very long..'_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Back to Avalanche...**

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

He had never seen such a stranger sight.

Cosmo canyon was unlike he had ever seen. But then he shouldn't have been surprised, as Red was certainly not a normal thing to see for the average traveller.

_'But I am one to talk.'_

_'At least Red's eyes do not glow with mako.'_

_'Nor does he suffer from sporadic migraines...'_

_'But at least I don't look like an overgrown dog...'_

_'...ha...no...'_

_'You said I'm more like a chocobo, right Zack...?'_

_'...ugh...chocobos...'_

_'--------------'_

_'Why does my mind only think of crap?'_

_'--------------'_

Casting his gaze from the burning flames from the roaring fire, otherwise known as the Cosmo candle, Cloud raised his mako eyes to the strange tribal village around him. The gate keeper had so proudly commented that Cosmo Canyon was home to the study of the life of the planet; and in a way, the place very much fitted his description. There was a sense of nature and nostalgia around him, and yet there were totally abstract areas of technology, such as a huge observatory which clashed against the ancient culture. But still, it did seem strange to see a place that was built within the very walls of a cliff. The simple structure of the wooden huts and obvious lack of electricity made everything seem rather primitive, and yet there were essences of science within the very walls of the canyon. But somehow, the place did not seem overruled by technology, nor did there seem to be an extreme worship of a religious lifestyle.

_'It is...as if faith, and science are working in harmony with one other...'_

"I guess that proves in itself how this place is not affiliated with Shinra," the blond mused to himself. "Midgar never was able to maintain the balance of technological advancements and a cultural standing."

The villagers, clad in dusty garbs and plain robes moved around with little to no care that there were some strange travellers lodging in their home. In fact, they were all quite friendly, which Cloud guessed was due to a certain doggish companion.

"Hn, Nanaki." Now that was another amusing thought. "Despite us knowing his real name, he still doesn't mind being called Red..."

_'Hnn...'_

_'and that man…'_

_'Bugenhagen...'_

_'He mentioned of the planet dying...?'_

_'Is what he says is true...?'_

_'That the planet could end tomorrow...?'_

_'-------'_

_'I guess nothing can ever last forever...'_

_'And it is not like I can do anything to prevent it...'_

_'So why think about something that can't be changed...'_

_'-----------'_

_'It isn't like I care...'_

_'No...'_

_'As bad as it is to admit...'_

_' I do not care about the planet's welfare...'_

_'After all, has the planet ever cared for me...?'_

_'---------'_

_'Has it ever helped me...?'_

_'No...'_

_'Did it save my mother...?'_

_'No...'_

_'Or my hometown...?'_

_'No..'_

_'Or Zack...'_

_'No...'_

_'-------'_

_'It isn't like I have the power to save the planet...?'_

_'The destruction of the entire world...'_

_'--------'_

_'No man can fight against the inevitable...'_

_'No...a fate like that cannot be changed...'_

_'--------'_

_'Hn...There is no point trying to help things which cannot be helped.'_

_'--------'_

_' I need to focus on other things which __**I can change.'**_

_'Things which __**I can help.'**_

_'Like finding Aeris.'_

_'...and __**him**__...'_

_'Yes...'_

_'My only objective is to find Sephiroth and-'_

"Cloud?"

The call of his name, broke off his train of thoughts. His eyes darted around at all of his team-mates who were sitting in a full circle around the fire. It was only when he saw a certain pair of warm chocolate orbs staring at him from across the fire, that he knew who had spoken.

"Tifa?"

"I thought you were on _cloud nine_ for a moment there," the brunette said softly, as her lips tilted upwards into a wry smile. "Bonfires are funny, aren't they?"

Cloud could think of no response for that, and merely waited for the brunette to continue on.

"They make you remember all sorts of things." she continued, as she pulled her knees closer to her chest.

"You know, Cloud. Five years ago..." Tifa began tentatively, as her tone caught the attention of all her team-mates.

The blond nodded for her to continue.

The girl's eyes darkened, before she shook her head. "Oh...It's nothing."

Her action only helped to perk the his curiosity even more.

"No, forget it. I'm afraid to ask..." Tifa admitted softly, as she turned her gaze towards the fire.

Cloud watched as the light of the fire danced in the brunette's eyes, casting a glow of gold and crimson across her blank expression.

"What is it...?" the blond asked softly, now giving Tifa his whole undivided attention.

"It feels like... It feels like you're going far away..." the brunette said quietly, as if admitting such a fact was the deepest sin.

Now that was something that the ex-SOLDIER certainly did not expect to hear. What on planet's name was Tifa talking about? He wasn't going anywhere that he knew of... And if he was, everyone would be going with him... He was ready to retort back, but his voice was silenced by the brunette's next words.

"You really, really are... you... right?"

"Huh!?"

Cloud's brows furrowed, having no idea what his companion was talking about. Had Tifa been drinking some sake? What was wrong with her? Her words were getting more confusing, and Cloud couldn't understand why that there was a part of him felt offended at such an simple question and having a fierce need to proclaim his identity to himself..

"I am Cloud," the blond whispered to himself.

"Yes, I am Cloud Strife. An Ex-SOLDIER."

"A First Class SOLDIER..."

"--------I am Cloud Strife, First Class SOLDIER. I am Cloud Strife, First Class SOLDIER. I am Cloud Strife.. a First Class SOL-'

Those words brought him confidence as he repeated them into his mind. Soon they became a mantra that charged his senses and empowered his soul.

"I am Cloud Strife. First Class SOLDIER."

But when his eyes latched upon Tifa's form, the words faded from his parted lips.

"I am Cloud Strife..."

'_'You really, really are... you...right?'_

"I am Cloud Strife..."

'_'You really, really are... you...right?'_

"I am..."

'_'You really, really are... you...right?'_

"I am..."

"I AM CLOUD STRIFE, FIRST CLASS SOLDIER!"

**"Huh...What the?"**

And as if awoken from a dream, Cloud found himself with an unexpected audience.

"Hey! What's da matter Spike?" Barret questioned gruffly. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing..." The blond muttered to himself, scratching the back of his head in discomfort from all the strange looks he was getting. Did he just say that last thing out loud? '...oh crap..'

"You sure?" The gunman asked unsurely.

"Yeah Cloud, after all, they do say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," Yuffie added wryly, whilst twirling a lock of her hair around her find.

The blond's brows furrowed at the ninja's remark.

"Well, I'm fine...I was...just...thinking..."

Then with that, the rest of the AVALANCHE members sent uneasy looks to one another as they watched their leader rise up silently, turn towards the staircase, and then disappear down the stairs.

**Back to Nibelheim...Muahahahahaha -cough-cough-lol-...**

Aeris wandered, feeling more unnerved after every cobweb she passed. She felt unnaturally jumpy, feeling not unlike a distressed damsel in a horror movie. Even though she had been by herself for quite some time, she had not yet looked upstairs, and it had been nearly half an hour since Sephiroth had left her. She really did not like waiting...especially when she was alone...as it managed to make her mind wander. She swore she could feel a strange tickling sensation moving across the right side of her jaw, hoping it was just her imagination...and not something else.

_'It better not be something else...like some huge fat spider or something?'_

She raised her trembling hand to search her face, hoping beyond hope that there was nothing there.

And thankfully...there wasn't.

"Phew. It was just my imagination..." the brunette sighed, as she flicked her chestnut bangs away from her vision. "But seriously, this place is really giving me the creeps..."

Aeris knew that in the past the mansion must have looked beautiful. But now, it held all the wonders and beauty of a mausoleum.. Her hand glided across the wooden frames as she turned left from the door and found her attention drawn towards a small little table to the left of the entrance.

The brunette continued to wander around the dimly lit hallway, eyeing each new item she past with mild curiosity. Her eyes soon fastened on a rather remarkable painting of a dark haired woman, clad in ivory robes; her green tinted eyes appeared tired yet intelligent behind a pair of small spectacles.

'She's really pretty,' Aeris thought to herself, as she gently touched the canvas with her fingertips, as if afraid any more pressure would turn the image to dust.

_"I wonder who she is...'_

_'Probably dead...'_

_'Ugh...why am I thinking like this?...these really are not my thoughts...are they?_

Shaking her head of all thoughts, Aeris continued on, not really having the courage to move any further than the hallway, but her boredom was giving her enough encouragement to continue on looking. Her wandering soon found its way back to the front of the mansion. The idea of leaving the mansion was so tempting that Aeris couldn't help but move towards the large doors which she had decided to leave open earlier. She was so close to freedom; to the fresh air and light outside.

'Ah...mako tainted fresh air, but that scent is certainly better than dust and cobwebs...maybe...?' Aeris thought wryly. Her feet were now at the entrance, and if she took but one step further, she would be standing right outside the mansion.

But then she knew, without a doubt, that Sephiroth would be immensely angry at her if she was not there when he returned. After all, he did command her not to '_under any circumstance_' step one foot out of the mansion. However, the brunette oh so hated it when Sephiroth tried to control her, because it only caused to anger her womanly independent self. She was no child! Why did he have to treat her like she couldn't take care of herself?! He acted as if the moment he turned her back, she would end up, neck-deep in trouble! It was highly infuriating!

And that was what compelled Aeris to do her next action. Raising her left foot high in the air, the brunette paused only once to check behind her that Sephiroth had not returned. Then settling her gaze back to her brown booted foot, Aeris took in a whoosh of air before slamming the rebellious limb to the ground.

_'It feels so good to be bad at times.'_

The brunette's lips twisted into a cheeky grin as she nudged her other foot beyond the portal and placed it firmly on the ground outside.

"Hah!" she exclaimed to herself, feeling rather empowered at her act of rebellion. "I did it!" Aeris giggled to herself, feeling rather proud of herself despite the simplicity of her action. _'Heh, Sephiroth would either be annoyed or amused with me...probably the former...knowing him.'_

"Now that is enough excitement for one day," the brunette sighed happily to herself; now ready to step back into the realm of 'safety'.

But suddenly, a large dark shadow darted behind one of the trees, and was gone before Aeris had the chance to get a better look.

"Huh?"

Aeris blinked.

'Is something out there?'

The brunette's interest was perked regardless of the warning bells of danger ringing in her head. Instead of retreating backwards, she took a few paces forward till she was now standing far out of the portal and on one of the many steps of the platform.

"Hmm, it could be a child playing hide or seek...or maybe a large bird or something...?" Aeris murmured to herself; refusing to think that there were any monsters creeping around the vicinity of the mansion.

Aeris peered down the long pathway, past the shrubbery and dying greenery to the main gates at the front. She could not see anything out of the ordinary around.

Squinting her green eyed gaze even further, the brunette was ready to turn around and dismiss whoever was playing around outside...

But then...something suddenly caught her vision...

At the entrance of the entry gates...

"Huh...?"

Somebody was standing there, and at such a distance, Aeris could not distinguish who or what it was, and yet, for some strange reason, she could hear strange sounds coming from it; a wordless mantra of tongues which she felt seep down into her very skin, along her nerves and into her entire being. It was a rather unsettling feeling...

A feeling she did not like at all.

When it happened, Aeris could do little more than watch as the strange figure slipped through the gates and slivered into the garden. It moved with untimely speed, appearing more or less like a black blur through the dark trees and reoccurring greenery.

And then it stopped, pausing slowly to turn its head towards the mansion; its features hidden within the leaves and shadows.

And when Aeris locked eyes upon it.

She knew then that this person...this thing, was not normal...

And she knew it was staring at her...

So Aeris did the only thing she could.

She stared right back.

'----'

Then Aeris blinked.

And the cloaked shadow was gone...

To be standing right in front of her, barely a whole meter away...

Aeris had to fight the urge to scream.

The figure looked no taller than four feet, but then its height was somewhat misleading as whoever...or whatever it was, was adorned in a torn black shroud and seemed to be hunched over; like an old crone weary from its travels. However Aeris knew that whatever was standing before her was no mere crone. No man, let alone an old woman could have moved so fast as to not be detected by the human eye. It did not help that Aeris could not see the stranger's face, as it was covered by an overly large hood which cast the top half of its face in shadows. But then the brunette realised that the hood might have been a blessing, for the small slip of skin that she could see was chalk white; mottled with flecks of grey from a ghastly disease that Aeris would prefer not to know of, let alone want to see.

And then slowly, the stranger's head moved upwards, revealing more diseased skin than Aeris was willing to see.

"iro...iro...iroth...re...Se...un...io...iroth...phi...ion..."

Its thin lipped mouth parted slowly, revealing a line of chillingly deformed teeth, arched and curled within a froth of oozing saliva.

"iroth...iroth...re...re...oth...iun?"

As the seconds trickled by, the brunette stood transfixed in horror.

For Aeris now knew...

That this thing..

Was far from human...

And had a mouth...

As terrifying as the Grim Reaper's smile.

And not only that...

She was standing but a meter away...

From this monstrous sight...

'G-good Lord...'

The creature's face had now raised ever higher to the heavens.

The brunette could now see clumps of grey matted hair; stuck to its cheeks, like long, wet, dead snakes.

She trembled in sight of its cheekbones and the painstakingly long nose... that appeared to be crafted by death itself.

And its eyes.

"Oh...God..."

Aeris snapped her own eyes shut before she could take a glimpse of them.

She couldn't take any more!

Fear and a need of self preservation out won any attempts for curiosity and womanly bravado.

Her feet leapt backwards over the doorstep before her brain had even decided upon the action.

And so with strength that she knew she have never once used before, Aeris slammed the heavy mansion doors shut, before rushing off to her left side of the hall towards the oak table, finding and dragging it towards the doors and using it as a barricade.

Aeris truly had no idea what she was up against.

And then a strange scraping noise, infiltrated her ears. It sounded almost like nails...scratching on wood...

"Oh no..."

Clutching her staff against her chest, thinking of everything and nothing; Aeris became much more terrified when the scratching increased, and the chanting words were being snarled at through the door.

The brunette's chest was heaving. Her heart was racing. In fact, the said muscle was ready to explode from her chest.

"io...iro.-iroth! Sephiroth!"

Aeris' heart faltered for that one moment.

_'Did that thing just scream Sephiroth?'_

"Iroth! Iroth! Sephiroth! Sephiroth!"

'Where are you Sephiroth?' the brunette all but screamed in her mind, not knowing how she could fight against that thing which lurked outside.

But as the minutes passed, and the chanting of groans and moans faded to nothingness, and soon the scraping began to lower in tempo till it was but a faint tap on the wood.

Then eventually, even that, too, stopped.

But Aeris couldn't help but be afraid.

After all...

That creature looked like the father of death.

And Aeris feared for her life.

"What the hell was that?" Aeris gasped, in desperate attempts to control her breathing.

Moving towards one of the nearby broken windows, the brunette peeked out at the front garden, making sure to keep herself from view. To her greatest relief, she watched as the black hooded creature retreated from the porch and was now slowly meandering its way down the pathway and back to the main gates with less grace than when it arrived. She continued to keep her fearful green eyes upon the cloaked monster until she saw it slip through the gate and disappear into the distance.

She stood there for one minute...

Two minutes...

Expecting any moment for the wraithlike figure to return.

...but nothing came...

And after ten minutes...

Aeris felt her whole body crumple to the ground.

And her metal staff clattered to the ground.

And soon, the tears of relief came.

"Oh god, Oh god, oh god thank you..." Aeris panted softly, hyperventilating in her hands as her heart and lungs lunged up and down in her chest.

And all the while, Aeris thought. "What on earth was that thing?"

"What was it doing here? And why was it calling Sephiroth's name?" She whispered to herself, rubbing her eyes and slowly rising to her feet, uncaring of the dust or cobwebs which may have stuck to her dress and jacket.

Rubbing her eyes once more to dislodge the remaining tears from her vision, Aeris slowly moved back to the front door, staring at the table that blocked the entrance. She felt tempted to leave it there, just in case the 'thing' came back.

'But...if I do that, then Sephiroth would question as to why I moved this and...'

"Oh god..." Aeris breathed. 'Sephiroth! Sephiroth needs to know about this thing!"

"But...then he'd have my head if he knew that I defied him and left the mansion.'

She knew she could never keep the secret of a dark clothed spook, and yet she knew how angry and murderous the swordsman got when someone went against his wishes. Amorous lover he may be, Aeris knew that if he knew that she had deliberately betrayed him and in the process got into some trouble, he would never ever, **ever** let her out of his sight.

_'No, more likely, he'd lock me up in a small closet every time he had to go off somewhere alone.'_

And the brunette didn't doubt that. Not for one second. Sephiroth had a tendency to be a little too extreme in whatever he did, and she certainly did not want to find out whether her prophecy was right.

"That means I can't tell him of that, that thing outside?" Aeris exclaimed to herself, angered and terrified of such an idea. She didn't know what was worse. Facing Sephiroth's wrath, or that creature's!

_'Sephiroth would say it is your fault you encountered the monster, since it was __**you**__ who oh so wisely left the mansion,'_ her inner voice replied rather snidely.

"But..."

'_And he wouldn't forgive you for defying him yet again. Sephiroth has been so patient with you for so long...and yet you still remain to be rebellious and stupid...'_

"I know..but..."

_"And you say you want to prove yourself, and then when that moment comes, you are crying for Sephiroth to save you...Sephiroth! Save me!...simply disgusting...'_

Aeris mentally retorted back. "I should have went with him to see his Mother."

_'Why...Why do you think he wanted to go off alone to see her...?'_

"I...I don't know..."

_'He is most likely embarrassed by you...and how weak you are...no matter what he may say...you are weak...you are only part Cetra...He secretly knows his mother wouldn't want to accept something as worthless as you...and that is why he hides you from her...'_

"I..."Aeris felt her head dip down at that painful realisation in her mind. "...That's probably the truth..."

Sniffling sadly at the misery that was herself, Aeris tried to lug back the heavy table back to its previous location. Her heart was heavy and her eyes were misted over, but she refused to shed anymore tears. After all, why cry over something that cannot be undone or changed?

"No, I won't tell him what happened." Aeris concluded, as she pushed the wooden table back into its former position. "-it is better if Sephiroth doesn't know," the brunette murmured, all the while thinking she was making a great mistake.

"But then I made a mistake by stepping out of that door and attracting that monster to me..." the brunette mused to herself, bending down to collect the paper which had fallen on the floor due to her rush to move the table. As she picked up the last sheet of paper, and began to settle it onto the table, the brunette paused only momentarily when she spotted a rather familiar black, red and white symbol on the sheet's top right corner.

"Isn't that Shinra's logo...?"

Aeris stared at the dusted paper; scanning her eyes over what seemed to be some form of letter. It did not appear to be anything overly important or interesting, but something compelled the demi-Cetra to read it. Whether she read it in an attempt to distract her brain from the dark cloaked figure outside, or perhaps she read it due to the rather elaborate loops of text with seemed strangely familiar; in the end, it did not matter. For when Aeris started reading, she could not stop until she had finished the entire page.

_**"I must get rid of all those that stand in the way of my research. Even that one from the Turks...I scientifically altered him, and put him to sleep in the basement...if you want to find him...then search the area...But... this is merely a game I thought of...It is not necessary to participate if you don't want to..." **_

"That poor person...he must have long parted from this world..." Aeris murmured to herself, rereading the note once again. From what she understood, the letter was about someone; most likely a crazy scientist, who had experimented on a living person for reasons unknown and locked him in a basement. The basement in this very mansion! But what was most disturbing was how the letter was not addressed to anyone other than whoever had taken their time to read it.

"And I wonder how many people have read this?" She wondered softly, as she stared down at the decades of dust which coated the entire contents on the table, then flitted back towards the date of the letter. Considering the state of the mansion, and the date of the note, she doubted that the letter had even been read by anyone.

"And to be scientifically altered...who could do something so terrible?"

A certain greasy haired scientist appeared in the brunette's inner mind.

"No, I wouldn't put it past Professor Hojo to do something like this," Aeris thought to herself; as her whole body shuddered at the idea of a living and breathing Frankenstein sleeping in the basement down below. Then another thought crossed her mind.

"Maybe that thing outside was that scientifically altered Turk," she wondered. "It is possible, but wouldn't that mean someone has already let him out..."

Then Aeris had another thought which made her blood run cold. "Unless...there are two of these things!'

"Or maybe there is only one, and this thing got out by itself..."

Now that seriously wasn't a nice thought.

So un-nice that Aeris did not want to think of that thought any further...

Casting her green eyed gaze back upon the table, Aeris was about to plonk the letter back down on the dusty table and pretend that she had never ever read it, nor that it ever existed. Well, she would have, if she did not see another letter, looking not unlike the other one in her grip.

Her hand faltered only once as she lifted up the other sheet and looked down at the same black calligraphy script lining the page.

_**"Move the dial on the safe carefully, but quickly. You have 20 seconds. You can not go past -"**_

Aeris had to read no further for she instantly knew what this next page was about. "These must be the instructions to find this person."

"So do I really need to read any more...?" she spoke softly to herself, as she turned her head to side, fighting her instinct to read on.

"It isn't like I want to find this person...this scientifically altered being?"

'-------'

'But then...'

'..It isn't like he wanted to be experimented on purpose...'

The image of Hojo's appeared in the brunette's mind once more; scribbling notes of irrelevance while she cowered inside a locked cage; prey to his scrutinizing gaze.

It then made Aeris wonder of her own fate and what may have happened if she remained captive by Shinra.

'If Sephiroth did not save me, would I have ended up like that poor being?'

'---------'

It was too horrible to think about.

She was starting to feel more than sympathy for the poor soul...

And that was bad...

Because Aeris knew that whenever she felt sympathy for something or someone...

Those feelings usually led her down the path...

Of doing things to try and help them...

Which often got her into a lot of trouble...

...And that was partly the reason why she did not want to read the rest of the letter...

...Because it would only make her feel obligated to free that poor victim...

Regardless if it were a Shinra Turk, or a brainless monster...

'But if I do this...they'll be no going back...'

'Hmm, All I know...is that Sephiroth will be majorly _pissed_ at me if something bad happens.'

For some reason, that idea brought a twitch to the brunette's lips.

"Hmmm. maybe this won't be such a bad idea...it isn't like I am leaving the mansion...and if it gets too scary then I can always just stop looking...and you never know, this really could be just some dumb joke someone made and that there really is nothing there..."

'Yeah right...just like there was no scary demon thingy outside...' Aeris thought wryly.

Then her eyes widened sharply.

"Ugh, I am thinking about that thing again."

"...I don't want to ever think of THAT thing again!"

And with that thought in mind, the brunette declared to herself.

"So what better way to forget about that scary being than to play this scientist's silly game?"

**Deep below Shinra Mansion...**

"I am almost there..."

Sephiroth passed through the laboratory silently, and continued down the hall, mindless of the shelves of books that lined both walls. After all, he had read them all. He knew all their secrets and knew every tiny detail that they had to offer.

"I can feel her..."

The presence was getting stronger and Sephiroth could feel the tug, as if some unknown force was dragging him by his heart and pulling him right into the library.

"And yet..._something doesn't feel right_..."

The swordsman knew something was wrong the moment he entered the room.

His aqua hued eyes darted to the centre of the library, before narrowing menacingly.

Someone was there...and it _**wasn't**_ his mother.

Clad in black not unlike the robes of a monk; a stranger sat on the middle centre table; its facial features hidden beneath an extraordinarily large hood.

_'A masked enemy...just what I despise..' _

The emotions on a face were always an excellent way of predicting your opponents actions, most especially their eyes. Sephiroth had sharpened the skill of seeing ones face and knowing exactly who he was up against. Even if it was a second glance, he would know instantly if his opponent was skilled or talent-less? Fearless or terrified? Sephiroth's lips curled downwards at the sight. He never liked being unable to see the face of a foreign enemy. He believed that the faceless opponent was the greatest immense threat; cunningly hiding their hidden potential within a shroud of thin cloth, or a sheath of armour. Even in the past, he always made sure to catch the faces of each and every soldier that were placed in his team. His photographic memory was a talent he found effortless; but had grown to be increasingly beneficial within the times of war. A flash of memory filled his mind of the masked Wutainese charging at him, using their armour as a mask of defiance and power, to hide their quaking emotions when they saw him on the battlefield. No, Sephiroth preferred to see his enemies, eye to eye; to feel their thoughts and fears as they challenged him. He liked to see their spirit shatter in two and the light die from their eyes as their lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

The figure standing before him could be anything between a warrior or a concubine!

And that was why Masamune was drawn in less than a heartbeat, poised, and ready to strike this newly found opponent.

He wanted to know why he could feel his mother's pull towards this dark stranger.

And he wanted to know _**now**_!

"Who are you?" The swordsman's words were short, clipped and to the point. Even an imbecile would have understood them...unless they did not understand the universal language of the planet, which Sephiroth highly doubted.

'---------'

Sephiroth's frown deepened when the figure made no sound, in fact, the individual's face was pointing in a random spot on the ground. The possibility that the person he was addressing could be mute did not enter his mind. Not that he'd care any less if they were. What irritated him to no end was how this stranger did not even attempt to glance at him? Didn't this stupid human realise who was standing before him? Did he really want to die so quickly!

It seemed so...

For Sephiroth never liked repeating himself.

Especially to one who was inferior to him.

And there was no way he was going to let this human make a mockery of him.

_'That's it...no more games...'_

Just when the swordsman was ready to move his long katana to strike, the hooded figure elicited a low wail which turned into a soft moan when its head slowly rose upwards to reveal a pair of startling, bright green, mako eyes. His gloved hands came up to remove the hood, to reveal a face of a male young teen, perhaps no older than sixteen years. But it was not the age of the boy which surprised the swordsman.

It was his face...

His eyes...

His hair...

_'He...looks like me...?'_

Even despite the odd revelation, the Masamune blade did not waver in the swordsman's hands.

_'What...what is going on...who is this boy?'_

"Who are you?"

And then the stranger spoke.

_**"S-Sephiroth...?"**_

The voice was weak, timid, if not a little high pitched in nature, which made Sephiroth's temptation to kill this new being rise another notch. But still, the swordsman wanted to know what was going on, and knew that his question had been far from answered with great annoyance.

And so he repeated his words again.

And all he was granted was the same meek answer.

The tension was getting ever thicker, and Masamune was still drawn.

Sephiroth was quickly losing his patience.

"I did not ask you to say who I am, but who you are." The swordsman said sharply. "Now tell me, who are you...?"

The hooded stranger innocently tilted his head, causing threads of ice tinted hair to peak out from beneath his hood and slide across his mako vision.

"--------?"

It was like talking to a child, and there was one thing Sephiroth hated more than adult humans, and that were their children. Weak, helpless and deficient; such spawn which would someday become the heirs of the planet, spreading their filth and destruction just like their former kin. It was just his luck to find a human brat bearing a remarkable resemblance to him.

And that lead Sephiroth with only two choices.

Kill the boy now...

Or kill him later..?

It was such a hard decision...

For if he disposed of the child now, he would be without answers...

Who, or what this child was...

Why he was there, and why did it appear he was waiting for him...?

And not only that, the brat had the essence of Jenova surrounding him and that was the reason why Sephiroth found his mother's aura to be strangely weak...for it was not her but someone else.

'I'll guess I'll give this child one last chance to explain himself.' Sephiroth decided, as his sword lowered down to his side.

"What is your name boy?"

"--------?"

A nerve in the swordsman's left eyelid began to twitch slight.

"How did you get in here?"

"--------?"

The silver haired teen stared back at him dumbly, if not a little innocently. Sephiroth was beginning to grow a headache, and his temptation to kill him grew even more.

"What are you doing here?"

_"-------?"_

"How do you know of my name?"

"-------?"

This was getting him nowhere, and Sephiroth was believing that it would be wiser to kill the child now and stop this nonsense from continuing even further. Just as he was about to put his thought into action, the boy spoke once more.

_**"...Reunion?"**_

As the boy's response was slight, if not hesitant, the swordsman was unsure if he had heard correctly.

"Did you just say reunion...?" The swordsman asked, narrowing his eyes in question, when the teen's head tilted further to the side in bemusement. "Of what reunion do you speak of?"

_**"Reunion?" **_The cloaked teen repeated the word unsurely to himself, before nodding his head enthusiastically, as if realising the truth in his own words. _**"Reunion...reunion!"**_

Sephiroth was tempted to roll his eyes at the dumb brat. This was growing tiresome. "Yes, I get the point," he grunted sharply. "But of what reunion do you speak of?"

The teen's head movements froze, as if contemplating the swordsman's question. His small mouth parted slowly, then closed, as if he were reluctant to speak. But then a dazzling smile spread across the boy's cheeks, and he all but yelled his answer to the befuddled swordsman.

_**"...Sephiroth reunion!"**_

"---------"

The swordsman had finally had enough.

The child was too much of a simpleton to deal with...

And the swordsman knew of one way to get rid of annoying simpletons...

Sephiroth raised his almighty blade Masamune towards the heavens, ready to end the life of this foolish cretin, once and for all. He was just about to sink the prized metal into bone and flesh of the boy, and await for the pleasure of the blood curdling scream that would erupt from his victim's lips, when their soul was extracted from their body and sent to become a part of the planet.

But then the plan changed, when the cloaked teen suddenly reached inside his coat and drew out something quite unexpected.

"What the...?"

The swordsman's grip faltered on his sword.

"...is that?"

There in the boy's outstretched hand was an offering that had the power to still Masamune.

A small pink bulbous mass of flesh, no larger than a fist was writhing between the two silver haired beings.

"-Mother?"

There was no mistaking it. It was a piece of Jenova.

"You have a piece of Mother?" Sephiroth breathed softly as his sword clattered to the ground. "How did he even get this piece of mother?"

The teen rapidly nodded his head with extreme enthusiasm."_**"Mother? Yes! My mother! Sephiroth's Mother! Mother's reunion!"**_

Sephiroth stumbled back, shaking his head in confusion,. 'What is this! Who is this boy? What is his connection to Mother? How does he possess a piece of Jenova? What the hell is going on?'

The silver haired teen appeared oblivious to the swordsman's confusion, and if anything, his exclamations went even louder._**"Yes! Yes! Jenova! My mother! Jenova! Sephiroth's Mother!"**_

If Sephiroth was surprised before, nothing could compare to the shock that was plastered on his face."What-what did you just say..."

_**"Jenova! My mother! Jenova! Sephiroth's Mother!"**_

"Jenova is your mother too?" Sephiroth cried out in disbelief, as his green eyes dilated in confusion. 'How... It's not possible... I am the _only_ child of Mother...'

The teen eyes twinkled at the mere mention of the name. _**"Yes! Yes! Jenova...Reunion!...Sephiroth...Reunion!"**_ He exclaimed brightly, as he brought the pink flesh even closer towards the stunned swordsman. _**"Jenova! Jenova!"**_

"It is not possible..." he repeated to himself, as he raised his trembling hands to his temples. "No! I refuse to believe it! You liar!" He exclaimed, as he tossed his head from side to side. 'I would know if there were others!...Mother would have told me if there were others!...There are no others!...She said I am the special one!...the only one!...this boy must be a fake!...a liar!...a ...'

_**"Brother."**_

All of the swordsman's thoughts were shattered by that one, simple word.

'Brother.' The foreign word created a rather disconcerting sensation in his stomach. "A brother?" Sephiroth knew he had no family other than his Mother Jenova. 'How dare this slip of a boy...this stranger dare say he is my sibling! A descendant of the Cetra?'

Sephiroth had gone past caring. He really wanted to kill the brat, and nothing was going to stop him!

But then he had to make the mistake of looking into the teen's face...

Sephiroth could not deny the resemblance of the boy to him. Unearthly, silver locks, and a unhealthy pale complexion; not to forget those aqua tinted eyes, were more than enough proof of the teen's claim that he was related to him.

"But...ARGH!""

Sephiroth clamped his fingers in his hair and pulled it in frustration, uncaring of the pain.

"What the hell is going on!"

The teen leapt off the table and advanced on the swordsman with each and every back step he took, the Jenova piece still open in his outstretched palm.

"Keep away from me," the swordsman warned, as his eyes flared out in danger.

The cloaked figure stopped just short of the older warrior. **"**_**Brother?"**_ the teen uttered inquisitively, his head tilting to the side, as if confused by the older man's actions.

"You are not my brother. I have _**no**_ family," Sephiroth all but growled, as his lips drew upwards into an animalistic snarl.

And then the cloaked teen did something that was rather unexpected.

He laughed.

_**" Jenova my Mother. Jenova's Sephiroth Mother! Sephiroth MY Brother!"**_

The way he said it so simply only aggravated the swordsman further.

_**"Sephiroth? Brother?"**_

It was as if the brat was offering the piece of Jenova to him.

"You want me to take this from you?"

_**"Yes...Brother..."**_

The swordsman visibly cringed after hearing that _**word**_ again. Sephiroth was a brother to no-one and it seemed that the brat was too blinded in denial to realise that. But regardless of this, the offering in the boy's hand did interest the frustrated swordsman.

'Yes...everything can be explained when I talk to mother..."

Sephiroth whispered softly as his leather clad fingers stretched over to touch the bulging mass of flesh...

"Yes...Mother, will tell me the truth and explain all."

The appendage suddenly latched onto his hand, sinking through his leather, and absorbing directly into his skin. The swordsman's lips parted only for a moment, as a familiar burning sensation trailed through his nerves, paralysing his body.

The room was now turning and twisting around him.. He could not see anything clearly now. Shapes and colours merged into one; losing his sense of being when he felt himself plummet into welcome darkness.

_**In the darkest depths of the mind...**_

He could see nothing but pitch black.

_'I feel strange.'_

He could hear nothing.

_' And cold.'_

_'So very cold...'_

_'And yet my insides burn...'_

_'And my legs...?'_

_'Why...why can't I feel my legs...?'_

_' I'm paralysed?'_

_'What...WHAT is going on...?'_

_'Where am I?'_

_'What is this place?'_

_**I have been waiting for you...'**_

_'Is that you...mother?'_

_**'Yes...'**_

_**'My son... you have returned...you have returned to me...'**_

_'Yes...I have Mother...But Mother I have ques-'_

_**'You have made it just in time...'**_

_'Made it...for what...?'_

_**'Don't you remember?'**_

_'-----remember what...?'_

_'I...only remember...'_

_'A boy...'_

_'A boy who called me brother...?'_

_'What is going on mother?..Why did you not tell me that I had family?...You said I was the only one...so then...why...why did I find another...another like me...? Why does he look like me? Why does he call me brother? What is my relationship to him? Who is he mother! Is he-'_

_**'Poor child, you worry needlessly...do not worry. ...You are the only true child of me, my son..'**_

_'So that brat is only a puppet...he is not like like me...he is not my brother...?'_

_**'No...he only carries my essence of what you are...he is nothing more than a puppet...'**_

_'I...I understand...but Mother?'_

_**'Yes?'**_

_'Are there others out there...others like that boy?'_

_**'Why do you wish to know?'**_

_'I still do not understand what is going on mother? Why did you intentionally use that puppet to bring me here, instead of waiting for me? And Why?-why does that boy resemble me? Where are you mother? And what is this reunion that he-'_

_'Why do you laugh mother?...I want...no I need to know what is going on! Tell me...please...'_

_**'Hahah ha...You ask many questions my son.'**_

_**'You have forgotten everything...haven't you my son...?'**_

_'What, what do you mean mother?'_

_**'You need to come back ...come back...to me...my son.'**_

_'...What is it Mother?'_

_**'You must return to the Planet my child.. Return to me and then you will finally remember all!'**_

_'Return to you...but...how?'_

_**'Through here...'**_

No quicker than he heard his mother's reply, a blast of feeling cascaded through Sephiroth's his mind and for that split second in time he knew everything that the entire universe had to offer. His mind was sailing down the lifestream, a tunnel of never-ending hues of green light. An amalgamation of feelings and lifestyles flashed before his very eyes...of unbelievable worlds and places he had never seen invaded his entire being. He saw war and peace. Life and death. There were so many memories that he could not absorb them all. But there were certain images which stayed within his mind...

A kingdom of white marble ...

And a land of pure light...

And an army of fearless warriors...cast in gold and ivory robes.

All with the same glowing eyes...and the same silver hair.

A ball of burning death swallowing up the entire sky.

And a pitch black orb.

A mark of death...

And that same cloaked **boy**...

A shattered chalice.

And fresh blood on snow...

And Strife's sword.

Lying broken in the sand

The bubbling lifestream...

And his mother's face.

And of Cloud Strife.

...bleeding..?

And of Aeris...

...screaming.?

And that familiar crazed brat.

..Crying

And of Aeris?

Dying...?

_'Dying?'_

Sephiroth's eyes couldn't have grown any wider, even if he tried. Suddenly, it became so hard to breathe, to think. Even though the picture flashed through his head, no longer than a nanosecond; he saw blood, _**her**_ crimson blood staining her hands, her lips, her face..

_'What?...what is this?'_

Sephiroth did not even want to attempt to fathom what he saw. It just wasn't possible. He refused to believe it! He did not see Aeris choking on her blood. He did not see her bleeding to death. Sephiroth was infuriated at the idea! There was no way that would ever happen to Aeris, he would not allow it. As long as Aeris was with him, she would never be harmed by another...

_**'The intentions of the planet… You will finally understand when you return to me...'**_

_'The intentions of the planet...was that the future...is this Aeris' fate?'_

_**"Why do you care for her my son...?" **_

_'She is a Cetra! Just like you Mother... Just like me...' _

_**'- - - - - - -'**_

_**'...But even so... why do you care for the girl's fate...'**_

_**'You do not love her, do you...?'**_

_'No! I do not love her!'_

_**'Good my son, for you do know that we Cetras are above human emotions...'**_

_'Yes Mother...But I...I care for her...she is important to me.'_

_**'...Why?'**_

_'Because I...No, that is not important... All I want to know is why I saw that image of _

_Aeris dying!'_

_**'I know nothing of that child's fate.'**_

_'But why? Was that the future? Is Aeris going to die?'_

_**'Everyone dies eventually my son...'**_

_'But I...I do not want her to die...'_

_**'I know...but that is the fate of everything that exists...nothing can last forever.'**_

_'But we are different mother! We are not humans! We are Cetra! We can break the cycle! _

_Death cannot oppose those who are immortal!'_

_**'Yes, but...'**_

_'We can bend the lifestream to our will! We will take back the planet as our own. That is our mission right? To reclaim the planet!'_

_**'Yes...that is our plan...so you do remember your mission?'**_

_'Of course I remember. We are going to return the planet to its former state of being. Before it was tainted with the malice of humanity. We are going to rule it. together, you, Aeris and I!'_

**'...why that girl? Why are you sharing the power that is rightfully our-yours!'**

_'Aeris deserves the same glory as us mother. She has suffered like us. She deserves her revenge. I want her to be standing by my side when this planet returns to its former glory.'_

_**'But why...why do you need that girl...aren't I enough company for you my son**_?'

_'Do not say such things mother...I favour her no more than I do you...she is mine as much as you are mine! And that is why I refuse to part from her.'_

_**' - - - - - - '**_

_'Mother? Why are you silent?'_

_**'I'm sorry Sephiroth.'**_

_'Why are you sorry mother...?'_

_**'In the end..'**_

_**'Despite you wanting her..'**_

_**'Fate will separate you both.'**_

_**'For where you will need to go...She will not be able to follow...'**_

_'What? Where am I going? Why can she not follow?'_

_**'That girl is not like us...she is too weak. she wouldn't survive the journey through the Lifestream.'**_

_'A journey through the Lifestream? What do you mean mother?'_

_**'You truly have forgotten, haven't you?'**_

_**'I speak of the Reunion.'**_

_'The Reunion?'_

_**'Yes...where we all will be reunited as one in the Promised Land. Do you remember now my son...?'**_

_'Yes, I know of that, but I can not understand why Aeris cannot come with us? She is a Cetra Mother! She shares our blood! Why will she not be able to pass through to the Promised Land..?'_

_**'...she cannot return with us my son. Her live cells...her consciousness will be unable to travel through the lifestream to our place of waiting...she wouldn't survive the journey.'**_

_'I cannot return to you Mother without Aeris!'_

_**' - - - - - -'**_

_'I will not abandon her!'_

_**'...does that girl really mean that much to you...does she mean more to you than your own Mother?'**_

_'-------I will not abandon her...'_

_**' - - - - - -'**_

_'Isn't there another way?'_

_**'...there is **__**one**__** way...'**_

_**'If the girl was made **__**inactive**__**... then she will be able to pass on to our world of waiting. Then maybe...I will be able to guide her to the Promised Land...'**_

_'...What must I do...?'_

_**'There is only one solution.'**_

_'What is it...?'_

_**'You... must...seperate her mind and body...then send her lifeless vessel into the lifestream...then, and only then will her spirit become apart of our reunion...'**_

_'...You don't mean...'_

_**'Yes...to bring the girl to the Promised Land...to me...you must...kill...her..'**_

_'But wouldn't that send her spirit back to the planet!'_

_**'Only if her consciousness remains intact with her body... but I will be there to guide her spirit down another channel of the lifestream...and instead of her spirit going back to the planet, I will take her to a place where the rest our kind have returned for the reunion...Her body will follow...'**_

_'But...?'_

_'But there has to be another way...!'_

_**'There is no other way...'**_

_'Mother...I simply cannot kill her...'_

_**'That is why you must leave her..'**_

_'But I...I do not want to leave her in this world...'_

_**'You have no choice...the reunion has begun and you are needed my son. Regardless if the girl comes with you or not, the reunion cannot be done without you. You know that. I need you my son, more than ever...'**_

_'But I...Is there is really no other way...?'_

_**'No...and that is why you must give up on the girl...She would only hinder you from the inevitable... Remember Sephiroth. Our future is already at hand...don't ever lose sight of it...'**_

_'- - - - - - -I understand..' __**  
**_

_**'Now move swiftly my son. Come back for the reunion. Come back to me..'**_

_'..alright...as you wish...Mother...' _

**Wow, this chapter was very long, and exciting eh? I was almost tempted to chop it up but then I did promise only 2 chapters left. But even so, I could have put it in sections. LOL. BTW, it was even longer but I cut off the next few paragraphs where Seph destroys the SH puppet, but ah...I'll might put it up in the next chapter...which I am desperately trying to write up in time 4 Xmas.**

**I guess some of you guys now understand what my happen in the next chapter. Heh, you have to like tainted love. LOL.**

**Aeris is really in trouble eh? And as for Sephiroth, will he actually go through with killing Aeris to bring her to the reunion? Can he trust his mother? (Aer-seph screams HELL NOOOOOOOOOOO!) Will Cloud and Co get to Aeris on time to save her. (Aer-seph screams HELL NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!) So what is going to happen? Eeeek! I already know. lol...but you guys don't. Lets just say it is gonna be one hellova last chapter. Awwww, poor Aeris...Poor Sephy. Damn that Jenova bitch. Then on to TLAA 2!**

_OH SOME MILD SPOILERS AHEAD...DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW MINOR SECRETS ABOUT THE FF7-AC FILM._

**Oh and as for my OTT description of Sephiroth's laugh. As some of you guys know (the ones who have watched Inuyasha in Japanese), Sephiroth's voice actor in FF7AC was done by Toshiyuki Morikawa. Now the Inuyasha readers here would know that Morikawa is the voice of the villain Naraku, and lets just say Naraku has a really really gorgeous laugh. Dark, thick...almost like an espresso coffee...yum. lol. And so now whenever I think of Sephiroth laughing in RL (cos we all know that he does a hellovalot of laughing in FF7)...I think of Naraku...weird, yet fitting...lol... I never understood why they did not make Sephiroth laugh during that last fighting scene...I guess they forgot that certain characteristic (oh and that mild 'oho' he does doesn't count)...Hmmm...What was amusing was how Yazoo chuckled quite a lot in the film...heh...One of my friends (a certain LadyKadaj. lol.) theorised that Seph might have lost that final battle against Cloud because he was imperfect...If all the 3SHM combined themselves together with Jenova instead of just Kadaj, then Sephiroth would have been stronger and more powerful...(And may have laughed a bit more too...after merging with Yazzy. lol.)**

_**Heh, here is a short sample of my theory of the 3SHM and their connection to Sephiroth, taken from one of my emails to LadyKadaj.**_

Me: My dear friend LK thought of a theory as to explain your three connections to your aniki..

_**Yazoo:...oh really? (sarcasm)**_

Me: Uh huh. We both decided that you all represent a part of Sephiroth's spirit. While Kadaj's is Sephiroth's skill and innocence.

_**Yazoo: Sephiroth, Innocent? (coughs-bullshit-cough-cough)**_

Me:... Loz is Sephiroth's strength.

_**Yazoo:...perhaps...**_

Me: And you...

_**Yazoo:...hnnn? (pretends to not be listening)**_

Me: You're Sephiroth's sexy side right?

_**Yazoo! (sputters in surprise while his face reddens slightly) What made you think of that!**_

Me: Well, it is your attitude, you simply allude sexual appeal in every scene. And besides everyone loves u since you managed to shoot Cloud in the head and that sneaky shot in the back. Not to forget you have a grace in your fighting style that almost puts Sephy to shame. And your sexy laugh, not to forget your hair! It's simply beautiful and- (Aer-seph rants on all about Yazoo's perfection for the next ten minutes...

_**Yazoo: Hmmmm, (Yaz rubs his chin) Maybe humans are not so bad at all...**_

Me: Ummm...Yazoo since you are so perfect as a guy...does that mean you are gay?..

_**...or maybe not...**_

**...LOL...U gotta luv role-play.**

**Ahem...**

**Anywho...**

**I am curious to know how many ppl have watched AC now...cos I am looking for Kadaj and Yazoo fics but there certainly aren't enough to satisfy my interest. Where are they all! Come on! There needs to be much more Kads and Yazzy fics out there! Or don't you guys love them enough...? awww...**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! ONLY A FEW MORE CHAPPIES! YAY! I ALMOST CAN'T BELIEVE IT MYSELF! I WANT TO TRY AND HIT THE 1000 FOR THE LAST CHAPPIE, SO COME ON GUYS, HELP MY WISH COME TRUE!**


	57. Part 1 of 2 Death is the Road to Awe

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**14888 words over 30 pages!**

**Chapter 57- Part 1 of 2**

**Final Chapter!**

**In the end ...Death is the road to Awe**

**Disclaimer**.

**Yep, yep...whatever...I haven't got time to write anything fancy since I want to update this chappie really really quickly...so yeah...I don't own FF. Just borrowing and all that:)**

**29th Jan 06 ****Happy Chinese New Year. Woof! Woof! Year of the pervy Shigure. lol. really scary. (heh. Fruits Basket joke.)**

**4th Feb**

**Happy 19th Birthday to Me! Happy Birthday to Me! Nineteen years old. Kweh! Kweh!**

**12th Feb**

**Happy Bday Domi-no-no! lol**

**14th Feb**

**Guys don't forget your loved ones. ****Happy Valentine's Day****! I'm having a loveless one, so show me that you care through your loving reviews! lol.**

**Author's notes.**

**Damn!Damn!Damn!Damn!Damn!Damn!Damn! I am so mad right now that I feel like tossing my bloody computer straight out of the window! Gah! I have had little to no access to the internet this January. Grrrr! I swear every computer I have owned has been possessed by some retarded ghost...**

**But on the bright side... I've had a long list of emails to read, death threats, and quite a few new stories to read...so to my fellow friends who I usually email, now you finally know the reasons why I have failed to write to you over the past month/months...**

**Heh...**

**...I don't know whether to be happy or sad...**

**...anywho...**

**The music I am listening to is the soundtrack from the House of Flying Daggers. It is so beautiful. Full of unrequited, not to mention dark vengeful love...and that bloody fight in the snow... Aww, how romantic. lol. Yeah, I know I am twisted. I think love and tragedy is such a wonderful pair together...kinda like my own life...sigh... Love really hates me at the moment... ;_; sobsob**

**Oh...**

**A minor warning...Graphic descriptions of blood and heartache in this final chapter (most especially part 2) so if you're squeamish that's too **_**bad**_**...ugh...I mean...think of pink fuzzy bunnies and tomato ketchup when the going gets too tough okay? lol..or if worse comes to worst...you can press the back button. **

**Eh hehe heh?**

**Ahem.**

**As you guys know, this is the last chapter and I feel a little sad...but thankfully it is not the end of TLAA, because TLAA2 will be out soon! . And my, the thoughts and ideas I have implanted in the sequel are rather twisted and undeniably darker than TLAA. And there will be more FF characters involved ahem some from FF7-AC. Yep, I think a few of you guys may like my next saga...but then a few of you may be a little creeped out by a certain character which will soon be invading Aeris' life. **

**Muahahahahaha.**

**Ahem...lol.**

**On with the fic!**

_'Should I free Aeris from her destiny...and let her die as a normal human...or do I kill her, and therefore grant her eternal happiness within my Promised Land?'_

_'Now move swiftly my son. Come back for the Reunion. Come back to me..'_

_'..Alright...as you wish...mother...' _

And with those words, a blackness enveloped him, caressing his skin like soft whispers of silk. The voice in his mind dissipated. Then soon his senses began to weave back into his conscious; he could, see, feel, smell and touch. His legs could move, and his eyes could wander. In less than a blink of an second, Sephiroth realised he had left the dark abyss of his mind, and had now returned, back to the realm of the living world.

The swordsman's first awareness was how his hand was laying peacefully on top the teen's own gloved one.

He rectified that error immediately.

Retracting his arm back as quickly as he could, Sephiroth stared at his hand for countless moments, flicking his gaze from between his hand and the silver haired boy, who was still smiling cheekily up at him for reasons unknown.

**"Sephiroth Reunion!...Mother Reunion...!" **he exclaimed proudly, looking so pleased and yet so mentally unstable at the same time.

'- - - - - -'

The frown on the swordsman's lips twitched just slightly, as he slowly bent down to retrieve his discarded Masamune off the floor.

It seemed that the brat still had not increased his verbal vocabulary.

'_But no matter...I now understand who and what this boy is...'_

"So you are just a puppet then?" Sephiroth asked calmly, as his mind retraced back to his Mother's earlier words.

**"- - - - - - - "** The younger male stared, totally oblivious to the swordsman's question.

"I see." Sephiroth's lips curled upwards, before he began to softly chuckle to himself, as if absorbed in a secret joke that no-one could possibly understand.

"Then that must mean you are _expendable_."

The silver haired boy merely blinked.

"**Brother?"** the teen asked softly. He tilted his head into what could be considered as an expression of his curiosity, but other than that, the boy was motionless. He openly stared at the dark cloaked swordsman, appearing totally oblivious, even when the swordsman positioned his long sword against the boy's exposed throat.

A long bead of crimson dribbled down the boy's pale neck.

The teen's face did not even twitch.

"Humph." Sephiroth shook his head, barely able to control his amusement as he withdrew Masamune to his side. His Mother was right! This boy was nothing more than a useless puppet, with no thoughts of his own.

**"Brother Sephi-"**

"No, I am _**not **_your brother, puppet," Sephiroth replied coolly, as his eyes glinted with cold malice. "But...I will be your _**executioner**_!"

The boy had no time to make a verbal reply as Masamune slashed across his defenceless form. And like a moment paused in time, Sephiroth watched a scene that he had always found so fascinating. No matter how many times he witnessed it, he found it so wondrously fulfilling.

And that was...

The death of his _enemy_.

He loved the way their eyes would enlarge if only for a moment...the pupil bulging in surprise before shrinking into unfathomable stillness. He loved how their lips would part accordingly, exhaling their life in a single breath. And then his favourite part came up.

The part he enjoyed the best. To see the spill of his enemy's blood.

Sephiroth did not have to wait long.

High volumes of crimson life exploded through the air, splattering everything in sight in the library. From the bookshelves, and the tables; to the floor and even the ceiling. The teen's blood made its gory mark of death for all to see. The swordsman smiled widely as he watched the boy's body sway for but a moment, before collapsing to the ground, appearing quite like the puppet he was; cut from its strings.

"...Heh."

Taking in the image of his dead victim, Sephiroth tilted his head to the side. He eyed the long trail of blood streaked silver hair, cascading from the boy's shoulders and face; and the thin bloodied strands partially obscuring his view to a certain set of mako tinted eyes. Carefully, using the dull tip of his blade, the swordsman moved back the stray silver locks to stare into those familiar strange ice green orbs, permanently void of life and emotion.

Then, for some unfathomable reason, Sephiroth felt oddly disconcerted as he continued to stare into the eyes of the lifeless teen. Despite the significantly shorter length hair which hung across the boy's face, and the minor aesthetic differences of the boy's cheeks and jaw, Sephiroth felt like he was looking into a reflection of his past.

And then an extremely random thought came to him.

'_Will this be what I look like, if I die...?'_

The swordsman's eyes narrowed down on the corpse.

"Will I look so weak and pathetic when I die?" he asked himself, as a unwelcome shiver trailed down his spine. "...will my body become so bloodied and broken like this lifeless puppet?"

_"Mother? Will this become my fate too someday?"_

If Jenova was listening, she gave no wise answer to her disturbed and disgruntled son.

The swordsman shook his head fiercely. 'No...I cannot die. I **will** not die.' He muttered to himself, forcing himself to laugh in an attempt to exorcise his mental demons. Unfortunately, laughter could never ease a tortured mind of all its dark thoughts, and so Sephiroth had to find another way to ease his mental suffering.

And that, of course, was through _**more **_violence.

Masamune soon found its way back upon the lifeless body at his feet. But when Sephiroth withdrew his blade at his side. The swordsman realised something most disconcerting. Even with the extra blood pooling across the wooden floorboards...

The boy...

The _puppet_ still looked like him.

"- - - - - -"

He, the _Great_ Sephiroth, soon to be ruler of his Neo Promised Land had a resemblance with a _corpse_! The idea disgusted him. It disturbed him so much that he angrily raised his Masamune up in the air, and slashed the boy's face, again, again, and again! He only stopped his fierce motions when the boy's skin was so mutilated and bloody that not even a single feature was recognisable to him. The swordsman's chest was rising and falling rapidly as he drew his sword to his side, glaring at his victim with so much anger, with so much fury.

_'Is that a silver hair?'_

_-S-L-A-S-H-_

Another fountain of pure crimson sprayed through the air, and Sephiroth watched idly as the boy's head flew through the air; crashing into a bookcase, before sliding eerily down, leaving a long blood streaked path in its wake.

'That is better...'

But Sephiroth knew he was _far_ from feeling better.

His aqua tinted eyes still glared at the bloody remains, as if searching for a another reason to further mutilate the already decapitated corpse. But as the seconds trickled by, the swordsman's heartbeat began to fall back into a regular steady thump, Sephiroth finally sheathed his sword, pivoted on his foot, and strode straight out of the library. He continued to walk, till he was standing at the entrance of the forgotten laboratory.

Clenching his teeth, the swordsman tried to calm down his seething anger. "I am Cetra. A Cetra soon to become an immortal...That...that boy...is..-**was** nothing more than a puppet...I would never possess a fate as useless as his...no-one can match my strength or power. I am invincible. I will be the one to return this planet to its former glory. This world will become my Promised Land and Mother, Aer-.."

_'Aeris?'_

The vision of the flower-girl's death stilled his mind of all previous thought.

All his troubles of the headless puppet now seemed little more than a forgotten memory. Only a certain green eyed brunette filled his thoughts now. Sephiroth could not believe how he had on managed to forget something so important like THAT! He had foreseen an image of Aeris bleeding, whether that was an unlikely dream or an glimpse of the future, he truly had no idea. And not only that, his Mother...his Mother had given him direct instructions to complete his mission. She wanted him to return.. She wanted him to plummet himself back into the lifestream like he had those five long years ago...and join her for their _'Reunion'_.

'- - - - - -'

It wasn't like he was unwilling. Of course, Sephiroth knew he would do anything to please his mother. He would sacrifice his life ten times over if it was his mother's wish. He'd crush the mountains to the ground, and raze the very heavens in the sky with fire if she all but asked it of him.

'- - - - - -'

But...

This time...

Sephiroth found it difficult to accept his mother's next task..

Because of..._her..._

The swordsman knew that in order for Aeris to follow him to the Reunion, she had to die. Now Sephiroth could not understand why that was so. If Aeris was a Cetra., just like himself and mother, shouldn't she be able to carve a path through the lifestream as easily as the rest of their kind? Why wouldn't the Cetra blood flowing through her veins direct her entire being to the Reunion? It made no sense at all!

_'But then why... why did mother say such things?'_

_'Does she really believe that Aeris wouldn't be strong enough to join the Reunion...that she could not enter the lifestream?'_

The swordsman knew that the girl had barely tapped into her hidden potential. She was young, and inexperienced. She could barely fight, let alone defend herself.

_'Aeris isn't that weak...?'_

_'- - - - - -'_

But his mother had never lied. Her advice had never lead him astray.

_'So it is likely that Aeris' abilities would not be strong enough to enter the lifestream without being absorbed into the very heart of the planet...That is if the pure concentration of raw Mako did not destroy her entire being first.'_

The swordsman clenched his hands at his sides; his eyes flashing in anger and self torment.

Sephiroth knew he had two choices.

And those two choices were relatively simple.

It was either bring Aeris with along with him...

...or not...

And for one time in his life, the swordsman was at loss of what to do.

_**'Regardless if the girl comes with you or not, the Reunion cannot be done without you.'**_

It was undoubtfully clear that his mother wanted him to let Aeris go...to leave her….to sacrifice her to the fate of the planet while he left to join the Reunion. However the swordsman's mind fiercely protested at such an idea. Aeris was the _last_ Cetra...the last _**female**_ Cetra sans his mother...destiny was practically calling her to him...to continue the Cetran line...Adam could not abandon Eve, and like the first son of God, Sephiroth refused to be parted from the last young female of his kind. He was not going to abandon Aeris. It was out of the question.

'_But then...'_

The swordsman's breathing faltered for but a moment.

'_-that would mean I have no other choice...'_

Sephiroth knew that if Aeris were to travel with him to the Reunion, her spirit would need to be taken from her body and sent to Mother. He had to be the one to split her mind and body in two.

And there was only way of doing that. He had to perform her _execution_.

Either way, Sephiroth knew that whatever his decision was, in the end, he would have to face dire consequences. For if Aeris were to travel through the lifestream with him, she would have to die.

_'But if she does not die...then she would not be able to join the Reunion!'_

It sounded so ridiculous that Sephiroth would have laughed out loud if the situation wasn't so serious. How could he possibly harm his alley...his equal. It just...it just was not right... not right at all...

"Argh!" The swordsman fisted his hands in his hair, twisting and pulling at the platinum strands as if they were the cause of his strife. 'I-I cannot do it...I cannot...' he murmured furiously to himself, as he began to pace with the fury of a madman within the broken laboratory.

"I cannot _kill_ her...I cannot _kill_ Aeris..."

Even saying the words out loud caused the warrior's heart to clench inside his chest. What his Mother told him to do was so dishonourable, so traitorous. It made the swordsman wonder whether Lucifer had a hand in carving his fate. Cursing and growling beneath his breath, Sephiroth dropped to his knees, tossing his head from side to side.

"I am her protector. Her saviour..."

_**'...my dreams. The Promised Land...are right in my grasp.'**_

"...but in order to protect her,"

**'**_**The Reunion is at hand...the cleansing will begin...'**_

"...I have to kill her...!"

Her innocent green eyes filled his internal vision.

"Fuck," He cursed at himself, punching the wall again, again, and again after each and every profanity that left his snarling lips. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"There has to be another way!" Sephiroth roared fiercely as he stared at the destruction he caused. "There must be!"

He retraced his mind back to his mother's words.

_**'...she cannot return with us my son. Her live cells...her consciousness will be unable to travel through the lifestream... to our place of waiting...she would not survive the journey.'**_

'_**But**_…_**If the girl was made inactive... then she will be able to pass on to our world of waiting. Then maybe...I will be able to guide her spirit into the Promised Land...'**_

_**'Regardless if the girl comes with you or not, the Reunion cannot be done without you. You know that. I need you my son, more than ever...'**_

_**'Remember Sephiroth. Our future is already at hand...don't ever lose sight of it.'**_

Jenova had made it clear that there was no other way.

"There has to be a way...there has to be," the swordsman muttered, as he stared at his quaking hands. But even he knew that he was speaking in self denial. His mother had given him all the possible options he had...and he knew that his mother could never lie to him...

_**'..and that is why you must give up on the girl...She would only hinder you from the inevitable...'**_

"No!'

But Sephiroth did not want to abandon her. He did not want to leave Aeris alone. He did not want to be without her. Without his protection, he had no idea what could happen to her. A fierce protectiveness came over him. He did not want to leave Aeris alone! The girl was prey to all forms of dangers. Monsters! Humans! Shinra could snatch her away, shatter her spirit till all she became was a lifeless doll. She was too weak and defenceless to survive on her own.

"And Mother says she is too _weak_ to follow me to the Reunion."

The realisation only surged his anger even more.

**"ARRRGHHHHHHH!"**

A nearby work table was crushed beneath the swordsman's mighty fists.

To leave her alone would ensure her death. He had no doubts about that.

And then another thought occurred to him.

"That vision...Was that vision a sign of what will happen to her if I abandoned her on this Planet? Would that be Aeris' fate if I left her!"

The swordsman's shoulders began to quake even more.

"Aeris...she faces death either way. If she stays with me, I will have to kill her for her to be beside me...but if I leave her, she will be defenceless.. even the most weakest field monster can easily slay her..." he realised in alarm.

Whatever choice Sephiroth once believed he had, was lost in that one single realisation.

'To kill Aeris...I could no more kill Aeris, than I could my own mother...but I...'

His vision blurred slightly, as silver droplets gathered beneath his lashes.

_'_

_I do not want to kill her...I won't kill...But...I... I... do not wish to leave her either...Mother...why did you give me this choice, why...?'_

_'I don't want her hurt...but I don't want her to leave...'_

_'But Mother needs me...I must to return to her...'_

Sephiroth knew he had to be there for the Reunion and the cleansing of the Planet. After all, that was his purpose in life, he admitted; his destiny. It was what he was born for. To seek vengeance against the humans. To destroy their taint on the world, and return it back to its former purity...into a Neo Promised Land where he would rule as the one God! The one power! The one ultimate being! But Sephiroth knew his future would only be granted if he went to the Reunion; if he returned back into the bowels of the lifestream where the rest of his mother was waiting for him; then and only then would he be granted absolute reign of the planet.

"But Aeris..."

_'To part from her is a death in itself..'_

The image of his vision flashed through his head.

_'I want to take her with me...'_

_'But...'_

_'If she has to die...?'_

_'- - - - - -'_

Sephiroth shook his head, cursing at himself. He had killed so many without regret, and now he only had to kill another. His heart faltered. He was born to become a killing machine, and now he could not kill a single girl.

His eyes burned.

_'What should I do..?'_

And then another thought occurred to him.

_'But wait..'_

"If her life is taken by my hand...is she truly dying?" he thought aloud, as his fists began to slowly unclench from his face, and drop down to his sides.

"Aeris would be able to travel her consciousness through the lifestream, and her soul wouldn't be absorbed back into the planet."

_'... So in a way, I am merely transporting her body and spirit through the lifestream. to the Reunion where she can be protected from all those who try to hurt her.'_

"Yes, no harm could ever come to hurt her.."

"..and then after that...when I become God, I will return her back to the new world I have created for us...free from mankind...our shining Promised Land."

"So... I will not be killing Aeris...in fact, I will be guiding her to the safest sanctuary on the planet."

Now that realisation brought a smile to his face.

"Yes...that makes sense," he said to himself. "I am not a traitor. I am _helping_ Aeris...I am _aiding_ her. I am _**saving**_ her from the rest of humanity; from the danger which will soon befall this planet."

The swordsman's lips curled upwards as he rose from his knees and to his full height.

His decision was made.

Aeris was going to join him for the Reunion!

Back on his feet, and head held high, Sephiroth strode proudly through the laboratory, eager to find his green eyed Cetra.

But then that left another challenge...

_"How am I going to do it...?"_

Now that thought knocked the smirk from his lips.

He knew he had died once.. five long years ago...surely Aeris would understand and accept it too?

'- - - - - - -'

_'Should I free Aeris from her destiny...and let her die as a normal human...or do I kill her, and therefore grant her eternal happiness within the Promised Land?'_

The swordsman shook his head.

_'In the end...death...is a road we all have to face someday...'_

Perhaps it would be wise to think upon his decision for a little longer.

Sephiroth was barely at the bottom of the winding staircase before a heart wrenching scream echoed from above.

"Aeris?"

Everything he was thinking of, slipped away in an instant. Nothing mattered now. Only that Aeris was in danger. His reaction was immediate.

Sephiroth ran.

**Ten minutes prior. .**

Aeris couldn't believe it! She had finally found the last number for the safe, and it was so easy! Who would have thought that someone would be sneaky enough as to use invisible ink for the last code!

"Now I can finally go back to that safe and find out what is inside," Aeris thought aloud, in a mixture of excitement and contentment.

After all, Aeris did like a challenge, and she loved conquering them.

As she came into another room that she had wandered in earlier before, the brunette moved straight towards an unnaturally large container which took up the main area of the floor. The sheer size of the metal door made the brunette wonder what ever could be hiding inside, as it towered over her by at least ten feet.

Staring at the dial and then at the paper in her hands, Aeris pondered to herself.

"This shouldn't be so difficult," she thought aloud, memorising the code to memory. Then lifting her right hand on the dial, Aeris carefully moved the metal face into the first correct position.

"Right thirty six."

_**-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-**_

The brunette's eyes widened in surprise.

'Ah!...this thing is timed. I need to hurry!.'

"Left ten and uh...right sixty ni-No! It was meant to be fifty nine! Ugh, I'll have to do it all over again."

Aeris then tried again...and again...

"Right thirty six. Then right fifty-nine...no!"

"Ugh...Lets try again.. Right thirty six. Then left ten. Yes! Then it's left fifty nine and...NO! Not again!"

"Gah! Right thirty six. Then left ten! Then **right** fifty nine and right-Noooo! I ran out of time!"

"Ugh...this is impossible," Aeris sighed in irritation, feeling really tempted to kick the metal box out of frustration. Her fingers simply weren't quick enough to open the lock. The faster she moved the dial, the more mistakes she made, and the more she concentrated, she ran out of time before she even turned to the final digit.

"Ugh, I will try one last time...and if I can't do it, I'm giving up!"

"Right thirty six."

"Then left ten."

"Then right fifty nine."

_'Gah! Only five seconds left...I don't think I'm gonna make it!'_

"And right ninety seven!"

**-C-L-I-C-K-**

"Did I do it?" Aeris asked herself, as she took that moment to wipe the soft sheen of sweat from her head. Grasping the handle of the door, the brunette tugged it carefully, jumping up in surprise when the door creaked open, ever so slightly.

"Wow. I really did it..." the brunette thought to herself, feeling proud of her efforts. Tightening her grip on the handle, the brunette pulled the door open a little wider. Aeris leaned her head towards the small gap, all but wondering what could possibly lie behind such a large steel door.

"Hmm, I wonder what is-"

Two glowing orbs, brighter than the fires of hell stared at the brunette from within the darkness.

"...in here?" Aeris finished half audibly, as her hands slipped off the handle in surprise.

The creature blinked...

And Aeris screamed...

Leaping back and brandishing her staff in one movement; Aeris stared unbelievably at her opponent as it lumbered out of the huge safe. It was only when its entire body was exposed to the light, that Aeris realised what she was truly up against.

It was certainly a monstrous thing. But what was most odd about the beast was how it seemed to be two monsters at once. It looked like two field creatures had been cleaved in two and crudely stitched together so that they became one unbelievably gruesome monster. On one half, the thing was a thick skinned, purple demon, with gigantic claws and gnashing teeth; it looked like the perfect killer. But on the other side, was a red coloured monster, crackling with magic, and flames dancing on its breath. It looked like one mad science experiment gone wrong.

Aeris felt her face pale.

She had to fight against that!

"RRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

The girl's weapon clattered to the ground in fright.

The brunette had no time to think, as a wave of fire was sent straight towards her way. Throwing her body to the side, Aeris scrambled herself over the nearest wooden projectile, and fled the room in terror. The demonic abomination roared fiercely and tore through the wall after her. Aeris screamed, as she heard the earth-quaking stomps of the monster right behind her. Tearing her way around a corner towards the staircase, the brunette dashed down the many steps as fast as she could, not having any plan in her frantic mind other than 'RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!'

As her feet touched the last step, the brunette turned around, to only regret it.

The beast was snarling and growling; groaning and moaning at the top of the staircase.

And then its eyes feasted upon her form.

Another earth shattering roar erupted from above her, and Aeris watched in horror as the gigantic beast crashed through the wooden rails on the first floor, and landed right in front of her, forcing the brunette to throw her body across the floor.

The creature's jagged claws swept scant millimetres from her head.

And then its hell fire were blown toward her..

And Aeris rolled across the floors of the hallway, dodging the burning flames of death with sheer luck.

But then the monster's claw tore across her...

And Aeris wasn't so lucky.

_'Is this...my blood?'_

Pain, excruciating pain exploded from her side. She heard herself screaming, and yet she was barely aware she was doing it. All she could focus on was the pain, the agony. Tears of trauma fell from her clenched eyes as her fingers grasped at the wetness soaking through the side of her dress. She clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see the colour that she knew would be staining her hands. If she couldn't see it, then she did not have to believe it.

She screamed out for the planet to save her.

She screamed out for Sephiroth to save her.

Such were the depths of her pain.

Her screams soon turned to sobs when she smelt the stench of rotten meat right above her trembling form, and a lolling tongue dribbling saliva down her face.

'Is...this...the end?'

Her heart was going faster and faster, pumping more blood to spill out across the floor.

It was getting harder to breathe.

Everything she loved and cherished flashed before her eyes.

Everything she feared was exhaled from her body in her last gasping breaths.

All emotions that she had ever learned were fading away...

But the last feelings she felt were...

Regret...

Failure..

She failed her mother.

She failed him.

She disobeyed him.

And she would never see his face again...

'- - - - -'

But then...a shard of silver glinted in her vision.

Like a ray of hope.

Or was it a sword...?

But Aeris was far too gone to know as her world became blissfully silent.

xxx

He did not expect this at all.

He heard her scream.

But he certainly did not expect this at all!

Sephiroth had just reached the top of the front staircase, to see a gigantic hulking beast taking up a wide space in the lower hallway, and Aeris was nowhere to be seen.

The swordsman had no time to question why there was a monster, or how it had appeared out of nowhere...or if there were any others...

All Sephiroth knew…

Was that he had to get rid of it.

He leapt off the staircase, raised his sword high to the heavens and skewered the beast's entire body on Masamune, from tip to hilt. He expected the violent screech from the monster as it swayed back and forth, startled by the fatal blow. The swordsman kept his hand clenched upon the hilt of Masamune, securing his kneeling position upon the head of the beast; silently waiting for the moment when the monster would crash to the ground.

But then his aquamarine orbs caught a strange at the corner of his vision.

There was something on the floor.

Something pink...

Brown...

And crimson?

The warrior's eyes widened to unfathomable sizes, as the colours merged into one singular entity.

"Aeris!"

He gave no time to withdraw his sword as he leapt off the monster, dashed towards the fallen girl and swept her up just in time to save her body from being entirely crushed by the fallen beast. The swordsman's green eyes stared up and down her form. Her blood was all he could see. It was in her hair; in her clothes... on his hands. There was so much blood that he could barely see where the wound began and where it ended. He knew he had to staunch the flow. A simple cure would not be enough.

"Aeris!" Sephiroth shouted down into her face, as if his voice could draw some life into the girl.

Was she even breathing?

Was she...?

No...

She couldn't...?

He tried to bend his face over her own, but suddenly, his entire body pulled violently back by an invisible force. Her long locks were fanned around her, swirling within the rays of an unfathomable power.

Startled beyond meaning, Sephiroth tried to reach out for the brunette, only to be pulled back yet again! A green light was surrounding her with the intense heat of a supernova. It rebounded the swordsman back into a nearby wall. He could barely comprehend the phenomenon as glowing orbs swirled around the room in the hues of mint green and ivory, before coiling around the fallen brunette in an array of liquid light.

"What the-?"

The swordsman was startled beyond belief.

Aeris was floating.

Neon colours were bursting from her chest filling the entire hall in hues of the lifestream.

Her entire body was glowing, swathed in the beams of unnatural light.

"Is this...'

Sephiroth's eyes were burning from the rays but even so, he refused to turn his gaze away from the sight.

'...Aeris' true potential?"

But as the colours faded from his vision.

And the light faded into shades of lemon dust...

Aeris' body fell back to the wooden floor.

Dashing across the area in less time than it took to blink, Sephiroth managed to catch her form in her arms before her head even touched the ground.

And then Sephiroth noticed something rather peculiar.

The blood that stained Aeris' dress...

...was gone.

As he lowered Aeris to the ground, the swordsman moved his hand across the girl's side. His fingers stroked the sensitive skin underneath, and was bewildered to find not even the slightest scar or blemish on her smooth creamy flesh.

"The wound...there is no wound...!"

It was as if the great Atomos had swallowed the last few minutes of time into his vacuum of oblivion. Aeris had completely healed herself without the power of materia!

"Astounding," the swordsman murmured, looking down at Aeris with such captivation, in such wonder. If he doubted it before, he knew know, without a doubt that Aeris was a Cetra. No human was capable of healing themselves in such a splendour of raw power. Their limit breaks could barely touch the power that he had just witnessed. Even during the time when he was on the field, he had never seen any of his SOLDIERs display such a unusual strength within the curative arts. He could even admit himself that he had never truly excelled within healing practices, as opposed to the more destructive arts. It wasn't that he had any difficulty using curative materia, it was just that he had never felt it necessary to enhance such skills when he depended more upon raw strength and magic on the field. So for Sephiroth to experience such powerful curative energy, which could rival his own destructive abilities in another, it truly boggled his mind.

_'Perhaps Aeris...possesses a greater hidden potential than I even believed...and maybe... Mother was wrong...and Aeris will be able to pass through the lifestream to join mother and -'_

_'Of course! I am so foolish! Aeris is a true Cetra! Why was I even worried to begin with?...'_

_' There is no doubt, now I know the strength of her Cetra spirit, __**she must**__ join the reunion. Even though I may have to guide her to her fate with my sword...now it doesn't matter...Aeris __**has**__ be beside me when the Planet is cleansed. __**She has**__ to be there when I become God and-'_

"Umm..Sephiroth...why am I lying on the floor...?'

The swordsman's gaze snapped up to the brunette's face.

One moment, Aeris was looking at the swordsman, the next she was forced into a crushing embrace.

The swordsman's shoulders were shaking erratically, and his face was turned away from her, hidden beneath his bangs.

"Huh?" Aeris merely blinked in reply, looking as sweet and innocent like a newborn lamb. "Sephiroth what's wrong?" she gasped weakly, unable to grasp what in the world was happening around her. She moved her arms around to settle around her companion's waist, mildly confused as to why Sephiroth's body was quaking around her.

And then suddenly...she remembered everything

"The note. The safe... The MONSTER!...The PAIN?'

Aeris gasped while vaulting her body up into a sitting position, and nearly whacking her head against her companion's chin if it weren't for Sephiroth's quick reflexes.

A gush of air was suddenly expelled out of her lungs at the sudden remembrance. She had tried to fight against a gigantic monster, and it attacked her...and the _pain_! The excruciating pain! The pain which could not be described with words...and could only be expressed through blood... But that pain was _**gone**_. In fact she felt perfectly healthy, like she could run a marathon at this very moment.

_'So what happened?"_

_'Where did the monster go?'_

_'Did I die?'_

_'But then why is Sephiroth here?'_

_'Did Sephiroth die too...?'_

_'Or am I still alive...?'_

_'Would that mean...'_

_'Would that mean...'_

_'That...Sephiroth saved me?'_

_'Sephiroth __**saved**__ me!'_

_'And...I thought I would never see him again?'_

_'Huh.?'_

_'Why are his arms trembling?'._

_'And...'_

_'...why can I feel his entire body shaking?'_

_'It can't be...'_

_'No...'_

_'Sephiroth isn't crying...?'_

_'He couldn't be crying? '_

_'Crying again...for me?'_

_'Was he that afraid that I would die...'_

_'Does he...'_

_'Does he... truly care for me that much?'_

_'I have to know...'_

_'No...I __**need**__ to know..'_

"Seph, are you alright?" Aeris asked softly, as she raised a slim hand to part the long silver strands that were concealing his vision from her own.

Aeris' lips dropped open in shock.

The silver haired swordsman was far from crying..

No...

Instead.

The Great Sephiroth...

Was...

Laughing!

"- - - -"

A manic euphoria was there in his eyes, glinting brightly. If anything he looked insanely ecstatic, his silent laughter giving his whole expression a look that Aeris never saw before. His entire face was filled with mirth, full of raw emotion. If Aeris listened closely, she could hear short bursts of sniggering between his tightly clenched teeth. Sephiroth's rare laughter fascinated her...as much as it confused her.

'Sephiroth's laughing...after I nearly died...?'

'...' Now Aeris was clearly disturbed, not to mention a little hurt.

But it did make her wonder...

_'Has he truly lost his mind?'_

As the swordsman chuckles ceased to end, the brunette worry began to slowly transform into irritation.

"Um...Sephiroth?" Aeris began slowly. "Why are you laughing?"

'Hehe heh he heh."

"Um Seph...what's the joke?"

'Hehe heh he heh."

Now Aeris was really getting annoyed, and more than a bit upset.

"...I can't find anything funny Seph! So if you are laughing at my expense, then at least have the decency to let go of me and-"

Suddenly Aeris' body was thrown to the floor, and a pair of mint green eyes were staring down at her with so much adoration; with so much emotion, that the brunette feared to close her eyes lest realise that what she saw was but a fleeting dream. It was a little bewildering, how someone could change so drastically in the blink of an eye. It wasn't the first time Aeris was left silenced by this beautiful silver haired enigma.

"Sephiroth what's so fun-"

Her mouth was parted in mid shock as Sephiroth pulled his lips from hers and settled his face against the side of her neck, all the while violently chuckling to himself, as his chest and armour nearly crushed the girl's lean frame

"Sephiroth!" Aeris gasped in alarm, her eyes wide in confusion, her lips tingly after the rather unexpected kiss. "What on Planet are you-umph"

Aeris found herself unable to speak as her voice was once more stolen by a pair of dark tasting lips.

"Seph wha-"

And like before, when she tried to speak, the swordsman's mouth would envelope her own, only to pull away again when she had all but become short of breath.

"Seph?"

-kiss-

"What?"

-kiss-

"Hey!"

-kiss-

"Seph. Why are you-umph...acting so- stop kissing me and talk to me!"

But the swordsman did not answer and as much as Aeris wanted to argue, she felt herself drowning within his amorous affections, so she relented her temper and indulged within her lover's generous passions.

_'Lover...?'_

_'But don't you have to love another to be called lovers...?'_

Aeris knew the relationship she had with the silver haired swordsman was a little short of normal. Neither of them truly expressed their innermost thoughts and feelings to each other, and Aeris to be honest did not actually mind sometimes, for when they did, it usually escalated into an aggressive argument. But despite their vocalised relationship being strained if not a little awkward at best, their physical relationship was just a little short of incredible. When she least expected it, Sephiroth would easily kiss her and touch her. He could move her into places she had never been; even touch her in places that were beyond the realm of lustrous wonder. He was so emotionally draining. So fiery. So passionate. So heartrending...but even so, despite the crescendo of his crackling emotions, Sephiroth would always return to his look of infinite calmness. His face would remain as stoic and impenetrable as the coldest ice. She could never tell if he was as affected by his emotions as much as she was...and in truth she didn't really want to know...

And yet...Aeris felt swept away with the way one man could change his emotions so drastically, from icy coolness, to burning warmth. It did make her wonder which side was the true side of Sephiroth.

Was he the ice, or is he the fire?

_'Or maybe... he is both?' _

She wouldn't be surprised if one half of his soul was born from the raw fires of the great god Ifrit, while the other was delicately crafted by the hands of the Shiva, the Ice Goddess of cold beauty and pure perfection. It was mystifying, how one person could possess two bi-polar elements in their soul. But the two blends of contrast, was what made Sephiroth so beautiful...yet so unattainable..

_'He says he can never love me...'_

_'And yet...I still love him...'_

_'But does it really matter that he doesn't love me right...?'_

_'So I am good enough to touch and kiss...but not good enough to love...?'_

_'- - - '_

_'...is that right?'_

_'No...'_

_'I...I don't want to know the answer...I don't want to know...'_

_'All I want to do is to cling onto what I have now...and that is him...'_

_'Yes...Nothing else matters...'_

_'Nothing else...'_

The gentle sensation of long fingers combing through her dark tresses was enough to bring Aeris back to reality.

_'Huh...when did Sephiroth undo my hair?' _

The brunette blinked in bemusement.

"You are so troublesome," The swordsman said softly as he continued to stroke the girl's head, eyeing the wet flecks of blood in her hair with a small snort of distaste.

Aeris could think of no response to that.

"Do you think you can get up?" He asked. "Unless you want to lie on this bloody floor all day?"

That was enough to make the brunette vault up on her feet in an instant.

"Well if a _certain someone_ helped me get up instead of throwing his one tonne body on top of me then I wouldn't be as dirty!" Aeris argued, for the first time looking at her ripped clothes.

"..."

She didn't know how she would explain her condition when she reached the Nibelheim inn. All she knew is that it would be really embarrassing with all the strange looks she knew she was going to get.

"Humph, if you didn't get into so much trouble all the time then I wouldn't have to go through such methods to discipline you," the swordsman countered back, falling back into their usual banter mode.

"What, discipline me?" Aeris exclaimed. "It isn't like I wanted to find that monster, let alone be sliced to bits!"

The swordsman's face remained passive to the girl's ranting.

"And maybe if had you came earlier, then this wouldn't have happened."

"I'm sorry," Sephiroth said quietly, as he carefully helped his companion to her feet.

"Humph, you say you sorry, but where were you when I needed you huh? Maybe if you were quicker then I wouldn't have looked inside that safe and-"

"Safe?"

Aeris blinked at the swordsman's simple question. She was unaware that she was still speaking out loud and her face showed it.

She really did not want to explain what she had been doing over the last hour lest she say something that she did not to explain, and not only that, her own inner pride refused to be subjugated to her moments of weakness, nor did she want to hear the swordsman's cold yet heartless reprimands.

"Um nothing," The brunette said quickly, hoping that Sephiroth would leave the conversation at that.

But to her misfortune, the swordsman was now staring at her with unhidden interest, as if waiting for her to continue on.

Aeris' face paled dramatically

"Go on," Sephiroth urged in mock sternness. "I would like to hear how a ten foot monster suddenly materialised out of nowhere."

"Umm...I..."

Her flustering only ended up perking Sephiroth's curiosity even more.

And if Sephiroth was known for anything in the army, it would be for his intimidation, and his talents for getting the 'truth' out of his men.

"Hmm, what are you trying to hide...I did not consider you a devious type Aeris." Sephiroth said calmly, and yet there was an odd lilt to his voice that made Aeris feel rather uneasy.

"Because I'm not," she protested sharply.

"Oh really?" Sephiroth pondered, as he lifted a hand to rub his chin in idle thought. "So why do you not wish to tell me what happened here?"

"Because I don't think it really matters since the monster is dead," Aeris replied, turning her gaze to the dead creature on the ground.

"Hn...but I still want to know what happened. Like how you brought a dangerous monster inside the building?" He couldn't help but chuckle at his own mental image. "Heh, didn't your mother tell you to never invite strange monsters in the house?"

Aeris felt a sweat drop slip down her throat. Why was Sephiroth making jokes over something so life threatening? And why wasn't he mad? Aeris simply did not understand the way the swordsman thought at times. Usually, Sephiroth's sense of humour was stretched very thinly during bad situations. He could blow up at the most minor of problems, but when something happened that was almost life threatening, his sardonic jokes came through thick and fast. There were times that Sephiroth's humour could be as unpredictable as it was untactful.

Such as now.

And Aeris could only stare blankly in confusion as she witnessed one of the swordsman's odd moments of mild teasing.

"No, you wouldn't do that Aeris," Sephiroth replied in a soft, and yet obvious, mocking tone. "You are far too intelligent to invite such a cumbersome being...but then how did it enter the mansion…? Hmmm...What other way could a ten foot monster appear out of nowhere, if not through the main door?" The swordsman pressed further. "...if the monster wasn't brought in willingly...then perhaps...it entered out of its own accord...but then why would it enter a dilapidated mansion..."

Aeris did not like where the swordsman's thoughts were going, for they were far from the truth.

"Hmm...unless it knew someone was inside...Admit it Aeris, you stepped out of this mansion, and went in the garden...or possibly even took a tour around town, and then during your travels you unknowingly lured that dual faced beast inside the building, right?"

" No that didn't happen!" The brunette exclaimed fiercely.

The humour was dying in the swordsman's eyes. "Are you lying?"

"No! I'm not lying!" She answered passionately, while shaking her head. "That was the _**other monster**_. The one you are talking about came from up-stair-oh?"

"Other monster?"

It was at times like these, Aeris wished she was born mute. "Uh oh.."

_'I really, really did not want to say that.'_ The brunette thought frantically, mentally cursing herself as she watched the swordsman's expression switch from amusement, disappointment, confusion and annoyance in the space of three seconds.

His gaze were pinned to her own with the ferocity of an eagle to its prey. It still amazed her how a pair of eyes could look so beautiful and yet appear so evil at exactly the same time.

"Aeris," the swordsman said calmly. "...tell me exactly what happened.."

"Um ah...its... a little complicated," Aeris began unsurely, stepping a few paces backwards, only to slip and fall down onto the blood soaked floor.

"Complicated?" Sephiroth repeated wryly, more amused than angry which was a strange event in itself.

"Um yes...and boring...yes it's a long boring story...you wouldn't be interested."

Her nervous answers were only fuelling the swordsman's interest. "Oh really?"

"Um yeah...its really boring and-gahhh!"

-thud-

"- - - - -"

And in just the space of two whole minutes, Sephiroth was sent into another bawl of laughter.

"Eeew," Aeris muttered, as she found herself sprawled again in a bloodied mess. She didn't think she could get anymore dirtier. All she knew was that when she got to the Inn, she would be lounging in the bathroom for a long, long, _**long**_ time. But Aeris knew that she wouldn't be going to the Inn anytime soon if she did not give a certain silver haired swordsman the answers he wanted.

"Now," Sephiroth said smoothly, as he moved his head back to stare at the wide eyed brunette. "-start again. I just want you to tell me what happened." He jerked his head towards the dead monster lying at the bottom of the staircase. "And I mean everything. From the time you left the mansion-"

Aeris moved her lips to protest, but the swordsman continued on.

"-to the time that I returned."

"But I did not leave the-" Aeris began, but the swordsman's stern look was enough to sober anyone, so the brunette decided it was best to explain everything what happened, even the pieces she wanted to earlier omit about a certain black cloaked creature she saw outside the mansion. When she had finished, Aeris refused to look at the swordsman's face. She could only imagine the anger glaring in his expression. The anger. The fury. The disappointment. But she found herself completely baffled, for when she raised her head, she stared at the calm expression on the swordsman's face. His brows were knitted acutely together, but other than that, Sephiroth did not look angry at all.

_'Huh...I betrayed his word and he is not angry...?'_

"You saw a cloaked figure standing outside?" The swordsman asked calmly.

The brunette nodded slowly.

"Something inhuman?"

The brunette nodded again.

"And it could only say my name?"

The girl's eyes sharpened in surprise. "I forgot to tell you that. How did you know..?"

"It doesn't matter," he replied indifferently; his face a mask of calm while unbeknownst to Aeris, turmoil and confusion burned within the depths of his mind.

_'So Mother sent another...? But why...it must be about the reunion...She must want me to return to the reunion now...this is not good...this is not good at all...'_

"Um Sephiroth?..."

_"I have to make the decision now. It cannot wait any longer. Aeris' fate rests in my hand...'_

"Sephiroth?"

"...What?"

"Are you not angry?" Aeris asked unsurely.

"Why?" He echoed to himself. "Do you want me to be?" The swordsman replied in a dead pan tone.

"Um...err..no." Aeris could think of no response to that as she watched her companion retrieve his Masamune from the hunk of dead flesh off the floor. _'I'm just curious why you aren't?'_

"Good, then let us depart from this place." Sephiroth said smoothly, as he eyed his bloodied sword in indifference, before expertly sheathing it as his side and heading towards the door, seeming uncaring that Aeris was still sprawled out on the floor, eyes wide and jaw parted in confusion.

"But I...Hey, wait." Aeris called, as she tried to get herself up from the floor without further ruining her already ruined dress. She only hoped that the clothes in Nibelheim were not too expensive because she knew that she would need to buy a whole new outfit. But before the brunette could decide over what new clothes to buy, her eyes caught upon a certain slip of paper. Although marred with strips of crimson blood, it was recognisable to the girl.

_'It's that note!'_

_'And...oh no...'_

_'That poor man is still locked in the basement...'_

_'And I came so close to freeing him...'_

_'But it's over now...'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'But...'_

_'Can I really give up someone else's freedom...' _

_'...just like that...?'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'But that monster...it almost killed me..'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'But it is dead.'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'But it still nearly killed me.'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'But I am still alive.'_

_'No...maybe it is best if I stop now. I'm sure there may be other monsters and..'_

_'...Sephiroth is with you now. Shinra's most qualified killer...'_

_'...No.. I don't have to worry about the fighting.'_

_'Yes... Sephiroth is with me...he can protect me...'_

_'But...'_

_'I still...I don't want to look anymore. I don't want to find anymore surprises. I don't want to feel anymore pain. I don't...'_

_'- -want to free a innocent prisoner...?'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'If Sephiroth did not rescue me from Shinra...would have I ended up like that poor man?'_

_'Locked away...in a room..''_

_'Trapped alone, in the darkness, never allowed to see the light of another sun rise.'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'No...I cannot give up. I cannot let an innocent suffer. Sephiroth saved me needlessly in Shinra despite the danger...so I must help this man...I want to unlock that basement door. That prison cell...even if his spirit has returned to the planet...I still want to open it...because I know that if my body was trapped in a dark basement after so many years...I would hope that someone would bring my soul out of the shadow and into the light.'_

"Aeris, what are you doing?"

Aeris blushed softly in embarrassment as she realised she had been staring off into space for the last few minutes.

"Oh...I was just thinking," The brunette replied honestly, as she leaned over and grabbed the precious note while lifting herself off the ground at the same time.

"I see," the swordsman answered plainly. "But what I want to know, is whether your thinking is connected to anything that concerns me."

"Oh um...well," Aeris mumbled lightly, while scratching the side of her head. "Yes."

The swordsman raised an eyebrow at the simplicity of her answer. "Right. So what devious thoughts are running through that evil mind of yours?" Sephiroth asked.

"I'm not thinking devious thoughts," Aeris replied with a small pout. "And I have not got an evil mind!"

"Hmm," the swordsman grunted softly.. "That is debatable."

"Pah, if anyone's evil here, it's you," Aeris retaliated back as she moved towards him.

The swordsman had to smirk at the brunette's audacity sometimes. "Perhaps, you are right," he answered calmly with a light shrug. "But enough about such irrelevancies. I want to know what you were just thinking before...and what is that in your hand?" Sephiroth asked while gesturing to the paper in the girl's grip.

"Oh this?" Aeris questioned as she passed over the bloodied slip to the swordsman, who accepted it calmly. "It's that note I mentioned earlier."

"Hn." At a first glance, Sephiroth knew that there was something strangely familiar about the writing. The intricate loops and curls. The immaculate calligraphy finish despite certain words seeming more hurriedly written than others. As his eyes passed over the first few lines, for some unfathomable reason, he felt his mind associate the text with the Shinra Laboratories.

'Laboratories..?'

Sephiroth's lips curled inwards with revulsion when he realised the source of the recognition.

'This is Hojo's writing.'

That realisation was enough to prevent him from reading any more. The inconsequential thoughts and personal qualms of that foolish scientist was enough to make him fist the note up in disgust; but one look from Aeris was enough to make him read the entire letter from beginning to end.

When he finished, his eyes darted to the girl's face.

It did not take a genius to realise what Aeris' intentions were. It was clear from the expression on her face. She looked so determined. So very brave. So very virtuous. So very **his**...

_'Aeris almost killed herself all because of Hojo...and knowing her...she wants to try all over again...'_

"Umm, so what do you think?" Aeris asked.

Sephiroth's grinned, but the look was far from friendly and Aeris knew it. "No." he responded flatly, as he let the note flutter to the ground.

"Huh?" It didn't take long for Aeris to grasp the swordsman's meaning. "But I haven't said anything and-"

"-the answer is still no," Sephiroth interrupted.

"But-" the brunette began

"No."

"-why?"

The swordsman shook his head, as if humoured by her question "Wouldn't that dead monster over there be enough reason not to?" he asked while pointing towards the aforementioned creature.

"Yes...but I still-"

"No, and that's final."

"But I want to try and help," Aeris argued back.

Sephiroth sighed to himself. He did not even know why he was wasting his breath on such an inane discussion. He had other more pressing matters to deal with, for example his mother...the reunion...and Aeris' fate. This conversation meant nothing, and was merely wasting their time against the inevitable.

But Aeris really wanted to play the scientist's silly game. He could see it in her eyes.

But he needed...no, _they_ needed to get to the reactor...to the Reunion...

However, once again, they were at a stalemate.

"Yes!"

"No."

They always remained at opposite sides of a coin.

"Please?"

"No."

They could never agree...or relent...

"Pretty please?"

"...No."

"Why?"

"Because."

...in their path of judgement.

"Because why...?"

"Because it is not necessary." Sephiroth said sternly; his eyebrows forked into a frown.

"Not necessary? But haven't I got a choice? Why can't I decide what is nece-"

The rest of the girl's rant slipped away as he relayed the question that had been plaguing his own mind.

'A choice?'

_'Does Aeris even have a choice?"_

_'Can she even have a choice?'_

_'Aeris...I carry your life in your hands...'_

_'I think I understand now...'_

_'Aeris you need me to join the reunion. You...like me are only living for that one fate...and there is no greater honour than to give up your life for our Cetran Future.'_

_'But...'_

_'Is it right for me to make such a choice...for you...?'_

"-and that is why you can help me there and hey! Are you even listening to me?" Aeris exclaimed indignantly seeing how her companion seemed to be lost in thought.

_'...it isn't...is it?'_

_'No. I cannot make such a choice for her... but that does not mean I cannot persuade her thoughts in the right direction?'_

"Why do you want to even play this game?" The swordsman asked quietly, while flicking one of his bangs to the side.

"Because it is the right thing to do!" The brunette answered proudly; her fist clenched. Her eyes flashed brightly. In that moment, Aeris looked like she would do anything to get what she wanted.

_'Anything? Perhaps this is the chance that the fates have granted me...'_

Sephiroth stared the brunette down unflinchingly, his face characteristically stoic, and his voice deviously calm. " "Aeris. I will give you a _**choice**_..."

"Huh?" Aeris asked, flabbergasted how the swordsman managed to change his tune in less than a heartbeat. "What, really, you'll go with me to the basement then?"

The swordsman nodded. He almost felt guilty at his deception. Almost. But he was giving Aeris the choice that she so preciously wanted...even if she did not realise the consequence of her answer. Sephiroth could not help but smile at the ironies that was his life.

"Yes, I'll let you play this inane game, but only on **one** condition."

Aeris stared transfixed at her companion, waiting for the words to slip from his lips. The suspense was painful. "What condition."

The swordsman's lips twitched but other than that, his expression was blank.

"You will come with me when I visit my Mother..._**tonight**_."

_'If you say no... then our journey ends here...but if you say yes... you will be coming to the Reunion with me...and there will be no turning back.'_

Aeris' fate was in the balance by one, simple question.

"Tonight?" Aeris blinked in consternation. 'Did he say what I think he said?' the brunette thought in befuddlement. She did not know why Sephiroth asked her so sternly; so quietly. His tone sounded like he wanted her to jump into a pit of vipers or something.

_'I wonder...is this another one of Sephiroth's mind games?'_

_'But it is only his Mother...it can't be that bad. Besides at least I get what I want in the end!"_

"Alright." Aeris agreed with a small bob of her head. "I'll come with you to see your Mother tonight."

A strange light was gleaming within the swordsman's eyes. "You have to _promise_."

"Huh...but why do I have to promise?" Aeris asked.

Sephiroth's glare was stifling.

"Ugh...fine. I _**promise**_. I promise that I will go and see your Mother tonight." the girl finalised, wondering at that moment how her words could flip Sephiroth's dark, malevolent scowl into a Kodak smile in the space of a second.

_'Aeris has chosen to join the Reunion...she has promised to visit Mother...I don't know why but I feel so light...so weightless...is this what true happiness feels like?'_

_'Wow. Seph has really nice teeth. White and shiny...almost like his armour.'_

Aeris grinned softly at the thought. At that moment, Sephiroth looked deliciously kissable. And that is exactly what she did. She reached upwards and placed a soft, chaste kiss on her swordsman's mouth, her touch not unlike a light, teasing touch of an delicate butterfly. She playfully pulled away before Sephiroth could fully respond to her touch.

The swordsman could only stare blankly at the girl in confusion.

Now that she truly thought about it, their previous kisses they shared before were always fuelled with fiery passion and raw, pulsing emotion, so it was amusing to see how her innocent caress had left him looking sweetly docile, and yet full of barely restrained emotion. Aeris did not know how anyone could look so handsome, so beautiful, even when they had flecks of blood dotting their cheeks and chin. But Sephiroth managed it wondrously.

The idea in itself caused the brunette to giggle...

Which in effect made the swordsman's left brow twitch wryly...and the left side of his lip to curl upwards. The demi-Cetra couldn't help but smile warmly in response. Aeris simply adored the moments when Sephiroth would display emotions other than his infamous rage and his atypical, cold, calm aloofness that was slowly beginning to lessen after each and every day. It was on those days that Aeris believed she was truly seeing the real Sephiroth, not the SOLDIER trained for war, but the man that was laid beneath his mask of artic ice, and hidden beneath the roaring flames of fire and passion.

But Aeris that moments such as these were very rare..

And so she treasured each memory they had together in her heart.

It was then, Aeris once more realised how much she truly loved him...even if he could not properly love her in return...

"I see," Sephiroth said softly, as a new strange light sparkled within his gaze, a shade of euphoria that Aeris had never seen before.

"Then it has been settled." He concluded to himself with a small shake of his head. "Lets get this nonsense over and done with."

"Thanks Seph," Aeris replied, hugging his side in gratitude while the swordsman huffed to himself.

"So have you found the key to the basement?"

"Oh um..." The brunette shook her head. "No, but I'm sure the key will be in the safe."

So with those words, the pair made their way up the broken staircase and to the mentioned room upstairs; and just as Aeris predicted, when they looked inside the safe, a singular rusty key glinted among the small group of scattered paper and other random objects in view. Not particularly caring for the other items, Aeris claimed the metal key and passed it over to her partner.

"I'm sure this must be the key to the basement...but um...I have no idea where that is..." Aeris said meekly.

Sephiroth said nothing, but turned swiftly back to the hallway with the brunette following in tow. He turned right and stepped into the room that Aeris recognised as 'the mystery room with the annoyingly squeaky chair'. She glanced around, not noticing anything peculiar in the room. She was about to question the swordsman's actions when a sudden crashing sound made her pivot around in alarm. Sephiroth was standing in front of a dark entrance which was once just a thick stone wall. Looking at the newly revealed portal to her companion in disbelief, Aeris had little time to cast away her surprise when Sephiroth pulled her into the hidden passageway, and took her down the long winding staircase into what was the depths of the basement.

Everywhere she looked, all she could see was darkness.

"Seph, I can't see," the brunette whispered, as she kept her death grip around the swordsman's arm, who was guiding them both down the long black hall.

She could hear her companion chuckle beside her as his green tinged eyes narrowed within the darkness. "There is nothing to see here other than bats and walls," he replied calmly; his mako enhanced vision granted him the ability to see everything with the precision of a nocturnal creature.

"Bats?" Aeris asked uneasily, as she moved closer towards the amused swordsman.

"Can you not hear their cries?" he asked evenly, gesturing upwards to the scratching and strange high pitched squealing that the brunette had not noticed before.

"Are bats dangerous?" Aeris asked warily.

"If I said no, would that make you feel better?" Sephiroth asked sardonically, smirking to himself when he felt Aeris' grip on his right arm tighten. "We can always go back if you wish."

"No."

Aeris had made it clear that she was going to do this...

"As you wish."

"I only wish there was some light," Aeris sighed, squinting her eyes in attempt to see something...anything other than darkne-huh?"

Aeris blinked at the new form of light in the hall radiated from within in the swordsman's hands.

"If you had a light, then why did you not use it before." The brunette complained, staring into the swordsman's glowing palm.

"Since the mako in my blood gives makes my eyes more enhanced than yours, I didn't find it necessary to use it." The swordsman answered languidly, as he raised the glowing fire materia orb to the girl's vision.

"Oh. That makes sense," Aeris replied softly as the pair began to move once more.

Now there was light, the corridor seemed much smaller and much less creepier in the brunette's eyes than it was before. And in less than a minute, the pair found themselves standing beside a locked doorway, covered in dust and shadows.

"Give me the key Aeris," the swordsman said quietly as the brunette passed it over with no complaint.

The swordsman carefully placed the old key inside the withered lock and twisted, listening for the satisfying click as the door slowly creaked open.

-click-

Masamune was whipped out in an instant.

They were standing in a morgue.

Death was written on the walls. Aeris could smell it in the air...and she could see the

stains on the floor. Dust coated coffins lined the back of the room. Tables clustered with skulls and other remains of small dead creatures were lined against the walls. Spiders, and bats covered the four corners of the room. In all, it was a very unwelcome place to be. The silence of the room was stifling, It was as if all life had parted from the room. Leaving an void that could never be filled. An unwelcome chill danced up her spine.

All Aeris could feel was a cold sadness... and it made her feel rather queasy.

In truth, she really did not want to venture any further inside.

"Have you had enough?"

Even though the swordsman had whispered the words beside her, his voice seemed to ring in the silence, causing her to jump in surprise.

"_Sephiroth_, you scared me!" the brunette exclaimed, looking over at her companion who remained unaffected by the skulls and coffins surrounding them.

"So you have you had enough?" the swordsman repeated, eyeing the room in indifference.

Aeris noted that her companion's eyes seemed eerily brighter in the shadows.

"Yeah..." The brunette nodded as she closed her palms in prayer.. "I only wanted to _**unlock**_ the door. I have done all that I wanted to do. I hope the spirit lost here can be appeased from their suffering," Aeris said softly, raising her face to stare sadly at the aura of death choking the air.

"Good, let us be off then," the swordsman said quietly, still checking the room for any signs of danger, before gesturing Aeris back into the dark hallway and closing the door firmly behind him.

And as their footsteps faded past the door...

There was a strange scraping sound

First a rumble...

Then a shudder..

Followed by a groan.

Then suddenly centre coffin wobbled.

A pool of soft velvet slipped from the side of the lid; its hue no darker than the spill of fresh crimson blood, followed by a glint of gold.

And then a face as white as death emerged from the shadows, half hidden beneath long layers of black silken hair. Eyes the shade of red nightmares glinted from beneath a layer of dark lashes, slowly opening after thirty long years of restless slumber.

Then a voice, as ashen as death...whispered softly.

"Did I really hear it...?'

'Did someone just say..._Sephiroth_...?"

xxx

**Outside the gates of Shinra Mansion**

"But if I'm going to visit your mother tonight, I'll need to go the town to get some new clothes first." Aeris protested, as she gestured to the long rip down her side, and the dry red smears tainting the innocent pink cotton of her dress.

"Mother will not mind your state of dress," the swordsman replied with a dark chuckle. His partner was indeed amusing at times. "And did you not promise that you would see my Mother tonight?"

"Yes, but I want to make a good impression." Aeris argued, trying to think of something to retort. "He didn't honestly think she was going to visit his Mother in a dirty, bloody and torn dress...did he?'

"And here I thought you cared about the personal hygiene of your followers," Aeris added, remembering one of their earlier conversations back on the Midgar continent.

Sephiroth laughed. "I do. But the walk to Mother's is long, and it would be better if we started now, rather than in the dark."

The brunette pouted, her face expressing the innocence of a newborn puppy. "But..."

"Humph, fine, if we hurry, we may have time to return to town before we see Mother." The swordsman sighed as he stared into the girl's doe like eyes.

'_How can I deny her anything so simple, when she has so little time left...'_

Aeris smiled wildly in gratitude as she pulled on the swordsman "Thank you Sephiroth!" She exclaimed as she reached out to hug her sighing companion.

"Oh...eh heh...maybe you'll need to get some extra clothes too." Aeris said with a giggle of her own, as she eyed the dark crimson stains on the swordsman's leather garbs. "My Mother would have had a coronary if I came home with a man drenched in blood and guts."

'If only she knew,' he mused, as he looked down at the brunette; a half formed smile gently tugging on his lips.

"You will become the death of me," Sephiroth murmured to himself; shaking his head as he embraced the girl once more.

_'As I will become the death of you.'_

xxx

**Twenty five minutes later... .**

Garbed in clothes unusually similar to her previous dress, the pair travelled North of Nibelheim, and deep into the grey tipped mountains. Munching on a tasteless cereal bar, Aeris eyed the never changing scenery of pure boredom. She eyed her partner beside her; and despite him being silent as a piece of cardboard, he appeared to be enjoying himself quite immensely. The swordsman's gaze was centred on an indefinite point in the distance beyond the mountains. His green eyes caught hers in a moment of spying, causing him to smirk softly.

She wasn't sure whether or not she moved her hand towards his, or his to hers, but either way, Aeris ended up having her small hand clasped warmly in the swordsman's firm grip.

They could almost pass off as lovers taking a nice stroll in the night.

It would have been so romantic...

If the walk wasn't filled with slopes so steep that you could crack your head open if you even slipped once.

And not to forget...

The silly, stupid bugs that invaded their path time and time again. Their attacks were few, and the creatures were weak. But they were undeniably annoying. They were insect like demons; ugly, small and long legged. They scratched any bare skin they could latch onto; and pull at any hair that their tiny claws could clutch. Her companion did not seem all too bothered by the annoying vermin, if anything, he enjoyed sending the measly creatures on their way with a roasting fire spell or a fatal slash of Masamune.

Nope, their walk was far from romantic.

But still to Aeris...it seemed rather fitting considering their rather unique relationship.

The wind was getting quite nippy too, as it ruffled her dress to and fro. Aeris thanked the spirits that it was just a downward wind and not from below. She did not want to flash her knickers any time soon.

_'Not that he would mind...It isn't like he hasn't seen them before,'_ a dark voice in her mind sniggered, which caused the brunette's face to flush at the memory of the beach. All that passion and emotion. Aeris fiercely shook her head at the indecent images in her head, and tried to think about more rational...more important matters...

_'Yes, Now is __not__ the time to think of things like THAT! I am going to see Sephiroth's Mother. I need to plan what to say, what to act.'_

_'Wow. I can barely believe it myself. I'm going to see Sephiroth's Mum.'_

_'I bet she'll be really pretty.'_

_'And Sephiroth really dotes on her. She must be a wonderful person.'_

_'But...there is one thing I really don't understand. How does Sephiroth know where his Mother is, when he had no idea where she was before?' _

_'And didn't he say she was in the basement...?'_

_'_

_Well duh Aeris...if she was there, we wouldn't be walking in the cold to meet her...'_

_'- - - - - '_

_'Then what was Sephiroth doing in the basement for so long?'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'Maybe he was looking for her address?'_

_'- - - - -'_

_''Hmmm...maybe everything will make sense when I finally meet her.'_

_'I'm going to see a real female Cetra. Wow, I can't wait!'_

'_Oh...now that is a thought...'_

_'I won't be expected to say or do anything will I...?'_

_'Will I.?'_

_'I don't know any proper Cetran etiquette or anything, and Sephiroth thinks so highly of his Mother... What happens if I do or say something stupid and I end up offending Sephiroth's Mother?...I'd feel so ashamed...and I wouldn't know what to do if she ended up hating me...she may even think I'm not good enough for her son.. '_

_'After all I am half Cetra, and I...'_

_'Oh no...I'm making myself worry...and I..I...can't let my own insecurities weigh me down...'_

_'I need to do this...I have to...'_

_'Because I promised Sephiroth, and I will meet his mother, no matter what.'_

_'But maybe I should ask him for some advice...just in case.'_

_"Um Seph...?"_

The swordsman turned his eyes in her direction, silently waiting for her to continue as they walked on. It amused the flowergirl how the swordsman did not even bat an eye at the endearing nickname, a name that only a few weeks ago he had once loathed but now easily accepted. It gave her a odd sense of glee that she was the only person that Sephiroth had quite possibly allowed to call him something other than 'The Great General Sephiroth'.

"Um when I go to see your Mother, do I need to do anything?"

The swordsman's steps suddenly stopped.

_'Aeris...she has unknowingly chosen death...by my hand...and not the planet's.'_

Despite the black guilt that had caged the swordsman's mind from telling Aeris of the horror which was lurking in the reactor, there was still a glimmer of happiness...of childish delight that he had scarcely felt throughout his life. Aeris was coming with him willingly...to the reunion...to see his Mother...She would be waiting...She would be safe as he cleansed the Planet of all its impurities...and returned it to its original glory...a Neo Promised Land crafted by his own two hands.

He was honour bound to help Aeris meet his Mother...after all...she had _**promised him.**_

_'She will see Mother...she will join the reunion...All I need now is to take her up North to the reactor...end her life swiftly and send her into the lifestream with me to-'_

"Um Seph?"

The warrior was startled out of his dark planning by his partner's voice and befuddled expression. He didn't say anything out loud, did he? From the look on her face, he wasn't so sure.

"Um...when I go to see your mother," Aeris asked softly, looking uncharacteristically sombre, her eyes dark and her lips down turned.

"Do I need to do anything..?"

"Do anything?" Sephiroth questioned warily, his pupils narrowing in question. "What do you mean?"

_'She hasn't worked it out yet...has she?'_

"Yeah, you know, like buy her a present or something? I don't know your Mother, so would she consider me rude if I did not get her anything. Does she like flowers...or chocolates or mebbe-"

The words slipped from the girl's parted lips as she gaped at the swordsman in surprise.

Sephiroth once more..

Was laughing...

He was laughing again!

'Has he been taking happy drugs? That's a third time that I have seen him laugh so freely today!' Aeris thought in a mixture of amusement and concern.

"So that's a no, I was just curious," the brunette said with a mild grin on her face. Seeing Sephiroth in hysterics was such a fascinating sight even if she was confused as to why he was actually laughing. It made him look so young, so handsome...and above all else...he looked human. Not a God, or a deity, but a man, realising the true mirth of life. Aeris only wished what specific thing she said or did to make him laugh so much, because then she would try and bring up the same conversation again if only to see him laugh again so openly.

"No...you do not need to bring anything," Sephiroth chuckled softly, shaking his head to the side in amusement as he heaved a sigh of relief. _'...For a second I thought she realised my intentions...'_

"I just remembered something." The swordsman mysteriously added, a strange look smiling within his eyes. It was kinda, cute.

"And what is that?" Aeris asked unsurely.

Realising the simplicity of his words, the swordsman elaborated further. "Your curative skills back in the Mansion. Have you ever used them like that before?"

The brunette had to pause to remember, "Only once," Aeris admitted whilst scratching the side of her head. " But it was a long time ago and I can't really recall how it happened."

"I see.." Sephiroth replied curtly, as his eyes narrowed, but other than that his face remained still of emotion.

The conversation dwindled to nothing, but other than that, the walk was enjoyable. Although Aeris did not wish to admit it, she was really, really tired. It was getting quite dark too, and Aeris wondered how they would be getting back through the mountains when it was pitch black.

'Maybe we will be staying for a night at Seph's Mum's house.' The brunette mused to herself as she walked with Sephiroth side by side over rocks and steep paths. 'Yeah...that's must be what Seph has decided.'

xxx

**Nibel Reactor.**

The hues of darkness had bled into the rose tinted sky, dusting the hills in duskier layers of mauve and silver. Their walk had ended. And Aeris and Sephiroth had finally reached their destination. There could be no turning back now. Fate had lead them both down a path that could not be changed; that could not be altered. Sephiroth knew his mission had finished the moment he stepped foot in Midgar, and freed his mother's body from the filthy hands of Shinra. He knew that he had to return to his Mother; to cast off the weak, useless shell of his body and return his consciousness back through the lifestream and to their place of waiting; the reunion and the eventual cleansing.

_'It feels so strange to standing at the entrance of what symbolises both my death and rebirth on this planet.'_

His mint tinted gaze followed the countless steps to a portal which concealed a lifetime of secrets.

_'And only a door separates me from my destiny...'_

The swordsman turned to the side to gaze at his companion. "Are you ready?"

His lips twitched slightly, revealing a strange secret smile, that appeared almost bittersweet.

Aeris had never seen that smile on Sephiroth's face before.

She could only wonder what it meant, and why she could feel herself making her own nervous smile in return.

Aeris nodded shyly, and followed the swordsman up the metal staircase and straight into the reactor.

xxx

**The Flowergirl's POV.**

As it was to be expected, the brunette had never been inside a reactor before, so it didn't come as a surprise to her companion when Aeris suddenly dropped to the floor, quite literally gagging at the disgusting scent of raw mako in the air.

"It is unpleasant, is it not?" The swordsman said humourlessly, as he flicked his bangs out of his vision. After countless years of having the green poison injected into his veins, his body had built up enough of a tolerance so that the mako did not affect him at all.

"It reeks!" The brunette moaned, as she shook her head in disgust while her companion appeared totally unfazed. The smell of concentrated mako filled her lungs, thick, bitter and undeniably repulsive. The scent of rotting death mixed with the saccharine sweetness of life. The two complemented each other as well as a sweet smelling dinner besides an overflowing toilet. Aeris desperately fought the urge to barf.

Pinching her nose in a futile attempt to reduce the atrocious stench, the brunette tried to focus her attentions elsewhere other than on the awful smell.

She gazed around at the limitless rails, and coils, and wires and other unfathomable mechanical things trailing up over the walls and floors in a mixture of confusion and discomfort.

What made the situation worse that she could hear voices in her head.

The planet...

The lifestream...

And so many other things...

She knew that if she concentrated harder, she would be able to hear the foreign whispers of thousands of ancient tongues coasting through her mind, humming from one heartbeat to the another; a sonata of the planet. It was kinda giving her a headache.

"Ugh...Seph is your mother really here...why would she want to be in such a horribly stinky, ugly place?"

The swordsman did not reply to the brunette's complaints and instead made his way to the left corner of the room, before proceeding down the ladder to the platform below, pausing only for a second for the brunette to follow him.

The sound of liquidised mako roared beneath them as the pair moved down the narrow rung ladder. When the pair finally planted their booted feet on the lower level, Aeris gaped around from her new angle of observation. She was standing on a narrow metal pathway, void of any protective barriers. Peering over the rail-less platform, the brunette peered down into the vast depths of green mist and swallowed awkwardly. It scared her to think that the path was all that was keeping her from falling down in the river of mako which swirled far below her feet.

'Wow...there seems to be no bottom to this...gods... it so wouldn't be funny if someone fell down there...' the brunette mused to herself, her eyebrows furrowing at the disturbing thought. She was beginning to feel a little dizzy and she had to flit her eyes away from the never-ending depths lest loose herself in vertigo.

"Hey Seph...I don't really like this place," Aeris said, as she turned around to find her silver haired companion at least ten feet behind her, staring at her with a exceptionally stern expression on his face.

It was somewhat unnerving.

If not a little disturbing

"Hey! What is it Seph?" Aeris asked softly, as she tilted her head to the side,

The swordsman did not answer.

Now she was getting worried.

"Seph? What's wrong?"

**The sinner's POV**

She looked so innocent...so utterly oblivious of what was going to happen...at what he was about to do.

It was sickening...

And painful.

To look at such innocence and know that her light would soon fade.

His chest tightened imperceptibly. All the pain in his mind, masked behind his calm and icy facade.

He could hear his mother's voice in his mind clearly now. From the depths of the lifestream. He could hear her call.

_'Now is the time...'_

"Now is the time," the swordsman murmured to himself, as his eyes remained fixated on the beautiful brunette standing opposite him.

_'Yes...now...'_

_'I will make it clean...'_

Aeris was still blinking at him in bemusement. Her eyes were brightly lit. The same shade of lifestream that gurgled down below. The same lifestream that he was going to throw her lifeless body into.

_'I will make it painless...'_

Sephiroth continued to stare at her, capturing the moment to memory. He wanted to remember everything. The way she cradled her new claret cardigan around her shoulders. The way she stood in that pale pink dress, and the large awkward boots. Her long, wild chestnut locks, barely restrained by a single pink ribbon. Her soft pink lips...and her eyes.

_'Those eyes...They hold so much life...'_

_'How can I kill her with those eyes staring at me with so much light...with so much hope?'_

_Is this...is this what guilt feels like?_

His left hand faltered, so itchingly close to Masamune...

So close...

And yet his mind...his being felt like it was miles apart.

_'I...I...cannot do this...I cannot do this with those eyes looking at me...'_

Her innocence doll like face, staring at him with so much warmth.

There was only one way he could do this.

"Aeris...Close your eyes."

"Huh?" The brunette looked overly surprised at the question. "Why?"

He felt his heart bleed at the girl's lack of awareness. It was far too painful to bear.

"Just do it Aeris." he said quietly, silently pleading for the girl's consent.

If Aeris heard the strain in the swordsman's voice, she did not answer.

"Um alright?" she asked warily, obliging to Sephiroth's request. "Is this alright?" she asked clenching her eyes shut, while throwing her left hand over her blinded vision, while her right held her staff carefully at her side.

The swordsman did not answer the brunette's question.

"Eh Seph?" The brunette asked, as her left eye tried to peak through her hands.

"Do not open them Aeris."

"Why...is it a surprise?" she asked so softly...so playfully as she moved her hands back into position.

The swordsman bit his lip, tasting the familiar copper tang of blood on his tongue. Now with her eyes closed, the brunette had made his burdensome task so much harder to bear. For without a doubt, Aeris looked very much like a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

"Yes...a _surprise_..." he murmured weakly, as Masamune was silently drawn from its sheath.

Her cheeky grin was her only response to his softly spoken words.

Her happiness only made his pain and guilt more harder to bear.

His steps were silent as the grave as he crossed the distance between them, stopping only when he was but a few feet away.

His grip tightened on Masamune, feeling the quiet creak of leather in his palm; and for the first time in his life, Sephiroth stared down at his sword in pure, undisguised disgust.

And Aeris was oblivious to it all.

She appeared so carefree...so trusting...unaware of the betrayal in his very hands...

His decision was on a knife edge...

It came back to his one choice.

_'Do I kill her...'_

_'Or do I let her live...'_

_'She did promise...'_

His eyes narrowed as he came to his decision.

'_I'm doing this for her...'_

'_...it is the only way..'_

Time passed as Masamune sung through the air...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Heh. Part 1 is done and dusted. Part 2 is more or less finished. I'm only cleaning it up because I made many major changes to its ending. Lets just say it gets rather dark and emotional for a certain Cetra and may come to a surprise for some of you. Heh...all in all I liked this chapter. I love expressing the pain and conflict of emotion into words...**

**Heh...One of my friends tried to force me to update this chapter on Valentine's day just because of this idea.**

_Seph: Happy Valentine's day Aeris! My gift to you is death. ._

_Aer: Huh? WTF? 0.0"!_

**That amusing thought is kinda the reason why this chapter was divided into two parts cos I wanted to update on the 14th Feb lol. Is it me, or does that Seph roleplay really remind you of FFX's Seymour. lol.**

**Anywho...**

**The next section is really short though...but works as the final conclusion to this fic and should be out soon as long as my computer doesn't go AWOL on me.**

**Ahem.**

**I know I don't usually do this, but there is this story that I would like you guys to read...if you don't mind. Essentially, it is a splice of FFX and FFVII but what makes it so spectacular is how this certain author has managed to integrate to totally different worlds and make wonderful connections between them two. Not only that, there are references of Dirge Of Cerberus, and Sephiroth is wonderfully characterised. Although it isn't A/S, there is a wonderful chapter of dialogue between the two that made me laugh quite freely. If you love a dark, delicious, sinister Sephy that possesses a rather warped sense of humour, then you would have to be a ninny to pass this fic up! I just can't believe why so many ppl have not read it. **

**The author's penname is **Ranea **and the fic is called **Fayth and Fallen Angels. **Please try it you guys. It really is a good fic!**

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! AS MUCH AS I LIKE WRITING FIFTY PAGES OF AER/SEPH GOODNESS, I LIKE IT EVEN MORE WHEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS ABOUT THIS FIC! SO PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?

**Lol.**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**Any questions? Comments?**

**You can email me. Just click on my pen-name at the top of the page and you'll be directed to my email address.**


	58. Part 2 of 2 Death is the Road to Awe

**To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story**

**13814 words**

**33 pages**

**Chapter 57- Part 2 of 2**

**The Final Chapter! **

**In the end ...Death is the Road to Awe...**

**Disclaimer**.

**Nope! I don't own Final Fantasy 7...but I do own a copy of the official limited edition FF7 Advent Children film...does that count? :)**

**Author's Notes**

**WHOA! Over a thousand reviews! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou! You've just made me one of the most happiest gals in the world! -Aer-seph4eva beams brightly- I hope you guys have had a really nice Easter! Mine was a little uneventful, but I'm not complaining! It's the main reason why I was able to upload this story in April instead of May! Lol**

**But ahem...**

**Aren't you guys shocked that I have completed the 'final chapter'. The FINAL CHAPTER? I really can't believe it myself! I have been working on this fic for over 4 years...Sometimes without a break or a wink of sleep... and then other times, I simply let the months coast by...and end up being drowned by a list of emails questioning whether I have died and moved on over to the next plain!**

**LOL. **

**Um yeah, this chapter was meant to be much shorter, however I simply got carried away. lol. Come on, you cannot skimp on an awaited finale...eh?**

**Hmm, as for my musical muse for this chappie, I have got no specific one this time. I have been listening from the soundtrack of Inuyasha ( most especially Kikyo's theme and practically every other mournful ballad in the series. lol) , Kingdom Hearts 2 ( Passion/Sanctuary- After the Battle/Orchestral are both real gorgeous and inspirational themes), The soundtracks from 'The Last Samurai' (That cherry blossom scene 'They are all perfect', really does me in) , 'Princess Mononoke' (Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful!) 'Spirited Away' (I love Haku's dragon theme), 'Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon' (So tearful and romantic) , 'Schindler's List' (That music can give you nightmares!) , 'Evanescence' (Nearly everybody's favourite. I bet 1 in 5 fanfics are written with them as their muse. lol), 'Escaflowne' (btw a 'Shadow of doubt', 'Arcadia', and 'Blaze'- Folken's death theme are so heart-wrenching), Sting's famed 'Desert Rose' (Not a lot of ppl know of it, but it is beautiful). Not to forget, 'House of Flying Daggers' (That ending in the snow...and the ending song 'Lovers'...'Your voice still echoes in my heart...' So tragic. So wonderful) , 'FF7/8/9/10' (No need to comment on their splendour!), FF7AC (Choral and Divinity all the way!), FF7 Dirge of Cerberus (Not as good as I expected for a FF but Gackt's music is just fine), Interview with the Vampire (Lestat's Tarantella is simply perfect if you want to create a psychotic Sephy mood) **

**...heh, I could go on forever with the music I like...(Aer-seph pauses to look back at this paragraph...) oh yeah, I just did... lol..**

**Anywho...**

**I still can't believe how 'scared' some of you are as to what will happen to Aeris. I've even been given death threats to prevent me from killing her! (I kinda find that ironic since Sephiroth ****was**** the one to kill Aeris in the game. lol.) **

**And besides, do you guys really think I am so evil, that I could kill off the famously cute and courageous heroine of my story?**

**'- - - - - '**

**-Birds chipper quietly in the distance-**

**...Okay fine. I admit it! I can be rather evil at times, so I can understand how some of you are uncertain as to what will happen to Aeris'. Hmmm, will Seph kill her? Or not... Or maybe... Aeris will kill Seph? -cackles- now that would be a shocking twist! lol...**

**-coughs-**

**Ahem...**

**Lets just say that whatever happens in this finale...it ain't gonna be pretty. So if you are a true softy for painfully sad, and or traumatic endings, I would recommend a tissue or two... or maybe three! lol. Its always good to keep a spare on you.**

**Oh and since I am on the subject, I also recommend listening to some rather dark melancholy/tragedy music while reading this chappie. I know that I have a cried a bit while writing this to the music of Arcadia from Escaflowne. It sounds very classical/choral/orchestral, if you would like to know. If any of you have seen Escaflowne, the music is from the scene when Folken reveals his black wings for the first time in the destroyed Fanelia. So if any of you guys have seen that episode, you must know how the music is so emotionally destructive, especially when you listen to the beautiful climaxes of crescendo clashing against the soft, gentle pianissimo of the piano and strings. That piece truly animates the themes of 'death', 'sacrifice', and 'self destruction' inside anyone's head. But ah, for you guys who have not listened or even watched the anime series of Escaflowne before, and would still like to listen to that gorgeously beautiful Escaflowne themes, feel free to email me and I'll send some samples to you. Believe me, I think Yoko Kanno's work is wonderful, and if anything, it helped me establish this final scene with a phenomenal amount of intensity...**

**Oh btw. There is a little bit of violence (its kinda graphic to be brutally honest), not to mention a lot of emotional trauma. Heh, I wouldn't recommend reading this if you're having a really dark and depressing day. This chappie is wickedly insane! Even by my standards! lol**

**But um...yeah, enough about such ranting irrelevancies... you guys are more interested in what is going to happen in this fic rather than listening to my ramblings...**

**I guess you're all thinking whether or not I'll let Aeris live. **

**So lets find out now...**

**He heh he...**

**On with the fic!**

xxx

_**"Aeris...Close your eyes."**_

_"...Why?"_

_**"Just do it Aeris."**_

_"Is this alright?"_

_**"Do not open them Aeris."**_

_"Why…?"_

_"...is it a surprise?" _

_**"...Yes...a surprise..." **_

xxx

Time passed as Masamune sung through the air...

With the speed and poise of a deadly silver viper...

Darting towards its victim...

Getting closer...

and closer...

and **closer**...

Till it was but a mere baby's breath away...

From penetrating the soft, delicate flesh..

Of its chosen...

The swordsman's eyes narrowed.

His breath lessened.

His grip tightened.

He was almost there...

Just one more nudge.

Just one simple... jerk of his wrist..

And then it would be all over...

'- - - -'

It would be so _easy_...

So effortless...

All he had to do..

Was move Masamune a bit more forward...

Just a _little _more...into her neck..

And then...

Aeris would be _his_...

For all time...

_'Mine. Not Shinra...or anyone else..'_

**"- - - - - "**

The swordsman would never let himself forget this memory...

**"- - - - - "**

He was going to give Aeris her first divine gift...

A gift that only his chosen could have...

That only a _God_ could give...

_**Eternity...**_

**"- - - - - "**

The swordsman closed his eyes..

He could already see the fated action within his mind...

The revolting shade of red that would soon splash across his vision...

The sickeningly familiar colour that would trickle down his sinful blade...

Her blood dripping down her parted lips...

Staining her chin...

Then silence...

The...

Perfect...

Silence...

That would welcome them both...

"- - - - -"

Mako eyes snapped open.

Sephiroth was ready...

He was ready to see the girl's crimson fate.

But then...

Something happened...

Something rather unexpected.

Something that neither Masamune, nor its master came to suspect...

**"- - - - - "**

The silver haired swordsman had been ready to see crimson death...

To see that filthy shade of red across his silver blade...

**"- - - - - "**

However...

Crimson blood was not the colour that greeted him.

No...

Instead...

A colour so pure...

So fresh with life...and beauty.

Was blinding his vision.

Green...

_**Pure green...**_

"Aeris...'

Her eyes...

Those warm green orbs...

Eyes which were **not**meant to be seen...

Eyes which he did not want to see!

Were now staring at him with so much innocence...

With so much hope and light...

_'Aeris...'_

_'She...'_

_"She has opened her eyes...'_

_'Why...__**why**__ did she have to __**open**__ her eyes?_'

The two shades of green clashed.

And Aeris' staff clattered to the ground.

"!"

Aeris stared at the Masamune angled at her throat; gazing blankly at her reflection across the cold surface... Then slowly, her wide innocent eyes slowly glided past the weapon...and centred upon its owner.

"Um...Sephiroth...Ah...w-what are you doing?"

The girl's voice was timid; hesitant, if not a little strained in amusement. Her eyes kept on darting from her silver haired companion, then back to the sword that was held in his hands. All the while, the brunette's mind desperately tried to grasp on to an idea...any _**idea**_ which could justify why her _magnanimous_ companion would be pointing his prized blade against her delicate throat. Aeris knew there had to be a logical reason...like there was a rather unsightly pimple on her chin that Sephiroth wanted to slice away...? Or maybe he was just going to give her bangs a _little _trim, since they were getting awfully long...! There had to be a logical reason as to why Sephiroth had pointed the extremely sharp tip of Masamune in front of her neck...right?

_'Right?'_

"Ah..um Sephiroth, what are you doing?" The brunette repeated with a little more force; keeping both her eyes set on the ice white blade, that was so startlingly close to the blue veins thumping across the lower column of her neck. Aeris simply could not make any understanding of it at all! Her brain was at a total blank at what to do, or what to say. It was just so unexpected... so sudden. Her companion, her friend, her lov-... had his sword up against her throat...!

_'But what...is he...why is he...?'_

Answers and ideas of the most deepest, and most unwelcome darkness began to take shape inside the brunette's tortured mind.

_The silent seconds trickled by slowly..._

_As they listened to each other's heavy breathing..._

_Simply waiting..._

_Waiting for the pseudo-calm to pass._

_But as the seconds passed into minutes..._

_Aeris soon realised that there was so only much silence that a woman in her position could stand._

"- - - - "

She wanted to be angry, she really did! However the brunette's mind was too frozen to even utter a single word of indignation. She was in too much shock to understand why or even what was going on! Aeris was vaguely aware that having a rather alarmingly sharp weapon set against her throat could be considered a little dangerous, if not _immensely_ rude. The brunette's eyes narrowed in confusion. She had absolutely no idea as to what game her silver haired companion was playing; but all Aeris knew, is that she did not like it one bit.

"Sephiroth! What is the matter with you!"

**'- - - - - '**

"Why are you doing this Sephiroth?"

**'- - - - - '**

"Sephiroth, why won't you answer me?"

**'- - - - - '**

Aeris felt her composure crumble at the stillness in his vision. Her companion stared at her as if he was gazing into a fathomless place, found only in the hollow depths of the mind. It truly unnerved her.

"Sephiroth...?"

_And just like before, her companion did not answer._

_But that was not what truly worried the brunette._

_It was the fact that her companion's face was so expressionless...so...empty..._

_There was no twitch of his brow..._

_Nor any blink from his eye._

_His lips were still._

_And his green narrowed gaze unseeing._

_It was like staring into a mask of death._

'Is he hypnotised? Has he gone brain dead?' was Aeris' first thought, as her eyes gleamed with the beginning shades of unconcealed panic.

The brunette truly had no idea what to say...

All she knew...

Was that...

Something...was _disturbingly _wrong...

With her silver haired companion...

And that...

For some twisted reason...

He had his sword pointed at her throat as if she was his _**enemy**_...?

The clarity of the danger, was heightened by that sudden realisation.

But then, the brunette's worrying thoughts were soon broken, when she watched the swordsman blink after moments of countless silence.

The brunette stared blankly into his glowing orbs, the shade of frosted mint.

And it was there...

In his eyes...

Aeris noticed a colour...

A light...

An emotion...

Which spoke of...

_Sadness?_

_Pain...?_

_Guilt...?_

Or was it...

_Self-loathing?_

Aeris could not identify it exactly. But what she did know was that it was directed at her...and it looked far from pleasant. The brunette felt her own eyes tremble at the darkness coiled up within his icy depths. The answer to her question was written in his eyes...in an indistinct language that spoke of shadows, and ever reoccurring pain.

"Seph?" Aeris voiced nervously. The thought of simply stepping backwards from the blade never even occurred to her. Surprise had her rooted to the spot. She couldn't have moved even if she had wanted to. The proximity of Masamune to her exposed throat was still screaming alarm bells into her head...but that wasn't what caused her fear. No, it was the face which was staring at her so _calmly_...?

_'What the hell!'_

_'How can he stare at me like that when he has his freaking sword against my neck!'_

Aeris feared that if she were to blink right now, her entire vision would splatter into the colours of blood and silver. Her heart quickened to a painful rhythm. The waiting only made it all the more unbearable.

"Hey, come one Seph, this is _so __**not**_ funny," Aeris said carefully with a stern frown, trying to instil a slip of life into the swordsman's deadened gaze. "Just put your dumb sword away and tell me what's wrong with you!"

"Come on Seph, please put the sword down."

"Now.."

"Now!"

_**"Now!"**_

But the Masamune did not move from her throat, and the brunette could not hide the tiny spark of terror that had ignited in her wide eyed gaze.

But then, her nervous fear suddenly scattered away like paper confetti in the winds, when she saw his lips move, and heard his voice calmly answer her...

_"I can't..."_

The reactor walls had just become a hundred times colder...

_'W-what?'_

Aeris felt her knees buckle from an imaginary weight; her heart freezing into a useless lump of ice.

_'Did he...did he say what I think he said?'_

"Why can't you-" Aeris began uneasily, before stopping mid sentence when the dark swordsman's next words sent the girl's soul down a path of endless shadow.

"Aeris, you were meant to keep your eyes **closed**."

The brunette blinked slowly, silently mouthing his words in stunned silence.

_'Huh!'_

_'Uh...why would he...?'_

_'Why would he... want me to__** close my eyes**__...?'_

Aeris' mind was working far too slow to even understand the true implications of the swordsman's words. She didn't pick up any traces of humour in his voice. Nor did she hear any cryptic passing, or any hushed secret on his lips. His lusciously, dark enriching voice was bare of amusement. However, strangely enough, Aeris did recognise one emotion; one tone which seemed so startlingly out of place with the dark tension that was surrounding them both.

Sephiroth sounded disappointed. Blandly, _**disappointed**_.

_"Huh...?"_

_'Is this...?'_

_'Some twisted joke...?'_

_"- - - - -"_

_"He wanted me to close my eyes... when he has a sword in my face...?"_

_'And he is disappointed...?'_

_'But why...?'_

_'Why would Sephiroth be disappointed...that I opened my eyes!'_

_'- - - - -'_

_'Duh... that's obvious...'_

_'He didn't want me to see the sword...of course...'_

_'-- - - - '_

_'He didn't want me to see the sword?'_

_'But why...why did he not want me to see his sword...?'_

_'Why would he not want me to-'_

_'...unless...'_

_'I was not __**meant**__ to see it...'_

_"I was not meant to see it?"_

A surge of horrified disbelief flashed through the brunette's features, as the pieces fell swiftly into place.

_'Closed eyes...?'_

_**'His sword?'**_

_'My neck...?'_

_**'No joke...?'**_

_'Does...does that mean...?'_

_'- - - - - '_

_'He was really...?'_

Aeris didn't want to finish the thought, because she knew that if she did, her mind would drown into the first stages of insanity.

_'No, this can't be true...'_

_'He wouldn't!'_

_'He couldn't!'_

_'He didn't...!'_

_'But...'_

_**'You were meant to keep your eyes closed.'**_

_'...No...'_

_'He...did...he really did...'_

_'So... does this mean...that...that...?'_

_'If I did not open my eyes...would he really...would he have r-really...really?'_

The brunette was too emotionally choked up inside, to even move her mouth into the shape of her horror.

_'And did he not say that it was a surprise...?'_

_'Did he...?'_

_'Did he...was he... really try to...to...to...?'_

"No...no...it can't be...I don't wish to believe it...!"

Aeris' lips quivered, shaking the words in her mouth into incomprehensible gurgles of false laughter.

_And it was then..._

_In that moment._

_Aeris knew..._

_That for the second time _

_On this long journey that fate had given her._

_She was afraid..._

_Afraid of him._

_Afraid of Sephiroth._

_Of what he had done..._

_And..._

_Of what he could do...to her..._

The foreboding walls of the reactor and stench of raw mako had all but disappeared from the brunette's world. Now, all that remained were _his_ acid green eyes, and his deadly sword...

_**Masamune**_...

That single strip of metal which had dealt out so much death...that had taken so much life...

And yet...

Aeris did not fear the Masamune.

For the brunette realised that the sword was but a tool.

What she did fear most rightfully...

Was the swords' master...

Who had eyes the shade of the most unsettling green...

Reflecting the colours of darkness and power. Of ice and stillness...

The brunette needed to get away from those hypnotic, demon eyes...

She **had **to get away!

And so, as the brunette saw the sword _move_ towards her...

Aeris did what anyone would in her predicament.

She threw herself backwards...

Away from the range of Masamune.

Away from the glowing embers of green...

Away from the danger...

And the insanity...

However...

In that moment of horror...

Aeris did not realise...

That in Sephiroth's eyes..

By rejecting his gift..

Of _**eternity**_...

Aeris had lost every chance that she had of ever **living**..

The brunette's body crashed against the metal grating floor, as the deadly blade dashed past her vision; a spark of silver flashing before her very eyes.

_**-S-L-A-S-H-**_

Three shining copper strands of hair sailed across the air..

The brunette gaped at the lifeless strands of hair in mute horror, as they stayed air born for but a moment, before descending slowly towards their unfortunate fate into the deep mako depths below. Aeris had barely registered her fallen position, when the sharp shriek of steel striking across tarnished iron awoke her from her frozen spell.

Jumping in shock from the sudden noise, the brunette's gaze was riveted to the spot by the horrific realisation that was presented before her very eyes.

Sephiroth had tried to attack her...

Aeris could not believe this fate to be real...

_'This has to be a dream...'_

_'Or a nightmare...!'_

For in reality...Sephiroth...her friend, her saviour...her hero would never, **ever**, dare attempt to harm her.

_'But then...why...why did he point his sword at me...and why has he __**impaled**__ it in the place I just stood?'_

The brunette blinked.

But the sword was still there.

She blinked twice.

And Masamune gleamed right back at her.

_'No. I am just dreaming. None of this is real..'_

She pinched her arm; _hard_.

Once.

Twice.

_Three_ times.

But Aeris didn't wake up.

_'After all...you cannot wake up when you are __**not**__ dreaming...'_

The brunette's eyes dilated in horror.

_'...I'm not dreaming!'_

_'So that means...'_

_'Oh... God!'_

_'Seph almost...'_

Aeris' brain was on total meltdown. She could no longer think clearly. Her mind was a myriad of broken thoughts, unable to progress a single sentence in her head.

_'He nearly...'_

_'He tried to...'_

_'He did...'_

_'And I...'_

_'I could've...'_

_'I might have..'_

_'No...'_

_'He couldn't have...'_

_'...no..'_

_'But he did...'_

_'He really did...'_

_'And I would've...'_

'_**NO!'**_

The brunette's face turned chalk white with fright with that realisation. It choked her. She was surprised by her own stupidity that she never realised it sooner. She was insanely terrified. The acids in her stomach sloshed around her belly, and Aeris realised that she had the desperate urge to vomit.

'It took Aeris many tries to move her pale, chaffed lips, and when she did, she could barely find the strength inside of her to utter out a clear, single syllable.

"..You...you..." the brunette began, flitting her gaze between her fallen locks to Sephiroth's face, then towards the horrifyingly long Masamune which she could see in her direct line of vision.

That sword...which had just attacked her..

If Aeris was afraid before... now she was completely petrified out of her skin.

"You-.." The girl gulped, as unknown thoughts and feelings began to bubble and surface into the form of fresh, wet, tears. "T-t-tried to a-a-att-ack m-m-me?"

"- - - - -"

Aeris' body began to shake when the swordsman made no response. His body was still and silent as the grave.

"You did, d-didn't you!"

There was an unknown blankness in the swordsman's eyes. They were lifeless; almost empty.

"Y-you **actually **tried to hurt me then, didn't you!" Aeris exclaimed in confused disbelief, clutching her hands over her breast, in an attempt to control her frantic trembling.

His lack of a verbal reaction, only increased the brunette's inner fire.

"Was it a joke? Do you think that was funny you stupid idiot?" She screeched, as she waved her arms around in fury.

"Well I'm not laughing Seph!"

Tears were beginning to well at the bottom of her eyes.

"Tell me why you did that huh? Why did you just attack me!"

"How dare you remain silent? Tell me now!" Aeris all but growled as her anger and fear transformed into raging frustration.

"Tell me!"

The hand which still gripped the hilt of Masamune tightened suddenly, and Aeris watched with bated breath as the swordsman slowly eased the blade from the ground, before lowering it into a less threatening, albeit still dangerous stance between them. Sephiroth tilted his head to the side, concealing half of his face in shadows, and Aeris could not hide her trembling, as she waited for the silent swordsman to speak.

"I am doing all this for _you_ Aeris," he stated quietly, as his gaze softened in warmth and a splash of regret. "I am genuinely sorry...but this is the _only way_ for you to meet her."

Surprise was the only expression that existed on the brunette's face.

"Only way?" Aeris repeated warily. "What do you mean the only way to meet **her**? You mean your Mother?"

The brunette's anger was transforming into confusion.

The pieces were not adding up.

And it only added to the girl's frustration.

Her mouth sharpened into a stern frown. "But how would attacking me, be the only way to meet your Mother...?"

The brunette could not see the connection.

But then, a dark thought occurred to her, an utterly frightening one that Aeris couldn't dispel from her mind.

"Unless..." she gasped slowly, as her face drained of all colour.

A strange light flickered within the swordsman's eyes, and it was then that Aeris realised she had found the truth.

"S-she doesn't live on this mortal plain, does she?"

The brunette shook her head in dismay as everything started making sense.

"Your Mother is _**dead**_!" Aeris exclaimed incredulously, as she wrapped her hands around her torso, staring wide eyed at the man before her.

Aeris stared in disbelief at the pale haired warrior, as she felt more tears of betrayal trickle down her face. She made no attempt to stop them. She did not know how much more heartbreak she could take. And yet...the sadist within her wanted to know more...she wanted to know the _**truth... **_she wanted the answers...she wanted to know where, and why...how and when...she wanted to know everything even at the expense of her sanity.

The swordsman turned his head to the side, refusing to meet the girl's accusing gaze.

The brunette closed her eyes, trying to regulate her breathing. She wanted to expel her conscious from the madness in her head. She wanted her _**control**_ back. If she wanted to understand her companion's intentions, she knew she had to part away from her pain and anger. So when Aeris next reopened her eyes, despite the green shade remaining translucent and clouded with numerous tears, there was now a new and undeniable hardness to her gaze.

"And I guess there is only one way to meet the dead, isn't there?"

The brunette had pitched her voice to an eerily level of calmness.

"So you decided to kill me just then-"

The swordsman's head dipped lower, concealing his entire face from view.

" -so that I'll meet your Mother?"

Aeris scrunched her eyes shut in an attempt to tame her rising anger.

"You were going to take my life without me knowing?"

She knew it was a stupid question ask. His uneasy silence and unwelcome introversion confirmed her thoughts and fears. His pointed sword could already condemn him for his intended crime. And yet, Aeris craved to hear the truth spill from his lips, if only to hear his confession and the guilt that would be written in his words.

Sephiroth made no answer, but Aeris watched as the Masamune lost all forms of offence, hanging lifelessly from its master's fingers.

Then suddenly the swordsman's head rose slightly before swiftly dipping down.

It took Aeris a few moments to realise that the nodding action was a affirmation of the truth.

_'He...he just admitted to trying to kill me?'_

Aeris knew she had fallen into another realm of insanity.

The brunette felt a small measure of relief when she realised her companion was visually showing the weak signs of atonement. His hidden, almost shy like expression, which made him appear more boy than man. Dimly, Aeris realised his mannerisms had an uncannily resemblance to a child waiting punishment after being found with both hands caught in the cookie jar. Aeris mentally shook her head, quickly dispelling the unnerving thought. His silly boyish actions would not make her forgive him so easily. She still had her anger. She still had her distress. She still felt betrayed on a parallel of different ways.

If anything, his act of pseudo-innocence was tipping the brunette's temper over the edge.

She could feel all her pain and sadness, bubbling upwards, frothing with madness and uncertainty. An inferno of burning anguish. Her hands were fisted at their sides, stretching the white caps of her knuckles. Her pulse was increasing rapidly, rising higher and higher with the realisation of her companion's deceit. It made her sick to the stomach, and she knew that if she wasn't lying sprawled across the floor already, her legs would have long ago abandoned her.

She could not bottle her emotions any longer.

The calm exploded.

"So when were you going to grace me with this little bit of info?" Aeris snarled at him, her eyes glimmering with fresh new tears. " You weren't, were you? Did you not think that little bit of information was important?" She snapped sarcastically. "That it was _**unnecessary**_ for me to know, that if I was to visit your dead Mother, you'd have to _**kill me**_!?"

"- - - - -"

It was obvious that Sephiroth was trying his very best not to look at her; whether from guilt or disinterest, Aeris could not tell. The swordsman's head was turned to the side, his unnaturally long platinum bangs obscuring his eyes from her vision. But the idea that Sephiroth was even _trying_ to visually 'block' her out, only managed to mount onto the brunette's frustration, and cause her ire to rise even further.

Her eyes were flashing with untamed emotion, and yet the swordsman did not even rise towards her anger. "Why...no what the _**hell**_ is wrong with you! Why won't you say anything huh?"

"- - - - -"

"Don't just stand there you stupid prat!" she all but screeched, as she hauled herself off the floor, and rose to her _intimidating _height of five foot three against the Ex-General's impressive six foot three.

A muscle in the swordsman's right jaw flexed uneasily..

"Say something! What the hell were you thinking!"

Aeris wanted to see a reaction, any reaction which would prove that her words were sinking into the dark hearted swordsman's thick skull. She could barely stand to stare at the man in front of her. A man she thought she knew...someone who cared for her...who almost took her life..._someone who did not attempt to tell her what he was going to do! _That was what hurt her the most. The lack of faith and communication between them. The sheer audacity that he believed he had the right to think...let alone decide such a mortal decision for her!

The brunette inhaled a breath of courage.

"So that was your plan all along...?" Aeris said softly, in a voice wise beyond her age. She nodded her head, as if confirming her view to some unknown apparition. "It was, wasn't it?"

"- - - - - "

"You decided that you were not gonna tell me this fact?"

"- - - - - "

"You were going to just lop off my head and that would be that?"

"Yes," he whispered quietly. "That was my intention."

The tears were vastly flowing now. She couldn't stop them, even if she tried. The glorified image of her saviour had been shattered into pieces that were far beyond repair.

The words slipped past her lips before she even thought of them. "You stupid bastard!...You were just gonna...without telling me...without me knowing...you...who...who I thought was my friend? You who I care for...How...How could you…? How could you attempt something so bloody evil?" Aeris screamed, as sobs threatened to tear her voice apart. "I thought friends cared for another? They would never wish to kill one another!?"

"Tell me that this is all a joke Seph! Please! My sanity is on the line! Tell me that you did not try to kill me to send me to your dead mother!?"

The brunette tossed her head from side to side.

"How Seph, how could you do such a thing to me? Why would you want to hurt me this way? Why? Why oh Gods why!?"

Her words were a crescendo of passion, filling her voice with a raw intensity of anguish.

"You were gonna kill me so I can see your dead mother? Can you not see the _**wrongness**_ in that sentence alone?!" Aeris wept loudly, as she covered her face in her hands.

"- - - - - "

"What about my thoughts?! My feelings!?" The brunette stepped forwards with the power of her words, her anger and sadness empowering her with an unknown strength of her spirit. Aeris knew she was standing within the dangerous range of Masamune. But at that moment, Aeris did not care. Her fury and pain at the swordsman outweighed all her needs for self preservation. It burned deep inside her, nicking away at the last traces of sanity and common sense she had in her mind. She pressed her argument onwards.

"Did you not even consider I do not wish to die now!?" The energy rolled off her aura, turning the air around her into a static white. "That I did not deserve to know what was happening!"

"Do you even care what I think you selfish jerk!" Aeris all but screamed, glaring at the swordsman with all her might.

"- - - - - "

Then suddenly, like a fierce tigress, Aeris lunged at him.

She threw her left fist at his chest.

Then her right.

Then another.

And another...

Till she was pummelling his body with all her inner strength.

She wanted to beat some sense into his rigid frame.

She wanted him to feel the pain that she was going through.

But much more than that, she wanted him to understand why she was so angry...and why she was so sad...

The swordsman made no attempt to block even a single blow.

His face was blank and lifeless, staring into a realm of nothingness that only his eyes could see.

But despite his inaction.

Aeris' will to fight continued on.

"You stupid, stupid bastard!" Aeris cried, emphasising her pain with a firm blow after each word. "Did you think my life can be so easily thrown away!"

Immeasurable amounts of tears were streaking down the brunette's face.

"Did you think I would let you get away with this?"

The brunette's body was shuddering. Her mind was being consumed by the lunatic feelings that were plaguing her heart and eating away at her weary soul. Aeris' punches were getting slower and weaker after each and every strike.

"Just look at me and tell me, did you even think that!" Aeris cried out in pure misery, clenching her small white fist over the thick lapels of his coat. "Did you ever stop to think of my feelings?"

"Did you!?!"

Aeris sighed deeply. She was getting so tired...of the pain...of the sadness and his silence. Her emotional toil had all but drained her. She was losing her will to fight anymore. It felt like all light had left her. But she did not want to give up. She just couldn't.

_But..._

_It was so hard..._

The brunette's soul was in desperate need of warmth and love, and so her body and heart sought the comfort in the only way it could. Aeris threw her arms around Sephiroth...letting her body collapse against the man who had caused her so much pain and misery. She wept and cried, pressing her childlike face against his bare chest. Her hands clutched at the back of his black coat, twisting and wrenching the material after each heart wrenched sob.

_She wanted to let go of her sadness..._

_She just wanted it to end.._

_The madness..._

_The danger..._

_She wanted to forget it all..._

_She wanted everything to be like it was before..._

And so the brunette closed her eyes, praying for this nightmare to end.

Aeris concentrated on listening to the mundane actions of her own breathing. Each exhalation of air. Each inhalation of breath.

She listened to her heart beat...

She thought of nothing more than the banal rhythm of her heart thumping against his, letting herself be drawn into its methodical tempo.

It was life in its simplest form.

She let her lashes flutter in lugubrious acceptance, and then slowly, the brunette's pulse began to fall back into a natural state of calm...

However...

As Aeris' heart slowed...

The swordsman's began to quicken..

It was an uneven staccato of sound, palpitating beneath her right cheek.

Getting stronger..

And louder...

And faster...

Aeris felt a nervous trail goose-bumps trail across her pale flesh, as she listened to each nervous beat.

Each constricted breath...

And then Aeris began to notice another startling find..

Sephiroth was shoulders were shaking.

Rather _violently_!

She could feel each rigid muscle, shuddering against her tightly clenched palms. His thighs and chest; across his arms and hands, Aeris felt each vibration as if they were connected to the nerves in her own body.

The swordsman's bodily actions bewildered the brunette, and Aeris was alarmed with herself, when her mind's first thought was to worry for the well being of the silver haired swordsman, despite everything that had happened, just moments before.

_'Am I losing my mind...?'_

_'Or is Seph losing his?'_

Whilst keeping her head pressed downwards, and face unseen beneath her mass of chocolate locks, Aeris carefully raised her wide eyes upwards; only pausing once to stare at the swordsman's rather prominent Adam's apple, that was bobbing in sync with the straining pulse above his clavicle, before meeting the dull green eyes shadowed by bangs of silver.

"Sephiroth?" Aeris voiced softly, unable to think of anything more to say which would lessen the sanity of the situation.

But in the end, Aeris did not need to say any more, because the swordsman opened had his white stained lips to speak.

"You promised me that you would see Mother." His voice was faint and unsteady, wavering with barely restrained emotion. "You _promised_." He repeated in a whisper.

Aeris blinked in slow motion, until the words slowly registered in her brain.

And then she reacted.

"What!?" Aeris exclaimed, reeling back from the swordsman as if she had been hit. "I _**promised**_!?"

The brunette had a minor flashback of a certain conversation in Shinra Mansion.

xxx

_**"Aeris. I will give you a choice..."**_

_"What? Really? You'll go down with me to the basement then?"_

_**"Yes, I'll let you play this inane game, but only on one condition."**_

_"What condition?"_

_**"You will come with me when I visit my Mother...tonight."**_

_"Tonight?"_

_"Alright. I'll come with you to see your mother tonight."_

_**"You have to promise."**_

_"Huh...but why do I have to promise?"_

_"Ugh...fine. I promise. I promise that I will go and see your mother tonight."_

_**"I see.. then it has been settled."**_

xxx

"No...That's not possible!" Aeris gasped in horror, as she threw her hands to her lips in surprise. "I didn't know...you didn't tell me...Had I've known, I wouldn't have...I would never.."

Aeris shook her head, staring at the swordsman in disbelief.

"I don't know what you are thinking now Seph, but stop it right now!" Aeris cried out in desperation, taking one step back, followed swiftly by another. "You're scaring me...no...I'm beyond scared now Seph...what...no...who are you?...Who is this stranger standing in front of me? You are not the Sephiroth I know. The Sephiroth I know would never do this!"

"You _**promised me**_ that you would meet my Mother." He stated in a deadpan tone, leaving no room for argument.

Anger ignited within the brunette's green eyed gaze. "I promised to meet your mother, yes, but I do not remember promising that I would **die **to see her!" She all but screeched. "You failed to tell me that little bit of info Seph!"

The swordsman's only response was a blink, although his face appeared a little more paler than usual.

The brunette's hands were clenched at her sides, as she tried to rescue her crumbling composure. "...I don't want to die Seph." Aeris cried, trying desperately to continue her cohesive argument. "Did you not even consider that I do not want to die?"

An expression flashed across the swordsman's face, that appeared almost sympathetic? But the look disappeared far too quickly for the brunette to see clearly.

"It is the only way for you to see Mother." He replied blandly.

He was repeating the same old words over and over.

_'Doesn't he understand?'_

_'Was he even listening to a word I just said?'_

Aeris knew her eyes were overflowing with tears again, and a dismal part of her was surprised that she still had enough water in her body after all the crying she had managed before. And then the brunette's gaze narrowed in understanding, and an uncharacteristically dark smile spread across the girl's lips.

_'I know what'll make him listen. I'll make him understand...'_

"If the only way for me to meet your mother is through death Sephiroth, then I never want to meet her! Not in this lifetime and certainly not in the next!" She exclaimed fiercely.

An unwelcome chillness shifted inside the reactor's walls...

To say the swordsman was surprised by the brunette's affirmation would be the greatest understatement of the year. To put it bluntly, Sephiroth looked positively horrified. If it was any other time, Aeris could have considered his face appeared almost comical...if the situation wasn't so tragic. But the look did not last for long. A cold shadow then quickly settled across the swordsman's features, but it was clear that Sephiroth had been affected by her words.

"Aeris, what did you say?" His voice was unguarded and open with confusion.

"You heard me," Aeris said calmly, not knowing why she was goading a swordsman who had just tried to kill her. It was pure suicide at its best, but she couldn't keep herself from adding. "Or has the mako in your blood made you _deaf_ as well as immorally stupid?"

His silver brows leapt up into his hair, his face visibly flinching by the girl's sudden change in personality.

"But you _**promised**_, you-" the swordsman began in bafflement, stunned by the brunette's behaviour.

"Then I'm _**breaking**_ my _**promise**_ now!" Aeris interrupted firmly.

"But...you can't turn away from your fate Aeris. You are a Cetra and-" Sephiroth said in defence, stumbling over his words as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You have to-"

The brunette planted her hands on her hips. "Have to what! I don't have to do anything I don't want to! Just because I have Cetra blood running through my veins, it does not dictate the path that I walk! Nor does it give you the right to kill me off for your crazy family _Reunion_!"

The brunette shook her head as she tried a different approach. " What would you do if your _'best friend' _tried to kill you without first telling you why? Could you just easily brush it off so easily? Could you accept dying for a cause or reason that you know nothing about!"

A dangerous glint gleamed within his mako eyes. It exposed a hidden threat.

"Why are you staring at me, as if you cannot understand? This is pure madness Seph!" Aeris shouted. "Yes that's what it is. It's _**madness**_! It's _unnatural_! You were going to kill me to see your _**dead**_ _**Mother**_? Death should never be used as a tool for your own selfish wishes. It's is just sick, and wrong and...I...I... No! Don't come near me!"

The swordsman's hand was reaching out towards her and Aeris instinctively recoiled backwards.

"Get away from me...Stay away!"

This time, the swordsman did stop.

The divide between them was impenetrable.

"Sephiroth. I don't know what to do...or to think..." The brunette said hopelessly, as she ran her hands through her bedraggled hair. Her voice was slipping into hysterics but she needed to maintain control. She just had to!

" I don't know you anymore...and now I know what your intentions are... I don't think I ever did..."

The brunette shook her head, refusing to look into the swordsman's mako tinted gaze.

And then Aeris continued on. "And Sephiroth... you may call me selfish..." she said, pausing for a moment to inhale a breath of courage. " _But I do not wish to __**die**__ today. _Not now. Not like this...and not by you..._never_ by you.."

The brunette rubbed her fingers across her wet cheeks and lashes, trying to choke down the rest of her tears so that she could finish her words.

"I think I should go..." Aeris said weakly, although the words rang clearly within the silence of the Mako reactor. " Goodbye Seph...I hope your _**Promised Land **_is as wonderful as you described it, and I hope you and your mother are happy there, because I won't be going!"

And with that, Aeris turned around and ran across the platform, heading straight towards the reactor's main entrance.

xxx

_He did not want their final moments on the Planet to be like this. He did not anticipate it to go like this. His plans before was to kill her or to leave her. Not for her to __**leave**__**him**__! To defy and __**reject**__**him**__!_

It happened in slow motion. He gazed through his silver tinted lashes; unblinking, simply watching. He heard her words, her foul, sinful words spill from her mouth...and then he heard his own...His weak...pitiful pleas... his silent protests that went unnoticed ... It was like he had been hit by a stunning spell. He was immobile; a puppet with no will, and could only watch as Aeris turned her back towards him and ran away from him...

His eyes flashed dangerously.

_Madness_ clouded his vision.

Aeris is leaving..?

The last female Cetra...

_His_ last Cetra.

Was leaving him...

Rejecting his gift.

Rejecting him...

She couldn't...

He couldn't let her get away with this!

She couldn't leave him so easily!

"But you _**promised**_..." he whispered to himself. "You _**promised**_ me that you would see _**Mother**_."

_**"If the only way for me to meet your mother is through death Sephiroth, then I never want to meet her! Not in this lifetime and certainly not in the next!"**_

The invisible bonds holding him prisoner to his emotions, snapped. The swordsman sprinted across the platform, and lunged at the girl, seconds before her foot even reached the first bottom rung of the ladder. He possessively wrapped his left arm around her torso, and hauled the brunette backwards, making the girl cry out as her back crashed painfully against the swordsman's chest. Aeris thrashed and screeched, as she tried to rip herself out of his iron grip. But it was no use. Sephiroth easily overpowered the defenceless flower-girl.

However Aeris refused to give up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she shouted, as she struggled violently. Kicking and hitting. Slapping and punching. Anything to be free.

But the swordsman was having none of it.

"You _promised_!" Sephiroth screamed savagely, as he tightened his grip around her. "You _promised_ me, damn you wench!" He thundered, getting angrier as the girl's wails increased in volume.

The brunette continued to fight on, even thought she was on the urge of hyperventilating. " Let me go Sephiroth! Let me go!"

"Never!" The swordsman snorted loudly against her ear, and tightened his grip even more, eliciting a sharp scream from the brunette's throat.

"You will not _leave_ me Aeris!" Sephiroth did not even attempt to hide the desperation in his voice. "I _won't_ let you go!"

The brunette's eyes widened in horror.

Sephiroth had completely snapped. He was a villain. Aeris was the victim. This was not the Sephiroth she knew. This Sephiroth had totally lost his mind.

"No! NO! Stop it Seph! Let me go! You're _hurting_ me!" Aeris cried out, barely able to breathe. Her nails scratched against the arm that was tightly compressing her chest.

But Sephiroth was not listening.

He was oblivious to her cries.

He blocked out her words...

_'She tried to leave me. She tried to abandon me...She deserves this. All of this. '_

The mako in his gaze flared even brighter.

"This is all your fault Aeris! If you only kept your eyes closed! If you only listened to me! You would've been safe! But no! you had to be so typically difficult!" The swordsman raged, as he dragged the brunette back onto the rail-less platform, ignoring her thrashing arms and flaying feet. "You had to ruin everything! You had to complicate things that were meant to be so very simple! Why did you have to make my task so much harder Aeris? Why?"

Tears were blurring the girl's eyes.

"I can't breathe Seph," she rasped. "Let me go. Please let me go."

But the swordsman did not relent his argument. Instead, it increased in passion. "Do you think I wanted to do this to you? Do you think I want you to _**die**_?"

Aeris had stopped listening... Black spots were dancing in her vision.

"Please... I c-can't bre-a-th-e..."

But Sephiroth still continued on.

"You're making make my job so much more difficult Aeris! You know that if there was another way, I would have done it already! But there is _**no other way**_! And you-you can't possibly understand the pain I feel, nor the guilt; knowing that I have to be the one that will strip the life from your body...the one who will see your pure _Cetra_ _blood_ stain my blade and..."

The swordsman paused his shouts, realising the for the first time that the girl was having difficultly breathing.

The swordsman withdrew his arm instantly.

Aeris dropped to the ground, coughing and wheezing. But she had little time to compose herself because Sephiroth was upon her again, grasping the girl's shoulders and forcing her to look up at him.

"Aeris-" The swordsman began, as he thought of the next words to say.

'_Sephiroth... you may call me selfish... But I do not wish to __**die**__ today.'_

"You may call me selfish..."

Sephiroth watched as the girl's facial expression paled from hearing her own words falling from his lips.

"-but I _**will**_ have _**you**_ by my side in our _Promised Land_!"

The brunette's eyes dilated in surprise.

Her reaction only served to enhance the swordsman's rage to boiling levels.

"So that is your decision Aeris? You break your _promise_ to me just because you _**fear death**_? Are you truly that _**weak**_?" The swordsman raged as he violently shook the girl's body like a doll. "You give up _eternity_ just because of your _**foolish mortal fear**_?"

The brunette couldn't speak.

Sephiroth was staring at her with the eyes of a murderer.

"Why Aeris, why?" He continued to rant; pushing his face so close to her own that his nose was pressing painfully against her own.

"Why are you fighting me Aeris!"

"You are meant to be with me...not against me!"

"Tell me why! Why are you against me Aeris?"

The girl's lips parted, but no sound could come out.

But it did not matter, for the swordsman knew what the brunette had tried to say.

" '_You do not want to __**die**_?' You think I do not know that?" Sephiroth questioned fiercely, as he stopped shaking the girl's shoulders, to instead wrap his arms around the brunette in a violently possessive gesture. "That is the precisely why I am doing all of this! I am trying to _**save**_ you from the destruction that will befall this planet. Yes Aeris! I'm trying to save you from dying a _**mortal**_ _**death**_!"

The brunette's frightened eyes widened even further.

The swordsman's words had stunned her.

The thought of fighting back and freeing herself from his arms was the last thing on Aeris' mind.

And so, she continued to listen.

"Aeris," Sephiroth sighed softly, as he moved his lips towards the girl's ear, causing Aeris to shiver and her eyes to fall shut in discomfort.

"The life on this planet will soon be no more."

_'Huh?'_

_'What are you talking about now?'_

Aeris was still trying to get over the fact that Sephiroth's personality could transform so drastically. One moment, he was acting like a crazed psycho, ranting and raving at the mouth. Then in the next, he was calm and collected, without a single hair out of place. The change was so frightfully disturbing. Aeris thought it would be _very wise_ not to goad the silver haired swordsman any further, especially when she had no idea what he might do...

_'Well I do know what he can do...and that is what frightens me...'_

Fear and uncertainty kept the brunette silent.

However Sephiroth misread her silence for _obedience _and so continued talking; his fingers randomly playing with the stray hairs that fell from the flowergirl's messy braid. Aeris didn't dare attempt to move.

"The Cetra have passed judgement on this planet. It will be cleansed from all its impurities. It will be _avenged_-"

_'Avenged?'_

The brunette felt her brows furrow downwards.

"-Ah, I forget that you know very little of your ancestors Aeris. Maybe now is the time that I should give you your first lesson of your Cetra history," the swordsman mused, staring down at the woman in his arms. "Are you ready to listen about our ancestor's downfall?"

Aeris said nothing in response.

But Sephiroth still waited for an answer, and so reiterated his question again.

And so the brunette hesitantly nodded, without looking at him of course.

Aeris was far too afraid to decline the swordsman's offer.

After all, she was more or less sitting in the lap of a potential _madman_!

"Very well." Sephiroth said blandly, as his eyes moved off the brunette and turned his gaze below the platform, staring into the bottomless layers green smoke. "As I have told you many times before, this Planet originally belonged to the Cetra. We were an itinerant race. We would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on...Then at the end of our harsh, hard journey, we would find the Promised Land and gain supreme happiness." The swordsman paused then, as he stared down at the brunette's face, letting her digest his words.

"But, those that disliked the journey appeared. Those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life." The swordsman's expression darkened. "They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving one whit in return!"

Aeris winced, as Sephiroth's hand tightened into fists within his hair, unconsciously pulling at the defenceless strands.

"Then, long ago, when disaster struck this planet. Those cowardly fools fled..." The swordsman's lips twisted themselves into a foul sneer. "They survived because they **hid**. In the end the Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. So you see Aeris, the most powerful of our kind perished, in order for those _weaklings_ to live..."

Aeris did not know how to take this information, and so kept silent.

Mistaking her stunned silence for revulsion, the swordsman's expression softened, slightly.

"Yes I know. It is abhorrent. But their treachery doesn't end there. What is even more displeasing is how the humans who walk this planet now, are born from the sons and daughters of those traitors." The swordsman confirmed, shaking his head in disgust.

"And this brings me to the main point of my story. When my Mother came to this planet, the traitors tried to kill her. But Mother wouldn't die so easily... She was far too powerful...So in the end, the humans had to imprison her inside the planet's walls for they feared her wrath and vengeance. "

Sephiroth snorted softly. His lips twisted upwards with dark amusement.

"But of course they were right to fear her. Mother would have never given them any mercy..."

Aeris did not bother to respond, keeping her gaze on the silver bangles that encased her wrists.

And the swordsman continued on.

"But by imprisoning her inside the planet, mankind made a huge mistake. As the years passed by, the name of Cetra was forgotten with time. However, the humans still continued to live selfishly and greedily, caring for nothing more than for their own wants and selfish needs. Their insatiable desire for power and wealth made them not content with what they already possessed. They wanted more...they always needed to have so much more.. "

"The Shinra Corporation tried to give mankind everything they wanted. By utilising the mako from the lifestream into everyday things, Shinra had managed to make life easier for mankind to live. Mankind could live even more selfishly than before. Mako could give mankind entertainment. Mako could give mankind limitless strength and power. To many people, Shinra was their God."

The swordsman's nose visibly curled upwards in obvious disgust at his last comment.

" But _unfortunately_ for Shinra..." Sephiroth didn't even attempt to hide the sarcasm from his voice. "...there were those who stood against his views. Those that rebelled against at the idea of how one man, and one corporation could have so much power..."

"And so Shinra had to find a way to protect his empire."

The swordsman's expression switched back to calm indifference.

"The army of SOLDIER was created. Men and women whose abilities were enhanced by the blood of the planet. They were dispatched all over the globe, in a drastic attempt to destroy the rebellion. I am sure you have heard of the Great Wutai War that lasted over **fifty** years?"

Aeris weakly nodded without looking up, staring at her lap; fascinated how the colour of her pink dress could actually compliment a colour as morbid as black.

"-Hn...The Great War...The reason why the war was difficult and never-ending was because the wutainese possessed a weapon that Shinra had never encountered before; _**Materia**_. It put Shinra at a severe disadvantage-"

_'Pink and black...? Maybe I should try that combination in the future.'_ Aeris thought dumbly to herself, trying to maintain her sanity when all she could hear were words of madness.

"You see Aeris, the knowledge and wisdom of the Ancients is held in the materia. It functions by acting as a conduit between its wielder and the Planet's Lifestream, allowing the memories associated inside its core to be manifested in a physical sense...or so they say-"

The brunette nodded absently. '_Yes...doll shoes. Nice black ones and a white pinafore...'_

"But ah, I digress." The swordsman shook his head. "It was clear that the only way Shinra could win the war, was if they possessed a weapon that was far more powerful than the materia of the wutainese. Something that their enemies could never possess. Something that Shinra could only claim for their own. Shinra wanted to have their own Ancients... a Cetra army that would help him win the war."

"A Cetra army?"

It was the first time that Aeris had listened to a word of what Sephiroth was saying.

"Yes." The swordsman stated. "Shinra ultimately wanted to create their own Super-SOLDIER army. Invincible warriors who possessed the full powers of the Ancients. However, Shinra had a slight problem. How could they create a Cetra army, when all our kind was supposedly extinct?"

The swordsman chuckled.

"The answer was that they _**couldn't.**_ The only data that Shinra could find about the Cetra came from myths and old wives tales. They could find nothing which could lead them to the truth. Nothing that could prove that the Cetras ever existed. In the end, Shinra had no choice but to give up their plans of searching for the Cetra. They had to find other ways to fight the rebellion...to no success.."

The swordsman peered down at the brunette, staring at her blank expression before continuing on.

"It was many years later when Shinra's scientists found a certain 'surprise' they did not expect. An organism that was apparently dead, was found in a two thousand year old geological stratum to the North. "

The swordsman's lips twisted upwards.

"The organism that they found, was my Mother. They named her Jenova."

Aeris' eyes bulged in surprise, quite literally jumping in the swordsman's lap. She did not expect THAT.

The swordsman smirked at her reactions.

"Yes I know. It is ironic really. My mother was freed by the children of the traitors who trapped her." the swordsman chuckled to himself, while Aeris tried to ignore his rippling muscles pressing into his skin.

The swordsman paused for a moment to release a dark chuckle.

"Shinra had all their specialised mako scientists try and test upon my Mother. For you see, they wanted to extract all her Cetra secrets, so they could create their own Cetra weapon...They extracted her cells and implanted them inside an pregnant womb of a willing female test subject. The woman died in childbirth, giving life to a child that possessed the full powers of Jenova. "

Sephiroth sighed..

"So in the end...Shinra had finally accomplished their plan. They had created a weapon that, in the end, would help them win the war..."

The swordsman stopped then, and Aeris waited for the swordsman to continue, waiting for more...and yet, there was a part of her that did not want to hear any more. Aeris didn't have to be a genius to work out the identity of this child Sephiroth had mentioned. She had already envisioned a baby boy that had blazing emerald eyes, and had a head crowned with small tufts of shiny silvery hair.

Aeris was slowly beginning to understand where the direction of Sephiroth's tale was going...and that is why she wanted him to stop...

But then Sephiroth began to laughed quietly, and Aeris whipped her head upwards, nearly getting 'whiplash' in the process.

"Heh hah aha, Aeris, do you want to know what I still find so ironic?" Sephiroth asked softly. A small, saccharine grin crept onto the swordsman's lips.

"That the weapon Shinra created to **save** themselves ..."

The grin, transformed swiftly into a full-blown smile.

"Will in the end, be the same weapon that **kills them**!"

And with that, the swordsman tossed his head backwards and burst out laughing. His shoulders quaked from inflated mirth. Aeris could do little more than stare, as every little piece of the story finally clicked into place.

If Aeris had any doubts before as of who the 'weapon child' was, now they had all disappeared.

Sephiroth's purpose.

His dream..

His intentions...

Aeris now knew everything.

It now made sense.

_'His never-ending journey.'_

_'His mysterious Mother..'_

_'His attempt to kill her...'_

It felt like Aeris' lungs had forgotten to breathe...

And that her heart had forgotten to beat.

The brunette's face became blanched of all colour.

_**'Sephiroth...he's'... **_

Aeris never knew...she had absolutely no idea...how insane her companion was...

_**'...he's gone mad... he's gone mad...he's gone mad...he's gone mad...he's gone mad.'**_

The brunette thoughts repeated like a mantra in her head. She couldn't bear to believe anymore. She didn't want to _hear him anymore_. She was losing her mind! And so Aeris tried to block his words from her brain. She clamped her hands over her ears, however his words managed to seep through her skull. She couldn't ignore them, no matter how hard he tried.

"Yes, I was the one that was _produced_," the swordsman continued on, as a malicious glint sparkled in his eyes, totally oblivious to the girl's trauma. "Heh hah hah, but Shinra did not realise that by creating me, they would lose every chance of they had of ever living-"

_**'Stop talking...Stop it... Please stop talking...Please stop...'**_

"-and as the last Cetran son of Jenova, I will finally cleanse the world of their taint and grant the traitors the penance they so rightfully deserve! For that is my _Cetra burden_. My mission of _divine conquest_. I will **kill** every last human filth from this earth to restore this planet to its former glory... "

_**'Stop it. Stop it please...Stop-'**_

"...Mother knows of destructive materia that possesses the power of the cosmos. I **will** use this power. I _**will**_ return the planet to its former state. That is the Cetran goal. _For everything to die_..._so that our world can be reborn_..."

The brunette clenched her eyes shut. She was rocking back and forwards. _**'Stop talking. Please stop talking. I don't want to hear anymore. I don't want to hear it. Please stop-'**_

"...And that is why Aeris, you need to come with me. If you stay here Aeris. _You will die_. You will return to the planet and join the lifestream, _never ever_ again to experience this life...in this body... However if I take your life now, Mother can rescue you from the arms of death. She will take you into a part of the planet. To her _'Sanctuary_' that has been made specifically for our 'reunion'. In there, she can protect you, as she protects me.."

She felt the icy leather of his gloved finger slide down one of her tear stained cheeks.

_**'Please...Stop touching me. Stop talking to me. Just go away. Go away. Go away. Please just go away...'**_

"...Ah...I never told you did I..?..This _body_...this flesh...this _vessel _I am harbouring now is not mine...It is merely a _puppet_ controlled by the Jenova cells running through its blood. I have been able to manipulate its conformities and replicate my own visual appearance unto its own. My _real body_ has been locked away within the 'Sanctuary' for the last five years...It is currently being cleansed of all its human impurities, awaiting for my return..."

_**'Stop it. You're crazy. I don't want to hear you. I don't want to listen. I hate listening to you. I hate it. Just shut up. Please shut up...'**_

"...So you see Aeris. Everything is set in motion. Our fate has already been written. The pages have already been scribed..."

_**'Shut up... shut up.'**_

"...We are the last Cetras of a dying race... this is our destiny...When this planet is cleansed of all its impurities and..."

_**'Shut up... shut up. shut up... shut up. shut up..'**_

" I will revive both you and Mother back to the living...When I next meet you, I will be omnipotent. I will be omniscient. There will be no greater power than I. There will be no more Shinra. No more traitors..."

_**'Shut up! Shut up! Shut-up-shut-up-shut-up!'**_

"...you see Aeris, we will not need to seek for the Promised land, because this planet will become our Neo Promised Land and we-"

**"SHUT UP!" **

The swordsman froze instantly. His mako eyes flaring wide in surprise at the girl in his arms.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Aeris screeched at the top of her lungs, causing the wall and ceiling to rattle from the sheer volume of her voice. "JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sephiroth stared at her; absolutely stunned.

" I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY MORE OF THIS!" She roared, as she threw both her fists in the air. "I CAN'T BARE TO HEAR YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD!" Aeris was trembling with fury. "Y-You-you...I can't believe this!" You want everything to die...so that you can rule the world! You want to annihilate the entire human race because of a vendetta your mother has against mankind? That's.. that's just sick...its insane! You're insane Sephiroth!"

"What gives you and your Mother the right to wipe out mankind?"

"What gives you the right to play God's hand?"

"What gives you the right to take away life of thousands of innocents?"

The swordsman gave a dark look of bemusement. "Innocent?" He questioned with a sneer.

"Yes!" Aeris exclaimed. "They're innocents Seph! They are not the same people who betrayed your kind. Just because they share the same blood as the ancestors that betrayed your Mother, that doesn't mean they have to answer for their ancestor's crimes. They have as much right to live as the rest of us!"

She shook her head, causing her tears to fly in every direction.

"This is evil Seph! You are evil! What you are planning is pure evil!" Aeris cried out in despair. "Why can't you-"

"I am not evil. Mankind is evil. I am _cleansing_ their taint on the world for us." Sephiroth interrupted fiercely, visibly insulted by the brunette's words.

"Cleansing?" Aeris repeated stridently. "_**Cleansing**_? It sounds much more like **mass slaughter**! You are _condemning_ all human life Sephiroth! How can that be for the good of this Planet?" she screamed "Sephiroth, I thought the purpose of this journey was to try and save mankind...instead you are trying to destroy it?"

The swordsman's frown was a terrifying sight to see, and Aeris visibly shrank backwards at the undiluted fury that was swirling within his eyes. "The Cetra deserve their vengeance. The humans cannot_ live_ any longer." he stated coldly; each word biting painfully into the brunette's skin.

It caused her to scream out in pure frustration.

"Sephiroth! Do you even know what you are saying?" Aeris exclaimed. Her tears were bleeding down her face. "Its seems you have forgotten one tiny fact. I am HALF HUMAN!" She roared.

And as if to prove her statement, the brunette raised her tattooed hand for the silent swordsman to see.

"Wouldn't that mean you would have to kill me too? After all, I am apart of the taint of this world? I share the same blood!" She cried, keeping her trembling arm outstretched.

But then her back stilled, and her eyes hardened into emerald blocks.

"You don't have to do this. Sephiroth." Aeris said softly. "I know you are seeking revenge for your ancestors...for your mother...But the truth is no real mother would ever want their son to fight her own battles. So please Seph, stop fighting the ghosts of the past. They can't hurt you anymore. Your mother is free...And you are free too... Shinra has no control on you... You are your own man now. You do not need this anger...or this hatred. You're free from them all... So please-" Aeris begged. "Just let all this madness go."

She stared at him, praying that her words would reach his soul, and that he would finally understand.

A flash of emotion darted in his eyes.

Was it a glimmer of hope?

Had Sephiroth finally returned to his senses?

Aeris choked back a gasp when the swordsman suddenly latched his hand onto her outstretched arm. His head dipped down slowly, scrutinising the ugly black brand, painted across her pale skin for silent moments. Then slowly, his eyes slithered upwards, and set upon the brunette's face.

"Let go of this _madness_?" he asked quietly, as he tilted his head to the side, looking at her from beneath long, and luscious lashes.

Sephiroth's lips quirked upwards, before his eyes took on a satanic glint.

The acidic coldness that Aeris saw within the swordsman's mako depths, chilled her to the bone.

And then he laughed.

It was truly dreadful sound. Especially since Aeris knew that it was directed at her.

"I finally understand. Mother was right!" The apostate angel chuckled to himself, as he threw the brunette's hand from his person. He then turned his gaze downwards to stare at his own tattooed hand, masked beneath layers of black leather. A sinister smile swept his face. "You really are too weak!" he exclaimed before bursting into another fit of laughter.

Aeris cradled her tattooed hand to her chest, staring at the swordsman as if she had been slapped.

New tears that she did not know she still possessed, were now dripping down her red blotched cheeks.

The swordsman had just stated her most greatest fear and was now laughing about it.

She was weak...

She was useless...

She was nothing more than a burden..

Aeris wanted to crawl up into a dark hole and die.

"Your Cetra blood is diluted with the filth of humanity," Sephiroth said warmly, unable to keep the laughter out of voice. "That is what makes you attracted to this unimportant life...That is _precisely_ what makes you _weak_. Part _Cetra_. Part _human_. How could I have possibly forgotten. Aeris you are a _**hybrid**_!"

_'A hybrid?'_

Images of Hojo's laboratory flashed through her mind. Of animals mutated beyond all recognition. Chocobos born with ingrown fangs. Dragons spliced with spider blood. Monstrous, ugly, demonic creatures. Freaks of nature. They were Aeris' definition of a hybrid.

_'And Sephiroth compared me to one of those things...!'_

Aeris momentarily forgot about her own shame and fears...

The brunette's eyes glinted with white hot anger at his last remark.

_She was gonna kill him!_

As if he could read her thoughts, the swordsman grabbed both of her hands in his right before she could even aim a strike.

The girl's violent reactions, caused the Sephiroth to laugh softly, as his mouth softened into a genuine smile of delight. "But do not worry Aeris, I can cure your taint. Mother will cleanse the human blood from your veins. She has the power to make you a full blooded Cetra like me." He said it so proudly...so arrogantly...as if he could grant her the cure from a deadly disease. Aeris almost spat him in the face.

"But I don't want to change!" she countered back vehemently. "I don't want to be like you... I'm happy to be myself!"

"You would be powerful Aeris; beautiful. You would be absolutely perfect!" Sephiroth continued on, as if Aeris had not even spoken.

"But I don't care about power! I don't care about Godhood or perfection! I don't want any of it!" Aeris screamed back at him, trying to get her words into the swordsman's thick skull. "I don't care for any of it!"

A light in the swordsman's eyes dimmed momentarily at her outburst...before flashing back to its regular hue.

"Poor little one," Sephiroth enthused softly, as he stroked the back of the girl's head with his empty hand. "I knew you could not understand. That is why I must do this for you. So that I can save you-."

"The only thing that I need saving from is **you**!" Aeris all but screamed.

She knew the moment that the words left her lips that they would anger him.

And they did.

His green eyes intensfied...

And Black leather flashed through the air..

_**-/s-m-a-c-k-/**_

From her sprawled position on the floor, Aeris stared at the silver haired swordsman in eyes which did not seem her own, raising a hand to the side of her cheek that was slowly turning into a throbbing mauve.

A thin string of crimson slithered down the side of her lip.

Colourless static filled the brunette's vision.

Trembling fingers moved upwards to cradle her left cheek..

It only took a few seconds for Aeris to realise what had occurred.

_'Seph...he... hit me..'_

The tears fell thick and fast.

_'I was...hit..by the man I loved and respected...?'_

Aeris was now openly hyperventilating with that revelation.

"Aeris..."

She did not hear his faltered apology in the air. Her mind had shut down. The brunette was petrified by the weakness she felt and the inability to say or even do anything. She had never felt so much fear in all her life. All she could think of was the pulsing in her head. Liquid fear raced through her veins, freezing her blood, making her brain immobile of thought, and feeling.

And then a pair of long black boots covered in excessive layers of dried mud, filled Aeris' entire vision. Their inky shade of darkness attracted her. It fascinated her. The way the colour flowed up the swordsman's legs. Simple yet sinister. Abnormally dull, yet disturbingly striking. Then the swordsman was kneeling beside her, but Aeris paid no attention. The whispered words that passed his lips went unnoticed too.

For Aeris' attention had focused on something much more interesting.

His hair..

Those long, thin gossamer strands that pooled from his scalp. That stupidly, pretty hair that Aeris had once envied. That lustrous platinum shade.. so beautiful...and yet... the colour strangely reminded the brunette of those long and nasty webs that were excreted from the backsides of a large and crusty spider.

The brunette's lips slightly twitched, and yet they held no humour .

But then the brunette's vision grew darker. More _weary_..

The swordsman was still embracing her, whispering words, layered in a language of endless apologies. But Aeris refused to listen. She refused herself to indulge in their comfort.

And then Aeris stared at his aquiline face.

And peered into his phantom eyes of shadowed green.

They looked so _evil_... and yet contained such a pure green radiance that could made the most greenest grass appear the most dullest grey in comparison. How could this man, this unnatural being; possess a beauty that seemed greater than the Goddess of Gaia herself? Why did she not notice it before? The darkness... which eloped him. The essence of evil practically glowed inside of him!

Aeris could finally see Sephiroth, for who he was...

He was the devil incarnate..._who knew no mercy..._

And she...

She was just a foolish little flower-girl...

_Who was just about to die!!!!_

"S-s-seph..." Aeris cried brokenly, her voice coming out no louder than an incoherent whisper. She tried to continue her words, but no matter how she tried, she couldn't get over the horror, the fear, the danger of what she had encountered...from someone who she once felt so safe with...

"S-s-eph.." she repeated again, her chest undulating with each uneven breaths. Her words. Her emotions. They were clogged up in her throat. "Please..." She couldn't finish her words. Her brain did not want her to speak.

"Please...Seph...don't... I... I don't want to _**die**_..." her mind screamed, but the words only came out as a whisper.

The arms around her tightened with artificial comfort. Aeris felt a slight brush on the top of her head. A pair of soft lips kissing her temple. And then the touches stopped, and the swordsman's presence disappeared from her vision.

Aeris shivered, barely daring herself to hope.

_'Has he listened to me?'_

_'Has he changed his mind...?'_

The sharp discord of metal sang through the air.

And Aeris turned her head towards the direction of the sound.

What Aeris saw chased away every piece of hope she ever had of living..

Sephiroth had retrieved his sword from where he had discarded it, and was now taking a few lazy practise swings in the air.

_'No...'_

The lump in the girl's throat grew. .

_'He didn't hear me...' _

The brunette's vision wavered when the swordsman's cool gaze met her own ..

And then he _smiled_.

A painful broken sob, escaped her throat.

Sephiroth was ready to kill her.

But Aeris was not ready to die.

She squeezed her eyes even tighter.

But the tears still continued to run.

Aeris was frightened.

For she could do nothing...

but...

...cry…

Her eyes were leaking useless tears...

Creating wet strips of pure desolation down her pale cheeks..

Each clear droplet...a symbol of her bleeding pain, dripping from a heart...

That had lost all faith...

That had lost all hope…

She knew that she couldn't move from the strings that fate had tied her to.

And so Aeris sent a final prayer to the heavens...

As she awaited for the fatal blow.

The swordsman charged..

And leapt upwards...

A blur of black and silver...

Sailing through the air..

His Masamune arched downwards...

Getting...

Lower...

And closer...

And lower...

And...

**#BANG!#**

**#BANG!#BANG!BANG!#**

**#BANG!# **

_Crimson blood splattered across shining silver..._

The brunette's eyes snapped open.

And a silent scream passed her lips.

Sephiroth was standing right in front of her.

And yet...

Something was different...

His balance seemed somewhat off.

And his face was much more paler.

But what disturbed her most

Was a sticky wet stripe of crimson,

At the top of his left temple..

Sliding down his forehead...

And dribbling into a mako eye.

Like a sick parody of a tear...

And then it _happened_..

The Masamune in his hands, fell from his lifeless fingers.

Missing the edge of the platform by scant inches.

And disappearing down into the deep mako depths below.

His knees buckled beneath him...

The swordsman's body falling forwards...

Before crashing right on top of her...

Aeris was crushed beneath his burdensome weight...

And so she tried to dislodge him off her body .

Pushing him backwards with her hands...

But it was no use...

So Aeris closed her eyes and pushed **hard**.

And the swordsman fell to her side.

And then Aeris could finally breathe once more.

But then Aeris noticed something strange.

She could feel a sticky, wet, sensation, oozing down her fingers.

She did not need to look at them to know what it was.

And so Aeris stared at the swordsman instead.

And screamed _bloody_ _murder_!

The back of the swordsman's head was saturated with bright red blood, pouring down his neck and shoulders...

The same colour was staining her pale, and trembling fingers.

Aeris felt faint and woozy, as she stared at the blood.

His _blood_...

Pooling around his unmoving body.

The brunette acted on instinct.

"Sephiroth!"

The brunette lunged on top of him.

"Sephiroth!"

She moved the swordsman's face to her own...

But the swordsman's head lulled to one side, exposing a black hole in his throat, seeped with blood

His mako eyes which once were cold and expressionless. Had now became dull and _lifeless_.

Aeris' lips whitened in horror.

"SEPHIROTH!"

Cradling his head, in her bloody hands, Aeris threw her head upwards and screamed.

And that was when Aeris saw it.

The wings of a crimson angel.

Descending from the heavens.

Falling down towards them...

_'An angel of death...?'_

Aeris welcomed the sight, allowing the insanity of her mind to be stolen by the darkness...

**Author's notes**

**WOW IT IS FINALLY FINISHED! I bet you guys didn't expect THAT ending!**

**AGHH! Sephiroth's dead! Sephiroth's dead! And Vinnie killed him! Now I wonder how many of you guys saw THAT coming? lol.**

**Now here are a few answers to some questions you may be thinking right now.**

**How the heck did Vincent get there?**

**He has been tracking Seph ever since they left the mansion. He's a Turk. He's curious. He's stealthy. Not only that, he wants to find out why he was freed, and why they know name of Lucrecia's son.**

**Why would Vinnie save Aeris? He doesn't know her!**

**Believe it or not, Vinnie is not a cold hearted bastard. He may be a little anti-social, but he does possess a warm spot for damsels in distress. And maybe Vinnie saved her, because Aeris reminds him of a certain someone? Heh ehe heh he**

**Why didn't Seph fly to defend himself?**

**The guy got shot in the head and the heart! Give the poor guy a break!**

**How the heck can Vincent defeat Sephiroth?**

**How did cadet Cloud? lol. Through stealth and surprise of course! I guess even though Seph is a Super SOLDIER, he is not unbeatable. Think of the time when Zack was shot repeatedly in the chest... Aer-seph sheds a tear.**

**But anywho...**

**Aww, poor Aeris. Poor Seph. Damn that Jenova bitch. And as for Vincent. What a hero. And as for Avalanche, "Where the hell is Cloud when you need him! " I swear he is the worst bodyguard ever...Sheesh. No wonder why everyone seems to die on him...**

**But enough about Cloud, But what will happen to Aeris? Is Sephiroth really dead? Has their journey finally ended? Will they ever meet again? And if they do, could Aeris really forgive Seph? And can Seph forgive her? **

**You'll just have to find out in. 'To love an Ancient 2: An Aeris and ? story'.**

**Who is the ? some of you may be thinking? Muahahahaha. Lets just say that it may shock you! And before anyone says it, NO it is not VINCENT! That would be too simple... although... I may use a tiny hint of A/V, just to grate on Sephiroth's nerves. lol.**

**Ahem...**

**Anywho. Don't forget to review you guys. I would love to know what you are all thinking!**

**Ja ne**

**Aerseph4eva**

**Any questions? Comments?**

**You can email me. Just click on my pen-name at the top of the page and you'll be directed to my email address.**

**P.S. **

**Oh, as to that question from Paper Bear and the absurd length of my chapters. Lets just say that I sometimes spend hours upon hours writing some days, then others I slip in extra scenes or touch up other areas. All in all, it is a long and tiring process, but at the end of the day, it is sure worth it when I receive so many pleasing reviews. :)**


	59. Author's Notes xx

****

To love an Ancient: An Aeris and Sephiroth story

Hi there, Aer_seph4eva here. Gosh it has been so many years since I have properly used this site. Seven years ago, I started this fic. It used to be my little pride and joy. For that reason, over the last few days I have spent so much time trying to sort out all the large grammatical errors which were littered through this TLAA fic. And darn there were loads of sp and gram errors. Loads and loads and loads. Lol x Afterall I started this fiction when I was 14. Im 22 now so obviously my standards of writing literacy has improved. lol Gosh time really does fly. But anywho, this update is just to let everyone know that I have returned, and that I am definitely going to finish the second arc of TLAA, preferably before ff7-2 on the PS3 comes out haha x

So to my former fans who im sure are throwing rotten tomatos at me due to my tardiness of updating this TLAA fic. All I can say is Erm sorry? Lol x Bows down to the ground in formal apology. Gomen Nesai x lol

And to any new readers who have had the opportunity to read my non-canon themed fics. All I can say is I hope you have enjoyed reading them, and really, if you want me to update more in the future then threaten me, seriously. Writers Block is usually my best buddy so sometimes I need a lot of encouragement to hurry up with my updates haha x

Xau x

Aer_seph.

P.S

Im sooooooooooo glad to be back xxx hehe xxx


End file.
